A Moment in Time Changed it All!
by LoveAmbrose08
Summary: Karen is a substitute teacher and a huge WWE Fan. This had been one of the worst years of her life. The only thing that saved her was the WWE and Dean Ambrose. Even if they had never met he saved her. Read and find out more. Dean Ambrose, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This idea came to me yesterday and thought I would make it into a story. Yes it's another Dean Ambrose , OC story. Let me know what you think please comment and review! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Karen Riley is a 28-year-old substitute teacher she use to be a full-time teacher. But several months ago her father had a stroke which forced her to move home so she could help her mother take care of him. This wasn't the easiest decision for her, Karen never had a good relationship with her father. He was a lazy out of work slob who made promises to her , her whole life and never kept them. The older she got the more she realized what time of man he was. However her mother needed her help so for her family she made the choice to leave her full-time job and move home. The only thing keeping her sane , was her love for sports and the WWE. She had followed Dean Ambrose's career since he was in the Indy's. One day she hoped to meet him, but that was just pipe dream she knew that would never happen.

As the bell range 25 3rd graders came rushing into the room.

"Ms. R. Your here today." one of her student's cheered.

"Yes I am here today! HI Emma. How are you this morning?" Karen greeted the student.

"Great."

"Ms. Riley you're wearing your shield jacket." a little boy said.

"I know for September it was a little chilly." Karen said with a laugh. "Luke you are wearing you John Cena shirt."

"Because it's Monday. Which means what?"

"Monday Night Raw." Both Karen and the student said at the same time while giving each other a high-five.

It was finally lunch time, Karen chose to eat lunch in her classroom today. She was playing on twitter which she had done a lot the last several months. For fun she would always look up Dean. Especially when she needed a laugh. She had missed seeing his face on raw the last few weeks because he was filming a movie. But Roman and Seth were keeping her entertained not to mention the New Nikki Bella as heel.

She saw a picture of Renee and Dean together walking.

"What a lucky woman." Karen told herself. "Dean you saved my life and you don't even know it."

Then she noticed that WWE tour was coming to her area in October. Just in time for her birthday she didn't have a lot of money because she was only working part-time. She texted her friend Terri and asked if she was interested in going with her. Terri was not a huge fan but her 8-year-old son was Parker was a huge fan, he loved the Bellas, USO's and of course John Cena. He always made fun of Karen.

"obsession." He would tell her.

"It's not obsessions its dedication. I am not the type to fan girl." She would tell him.

Over the summer Karen and Parker had gotten close because his mom worked at the story across the street from her house and Parker would come over everyday. especially when he found out that Karen got the network for just $9.99.

"What are the dates again?" Terri asked. Karen told her with three smile faces.

"Yeah we're in Parker will love it and well I will go so I can drive you two bone heads. LOL Having a good day at work?" Terri text.

"Yeah ... they are actually behaving today."

That afternoon after all the kids were done with their math test Karen gave them free time.

"So Ms. R when do think Ambrose is coming back?" Luke asked her.

"Night of Champions of course. Well I hope anyway thinking he will interrupt a match or something."

"Is that what's best for business." Rocky said with a laugh.

"Oh Rocky you've always been a Rollins fan. You little sell out" Karen laughed.

" I didn't sell out I bought in." Rocky said.

"Spoken just like Rollins Rocky. Do you want another writing assignment?" Karen joked.

"Nope." He said.

"Well that sounded like Dean." Luke told him.

Karen couldn't help but laugh at the boys talking wrestling. Some of the students in this class were in her full-time room last year as second loved talking WWE with her students it was something she could bond with them over and she used in her lesson plans often. To get them to pay attention.

After school Karen stopped at the store and then went home, her dad was laying in his bed.

"Hi dad." Karen said going to check in on him. "Mom at work"

"Yeah Work." Her father told her.

Her dad suffered a massive stroke he didn't have any use of his right arm and wasn't able to walk without assistants. Karen who use to be a bubbly care free energetic person found herself angry and frustrated all the time. But all she needed was a good wrestling match or promo by Dean Ambrose and she couldn't help but smile.

"Raw." Her dad said.

"Yeah Dad. Raw is on tonight."

Karen was in her room looking to see if she had to work tomorrow when she got a text from Terri.

"Got the tickets. We are going to Raw! Will your Man be there?"

"Ha ha very funny and I sure as hell sure hope so lol."

Karen was on her computer looking at a picture of Dean as she was texting her best friend.

"Ambrose you've save my life and don't even know." Karen said.

* * *

**_I know this was a short chapter but let me know what you think... is this a story you are interested in me continuing?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"If you can hear my voice clap once." Karen told her class as some clapped. "If you can hear my voice clap twice." The class again clapped twice.

"You guys rocked during silent reading. But not it's time for a little social studies." she told the class as they were now sitting at the tables.

They were learning about all the parts of a map , Karen explained their assignment to them. Then began to walk around the classroom helping those who needed it.

"Ms. R.?"

"Yes Rocky?" She said as she walked over to his seat.

"Got any plans for this weekend." He said.

"Are you done with your project yet?"

"Not yet, but do you?"

"Remember she's going to WWE Live tomorrow." Luke spoke up.

"Oh that's right. You are so lucky. Think Dean will be there?"

"I hope so." Karen told them with a smile. "But no WWE talk until your done."

"Right!" The boys said with a laugh.

Towards the end of the day Karen gave them a little free time and of course the boys wanted to talk WWE.

"You have to take pictures. Please." Luke said with a smile.

"Yeah of everything and everyone." Rocky added.

" I will see what I can do." Karen told them.

"then you have to show us all of them you come back next week." Luke said with a smile.

"That's right I will be here next Wednesday!" Karen smiled.

At the end of the day Karen walked her students to the bus then she headed home. Her mom was at work and her brother was with their dad.

"How was work?" her brother Brian asked.

"It was good it was definitely a Friday." Karen laughed. "How's he doing today?"

"Fine. He's in bed." he told her.

Karen just nodded and started dinner she didn't really feel like cooking so she just made a quick taco salad. She feed her dad and gave him his medicine. Then she changed her cloths and started working on the signs for the WWE Live. Parker was so excited to see the Bella's , the last time they went to Monday Night Raw he was to shy to talk to them. Then she made her sign for Ambrose. It really wasn't creative but it got the point across it was a red poster with black letters.

**The next morning** Karen woke up and helped her mom with her dad , getting his meds breakfast and all of that. When Terri texted her.

"Are you ready? Parker is super excited."

"Yes leaving my house now. See you in 20."

Karen said good-bye to her mom and dad she grabbed her stuff and headed out. She was so excited to be getting out even if it was for the night. She pulled into Terri's drive way Parker was so excited.

"Are you ready to see Ambrose?" He asked in a mocking voice.

"Are you ready for the Bella's?" Karen asked in the same mocking voice.

"Not Funny." Parker told her.

"It as a little." Karen laughed.  
"You're really wearing that?" Parker asked. Looking at Karen wearing her Unstable shirt and Dean Ambrose Jacket.

"Yup and you're wearing that?" Karen teased him noticing his John Cena shirt.

"Yeah I couldn't decide. I wish I could wear three shirts."

Karen laughed as Terri came out of the house.

"Are you two ready to head out? Thought we could hang out and walked around for a bit."

"Sounds great." Karen told her.

The area was about and hour away, Parker sat in the back jamming to music while Karen and Terri talked. They were best friends and Karen could tell her everything and never felt judged for it. Terri helped Karen through this difficult time in her life.

They arrived and parked the car and started walking around town. They made their way to the back of the area where there were all ready a bunch of fans.

"Wonder how long they've been here?" Terri asked.

"Longer than us mom." Parker said as he was walking up to the gate to get a better look. "I wonder if I missed the Bellas?" Parker said.

"No, there not here yet. It's only about 2 the others should be coming soon."

"So who's here now?" Terri asked the random fan.

"Cesaro and Rollins just got here. Nattie is here too."

"So no Ambrose or Reigns yet." Karen asked.

"No."

Karen smiled, she was a pretty shy person but she had come out of her shell a lot lately. Basically because she just didn't care she couldn't care is what she told Terri one day.

They were waiting outside Terri was talking to some of the fans and Parker.

"Mom I'm hungry." Parker said.

"Me too Parker Man." Karen said.

"Yeah Let's go eat." Terri said.

They chose to eat at a little restaurant right next to the area so they could see if anyone the superstars came in. They ordered and began to eat.

"So if you meet Ambrose are you going to tell him?" Terri asked.

"Tell him what?" Karen asked.

"That you want to kiss him." Parker said.

"Parker." Karen said.

"What? It's true right."

Karen blushed "No it's not."

"So you don't want to kiss him." Terri said.

"Not helping Terri." Karen smiled.

"Are you gonna tell him that you're a huge fan."

"Right so Ambrose my dad had a stroke and I was a mess for a while so stressed out ... and the only way I have been getting through this horrible mess is watching WWE and your old Moxley YouTube videos." Karen said. "That wont send him running in the other direction."

Karen excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"Mom what if you wrote him a note."

"Who?" Terri asked.

"Dean. I know it's lame and he probably wont read it but it's for Karen. Write him a letter telling him how she feels. That's what I did when I like Lily." Parker said.

"You wrote Lily a note?"

"Yeah we totally hung out by the slide at recess."

Terri wasn't into this whole thing and new Parker had a point Dean Ambrose wouldn't read it but it was worth the shot, especially for her best friend. So while Karen was in the bathroom they wrote the note.

They were now back out by the area when a car drove up it was Nikki Bella. Parker was so excited as they came up.

"HI" Nikki Bella said to him. "Isn't he cute."

"Hi." Parker said as she posed with him for a picture and signed his shirt he was wearing.

"That was awesome. She's my Bella." Parker said with smile.

"At least you talked to her nice job buddy." Karen said as they high - fived.

"Now it's your turn." Parker said.

"What?"

Then Karen turned around and saw Roman and Dean get out of the rental car and head into the arena , they were many fans girls out there cheering for them. Karen was excited she had seen them once before but never this close.

"He is way hotter in person." Karen told Terri.

"Oh geez." She laughed.

A few minutes later both Roman and Dean came out and started signing autographs. Karen couldn't believe it she was taking pictures and was so excited. When he finally reached them.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hi." Karen said with a smile as she blushed.

"That's it ... Karen really." Terri said with a laugh.

"What?" Dean said with a smile.

"She is a huge fan but not like fan girl stalking huge fan. You know." Terri said.

Dean smiled as he signed the photo Karen had him sign.

"Can you take a picture with her." Parker blurted out. Karen was blushing she was a little embarrassed.

"You don't have to I mean if you're to busy."

"What you don't want a picture?" Dean laughed.

"No , I mean , Yes. Yes I would like a picture." Karen said.

They posed for the picture and Dean put his arm around Karen. They both smiled as Terri clinched the picture.

"Good luck tonight. I mean even thou you don't need it." Karen told him.

"Thanks." Dean said as he began to move down the line.

Karen was talking to Parker and looking at the picture Dean signed and looking on the camera of the photos Terri had taken. She didn't even notice that Terri was talking to Dean and handed him a the note.

Dean and Roman waved to the fans one more time before they headed inside.

"No I need to meet John Cena." Parker smiled.

"You should have asked Nikki." Karen laughed.

"Dang, I forgot. She was hot." Parker laughed.

As they headed to the front of the building to get in line to go in for the show.

* * *

_**7 Comments and Reviews. 9 Favorites and 10 Followers. Just from Chapter 1! Thanks for your support of this story already! You guys rock! Keep letting me know what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karen , Parker and Terri were now in their seats waiting for the show to start.

"I can't believe how close we are." Parker said standing in front of his seat.

"Thank Karen. She told me what section was the best." Terri said.

"You rock." Parker said.

"We're so close we can smell sweat." Karen said with a laugh.

"That's so gross, but awesome." Parker said.

Karen couldn't help but laugh she didn't know who was more excited her or Parker. When it came to wrestling she was like a big kid.

**Backstage with in the locker room:**

"Hey Jon you ready for our match tonight?" Colby said with a smile.

"Always. You know that sell out." Jon grinned.

"What's that?" Joe asked noticing the note sitting beside Jon.

" A note from a fan." Jon stated.

Colby laughed "Ohh a love note. Did you read it?"

"No not yet. It was weird the chick who handed it to me said that it was worth a read. What the hell does that even mean?" Jon said,

"Which fan girl gave it to you." Joe laughed.

"It was a blonde she was with that other chick wearing my gear and the kid wearing the Cena shirt." Jon said.

Joe just shrugged he honestly didn't remember there were a few fans out there he couldn't remember them all.

"Are you gonna read it?" Joe asked.

" I am interested. I mean neither one of them seemed to be like crazy weird fan girl. You know , the one I took the picture with was actually really shy."

" I would read it. What the hell right. I mean what's the worst it could say right." Colby laughed.

Jon nodded as he grabbed the note and looked at it. He opened it and began to read it to himself.

"Dean ,

I am writing this letter on behalf of my best friend Karen. I know that your probably not reading this. I mean you probably get crazy stalker letters all the time. But I had to take a chance for her she deserves it. Karen has been a huge fan of yours since you were Moxley. I think that's right. I am not a wrestling fan but she is. This has been the hardest year of her life for many reasons and you saved her life. She is to shy to tell you to your face so I am doing it for her. Thank you for saving her , you may not understand how you did it. But trust me you did. If you could find the time to talk with her one on one you will see what an amazing strong person she is. You needed to know that what you do is important to others and it saved Karen's life. Thank Ambrose. The balls in your court."

Jon sat there stunned at what he read it was worth a read.

"Well?" Colby said. "What does it say?"

"wow." Jon said.

"What?" Joe said looking over at Jon who was just staring at the letter.

"Apparently I saved a girl's life." Jon said.

"What does that mean?" Joe said.

"I don't know. Her friend wrote this note explaining how I saved her friend and that what we do matters. I should find time to talk with her." Jon said.

"That's deep." Colby said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. This has never really happened to me before. I am very intrigued."

"Do you remember what she looks like? When we get to the ring point her out." Colby said.

The show had started and Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins was the second to the last match. When Seth's music hit there were boo's and the "You sold out" cheers were heard. Then Dean's music hit and he got such a great pop.

Karen was cheering along with Parker.

"There he is." Parker said. "Are you glad you got a picture with him?"

"Yes. Made my day possibly my year." Karen said with a smile.

As the match started they joined in to on "Let's Go Ambrose" cheers.

Karen smiled as looked at Terri "Is it weird that I get excited when I hear this cheer?"

"Obsession." Parker said with a laugh.

"Dedication Mr. Parker Man." She told him as she began to tickle him before they turned their attention back to the amazing match that was happening in the ring. For a house show they were giving it there all and it was a great match.

In the ring Dean and Seth were fighting and calling spots. When Dean noticed the woman who handed him the note. He whispered to Seth.

"That's her about five rows back."

"Who?" Seth whispers back as they toss punches at each other.

"The one who gave me the note."

"Which one?"

As they fought towards the ropes he pointed out Terri to him. They fought a little more in the ring and then Seth of course got DQ'd for using the Money in the bank brief case. Dean of course got in the last hit with a dirty deeds. The crowd was cheering Karen right there with them. As Dean headed back stage he looked back at Terri, Karen and Parker.

**Backstage :** After Jon took a quick shower and changed his clothes she re-read the note. Wondering to himself what to do with the information in his hand. What should he do? Just ignore it or make time to talk to her? The ball was now in his court according to the note. He re-read it once again.

"I saved her life?" Jon told himself. "I should meet her at least. I wonder what this all mean. Alright. I'll meet her."

"Reading the note again?" Colby said with a laugh.

"Yeah , I am just interested in what it means. I am making time to meet her. Now I just have to get her back stage." Jon said.

"You know where she's sitting have one of the security guards go get her. Duh." He laughed.

Jon went over to one of the security guards and explained that he wanted to meet one of his fans. He went on to tell him where he thought she was sitting. Then Jon wanted in the locker room and paced wondering if he was doing the right thing, what if she turned out to be a crazy fan girl. He was taking a chance.

They were watching the main event Roman Reigns vs Randy Orton.

Parker was cheering on Roman Reigns and Karen was cheering Randy Orton , she didn't care who won really because she liked them both but it was cute when she chose the person Parker wasn't cheering for.

"He's going to RKO him Parker just wait." Karen told him with a laugh.

"Not before Roman gets in a superman punch." Parker shot back. "LET'S GO ROMAN." Then he clapped a couple of times.

When a security guard came up to Terri who was sitting in closest to the aisle.

"Karen he wants to talk to you." Terri said.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Karen said.

"Don't worry it's a good thing." Terri said with a grin.

"Alright." Karen said as she went with the man.

"Mr. Ambrose would like to see you back stage." he told her when they were not in the lobby area.

"Shut up. Whatever. Is this a joke?" Karen said.

"No?" He told her with a confused look.

"For real don't play games did Terri put you up to this?"

"No. I was asked by Mr. Ambrose to come and get you. Your name is Karen right?"

"Yes." Karen said as her stomach filled with butterfly's.

This was not happening he didn't want to see her, how did he even know her name or where she was sitting. Karen was so nervous her hands began to shake as they went backstage. She was looking at everything she was a 28-year-old woman but felt like a school girl backstage at a Raw event. Especially when she noticed the Bellas and Nattie talking backstage. They reached a door marked Ambrose/Reigns.

Karen took a deep breath as the man knocked on the door and they heard "Come in." Jon stood there holding the note in his hand.

"Hi." He said as they came in.

"HI." Karen said in a soft voice.

"Thank you." Jon said to the security guard.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Ambrose?" He asked.

"Nope."

Karen couldn't help but smile his voice was even better in person and the way he said the word nope.

"Hi I'm Jon." He said turning his attention back to Karen as he held out his hand for a hand shake.

"HI I know. I'm Karen." She said as she held her hand out.

When their hands touched Karen felt her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. His smell and his touch was way better than she could have ever imagined.

"I know. HI Karen."

"HI Jon." Karen said.

They sat down in the chairs that were in the locker room.

"So your friend wrote me this note." He said showing her the note.

"What?" Karen said a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry she's not a wrestling fan so whatever she said I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But it says that I saved your life. Is that true?" Jon asked.

"Yeah." Karen said.

"Your shy aren't you?" Jon said flashing her a smile.

"Yes I can be."

"Tell me Karen how did I save your life?"

"It's a lame story , you don't want to hear it."

"I do you interest me. I want to hear your story."

"Alright well basically the short version I had a dead beat dad growing up. He was a real piece of work. I left home when I was 18 went to college got a degree then I started teaching. In February my father had massive stroke , so bad that he needs to be taken care of. I became a substitute teacher and moved home to help take care of him. Mostly for my mom any way it's very my dads stroke I was really depressed and had really bad thoughts ... that well I don't want to talk about The only thing that has gotten me through this ... is you. I know it sounds stupid but seeing your old Moxley videos and seeing you on my TV every week gives me hope that things for me will one day turn around. That someday my dreams will come true."

"Karen you are amazing."

"No I am not. People tell me that a lot you such a great daughter for giving up my life to help my mom. But I really didn't have a choice. Sorry I'm rambling. But that's my story."

Jon sat there looking at Karen he was amazed at her for what she was going for her family and she was humble about it not taking credit for it.

"So you're a big fan of mine." He said with a laugh.

"Yes Moxley." Karen said with a smile.

"Moxley nice." Jon said.

"We're the same age. Actually I am two months older than you." Karen said with a laugh.

"What?"

"I mean well great now you think I am a crazy fan girl. I'm not I just know your birthday." Karen laughed.

"It's cool. Do you have a favorite Moxley match?"

"All of them are you kidding you were crazy and I love it. You vs Jimmy Jacobs. Your barbed wire matches. Your death match with Brain damage. I mean I know the blade on that thing was smooth but the blood that was sick. I have to say your CZW Southern Violence match. Damn you are hard-core." Karen said as she smiled at him.

Jon couldn't help but laugh " You really are a fan."

"Oh yeah I watched your promos when I was in college. I have to say your promos totally kick ass. Now and then." Karen told him.

They sat there for the next several minutes talking. When Roman came in all sweaty from his match.

"Hey." He said a little confused at why there was a girl in the locker room.

"Hey Joe this is Karen. Karen , This is Joe." Jon introduced them with a smile.

"Hi." Joe said as he looked over at Jon and nodded with a smile.

Jon and Karen walked out of the locker room and were still talking. He found that she was really easy to talk to she was a great listener and she wasn't that shy once she opened up.

"Hey Jon." Colby called as he walked over to him. "Who's the girl?" He asked once they reached them.

"Colby this is Karen."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." He said.

"So you two are still friends?" Karen said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah." Colby said.

"I figured is it weird not traveling together any more?" Karen asked.

"A little but Claudio keeps a similar schedule to mine." Colby said.

"Well I see that the show's over I better go find Terri and Parker. Don't want them to leave without me."

"You could always travel with me you know live out your dream."

Karen smiled and blushed.

"To be a Diva?" Colby asked.

"No. I would love to do commentary and backstage interviews." Karen said.

"So basically Renee's job." Colby said.

Karen heart ached at her name not that she didn't like her but all the Dean and Renee rumors irritated her most days. But the funny thing is they had talked for over and hour now and he not once mentioned her or if they were dating.

"Do you want me to walk you out?" Jon offered as he hit Colby's shoulder.

"If you'd like." Karen said.

He walked her out to the back of the arena.

"Thank you for meeting with me. You are really a great guy you know that."

"Karen You're a great woman. Don't let anyone every tell you other wise." Jon said to her.

"I'd say you should follow me on twitter but I know you hate social media and I honestly don't tweet much." Karen said with a smile.

"Give me your phone."

"What?" Karen asked confused.

"Give me your phone." He said again with that amazing smile.

Karen blushed again and handed him her phone. He put in his number with Karen's help of course he wasn't great with technology. Karen put her number in his phone too. Then they took another picture together.

"That has to be the picture when I call you."

"OK." Karen said. "Dean thank you for meeting with me again. You've made my dream come true."

"For the last time call me Jon. Karen it was no problem."

He pulled her into a hug which actually surprised her as she wrapped her arms around him. His smell and touch was enough to drive her insane he was way better in person there was no doubt about that.

"Have a great night Karen. Drive safe."

"Thanks and drive safe tonight Jon."

Karen walked out and there were fans still out there cheering and screaming for the superstars. Karen noticed Parker and Terri waiting on the other side of the fence.

"So what happened?" Parker asked.

"I met him. I met Dean Ambrose and had an amazing conversation with him." Karen smiled.

"See mom I told you the note would work." Parker said as they were walking to the car.

"It was your idea Parker?"

"yeah I knew it would work. Will you see him again?"

"I don't know he has my phone number."

"That's awesome." Parker said.

On the drive back to the house Karen and Terri talked about the conversation she had with Jon and how easy it was for her to talk to him.

"Do you really think he will call you?" Terri asked.

"Honestly No I don't. I mean seriously he's Dean Ambrose. He wont call me. He was just being nice and I am ok with that" Karen said.

"Did you want to kiss him?"

"Hell yeah. When he was talking I caught myself looking at his lips. But that will never happen. I am a plain Jane. Terri and he is Dean Ambrose. I don't think I am the Ambrose type."

* * *

**_WOW 6 reviews and comments for Chapter 2! Thank you so much for your amazing comments and reviews. You guys are awesome!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Karen's alarm was going off at 6:45 am. She got in the shower and got ready for her day , she helped her mom get her dad up. As she headed t the door for work she grabbed a breakfast bar and a glass of juice. She arrived at work , today she was at the lower elementary school teaching kindergarten.

It was definitely a Monday and the 20 kindergartens kept Karen busy all Morning. By lunch time she was ready for a break, she called her mom and checked in on her dad. He was having a bad day which were becoming more frequent as of late. When she hung up the phone she couldn't help but look at the picture of her and Jon she was of course smiling ear to ear.

"I can't believe that I actually got to talk to him." Karen said to her self. "He was such a great guy."

It was a non stop afternoon as soon as they got back from lunch it was story time, math centers , then it was time for their afternoon craft. They were talking about apples and how they grow. They were now painting with apples, Karen cut them in 1/2 and showed them how to pain their picture. She walked around the room helping them. Teaching gave her so much much , but this was not her first choice in a career she wanted to be a Nascar or WWE commentator. Her life just went in another direction, so here she was teaching 20 5 and 6 years olds how to paint with apples.

**With Jon** - They were in Ohio for Monday Night Raw, he had just arrived at the arena with Joe.

"So are you excited to see Renee?" Joe asked with a grin.

"Yeah."

"That's it yeah?"

"I am going to tell you something but you can't make fun of me because I will fucking kick your ass got it!" Jon stated.

"Got it! What's up?"

"I've been thinking about Karen." Jon said.

"That chick you met on Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Joe asked with a confused look on his face.

"Why what?"

"Why are you thinking about her?" They were sitting in the locker room.

" I don't know. She was really pretty and she had amazing brown eyes." Jon told him friend.

"What? Dude you know her eye color?"

Jon sat there a moment before answering and with a chuckle he said "Yeah I guess I do."

"Man you are totally crushing on here."

"Nah, I am just interested in her life, I mean she gave up a dream to take care of a dad that was horrible to her. Who does that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Jon asked.

"Are you going to call her?"

Jon couldn't help but smile "Yes I think I am going to call her."

"Call who?" Colby said as he came in to the locker room.

"Karen." Joe said in a high-pitched girly voice.

"That chick from Saturday?"

"Yes the woman from Saturday." Jon said.

"He's totally crushing on her." Joe said.

"Really? So you wanna hook up with her?" Colby said.

"It's not like that, she's different. She just ... I don't know."

"WOW Joe you aint kidding he does like her , he can't even finish that sentence."

Jon just flipped them both off "Your both assholes you know that." He stated before getting out his phone and heading out of the locker room.

"So he really like hers or what is this?" Colby said.

" I don't know but he knows her eye color. Did he fight with Renee?" Joe asked .

"Don't think so, but they aren't really official anyway are they? I never really know between those two." Colby laughed.

**With Karen** - After putting the kids on the bus and cleaning up the classroom she headed home. The instant she did that she regretted it. Her dad was in a mood that was for sure he was laying in bed and seemed very grumpy. She didn't get a break the second she got home she was taking care of her dad. Karen began dinner , she went in and changed her clothes and got her dad more juice. She was just frustrated as she was cooking dinner , her dad had already yelled her for not making what he wanted for dinner but with being a diabetic and all the medication he was on the needed to watch what he ate. Karen was startled when her phone went off she thought it was a text message because it was Ambrose's theme song. Her heart stopped when she looked at her phone and saw the picture pop up.

"No fucking way." Karen said.

"What?" Her brother asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Nothing." she told him as she took a deep breath her hand was shaking as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" Karen said in a soft voice.

"Hi Karen!" Jon said.

"Jon?"

"Yeah how was your day?"

"It was alright?" Karen said.

"Just alright well how can I make it great?"

Karen's heart began to flutter and her stomach was once again filled with butterflies.

"You just did."

"Good. What did you do today?" Jon asked.

"You don't honestly want to hear about my day." Karen stated.

"Yes I do. Believe me if I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the show tonight?" Karen asked as she began to fixed her dad's plate.

"I'm all ready. It's gonna be epic."

Karen laughed "Epic really? That's a lot to live up to Ambrose."

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing dinner." Karen said as she took her dad's plate into him and sat him up.

"Who that?" Her dad asked noticing she was on the phone.

"Jon!" Karen said.

"Jon?" Her dad repeated.

"Don't worry about it." She told him as she walked out of his room and... went out side so they could talk.

"Sorry about that Jon , had to get my dad his dinner." She told him.

"So brown eyes , tell me what did you do today?" He asked her again.

When Karen heard him say that she could feel her face flush as she giggled.

"Well?" Jon said.

Karen went on to explain all about the apple project she did this afternoon with her students.

"Aww cute." Jon told her.

"Really? The unstable lunatic fringe is listening to me talk about painting with apples. Can I ask you a question and you will be totally honest with him?" Karen asked him nervously.

"Complete honesty." Jon said.

"Why did you call me? Not that I don't love to hear your voice and talk to you but..." Karen was embarrassed at the words that just came out of her mouth. "I mean , that's not what I" Karen tried to clarify what she was saying.

Jon was walking around back stage and he couldn't help but laugh as he interrupted her.

"Karen please it's alright. I will be honest I haven't stopped thinking about you since I met you."

"What?"

"You are just so amazing and you are so real. I like you and I wanted to talk to you."

"I like you too." Karen said.

They talked for the next 30 minutes about everything Karen explained more about her day , Jon told her all about the house show last night and the drive to the arena today. Then Karen explained about her dad and how today wasn't such a great day.

"Sorry you have to deal with all that shit. It's not fair." Jon said.

"Yeah well if it's one thing I know it's that life isn't fair."

"You're right about that darling." He said. "Look I have to go but can I call you later after the show? Is that to late?" Jon asked her.

"No I usually don't sleep at night any way if I get to be before 2 am it's a miracle." Karen said with a laugh.

"Why?" Jon asked with concern.

"It's called insomnia."

"I will talk to you later then brown eyes."

"before you hang up can I ask you why you call me that?" Karen asked him with a chuckle.

"You have brown eyes right?" Jon said.

"Yes I do. Have a good show I'll be watching."

"Good. Karen?"

"Yes Jon"

"Just remember that you're not alone." He told her before the hung up the phone.

When Karen walked back into the house her brother was looking at her.

"Who were you talking to?" Brian asked her.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Karen said with a laugh.

Karen got her father ready for bed and then started watching Monday night raw. When Dean Ambrose came out and did his thing with Seth Rollins, Karen's face flushed once again and that feeling of butterflies in her stomach was back.

"Oh man!" Karen said to her self. "I am totally crushing on him. But he has a girlfriend right? I wonder if he will really call me back tonight. What did he mean that I wasn't alone?" All of these questions flooded her mind while she was watching Monday Night Raw!

* * *

_**24 comments after only 3 Chapters! You guys have made my day you are awesome! Thank you so much! Keep letting me know what you think! Glad you are enjoying this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Monday Night Raw ended, Karen laid in her bed thinking about the conversation she had with Jon earlier. It was still unbelievable that he actually called her in the first place this was a dream come true for her.

It was a little after mid-night when her phone range again. Karen smiled ear to ear knowing that it was Jon on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"HI Brown Eyes! Did you watch the show?"

Karen giggled "Of course I did. Nice job like always. Are you driving?"

"Nope, Joe is so that means I get to talk to you." he said with a smile.

"HI Karen." Joe said.

"HI Joe."

"My girl says Hi Joe." Jon said with a laugh.

Karen couldn't believe it did he really just say his girl. "Alright stay calm Karen , don't over think this or say something stupid." She told her self.

"Are you tired?" Jon asked her.

"Nope." Karen said in a mocking Dean Ambrose tone.

"Nice." Jon said with a laugh. "But really? I know you must have had a long day?"

"I'm fine and I am not tired."

That night as Joe drove Jon talked to Karen , at first it was a conversation with all three of them. But soon it turned in to just Karen and Jon talking about everything. Jon was so easy to talk to that Karen just opened right up to him before they knew it was after 2 am and they were at the hotel.

"Jon we've talked almost all night! I really think you should get some sleep." Karen told him.

"Look who's talking. Don't you have to work tomorrow or I guess I should say today.?" Jon asked her.

"Yeah I am teaching 2nd grade."

"So no painting with apples." He said with a laugh.

" No probably not. 2nd graders are to cool for that!" Karen laughed.

"You have a really cute laugh."

"Jon?"

"I mean it." Jon said.

They talked about 5 more minutes before finally hanging up.

Karen put her phone on her night stand, she couldn't help but have a smile on her face as she finally felt relaxed enough to fall asleep.

With Jon:

He was laying back in the bed with his arms behind his head. When Joe came out of the bathroom and just looked at his friend.

"Finally off the phone?" Joe asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. She's great isn't she." Jon smiled.

"Wow dude really?"

"What?"

"You are totally into her."

"She's just so real. I mean I've never met anybody like her before in my life. I can tell her anything so doesn't judge me for my past and I listen to all the shit she's been through. She's amazing , dude her dad was a complete ass her entire life she mom worked two jobs to support her and her older brothers. Yet instead of choosing her dream career she chose to be a teacher, then gave that up to just to take care of her dad. Man she deserves the world. I want to make it happen for her."

"Jon?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"What is your plan? Are you going to date her?"

Jon got a huge smile on his face "I never thought about that I am not really the dating type. Let's be honest."

"What about Renee you seemed to have been settling down with her? She did spend time with you on the movie set didn't she?" Joe questioned.

"You want me to be real , let's be real. I like Renee but I think we are just friends with benefits and I honestly don't see a future with her."

"But you do with Karen? Someone you met three days ago?"

" I didn't say that, but there is just something about Karen. I can't stop thinking about her and I just ... I want to see her again." Jon told him.

"So your going to invite her out to Vegas?"

"That's not a bad idea, or maybe I will just head back to Michigan."

**Tuesday Afternoon** - Karen was in the second grade class room grading their Math Tests while they were at Gym. When her phone went off it was a text from Jon.

"Hope you are having a great day! Can't wait to talk to you!"

"Grading math tests , it's tons of fun! Thanks! I hope your having a good day too." She text back.

"Always when I talk to you." Jon text back with a wink face.

Karen's heart fluttered she couldn't believe that this was happening. Jon Good was texting her and they had talked a lot the last few days he was an amazing guy. Karen was crushing on him hard, she just had her guard up. She didn't want to get played by him or get her heart-broken after all she'd been through that is the last thing she wanted.

After school Karen headed home Parker was there playing when she arrived.

"Hi Karen."

"Hi Buddy. How was school?" She asked him as he was sitting on her bed watching TV and playing with his wrestlers.

"It was school." He stated.

"Did you learn anything?"

"No not really. I had guy and recess."

"So then it was a good day." Karen said with a smile.

"Does your mom close?"

"Yup. So I am here until 9 Main Event tonight right on the Network?"

"Yes for just"

"$9.99." They both said with a laugh.

Her dad was actually have a good day and was sitting up in his wheel chair in the livingroom watching American Pickers on TV.

"Having a good day today?" She asked him.

"Oh Yes." Her dad stated.

"Good."

**With Jon:** He was at the arena getting ready for the show when Colby came in to the locker room.

"So this thing with you and Karen?" Colby stated.

"Well Hello to you too." Jon said.

"Joe told me you talked almost all night?"

"Yeah so?"

"I am just wondering where this is going? Are you playing her?"

"Colby I would never do that not to her."

"But with Renee it's ok?"

"I am not playing her either. I am actually going to talk to her and we were never really official or whatever anyway we are just friends."

"Alright man I just hope you know what you are doing." Colby told him.

"Dude what the hell is your problem you and Joe both?"

"Nothing it's just you've never been this attached to a woman before especially a fan."

"She's not just a fan. She's a real woman who I like and want to get to know." Jon stated getting a little annoyed at his friend.

"Joe wasn't kidding you got it bad!"

"What?"

"Your falling for her aren't you?"

"I am going to talk to Renee." Jon stated as he left the locker room.

Jon stood off to the side of the camera watching Renee interview Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey you!" She greeted with a smile.

"Hi." Jon said. "So umm can we talk?"

"Yeah." She said as they walked over near catering.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I know that we were suppose to hang out on our days off but I think I am going to head to Michigan."

"Why?" Renee questioned.

"There is someone who I really need to see."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just really want to see her."

"Her?"

"I am not going to lie to you I met someone on Saturday."

"I know. Colby told me that you met a fan at the house show in Michigan."

"I did and I am going to see her."

"Can I ask why?" Renee asked him as they were sitting at the table.

"She's an amazing woman who has been through hell and I just want to see her."

"Are you breaking up with me for a fan you met on Saturday?"

"I am not breaking out friendship no. But we can't be anything more. I don't want to hurt you but I just want to be honest." Jon told her.

"Jon I thought our relationship was going somewhere serious?"

"Sorry Renee but I need to do this for her and for me. I hope that you can understand. I enjoy your friendship but that's as far as our relationship will ever go." Jon stated.

"Yeah I get it ... I guess." She told him as she watched him get up and walk away.

**Later that Night _** Karen and Parker were getting ready to watch Main Event. When her phone range.

"Hi." Karen answered.

"Hi Brown Eyes. How are you?"

"Wonderful hanging out with Parker getting ready to watch Main Event. How are you?" she asked him.

"I am great. Never better."

"Who's that Karen?" Parker asked.

"Jon." Karen said with a smile.

"Jon?" Parker said with a confused look on his face.

"Dean Ambrose." Karen said.

"No way shut up. obsession."

"It really is him and it's dedication."

Jon couldn't help but laugh at the conversation he was over hearing.

"Let me talk to Parker." Jon told her.

"Alright, I have to go put my dad to bed. Just remember Jon he's 8." Karen laughed as she handed the phone to Parker.

"He wants to talk to you." Karen said.

"Hello?" Parker said.

"Hey Parker right? I'm Dean Ambrose or Jon."

"No way. How do I know it's the real you?"

Karen couldn't help but laugh as she headed out of the room and went to put her father to bed. By the time she was done Main Event had started and Parker had Karen's phone on the charger.

"So do you believe me now?" Karen asked him with a laugh.

"Yeah that was crazy. I can't believe that you are actually talking to Dean Ambrose. Now if I could just marry a Bella." Parker said with a laugh.

"Remember they are both taken." Karen told him.

"Right, but I could live with Nikki and John Cena that would be the best thing ever."

"Don't you think your mom would miss you!" Karen said.

"Yeah but I still think they are Hot."

" I know you do." Karen said.

That night Karen was in bed tossing and turning trying to get some sleep she was teaching 3rd grade tomorrow. At mid-night her phone went off.

"Good Night Brown Eyes."

Karen couldn't help but smile as she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**31 comments and reviews! You guys are awesome. I am so excited to be writing this story and hearing your feed back is really inspiring! Thanks to all of you who have favored and followed this story! Thank you again! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So Ms. R. How was WWE?" Rocky asked her during free time.

"It probably kicked butt right." Luke added with a smile.

"Yes boys it was amazing. All the matches were great. They put on a great show." Karen explained while showing them the pictures on her camera.

"So did you meet any of the superstars?" Abby another student asked.

"I did actually before the show we met the Bellas and Dean Ambrose." Kate told them.

"WOW That is totally awesome Ms. R." Luke said.

Rocky was laughing while looking at one of the photos.

"What's so funny Mr. Rocky?" Karen said trying to keep a straight face.

"This picture of you and Dean Ambrose is awesome but I have to say you are way shorter than he is."

Karen laughed too. "Your right buddy I am like 5'4 and he is well over 6 foot."

"He's cute. Your cute together." Abby said.

"What did you do after the show? Tell me you ate at TGI Fridays." Luke asked her.

"We did before the show. After the show I actually got to back stage and talked with Dean Ambrose for a little bit and there I met Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." Karen said with a smile.

"No way." Rocky said. "Really? Prove it Ms. Riley."

Karen got out her phone and showed them the picture of Dean and her on her phone.

"Tell us everything you talked about." Luke said with a smirk.

Karen laughed once again. "I wish I could but we need to start cleaning up and getting ready to head home. I still need to hand out your homework."

"Oh man we have homework?" Rocky said.

"Yes sir you do." Karen told him as she rang the bell and told the class to start picking up the class room.

While the kids were doing that Karen's phone began to buzzed.

Luke laughed "No phone calls during school." He joked with her.

" Just pick up the floor you have paper all over. Your desk looks like a tornado hit it." Karen joked back.

"Yeah Tornado Luke." Abby added.

Karen looked at her phone and noticed it was a text message from Jon.

"When does school get out?"

Karen thought that was an odd question but didn't think anything of it.

"It about 10 minutes I will be taking the kids out to the bus. Did you make it home yet?"

Karen knew that Wednesday was a travel day and she knew that he lived in Las Vegas.

"Something like that." He texted back with a smile face.

When the bell rang Karen walked her students to the bus. Then she headed back in when another teacher stopped her to talk. They talked about how she was doing and how her father was.

"I know this can't be easy on you and we miss seeing you everyday."

"Well I miss being here everyday. But I like subbing I am with a different group of kids everyday." Karen said.

"Yeah. So are you free next Wednesday? I need you all day."

"Yes Maggie I am free. Put it in the system." Karen told her.

"Thanks!"

Karen made sure the room was clean before heading out to her car. When her phone rang she notice it was Jon calling her. "Keep Calm Karen. He's just a guy don't fall for him." She told her self. "To late for that" She said out loud as she got in her car and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Brown eyes. Are you heading home?"

"Yes I am leaving school now why?"

"Just wondering. Can you talk and drive at the same time?"

"Hold on." Karen said as she put the phone on speaker. "There now I can."

"So how was the Smackdown taping?"

"It kicked ass like always but I am not going to tell you what happened you will just have to wait until Friday to see it." He laughed.

"Jon you do know that I can look up the spoilers on the internet right."

He laughed "Damn that internet. How was your day?"

"It was good. The kids were all excited to hear about my time at the house show and I showed them the pictures I took. Rocky thinks we look funny together."

"He does why?"

"Because I am way shorter than you."

Jon laughed "That's it?"

"Yeah Abby said you were cute."

"I see you had some WWE fans in your class today huh."

"Yeah Luke and Rocky are huge fans. They like Cena of course but since the Shield split Luke and Rocky fight between who is better in the Shield." Karen said.

"Let me guess between Roman and Seth." Jon stated.

"No. Between You and Seth." Karen told him with a giggle as she was still driving down the road.

"Really?"

"Yes Rocky is a huge Seth Rollins fans and says he gets why he sold out or well bought in but Luke he loves the unstable lunatic fringe that is Dean Ambrose."

"You know I have to say it's refreshing to have boys as fans. Some of the fan girls are a little crazy."

"Tell me about it especially when they pass you notes outside." Karen laughed.

"You know that I didn't mean you right?"

"Yeah I know Jon. But can I ask you something and you will be honest with me?"

"Anything for you Karen."

"Are you dating Renee? I mean I don't care I just wanted to know."

"No I am not. We are just friends. We were friends with benefits for a while but that's all over now."

"Oh Sorry. I think?" Karen said.

"Don't worry brown eyes I'm not. She's a great person but we are still friends it's cool."

"What the hell?" Karen said as she pulled in to her drive way.

"What's wrong?"

"There is weird car at my house. Who the hell is here now? I ate it when people come over , sorry I shouldn't say that but our house is a shit hole and my parents never had the money to fully repair it so it looks nasty and well my dad can barely handle a conversation." Karen said as she got out of her car.

"Karen sweet heart take a few deep breaths and just come inside."

Karen did as Jon asked and the she went in the door through the kitchen and about had a heart attacked as she saw Jon sitting in a wooden chair in the living room talking with her brother.

"Jon?" Karen said dropping the phone.

"Hey brown eyes." Jon said getting up and pulling her in for a hug. Karen's heart was beating so fast she thought it would beat out of her chest, her face flushed and she felt weak in the knees.

"What are you doing here? I mean not that I am not thrilled to see you but it's you day off?" Karen said as she lead him to her bed room.

"I know it's my day off but I just had to see you."

"I'm sorry this house is so shitty. You probably want to run out the door and never look back."

"Karen none of that matters to me. I know you and your family are doing the best you can with what you have. Believe me Karen none of this matters to me. You matter to me." he told her.

"Why? Jon why do I matter to you? I mean we only meet a few days ago."

"I know it sounds weird but there is something about you and I want to get to know you. I've been talking with your brother for the last hour and ... "

"You've been here over an hour?" Karen questioned. "Wait how do you know where I live?"

"Parker." Jon said with a laugh.

"What?"

"Yeah when I talked to Parker the other night I told him I wanted to see you and I asked if he could tell me what town you lived in."

"He told you?"

"Just the town. He said once I got into town I was to go to the only store in town and ask where Karen lived. So I did, after that it was easy because well you live right across the street."

"Yeah well this was a one horse town until the horse died." Karen told him their eyes still locked on each other.

"Did you meet my dad?"

"I said Hi. Before your brother laid him down." Jon said.

Karen went in to check on her dad and he was sleeping. Her brother said that he was leaving to head to his friend Mikes since he had been home for the last few hours. She just nodded.

"I'll be right back." She told Jon as she followed her brother out the door.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing why?"

"Just wondering."

"Dude I still can't believe that Ambrose is in our shit whole of a house."

"I know it's so embarrassing. I wouldn't be surprised if he never talks to me again."

"Karen I think he likes you."

"Nah not really. I think he just wants to be nice. I guess. "

"Karen really? Think about it? Today his day off he lives in Vegas yet he chose to come to a random town in the middle of Michigan just so he could see you. All I am saying is be honest with him and think about." Her brother said as he headed down the road.

Karen took another deep breath as she headed back inside.

Jon was standing in her room looking around at all of her pictures.

"Nice room."

"Yeah it's the one I had as a kid. I know its nothing much but it's home."

"Karen don't worry so much. I get it it's fine."

"I still can't believe that you are in my house. Dean Ambrose."

"Jon. Karen it's just Jon. Dean Ambrose is a character I play on TV."

"Right. Sorry I know you must hate it when girls get all fangirl." Karen laughed.

"Your nervous aren't you?" Jon asked her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you haven't sat down yet and you keep bouncing around. Not that I don't mind the view." He said with a laugh.

Karen couldn't help but laugh as she knew what he meant.

"Yes a little I guess ... I ... just... I am so happy that you're hear Jon I just ... I guess I want to know why? Why are you here in my little town seeing me on your day off?" Karen finally got the words out.

Jon moved closer to her "I wish I had all the answers I wish I could tell you why I am here. To be honest I don't really know myself. But what I do know is that I wanted ... well needed to see you again. Karen you've done something to me in these last few days I can't explain it and I don't even want to. All I know is that I want you in my life and I need to get to know you."

Karen and Jon's eyes were locked on each other he softly touched her cheek with his hand and with his other free hand he pulled her close their hips were touching.

Karen could feel her heart beating faster she was weak in the knees at his touch. All she could think about was their lips touching. As Jon slowly and sweetly moved in closer their lips met. It was pure delight and pleasure. As Karen's mouth opened slightly Jon couldn't help but smile and started to massage his tongue with hers. This was everything she dreamed and imagined it would be ... actually it was even better.

When they pulled away to catch their breath Jon's hand still on her hip and his other hand on her face. Their eyes locked on each other.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." Karen said softly.

"No it's your new reality." He told her in a soft voice before leaning in and kissing her again.

* * *

_**Thank you for you comments and reviews on this story! You guys are great! Thank you and keep letting me know what you think about this story! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Karen didn't have to work the next day so her and Jon spent the morning together. She took him to the next town over and showed him around and they went to her favorite diner for breakfast.

Jon ordered bacon and eggs while Karen ordered the blueberry pancakes.

"Just one pancake?" He asked her as they were sitting across from each other in a booth.

"Yeah one is all I can handle." Karen said with a smile.

"So your one of those girls?" Jon said with a laugh.

"Yes and no I will be nervous to eat in front of you but I wont order just a salad." Karen told him.

"I am glad that you could get away today."

"Yeah me too." Karen said.

Jon softly reached for her hand across the table and held it softly as they looked into each other's eyes. Karen could feel Jon's foot rubbing up against her leg , it made her heart flutter.

Karen couldn't help but smile "Jon are you really playing footsie with me?"

Jon grinned "Yeah."

Karen smiled grew even bigger.

"I love your smile Karen."

That comment made her blush. Which made Jon laugh.

"Your not use to compliments are you?" he asked.

"No I am not." Karen told him.

Another waiter brought the food over it just happened to be Karen' s friend Josh.

"Hey Karen it's been far to long. How's your dad?" He asked her.

"Some days are better than others."

"Well we do miss him around here." Josh said. This was also the place her dad use to hang out in all the time for coffee with his friends.

When Josh walked away Jon couldn't help but stare at both their plates.

"Holy Shit. What the hell is that?" He said with a laugh.

"A pancake." Karen grinned.

" That thing is the size of your head."

"That's why I only got one."

They enjoyed their nice quiet breakfast together just talking about life. Karen started to open up about her past and her relationship with her father.

"I just pretended to care about him. I put on a smile and said he was a great dad , but I had to start being honest with myself. He may not have been a drunk but he smoked like a chimney and never could hold down a job. My mom had to bust her ass. She helped me with the college when she could but for the most part I paid for it myself working two job. But up until he had his stroke he would lie and take all the credit." Karen told Jon as he sat there holding her hand. "Sorry I know you don't care about any of that. I must be boring you half to death."

"Karen I want to know all about you I want to know you. Your not boring me."

"Let's get out of here I have an idea!" Karen said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Jon said raising his eye brow.

"Trust me." Karen told him.

Jon smiled as he paid the bill as they held hand to the car. Karen got in the driver's seat.

"I'm driving." She stated.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Get in and enjoy the ride."

Jon smiled and did was she asked. He was loving this side of Karen she was open and honest and really enjoying life.

They drove for about 10 minutes when she pulled into a park and they drove another few minutes until Karen finally parked the car in front of a lake.

"We're here!"

"You brought me to a lake?"

"It's a little to cold to swim."

"I know that silly. But I love the sound of the water and it's a fairly warm day." Karen smiled as they got out of the car and headed to the beach.

Karen sat in the sand and Jon sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her it felt so natural and right especially when Karen placed her head on his shoulder.

"Wow it really is peaceful out here."

Karen smiled as they cuddled close to each other.

"I told you."

Jon smiled as he kissed the side of her head.

They ended up talking the rest of the morning and in to the afternoon. Jon opened up about his past and Karen about hers.

"I am so sorry that you had to deal with all of that."

"It's fine. It is what it is. But I just am glad that I got to thank you because to honest I don't think I would be sitting here if it weren't for you or the WWE. I know it sounds childish but you gave me hope hearing all your promos and seeing you on TV gave me the courage and the hope to get through all of this. Thank you." Karen told him as they were now staring in to each other's eyes.

Jon nodded " I didn't do anything Brown eyes but I am glad that I am here with you now in this moment." he told her as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and the softly rubbed his thumb over her cheek before slowly leaning in and kissing her softly.

That soft kiss turned into a pretty heavy make out session as Jon laid Karen down in the sand and crawled on top of her. Good thing is was early afternoon and no one was around. Finally Karen slowly pulled away and sat up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Jon everything is more than ok but I just don't think I am good enough for you. I mean really I am a plain Jane. I'm not pretty and I am not a tooth pick I am a little chubby wouldn't you say and here you are the most amazing guy I have ever met kissing me like you just did. Jon ... I am just not good enough for you." Karen told him as she started to cry she stood up and walked towards the car. Jon was hot on her heels to follow her.

"Who says you're not good enough Karen? I never said that I would never say that."

"Let's be real shall we. I've had one boy friend my whole life one and that was in middle school. I was never good enough for any of the guys I like in college and my college room-mate Emily made sure of that. She would always tell me that they weren't good enough for me but I knew better I knew what she ment. I am just poor white trash Jon. You don't want me ... not when you can have any woman in the world."

"Karen I don't want any other woman in this world. I want you. I can't explain it I know we just meet less than a week ago but you are someone special you need to understand that. I want us to get to know each other. So fuck any one who tries to tell you that your not good enough. Bull Shit! You are amazing. Please Karen don't shut me out." He told her as he wrapped his muscle arms around her. "Please let me in." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her ear lobe softly.

"I want to." She whispered back. "But I am just scared."

"I will always be here to catch you. Don't be scared." He told her as their eyes were now locked on each others.

**That after noon** Karen had to be home with her dad while her mom was at work. Karen chose to let Jon all in. He sat with her all after noon watching how she cared for a man who never really cared for her. He watched her , however he was also concerned for her the fun smiling carefree Karen he had gotten to know this morning was now a sad down hearted woman this afternoon. He could see how this was affecting her. Finally a little after 10 when her mother got home from work. Karen walked Jon to the car so he could drive back to the hotel he was staying in.

"Please stay with me tonight." He told her.

"Jon I don't think that is a good idea."

"Karen please. You need rest and you clearly aren't getting that here. Go get some cloths I am not taking no for an answer." Jon said with a straight face.

Karen ran back inside and told her mom she would be back tomorrow and if she needed anything to call her. Her mom seemed frustrated but new her daughter really needed this besides her brother Brian was at the house.

They reached the hotel and went in to his room.

"I bet your use to a more fancy hotel huh?" Karen told him.

"It's cool. I have a king size bed and a jacuzzi all for the same price as I usually pay for just a room." Jon said with a smile.

"It's this more like a big bath tub with jets?" Karen smiled.

"Yeah wanna bubble bath?"

"Jon really?"

"What the hell right." Jon smiled as he started the water.

Karen blushed "I think I am going to get some ice." She grabbed the ice bucket and headed for the ice machine.

When she came back in her heart stopped the lights were dim and there were a few scented candles lit and there were bubbles in the tub and there sat Jon in the water.

"There's room for one more." He smiled at her.

Karen took a deep breath and changed in to her swim suit she didn't remember packing.

"You look good Karen. Don't be so shy." He told her as she slowly got in the water.

They both sat at opposite ends of this small whirl pool until Jon began to play footsie with her again. Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Are your feet ticklish?" Jon said with a mischievous grin.

"No." Karen said while laughing.

"Liar! They are aren't they." he said reaching in the water to tickle her feet.

Karen was laughing so hard that she snorted which made them both laugh even harder.

"This is the girl I like to see." Jon said as he kissed her softly on the lips. "You have the most amazing eyes Karen. They are so brown and beautiful" He told her as she blushed again. He pulled her in to a deep kiss while pulling her on to his lap in the water their tongues seemed to be dancing around each other. Jon's hands were rubbing her body when he then began to pull down the strap of her swim suit and kiss her neck. Things were getting really heated.

"Jon?" Karen said as she looked down at him.

"I need to tell you something."

"What brown eyes. You can tell me anything."

"I've never done this ... well it before." she told him in a low voice.

"What? You've never done what?"

"I've never had ... I've never had sex." She told him in a whisper.

Jon was stunned as he looked into her eyes.

"Your serious?"

Karen was embarrassed and nodded.

"Oh Karen! You are even more amazing than I thought." Jon told her as he softly kissed her lips one more time.

* * *

_**50 reviews and comments after only 6 Chapters! You guys are Awesome! Thank you so much! I love hearing what you have to say! Keep letting me know!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night Jon held Karen close they were cuddling in the king size bed watching a movie on TV.

"Karen you are so amazing."

"Jon I'm not really. I told you earlier I was just never good enough ... no one ever wanted me that way and I wont just sleep with any one."

"That's what makes you special Karen. You don't realize how amazing you truly are. I've been with a lot of women that ... well not a lot ... ok a lot."

Karen couldn't help but laugh as Jon started to ramble about his past but seemed embarrassed.

"Jon it's fine we all have a past. I am not the perfect person you think I've done things I'm not proud of but I've just never done it." Karen told him.

" Karen you are good enough and to be honest I don't feel good enough for you now."

Karen couldn't help but smile.

"Believe me Jon you are good enough ... way to good for me. You are a fricken WWE super star for crying out loud! Didn't Seth once say 'This is Dean Ambrose that's the man you all wish you could be and that's the man all your ladies want to be with tonight'?" Karen said.

Jon couldn't help but smile "I know I'm a stud."

"Yeah you are. So why are you here with me? Be honest are you playing me because I don't think my heart could take that."

Jon sat up and looked into Karen's eyes.

"I know that I've played girls in the past and I'm known for being with a lot of woman. But Karen believe me when I tell you that I would never ever play you like that."

"I do believe you Jon. I am just scared to ... scared that I may fall for you and then you decide there is something better out there for you. It's possible I mean look at me."

Jon smile "Karen I've been looking at you all day and believe me when I took a shower tonight it was ice cold!"

Karen couldn't help but smile.

"Please understand why I need ... we need to take this slow."

"I get it Karen and I am not going to hurt you.. I would never want to cause you any pain. Brown eyes you are stuck with me now and we will take this slow!" He told her as he kissed her softly then pulled away and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as they cuddled in bed finishing the movie.

**The next morning** Karen slowly opened her eyes to Jon staring at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Good Morning." Jon said with a smile.

"Morning. You know , I'm not use to waking up with some one it the bed with me, well besides the cat." Karen said with a smile.

"First of all that is no cat that fucker is like 20 pounds." Jon laughed. "Second you look good in the morning."

"Yeah I have serious bed head and my hair looks just at wild as yours I'm sure." Karen laughed as she ruffled his hair with her hand.

"You're luck I like you."

"I know you hate it when people touch your hair." Karen laughed as Jon took her by surprise and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What time is your flight?" Karen asked as she softly pulled away.

" 2 pm. Don't remind me." He told her.

"You don't want to go beat up Seth Rollins?"

"Oh I wont give up the chance to beat on Seth , but I am just worried about you."

Karen looked at him a little funny "Why?"

"Because I am going to take a chance here and hope that I don't piss you off but ... I think you're doing too much. I am worried that your losing who you are because of all of this shit around you." Jon bluntly told her.

"I know I am. But I try to find time for myself whether it's watching the Network or going for a run. I try to make time but some times it's just not that easy. Jon don't worry about me I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that. Karen these last 48 hours have been amazing."

" I agree. Jon you are like a dream come true. Now I don't want to freak you out or have you run in the other direction but I've dreamt about what it would be like to meet you and to be honest I didn't think you would have ever given me a second look. But here we are." Karen said a little shyly.

"Karen I've given you a second look a third look ... I can't stop looking at you." He told her as he kissed the side of her mouth softly then their lips connected. It was like a dream once again for Karen their were fireworks between them. When Jon softly pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I am going to take a shower now." He grinned as he got up. Karen couldn't help but laugh as she watched and checked out the hot shirtless muscler man in a pair gym shorts walk a little slowly to the bath room.

Karen laid back in bed staring at the ceiling thinking to herself. " I can't believe this is happening to me! Please God don't let this be a dream. Please."

**Later that morning** Jon took Karen to her friend Terri's before he was making the hour drive to the airport.

"Terri this is Jon. Jon this is my best friend Terri." Karen said.

"Hey." Terri said "Glad you took a chance Ambrose. I told you it would be worth it." She grinned.

"I took the ball and ran with it." Jon said back. "She is worth it." He told her as he kissed Karen's cheek. Terri couldn't help but laugh.

"So can you give me a ride to my house? It's out of Jon's way he's heading to the airport." Karen asked Terri.

"Sure no problem I work this afternoon at 2 anyway. So you flying out of Grand Rapids?" Terri asked.

"Yeah. It's like an hour from here?" Jon questioned.

"Yup" Terri stated.

They headed out to Apple Bee's for Lunch. Jon , Karen and Terri.

Jon and Karen were sitting on the same side of the booth this time with Terri across from them. Jon had his arm around Karen as they talked. Terri was the opposite of Karen she isn't afraid to tell people how is feels.

"Karen use to be this really shy quiet person. But over the years I have made her open up." Terri told him. "I tell her stand up for yourself damn it."

"Hey now I am getting better at that."

"Better yes but you still need to stand up for yourself am I right Jon?" Terri said.

Jon just smiled and looked at Karen. Terri went on to talk about how they met when they were kids but had two different social circles and they reconnected a few years ago when they both started coaching girls basketball at the school in their town. Karen and Terri actually were the athletic directors as well. But sadly Karen went on to explain that the School Board had to make the choice to close the school.

"Karen's on the school board too. She didn't tell you that did she." Terri said.

"No she didn't? So you are a substitute teacher and still on the school board all while helping your mom take care of your dad?" Jon said.

Karen didn't say anything she just nodded and looked over at Terri.

"What thought he should know. She's not one to sit around and do nothing."

"Well I wasn't ... I didn't do anything this summer really. Except take my dad to doctors appointments. But that's enough talk about me."

"See Jon so shy." Terri said.

They talked a little more over lunch then before heading out. Jon went to pay the bill.

"No I got this. You paid for breakfast yesterday. It's only fair." Karen said.

"Karen it's fine. I got this."

"Nope." She said with a smile.

As she went to pay the bill - Terri and Jon walked out to the parking lot.

"Alight Ambrose. I can see she's getting attached to you already. I am warning you ... break her heart I will hunt you down. Got it." Terri told him in a straight face.

"I get it. Don't worry Terri I really like her and I would never hurt her."

"Good. I am just saying she has been through hell and back and has waited her whole to actually fall for a guy ... don't screw her up." Terri stated.

"You two really are best friends huh?"

"What is that you say Believe That?" Terri said.

Jon laughed "Umm I don't say that any more ... but Reigns does."

"Who cares any way." Terri smirked. "My point is that Karen is the most amazing person you will ever meet so consider yourself lucky that she is letting you in."

Karen came out to the parking lot and Terri and Jon stopped talking.

"So I guess you'll be heading to the airport now?" Karen said to Jon as she walked him over to the Rental Car.

"Yeah. I will call you when I get in ok?"

"OK. Are you traveling with Joe again?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. Meeting up with him at the airport."

"OK."

Jon could see the joy in Karen's face start to fade.

"Brown Eyes Look at me." He told her as he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "I told you last night your stuck with me. Don't worry I will call you."

"I know you. I'm sorry I am just being a dumb girl. I knew you would have to leave." Karen told him still looking into his eyes.

"We will see each other soon. I promise." Jon said as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips then he pulled her in to a hug Karen laid her head on his chest.

"Don't think I'm crazy or anything but I am going to miss you." Karen said.

Jon smiled "I'll miss you too. Don't worry and if you need anything just call me."

Karen and Jon kissed again before he finally got back in the car and pulled away. She got in Terri's car and they headed to her house.

"So did you know ... sleep with him last night?" Terri said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh My God. Terri really?"

"What I have to know?"

"No I didn't!" Karen stated.

"But you wanted to huh." Terri laughed.

Karen took a deep breath in and out "You have no idea!" Karen said with a smile.

* * *

_**61 Comments and Reviews! WOW you guys are amazing! I am glad that you are enjoying this story! Keeping letting me know what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Saturday Afternoon:** Jon and Joe were the gym working out before another house show.

"So how was your time off?" Joe asked Jon.

"It was good. Really good."

"Did you stay in Michigan the whole time?"

"Yeah I did. I really got to know Karen. Dude she is freaking amazing."

"In bed right?"

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean we didn't , I didn't"

"You didn't make a move? Dean Ambrose didn't make a move?" Joe joked.

"Dude it's not like that with her."

"So you don't want her?"

"Why does it always have to be about Sex? To answer your question believe me I want to?"

"So the problem is what?" Joe said.

"We are taking it slow alright. Now will you spot for me or what?" Jon said as he laid back on the bench to lift.

"Whatever you say Ambrose but I know you. Patients and taking it slow are not how you do things." Joe commented as he spotted for Jon.

**With Karen -** Her mom didn't have to work so Karen was a little more free with her schedule. She actually was able to get out and go for a run with her other friend Laura.

"So I have to ask who was that hot guy at your house?" she asked when they stopped at the bridge out side of town for a rest.

"What?"

"Karen we live in a small town ok? I mean it's not even a town more like a village you know news travels fast. Do dish who was he."

"His name is Jon."

"Jon? That's it? That's all I get are you kidding me right now. I have to know more. Hello Karen we are best friends you have to tell me everything."

"Alright. But you can't freak out and read too much in to it deal?"

"Deal."

"His name is Jon. I met him at the WWE Live show I went to last week."

"And he came to see you. Does he live around here? Tell me that he has a job , because most the dead beats in the area smoke pot and drink."

"No he actually lives in Vegas and yes Laura he has a great job."

"Wait he lives in Las Vegas Nevada?"

"No New Jersey yes you idiot."

"I was just checking. What the hell was he going in Michigan?"

"He was here for work."

"Karen why do I get the feeling there is something you're not telling me?"

"I will tell you but it goes in the vault and doesn't come out I mean it!"

"Who would I tell?"

"Laura?"

"Fine I get it! It's in the vault."

"He's a WWE Super Star is in ring name is Dean Ambrose."

Laura stood there and couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Yeah OK. You got me. You had me going there for a minute. So this guy must have just been a friend of Brian's."

Karen looked at her friend confused.

"I should have known you wouldn't believe me. I am heading back are you coming?"

"Sure. I can't believe you actually thought I would believe that."

Karen just rolled her eyes she knew that her friend was right. It did sound unbelievable. When she made it home her dad was already in bed she took a shower.

"There's dinner on the table." Dawn *her mom*

"Thanks. How is he?"

"He's alright. Sleeping now."

Karen nodded and headed in to her room to eat. She was in her room a lot it was her space. Her bedroom was painted 1/2 red and 1/2 black it was her space the only space in the house that she could let loose and really be herself. She felt comfortable and at home so this is where she spent most of her time. She sat on her bed and got out her lab top. She got on Facebook and played a few lives of Candy Crush, she was also logged in to Twitter. She didn't really tweet much but when she did it was mostly about Wrestling , Football or Nascar. Tonight she didn't have anything to say so she just looked around she couldn't help herself it was habit she typed in Dean Ambrose.

"There is he." She said with a smile as the page loaded. She couldn't help but read all the fan girl tweets. Especially all the ones that say Is Dean and Renee dated or when they would use the hash tag Deanee. She couldn't help but smile as she saw a fan post a photo of Dean and Roman heading to the arena for the house show tonight. Karen just smiled. She needed to take a chance at least once in her life she grabbed her phone and text him.

"Nice Hat you're wearing tonight. By the way you ass looks hot in those jeans." Before she could change her mind she hit the send button. The second she did that she regretted.

"Damn it Karen! Why did you do that! What if he gets pissed. Great I pissed of the unstable lunatic fringe. Great! He's gonna hate me." She kept saying to herself.

When her phone buzzed Karen picked it up and took a deep breath and looked at it.

"You think my ass looks Hot?"

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes I do. Thanks to all your fangirls I can stalk you on twitter."

"I wish you were here with me."

"Me too. Have a good show ... .kick some Seth Rollin ass!"

"I will don't you worry about that. Call you Later."

Karen smiled she played a few more lives of Candy Crush then she checked in on her mom and dad before putting in a movie. It was about 11pm when her phone went off.

"Hello?" Karen said into the phone.

"HI Karen right?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Joe."

"Hi Joe?"

"How are you tonight baby girl?" He asked her like they were best friends. Karen couldn't help but laugh he sounded just like he does on TV.

"I am fine. How are you?"

"Fine and dandy like cotton candy."

"Are you kidding me right now? Did you really just say that?"

"My daughter says that."

"Cute. You would be surprised what some of my students say."

"Dude Where the fuck is my phone?" Karen heard Jon said.

"Joe did you not have permission to call me." Karen asked holding back her laughter.

"It the words of Dean Ambrose Nope!"

"Joe what hell man?" Jon said.

"Sorry bro just talking with the girl you think is amazing."

"Dude shut up and just go get the car. Dumb ass." Jon said as he got the phone from Joe.

"Hello Karen?"

"Hi Jon." Karen said with a laugh. "So I take it Joe stole your phone."

"Yes ass." Jon said with a laugh. "How are doing tonight?"

"I am just fine. I see that you and Roman played Monkey in the middle again with the brief case."

"How the hell do you know that?" Jon said with a laugh.

"I told you your like a God on twitter." Karen laughed.

"That is flattering and slightly creepy. Do anything fun today?"

"No, I went for run and played Candy Crush that's about it. I told you I am a very dull girl."

"You are anything but dull. So I had an idea you can call me crazy but I just ... I want you to come to Vegas with me this week."

"What Jon I just don't know if I can."

"Do you not want to?"

"No I want to ... it's just my dad has a doctor's appointment and I do have to work at least two days this next week."

"Tell me you will at least think about it brown eyes please. I think you could really use the time away."

"I promise I will think about it."

Later that Night Jon and Joe were hanging in the hotel when Colby came in.

"What's up?"

"Not much." Joe said.

"How was Michigan? Did you ... get any?"

"Colby what the fuck man?" Jon said a bit defensive.

"What? I was just asking usually we have to shut you up about your booty calls." Colby laughed.

"Alright now that your both here I am only going to say this once ... and if you say anything I will not hesitate to stab either of you with a fork!"

"Fine." Colby said getting comfortable on in the chair by the TV.

"Karen's not a booty call or another one night stand for me. I really like her and I can't help but want to be around her."

"So you two didn't?"

"Colby!" Jon said.

"Sorry I was just wondering."

"No they didn't." Joe added.

"Damn Jon you got it bad. You really like her don't you?"

"Yes. I saved her life but I think honestly she is saving mine!" Jon told them.

* * *

_**68 comments and reviews! I can't believe it! Thank you all so much for commenting , reviewing , favoring and following this story! You all Rock! Keep being awesome and letting me know what ****you think****!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Over the next few days Karen contemplated Jon's offer. She wanted more than anything to go to Vegas with him, she was falling for him fast and hard. She was at work today teaching 5th grade , they were going over their math homework. Then she dismissed the class for their afternoon recess, she wasn't on duty today so she stayed in the class room and started picking up the room a little bit. A few of her students chose to stay in side to read or finish up their math.

"Ms. Riley you're a WWE fan right?" Nathan one of her students asked.

"Yes!" she couldn't help but think of Jon.

"I thought so I remember when you subbed for us last year and we talked about the Shield. You loved the Shield."

"I did ... well I do."

"Seth Rollins is going to cash in the brief case and be the next champ." Jake another student said.

"Nope." Karen said with a laugh.

"You don't think he'll cash in?" Jake asked.

"Not on Lesnar are you nuts. I like Seth but Brock will break him in two. Besides with Ambrose hot on his trail Seth doesn't have a chance."

"You think so?" Nate said.

"I know so. Dean is going to make sure that Seth pays for everything he's done."

"Yeah Kane too."

Karen was now sitting at the desk listen to her students talk when her phone began to buzz. She read a text from Jon.

_"Just made it to the arena. :) Tell me that I get are coming to Vegas with me and make my day?"_

_"You know I want to! But ..."_

"No Buts! I will have a ticket waiting for you. I know you are nervous about the money. Don't worry I got you covered Brown Eyes."

Karen couldn't help but have a school girl grin on her face. She needed to work out a few more details and tell her mom , but Jon was right she needed this and she was going to take a chance. After school Karen was heading. Her brother had actually had to take her to work today and pick her up because they were down to one car and their mother didn't drive.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of this week?" Karen asked her brother.

"No not really, I think I have to help Mike with wood. But that's it why do you have to work?"

"No, but Jon asked me to go to Las Vegas with him for a few days. I really want to go." Karen stated.

"Really? Don't you think he's moving a little fast , I mean don't get me wrong he's a great guy and funny as hell. But you just met him and he's already came to see you here in Michigan and now he wants you to go to Vegas? Karen ... your my little sister and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Brian you are a great big brother ... just as good as Joe." Karen laughed referring to their eldest brother. "But I really need this, you know that ass he driving me crazy. So please tell me that you will be able to take mom to work , pick her up and take him to his doctors appointment. I will owe you whatever you want?" Karen said with a laugh.

"Fine , I'll do it but Karen can you really afford it I mean ... plane tickets are expensive." He told her.

"I have a little money save , but Jon is actually paying for me to fly out there. Before you say anything I know I shouldn't except his offer and shouldn't let him pay for me. But Brian I really ... really want to see him and I am going to be selfish and just let him to do. You know my motto what's the worst that can happen?"

"Your plane could crash or he could be a total player and break your heart?"

"Exactly so anything above those two things will be a great time right?" Karen told him.

"Mom's not gonna like it."

"I know but I can't keep putting my life on hold for them. I am going insane Brian."

"I know we both are."

"You just leave mom to me." Karen said with a laugh.

**Later that evening **Karen had finished the dishes and helped her dad lay down. She grabbed her phone and called Jon.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jon. It's Karen."

Jon couldn't help but laugh. "I know. HI."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No. How was work?"

"It was good. Ummm ... is the offer to go to Vegas with you still open?"

"Hell yeah it! You in right?"

"Yes I'm in."

"Great! I text you the details. I am excited to see you!"

"Me too. Have a good show!" Karen said.

"Always."

Karen went in to check on her dad one more time. When her phone buzzed ... with her flight information. She couldn't believe how fast that was.

_"That was fast! Thank you and I can't wait to see you too."_

_"Joe helped see you tomorrow!"_

Karen was all smiles as she went in to check on her dad one more time.

"Are you ok Dad?" Karen asked.

"Yeah Good." he told her.

"I will be right back , I am just going over to the store to talk to Terri Ok?"

"OK!"

They could leave him alone for about an hour at a time , they knew they probably shouldn't but if he was in bed watching TV they didn't see the harm and she didn't do it often if at all. Karen smiled as she went across the street.

"Hey you knew in town?" Terri said with a laugh.

The store was a small town general store which doubled at the post office. There was a small table in the back were they would sit at talk. Parker was finishing up his home work.

"Hey Parker Man." Karen greeted him. "How was school?"

"It was ok."

"Just OK?"

"Yup. I'm done with my homework Mom can I go out and play?"

"Yeah just changed your clothes first." Terri told him as he ran out the back door. "So what's up?"

"What are you doing tomorrow morning do you have to work?"

"No I have tomorrow off. Why? Well I have to take Parker to school."

"Can you take me to Grand Rapids?"

"Yeah I guess I can why? I mean I'll do it just wondering."

"Your taking me to the airport!"

"What the hell? Wait are we picking up or am I dropping off?" She laughed.

"You dropping me off. I am taking a big chance here Terri. I am going to Las Vegas."

"Shut up for real? With Jon right or do we call him Dean I am still not sure how this wrestling name thing works, John Cena uses his real name but the Dean doesn't?" Terri laughed.

"Focus!"

"Right Sorry. So your meeting him there?"

"Yeah tell me that I am not crazy ... this is a good idea right?" Karen said a little nervous.

"Yes it's a perfect idea. For many reasons , you like him and he likes you for starters. Also you need to get out of this hell whole of a town. You were so close to leaving before but you came back and I get it. You wanted to be here for your mom but you really need to start being selfish." Terri smiled. "So are you going to you know." Terri laughed.

"What? Be nervous to fly? Hell yeah I've never been on a plane before ... and the farthest I've been is Chicago well I went to Kentucky a couple of times in Junior high for a church thing. But we drove." Karen said.

"Karen ... that's not what I meant. You'll be fine on the plane. I meant do you think you'll ..."

"Terri! Really?"

"Hey I know you want to I was just asking."

"I like him a lot but I am just scared."

"Don't worry it's like ripping off a band aid."

"Well on that note I have to go. But I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I am gonna make sure you get on that plane!" Terri said with a laugh.

That night Karen started to pack ... she didn't know what to wear to be honest she had never done anything like this before. Did she take work clothes for what? She was nervous as she paced her bed room listening to music. She finally started backing just simple clothes , but tossed in a few of her nicer shirts and jeans.

"So are you going to get mom?" Her brother asked as he stood in her door way.

"Yeah I am leaving now , also my plane leaves in the morning and Terri is taking me to the airport."

"So you're really going to do this. Just go off with Ambrose?"

"I know you are worried , I am nervous as hell but I need to do this please understand. I know this makes me a selfish bitch but I just have to do this."

"I get it." Her brother told her.

That night she picked her mother up from work which was about a 25 minute drive from their house.

"So Mom I umm talked to Jon today."

"Yeah? The wrestler right? I still can't believe he was at our house. So embarrassing."

"I know. But he asked me to go to Vegas with him for a few days. I know you are going to say now , but hear me out. He's already paid for my ticket Terri is taking me to the airport in the morning and Brian will be driving you where ever you need to go."

"Karen really? You just going to take off like this. I need you here."

"Mom I love you and I know these last several months have been hell on both of us and we didn't get to do anything this summer and you didn't even get to see your grand kids but once." Karen said referring to her older brothers two children. "I will make this up to you I promise. But please understand that I have to do this for me."

"Alright. How long will you be gone? Saturday maybe? He really didn't say but if you need anything I will be on the first flight home I promise. I will have my phone and I will leave you a few checks."

"OK. Have fun I guess and just be careful I just don't ... Just be careful."

**With Jon -** After the Smackdown taping they were heading out to the rental car.

"So Karen said yes?" Joe asked as they were putting their bags in trunk.

"She did! I will be picking her up at the airport tomorrow and I am rock her world!"

"A little "Bow Chicka Wow Wow"?" Joe said in a little song as he moved his hips.

"Dude?"

"What I am just saying you're getting her alone in Vegas. You are going to seal the deal."

"Shut up and get in the car." Jon demanded.

As they headed to the airport there was a part of him that new Joe was right he respected Karen , but could he really take things slow with her? He didn't know for sure but there was just something about her he was going to try.

**The next morning** Terri took Karen to the airport.

"Have fun!" Terri said with a smile as she pulled her friend into a hug. "Are use protection."

"Terri!" Karen said a little embarrassed.

"I am just saying. Have fun for real!"

"I will."

Karen went through security and boarded the plane. She took a deep breath as the plane took off , this was her first flight ever and was a little nervous she didn't know what to expect but it really wasn't that bad. She was now on her way to Las Vegas and to Jon!

* * *

**_77 Comments and Reviews - Thank you all so much for commenting , reviewing , favoring and following this story! You all Rock! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Karen couldn't help but get a nervous feeling in her stomach when the flight attendant prepared them for landing.

"What am I doing? What if he doesn't show up. What if I am stuck in Vegas." All the questions plagued her mind. "Stop Karen, He'll be there. Don't freak out and just be calm."

As she got off the plane she was a little over whelmed she looked around to see if she could see Jon anywhere. She smiled at the Welcome to Las Vegas sign and couldn't help herself as she took a selfy she posted it on Facebook. "Made it to Las Vegas! Time to take a chance!"

She headed over to baggage claim. When some one tapped her on the shoulder it make her jump.

"Sorry Brown Eyes. Didn't mean to make you jump." Jon told her.

"It's alright I just didn't see you there." Karen told him.

"I am so glad you're here. Ready to have your world rocked." Jon said as he took her bag from her.

"Oh yeah Jon bring it on." She smiled.

They went out to his car Jon tossed her bag in the trunk and then opened the door for her as they headed to his apartment.

"How was your flight?" He asked her.

"It was good. I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be I mean for my first flight and all."

"What? You've never flown before today? Ever?"

"No?" Karen said a little embarrassed.

"What hell Karen you should have told me and then I would have flown with you." Jon said as he softly reached over for her hand.

"It's fine Jon. Really I am a big girl and I did really well. The take off was a little scary." Karen told him. "Thank you for doing this for me. I mean you really didn't have to invite me to your home."

"Listen brown eyes why wouldn't I. I told you , you are not alone not anymore. I don't know what it is about you but I just can't stop thinking about you. I want to know everything about you."

"There is really not much to know. I haven't really been any where or done anything."

"I think your selling your self short. I want to help you start living life. Karen baby you deserve to live life, we are young and have our whole lives a head of us. So the next few days you have one job!" He told her. "OK?"

"Relax and let loose baby!" He said with that amazing grin as he kissed her hand.

Karen smiled as he stomach filled with butterfly's was this really happening right now? Was she really in Las Vegas with Dean Ambrose ... well Jon! She had the biggest smile on her face as they continued to drive she was trying to look at everything she could taking this all in. They arrived at his place and he carried her bag inside Karen slowly walked in and looked around. It was a total bachelor pad and she didn't expect anything different.

"I am going to put your stuff in here." He told her as he walked into his bed room. Karen couldn't help but stare at is king size bed that wasn't made.

"I know not much of a house keeper. But hell I am rarely here anyway." He said with a laugh.

Karen gave him a smile.

"You nervous aren't you?"

"It is that obvious? I don't mean to be." Karen said as he softly took her hand and lead her to the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Talk to me. I don't want you to be nervous. I know this is a little fast but like I said you need this."

"I don't know why I am so nervous. I guess I am just scared that this is all a dream and I am going to wake up and be back in that shit hole of a town and you ... the most amazing guy I have ever met ... that you aren't ... real. I want this to be real!" Karen said holding in her tears.

"Karen babe." Jon began to say as he softly placed his hand on her cheek. "This is your new reality." He slowly leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It wasn't forceful it was soft and sweet. Karen's eyes were locked on Jon as a smile appeared on her face.

"I like this new reality." Karen said before kissing him again.

"Good because I have some fun thing planned for us."

"Do I have time to shower and change first?"

"Of course darlin." He said.

Later that afternoon Jon showed Karen all around Vegas - She was all smiles. Jon was making jokes she laughed so hard when he did his Dusty Rhodes impression. She even asked if he could still sing the CZW song. Which he attempted do semi well.

"Jon today has been amazing , thank you. How did you know I love animals?" She asked as they walked around the zoo.

"I took a guess." He smirked.

"I know that you have three favorite animals any type of cat , penguins and lemurs." He said.

"How the hell do you know all that?"

"I told you I am a good guesser." He smirked as they were now holding hands.

"I didn't know that you were in to PDA?" Karen teased him as they were heading towards the snake house.

"I'm not that type of guy usually but today I am." He stated.

"Fair enough. Just to let you know snakes freak me out so I may get a little jumpy in here." She told him.

Jon grinned from ear to ear "Fine by me Darlin."

They walked in and Jon was all into the snakes looking at them and touching the glass. Karen held tight to Jon's arm as she looked at them.

"You know it says Don't touch the glass right?"

"Yeah I know. But I do it anyway." He smiled.

"I kind of got that. So I have to ask when Jake the snake dropped that snake on you. You really liked it didn't you."

"Hell yeah it was fucking awesome. Best Old School Raw Ever. I couldn't help it I tried to hold in my smile."

"I knew it! I told my brother you were trying not to smile."

They walked around a little more and then they went into the gift shop and looked around a little.

"Do you want anything?"

"No?"

"Come on I can't take a girl to the zoo and not get her anything."

"Jon really it's fine. I don't need anything. The zoo trip was enough."

"Nope ... we are going to get you something." He smiled

Karen finally chose a stuffed Lemur.

"Jon thank you so much for today it was really fun and I got some really good pictures. Which I promise I wont post on Facebook or twitter."

Jon smiled "The days not over yet!"

They stopped at Wal - Mart and went in.

"You really do shop at Wal-Mart?"

"Yeah this place has everything."

They grabbed some food and then headed out to the car and Jon began to drive Karen noticed that they were heading out-of-town.

"Where are we going? This is where the other shoe drops right? Your taking me out the Nevada desert and it's like a 'Hills Have Eyes' thing?"

Jon just laughed. "You really do need to relax. You will just have to wait and see."

When they arrived it was worth the wait Jon grabbed the blanket and the food and the hike up a hill and he placed the blanket down on the ground. They sat down and enjoyed the amazing view of the sun setting together.

"Jon this is amazing. It's so beautiful and majestic."

"Yeah I am enjoying the view too." Jon told her she didn't noticed that he wasn't even looking at the setting sun he was looking at her. He pulled her in to his chest and wrapped his arms around her as he placed his head on her shoulder Karen placed her hands on top of Jon's. Karen was trying to hold in her tears. But one escaped and fell to her cheek she quickly wiped it away.

"Aww why are you crying brown eyes?"

"Jon this is the most amazing moment in my life, this is the stuff people only dream about. I am sitting on this cliff in Nevada with you watching the sun set. It's magical, but I can't stopping thinking about how I am not good enough for you let's be real Jon. I like you so much but I am just scared to let you in. This moment in time is the best in my life and all I can think about is what is going to happen when it's over?"

"Look at me" Jon said as Karen moved to face him. "You are good enough for me. I don't have all the answers like I've said before and we will take this one step at a time. But right now in this moment know that you are the only one I want to share this with." He told her as he placed on hand softly on her cheek and the other around her waist and he pulled her to a hot steamy kiss!

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and comments you guys were great so I thought I would up load another chapter of you today! :) I love hearing your thoughts on this story! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Karen was making breakfast while Jon slept in. She couldn't believe this was really happening to her she was convinced that at any moment this dream would be over and that though scared her.

"Smells great! I didn't know you could cook." Jon said with a smile.

"You haven't eaten yet. I know how to cook a few things." Karen told him.

"So I was thinking today we could just stay in are you ok with that?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking cuddling and watching a movie or two then I will take you tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." Karen said with a smile.

After Karen cleaned and did the dishes from breakfast she got on her phone and checked Facebook while sitting on the couch.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked as he sat down beside her.

"Well the picture I posted yesterday is getting a lot of attention." Karen smiled at him as she showed him her phone.

"What the hell you in Vegas with out me?" Jon read from one of her friends. "Why are you in Vegas? This is a joke right!" He said read again.

"Apparently you aren't allowed to have a life?" Jon said a bit defensive.

"I don't think they mean it like that I think it's just a little out there for me to do something like this." Karen said.

"Well I am so glad you did."

"Me too."

"And here let me answer their questions shall I." Jon smirked as he took Karen's phone. "How the hell do I post something anyway?"

Karen laughed and showed him. Jon smiled as he slowly began to type and then delete what he was saying.

"How about I tell you what to put." He laughed as Karen took her phone back. "I am in Vegas with a hot sexy stud." He began to say.

" I am not putting that. Even if it is the truth!" she smiled.

"Fine. I am in Vegas having the time of my life with my boyfriend!" Jon smiled.

"What?" Karen said in a shaky voice.

"In Vegas with my boyfriend!" Jon repeated.

"Jon?" Karen said her voice still a little shaky.

"Type it in." Jon smiled. "Because from this moment on you are my girl and I am your guy." He said. "That is how it works right , I am honestly new to this whole boyfriend / girlfriend thing."

"Are you sure I don't want to have that DTRT."

"The what now?"

"The Define the Relationship Talk." Karen said.

"What the hell is that?"

Karen laughed "I've honestly never had to have this conversation before like I said I've never really had a boyfriend. I mean unless you count Jimmy. We were in 7th grade."

"Really? Not even in college?" He asked.

"No , I mean I really like this guy named but I guess I just wasn't good enough. I think my room-mate Emily had a lot to do with that. But it is what it is and it's in the past so who cares." Karen told him.

"Damn right who cares. If he didn't think you were good enough well then he's the idiot. But your here with me now and that's all that matters. You're my girl now." Jon said as wrapped his arm around her. "So did you tell your Facebook people your with your boyfriend."

"Jon is this really what you want?"

"Is it what you want?"

"I do. But you do know what being a boyfriend means right? I don't want to insult you but this is a huge deal to me."

"I know. I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it. I want to you to be my girlfriend." Jon told her and he as he kissed her cheek and noticed her eyes were filled with tears. "Don't cry darlin."

"Jon I usually never cry I am kind of a bad ass, but you just make me a puddle of nerves. I mean that in a good way." Karen told him as she kissed him.

That afternoon they spent it together cuddled on the couch they watched two movies Jon chose 'Point Break' and Karen made him sit through her favorite movie. It was a classic black and white movie called 'Some Like It Hot'.

"This is my favorite part." Karen said to him.

As they watched the TV still cuddled together.

**"Jerry: Oh no you don't! Osgood, I'm gonna level with you. We can't get married at all.**

**Osgood: Why not?**

**Jerry: Well, in the first place, I'm not a natural blonde.**

**Osgood: Doesn't matter.**

**Jerry: I smoke! I smoke all the time!**

**Osgood: I don't care.**

**Jerry: Well, I have a terrible past. For three years now, I've been living with a saxophone player.**

**Osgood: I forgive you.**

**Jerry: [tragically] I can never have children!**

**Osgood: We can adopt some.**

**Jerry: But you don't understand, Osgood! Ohh...**

**[Jerry finally gives up and pulls off his wig]**

**Jerry: [normal voice] I'm a man!**

**Osgood: [shrugs] Well, nobody's perfect!"**

Karen couldn't help but laugh as the credits started to play.

"What the hell?" Jon said. "So the dude doesn't care that he's been played by another dude that's fucked up."

"I think's it's funny. I mean Osgood probably wasn't even listening to Daphne or well Jerry. It's just a funny movie."

"I will give you that it as a funny movie." Jon said with a smile. "But 'Point Break is so much better." He looked over at the clock. "Time to get ready to go out. I am taking you out for a night on the town Vegas style."

Karen smiled and got up and began to get ready to go. She didn't really know what to wear so she chose her nice jeans, a cute black and white top and a pair of her black heeled books. "Good thing I packed these." She told herself as she was doing her make up. She rarely wore make up and when she did it was light. She came out of the bath room and saw Jon in a nice pair of jeans and a nice shirt. He was looking hot like always.

"Is there anything you don't make look good?" Karen said with a smile.

"Nope! But you look amazing."

"Thanks." Karen said as she blushed.

"Are you wearing make up?"

"Yeah why? Does it look bad?" Karen said second guessing her choice and going over to the mirror.

"No it looks great it wow it really makes your eyes pop."

"My eyes pop huh? If I wasn't mistaking Jon are you trying to get me in to bed with you?"

"All in good time." He joked.

They headed out , Karen was overwhelmed once again at all the hustle and bustle of the Las Vegas strip. They went to his favorite Restaurant.

"Jon Thank you again for everything."

"Karen it's nothing really, you deserve this. I know you don't think you do. But you do, and you don't need to keep saying thank you. Your my girl now remember."

Karen just smiled as Jon reached over and grabbed her hand and rubbed it his thumb.

"Can I be honest with you Brown eyes." he told her.

"Here it comes Karen thought to herself , he's changed his mind and he's dumping me already." She smiled and told him "Of course you can always be honest with me."

"I am not going to pretend that this relationship will be easy because I know it's going to take a lot of out. I've never been the commitment type , hell I've been a horn dog let's face it. I just can't say no to the ladies. But you , you've changed me. I know it's insane because we've haven't known each other long. But you are special to me ... the moment I ment you and began to talk to you I knew you were someone who I needed to get to know. So I am willing to try to be the boyfriend that you deserve." He told her as he softly kissed her hand.

"Jon you are amazing. I want to be the girlfriend you deserve you keep telling me that I deserve the world. But so do you ... you deserve to be happy and to have someone who respects and cares about you. Jon I am so honored to be that woman. I really like you and the fact that you chose me and you called me your girlfriend. It amazing I want to make you happy you deserve that too." Karen laughed " I think I over used the word deserve but you get my point right."

"Karen you are incredible." He told her.

Later that night they ended up at his Karen was all smiles having the time of her life they were dancing and drinking. Jon wasn't kidding when he told her he was going to show her how to party Vegas style. They even met up with some of his friends that lived in the area. Karen was shy at first but after a few Tequila shots and wine coolers. She opened up quickly Jon was all smiles as he watch her let loose and become a whole new person. It was now about 2 am and they were heading back to Jon's place.

"Ambrose I have to tell that was a hell of a night! I had so much fun ... thanks you know you are one in a million you know that." Karen rambled on in the passager seat.

"Thanks. I like it when your buzzed." Jon smiled.

"Yeah you know one time I got drunk on Yager and totally puked all over my Aunt's shoes. It was fucking hi .. lar... i ous." Karen stated as she began to rub Jon's leg.

"You mean hilarious." Jon laughed.

"That's what I said. Hy lar ious." Karen told him as she continued to rub Jon's leg and then kiss his cheek.

They reached his apartment and went up stairs they were now making out heavily. They barely made it into his apartment before Karen partially tackled him. Jon and Karen's tongues were dancing around each other as he led her over to the bed and laid her down he helped her take off his shirt and she did the same as she rubbed her hands down his chest. Jon slowly crawled on top of her and he began to kiss her neck and then moved back to her lips.

"Jon." Karen said softly.

"Yeah Brown Eyes?"

Karen pulled away and sat up.

"I'm sorry." She said holding in tears. "I just don't think I can do this ... not yet." She cried as she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom she shut the door and slide down the inside of the door and put her arms around her knees , with her head resting on her knee's she began to cry.

"Karen Honey?" Jon said as he knocked on the door softly.

* * *

_**Thank you for you reviews and comments! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This Chapter is Rated M - Just to be on the safe side, there is an open discussion but nothing detailed. **_

* * *

Chapter 13

"Karen , Honey?" Jon said as he softly knocked on the door.

As Karen laid her head on her knee's the tears fell from her eyes.

"What is wrong with me? I want him ... so bad it hurts... Why Can't I just to it!" she asked her self.

"Karen Babe? Please talk to me." Jon said again in a soft voice.

She took a few deep breaths stood up and slowly opened the door. Jon was right there.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

Eyes still wet with tears she said "I'm sorry. I am a horrible person , I know I was leading you on and I just ... I don't know what's wrong with me! " Karen began to ramble once again.

Jon pulled her in to a hug.

"Babe are you sure your alright?"

Karen just nodded.

"I never want to pressure you. I am sorry ... I know we said we were going to take this slow"

"Jon I really like you. I just ... I can't explain it... I am just scared. I've never had anyone ... kiss me the way you do. It's amazing but I am scared that this is all a dream and I think I am a little drunk!" Karen told him.

Jon pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"I really like you too Karen and yes you are just a little buzzed!" He said with a laugh! "And I want you ... boy do I want you ... but I don't want you to do anything you don't want too."

"Thank you that means a lot. Can you just be patient with me , I know it's a lot to ask and if I'm not worth it I understand."

"Karen understand this, you are worth it. Believe me , we will take it slow." He told her as he kissed her lips softly.

"I think I should probably sleep on the couch." Karen said softly.

"Not a chance baby." Jon smirked.

That night Karen laid there staring at the ceiling and glancing over at Jon sleeping.

_"He is just so amazing and hot. His body his everything. Why can't I just let loose with him and relax. What if he is playing me and the second we're done he leaves me. Stop Karen , he's not like that. He wouldn't do that. He called you his girlfriend ... did he mean it?"_ All these questions ran through he mind until she finally fell a sleep.

The next morning Karen slowly opened her eyes and looked over to an empty bed. She rolled over and stretched then noticed a piece of paper it was a note from Jon saying that he went for a run and he would be back later. Karen grabbed her phone and called Terri.

"How was it? It was everything you imagined wasn't it?"

"Terri I couldn't do it."

"What? Why the hell not?" Terri questioned.

"I don't know I am such an idiot. Not to mention a horrible person. I totally lead him on last night and then I just chickened out. What the hell is wrong with me?" Karen told her friend.

"Did you want to do it?"

"Yeah ... are you kidding it's Dean Ambrose. ... well Jon. But you know my point. He's amazing."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know. There is apart of me that wants to just say fuck it and .. well ... you know. But then there is this voice in my head telling me not to."

"Karen shut that voice up in your head and follow your heart. Now I am going to ask you what you always ask me , what's the worst that can happen?"

"I could die of a heart attack or he could leave me when it's over?" Karen said.

"Exactly the you dying is a little much but anything above those two things will be great right?"

"Right! So I should just do it then ... it's like ripping off a band aid."

"Karen you know I love you but if you're not ready then he needs to understand that. I want you too! I can tell that man makes you happy. You haven't smiled or laughed like this is almost a year. Karen , Jon's good for you. So just talk to him and be honest with him about your fears alright? Now when does your selfish horrible ass come back?" Terri said with a laugh.

"Tomorrow Morning. His flight is at like 2 and mines at like 1:30pm." Karen told her.

"I'll be ready to hear all the details."

Karen just laughed "Bye Terri."

Karen then called her mom to check in on her dad and to see how he was doing , they still were worried about one of his blood tests but nothing had really changed. Her brother talked to her a little bit and he said that he was ready for her to come home. Karen however was loving life right now she felt like she could actually be herself.

She was still laying bed when Jon came in ... he was wearing a black baseball cap backwards , and gym shorts. Karen couldn't help but stare at him.

"Good Morning brown eyes." Jon said with a smile as he kissed her lips softly. Karen grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her head.

"What?" Jon said with a laugh as he sat on the bed next to her and slowly pulled the blanket away from her eyes.

"You are so hot right now. I mean ... I just ... wow." Karen said with a laugh.

"Are you still drunk? Because I look terrible." He said.

"You never look terrible to me." Karen said a little softer.

"Really? So if I wore leather outfit like Colby's you'd still think I'd look hot?"

Karen smiled and just shook her head. Jon just laughed "Yeah well that will NEVER happen." He told her.

They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds , Karen could feel her heart start to race and her cheeks felt warm.

"I think we need to talk about last night!" Karen finally had enough nerve to say.

"OK?" Jon said.

"I really want to apologize. I never ment to lead you on. That's not who I am. I just I'm scared , I can't explain it , hell I don't even fucking understand it. I have a hot sexy guy and I am in his bed and I couldn't do it and believe me I wanted to. I just ... I'm scared."

"Awe Babe talk to me why are you scared?"

"I'm scared ... that ... and please don't get offended or get pissed at me ... but I'm scared that you're using me and once you get what you want I'll never see you again and the thought of never being able to talk to you or touch you again. Freaks the fucking shit out of me. I know sex isn't a weapon and I would never use it like that. Then there's my other fears , what if I'm not good at it ... what if it's awful. I'm sorry I can't help the way I feel. Please , Please tell me that you understand."

"That's what your worried about? You not being good?" Jon asked her in a quiet voice. She just nodded her head Yes as he began to speak again. "Karen I am not going to lie to you , that's not what I do. I don't understand ... and I don't mean it in a mean and hurtful way ... sex was just always an out let for me and with most of the girls I've been with , it was just physical there was no real emotion involved. So to see you an amazing gorgeous woman treat sex like something special , well that's new to me. That's something amazing to be fucking honest about it. Karen your rare most girls just want to jump right into bed, but this means something to you. I can tell that this is important to you! Karen I would never hurt you like that , I hope you know that. I really care about you. I told you yesterday you are my girl now and I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Jon I know you say that now but what if ... you're at a house show and a fangirl throws herself at you. I know that happens and you want her. I wouldn't blame you for going after it ... because I'm not giving you what you need or want. I just think I need time ... being my boyfriend is not all it's cracked up to be." Karen explained.

"I would tell said fangirl that I was flattered but I have an amazing woman not girl ... woman waiting for me."

"Renee?"

"What about her?" Jon questioned raising any eyebrow.

"I am sorry for being like this but I just need to know ... do you two? are you still? Dating or friends with benefits? Whatever your thing was?"

"No. I told her that we were just friends. She's cool , but the benefit part of our relationship is over. Karen I don't know who the hell hurt you in the past ... or what happened to make you think that you don't deserve good things to happen to you. Your breaking my heart here. I want to be the guy you run to, I want to be the guy who holds you at night and wipes your tears when your sad and laughs when you snort." Jon smiled. "And when the time is right , when YOU'RE ready ... then and only then will we make love."

Karen was holding in her tears once again the words she heard made her heart jump , this was unreal , Jon was really ok with all of this.

"Jon I don't deserve you."

"But you do babe , you deserve the world and I intend to make it my life's mission to give you that." He told her.

Karen smiled "Well there is one thing I can do for you now."

"Yeah Brown Eyes what's that?" He said as their lips were now inches away from each others.

"I can make you lunch!" She smiled and pecked his lips and jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

Jon laid back on the bed as he watched "That woman is amazing!" he said.

"Did you say something?" Karen said as he popped her head back in to his bed room.

"Nope! I am gonna shower and then I will be right now."

Karen smiled and just nodded.

After a nice lunch - Jon and Karen watched around his neighborhood. It was nice afternoon, Karen even stopped and had to buy some gifts for her family , friends and of course herself. Jon noticed she was looking at shot glasses.

"So you're in to shot glasses?" Jon smiled.

"Yes I do. I collect them actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's my thing." She said with a laugh.

That night Jon took Karen out to dinner and then they went to a movie. During the movie Jon put arm around Karen. This was a dream come true for her , that saying maybe cliché but to her this new reality was better than any dream.

As Jon and Karen laid in bed that night they just began to talk about their lives , they were being totally honest with each other. Jon opened up about his child hood and his parents.

"I was honest in the SummerSlam video they shot ... when people ask I tell them I was raised by wolves." He told her as he just began to talk about his mother and all the shit he had been through and how it was true that wrestling saved him and he owed it his life to wrestling. Karen laid there and just listened as he spoke from the heart.

"How did the relationship with your dad get so bad?" Jon asked her.

"I don't know , to be honest. I remember when I was really little he took me to this truck stop coffee-house and I remember sitting there for hours bored out of my mind while he flirted with the waitresses and talked to his friends. But I was with my dad so I guess back then I didn't know any better. When I was in like 1st grade my dad actually cheated on my mom. They weren't married at the time but my mom told my dad she was leaving and taking us with her. He ran to my Grandma and it was just this big fight. But being that little I just remember the fighting you know not the details behind it. It wasn't until I was like 13 maybe that I started to notice that he wasn't a great guy, he was a heavy smoker. Which doesn't make you a bad person." Karen said as she winked at Jon. "But he never could hold a job , he promised me the world and could just never deliver everything I have and everything I am ... is in spite of him not because of him. My mom never showed him any affection I think she just put up with him because he was my dad and his family owned the house we were living in. But after he had his stroke that all changed. I don't know if it's guilt for if it's really love but she wants to be the one to take care of him and she's 60 years old. She can't do that on her own. But me I just don't care, I can't care. I know this makes me a horrible person but sometimes I wonder why he survived and when he does finally pass and can't help but think that my life and my mom's life will be better off. I know that makes me a horrible person and I am going straight to hell." Karen said as she looked over at Jon.

"Karen I am sorry you had to go through that."

"Jon it's nothing compared to your past. I mean I couldn't imagine that ... I mean at least my parents were together or at least in the same house." Karen said as she looked at Jon.

"A wise woman once told me it is what it is. Karen babe , you can't change the past ... but we can decide on our future. I don't know much but the one thing I do know is that I want you in my future Karen."

Karen smiled "Really? Jon I want you in my future too."

"Good because I'm not going anywhere." He told her as he pulled her in to a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! Thanks to all who have favored and are following this story! You are Great! Keeping being awesome and letting me know what you think! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Jon's phone was buzzing on his night stand, his arms were wrapped around Karen and neither one of them wanted to move.

"Are you going to get that?" Karen asked half asleep.

"Nope." He told her as he pulled her closer to him.

"It could be important?"

"I don't care." Jon said as he softly kissed Karen's shoulder.

"Really?" Karen said with a smile as she rolled over and they were now facing each other. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Brown Eyes." Jon smiled.

"Morning." She said again. "Is it weird that I don't want to get out of this bed." Karen said with a smile.

"No because neither do I." Jon said.

"These past few days have been amazing , like a dream come true. I just don't want it to end." Karen told him.

"I know. But listen this isn't the end it's just the beginning." Jon said as he pecked her lips softly.

Karen blushed and giggled.

"I love it when you kiss me." Karen said. "I mean ... I just. Damn it. I can't believe I just said that."

Jon laughed and kissed her again.

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Can I be completely honest with you?" Karen said.

Jon raised an eye brow still with her wrapped in her arms.

"You didn't like use to be a dude or something right?" Jon laughed.

Karen playfully hit his chest.

"No. I didn't." Karen laughed. "I am all woman."

"Prove it." Jon said as he tossed the blanket over their heads and he began to tickle her.

Karen was laughing , Jon had figured out that she was really ticklish , her ribs and feet were the worst. He was all smiles as Karen wiggled and tried to get free. Jon and Karen were wiggling around under the covers as he kept tickling her. He finally pinned to the bed as he was now on top of her. They were both laughing.

"I give up."

"You give up? What the hell is that?" Jon laughed.

"I tap out?" Karen said again with a laugh.

"How about I pin you , 1 , 2 ,3." Jon said as he crashed his lips to Karen's. It took her by surprise but she smiled into it. As they began to make out , Jon's tongue massaged hers , their eyes locked on each others. When they suddenly heard Jon's phone buzzed on the night stand again.

Karen slowly pulled away "You might want to answer that now?"

Jon grabbed his phone and answered it.

"This better be good, I am in the middle of something." He said.

"Well Hello to you to Sunshine." Joe said "Just wondering if we are still meeting at the airport or what?"

"Yeah but my flight will be an hour later."

"Why?"

Jon smiled as he looked over at Karen who was now playing on her phone.

"Because I am flying out of Michigan!"

"What?" Joe questioned.

"I don't understand. I thought you were Vegas?"

"We are. But I am flying with Karen back to Michigan and then I will fly to Louisiana."

"From Michigan?" Roman said.

"Yeah. Can't let my girlfriend fly alone."

"Dude? What? You're girlfriend."

"Yes Joe. My girlfriend who is actually in my bed right now so ... I will see you tonight." Jon said as he hung up his phone. He put his phone down and turned his attention back to Karen.

"You just told Joe you had a girlfriend." Karen smiled.

"I know. I also told him she was in my bed."

"I know." Karen laughed as their eyes met again. "So your flying out of Michigan?"

"Yup. I can't let you fly alone." Jon smiled.

"I am a big girl Jon." Karen told him.

"I know , let's put it this way. I don't want you to fly alone." Jon said.

"Right." Karen smiled as she got up out of the bed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jon said with a laugh reaching for her arm and pulling her back to the bed.

"I was going to shower."

"Really? Want some company?" Jon laughed.

Karen blushed as she stood up and went into the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. When she came out she Jon in the kitchen.

"Are you making breakfast?" Karen said with a laugh.

"Yes. I made Eggs and toast." Jon said all proud of himself.

"I am impressed."

"Don't be you haven't eaten it yet." Jon smiled as he sat down next to Karen and kissed her cheek.

"Before we head to the airport there is one more I want you too see."

"Really and what is that?"

"Well if I told you darlin then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Jon smiled.

Karen began to pack her bag and made sure she had everything and then out of habit she made the bed. Jon came in and laughed as he wrapped his arms around her pulled her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Did you just make the bed?"

Karen giggled "Yes."

"I don't think it's ever been made that neatly."

"Yeah well I kinda became a pro at it. I worked at a hotel when I was in college."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was actually he one you stayed at. It has a different owner now. But yeah I was a house keeper and worked the front desk sometimes."

"You continue to surprise me."

"It wasn't rocket science and it paid the bills. But you'll see how great it will feel when you come home and see the bed made."

"I would rather see you in my bed when I get home." Jon said.

"Jon you keep talking like that I am never gonna wanna leave." Karen said as she turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's the plan we could just stay here in my apartment for ever." Jon said as he softly kissed the her.

"I think your fan girls would crazy and burn down anything in their path until you came back."

"You know a lot about these said fan girls." Jon laughed.

"OK embarrassing confession I search your name on Twitter and some of the girls out there are in love you Dean Ambrose and some actually think they know you."

"That is silently creepy ... but really are there that many girls out there that like me?" He said.

"One of these days Ambrose I will show you all the stuff they post about you on twitter." Karen said.

"Let me see your phone."

"What? Why?" Karen asked as she reached for her phone.

"I saw you playing on it earlier and I noticed your background is bubbles."

"Yeah?" Karen questioned.

"What is it call a selfie? We need to take one of us together and that can be your background."

"Jon you want to take a selfie?"

"What the hell right brown eyes." He told her.

He put his arm around her and as she clicked the pictured he kissed her lips.

About an hour later they were now in a cab heading back towards the strip Jon was holding Karen's hand.

"Are you going to tell me were we are going?"

"No You will just have to be surprised. I should have taken you here last night it is cooler at night. But next time you are in Vegas I will make sure we come at night." He told her as they got out of the car and headed down the street a little ways.

Karen smiled as they got closer.

"Awe Jon! It's the dancing fountain and that's the Bellagio." Karen said with a huge smile on her face as she looked at the building behind them. "How did you know I wanted to see this?"

"Because I remember you told me that one of your favorite scenes in Ocean's Eleven was where they were all standing in front of the fountain."

"I can't believe you remember that." Karen smiled as they stood there and watched the fountain for a few minutes before heading to the air port.

On the way to Michigan Jon and Karen talked on the flight , mostly about his up coming schedule and he hoped that they could see each other soon. They landed in Michigan Jon had like a 30 minute lay over so Karen just walked him to his gate.

"Jon again I want to thank you for everything this week. You don't know how much this truly means to me."

"Listen Karen I told you , you are not alone not anymore. I know my schedule sucks and we can't see each other all the time. But I need you to know that I will be thinking about you. Your my girl now Karen and I will make sure that we see each other soon."

"So if I'm your girl that makes you my guy?" Karen said with a laugh.

"Damn Straight it does." Jon said as he pulled her into a kiss.

What they didn't know was a few of his fans had recognized him and snapped a few photo's of their PDA. Jon wasn't much for that but with Karen he didn't seem to care who saw him.

"I am going to miss you so much."

"I am gonna miss you but we are going to talk all the time and I will have Colby how to do that what is it that Skype thing?"

"Really Jon? Your going to learn to Skype?"

"Maybe?"

"Phone calls and texting will be just fine with me and I get to see you on my TV." Karen said with a laugh.

They hugged and kissed each other one more time before he boarded his plane. Karen watched at the plane took off. There was part of her that was sad to see him go , she was falling in love with him. She had gotten to know the real Jon not the Dean Ambrose he played on TV and he was more than she could have ever imagined.

Karen grabbed her bags and headed for the door when she saw Parker waving both hands in the air and then she noticed Terri.

"So How was your trip?" Terri asked as they headed to her car.

"It was a dream come true you have no idea."

"Hey where's Ambrose?" Parker asked.

"He is on his way to Louisiana for a house show."

"So any details you want to share."

"He called me his girlfriend."

"Shut up and you were worried he didn't like you." Terri laughed. "You have a boyfriend."

"I know it's just a dream come true. I know this sounds stupid and way to fast but Terri I think I love him."

* * *

**_100 Reviews and Comments after only 13 Chapters! WOW! You Rock! Thank you to all who have favored and followed this story! I love reading your thoughts and ideas! :) Many Thanks and Keep being Awesome!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A few Days Later! **

"So you have a girlfriend now?" Joe asked Jon as they were heading to the arena.

"Yeah so do you?" Jon said with a smirk.

"I know. I also have a daughter." Joe said with a smile.

"Well I don't have one of those yet."

"Yet? Dude?" Joe said.

"What?" Jon said looking over Joe who was driving.

"I've never seen you like this before. You are actually admitting you have a girlfriend , Karen must be great in bed." Joe laughed.

"It's not like that." Jon said with a defensive tone in his voice.

"Sorry Man. But usually you always talk about the girls your with."

"Not this time. I just ... I don't know ... "

"You have more respect for Karen. I can see that. But man you've got it bad."

"Got what?" Jon said.

"You're falling in love with her aren't you?" Joe grinned.

"I don't know if I would call it love. I've never loved anyone before really. I've never even really had a girlfriend that I was committed too." Jon said.

They car fell silent for a few minutes before Jon spoke again.

"How do you know if it's love? I mean I can't stop thinking about her ... and all I want to do is be with her and talk to her. I want to make her happy she's living a shitty life one that's not even hers. It broke my heart when I got on that plane today and she wasn't with me." Jon said.

"Let me asked you a question , when you were with Renee and you both were in different towns did you feel the same way?" Joe asked.

"No because we both had to work and she was getting kind of annoying. I mean I like her and we hang out but we are just two different people. When I first hooked up with her I knew it was nothing serious. Why?"

"Just wondering. But Karen you feel something for her?"

"Yeah I mean I don't know what but I just can't stop wanting her and wanting to be with her. I had a crazy idea ... just not sure if I should do it."

Joe laughed "Crazier than inviting a strange woman to Vegas that you haven't known very long?"

"Yeah. But these last few days were amazing I loved waking up with her in my arms. I just want to make her happy she deserves that."

"It's love ... I mean real love."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see that twinkle in your eye Ambrose. You're in love."

"Love! I don't think I have ever loved a woman like this before." Jon said with a smile.

**With Karen:** That night she was making dinner for her dad. Her brother took off to his friend Mike's because he had been stuck home the last few days because Karen had left town and she had to work today.

"Trip?" Her dad asked while he was eating.

"You want to know about Vegas?" Karen asked him.

"Yes!" Her told her.

"It was amazing. Jon is a great guy. Do you want to see some of the pictures?"

Her dad shook his head as Karen got out her phone and camera and showed him the pictures. She didn't know how much of this he was really understanding but she didn't care she loved looking at all the pictures that had taken and when she got to the one of them kissing her heart began to race and a smile was on her face.

"Kissy kissy." Her dad laughed.

"yeah we kissed and let me tell you he is a hell of a kisser." Karen said with a smile.

After Karen put her dad to bed, she couldn't help herself she looked at the pictures of her trip again as she loaded them to her computer.

"Oh man Karen you've got it bad." She told herself. "I want him so bad that it hurts. Why didn't I just ... stop you weren't ready there is nothing wrong with that. He respects you ... at least I think he does. But he is just everything I thought he would be ... no ... he's more than that. He is amazing. He's nothing that the guy on TV as much I as I loved Dean Ambrose. I think I can safely say Jon Good is ever better. Oh man Karen you've got it bad." He kept telling her self as she was uploading some of the pictures on to Facebook. "Just stay calm you don't even know if he likes you that much. Just stay calm and go with the flow." She smiled. She was just posting the pictures of the sights. She told Jon that she couldn't post any of the pictures of her and him together. Not that she didn't want to but he didn't use social media and his private life ... well their private life was no one's business. While on Facebook she got on PM from her friend Laura.

"Wanna Walk?"

"Sure ... but my mom's at work ... so we need to check in on my dad every few blocks."

"OK ... by the way ... you really went to Vegas?"

"Yes I will tell you on the walk. I am heading your way." Karen typed in. She quickly changed her clothes and then checked in on her dad once again he was sleeping.

"So dish you really went to Las Vegas."

"Yes Laura I did! I spent time with Jon." Karen told her as they began to walk around town.

"No shit for real? I thought you were kidding until I saw the pictures you posted on Facebook. I can't believe you really went! How was it?"

"Everything I imagined and more." Karen said with a smile.

"So do you have a picture of this mysterious guy? Not that I don't believe you or anything but a little proof would be nice." Laura said with a laugh.

Karen laughed as she got out her phone and showed her a few the pictures of her and Jon.

"Are these fake?" Laura said.

"No why?"

"Because he's hot."

"I know right."

Laura and Karen had been friends since they were kids however this friendship has always been one-sided , anything Laura needed Karen did for her. But if Karen needed something Laura wasn't always there , they remained friends throughout the years and Karen was even there when Two of her three kids were born. But over the last year things had changed even more. Terri and Laura didn't get a long at all and Terri always told Karen that she could do better in a friend. So the comments Laura made about her Karen just chose to ignore.

"Yeah he's cute. But does he like you?"

"I hope so." Karen said with a smile.

After Karen's walk she headed home and took a shower , she checked in on her dad who was now watching Chopped on TV.

"How are you doing dad?" Karen asked him.

"Fine."

Karen sat on her bed and got on her computer once again. She was checking to see if she had any job assignments for tomorrow , she was actually going to be at the Middle School. This as not Karen's favorite place to teach some days there were better than others. But she would rather work the Elementary kids but it was money.

Then Karen got on Twitter and her heart started beating faster and her face flushed when she hash tag Dean Ambrose and the picture of her and Dean at the air port flooded the page. With comments like ...

Told you he wasn't with Renee Young! He never did PDA like that with her! Must be serious! # DeanAmbrose # LuckyBitch

Who's the girl? Is that his girlfriend? Lucky Huh!

I hate her ... she's fat! I can't believe Dean's with her , he can do so much better! # DeanAmbrose # lunaticFringe

See you tonight on Raw Ambrose! Is your new girl there? Who is she?

Karen read down the page some of the things people said were funny, others were just cruel but most were just curious and to who the girl was. She didn't respond but she just hoped that Jon wouldn't be mad , but there was apart of her that was embarrassed and mad at herself. She should have known better, could she really handle this were nothing they did would ever be private. She read some more.

**With Jon:**

"Hey Jon!" Renee said as she came up and gave them a hug as they entered the arena.

Jon stepped back. "Hi Renee."

"So am I still riding with you to Smackdown this week?" She asked with a smile.

"Renee I thought you were riding with Summer?" Jon said.

"Yeah well I guess she doesn't need to be at Smackdown this week. So I thought we could hang out."

"Can you ride with Paige and Emma?" Jon asked.

"You don't want me to ride with you?" Renee said.

"It's not that ... but ... " Jon said.

"He has a girlfriend and he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable." Joe said.

"What? You have a girlfriend? Really Jon please tell me it's not that fan girl and since when do you put labels on things?"

"She's not a fan girl and yes it's Karen."

"So that would explain Twitter."

"What?" Jon said.

"She must be the girl you kissed in the airport there are pictures all over Twitter and tumblr." Renee explained.

" What? How did you see it?" Jon asked a bit defensive.

"Well my name was hash tagged with yours in some of them , because well everyone thought we were together and now this new woman shows up? It's an interesting read." Renee said with a grin.

"Shit! I have to call Karen." Jon said.

"What you didn't want your relationship out there?" Renee said with a smile. "Wanting it a secrete like ours was."

"First of all we were just friends and second ... Karen isn't use to all this attention I don't want her to run because of it."

"Don't forget you are going to talk to Hunter and Steph too." Joe said as Jon walked away.

Jon just nodded.

"What does he need to talk to them for?" Renee asked Joe.

"Don't know. I didn't ask. Just to let you know Renee ... I don't know what really went on between you and Jon. I know you guys hung out a lot but this thing with Karen is real. He really likes her and I know it maybe too soon but I dare say it ... .he loves her. So just don't' give him crap of interfere. Jon needs her ... and from what I gather she needs him." Joe told her.

"I am a little insulted that you think I would ever interfere in someone's relationship. I like Jon but please Joe give me some credit." Renee said.

**With Karen:** Her brother got home just in time so she could go get their mom from work. She was driving when her phone went off she was surprised that it was Jon because she thought he would be in a match.

"Hello." She said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Brown Eyes. How was your day?"

"It was good. I taught 2nd grade today , went for a walk and saw a picture of me and you kissing on the internet." Karen stated.

"I heard. Sorry I should have known I can't do anything with out some one taking a picture and then posting it."

"Jon it's fine. I should have known too. Do you regret it?" Karen asked in a quiet tone.

"Hell No! I don't - I just feel bad that it ended up on the internet. That was a very nice moment and now it's out there for the whole world to see." Jon told her.

"Well I guess it's to be expected. I mean I am dating Dean Ambrose the Unstable lunatic Fringe." Karen said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Jon said.

"Unless you changed your mind? Did you? Is this two much? Do you not want me to be your girlfriend anymore?" Karen said.

"No ... No that's not it brown eyes ... I want you boy do I want you. I want you to be my girlfriend and I can't wait to see you again. But I ... I ..."

"What Jon? You what?" Karen asked as she parked the car in the parking lot of her mom's work.

"I did something ... that I don't know if your going to like!"

"What Jon? What did you do?" Karen asked a little hesitant.

* * *

_**108 Comments and Reviews WOW! You guys are great! I love reading them so keep being awesome! **_

_**What did Jon do?**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I did something ... that I don't know if you're going to like!"

"What Jon? What did you do?" Karen asked a little hesitant.

"I had a meeting with Paul and Stephanie this afternoon." Jon said.

"OK? What about?" Karen asked a little nervous.

"About you."

"Me! Why?" Karen said a little louder. "Sorry. I just mean ... What? You talked to Stephanie McMahon about me?"

"Calm down Brown eyes and hear me out alright."

"ok." Karen said she could feel the sense of anxiety and fear consume her as she sat in the car in front of the grocery store her mom worked at listening to his words.

"Karen I know you have a bachelors degree and as much as you love teaching that was not your dream job. It's not what you want to do with your life. So I asked them if there were any jobs for you here in the WWE."

"Jon? You what? Why would you do that?"

"Because baby listen I care about you and I don't want you to be stuck in this life. Not any more , I care too much to let you waste your life. I know that you feel like you have to take care of your parents but Karen let me take care of you. They said that they wanted to meet with you , with the budget cuts Hunter said he didn't know what was available but hell they said they want to meet you."

"Jon It's just not that easy for me. I want to say yes but ... it's just not easy ... if I left who would take care of my mom. She can't really do anything on her own ... she doesn't drive , I have to even pay her bills for her. I mean ... I don't know."

"Karen listen to me , it's just a meeting. You need this , I want this for you. So this Wednesday I am coming to Michigan and then we are going to Florida."

"Florida?" Karen said.

"You've never been there before have you babe?"

"No. I told you Jon I've never been anywhere."

"Well your going places now brown eyes." Jon said with a smile. "I know you are scared shitless and are nervous but just think about it alright? Now I have to go get ready for the dark match. I will call you later."

"Alright ... have fun tonight." Karen said.

"Always."

Karen couldn't believe that Jon asked Triple H for a job ... for her. "Working for WWE would be a dream come true for me. I mean just being with Jon is unreal." Karen told herself. "This is something that I really need think about. Maybe I could just meet with." She told her self that night as she laid awake thinking about it.

**The next day** Karen was teaching 7th grade English , which is no easy task. First and Second hour were fine , but third and fourth hour were enough to make her want to pull her hair out.

"Alright listen!" Karen told the class. "You guys are in 7th grade, you know how you should be acting. The sooner we get this reading and the packet done the sooner you get free time."

"Can we play on our phones?" One student said.

"And iPads?" Another one added.

"I don't care as long as we get this gone." Karen said as they began to read the next few chapters of "The Giver."

"I need to complete chapters 5 and 6 in the packet and then turn it in to the box. Then you can have free time. Just remember to keep the noise down please." Karen said.

As she went over to the desk as they began to talk and work on their packet. Karen began to grade some of the papers from earlier that morning. When her phone went off.

_"HI Brown Eyes! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"_

_Karen couldn't help but smile._

_"I can't wait to see you too!"_

_"How's your day?"_

_"Stuck with 7th graders how do you think. ;)"_

_"Nice."_

"Ms. Riley we're done so ... can we have free time?"

"Yes free time at the end of the hour, if you're not done try to finish it or you can take it home for homework. But it is due tomorrow!" Karen told them.

As soon as Karen said it was free time most of the class got out an electronic to play on. She couldn't help but laugh , she didn't care because they were actually doing something. About 10 minutes later she noticed there was a group of students over in the corner laughing giggling and then stared at her. Karen got up and walked around the room.

"So Ms. Riley do you like wrestling?" one of the students asked.

"Yeah I watch the WWE and TNA sometimes or did you mean like High School wrestling."

"No I ment the WWE."

"So do you have the network?" Another student asked.

"Of course for just $9.99. Who doesn't." Karen answered with a laugh as she sat on one of the desks and began to talk to the small group of students in the corner.

"So who's your favorite Superstar."

Karen laughed her first thought of course was Dean Ambrose as a smile was on her face.

"I like Randy Orton , he was cooler back in the day when he was the legend killer. I like a lot of Superstars , but I guess my favorite would have to be ..."

"Dean Ambrose!" One of the girl students interrupted her.

"Yeah Ambrose. How did you know?" Karen said with a laugh.

"Just a guess." she laughed. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. But that's a personal question."

"I know. But We were just wondering. What's his name?"

"Jon." Karen told them.

"I told you it was her." One of the students said to the other in a whisper.

"Yeah but she said her boyfriends name was Jon , that's Dean Ambrose."

"You are an idiot. Dean Ambrose is just his wrestling name. His real name is Jon."

"What are you to whispering about?" Karen asked them.

"Do you know Dean Ambrose?" He asked her.

"I'm from here how would I know Dean Ambrose."

"So this isn't you two kissing at the airport?"

"What? How do you know that?" Karen said a bit embarrassed.

"Because we're on Twitter." a student told her as he turned around his iPad and showed the picture of Karen and Jon together.

"How did you find that picture?"

"We were just searching and well here it is. Is that really you Ms. Riley? I mean for real? You know Dean Ambrose?"

Karen didn't know what she should tell them , this was definitely private matter.

"Let's just say that my boyfriends name is Jon and that's all you need to know." Karen said.

"Wow Ms. R you are so cool."

"Gee thanks."

"I am really starting to hate social media." Karen said to herself. After school she headed home and checked on her dad. Parker was at the house hanging out playing with his wrestlers of course. While Karen was making dinner she couldn't stop thinking about her going to Florida. She told her mom about it the night before and she wasn't really happy about it, but knew that this was something that was important to Karen. After her dad fell asleep Karen went over to the store to talk to Terri.

"Is Parker being annoying?" Terri said with a laugh.

"No he's fine. Terri I am going to Florida for a few days."

"What?"

"Yeah. Jon got me a meeting with the WWE for a job."

"Really? Karen that's awesome , that's like a dream job for you."

"I know. But "

"No. Buts ... Karen I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it. This is your chance to finally get out of this shit hole of a town. You've earned it ... you worked your ass off in College to better yourself and what happened you had to move home and now your stuck taking care of him. I know that's not easy , remember we've been friends for a long time. I know the relationship between you and him wasn't great. But right now I am telling you to be selfish for once in your life. Do what you want. What is it that you want?"

"I want to see what kind of job they offer me and well I think I'm ready to ..."

"Ready to seal the deal with Ambrose." Terri said in a little sing-song voice.

Karen blushed and nodded.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Terri asked.

"No why?"

"Because I am taking you shopping."

"Terri?"

"It's cool. What time is Jon getting in?"

"I don't know."

"Let me know, but be at my house tomorrow morning and we are going to Grand Rapids. You need some new clothes." Terri said with a laugh.

**That night** when Jon was done with the smackdown taping , he and Karen talked most of the night while he was in his hotel room and she laid in her bed. She talked about her fears but Jon reassured her that everything would work out the way that it is supposed to.

"Don't worry brown eyes. Everything will be fine I promise. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you too. So I am gonna pick you up so you don't have to rent a car. What time are we leaving for Florida?"

"Thursday morning at 8 am."

**The next Morning** Karen went to Terri's in the morning and then they went to Grand Rapids there first stop was the mall.

"Terri what are we doing here?" Karen asked.

"Well I know that you have an interview so I thought a new outfit would be a good idea." Terri said.

They walked around and Karen did pick out a new outfit that she really like and it was 50% off.

"Think it looks ok?"

"Karen its looks great and you can so tell that you've lost weight."

Karen smiled, that is something she hadn't told Jon yet , she use to be over weight but she lost a lot of weight , and she was gaining a little of it back recently because of all the stress in her life. But she was doing what she could to keep it off.

"Alright one more stop before we get the boy from the airport."

"Where?" Karen asked.

"Here." Terri said as they turned Karen to face the store.

"No. I can't go in there."

"Karen stop your 28 and hello we've been in this store before." Terri laughed.

"I know but .."

"I know but" Terri Mocked. "Stop. You're ready and well Jon's a guy and well he'll like it. You treat you man." She told her as they went into Victoria Secret. After over 40 minutes in the store of Terri telling Karen what to get and her being a little shy. They finally left with a couple of bags and headed to the air port.

"Karen stop he'll like it. Believe me he's a guy." Terri said.

"I know but don't you think it's a little much?"

"I know your nervous but don't worry you'll be fine. Your sure?"

"Yes. Very sure. I mean this last weekend I wanted to but I just wasn't ready but this weekend in Florida. Well ... we'll see." Karen said with a smile.

"Nice."

Karen waited by baggage claim for Jon she couldn't help but smile when she saw him coming ... he was looking tired but still hot in Jeans and a leather jacket and of course his head phones around his neck. When their eyes locked on each other they both were smile as he came closer to her he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so much brown eyes." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you." Karen said as she helped him with his bags and they headed to the car.

"Hey Terri." Jon greeted.

"Hey lover boy." Terri laughed.

Karen hit Terri in the arm.

"Did I miss something?"

"No it's nothing." Karen said as she was getting ready to put his stuff in the trunk.

They finally made it to the hotel and Karen checked in for him because it was before check in time she pulled a few strings at the hotel she use to work at.

"Thanks Rob." She said.

"No problem. Anytime. We miss you around here."

"Yeah." Karen said with a laugh as she went and got Jon and took him to his room.

"You know there is one thing I forgot to do." Jon said with a smile as pulled her close.

"What's that Jon?" Karen smiled.

"This." He said as he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

* * *

**_WOW 7 comments and Reviews on the last Chapter! You are great thank you so much! Keep being Awesome! I love hearing what you have to say! :) _**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Thursday Afternoon:** Karen was in the bathroom of the hotel getting ready for her meeting with Paul and Stephanie. She was so nervous her hands were shaking as she tried to curling her hair.

"Are you ok?" Jon said as he leaned up against the door frame of the bath room.

"Yeah." Karen said a little nervous.

"Come here!" Jon said.

Karen turned around and took a few steps towards the door and Jon put his one hand on each shoulder and softly placed his forehead on hears. He looked her up and down noticing she was wearing a black Draped Cowl Neck Dress.

"You look beautiful!" He told her in a soft voice as his lips softly touched hers.

"Thank You." Karen said softly as their eyes were locked on each other.

"You will be fine. I promise."

Karen nodded as she went back in to the bathroom for a few final touches.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked.

"Yes." She said as she grabbed her bag.

They were in the car Karen was staring out the window. Jon could tell she was nervous she had it written all over her face. He glanced over at her once again and then placed his hand on her knee, she jumped.

"Sorry Babe." Jon said as he kissed her hand and then held it softly.

"It's fine. I am just really nervous. I can't help it I mean I am meeting Triple H and Stephanie. I mean me Karen Riley from Hickville."

"Karen listen to me. You are going to rock their socks off. I promise everything will be fine."

Karen smiled at him. "I never did thank you for this. You didn't have to arrange this meeting."

"I know. I wanted to. The idea of traveling with you well it ... ummm." Jon stopped and laughed.

"It what?"

"Let's just say it makes me very excited."

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"I never asked you why are we meeting them in Florida? It's their office in Connecticut." Karen asked.

"It is but tonight Paul and Stephanie are in town for NXT." Jon said.

"Shut the front door! Are you telling me that we are going to NXT right now?"

Jon couldn't help but laugh as he saw Karen smile.

"Yes that is where we are going."

"Nice!" Karen said with a huge smile on her face.

"Still nervous?" Jon asked.

"A little more now! I mean going to NXT wow!"

"I can't wait to get you back stage at Raw and Smackdown." Jon said with a grin.

Karen just smiled as her phone range.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! It's Laura wanna walk?" Laura said.

"I would but I can't." Karen said with a grin as she looked over at Jon.

"You're Dad again? Having a bad day?"

"I don't know I'm not home."

"Where are you still at work?"

"Nope, I am in Florida!"

"Shut the hell up! Where are you really?" Laura said.

"I am in Florida right now with Jon." Karen said as she put her phone on speaker.

"Hey Laura!" Jon said.

"HI. Karen you're serious right now!"

"Yes!" Karen said.

"She is actually on her way to an interview with the WWE." Jon said with pride in his voice.

"What? Karen really? Tell me this is a joke?" Laura said.

Karen put the phone back to her ear.

"No Laura it's not a joke. I have a meeting with Hunter and Stephanie."

"Are you ready? I mean really?" Laura said. "Is this what you want?"

"This is what I want and I am ready. Look I gotta go we are almost there. I will talk to you when I get home." Karen said as she hung up the phone.

"I have to ask what the hell is her problem?" Jon said.

"She just can't see me be happy. She's my best friend but she always wants to be better than me. You know I wish that she could just be happy for me ... for once in our lives. She doesn't even appreciate what she has, yeah her boyfriend is a lazy out of work pot-head but he loves her and the kids. Hell he even takes care of them when she's at work. She has three great kids yeah they drive me crazy and they are wild but that's just how she raises them. But if I try to better myself she always makes me second guess myself. You she once told me she didn't know why I walked and worked out so much because I would never be skinny. She's right I'm not skinny but hell she could have been supportive." Karen said.

Jon glanced over at Karen and the smile faded to a frown.

"OH Hell No! Don't do that. Don't let that bitch make you sad. Screw her. I know she's suppose to be your friend but friends don't act like that. Karen you deserve the world. You are ready Paul and Stephanie and going to hire you and this will be the first day of the rest of our lives." Jon said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Karen smiled. "Sorry I know I shouldn't let her get to me but sometimes."

"Karen listen forget about her. Right now we are focusing on you because we're here." Jon smiled as he pulled in to the parking lot.

Karen smiled and took a deep breath.

"Look at be babe." Jon said as they turned to face eachother he took her hand in his. "No matter what happens know that this is for the best what ever happens - happens. Alright?"

"Alright. So let's do this." Karen said.

"Let's do this." Jon said as he kissed her softly.

They walked in Karen took a deep breath in and out , she was already over whelmed when she walked in. The NXT pre show set was all set up she noticed Alex Riley talking to someone off in the corner.

"Hey Ambrose what the hell are you doing back at NXT?" Corey Grave said.

Jon laughed as they shook hands. "I came to see the action of course."

"Right. Who's the girl?" Corey said noticing Karen. "Names Corey." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Karen. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Wow Jon cute and polite nice."

Jon smiled "She actually has a meeting with Paul and Stephanie where are they?"

"Paul was in production and Stephanie was in the NXT office talking with Regal."

"Thanks." Jon said.

"It was nice to meet you." Karen said again as Jon took her hand and lead her to the office.

"You ready brown eyes?" Jon asked as they stood at the office door.

"Ready and I will ever be."

"You are gonna do great." Jon said as he pecked her lips quickly and then knocked on the door. They heard someone say come and as they walked in slowly.

"Hey Jon! Great to see you how was filming the movie?" William Regal asked him.

"It was awesome. But I have to admit I did miss being in the ring." Jon said.

"That's good to hear Ambrose because we missed the hell out of you." Paul said as he came in. His voice made Karen jump a little.

"So this must be Karen?" Stephanie said.

"Yes. Stephanie , Paul this is Karen Riley." Jon told them.

"HI." Karen said as she shook both their hands.

Jon softly kissed Karen's cheek and whispered in her ear "You'll do fine just talk to them." he told her as he left the room with William.

"Hi Karen I'm Paul and this is my wife Stephanie."

"Hi." Karen said again as they motioned for her to sit in the chair and Hunter sat in the chair behind the desk and Stephanie sat on the arm.

"So Jon said you would like to work for WWE?" Paul said.

"Yes Sir. It's always been my dream but sometimes life has other plans." Karen said.

"Do you have a résumé?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." Karen said as she handed them her folder.

"Tell us a little about yourself." Paul said as they both began to look at her Resume.

"Well I have a bachelors degree in English and Speech and I minored in communications. My goal was to be a Nascar commentator or work for the WWE of course. That was after a semester working for my college Radio station. I realized about three weeks in I couldn't handle the small space that was the radio station." Karen told them.

"It says here that you worked at a daycare? Then you began to teach and are currently a substitute teacher." Stephanie said. "Why the change?"

"Well I am from a small town in Michigan and when I didn't get a job right after college I had to move home and communication jobs are few and far between up there. So I worked at the daycare and then started teaching. Don't get me wrong I love working with kids , but teaching was not my first choice. To be honest I only work three days a week on average now since my father had his stroke." Karen said.

"Ambrose told us. We are sorry about that. I have to be honest Karen , Dean has only been on the main roster a little over two years. Yes he is staring in one of our movies. But he's never asked us for anything so the fact that he asked us to meet with you is a big deal." Paul said.

"I know. I am sorry I had no idea he was going to do that. I hope he's not in trouble."

Stephanie smiled down at Paul who smiled at her.

"No he's not. We were honest with him and with the budget cuts we are not sure what is available." Paul stated.

"I know sir. He told me. I am just honored to meet with you."

Stephanie and Paul began to talk to her a little more.

With Jon he was walking around talking to some of his old NXT buddies. When Renee came bouncing up to him.

"Hey you what are you doing here?" Renee said with a smile.

"Karen had a meeting with Paul and Stephanie."

"What? Why? Wait your "Girlfriend""

"Yes and what's with the air quotes?" Jon asked.

"Sorry I just can't believe that you are calling her your girlfriend. I mean really? We hung out a lot and we you know and you never once asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Renee I am not saying this to be mean so don't take it that way because you are a great person but I didn't love you."

Renee laughed "But you love this Karen really?"

"I could love her. All I know is that I want to be around her." Jon smiled.

"Hey Ambrose wears the skirt?" Corey said with a laugh.

"You met her Corey?" Renee asked.

"Yeah I did. She was really shy and sweet." He said.

Jon smiled "She's still in with Paul and Stephanie."

"Still?" He questioned. "Wonder if that's good or bad?"

"I don't know but I hope they find her a job doing something." Jon said.

Then they heard laughing as Stephanie , Paul and Karen were walking over to them.

"Hey Ambrose. You have a hell of a woman here." He said.

"Don't I know it." He said with a smile.

"No Karen I want to see you Monday at Raw and we will talk more ok?" Stephanie said.

"I will be there. Again Thank you so much." Karen said as she shook both their hands again and Stephanie pulled her into a hug.

"Now Karen you better keep Ambrose in line."

"I will don't worry sir." Karen laughed.

"I told call me Paul or at least Hunter. Sir makes me sound old." Paul said.

Karen smiled and the she noticed Renee standing in between Jon and Corey.

"Hi I'm Karen." Karen said as she extended her hand to Renee.

"Hey. Renee."

"I know." Karen said.

"So are you staying for the show?" Paul asked them.

Jon looked over at Karen who had a huge smile on her face.

"Sure what the hell right Karen."

"Right. I would love to Kenta in action or well Hideo Itami."

Paul smiled and gave Jon and nodded as he smiled back.

* * *

_**15 Comments and Reviews on the last two chapters! You made my day! :) Thank you so much for your kind words. I am so excited that you are enjoying this story. Keep being Awesome!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**This Chapter is Rate M for Mature ... Adult Content in this Chapter!**

Chapter 18

After the show Karen was all smiles as they headed to the car.

"Did you have a good time?" Jon asked.

"Yes thank you it was amazing. I can't believe how many wrestlers I met. They were all super nice. I mean I was nervous to meet Paul and Stephanie because they do play heels but they are so funny in person. They were really nice."

"Good I am glad you had a good time." Jon said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I could eat." Karen said with a smile.

They were now driving down the road. Trying to figure out where they wanted to eat.

"Where do you want to go?" Jon asked.

"Any where is fine."

"Karen you are too easy to please."

Karen smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. This gesture made Jon smile this was a little daring for Karen.

"How about we just stop at a store and get some food there then head back to the hotel."

"Even better." Jon said with a smile.

They stopped at a store and walked around. Karen got a salad and some Strawberries.

"Do you like Champaign?" she asked Jon.

"Not really I mean I am a beer guy. Why?"

"Just wondering." She said.

Jon smiled as he grabbed a 6 pack and Karen grabbed a bottle of Arbor Mist mixed berry pinot noir. After a few more minutes in the store they headed back to the hotel , when they got back to the room they began to eat.

"So what did they say?" Jon asked.

"They were up front about the budget cuts but Stephanie said she wanted to finish the conversation at Monday Night Raw. She said her and Paul would talk it over. She said she hoped they would have something by then. I told them thank you and if they couldn't find me a job that would be fine too."

"Well I can tell they liked you so I think they will find you something." Jon said as he leaned over and pecked her cheek. Karen smiled.

"I love it when you smile." Jon said as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

Karen smiled as she pulled away.

"I have a surprise for you." Karen said.

"Really? What is it?" Jon smirked.

"Wait here." Karen said.

She got in her bag and pulled out the pink bag and hid it behind her back.

"What's in the bag."

"You'll see." Karen smiled.

She went into the bath room and changed in to the light pink and black laced night-gown. Karen looked at herself in the mirror.

"You've got this Karen, You've waited your whole life for this. He's the one you want to do this with." Karen smiled as she put on the silk pink robe over it.

"Jon?" Karen said as she peeked her head out of the door.

"Yeah?"

Karen slowly came out she was a little shy she had never done anything like this before but Jon was just so amazing.

"WOW!" Jon said.

Karen didn't notice he was on the phone.

"What? No. I gotta go. Nope we're gonna stay in tonight." Jon said in to the phone as he was hanging it up the phone and tossed it on the table.

"Karen ... you look ... hot."

She blushed at his words.

" I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I mean if you had other plans." Karen said softly as Jon moved closer to her.

"You didn't that was nobody and they didn't want anything." He said as he softly put his arms around her and he looked her up and down.

"Jon I've never done anything like this before clearly but I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me." Karen told him as she pressed her lips to his.

Jon couldn't help but smile as their eyes locked on each other his hands on her hips , their tongues massaging one another's. He pulled her close to him. He slowly pulled away their eyes locked on each other's he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You look so good tonight babe. You are beautiful." Jon said.

"You think so?" Karen said as she cheeks flushed.

"I don't think brown eyes. I know." He said as she kissed her lips and then began to nibble and kiss her neck. He slowly removed the silk robe , Jon began to kiss her shoulder softly.

Karen smiled as she tipped her head back slightly.

"Brown Eyes I want you. I need you." he told him as their lips connected once again.

"I need you too." She said as Jon slowly laid her on the bed. She watched as he took off his shirt. She felt her cheeks flush and her face go red. As Jon slowly crawled on top of her as they began to make out again.

Karen had never felt like this before. This was way better than she ever thought it would be. As Jon was on top of her he looked deep in her eyes as he moved the hair out of her face.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Jon you're the one I want." She smiled.

Jon smiled too "I want you too." He kissed her again.

That Night Karen had never felt more connected with another person in her whole life. Jon was amazing with her so kind soft and gentle. It was better than she had ever imagined. She was falling in love with Jon Good. Not Dean Ambrose the Wrestler but Jon Good the person.

The next morning Karen slowly opened her eyes she was wrapped up in Jon's arms his smell was toxic to her. She smiled as she felt his lips softly touch her bare shoulder.

"Good Morning Brown Eyes." Jon said as he rolled her on her back and he slid on top of her.

"Good Morning." She said with a smile. "Last night was amazing."

"Yeah it was! Can I be honest with you?" Jon agreed.

Karen looked in to his eyes as fear flooded her body.

"Of course." She said a bit nervous.

"I think I am falling for you."

"I think I am falling for you too." Karen told him as he pressed his lips to hers and they began to make out once again.

* * *

**_Thank you for your reviews and comments. I have never really written anything like this before and so there weren't many details. Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think! :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rating this Chapter M for Mature! Adult Content!**

Chapter 19

The next day and a half were pure bliss for Jon and Karen. She had never felt this before it was like something had awoken inside her, she couldn't get enough of Jon , all of him his touch , his taste , his smell. She was falling in love with him.

It was Saturday Morning Karen and Jon laid in bed , her head resting on Jon's chest and his arm around her.

"You haven't stopped smiling." Jon said with a laugh.

"I know. I can't help it. These last few days have been amazing."

Jon smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Babe there is something that I have been meaning to ask you."

"Anything." Karen said as she looked up at him.

"Why did you wait? I mean was there a reason?" Jon asked her.

"It was everything thing I thought it would be. No it's been more. I have no idea why I waited." Karen said with a smile." But being serious Jon I always told myself that I would wait for my husband. But I think that was just a cover so the pain of not being wanted didn't hurt. Laura told me that was just to damn picky but to honest I think I just wanted to make sure that it was with the right person. Not some drunken idiot that would leave me in the morning. I am so glad that I waited because I am lying here with you and I have never felt like this before. I never want this feeling to go away. Jon You've woken up a beast and I think only you can tame." Karen smiled. " I can't believe we have to be back on a plane in a few hours."

Jon smiled "We still have a few hours." he told her as he grabbed her and in one swift motion she was on her back and Jon was on top of her.

"Brown Eyes you are like a drug I can't escape. I want you , I never want you to feel unwanted again. Because you laying here is driving my crazy. You are sweet " He began to say and he kissed neck. "Kind, Loving and so damn sexy." He told her as he kissed her lips a moan escaped her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their bodies we once again connected in an expression of the passion they felt for each other.

**A Few Hours Later:** They were at the airport waiting for their flight to Monday Night Raw. When Karen's phone range she noticed it was her brother.

"Hey how are you?" Karen said.

"When are you coming home? Terri told me that you changed your mind and aren't coming home today? Karen what the hell?" Her brother said.

"I know I was supposed to but I have to meet with Stephanie about the job tomorrow."

"I can't believe this so I am just supposed to stick around here and take care of him why your off being selfish?" He said.

"You don't want to stay there fine. But you know Mom can't do it alone."

"I know Karen that's why I thought you would be coming home. He needs to be put in a home."

"If I get this job then maybe we can do that."

"Whatever. I guess I'll tell mom you'll be home in a few days. She's gonna be pissed." He said as he hung up.

"Are you ok babe?"

"No? Apparently I am being selfish. Maybe my brother is right. I should just go home take care of that ungrateful ass hole. Maybe I just don't deserve to be happy." She told him as he wrapped her in a hug.

"OK I'm sorry Babe but I can't see you like this. This has to stop , Karen you put your life on hold you can't do that anymore. I wont let you. I told you before you deserve to be happy and I'll be damned to anyone who stands in your way. If they can't handle it then fuck them. Karen We are together now and we will work this out together."

"Why Jon? Why would you do that for me?"

"Your kidding right? Why wouldn't I? Karen the moment you came in to my life I can't explain but I just need you in my life and you need me." He said as he kissed her cheek.

**Monday:** They met up with Joe and were heading to the arena.

"It's nice to finally officially meet you Karen." Joe said.

"You too Joe."

"So you are meeting with Stephanie again huh? Did she say what you would be doing?"

"No. She called me this morning to make sure that I was still coming and said that her and Paul talked and she had a few ideas."

"Wonder what that means?" Jon said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know?" Karen laughed. "We are talking about the Authority."

When they arrived there were fans out there taking pictures and screaming for Roman and Dean.

"Does that ever get annoying?" Karen asked.

"No it's part of the job. You'll get use to it brown eyes." Jon said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well I can already tell you this moment just made it to Twitter." Karen laughed.

"Want to give them another moment?" Jon whispered in her eyes as he softly wrapped his arm around her as they were heading inside.

"You are so bad. You do know the fan girls want to kill me right." Karen said.

"Well they'll have to get through me." Jon stated.

Karen laughed "They might like that."

They were now in the locker room Jon and Joe began to get ready.

"Well I am going to find Stephanie. Where would she be?"

Jon smiled "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think I can handle but thank you."

Jon explained the backstage area to Karen and where she would find Stephanie.

"Meet me at catering later?"

"Deal." Karen said. As she left the room Jon tapped her butt.

"Jon." Karen said as he face went Red.

"Sorry. OK not sorry." He said with a wink.

"You are so bad."

"You know it Brown Eyes." He told her.

Karen was walking around back stage trying to remember what Jon told her. She saw Renee talking with Summer as she turned the corner. She reached the door marked Authority.

"I can't believe this is happening." Karen said with a smile as she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. "HI Karen."

"Hi Stephanie." Karen said.

"Come here sit." She said pointing at the leather couch.

Karen looked around the office was all ready for TV. She couldn't believe she was sitting in the office of the Authority.

"So Paul and I have been talking about you."

"OK? Is that good or bad?" Karen said a bit nervous.

"It's good." Stephanie said with a laugh.

"We think you could do really well here, but you have to start some where so we would like to shadow Renee for the next few weeks. For Raw and Smackdown and a few NXT events. Then we will see where we go from their."

"OK so I guess what am I suppose to do?" Karen asked.

"Help out the camera man , help her with lines. That kind of thing."

"OK."

"Now I know that you and Ambrose and a thing. I just want you to know that Paul and I think that's great! The rumors about us not wanting him to date so he could focus on wrestling they were total crap. Sorta of between you and me I never really like Renee and Jon together but that's none of my business she said. This wont be weird for you will it?"

"No. If it's one thing I do well Stephanie it's be professional." Karen said.

"Great."

There was a knock on the door.

"Stephanie you wanted to see me?" Renee said coming in.

"HI Renee yes I did. I wanted to formally introduce you too. Karen this is Renee , Renee this is Karen. We are thinking about giving her a shot at interviews and commentary. So for the next few weeks she will be shadowing you and helping you out. But she is here to learn the ropes not run and get coffee understand."

"Yes I understand. So do we have to travel together?" Renee said.

"No. That wont be necessary. But you two should get going the show will be starting soon."

"Thank you again Stephanie this is a dream come true."

"Anytime! Welcome to the WWE Karen."

Renee and Karen left her office.

"So I guess I can show you around if you want." She said.

"Thank you that would be nice." Karen said with a smile.

She took her out to the ring. It looked so different coming down the ramp that it did when sitting in the stands. Karen was a little over whelmed she couldn't help but take it all in. This was amazing as they passed the ring Karen had a huge smile on her face as she grazed her had on the apron of the ring.

"So this is where I do commentary for Superstars. Just to let you know it took me awhile to get to commentary and I was the first woman to ever to live commentary a few weeks ago for NXT. So I wouldn't hold my breathe for you getting on TV anytime soon." Renee told her.

"I know. I watched you , you are good. I follow you on twitter you know." Karen said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look I know you and Jon had some sort of thing so I don't want this to be weird. I just want to learn all I can so that I can live out my dream too."

"Dating Ambrose?"

"No being an interviewer/commentator for WWE. Calling the action must give you an amazing high."

"So you are just using Jon to get a job. Nice." Renee said.

"That is not what I said and that's not what I meant."

"OK just to let you know once he gets what he wants from you , he'll leave you. Jon Good/Dean Ambrose is not the settling down type so if it's marriage and kids you want. Well honey you are barking up the wrong guy." She told her.

Karen just looked at her, she thought she would be a nice person to work with be professional but Karen knew that would not be the case. As promised Karen met up with Jon at catering , Joe and Seth were with him.

"Are you hungry babe?"

"No I'm fine." Karen told him.

"Are you sure you haven't really eaten today."

"Jon I am fine."

"How did the meeting go with Stephanie?" Joe asked.

"It went well they are thinking about letting me do interviews and maybe commentary. But for the next few weeks have to shadow Renee."

Colby started coking on his water that he was drinking , Joe was laughing as he was hitting his back.

"You serious?" Jon asked.

"Yes. Can we talk?" Karen said.

"Yeah."

They headed back to the locker room.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you going to leave me?"

"What? Who the fuck said that?"

"Renee? She told me that you would leave me once you got what you wanted from me?"

"Karen I can't lie to you , I use to be a player but with you it's different. Renee knew what had and it was just friends with some benefits but with you it's different."

"You do know that I am not using you to get a job right?"

"Babe where is all of this coming from?"

"I don't know I'm sorry this is all moving fast, I mean Jon I'm scared."

"Of what brown eyes."

"Everything. I am scared to be happy , I am scared that you are going to leave me , I am just scared. Jon I gave you a piece of me something that I have never given anyone and the way Renee talks about you?"

"Karen listen to me." Jon said as he softly placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "You make me want to be a better person , we are in this together. When I said that I meant it." He said.

"Jon I think I'm in love with you and that scares the shit out of me."

Jon smirked. "We can be scared together because I think I am falling in love with you too."

He pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You Rock! Keep letting me know what you think! :) **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So how was shadowing Renee tonight?" Jon asked as they entered their hotel room.

"It was fine. I got to meet a lot of people." Karen said as a smile came across her face.

"Yeah should I be worried?" Jon said with a chuckle as he laid on the bed.

"Nope!" Karen said with a laugh as she laid next to him.

"It was actually really fun and interesting to see how things work behind the scenes. I mean I've only ever watched it. So to see how much work goes into just one show. It's incredible." Karen told him as they looked into each others eyes.

"You're incredible." Jon said as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly.

Karen blushed "Jon I'm not really."

"You really need to learn to take a compliment babe." He told her as he kissed her again.

"It's almost 3 am don't you have press tomorrow?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Jon said softly "But I could lay here all night with you."

Karen smiled "Keep talking like that and I may just have to kiss you."

"Promise?" Jon said as he pulled her close him.

"Promise." Karen said as their lips met softly.

**The next morning** Karen woke up with a start to her phone buzzing on the night stand. She looked over and noticed Jon was already gone.

"Hello?" Karen said still half asleep.

"Karen it's mom." her mother said.

"HI Mom. You don't have to yell I can hear you."

Karen's mom didn't know much about cell phones and for some reason thought she had to yell so the other person could hear her.

"When are you coming home?" she asked.

"I am flying home early tomorrow morning. Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I really need you home."

"Mom I know and when I get home tomorrow before you go to work we are going to have a talk alright."

"OK but Karen I know this isn't easy for you but I really need you home with me."

"I know and we will talk tomorrow I promise." Karen said. "How is he doing?"

"He's fine. He's just grumpy and when he wants something he wants it right then."

"Mom I told you don't let him get away with that. I don't let him."

"I know you don't. I just wanted to make sure you were coming home. Don't you have a board meeting coming up?"

"Yeah I do. Mom listen just try to relax I am coming home tomorrow ok."

"OK I do miss you Karen. Love you."

"I love you to mom." Karen said as she hung up the phone.

Karen laid back in the bed and stretched out thinking to herself.

"Am I making the right choice? Is working for the WWE so important that I would leave my mom alone to take care of him? Should I reconsider? Jon has been amazing , I don't deserve him but I want him. Boy do I want him. He is everything I thought he would be and more. Thank you God for bringing him into my life."

When Karen finally got out of Bed she noticed a note on the night stand.

_Morning Brown Eyes ,_

_You looked so peaceful didn't want to wake you. Left to do press and appearances I will be back soon._

_ Jon_

Karen smiled as she drank some juice , turned on the TV to the news and began to get ready for the day. She was just finishing up her hair when Jon came in. He looked so tired.

"Hey Brown Eyes."

"Hi You. You look tired."

"Yeah it happens." Jon said with a smile.

"You could take a nap."

"Yeah?" Jon said as he took off his jacket and fell face first on to the bed. Karen smiled as she crawled on top of him she was basically sitting on his butt as she began to slowly massage his back.

"Hmmm wow babe that feels amazing."

"You are so tense. Relax lover and let me take care of you."

Jon laughed "Who are you and what have you done with Karen?"

"You've taken amazing care of me the last several days. It's my turn lover boy." Karen whispered in his ear as she continued to massage his back.

**Later that afternoo**n they headed to the arena. They weren't even in the building two minutes when Renee came up to them.

"You're late!" She said.

"Excuse me?" Karen said.

"You're suppose to be shadowing me and well you missed the taping of the JBL and Cole show."

Karen laughed "Your serious? I was supposed to be here for that?"

"Whatever. I am preparing for Main Event meet me in 10 minutes. Ambrose." She said.

"Renee." Jon said back as she walked away.

"Was I really suppose to be here for that? Jon I don't want to piss off Stephanie."

"Karen babe relax it's a stupid internet show about blowing up a bunny. It's fine that you weren't here." He said as he kissed her forehead softly. "Walk me to my locker room."

"Fine but then I have to meet Renee."

Jon smiled as they walked to his locker room.

10 Minutes Later Karen walked up to the backstage interview area. Renee was going over her lines with Randy Orton for Smackdown.

"Hey I'm Randy you new around here?" He said.

"Me?" Karen said looking around not knowing if he was talking to her.

Randy chuckled "Yeah You. In the black halter top and white jacket."

Karen laughed "Yeah I'm new around here. You're Randy Orton."

"Guilty" He said as he extended his hand Karen was a little nervous as she shook hands. "So what do you do around here?"

"She's shadowing me Randy."

"Really so we have a potential new interviewer on our hands huh." He smirked.

"Maybe." Karen laughed.

"Well welcome the WWE. We're a wild crazy bunch but we love what we do." Randy laughed.

"Are you ready to start?" Renee said.

Randy nodded as they began the interview it was the same old lines. "Please welcome my guest blah blah" Then Randy would talk about how he was going to beat his opponent.

When they were done Randy was walking away when he turned back to Karen.

"It was nice to meet you Kara." He said.

"It's Karen." She told him.

"Right." he laughed.

Karen looked around she couldn't believe she was standing next a WWE camera as she watched Randy Orton prepare for his interview. This was unbelievable for her. She was on cloud nine even if she wasn't really doing anything it was just nice to be living part of her dream, being back stage at a Smackdown taping.

"Hi Karen right?" Colby said as he came and stood next to Karen.

"Hi Colby." Karen laughed.

"I heard that you are shadowing Renee the next few weeks. That's cool."

"Yeah I am pretty excited." Karen said as she noticed that Seth had the Money in the bank brief case in his hand. "Do you always carry that with you?"

"Damn right darling." Seth laughed. "With the lunatic Ambrose around. This baby doesn't leave my sight." He laughed getting in to character.

"Hey Brown Eyes." Jon whispered in her ear as he stood behind her.

"HI."

"How's everything going?"

"Good. Shadowing and taking notes." Karen told him. "But should you two really be standing so close to each other? I mean you two are still enemy's right?" Karen laughed.

"Oh yeah. Seth's made and enemy for life." Jon said with a laugh.

"You ready to practice Seth?" Renee asked.

"Yeah."

As Colby walked over to Renee he winked at Jon.

"That's our que babe."

"What?" Karen asked confused as Jon grabbed her hand and lead her through the back stage area over by the production trucks.

"HI." he told her as he pulled her close.

"Hi." Karen said looking around to see if anyone was around.

"So everything is going good?"

"Yes everything is fine. I met Randy Orton he thinks my name is Karen. I am surprised how nice every one is." she smiled.

"I love it when you smile." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Jon! We're at work." she said a little embarrassed.

"I know but I just needed to see you and I just had to kiss those lips before the show started. I don't know what it is about you Brown Eyes. I just needed to see you." He told her as he kissed her again.

Karen just smiled , the things Jon did to her was like nothing she had ever felt before. She wanted to let her guard down with him. But there was apart of her that was afraid. Karen only met him a few weeks ago but since that moment they met her life has changed for the better.

Karen went back over to find Renee who was talking with Summer they were looking at her phone and laughing about something.

"I can't believe Jon is with her over you." Summer said. "I mean is it just like pity sex?"

"I don't know. But to use him to get a job here I mean really? Now I am stuck with her. Please." Renee said.

"Well He'll get sick of her soon enough. She's not even pretty and she's I mean a little chubby wouldn't you say. I mean she's huge in these pictures." Summer said.

Karen walked up to them.

"Hi?" She said.

"Oh Hey." Renee said.

Karen glanced at the phone and noticed they found her profile on Facebook as Renee and Summer laughed.

"wow so are we in high school now?" Karen said a bit defensive.

"No. But you do know that you're only here because of Ambrose right? You don't belong her and You don't belong with him." Summer said.

"Summer that wasn't nice. I mean once he gets board with her she'll be back in the dump that he found her." Renee laughed. "He just feels sorry her that's it."

Karen was holding in her tears.

"You know Renee I really liked you. Watching you on TV I thought Wow she is someone who I would like to meet. Someone with class and a talent for this business. I was actually looking forward to working with you. But the only thing you proved to me today is that you are an immature little girl. Maybe that's why Jon didn't want to call you his girlfriend." Karen stated as she turned around and walked away. When she turned the corner that was all it took she couldn't hold in her tears as they were streaming down her face.

She was heading to the locker room when she literally ran in to Nattie and Nikki talking.

"Are you ok?" Nattie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Karen said.

"Are you sure? You're the new girl shadowing Renee right?" Nikki said.

"I was but I don't think that is going to work out. I am backwards can tell me which way is Dean Ambrose locker room." Karen said wiping her tears.

"Would you like to talk?" Nattie asked.

"Thanks but there's nothing really to talk about. I was just fooling myself thinking that I had a chance in this business. Maybe Summer and Renee have a point ... maybe I am just a charity case and I don't belong here. I'm sorry." Karen said as she went to find his locker room.

She knocked on the locker room door but there was no answer she walked in and started to gather her things.

"Hey Renee what did you say to the new girl?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing why? She is just sensitive I guess." Renee said.

"Summer what the hell did you say?" Nattie questioned.

"Nothing. I was just saying that she didn't belong here just a little rookie hazing."

"She's not a diva so you were just being mean you hurt her. That is just messed up." Nikki said. "She seems like a sweet person."

"Yeah sweet and fat." Summer laughed.

"What?" Nikki said.

"She's a little to fat and ugly for this business." Summer stated as she showed them her phone.

"She use to look like that?" Nikki questioned.

"Yeah." Renee said with a smile.

"Well good for her. She obviously worked her ass off. Stephanie likes her so you better hope she comes back. I can't believe you two really that intimidated by her?" Nikki said as she walked away.

She found Jon talking with Joe she didn't even need to finish the conversation before Jon ran to the locker room.

"Karen babe? I am so sorry." Jon said the second he entered the room.

"Maybe there right. I should just go back to Michigan and live my poor white trash life." Karen said as she headed for the door.

"Karen babe. Please." Jon said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't let two dumb blonde bitches ruin your dream." He told her.

"Jon I use to be fat." She blurted out.

"What?" Jon said looking down in to her eyes as he placed his hands on her face.

"I use to weigh 230 pounds. OK. How sad it that I weighed 5 pounds more than you."

Jon couldn't help but laugh that she actually knew his weight.

"Brown Eyes. I know."

"How did you know?" Karen asked.

"You brother showed me your high school pictures that doesn't matter to me. Your beautiful no matter what you weigh. I hope you know that."

"Am I just a pity case to you? I mean are you going to get sick of me and toss me out like trash because Jon you saved my life and with out ... I don't know if I could survive."

"Karen I just want you to be happy. You make me happy and I know I make you happy. If you don't want to work for WWE fine don't but I just wanted to help you live your dream. But no matter what you chose I will be here with you every step of the way. You can't get rid of me that easily." Jon told her.

"Good because I think I'm in love you with Jon."

Jon just smiled as he looked down into Karen's eyes and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

_**140 comments and reviews! WOW! Thank you so much! Keep being awesome!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A Few Days Later:**

Karen was at home, she had talked to her mom about the job. She seemed thrilled for her daughter but also nervous about how things would be with out Karen around everyday. Jon insisted on coming home with Karen for his days off but she told him that he needed to go home to Vegas and just enjoy his time off , no need to go to Michigan and be stressed with her.

Today Karen was driving her father to yet another endless Doctor's appointment. They waited over 10 minutes she did was she always did and played on her phone. She was in the waiting room when she got a text from Jon.

"Good Morning Brown Eyes."

"It's afternoon here silly. Good Morning."

"Yeah , Yeah!"

"I have to say you are getting pretty good at texting. LOL"

"Ha Ha. I still can't work this phone."

Karen couldn't help but smile no matter how tired she was or frustrated Jon could put a smile on her face. Her mom came out wheeling her dad in the wheel chair.

"Can you take him to the car?" her mom asked her.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I have to wait for his new order , we have to take him to the hospital they couldn't draw his blood today."

"Are you kidding me? When do we need to take him?"

"Right now?"

"Whatever." Karen said as she took her dad out to the car. She knew he needed to get his blood checked but she wasn't feeling good today and it was a pain in the ass to get him in and out of the car.

Karen made the extra 20 minute drive to the hospital and got her dad registered , then took him to the lab. Karen was a little annoyed because it took longer to get there and registered than it did for the actual test.

She finally got him home and he was eating lunch. When her phone went off again she thought it was Jon but she blocked number.

"Hello?" Karen said a little hesitant.

"Hi Karen It's Stephanie McMahon."

"Oh Hi. How are you?"

"I am just fine how are you doing? It's just one of those days." Karen said with a fake laugh.

"Yeah Jon told me that you were heading home for a few days. How's your dad?" She asked.

"No change really had to take him to get some lab work so I guess we will see."

"Well I wanted to talk to about Tuesday."

"I'm sorry I missed the JBL and Cole show taping. I didn't know I was supposed to be there for that! I wont be late next time I promise."

"Karen it's not about that. It's a funny fun show yes , but you don't need to be there for the taping if you don't want to be. But I did want to talk to you about Summer Rae and Renee." Stephanie laughed. "Sorry that kind of rhymed."

Karen got a nervous feeling in her stomach she took a deep breath in and out before she answered.

"What about them?"

"Nattie and I had lunch yesterday before a BA star thing and she told me what they did to you. I am so sorry Karen that was unprofessional and uncalled for. I hope you're still coming to Raw and Smackdown this week."

"Thank You Stephanie I really want to because this is a dream come true not gonna lie. But to be honest I just don't know if I can deal with the high school crap of getting picked on. I know it happens but it shouldn't in a place of business. I mean hello you guys are part of the the B.A Star campaign to stop bullying and show tolerance." Karen said she for a second forgot who she was talking to. "Sorry , I mean rant over." Karen said even more embarrassed.

"Karen it's fine and I totally agree. But I called you to tell you not to worry about NXT this week. Paul and I think Raw and Smackdown will teach you all you need to know. So I will see you Monday ok?"

"I'll be there with Belles on." Karen laughed.

"Careful I may hold you to that." Stephanie chuckled "Have a good weekend."

"You too." Karen said as she hung up the phone.

She couldn't believe that Nattie told Stephanie what happened , Karen knew she shouldn't have let it get to her but her weight has been an issue her whole life until she finally took control it took a lot of work and she still wasn't where she thought she should be but she was still trying to better herself.

**It was now Saturday Evening:** Karen had talked to Jon everyday and she even told him about the conversation she had with Stephanie.

"See I told you Stephanie would have your back. She may play a hard ass on TV but she's actually really sweet in person." Jon told Karen on the phone.

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Yeah? Who's that? Seth Rollins right?" Jon laughed.

"Nope , I heard Dean Ambrose is just a big ol' teddy bear."

"Shhh don't let that get out. I mean I heard he's an Unstable lunatic."

Karen couldn't help but have a smile on her face.

"Yeah but that's why I love you." Karen said but as soon as those words came out of her mouth she was nervous. _"I can't believe I just said that out loud." She thought to her self. "Damage Control."_

"I mean I love your unstable character. Hey did you know that I have your CZW sweat shirt?" Karen said changing the subject.

Jon just laughed " I know! I put in in your suit case before you left."

"Why?"

"So you could wear it. You look good in it."

"You do know that's a country song right?" Karen laughed.

"What is You look good in my shirt?"

"Yes Keith Urban has a song called 'You Look Good In My Shirt'."

"No Shit? Hmm well it's true. I can't wait to see you."

"I know I am excited to see you too! Just a few more days."

"Yup." Jon told her.

"Have a good match tonight. Wait what match are you in any way?" Karen asked him.

Jon chuckled " A tag match , me and Roman vs. Kane and Seth."

"OK well that doesn't sound so bad ... I guess. Just don't get choked slammed baby."

"Oh I don't plan too. I am gonna book it out of that cage as fast as I can!" Jon told her with a laugh.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"What I don't plan to get choked slammed?"

"No the next part Jonathon Good?"

"Did you really just full name me babe?"

"Damn right I did , but really a steel cage?"

"It's fine don't worry. Remember ... I've been through..."

Karen couldn't help but smile "I know you've been through worse."

"Besides I think after tonight my girl is gonna feel bad for me and give me another massage."

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so baby."

"I like your confidence."

Later that night Karen couldn't help herself she trolled twitter for anything about the house show , she didn't know why she was nervous. Jon was a great wrestler and he could handle this. But since they began official she couldn't help but worry about him, she meant what she said she was in love with him. But she knew that if she really told Jon he would think she was to clingy and run in the other direction. Karen was so excited when Jon called her a little after 10 to tell her all about the match Roman and Dean of course one.

"No permanent damage done baby." He told her.

They didn't talk long this time because Jon said he was driving but he would call her tomorrow. That night Karen curled up and watched a movie well her Jon Moxley Story from the Streets DVD. She knew it was a little obsessive but there was just something about his voice that relaxed her she fell asleep watching his interview.

**The Next Morning** Karen woke up and helped her mom with her Dad and making breakfast.

"So your leaving in the morning?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, my flight is at 8 am. Brian is taking me to the airport and then he will be taking you to work. I will be home Wednesday afternoon so I can take him to his doctor's appointment." Karen told her.

"Any thought to what we talked about?"

"Yes and I promise as soon as I know how much I am getting paid we will figure the rest out. I hope you know how much this means to me. I need this, I know it's not fair to leave you like this , but I have too. I have to do this for me. I need to have a life too. I am going to be 29 soon."

Her Mom smiled "I know Karen. I know."

Karen was in her room packing her clothes she was wearing a pair of jeans a tank top and Jon's CZW shirt it smelt just like him. She couldn't help but smile as she sent Jon a selfie of her.

"Can't wait to see! Like my shirt?"

As Karen was finishing packing she noticed that her Aunt Maggie pulled in.

"Mom , Aunt Maggie's here. Did you know she was coming?"

"No but it's Sunday so I figured she would be here."

"Maggie!" Her dad said.

"Yeah Dad , she coming in." Karen told him.

Over the last several month Karen didn't really talk to her Aunt much , they seemed to have a difference of opinion on certain things mostly her dad. Maggie thought he was a great dad and didn't think he did any wrong , Karen just ignored her comments and dealt with it.

"Hey there Karen." Maggie greeted as she came in the house.

"HI Aunt Maggie how are you?"

"Same Ol'. Same Ol'. How are you? I read on Facebook that you were in Las Vegas , but I know I didn't read that right? Right? That was a joke?" she said.

"No it wasn't I was there with my boyfriend."

"Wait a minute? We have a boyfriend now? You're mom let you have a boyfriend." Maggie said.

Maggie and Dawn Karen's mom never really saw eye to eye. Maggie thought she was to strict on the kids but Dawn just wanted to raise them the way she was raised by her grandparents.

Karen gave a half-smile "Well Jon is amazing and I think Mom likes him. Right Mom?" Karen said looking at her mom who was sitting in the living room with her dad.

"Yes , well I've met him once but yeah I like him."

"Wow that's big if she likes him." Maggie said as she hugged and kissed Ron's cheek. "Hi brother."

"Hi Maggie." he finally said.

"Well I am going to finish packing." Karen said.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked.

"She had a job opportunity with the WWE." Dawn said proudly.

"Wait the WWF? The Wrestling show you watch all the time?"

"Yes Aunt Maggie but it's World Wrestling Entertainment now. Jon actually works for them." Karen said with a smile.

"Nice to the boy has money. That's good."

Karen rolled her eyes yeah she always joked about being with a guy that had money but none of that matter with Jon.

"Yeah well I am leaving in the morning so I need to pack."

"Leave , Leave!" Her father said.

"Yes dad , remember we talked about this the other day I will be gone Monday to Wednesday. But Brian will be here to take mom to work."

"Butt hole."

"Dad he tries you know that , he just has a hard time."

Then Karen felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"You look hot in my shirt , take it off baby. ;)"

Karen laughed at this text he actually did a wink face.

"You winky faced me? That's hot!" She text him back.

"Jon?" Her mom said with a smile.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because you only get a big smile on your face like that when you text or talk to him." her mom said.

"Hey Karen a black car just pulled in? Expecting some one?" Maggie said looking out the dinning room window.

"No? Are you mom?"

"No?"

Karen walked out side as the person got out of the black car , she couldn't help but let out a little school girl scream as she ran full force into him and about tackled him to the ground before he was even away from the car. Karen crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Hello to you too Brown eyes." Jon said as he kissed her again with is arms around her pulling her close.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a house show tonight?"

"Yes I do. But I came to get you! I couldn't wait until tomorrow so I thought what the hell."

"So you flew here just to fly back? What time is our flight back?"

"3 pm. So we don't have much time. It's only like an hour flight. Are you almost done packing?" Jon asked her as he grabbed her hand and they headed in side. Karen was still embarrassed about her house , especially the kitchen and it's leaking roof when it rained.

"Yes I am." She told him.

"Ambrose! Ambrose." Her dad said as he noticed Karen and Jon in the living room.

"Hey." Jon said with a wave.

"You must be the boyfriend?" Maggie said as she was now in the dinning room standing in front of Jon.

"Yes Jon Good?" Jon said looking at her then at Karen.

"Sorry this is my Aunt Maggie. Aunt Maggie this is Jon."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Finally Karen has a boyfriend I mean I didn't think it would ever happen. I mean she is almost 29 , she's not married and no kids." Maggie said.

"Right. Well She has a boyfriend now." Jon smiled as he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Great!" Maggie said.

"Umm Mom. Jon got me an early flight so I am gonna head out today ok? I know this wasn't what we had planned but this way Brian wont need to take me in the morning? You've got everything here right?"

"Yes I do. It's fine." Dawn said.

"Leave?" Her dad said.

"Yes I am leaving today."

Her dad didn't look happy. "Remember I will be back in a few days." Karen said as she went into her room and finished packing.

"I will take this to the car but then we should be heading out." Jon said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I know." Karen said with a smile.

Before Jon left he said his good byes to her family and told them it was nice to see them again.

"Alright remember if you need anything just call me alright."

"So your really leaving?" Maggie asked.

"Yes Why?"

"I just thought you would stay here and help out more."

"Look I help out a lot and this is a potential job and not to mention I get to spend time with a sexy guy so yeah I am leaving."

Karen's mom just couldn't help but laugh as she hugged Karen. "I love you mom. Know that."

"I love you too."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye." He repeated.

Karen got in the car before she put on her seat belt she looked at Jon with a smile.

"You are amazing you know that?" Karen told him as she kissed him.

"Not as amazing as you." He said.

"Just for that comment you need a little reward I'm thinking."

"Really?" Jon said as he started the car and they headed to the airport. "What did you have in mind darlin?"

"You will just have to wait and see." Karen said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your reviews and comments. I can't express it enough how grateful I am that you are enjoying this story and leaving me wonderful comments! You are amazing! Thank you and keep it up! :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**This Chapter is Rated M for Mature! Adult Content!**

Chapter 22

They arrived at the venue for the house show Karen was hanging back stage when she noticed Nattie.

"Hi Karen. How are you?" Nattie said with a smile.

"Hi Nattie. I am good how are you?"

"Great! Look I really wanted to say I'm sorry for the way Summer and Renee acted. We're not all like that you know."

"I know and thank you for talking to Stephanie. I have to admit I was a little embarrassed at first when she called me. I mean we are all adults it and it was like getting a call from the principle." Karen smiled.

"Well Stephanie needed to know. You can't treat people like that especially new employee's. I am just glad that you came back."

"Yeah well some times you just have to get down with the dogs." Karen said with a little attitude and tossed up the peace sign.

Nattie laughed "So you and Ambrose huh? He is a really great guy."

"Tell me about it." Karen smiled.

"Well I have to get ready for my match but just to let you know if you need anything around here , don't be afraid to ask me. We're friends now!" Nattie said as he gave Karen a hug.

"Thanks Nattie. "

Karen was now in Jon/Roman's locker room playing on her phone when she received a message from Stephanie.

"Karen hope your having a great night! Paul and I would like to meet with you at Raw tomorrow at 3pm will you be here by then?"

Karen was nervous and texted back.

"Yes I will be there. At the house show now!"

"Great! See you tomorrow and Have fun!"

After the house show ended and Roman and Dean greeted a few fans and signed autographs they were now heading to the next town and to the hotel. Karen didn't say much Joe was driving , Jon in the front seat and Karen in the back just staring out the window. She couldn't help but be extremely nervous about what Stephanie and Paul would want to talk to her about.

_"Did they change their mind? Do they not want to hire me now? Did I already do something to piss them off?"_ All of the thoughts flooded Karen's mind.

"Karen you alright?" Jon asked as he leaned his head in between the seats.

"Yeah. I am just a little nervous."

"Why?" he asked.

"I got a text from Stephanie she said that her and Paul wanted to meet with me tomorrow at 3 pm. I mean is that good or bad?"

"Hard to say." Joe said.

Jon hit his shoulder.

"Nice ass whole don't freak out my girl alright."

"Just keepin' it real." Joe laughed.

"Did they say why they wanted to talk to you?" Jon asked.

"No all it said was that she and Paul wanted to meet with me. I told her I was at the house show she told me to have fun."

"Karen I am sure it's nothing bad. They probably just want to talk about a contract." Jon said.

"You think."

He just nodded with a smile.

About an hour later they arrived at the hotel and went into their room. Jon watched as Karen placed her bag near the bed and began to snoop through out the room starting in the bathroom then moving her way towards the dresser and opened every drawer. She always ended at the night stand and opened that draw and grazed her hand over the Bible before shutting the drawer and before sitting on the bed she had to bounce on it a few times. Jon couldn't help but laugh her.

"What?" Karen said.

"I've noticed you have a little OCD when it comes to Hotel Rooms. You do the same thing every time."

"I guess it's because I use to work in a hotel? I guess I didn't know I did that." Karen said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry I like it. It's cute especially the last part!" He grinned as he came in and bounced on the bed next to her mocking her a little bit. "Still worried about tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It it obvious?"

Jon smiled "A little. Don't worry so much I am sure that everything is going to be fine."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well what's the worst thing that can happen?" Jon said.

"I wont be able to work for the WWE."

"Right so anything above that?"

"Will be a great time!" Karen said with a smile.

"Right! Now I know something we can do to get your mind off that meeting tomorrow."

"Really what?"

"My reward? I remember someone telling me this afternoon that I get a reward for being what was it again? Amazing?" He smiled as he kissed her lips softly.

"I did say something about a reward didn't I." Karen teased. "What did you have in mind?"

"A massage would be amazing."

"Done and Done." Karen said.

Jon was laying face down on the bed in just a pair of gym shorts as Karen began to slowly massage his back.

"You are so fucking good at this babe." Jon groaned.

Karen just giggled as she continued to massage his back. She could feel her body temperature raising as her hands began to touch his lower back. He was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. A few minutes later Jon rolled on his side and pulled Karen into a kiss , she couldn't help but smile. They were both laying on their side facing each other , Jon's hand resting on Karen's hip. He was resting his head on his other hand.

"I love your smile." Jon told her.

"Jon you are just amazing." Karen said with a laugh. " I can't think of another word really that can explain you , this , us."

"I like that there is an us now." He told her "Karen I don't know what it is about you but you and me it just feels right. I can't get enough of you." As he kissed her lips his hand moved slowly up her shirt rubbing her body. As a slight moan escaped her mouth Jon smiled as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and began to massage hers with his. He slowly began to unbutton her jeans. Their eyes locked on each others.

"Jon" Karen said softly as she slid out of her jeans.

Jon smiled as he kissed her again this time he sucked on her bottom lip lightly.

"You look so hot tonight babe." Jon said softly.

Karen giggled "You would think that I'm wearing your shirt still."

Jon's hands went under her shirt once again and helped her take it off , he kissed her neck and began to nibble down to her shoulder.

"Not any more." He told as his hands grazed acrossed her chest.

That night their bodies became one with each others. This was a passion Karen had never felt before as she called out Jon's name in pure delight and pleasure. Jon pulled Karen close to him and soft kissed her softy on the lips , their bodies covered in sweat. He whispered in her ear "I love you brown eyes."

**The Next Morning** they both woke up with smiles on their faces.

"Good Morning Brown eyes."

"Morning." She said back to him as he kissed her forehead.

"I meant what I said last night."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you Karen. I know we haven't known each other very long and it doesn't make sense. I've never told another woman that I love them before. But you just ... you make me want to be a better person. You make me see things differently. I wish I could say I understand it but Brown Eyes you have me under some spell and I just can't get enough of you." He told.

Karen was holding in her tears all her life she waited for her prince charming to sweep her off her feet and today in this moment that was Jon Good. She didn't expect for him to fall in love with her but he did he proclaimed his love for her and she loved him.

"I love you too Jon." She told him as pressed her lips to his for a deep passionate kiss.

Once again their bodies were so connected with one another that nothing else in the world mattered! Neither one of them heard their phones buzzing on the night stand and if they did it didn't matter in this moment.

**A little while later** Karen's head laid on Jon's bare chest his arms wrapped around her she was tracing the middle of his chest with her finger.

"Jon you've awaken a beast." Karen said.

"I know! I like it! " He told her as he kissed her head. "And you were afraid you weren't going to be any good." He said with chuckle.

Karen playfully hit his chest.

"You're gonna pay for that."

Jon smirked as he looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Promise?" He grinned.

"Damn Straight!" She said as their lips met each others once again.

They were interrupted by a banging on their hotel room door.

"Ambrose! Let's go time to hit the gym!" They heard Joe say from the hall way.

Jon glanced down at the clock it was already 10 am they had a very eventful morning. Good thing he didn't have to do any appearances.

"You better go Ambrose. Don't want to keep the big Samoan waiting." Karen grinned as she wrapped the sheet around her body and headed for the shower.

Jon laid there a few more seconds staring at the bathroom door thinking about his girl on the other side.

"Dude are you coming Claudio is waiting."

Jon tossed on some clothes and headed for the door.

"You ready?" Joe said.

"Yeah keep your pants on."

"Maybe I should be saying that to you."

"What?"

"Dude my room is right next to yours! That's all I'm saying." Joe said with a grin as they headed to the gym.

After the guys worked out they went out for a nice lunch and then headed to the arena. It was almost 3pm as Karen paced the locker room.

"Dude calm down your girl she is making me nervous." Joe said with a laugh.

"Karen it's not that bad. Remember what we talked about last night." Jon said.

"You guys actually had time to talk?" Joe whispered to Jon.

"Dude Shut up." Jon told him.

"What?" Karen said looking at Joe.

"Nothing Baby Girl. Nothing." Joe laughed.

"What's the worst that can happen right?"

"You wont get a job with the WWE." Jon said.

"So anything above that is good." Karen said in a nervous tone.

"Damn right it is. But they like you so everything will be fine."

"Do I look ok?"

"Yes you look great! babe" Jon said as he pecked her cheek.

"Alright here I go." She said as she headed out of the locker room.

"What do you think this meeting is really about?" Joe asked.

"I have no fucking idea. But I hope it's good. She needs more good things in her life."

"Well dude I think you have that covered. But umm don't take offense when I request a room on a different floor than you two." Joe told him.

Karen walked towards the door marked Authority she walked passed Summer and Renee who were talking but she chose not to let them bother her not today she had other things to worry about.

"Right on time!" Stephanie said with a smile.

"Punctuality! I like it."

"So Karen I talked to some of your references last week." Stephanie said.

"is that bad?"

"No it's actually really good. Why didn't you tell us you were and actor?" Paul said.

"Because I really haven't acted in years I was in a few plays."

"Yeah Grease ... you played Riz. Sassy I like it!" Stephanie smiled.

"Yes I did but I mostly worked behind the scenes."

"Well Steph and I have been talking and we don't thin we want you to do commentary or backstage interviews." Paul said.

_"Here it comes... I'm not good enough to work in WWE."_ Karen thought to her self.

"We want you to work for the Authority. We want to add your new character to the show." Stephanie said.

"I'm not a wrestler... hell I'm not that coordinated." Karen said.

"We want you to start as the Authority's new assistant and we are going to make you the next General Manager."

"What?" Karen said in disbelief. "I'm sorry sir I know I didn't just hear you right?"

"Well if you can handle 25 kindergartens. A locker room of SuperStars isn't much different. What do you say Karen? Want to be the next General Manager and Join the Authority?" Stephanie asked.

"Hell Yes!" Karen said. "I mean Yes. Of course. Thank you so much!"

"Welcome to the Authority!" Paul said as they shook hands.

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and comments! I love reading all of your feed back! You are great! :) **_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Karen and Stephanie walked out of the office laughing like they were great friends.

"I see things went well." Jon said with a smile.

"Things went great! You were right Jon nothing to be scared of." Karen told him.

"So when are you going to be interviewing Mr. Money in the Bank?" Colby said with a laugh.

"Actually she's not. We've got bigger plans for her."

"Really?" Jon said raising his eye brow. "Like what?"

"She's the Authority's new assistant we are going to get her ready to be General Manger." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Are you Fucking with me right now?" Jon blurted out.

Karen and Stephanie couldn't help but laugh.

"Nope." Karen said.

"Babe that's awesome."

"Even if I will be working for the Authority." She teased him.

"At work you're with the Authority ... but at home you're all mine." He teased back as he wrapped his arm around her and pecked her cheek.

"Awe Ambrose that was sweet." Stephanie laughed "Now Karen I'll have your contract and your first assignment next week. Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I will ever be. Thank you again Stephanie."

"No problem. Just remember what we talked about and you will kick major butt." Stephanie said with a wink as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Jon questioned.

"Nothing really. She is really awesome and I just can't believe that really happened."

"Me either!" Colby said. "I mean they didn't talk about sending you to developmental?"

"No." Karen said "William Regal is doing great down at NXT. But it's not like I will be General Manager tomorrow." Karen laughed. "It will take several months to get there. I mean the Authority still needs to dominate right."

Jon smiled he could tell she was really happy and that made his hear jump.

"I am so proud of you baby." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Dude Really? Didn't you get enough of that last night?" Joe laughed as he walked by on his way to catering.

Colby laughed and headed with Joe.

"What was that about?" Karen asked.

"Well apparently we were a little loud last night."

Karen's face turned beat red "Shut the fuck up Ambrose you have to shitting me right now!" Karen said embarrassed.

"Nope. Joe heard us to needless to say he wont be on the same floor as us tonight." Jon laughed pulling her close.

"I can't believe he heard us. Am I really that loud?" Karen asked with a nervous tone.

"Only when you're screaming my name brown eyes."

"Jon Oh My God." She laughed as she pecked his lips.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah I could eat."

"Good. Let's go."

As they headed to catering Karen couldn't believe this was her life now she was going to get a new character and actually be apart of The Authority and someday hopefully soon she could be the new General Manager. As much as Vickie Guerrero annoyed Karen , she secretly always wanted her job but that was pipe dream she never imagined would come true. Until today her dreams were becoming reality and as much as she was so excited and grateful there was a part of her that was waiting for the other shoe to drop so to say.

They arrived at catering when Nattie and Nikki pulled her away from Jon.

"Hey what's the deal? That's my woman." Jon said.

"Cool down Ambrose we just want to talk to our new friend." Nikki said as she pulled her over to the other table.

Jon rolled his eyes as he grabbed some food and sat down with Colby and Joe.

"So you had a hot night last night." Colby said.

"Dude?" Jon said looking at Joe.

"I didn't say anything." Joe snickered looking at Colby.

"Man it's cool or well I guess that's hot."

"Shut up. You're just jealous because my girl will be on the road with me and soon to be the boss." Jon laughed.

"Yeah about that don't you think that's a little fast? What's the angle?" Colby said.

"What are you talking about?" Jon questioned.

"I am just saying we all busted our asses down in developmental for years and hell even the interviewers and commentators had to start somewhere and she gets a main roster gig? It just seems odd." Colby finished.

"Yeah a little but maybe they see something in her." Joe said "I mean hell it's not like she is going to wrestler or anything."

"Right." Jon said. "Besides she's just the assistant to the Authority." Jon said.

"So it's true Karen?" Nikki said.

"What's true Nikki?" Karen asked.

"You being the new assistant to The Authority and soon the GM?" Nikki said.

"That's what we talked about yes why?"

"That is amazing." Nattie said. "Are you excited?"

"Yes so excited I thought I was going to hurl when Paul and Stephanie were talking to me." Karen laughed.

"We totally have to go out and celebrate tomorrow night do you have plans?" Nikki asked.

"I don't think so? I mean I was going to be heading back to Michigan for a few days."

"Well you tell Ambrose and the guys we are celebrating tomorrow night."

"What are we celebrating?" Renee asked as her and Summer came and sat down.

Nattie rolled her eyes at Summer.

"We are going out tomorrow night to celebrate Karen and her new job."

"Awe you wont be working for the WWE after all huh? Sorry to hear that going back to grading papers." Summer said.

"No actually Karen is the new assistant to The Authority and possible the new GM." Nattie told them.

In unison Renee and Summer couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not serious? You are going to be the GM?" Summer said.

"Yeah maybe some day. But right now I am the assistant to The Authority." Karen stated as she got up and walked away.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Nattie asked Summer.

" Whatever Nattie , I just can't believe they picked her? Are they serious I can see our rating go down the drain with her in charge." Summer said.

"I agree. I mean I busted my ass to get on the commentary desk for the pre show and what she shows up and is going to be GM what's the angle?" Renee added.

"Maybe they know a good thing when they see it." Nikki said.

Karen headed back to the Locker room and got out her phone and called her mom to check in on everything. Things at home seemed to be going well. Karen and her mom had a big conversation and if Karen was going to take the job with the WWE her mom would need to quit her job so that she could fully take care of her dad. However her mother didn't make enough money from her Retirement from the public school system to pay all the bills. So Karen agreed to pay what she couldn't it was a small price to pay so to say to be able to live out her dream. She just didn't tell Jon this yet.

"Hi." Jon said as Karen hung up her phone.

"Hi."

"You alright you didn't eat anything?"

"Fine. To excited to eat. I got a job today." Karen laughed.

"You did." Jon said.

"I still can't believe it. All my dreams are coming true. But"

"But what Babe?" Jon asked.

"I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Things don't stay good for ver long." Karen said her smile fading.

"Not this time." Jon said. "I agree that things aren't perfect and bad things do happen but no this time. You're dreams are coming true and I plan to make sure they all come true."

"Jon you are just so damn sweet to me." Karen said.

"So what were you and Bella 1 talking about?" Jon asked.

"Nikki wants to go out tomorrow night after Smackdown to celebrate."

"Really? Am I invited?" Jon asked.

"Well of course you are silly." Karen laughed.

"Do you want to go?"

"What the hell right? You only live once."

"I am liking this more aggressive assertive you."

"I told you that I am quiet and first but once you get to know me" Karen laughed.

**The Next Night** After the Smackdown taping Karen and Jon headed to their hotel to change , Karen fixed her hair and make up.

"Look Hot Babe."

"Yeah you think so?"

"Oh I know so. Looking all hot in that red leather jacket." He smiled.

"Yeah I bought it awhile go never really wore it but I do like it." She laughed.

Then they left and headed out to meet the group of WWE Diva's and Superstars a local club. Karen was a bit over whelmed when she walked in : yeah she had been to bars before but nothing like this she was use to sports pubs.

"I thought this was supposed to be a simple thing?" Karen said to Jon.

"It's Nikki Bella babe is anything simple?" Jon laughed.

"Good Point." Karen said as they walked up to the table that was surrounded by super stars.

"Hey John Cena we haven't met yet." John said as he held out her hand.

"Hi. WOW you really are John Cena." Karen said.

"Yeah that's me. You're right Nik she is shy." He laughed.

After a few drinks and a couple of shots Karen began to loosen up a bit and started talking and mingling a little more.

"Come on Karen it's time to dance!" Nikki said.

"Yeah I don't dance very well. I am clumsy."

Then cupid shuffle began to play.

"Come on you have to dance to this one?"

"Alright I'm in." Karen said as she stood up and Nikki pulled her to the dance floor.

"So Cena you gonna dance?" Jon asked him.

"Oh Hell No." He laughed.

"You?"

"I only dance in the ring." He laughed as he watched Karen move he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was right she was clumsy and a few trying to stay in tune with Nikki but that just made Jon watch and love her even more. Towards the end of the song Karen was finally in step and the way she moved her hips drove Jon crazy as he sipped on his beer. Some tapped his shoulder it was Joe.

"Dude your staring is creepy." he stated.

"Bite me." Jon said.

"Nah I have a woman."

"Me too." Jon smiled "Just look at her."

"Wow dude you got it bad. I've never ever seen you like this."

"I'm in love Joe. Love is a beautiful thing." He smiled.

"Alright who are you and what the hell have you done with my man Jon?"

"Shut up." He said as he watched Karen walk back over to them.

"Hey." Karen said cheerfully.

"HI. Nice Job out there babe." Jon told her.

"Oh Man you watched? I was horrible."

"In a cute way."

They had a few more drinks and Karen really got to know some of the roster it was nice to see them outside of work and see the person behind the character. Before heading back to the hotel they were in the elevator when Karen and Jon got off but Joe was a little hesitant.

"You ass did you really get a room on a different floor?" Jon said.

"No." Joe laughed as he walked off the elevator "But it is down the hall. Have a nice night you too."

"Oh we plan too." Karen said as she slapped Jon's butt.

"Wow I like it." Jon said as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked to their room.

"I'm buzzed Ambrose." Karen whispered.

"Yeah I can see that." Jon laughed as he kissed her cheek and they entered their hotel room.

"So..." Karen said as she took off her Jacket and tossed it on top of her suit case.

"What time is your flight?" Karen said as she was now kicking off her shoes.

Jon just stood there and watched her she he was starting to get to know the real Karen Riley and the more she opened up the more he was falling in love with her. The word love was something he never used really when dating someone he just liked them , but there was something about Karen he had fallen for. Was it because she was sweet and innocent , was it because she was just so real and had been through hell just like him? Whatever the reason there was no denying that they were in love now and they were together.

He pulled her close and crashed his lips to hers.

"Karen I love you."

"Jon I love you too."

They both smiled in to a kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and comments! I am so grateful for all of your feed back! You are great! :) **_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**A few days later - Friday Morning:** Karen was home in Michigan. Her buzzing phone woke her up at 7 am. It was text to sub she looked at the teachers name and the grade. She couldn't help but smile as she accepted the job. About 30 minutes later she finally got out of bed to get ready. She woke her brother up so he could take her to work as she grabbed a little breakfast.

"So how many more days are you going to sub?" He brother asked as they were heading to the school.

"I don't know. I honestly haven't really thought about it." Karen told him. "I mean this WWE thing came out of no where I mean let's be honest yes it's always been my dream but let's be real I am Karen Riley from a small town in Michigan."

"It's not a town Karen it's more like a village."

"A village full of pot heads and drunks." Karen laughed.

"Very True." Her brother agreed.

"Look I know this is putting more pressure on you and I am sorry for that but our lives have revolved around him and it is what is it. But this job is a chance for me to better things for us. Please know that. I mean I will be making enough so Mom can quite her job and actually be able to take care of him because I wont be there at night now."

"What about putting him in a home?" Brian suggested for the millionth time since he got home from the hospital months ago.

"I don't know. You know mom she wont even talk about it."

"I know she's so damn stubborn."

"Tell me about it. Look this is my time to get out the shit hole town and start living for me."

"With Jon?" Brian questioned.

"Yes with Jon he is amazing. I know you've only talked to him a few time but he is amazing and I am in love with him."

"Love? Really Karen?"

"Hey Peanut gallery remember I told you when I started dating I didn't want to hear you comments? Mr. I've been engaged how many times?" Karen laughed.

"Just three and I never got married you know." He laughed.

"I know because you have horrible taste in women!" Karen teased.

"Get out and get to work." He told her as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Don't forget I get out at 4pm."

"I'll be here." Brian said as Karen walked to the door.

Karen checked in at the office and then headed to the class room to look over the sub plans. She wanted to text Jon but it was 8:30 am in Michigan so it was like 5 am in Vegas and it was his day off. She couldn't help but smile as she pictured Jon sleeping in his bed.

"Get a grip Karen." She told herself as she prepared for the day.

As the bell rang the 3rd graders came rushing in , they were so excited to see Karen as she began to take attendance and took their money for their popcorn and pickles. As her students were eating breakfast.

"I forgot today was Popcorn / Pickle day."

"One of the best days of the week Ms. Riley." Emma said with a smile as she handed her the money.

"So Ms. R?"

"Yes Rocky?" Karen said with a smile.

"Umm how come we haven't seen you around here lately?"

"Let's just say I've been busy. Now finish your breakfast so that we can get started with math." Karen said.

Most of the morning they worked on math , they started with a multiplications timed test and the Karen went over multiplying by 5's. Then she handed out their work sheets. It was almost 10 am as Karen range the bell.

"Alright you should be almost done if not done with your worksheets , I need you to put everything away and I am going to call on the quietest group to line up first." Karen told them.

She watched at the kids began to clean up everything.

"Ms. R what if we're not done with math?"

"Don't worry Dylan you'll have time to work on it later just put it at the corner of your desk." Karen told them.

As all the students were lined up at the door.

"Now 3rd grader you know what I expect in the hall way right no talking. No I have my secrete walkers and if they tell me you were talking you'll need to pull a card. But we don't want that because we want to have surprise this afternoon right?"

"Right" They said.

Karen walked them down to gym class.

When she got back to the class room she noticed that she had a missed call and a text message.

_"Good Morning Brown Eyes. Wanted to hear your voice."_

Karen's heart fluttered as she called Jon.

"Hi Brown Eyes." Jon greeted.

"Hi handsome." Karen smiled.

"You know I think I like lover better." Jon teased.

"Yeah well I could be interrupted by a 3rd grader at any moment so I'll stick with Handsome until we're alone Lover." Karen said in a cute voice.

"What? Where are you babe?"

"I went to work. Teaching 3rd grade today."

"Really? Why?"

"Because it's my job and it's my favorite class." Karen told him. "But I have a massive head ache today though."

"You should have stayed home and slept in like me." Jon boasted.

"Ha Ha." Karen laughed.

"So you're not feeling well?" Jon questioned concerned.

"It's fine just a head ache just sinuses or allergies. Nothing to worry about. Besides this afternoon will be easy we are watching "The Lorax". So it's movie Friday."

"Movie Friday ... Nice." Jon said.

They talked for a few more minutes.

That afternoon after Lunch the class room smelt like a mixture of Pickles and Popcorn as the kids ate their treats and watched the Movie.

"Ms. Riley would you like some of my Popcorn?" Abby offered.

"No Thank you honey. The smell is enough for me."

"You don't like the smell?" Rocky asked.

"Not really this room kind of stinks Popcorn and Pickles not a great combo. Now pay attention to the movie." Karen said with a smile.

After the movie talked about how the book was different. After their afternoon recess Karen was sitting on the stool in th front of the room reading from "Charlie and The Chocolate Factory."

**_"COWS THAT GIVE CHOCOLATE MILK, it said on the next door._**

**_"Ah, my pretty little cows!" cried Mr Wonka. "How I love those cows!"_**

**_"But why can't we see them?" asked Veruca Salt. "Why do we have to go rushing past all these lovely rooms?"_**

**_"We shall stop in time!" called out Mr Wonka. "Don't be so madly impatient!"_**

**_FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS, it said on the next door._**

**_"Oh, those are fabulous!" cried Mr Wonka. "They fill you with bubbles, and the bubbles are full of a special kind of gas, and this gas is so terrifically lifting that it lifts you right off the ground just like a balloon, and up you go until your head hits the ceiling and there you stay."_**

**_"But how do you come down again?" asked little Charlie._**

**_"You do a burp, of course," said Mr Wonka. "You do a great big long rude burp, and up comes the gas and down comes you! But don't drink it outdoors! There's no knowing how high up you'll be carried if you do that. I gave some to an old Oompa Loompa once out in the back yard and he went up and up and disappeared out of sight! It was very sad. I never saw him again."_**

**_"He should have burped," Charlie said._**

**_"Of course he should have burped," said Mr Wonka. "I stood there shouting 'Burp, you silly ass, burp, or you'll never come down again!' But he didn't or couldn't or wouldn't, I don't know which. Maybe he was too polite. He must be on the moon by now."_**

**_On the next door, it said, SQUARE SWEETS THAT LOOK ROUND._**

**_"Wait!" cried Mr Wonka, skidding suddenly to a halt. "I am very proud of my square sweets that look round. Let's take a peek.""_**

Karen read from the book looking up at her students every few minutes. When there was a knock on the door. Emma went to answer it.

"Ms. Riley." Janet one of the school secretaries said. "These came for you today."

Karen looked up and saw that she was holding a glass vase of red and white roses with a couple pink carnations. A white bow around the vase really made the colors pop.

"What?"

"OOOO Ms. Riley got flowers." Luke said.

"From her boyfriend!" Rocky added.

"Hush you!" Karen smiled as she took the flowers and read the card.

"I can't wait to see you! Feel better soon babe! Love Jon."

Karen was holding in tears non one had ever sent her flowers before.

After school she carried the flowers out to the car.

"What's with the flowers?" her brother asked.

"Jon sent them to me."

"How did he know what school you were at?"

"He asked me this morning when we talked I didn't think anything about it. Isn't he so cute."

"Yeah , Yeah."

Karen couldn't help but sniff the flowers again.

"So how is he today?" Karen asked.

"The same being a complete ass. He didn't want to walk for mom today and wouldn't grab the cane. But you know mom."

"So is he awake or in bed?"

"I laid him down before I took mom to work."

"I suppose he's gonna wanna get back up?" Karen said.

She knew she shouldn't be like this but taking care of him was a drain. He was her father yes , but he never really took care of her and now she was stuck taking care of him and that is exactly how she felt.

She got home and put the flowers on her desk in her room and couldn't help but smile as she texted Jon.

"Thank you so much for my flowers! I love them and I love you!"

She went in and checked on her dad who was awake now and watching TV.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi work?" He said.

"Yes I worked today taught 3rd grade."

"Good!" He said.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." He told her.

"OK well I will ask you again in a bit ok?"

"Yeah."

Karen went back to her room checked for a text message.

_"You deserve them. Are you feeling any better?"_

_"A little still have a headache. Gonna take a nap."_

_"Rest up Darlin."_

Karen changed her close and checked in on her dad one more time.

"I am going to take a nap so if you need anything just let me know."

"Brian?"

"I think he went to see Mike." Karen said.

She set her phone to go off every 20 minutes so that she could check on her dad.

At 6pm she got up and made dinner and gave him his meds.

Karen got out her computer and was checking out Facebook and Twitter.

When she noticed that Nikki tweeted a picture of her and Karen together from the other night!

"My new Friend! Love Ya Girl You are gonna Rock!"

Karen smiled "Wow Nikki Bella just tweeted a picture of us."

"Love Ya to Girl! See you soon!" Karen tweeted back.

Finally after doing the dishes and picking up her Mom from work and talking with Jon to make sure he had a safe flight to the house show Karen drifted off to sleep staring at the amazing flowers sitting on her desk.

* * *

_**166 Comments and Reviews! :) You are Amazing thank you so much and I love reading all of your feed back! Keep being Awesome! Glad you are enjoying this story!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Karen woke up the next morning still with a pounding head ache and a nauseous feeling in her gut. She laid in bed trying to go back to sleep , but she heard the rain pounding on her window and her mom in the kitchen. She tossed the covers over her head trying to ignore what was going on in the other room. Finally she had , had enough a jumped out of bed still not feeling well.

"What the hell are you doing?" Karen asked her mom.

"It's raining and the kitchen is leaking again." her mom said. " I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. Sorry I just still don't feel well. By the way the kitchens not leaking at his point it's more like there is now a waterfall." Karen said. "This house is a complete shit hole."

"I know." Her mom said. "Are you going back to bed?"

"Yeah. Do you need help with anything?"

"No I am just going to get your Dad up he wants to sit in his wheel chair and watch tv."

"Do you need me to make breakfast?"

"Nah I'll do it."

Karen just nodded at she went back in to her room and curled up under her blankets and finally fell back asleep until about 11 am when her phone started to go off.

"Hello?" Karen said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Brown Eyes? Did I wake you?" Jon asked.

"Yeah kinda but it's not big deal. How are you today?"

"Sorry I woke you babe. I thought you'd be up it's a little after 11 and I am fine getting ready to head to the gym. Still not feeling well?"

"I'm fine. How was that meet and greet thing?"

Jon laughed "Insane like always. I have a lot of fans."

"Yeah , Yeah brag it up Ambrose." Karen said.

"I wasn't bragging I was ... what the hell yeah I kind of was. My line was just as long and Joe's."

"See I told you are loved by many. A lot of them are a little obsessive."

"Yeah I know. The three most asked questions of the day were 'Do you have a girlfriend?' 'When will you actually get a fair shot and Rollins?' and 'When will you get your shot at the title?'" Jon said.

"Yes you have a girlfriend , Hell in A Cell I hope and someday soon. Are the answer to those questions." Karen said with a laugh. "I am surprised you didn't get any more Titty Master questions."

"I did but mostly from really creepy guys which is weird. I avoid answering those ... I mean you write something on your tape at a house show and man it explodes."

"Welcome to the spot light Ambrose! I guess I will have to check out Twitter later to see if any videos and photos show up of you today."

"Stalking me now are ya?"

"Damn right." Karen said.

"Are you still flying out tomorrow babe?" Jon asked her.

"Yes tomorrow at like 1pm. I should get in about dinner time. What time do you think you'll get in?" Karen asked him as she slowly sat up in her bed.

"About 9pm maybe earlier depending on how long the house show runs."

"Uh huh." Karen said as she put the back of her hand to her mouth thinking she was going to get sick.

"Brown eyes you ok?"

"Yeah. Just thought I was going to get sick there for a minute. So we are meeting at the hotel then?"

" Are you sure your gonna be alright you're not getting the flu something are you?" Jon asked with concern

"I am fine ... it's not the flu it's probably just a little cold or something. I mean hello I work in a school the are germs no matter how you try to prevent them. No are you meeting me at the hotel?" Karen asked him again.

"Yup. I can't wait to see you!" Jon answered her.

"I know I miss your face too." Karen said.

They talked for a few more minutes before Jon went into the gym to work out. Karen's mom was now making lunch.

"What are you making?" Karen asked.

"Your dad wanted bacon burgers. Do you want one?"

"Yuck ... No I think I will just have some ramen we have beef ones right?" Karen said as she was looking on the shelf for them.

Once she was done making them she sat her bed and got out her computer and sure enough there were a lot of pictures of Roman Reigns , Dean Ambrose and a few of the Diva's who were at this meet and greet. Karen couldn't help but smile as she looked at the pictures ... Dean Ambrose had a way of putting a smile on all his fans faces. Karen's heart fluttered at the thought of her in his arms.

"You're with your fans by day but you are all mine at night." Karen found herself saying out loud. "I can't believe I just said that." she laughed as she slowly ate her noodles.

Later that afternoon she was feeling a little better and the sun had finally come out so she was going for a walk with her friend Laura.

"Did you have to work today?" Karen asked her.

"Yeah stupid fuckers are behind on production so my line had to come in" Laura said. As they walked around town Karen listened as her friend began to complain all about working in the factory and how when she got the chance she would get another job she only does it because she has to. Over the many many years of their friendship Karen had heard it all so she chose not to give her two cents and just listened and nodded in agreement because even if she did offer her opinion Laura never took it or just pretended like Karen didn't know what she was talking about.

"So what about you any sub jobs lately?" Laura finally asked.

"I worked yesterday in the 3rd grade. But I don't know how many more sub jobs I will be able to take."

"Why? Your dad not doing very well?" Laura asked as they rounded the corner by the stone church on the other side of town. The nice thing about their small town is you could walk down every street and it would take less than a half and hours so Karen and Laura would round the two at least twice most times.

"We did see the stroke doctor and well he said that he doesn't think he will get any better. So basically this is as good as it gets."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well it is what it is ... nothing I can do about it really. I mean Dr. Hussian said to watch him because the chances of another stroke are higher and he expects his condition to start going down hill slowly. But knowing my luck he will out live all of us just to make my life a living hell." Karen said.

"Karen I know that you've had a hard time with him and you don't see eye to eye but really?"

"What? I am supposed to be nice to him now because he's a stroke patient? He's living the life now ...yeah he can't use his right arm and he can barely walk but that just gives him an excuse to be even more lazy than he already was. We have to do everything for him ... honestly the second he's gone I am putting that shitty house up for sale and never looking back." Karen said as she looked at her best friend. "Yeah I know you can say it I am going straight to hell."

"What is going on with you today?" Laura asked.

"Nothing forget ... I said anything I just don't feel well and didn't sleep last night and I have to be on a plane tomorrow."

"Wait What?" Laura said stopping in the middle of the dirt road next to the old school.

"What?"

"Umm the plane? Why are you getting on a plane?"

"I got a job offer with World Wrestling Entertainment and I am signing my contract Monday ... not to mention I am going to see my man." A smile appeared on Karen's face at just the thought of Jon.

"What the hell? You let me ramble on and on for 20 minutes and you didn't say anything?"

"What? I was just listening to what you had to say."

"So you got a new job and a boyfriend?"

"Yes ... you know I told you once last year that if Dean Ambrose ever asked me to run away with him you would never see this fat ass again. Well that's my reality now... I know it's crazy but he is a dream come true. He saved me one promo at a time and I want to take the rest of my life to make it up to him." Karen said.

"WOW you love him already ... your smitten. Karen a little advise don't get to comfortable guys like that don't want marriage or kids they want to party and travel with no commitments and I know you that's not what will make you happy."

"You don't know Jon ... you don't know anything about him or his life."

"Your right I don't but Karen Marie I know you ... we have been friends forever since I was 6 and you were 4." Laura stated.

"Yeah and you pushed me down in your front yard and told me we would be best friends forever."

"And we still are no matter what we are best friends. That's why I am going to say this to you and I know you will take it to heart , ever since we were little the only thing you've ever wanted out of life is to be married with kids. I know that you still want that so my question is can this Jon guy give that to you? Can he give you marriage and kids."

"Laura I love you like a sister but times change people change I want travel the world with Jon Good and be wrapped in his arms every night. If we get married and have kids great , if not at least I will be with him. That's all I want .. he is amazing."

"Oh my god ... you've slept with him." Laura blurted out as they were now stopping in front of Laura's house.

"Gee say it a little louder I don't think the people at the store heard you."

"I didn't know you were sleeping with him ... is it ... you know." Laura said.

"It's none of your business and yes it's everything I ever thought it would be and more." Karen said with a smile.

"I love you so just be careful alright I just don't want to see him break your heart."

"I know thank you for your concern. Now I don't know when I will be back but I will text you."

As Karen headed up the road back to her house she couldn't stop thinking about what Laura had said , leave it to her best friend to place doubts in her head.

That night Karen talked to Jon a little bit before packing her stuff and getting some sleep.

**The next afternoon** her brother Brian drove her to the airport.

"Have a safe flight." he told her.

"Thanks. I will see you soon."

"Are you going to be on TV tomorrow?" Brian asked her. "Wow that sounded so weird."

Karen laughed "Yeah it did. Me on TV yikes and I don't think so. Drive safe and if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Oh believe me I wont." her brother said.

Karen got through security and about 30 minutes later she boarded the plane she was actually getting use to flying take off still freaked her out but she was getting better at it. The person sitting next to her made a little small talk but for the most part it was a quiet flight. When she landed Karen grabbed her bags and then she called Jon.

"Hey Brown Eyes."

"Hi I just wanted to let you know I landed."

"Good I can't wait to see you. We are at the arena now."

"Good... you better kick some serious ass Mr."

"Ohhh ordering me around I see." Jon laughed.

"Yeah well didn't you hear I can be a real bitch."

"You never."

"Oh just wait Ambrose you have no idea." Karen teased.

"I will see you later tonight! I Love you!"

"I love you too."

Karen was catching a cab as she got in a blonde came in and sat next to her.

"We are heading to the same hotel I bet so we can share a cab." Renee said.

"That's fine with me." Karen said.

Renee told the cab what hotel.

"I am really not a bad person just so know." Renee finally said.

"I know your not. I never said you were." Karen told her.

They didn't say anything the rest of the ride. When they arrived at the hotel Karen paid for the fair.

"I could have paid you know." Renee said.

"I know... my treat." Karen said as she headed to the front desk to check in.

"Can I help you?" The front desk guy asked.

"Yes checking in ... Karen Riley."

"Ah Yes Karen Riley. Mr. Good already called us you and he will be sharing a room?" He asked. Karen didn't say anything she just nodded with a smile on her face.

"Your room is all ready. You are on the second floor room 203!" He told her as he handed her as he handed her a key card.

Renee watched at Karen wheeled her luggage and headed towards the elevator.

Renee was now checking in.

"Umm I see you have me on the first floor any thing on the second? Possible oh I don't know room 202 or 204?"

He looked at his computer for a moment.

"I have a Colby Lopez in room 202?"

"We can switch rooms he wont mind I promise!" Renee said batting her eyes at the young man working the front desk.

Karen went into the room and did her normal hotel routine that she didn't even know she did until Jon pointed it out. Then she looked at the time it was dinner time but she wasn't hungry she was feeling a little nauseous once again so she took a shower and then laid on the bed and began to flip through the channels on the TV.

"Get a grip Karen... it's just nerves... relax everything will be fine." She kept telling her self as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Karen was woken up several hours later by a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good Morning Brown Eyes." A raspy voice said.

"HI! I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you." He said again and he kissed her again this time with more passion than the first.

Karen couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down to the bed as they were now making out.

"I missed you so much. It was driving me crazy not being able to touch you." Jon said as he moved his hands slowly down Karen's body.

"Not as much I missed your touch I am sure." Karen said as she kissed him again.

In that moment all of Karen's anxiety went away she was in the embrace of the most amazing man in the world. Not because he was a WWE Super Star but because he saw her for who she was a woman who loved him and he loved her.

* * *

_**WOW 173 comments and reviews over all and 7 on the last chapter alone! You are great! Thank you so much for your thoughts and insight on this story it truly means a lot! Keep being amazing!**_

_**Thanks goes out to all of you who have favored and are following this story! :) **_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Karen slowly pulled away as she stared into the eyes of Jon.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." She whispered.

"It's not Brown Eyes. It's reality remember!"

"Reality is good."

"Damn right it is." He told her as he sat up on the bed.

Karen slowly sat up as well and watched as he kicked off his boots.

"How was the house show?"

"It ended like all the others Rollins used the brief case and got DQ'd."

"He really needs to cash that damn thing in don't you think!" Karen laughed.

"Looks like your feeling better." Jon stated as he laid back on the bed and put his arms behind his head.

"I am a little to be honest I think it's just a little anxiety and maybe something I ate."

"Anxiety about what?" Jon asked as he motioned for Karen to move closer to him. She did as he wrapped his arm around her.

"This new job , you."

"Karen?"

"It's just my whole life I've dreamed of this moment laying in bed with an amazing guy who let's face it is super sexy at everything he does." Karen smiled. "But I never thought I deserved it , I still feel like I don't deserve you. I don't want a pity party I am just staying that's the way I've always felt like I wasn't good enough. I tried to get out of the rut I found myself in , I moved away right after I graduated high school and went to college. I was living my own life but some how I got sucked back in ... the rut that is my life continued. But I had , had enough so I began looking for a new job and even thought about getting a house down in the Jackson area. That's were my Oldest Brother and his family live. Any way then my dad had his stroke and things just got worse. I thought I was going to lose it ... I was losing it I was so depressed that I started making bad food choices and that just made me feel worse I lost touch with friends. Hell I lost touch with myself and who I was and wanted to be. I just was so depressed I didn't know what to do. Then I started looking up your old promo's on-line. Your voice , your attitude it was captivating ... you pulled me out of the depression that had such a hold on me. You saved me one promo at a time Moxley." Karen smiled.

"Karen baby I am so sorry that you felt that way. But I am telling you here and now that you are good enough. To be honest your too good for me." Jon told her. "But I am glad my promo's saved you because now I can have you in my arms."

"Damn right and you are good enough for me... believe that." Karen laughed.

"Nice really? Quoting Roman now are we?" Jon joked as he kissed her forehead.

"Maybe." Karen smiled. "I just can't believe that this is real , I mean people have told me I wasn't good enough or I would never get out of that town. All my life I heard that ... I .."

"Brown Eyes look me." Jon interrupted as he softly put his hand under her chin making her look up at him. "Fuck all the haters. You are my girl now and we will prove all the bastards wrong. Karen I love you. Believe me those words don't come easy for me to say. I've never felt this way about anyone. Yeah I've dated but I've never been in love like I am with you. You are just so real and down to earth you are everything I could ask for and hell of a lot more. You are stuck with me now brown eyes. So like I said fuck all those people out there that think this would never happen because here we are and fuck everyone who's thinks this is to fast and it wont work. I've made a career out of proving people wrong." Jon smirked. "I love you Karen."

"I love you too Jon. You have no idea how much my heart beats when you walk in to the room. When you look into my eyes my heart fills with joy and my stomach with butterfly's. I don't know what it is you do to me Jon but ... I never want this feeling to go away." Karen said.

"And it wont Babe it wont! I promise and you know when I say something you can bank on it!" He told her.

Karen smiled as he pressed his lips to hers Jon in a soft kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her over to his lap as he sat up Karen wrapped her legs around his waist her arms around his neck.

Things were getting heated as Karen helped Jon remove his shirt and he gladly helped her remove hers.

"I am so glad you're feeling better." He told her with a smile their lips still practically touching.

His hands softly touched her face as they were now making out.

When there was a knock on the door. Karen slowly pulled away.

"Expecting someone?" Karen joked.

"Nope. If we ignore them they will go away." He said as he began to kiss her again.

"Jon? Are you in there? Jon?" A voice was heard.

"I don't think they or well she is going away." Karen said as she got off his lap.

A very annoyed Jon answered the door so see Renee in work out gear at the door.

"Hey Renee what's up?" He asked.

"There's a spider in my room."

"A spider?"

"Yeah I got back from working out and it was crawling on the stand. Can you come kill it."

"Since when are you afraid to kill a spider or I don't know save it and return it to the wild."

"Please?"

"Yeah give me a minute"

Jon shut the door and toss on his shirt.

"She needs help with a spider?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah I guess. I will be right back I promise." Jon said as he kissed her again.

Jon followed Renee into her room and looked around.

"Not sharing with anyone?" He asked her looking around the room.

"No not this week." Renee said.

"Where's the spider?" Jon questioned.

"OK no spider I lied."

"Yeah I figured. What the hell did you want?"

"Jon I feel like we need to talk."

"About what? Karen is waiting!" He said as he headed for the door.

"What happened to us? I mean Jon come on I thought we were getting serious we started hanging out more. I even spent a few days with you in Vancouver."

"Renee I know that! And you are a great person but I'm sorry things didn't work out. I like hanging out with you but Karen she's different she real and I love her she's the one I want to be with. I still consider you a friend but that's it. I don't mean to hurt you but I never saw us as anything more than friends with benefits." he said.

"So what you are just going to run off to her she's poor white trash Jon. I found her on Facebook. You deserve better than her!" Renee snapped.

"What the hell happened to you? Renee this isn't you jealous much?"

"I am not jealous Jon I am just worried that she is using you."

"Using me for what?"

"Your money ... the fame? Getting a job."

"She's not like that you don't know anything about her. Renee you need to get over this because Karen and I are together and I am in love with her." Jon said as he left the room.

As he walked back into their room Karen was sound asleep he thought she looked amazing laying there in just a pair of shorts and her sports bra. He couldn't help but kiss her shoulder as she wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

Jon knew that Renee was wrong Karen was none of those things. The woman in his arms was everything to him he didn't know why but he loved her and was going to take care of her and give her the life she deserved and damn any one who was going to stand in his way.

**The next morning** Karen slowly opened eyes but woke up with a nauseous feeling in her gut. She sat up slowly holding her stomach. The bed was empty but she could hear the shower running so she knew he hadn't left yet.

"Damn I slept in again." Karen said to herself noticing Jon had already got up. "Goss this has to stop. Just stay calm everything will be fine, Stephanie and Paul clearly like you they offered you a job. Don't be so nervous."

The she heard the shower turn off and out walked Jon in just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You're a wake." Jon said.

"Yeah." Karen said as she stared at him but she felt her stomach start to churn and rushed into the bathroom and made it just in time.

She hadn't really eaten anything so it was a dry heavy.

"Karen Babe? You alright."

"Yeah I'm fine. You go to your interview and we can meet later." She said.

"Brown eyes?" Jon said as he stood in the door way of the bathroom now dressed.

"Do you really think I am going to leave you hear when your sick?"

"It's just nerves I will be fine. I promise. Go to your interview and then we will meet for lunch."

"Alright my interview is at 9 am I will be back her by 10:15 and then we can check out deal?"

"Deal." Karen said as she stood up and began to brush her teeth.

"Your sure you're alright? You're looking a little pale."

"Yes don't worry go ... be Ambrose."

"You can't be Ambrose." Jon laughed. "You're either him or not and I am all Ambrose."

Karen couldn't help but smile.

"Oh there it is ... the smile I've been looking for." He said as he kissed her cheek and then headed out.

Karen laid back down for a little bit trying to relax and feel better. She finally got up and took a shower and got ready for the day and right on cue Jon was back. They checked out of the hotel and as Jon was putting their luggage in the car Renee came up.

"Can I catch a ride to the Venue? I didn't rent a car this time." Renee said.

"How are you getting to Smackdown?" Jon asked.

"Summer Rea."

"Yeah you can ride with us." Karen said Jon just gave her a look.

They were now heading to the arena.

"So any news on to what your first assignment will be?"

"No but I am sure Stephanie and Paul will tell me. I have a meeting with them. So we will just have to wait and see."

"What about you Ambrose? What's new with you?"

Jon looked over at Karen who softly grabbed her stomach once again.

"Babe? You alright?"

"Yeah just a little nervous I think." Karen said.

"Here drink some water and try to eat some of the bagel. You haven't eaten today."

Karen did as Jon asked.

"Sorry Renee what did you say?" Karen asked her after taking a sip of water.

"Nothing... Nothing at all."

**Later that afternoon** Karen was in with Stephanie and Paul she officially signed her contact.

"Welcome to the WWE Karen. I know you will do great things with us."

"Again thank you this is a dream come true. I just hope I don't disappoint." Karen smiled.

"Now for your first assignment you are going to be babysitting Mr. Money in the bank."

"What?" Karen questioned.

"Yes. He went rogue and he's been causing a lot of trouble. Cena and Ambrose want their hands on him so we need you to keep him with a level head."

"I can do that. What's my character's background?"

Stephanie smiled as she handed Karen her notes.

"Thank you I will go read these now. Again thank you."

"Head to catering and grab some dinner and meet us back her before the show starts ok?" Paul said.

"You got it boss." Karen smiled.

Stephanie and Paul walked away.

"She is so down to earth I know we made the right choice in hiring her."

"Agreed but what do you think the WWE Universe will think of her?" Paul asked.

"They will love her I think ... she's one of them. She can relate to the fans and let's be honest if she can manage a room of 25 third graders these supers stars shouldn't be a problem."

Karen was now in catering reading about her character : Her name was Kara Scott assistant to the Authority she was pulled from the main office.

"Nice name and angel." Karen told her self as she slowly began to eat.

"Hi Karen." Renee said sitting next to her.

"Hi Renee."

"Look I hope there's no hard feelings about last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah I mean when Jon came to my room."

"To kill a spider?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah. It just happened."

"What just happened?" Karen said.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No? Renee look I don't play games so if it was important Jon would have told me."

"OK." Renee said as she got up.

"What the hell is her problem?" Karen asked herself.

She was then met by Colby and Jon who were now eating dinner as Karen continued to read about her new character.

"So Ms. Kara Scott what's the first assignment." Colby asked with a grin.

"They didn't tell you?"

"No tell me what?" Colby asked.

"Since you keep lighting fires under people you need to be contained ... so that's were I come in apparently I get to baby sit you Mr. Money in the bank."

"I don't need a baby sitter." He said as he got up and headed back towards the locker room.

"Opps I thought he new." Karen said.

"Forget about him. You feeling better your anxiety gone away now that you just signed with the WWE?" Jon asked.

"Yes all better but what happened with you and Renee last night?"

"What? Nothing ... she lied about having a spider in her room and she talked , we talked and I told her that she needed to get over herself because I am in love with you and there was nothing between me and her. She's just causing trouble."

"I know but I don't play games Jon. I wont!" Karen said.

"I know neither do I ... I love you and that's all that matters." He told her as he kissed her lips softly.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments! I love reading what you have to say ... you are awesome! :)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Karen changed her clothes and finished with hair and make up and headed towards The Authority's office. She had this nervous excited feeling running through her. She was making her Monday Night Raw début.

"I can't believe this is happening to me! This is better than I ever dreamed it would be. Not to mention the icing on the cake comes in the form of one Dean Ambrose." Karen said to herself with a big grin on her face.

"What's the with the grin?" Colby asked as he walked up to Karen.

"Nothing just thinking about how lucky I am. So looks like you're ready for the show to start!" Karen said noticing he was in his ring gear holding the MITB Briefcase.

"Always! We have some fun things planned." He boasted

"I heard, Now I have to ask you something?" Karen questioned.

"Anything?" He smiled.

"Are those pants uncomfortable? I mean you sort of look like the rubber made man." Karen laughed.

"Pretty and funny. Jon was right about you."

"What?"

"Nothing. Look can I give you some advice?" Colby offered.

"Sure why not." Karen smiled.

"I've really gotten to know Jon over the years and well I just have to say he's not one to open up to anyone. The fact that he's calling you his girl and he's already proclaimed his love for you in the locker room that is big for him. So just don't go breaking my boy's heart!"

"Colby I love him too and I would never do anything to purposely hurt him. I'm not that person. I hope you know that." Karen smiled.

"I do now."

"Wait." Karen said as she turned back to face Colby. "He did what in the locker room?"

Colby laughed "He told the whole male roster that you are his girlfriend and let's see if I remember exactly what he said something like if any of you touch her or make a move I will stab you with a fork?"

Karen laughed "Shut up Rollins he didn't say that. Did he?"

"Did who what?" Jon said as he wrapped his arm around Karen.

"I was just telling Karen here about the little warning you gave the locker room."

"Damn right I did. This is my woman and I just wanted everyone to know!"

"Ambrose sometimes you are just too much!" Karen said with a smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You ready for your Raw début brown eyes?"

"Yes. I am ready just a little nervous. I can't shake the nervous/ nauseous feeling in my stomach."

"Relax Karen you'll be fine. It gets easier with time." Colby said as he started to walk away he stopped and turned around to say"See you in a little bit."

"You look so cute tonight! I like it." Jon said and his eyes scaled her body.

"It's just a simple black dress." Karen said looking down at her dress.

"It's not the dress it's the person in the dress." He said as he softly kissed her lips.

"Awe." was the sound they heard next. When they both looked up they saw Stephanie standing there.

"You guys are just so darn cute, but we have a show to do!" She said with a laugh. "Ambrose Superstars is almost over get to the gorilla position and Kara your with me." She ordered getting into character.

"It's now or never." Karen said to herself. "Time to live my dream!"

Monday Night Raw: Dean Ambrose and John Cena both waited a piece of Seth Rollins as running interference was Randy Orton and Kane. As Dean and John followed him backstage and began fight it out. Seth jumped in a car and sped away.

Karen watched as Dean jumped in the back of the open trunk and covered her eyes as he fell out. "The things that man does for entertainment." Karen commented to herself. She took a deep breath and stood in her spot.

"Tell Mr. Money and the bank stop starting fires that we have to put out!" Randy said to Stephanie and Triple H.

Stephanie and Triple H exchanged a look and then Stephanie motioned for Kara.

"Kara guard this with your life and go find Rollins!" Stephanie said as she handed her the Money in the Bank brief case.

"Yes Mam. But he left?" Kara said.

"I know but find him! Now!."

Kara stood there and nodded.

"Well then go ... go assistant!." Triple H said. "And don't let that case out of your sight."

When the camera man said all clear.

Stephanie high-fived Karen and said "Great Job sweetie. You were a natural."

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you but I didn't do much!"

"Not yet! This is gonna be fun." Stephanie said with a smile.

It was now time for the Dean Ambrose vs. Kane match. As Karen stood back stage watching the screen she could hear the pop that Dean had relieved. Her heart fluttered.

"They love him don't they!" Colby said coming up from behind which made her jump.

"They do love the lunatic fringe."

"So I heard your more like my assistant then a baby sitter." Colby laughed as he patted the briefcase Karen was still holding in her hand.

"Assistant , baby sitter one in the same wouldn't you say."

Colby just grinned and they turned their attention back to the screen. Colby watched Karen's reactions during the match and couldn't help but laugh.

"He can hold his own you know." he told her.

" I know that! Believe me I know that. I've seen some of his CZW matches. This is nothing." Karen said. "Still a little nerve-racking sometimes."

As Dean planted Kane with the dirty deeds Seth Rollins came running out and attacked Dean Ambrose. Who won the match my DQ. Dean fought back until Kane choked slammed him to the mat.

Backstage segment: Kane , Seth and Triple H were talking. When Dean once again attacked them security got a hold of Dean.

"Get him out of my building!" Triple H ordered during the chaos.

"No .. No... don't get him out! Put in him in that room right there! Put him in there!" Stephanie said.

As they carried Dean in to the room and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Triple H asked turning to Stephanie.

"Have we ever thrown some one out that didn't come back? This guys way to much of a loose cannon at least now we have him under control."

"Alright watch that door." he ordered.

Stephanie saw Kara standing there with the briefcase.

"What? You don't approve?"

"I didn't say anything." Kara stated.

"I thought I told you to find Rollins."

"I did find him."

"Well watch him from now on you are his assistant. Keep him from starting fires Please." Triple H told her.

"How am I suppose to do that sir?"

"I don't care! I am tired of this!" He said as they both walked away as the camera showed Kara looking at the money in the bank brief case in her hand and then at the door Ambrose was locked behind.

"Listen the Authority may think I need you but I don't. I can do things on my own!" Seth told her.

"Right just like you can take out Dean Ambrose by yourself?" Kara questioned.

"Remember toots you work for me! Don't forget that." Seth said as he walked away.

Karen watched the end of the show on the monitor with Stephanie , she couldn't help but smile when she saw Kane lift the table and there sat Dean Ambrose.

"That is one patient man!" Karen said with a smile.

"That he is!" Stephanie agreed.

"Stephanie I just want to thank you again for giving me this chance! I wont disappoint you."

"I know you wont. Let me be honest the girls around here can be bitchy sometimes. Don't take their crap you belong here , don't let anyone tell you anything different."

"Thank You!" Karen said as she focused back on the monitor just in time to see Dean Ambrose staring down Seth who was in the crowd.

During the dark match Karen went to change her cloths and get ready to leave.

"Karen awesome job tonight!" Nattie said as she was heading out.

"Thanks! I was nervous could you tell?" Karen said with a laugh.

"No but don't worry you were great. So you assisting Mr. Money in the Bank huh?" She laughed.

"I guess. We'll see where this goes." Karen replied. "Great match tonight by the way."

"Thanks! You ever going to get in the ring?"

"No... I am not coördinated and I can't wrestle to save my life!" Karen joked.

Finally the show ended and Jon grabbed a quick shower before they were heading out. They were on their way to Little Rock AR. Karen couldn't help but stare out the window watching the country side go by. She was in a zone but jumped when a hand touched her knee.

"Sorry brown eyes! But you ok?" Jon asked as their fingers interlocked with one another.

"Yeah I was just taking in the sights."

"The sights? It's after mid-night it's pretty dark out." He laughed.

"Ha Ha. You are a funny man Ambrose."

"Don't I know it!"

"So are you gonna tell me how you got out of that room?"

"You'll find out tomorrow on Miz Tv just like everyone else." He teased her.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that."

"Promise." Jon smirked "Because we are almost to the hotel."

"Good because I am tired and kind of hungry."

"Really? Finally hungry." He laughed.

They stopped at grabbed some food to go before checking into the hotel. Jon watched at Karen did her normal hotel room check.

"Done?" He asked as Karen bounced on the bed.

"Yeah. Now where's the food?"

"Really getting a little demanding now huh?"

"Maybe."

"Well I like it. I am learning so much about you , Karen I want to be honest with you alright?"

"Alright." Karen said as she started to get comfortable on the bed.

"I'm not this guy ... the guy that falls in love with a woman I practically just met. I'm not a romantic guy. For a long time it's just been me I've been taking care of myself basically my whole life. I never imagined being in love or needing a woman in my life. But Karen I need you and I want you in my life. I don't want to lose you ... you told me that I was your dream come true but you're a dream I didn't even know I had until it was right in front of me. I never want to hurt you and I may do and say stupid things but that's juts because I am a guy and don't know any better." Jon laughed. "Brown Eyes what I am trying to say is that my heart is your if you want it to be ... I love you." He told her as he softly placed his hand on her face noticing the tears in her eyes. "Don't cry baby."

"Jon I love you too. No one has ever said those words to me before. You are amazing and I am so blessed that you chose me. There isn't a moment that goes by that I am not grateful that you chose to read that letter Terri wrote."

Jon smiled "The moment I saw you back stage I knew that you were someone special and I fall in love with you even more everyday."

"That moment changed both our lives" Karen said as their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

**The Next Afternoon:** They were at the arena Jon was off talking to Joe on the phone who was now home in Florida after his surgery. Nikki and Nattie took Karen to catering talking.

"You're kidding a spider?" Nikki said.

"I know right. I was so annoyed and the fact that Jon actually went over there." Karen said.

"What is her deal." Nattie said.

"I don't know but she just ... bugs me. Every time I see her I resist the urge to punch her in the face."

Nattie and Nikki couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh... the sweet innocent Karen has a dark side. I like it." Nikki said.

"Yeah well I wont be a push over. I've been told I can be a real bitch." Karen stated.

"Good don't take anyone's crap especially around here. She's just jealous because Jon really loves you."

Karen laughed "And how do you know that Nattie?"

"Seriously? He holds your hand , pulls your luggage and he's kissed you in public. That's big for Ambrose."

"Yeah Karen" Nikki said "She is just pissed because he kept the FWB a secrete hell none of us backstage knew what they really were he never wanted to talk about. But with you ... he's just different. In a good way."

"Well he is amazing and I am so blessed to have him."

"Awe Nattie it's love." Nikki teased.

Karen was heading over to find Colby when she was stopped by Renee.

"Can we talk for real?"

"What?" Karen said.

"Did Jon tell you what happened?"

"Yes nothing happened look I don't care what happened with you and Jon. Whether you were his girlfriend or just friends with benifits. None of it matters and it's frankly none of my business I don't care. The point is Jon and I are together now. I love him and he loves me. I am not going to let you ruin this for me or him. Got it! So you can either deal with it and respect us as a couple and the fact that we both have to work here. Or you can just go back to Canada!" Karen said as she walked away.

After the Smackdown taping they headed back to the hotel. But Karen just seemed distracted.

"Karen?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"You ok?"

"No ... I did something stupid ... and I just ... "

"OK? What did you do?" Jon asked her.

"I sorta told Renee off. I don't want to cause trouble but does she think I am an idiot I know she still likes you I mean hell who wouldn't your amazing."

"What did you tell her?" Jon questioned as he sat down on the bed next to Karen.

"cliff notes version?" Karen said looking at him. "I told her that we loved each other and I was tired of her crap so she could respect us as a couple or she could go back to Canada!"

Jon sat there as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"You really did that?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm not that person but she just pissed me off. I hate this jealous feeling I get when I see her and she's all over you."

"Karen listen to me I love you and that's all that matters. You know I am kind of turned on that you stood up for us. That's really sexy ... and you your pretty sexy right now." Jon said as he kissed her.

"Please come home with me this weekend."

"Jon? You know I want to but I just don't think I can." Karen told him.

"Please Brown Eyes?" Jon said again.

* * *

_**Thank you for all of your reviews and comments! I love getting your feed back! You are great!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next morning Karen laid there awake watching Jon sleep.

"I want to go with him. I want to be with him! But I can't ... I hate this! I have to go home to Michigan today!" Karen laid there thinking to herself. "God just look at him sleeping. He makes everything he does look sexy."

She watched him a few more minutes before she finally decided to get out of bed to take a shower and get ready for the day. However while she was brushing her teeth the nauseous feeling came over her once again she placed one hand over her abdomen hoping not to get sick again.

When Karen came out of the bathroom she noticed that Jon was sitting up in bed.

"Good Morning!"

"Morning to you too." Karen said with a smile.

"So tell me that you are coming to Vegas with me babe?"

"Jon please! We talked about this last night." Karen told him as she began to pack her clothes.

"I know we did but then we got a little distracted if you know what I mean." Jon said with a smirk.

"Jon you know this is hard for me. I have a responsibility at home."

"Karen no you don't. Listen I love you but this shit is ridiculous this is not your job. Taking care of that guy is not your job. You've given up a lot for him and you got shit in return. It's time you start living for you... for us." Jon said.

"But I feel like it is. What if I don't go home today? Who's going to pay her bills? Who's going to take him to the doctor?"

"Look I don't want to be an ass here but how is any of that your problem? Karen I get that you feel like you have to take care of them but you need to take care of yourself. I just want some alone time with you ... just me and you! So if you're going to Michigan then I guess I am going to."

"You don't have to do that. The house is a shit hole and I am just embarrassed to have you there ok! You've given me the chance at a great amazing life. But I feel like I need to keep them separate."

"Karen Marie you know that I don't care about that shit. Fuck you should have seen the place I grew up in! I just want to make sure that you are alright so if you insist on going to Michigan then I am going with you go it." Jon demanded.

By the tone in his voice Karen new Jon wasn't kidding he was annoyed and angry. There was no changing his mind.

"Jon?"

"No we are not fighting about this. Do I think you have to go home no ... will I go home with you yes. Karen this is just frustrating."

"I know it is. It's not easy for me. But I don't want you to be frustrated and stressed. You only have two days off."

"I have to be in New Jersey on Friday anyway. It saves me across country flight!" Jon said as a smirk appeared on his face.

He pulled her in to a hug Karen wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his bare chest his hand began to rub up and down her back slowly. His smell was intoxicating as she looked up at him and kissed him.

Jon smiled as their eyes were locked on each other. He deepened the kiss.

"What time is our flight?" Jon asked in a whisper as he moved his lip to nibble her ear lobe.

"2 pm."

"Great! We've got time!" He smirked at he slowly kissed her neck.

**Later that Evening** - They landed in Michigan on the flight they talked about renting a car. Karen told Jon he didn't need to because she had a car but he insisted that they should have their own vehicle. It was almost an hour drive to Karen's house from the airport.

"Jon?" Karen asked as they were almost to her house.

"Yeah babe?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean spend two days in this hell I call my life?"

"Karen honey stop ... it will be fine I promise. What are you scared of?" Jon asked her as he softly grabbed her hand.

"I am scared that you are going to not love me any more. I am afraid that I am going to lose you. I know it's just me being insecure and that is probably annoying. But damn it I just can't help it ... you are amazing Jon at everything. I mean I get turned on by you sleeping , hell you make brushing you teeth look sexy." Karen said. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Really? Me brushing my teeth gets you all hot and bothered huh! That's good to know!" He teased. "Karen baby listen I love you and there is nothing that can happen that will change that. I'm not perfect my life ..." Jon started to say and he inhaled and exhaled deeply before he continued. "There are a lot of demons from my past ... that I am ashamed of. You've watched most if not all of my promo's ... some of the things I said were true. No one is perfect and we both have a shitty past and I would never use that against you. So I am ready bring on the next few days of hell." Jon said with a smiled as he kissed her hand.

They pulled into the drive way Karen slowly got out of the car and looked around her yard. Nothing in this town ever changed , it was a small village of about 400 people give or take probably even less. Jon got out their luggage as they walked into the house. Karen rolled her eyes as she moved around the pan and buckets on the nasty kitchen floor. The house was quiet her dad was in bed , her brother was sitting in his chair on his computer.

"Hi Brother." Karen said.

"Hey saw your debut. Nice. It's weird to see my little sister on TV." He said.

"Yeah well she kicked major ass." Jon said with a smile.

"Yeah ... so you gonna be working with Cena a lot?" Brian asked Jon.

"Don't really know. We don't get the scoop really until that day."

"Really?" Brian asked "Thought it was scripted?"

"It is for the most part but in this business anything can happen so they don't fill us in until the last possible minute."

"So he is sleeping?" Karen asked as she looked towards her parents bedroom.

"No just laid him down really. So umm can you go get mom since your home. Gonna go hang with Mike for a bit." Brian said as he got off the computer.

"Yeah I will go ... have fun." Karen said as her brother grabbed his hat and headed out the front door.

Karen took Jon in her room as she put their luggage off to the side in front of her desk.

"There he is ... my sexy boy." Karen said as she began to her 20 pound black and white cat named Pickles.

"Yeah I know I'm sexy." Jon said.

"I was actually talking to the cat." Karen laughed as she turned around and was now holding him.

"Like I said before that little fucker is not a cat. He's huge." Jon laughed.

"Make yourself at home." Karen said as he put the cat down and he trotted off. "I better go check on the man." She said as she walked to her dads room.

"Hey Dad. Are you awake?" Karen asked.

"Oh Yeah! Pickers!"

"Your watching American Pickers?"

"Yup."

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yeah."

"What did you have?" Karen asked.

There was a moment of silence as her dad was trying to remember.

"You know ..." He said.

"I don't remember I wasn't here."

"Oh right. I don't know."

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"It's ok." Karen said. "Do you need anything?"

"Umm No." He said.

"Alright well I am going to be in my room unpacking ... Jon's here for a few days too."

"Ambrose!"

Karen couldn't help but laugh he couldn't seem to understand that his name was Jon but he could say Ambrose really well.

"Yeah Ambrose. Did you watch Raw?"

"Yeah. Cena!"

"Yeah Ambrose and Cena were after Rollins." Karen said.

"How is he doing?" Jon asked as Karen walked back in to her room noticing that Jon was sitting on her bed.

"He's the same. He saw Raw."

"That's good. You know your room is cool. I live how it's half red and black."

Karen smiled as she sat next to Jon.

"Me too. This is my save have ... I would sit right her on this bed and watch you cut the most amazing promos." Karen smiled.

Jon pulled her into a kiss.

"Well now I can cut a promo for you in real life." He laughed.

Karen just laughed as she kissed him again.

It was now about 9:20pm.

"I have to go get my mom from work. Do you want to come or stay here?" Karen asked.

"I can stay. Does he need anything?" Jon asked.

"No he'll be fine. He's watching TV and I just gave more water. If you want to shower ... just remember that the cold water handle is broken so you only get water and if your hungry ... only one burner on the stove works and the oven is out." Karen said.

"I'm good." Jon said. "Take the rental car."

"You sure?" Karen questioned.

"yeah it's fine. I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you."

Karen left and made the 25 minute drive to the next town to get her mom from work.

"You're home!" Dawn said as she came in to the store."

"Yeah Jon and I flew in the evening."

"Jon came with you?" Her mom questioned.

"Yes he did. He has a show in Jersey on Friday so he's staying at the house."

"Oh Ok." Her mother said.

"So How was it?" Her mom asked a few minutes later as Karen was heading home.

"It was amazing. I mean it's everything I thought it would be."

"Well I'm glad it was fun. But I think we need to talk about what's next."

"I know we do Mom and that's what we can do tomorrow morning." Karen told her.

"You feeling alright? You're looking a little pale?"

"Fine ... just been battling with anxiety and Nausea. But hopefully that feeling will go away when we figure everything out." Karen told her mom.

That night Karen laid they in Jon's arms staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe Jon is here in my bed ... in my room. I am living every fangirls dream! Why can't I just be happy and get rid of this nauseous feeling deep in my gut." Karen said as Jon's grip around her tightened just a little.

* * *

_**Thank you for all of your reviews and comments! I love reading all of your feed back! Keep being awesome! :) **_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next morning Karen woke up to her mom in the dinning room preparing breakfast for her dad. She was still wrapped in Jon's arms , but he was starting to move around a bit. So she crawled out of his arms covered him back up and went in to the dinner room as she shut her bedroom door.

"Oh You're awake." Her mom said. "Thought You'd want to sleep the day away." Her mom joked.

"No haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Everything OK? You're insomnia huh?"

"Yeah. Well it is what it is. Do you need help?" Karen offered as she sat at the table.

"No. I'm good."

"So you were today?"

"Yes 2-10pm. So when do you need to head back?"

"As far as I know I am home all weekend."

Karen got a bowl of cereal and sat at the table and began to eat.

"What are you doing today?" Her brother asked as he got his cup of coffee.

"I don't know , didn't really have anything planned. Why?"

"Cause I wanted to go help Mike if I could. Been stuck her during the day since you left." Her brother said.

"Yeah Go it's fine. Jon and I can just hang out here." Karen said.

"OK I just have to say it... how serious are you two?" Brian said as he sat down at the table to.

"What do you mean?"

"Karen ... this house is a hell whole and I love you because your my sister but he's here Dean Ambrose WWE Super Star is here in this shit hole. I just have to ask ... what is the deal with you too."

"I love him he is my everything. Brian do you remember the night we watched the Shield Break up on TV?" She asked.

Her brother couldn't help but laugh.

"You mean then night you yelled at the TV ... wait screamed at the TV is more like it. 'Seth you stupid Son of Bitch , what the hell are you doing?' Is what you said and you were almost in tears as he beat Ambrose with a chair. Nope don't remember that night at all." Her brother joked.

"Shut Up!" Karen laughed. "I knew he was special and he was some one that I wanted to get to know and when we actually met it was amazing. I am in love with him , he is my life Brian. I want to be with him and he wants to be with me."

"All I can say is he better not break your heart!"

"He wont." Karen said. "Just to let you know ... I am talking to mom today."

"OK About?"

"I think it's time we put him in a home and sell the house. I know you wont have any where to go ... but things need to change. I can't be stuck here it's not fair. I know mom is going to flip a fucking lid but I just wanted you to know."

"Does this have something to do with Jon?" Brian asked.

"Yes and No. Look I want to be with Jon but this new job is amazing and I will be gone a lot and Moms not going to be able to take care of him and I know that you hate taking care of him at night by yourself. So this is just what needs to happen. I have to live for me and Jon. It's not fair to him either. He's here in Michigan in this shitty town on his days off when he could be at his home in Vegas. That should tell us something." Karen said.

"Yeah you're right. Good Luck with Mom."

"Thanks. Have fun with Mike."

"Karen Babe." Jon said still half asleep holding her phone in his hand. "It's Steph. She wants to talk to you."

"Stephanie McMahon?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah." He said as he handed her the phone. "Sup." He said to her brother.

"Hey." Brian said.

Jon went back into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Hello?" Karen said heading outside to get better reception.

"Hey Karen ... Tell Jon Sorry I woke him. But it's 10 am here in Connecticut."

"It's fine Stephanie we're actually in Michigan so it's 10 here too."

"Good. Well I just wanted to say that everyone loved you on Raw. Have you been on Twitter or the WWE website yet?"

"No Why?"

"Well it's all good. People are interested in the Authority's new assistant especially because you are working with Seth. So we have a change in plans. We want you to go to the house shows and be ring side with Seth holding his brief case. You in?"

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No but I was being nice and asking. So this Friday you are in Jersey! Have fun and see you Monday."

"See you Monday."

Karen walked back in to the house and slowly opened the door to her room and saw Jon laying face down all sprawled out over her full size bed. She couldn't help but smile.

"What did the boss lady want?" He said into the pillow.

"Looks like I will be going to the house shows this weekend." She told him.

He sat up as she sat down on the bed.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Well apparently I get to hold Rollins Brief Case while he's in the ring.

"So your like his escort now?" Jon questioned.

"I guess. You just made that sound dirty. I liked it!" Karen laughed. "You gonna get up?"

"Yeah thinking about going for a run wanna come?" He said as he kissed her.

"I would love to come ... with you! But I really need to talk to my mom."

"Well then Brown Eyes I'll wait."

Karen and Jon both quickly got ready for the day and when her mom was done getting ready for work. Karen had her sit at the table , her dad was in the living room watching TV.

"Mom I really think that we need to talk."

"Alright."

"Look I got a call from Stephanie and I have to leave Friday Morning with Jon. They want me at the house shows."

"Karen?"

"I know that's not what you want to hear. But we really need to talk about the next step because I will be gone a lot more. I think we really need to talk about putting Dad in a home."

"Karen you know that it's just not that easy."

"Mom it is... I will even pay for it. Think about this you can't do it by yourself ... you just can't and I'm sorry but I just wont be here."

"You're just going to leave and abandon us."

"Mom please don't do that. Don't make me feel worse."

"I'm sorry Karen you know I don't mean that."

"I know but we need to consider all the possibilities alright."

"Mom this is the new reality ... I told you that if I ever got the chance at a great job I would take it. Here is that chance and I am taking it."

"I know. We will figure it out. But I just don't know if a home is the right thing for your father."

"Mom ... listen ... he's not getting any better and you aren't going to be able to take care of him. You always said you wanted to move closer to Joe and Heidi anyway." Karen said referring to her Older Brother and Sister in Law.

"I know but ... "

"Mom whatever this guilty is you're harboring you need to let it go."

"It's like you don't care ... Karen."

"Dawn ... Please ..." Jon finally spoke. "You're all Karen thinks about ... to sit here and tell me she doesn't care well I'm sorry but I have to say bull shit. Look I don't know the whole story I don't need to know. The only thing that matters to me is Karen ... and whats best for us and our life together. I love her and I want her to be with me and she can't seem to fully do that because she to damn worried about what is going on here. So I am asking that you at least consider putting Ron in a home. I don't know what the right thing to do is ... but I do know things can't keep going the way they are." Jon said as he softly grabbed Karen's hand.

"Mom I love you but we really need to think about what's best alright?"

"Alright I will think about it? Fair enough."

"Fair enough" Karen agreed.

Dawn got up and went into the living room to check in on her husband.

"Thank you for having my back Jon. It means a lot."

"Karen I told you that I love you and I wont let them walk all over you!"

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him softly.

Later that afternoon Karen took her mom to work when she got home she laid her dad down for his nap.

"Are you doing aright?" Karen asked.

"yeah tired." He said.

"alright ...well Jon and I are going for a run. We wont be gone long ok?"

"OK tired."

"I know your tired just sleep ok."

"K" Her dad said as she tucked him in.

Karen and Jon were now out for their run ... they were running down to the bridge that was just a mile outside of town. When Karen stopped suddenly and grabbed her stomach.

"Jon... Jon wait."

He stopped and turned around in just enough time to see Karen get sick on the side of the road.

"Karen? Babe what's wrong?"

"Jon ... I don't know I just. Ah." Karen said in pain as she held tightly to her stomach.

"We're heading back to your house. Think you can walk?"

"Yeah... slowly."

Jon helped her walked down the road as she hand one hand draped across her abdomen.

"Babe ... I think you have a fever."

"No it's just sweat I was running."

"You didn't run much."

"Jon it's fine. I just want to go home."

Once they got home Karen drank a little water and then laid down after checking in on her dad.

A half an hour later Jon checked in on Karen once again.

"Karen are you sure you're alright?"

"No? The pain is worse and ..." Karen couldn't finish her sentences as she got sick in the trash can next to the bed.

"That's it Karen ... where's your phone?"

"Why?" Karen said through the pain once again.

"I am calling your brother and then I am taking you to the hospital. You have a fever and you're in pain. This isn't normal." Jon told her.

The second Brian got home Jon told him what was going on.

"What do you think it could be?"

" I don't know." Jon said with concern as Brian was writing down the directions to the nearest hospital with was about 25 minutes away.

"Let me know what's going on ... and I will call my mom." Brian said.

Jon carried Karen to the car Brian was there to help.

"Take care of my sister." Brian said as Jon got into the car.

"Always Man I love her she's my life."

* * *

**_Thank you for your reviews and comments! I love hearing your feedback! Keep being awesome! Not sure if I will be able to post on Friday ... so you got two chapters today!_**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

On the car ride to the hospital Jon kept glancing over at Karen who was masking her pain the best she could.

"Jon I don't need to go to the hospital." Karen said in a low voice.

"This is nonnegotiable. You can barely move. This isn't normal. So sorry Darling you're going." Jon said he then placed his hand on her forehead. "I don't know much but you're running a fever."

"Jon I'm fine!"

"Really? Unbuckle your seat belt." He ordered her.

"What?"

"Unbuckle your seat belt." He repeated as he pulled up to the stop sign.

Karen slowly moved to unbuckle but she buckled over in pain.

"Yeah you're right ... you're fine darling." Jon said as he turned the corner.

"OK so this isn't normal."

"No it's not Look I just want to make sure that you are alright ... got it?"

"Got it."

When they reached the hospital Jon helped her in to the front desk. Karen gave them her information and before she could even sit down they took her to the back. Jon waited in the waiting room even thou he didn't want to Karen told him she would be fine.

The nurse checked her vitals and began to asked her and endless amount of questions and Karen explained her symptoms.

"How would you rate your pain?"

"A 5 I guess... it was a 5 earlier and if I don't move it's a 2." Karen said.

The nurse just nodded as she asked her next question.

"When was your last period?"

Karen sat there and thought about it for a moment before answering.

"A few months ago. But I've never been a on normal cycle."

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

Karen sat there and took a deep breathe in and out.

"Yeah ... I guess there's a chance. But we've been careful and I am on the pill." Karen said.

The nurse just nodded.

"The doctor will be in to see you in a bit. Would you like your boyfriend to come back here?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Karen said.

The nurse smiled.

Karen sat there looking around the room.

"I can't be pregnant. Not now ... Jon and I haven't been together very long , we've never talked about kids. Not to mention I just signed with the WWE. But I'm not ... I would know if I were pregnant right? It's gotta be something else." Karen said to herself. But she was snapped back in to reality when Jon came in slowly.

"Hey brown eyes." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Hey." she said back avoiding eye contact with him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing ... sorry I was just thinking." Karen said as she looked up at Jon. "Jon ... what would you do if ... I ... if we ... I mean if ... "Karen began to stuttered.

"If what darling?" he asked.

But before Karen could answer the Doctor came in.

"HI Karen I'm Dr. Morgan. So it sounds like you've been nauseated and having abdominal pain?" He asked her.

"Yes." Karen said in agreement.,

"Alright well I am going to get your blood drawn for so lab work. To be honest in could be a number of things. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" He asked.

Karen just nodded yes without saying a word.

"Well we'll know more when your blood test comes back. But for now I would like to check you abdomen." He said as Karen laid back. The doctor began his exam.

Jon was sitting in the corner chair he had his legs crossed and was tapping his finger on his knee. When Karen let out a yell of pain , Jon jumped up and was by her side with in seconds.

"What the hell? Karen baby?" He snapped.

"That hurts like a bitch." She snapped.

The doctor held in a chuckle.

"I think you have appendicitis." Dr. Morgan said.

"What does that mean?"

"I am waiting a blood test to check for infection and I'll do the pregnancy test. But based on your pain and you're high fever , I am also going to contact the on call surgeon. Looks like that appendicitis will need to come out." He told her as he left the room.

"Karen ... are you ... do you think you're ... umm..." Jon began to say after a few moments of silence.

"It's just a routine test. I don't think I'm pregnant."

"We've been careful right ... I mean condoms ... and you're on the pill right?"

"Yes Jon. But I think I'm going into surgery."

Jon looked as the fear in her eyes he pulled her close.

"I will be right here with you. No matter what. You know that right?" Jon said as he kissed her softly.

Over the next hour things moved really fast they drew her blood and then registration came in. The nurse kept coming in checking on Karen and her pain level. Dr. Morgan and Dr. Connors the surgeon both came in the room.

"Hi Karen Dr. Connors. I'm afraid you have appendicitis it inflamed and does need to come out."

"When? I mean can it wait?" Karen said.

"No I'm sorry ... with your pain and the high fever you run the risk a rupture. I recommend surgery as soon as possible."

"Alright." Karen said as he looked at Jon who was holding her hand now.

"OK I will book a OR as soon as we have your blood work back."

They left the room.

"Jon? I'm scared."

"I know babe." He said as he kissed her forehead once again. "Everything will be fine."

" I can't believe this is happening. I am supposed to be on a plane tomorrow for the house show and then we have to be in Chicago on Monday and Milwaukee on Tuesday."

"Karen none of that shit matters right now you are going to have surgery." Jon said. "I will talk to Stephanie and work everything out alright."

"I can't believe this is happening."

With in the next 30 minutes Karen was admitted up stairs and was filling out paper work. Karen called her mom who was at work and then talked to her brother. Brian asked their neighbor to sit with their dad so he could get his Mom from work and they headed to the hospital. Karen also called Terri who also came to the hospital to see how Karen was going.

"And you said no one cared." Jon joked.

"Well you're the only one I need here."

Dr. Connors came in and explained the procedure to her.

"We got your blood worked back you have high white blood cell count which does indicated infection and you're not pregnant. So we can do the surgery laparoscopic."

"If everything goes perfect ... when will I be able to fly?"

"At least two days why?"

"I have to be in Chicago on Monday for work."

"Monday is a little soon but we just need to wait and see. I've schedule the OR and we'll get you down there soon."

"Thank you Dr. Connors."

"See you in the OR."

Jon and Karen were finally alone once again after everyone left the room.

"Karen?"

"Yeah?" she said as she looked over at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Well I am about to have an organ zapped out of my body I am not trilled ... but now they can at least give me the good drugs." She laughed.

"I mean ... did you really think you were pregnant?"

"Jon." Karen began as she flinched sitting up in the bed. "I love you but no I didn't think I was pregnant. We are being careful ... alright."

"I love you too."

That night they took Karen into surgery - while she was in there her family was in the waiting room. Jon called Stephanie and explained the situation.

"Jon your serious?" Stephanie said in shock.

"Yeah she's in the OR right now."

"She'll be ok right?"

"Yeah the surgeon said it was a routine procedure. But she wont be at the house shows , raw or smackdown."

"That is understandable I just want her to be healthy. Have her call me when she wake up."

"I will Stephanie."

"I'm glad you're there with her Jon."

Jon was pacing the waiting room floor looking out at the parking lot. Thinking to himself "What if Karen was pregnant? Do I want kids? Does she want kids? We've never talked about it. Being a father scares the shit out of me. Please ... if there is a higher power out there be with her right now. I love her and want her in my life."

"Jon?" Terri said coming up to him.

"Yeah."

"She'll be alright. This is nothing."

"Yeah I know , it's just ... a little scary."

"A little scary ... Dean Ambrose scared."

"Scared out of my mother fucking mind - I can't lose her. You know I am so greatful that you handed me that note about Karen. I can't imagine my life with out her. The moment she walked into my life I was a changed man and I am in love with Karen Marie Riley."

"I can tell. Karen has a big heart she's willing to do everything for everyone else. She's stubborn and wont ask for help. She struggles with her problems on her own don't let her do that."

" I am here for her no matter what. I want her to move to Vegas with me ... she needs to start living life for herself ... for us."

"I couldn't agree more."

A few hours later - Karen's eyes slowly began to open as her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed Jon sleeping in the chair next to her bed holding her hand.

"Jon ... I love you so much!"

The next morning: Dr. Connors came in and said that everything went perfect and her recovery shouldn't be long at all and she should be able to go to Chicago for Raw.

"I can't believe that Stephanie sent me flowers. Look they are beautiful." Karen smiled.

"Yeah well Cena and Bella 2 work fast too!" Jon laughed looking over at the huge balloon and flowers that say get will soon with a stuffed bear included.

"Yeah they are all super sweet. Jon thank you for being here. You're amazing and I love you but you do need to be on a plane and in New Jersey tonight. You have a Tag Match!"

"I know and I still have the money in the bank briefcase."

"I know you do. Opps I guess Mr. Money in the bank should have let me hang on to in during Smackdown huh." Karen laughed. "Owe... it hurts to laugh."

"I love you!" Jon said kissed her lips.

"Karen ... please move in with me."

"What? Jon?"

"Karen we'll work out all the details I promise ... but I want us to be together ... if this has taught me anything ... I just ... please say you will move to Vegas with me."

* * *

**_WOW 204 comments and reviews after only 29 Chapters! That is amazing and I am so grateful for all of your feed back! Thank you so much ... you are AWESOME! Keep letting me know what you think! :)_**

**_Just a little side note : Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter ... editing late at night ... isn't always the best idea so bare with me! Again Many Thanks! :)_**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Later that Afternoon:** Karen was up and walking around the hospital. If all kept on track she would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. Her friend Terri was sitting with her making small talk.

"Jon left?" Terri asked.

"Yeah he didn't want to. I mean he even threatened the nurse and said if anything happened to me he would hunt down the doctor and ... well you know the rest." Karen said with a smile.

"Looks like your feeling better any pain?"

"A little but it's not too bad."

"So I just have to say ... while you were in surgery ... Jon was pacing the waiting room. I mean he made your brother look like the sane one." Terri told her.

"What?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah he was pacing and he kept staring out the window. He was like in total panic mode. That man loves you Karen."

" I love him so much it hurts and if I do say so myself he is amazing in bed."

"Shut you ... Karen you've got nothing to compare him too. So you would say that."

"Well I can't imagine it being any better than him." Karen grinned as she thought about Jon. "Terri he asked me to move in with him. He wants me to move to Las Vegas!"

" I know and I couldn't agree with him more. You need to live your life and Jon loves you ... you love him. So move in with him have a whole bunch of sex and make little Ambrose babies and live out your dream!"

"Terri?" Karen said as she blushed.

"What? I am just being honest you know me I don't give a shit what people think."

"I know but really? Just move to Vegas just like that."

"Yup why the F ... not right!" Terri laughed.

"I'll tell you why the F not ..." Karen laughed back before slowly sitting up a little straighter in the bed and getting a serious look on his face.

"If I move who is going to be here in Michigan to help take care of my parents. You know that Joe and Heidi have the kids and Joe wont do it any way. Brian well he tries but he doesn't want to help either. So I am just supposed to leave ... I just don't know if I can do that."

"Karen screw them all of them. Jon wants you to move in with him. Now I don't know much about the guy ... I mean I wasn't a obsessed fan or anything but I can tell he really cares about you and him asking you to move in with him , well that seems like a hell of a commitment from him. So if you don't do it then I will kick your ass! Got it."

"Oh Terri want to ... but I am scared."

"Of what?"

"For starters I am scared that I things wont work out and then were will that leave me and the thought of not having him in my life scares the mother fucking shit out of me. What if he wakes up one day an realizes that I'm not worthy of him ... and he doesn't love me anymore."

"Karen ... what if he doesn't? I know your scared because you've never been in this situation before ... but threw caution to the wind and just do it. Work out the details and then move to Vegas. Wait what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I loved him and we would figure everything out!"

"Well that's a start." Terri said. "So you going to Chicago?"

"I want to but the Doctor said that flying wouldn't be a great idea for at least a week and Jon well he agreed. So I don't think so. I mean Stephanie was cool about it but I am like ... I just started this job and I already need time off. I hope they don't think that I am weak or anything."

"It's fine. I am sure everything at work is fine."

They were sitting there when Karen's phone vibrated on the food tray ... it was Jon.

"Hey Lover." Karen said with a smile.

"Hi Brown Eyes! I just landed you feeling better?"

"Yes and I miss you already!"

"I miss you too."

"Jon are you carrying around that brief case in the airport?"

"Yeah why? I wanna be just like Seth."

"Well be careful I don't want those fan girls all over my man. I may want to kick ass."

Jon couldn't help but laugh!

"What drugs are they giving you ... you are full of it! But I like it!"

"So are you heading to the arena?"

"Yeah in line to rent a car."

"You're sure you are alright? I don't want to have to whoop any body's ass now."

"Jon I am fine. I love you and call me after the house show."

"I will and I love you too."

"And you don't want to move in with him again why?"

"Shut up Terri." Karen laughed.

That Night Karen couldn't help herself as she watched Smackdown while sitting in the hospital.

Smackdown: Dean Ambrose vs The Miz was a good match and Dean was dominating for the most part. When Kane and Seth came out to the ring Dean planted the Miz with Dirty Deeds for the win. Before getting attacked by Seth and Kane. Dean fought back then grabbed the MITB Briefcase and ran off with it up through the crowd.

BackStage Segment:

"Ambrose crossed the line!"

"You still have the contract Seth." Kara stated.

"I know that Kara. But he took my briefcase. He had no right to do that. Where the hell were you anyway?"

"Ummm if I remember correctly you told me that you didn't need my help tonight and that everything would be fine. I told you , you should have left the case with me. But I forgot Mr. Money in the bank knows everything."

"Yeah well when I get done with Ambrose ... what we did to him on those cinder blocks will look like childs play." Seth stated staring right at Kara.

End Segment.

"It's still weird to see myself of TV." Karen told her self.

That night Karen drifted off to sleep after talking with Jon for over and hour.

"I love you Brown Eyes! Please think about it."

"I will and I love you to lover." Karen said in a sleepy voice.

"Get some sleep baby and I will talk to you tomorrow." Jon said as they both hung up the phone.

**The next Morning** Karen was getting ready to go home, she was ready to get out of the hospital that was for sure. Her brother Brian was there to pick her up. The doctor went over her post op instructions.

"I also went over all these instructions with Jon this morning." Dr. Connors said.

"What Jon? My Jon? My boyfriend Jon?" Karen said.

"Yes he called this morning to check in and wanted the complete run down. You did sign the medical release form so we could talk to him about your medical care."

"Oh I know I did. Sorry I am just surprised he called."

"Well that man Loves you I can tell you that. Especially when I went out and told your family you were out of surgery. He told me that if anything went wrong something about beating my ass with in an inch of my life?" Dr. Connors laughed. "Karen take care of yourself and don't let him get away."

"Oh I wont and again thank you!"

"You're welcome you were a mold patient."

Brian took his sister home and he helped her inside she saw her dad for a few minutes before heading into her room. She couldn't believe her eyes when she walked in. There were roses on her night stand with a large bag of reeses pieces. With a note that read ...

Brown Eyes ,

I love you so much and I am sorry I wasn't able to bring you home. Take care of yourself and just relax. Enjoy some candy and watch a movie! Just rest up and get well ... I need you with me on the road. I can't wait to see you soon.

Jon.

"That man does love me." Karen said softly out loud.

"Thank you so much for the flowers I love them." Karen said as she called Jon.

"You are most welcome. You're home?"

"Yes and Dr. Connors said you called him this morning? Really Jon? Really?"

"Hey woman the last person who said really to me got a dirty deeds to the mat."

"Oh that's sounds dirty ... I like it."

Jon laughed "You're feeling better I take it?"

"Yes much better just a little swore but he said I will feel like that for a few more days. I miss you."

"I miss you too and I can't wait to hold you in my arms darlin."

"Jon ..."

"Yeah?" He said.

"I love you so much ... I hope you know that!"

"I love you too Brown Eyes."

That night Karen did what Jon told her to do ... she watched Both Hunger Game Movies and just rested in bed eating her candy and even some ice cream. She even got on Twitter to see what was going on when she couldn't help but smile when she saw a picture of Jon at the airport with a fan holding the MITB briefcase.

"I love that man he is so amazing and damn he looks sexy in those sun glasses. I don't know why he loves me but he does and I love him. I want to make him the happiest man in the world he deserves that. I don't know how it will work out ... but I am moving in with Jon!" Karen told her self as she looked through the pictures people had posted of the house show the night before.

That night before Karen went to bed she got out her phone and texted Jon!

"The answer to your question is YES! YES Jon I want all the things you want! I love you so much!"

* * *

_**210 comments and reviews WOW! :) You are AWESOME! I am so excited to read all of you feedback! Keep being great!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next morning Karen woke up with a little abdominal pain so for most of the day she rested in bed. She watched the Detroit Lions beat the New York Jets.

"How are you feeling today?" Her mom asked as she came into her room.

"Fine."

"Any pain?"

"Just a little but nothing I can't handle." Karen said with a smile.

"Have you talked to Jon today?"

"I did this morning. He was heading to Toledo he has a house show tonight."

Her mom just nodded.

"So things are serious with you too?" Her mother questioned.

"Yes ... Look I've never really asked what you thought of him ... but it is ... Mom I love him so much. Which brings me to ... something we really need to talk about." Karen said as she sat up a little bit more and fixed the pillows she was leaning against to get more comfortable.

"What dear?"

Karen took a deep breath in and out getting up enough courage to just come out and tell her mom. When they heard Maggie's voice in the door way coming into the house.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Maggie said as she came in.

"We'll talk later?" Her mom said going out to talk to Maggie.

"Yeah ... just moving out!" Karen said under her breath.

Karen loved her family ... but they annoyed her and they had most of her life. Her Aunt Maggie spoiled her father and her Uncle Rick. Neither on of them could hold a job but her Grandmother and Maggie would give them cash for whatever they needed. Karen didn't understand how bad it really was when she was a kid but the older she got the more she understood what was really going on and why her oldest brother Joe moved away and never looked back. Karen and his wife Heidi are best friends and talk all the time on Facebook. When Karen was on the road last weekend she called and spilled everything to Heidi about Jon and how much she loved him. Heidi knew that Karen was in a tough spot because she needed to live her own life but also felt like she needed to take care of her family. Karen could hear Maggie complaining once again about her husband and how he tossed out Rick's mail and how Rick was meeting her at the house.

"You have to be kidding me." Karen said to herself as she focused back on her computer.

She was on Twitter when she couldn't help but laugh. When she saw a picture of Dean Ambrose walking into the arena with his luggage and the Money in the Bank Brief case.

"Hey Lover!" Karen greeted with a smile.

"Hi Brown Eyes!" His voice always make her heart flutter.

"So you're having fun with that briefcase aren't you?" Karen laughed.

"Maybe ... OK yes!" Jon smiled. "How are you feeling any pain?"

"Not really I am good. I just miss you!"

"I miss you too. Did you talk to your mom yet?"

"No."

"Karen what the hell?"Jon asked a little annoyed.

"I was ... and I will but my Aunt Maggie is here."

"Babe you have to tell her your moving in with me!"

"I will."

"Are you gonna tell her anything else like what we talk about last night?"

"No. I am just telling her I am moving. The rest we will figure out. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good now tonight you better kick some Randy Orton ass tonight!"

"You work for the Authority you know." Jon said.

"I know but I love you."

"I love you too. Now rest up."

As Karen hung up the phone she saw her Aunt Maggie in the door way.

"How are you doing Karen?" She asked.

"Your Mom just told me about the surgery."

"Yup. I'm fine almost back to normal."

"So where's the boyfriend?" Maggie asked.

"Ohio he has to work tonight at a house show."

"Right ... you mom also mentioned something about a new Job?"

"Yes I started working for World Wrestling Entertainment."

"So you're going to be gone almost 5 days a week?" Maggie asked moving closer to the bed.

"Something like that."

"What about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"Karen Marie?" Maggie snapped.

"What? I don't know what you want me to say ... I got a job that pays really good money. I wont feel bad about that."

"This is all the boy friends fault isn't ... making you act all selfish."

"Excuse me? Jon has nothing to do with this. You want to call me a selfish bitch that fine. But I wont feel bad for loving him and following my heart! As far as my dad ... well if we can't get a nurse to come in and help out my mom then I guess he needs to be put in a home." Karen stated.

"You would really do that? Put your father in a home like that?"

"Damn Right I would ... but I guess that's not up to me it's up to my mom."

"What about everything he's done for you over the years Karen? You're a daddy's girl and always have been."

Karen felt her blood start to boil and she was angry.

"Everything he's done for me? You're serious right now aren't you?"

"Maggie?" Dawn said from the dinning room. "Ron would like to see you. He's just laying down now. He's just a bit tired."

Maggie just nodded before turning her attention back to Karen.

"You know Karen I love you , you know that. But this person you're becoming I don't know her. I hope she knows what she's doing."

"I do know what I am doing."

"I hope so because when it all falls apart because it will ... who will be here to pick up the pieces?" Maggie said as she walked away.

Karen laid her head back on the pillow. "Who the hell does she think she is calling me out like that? I am not being selfish." Karen said. "Am I? No ... Jon and I talked last night about this and this morning I told him I am in all in. I wont turn back he is my dream come true and I want to make him as happy as he makes me and screw anyone who gets in our way." Karen told herself as she put in her ear buds and went the WWE Network she knew Jon needed a laugh so she watch Main Event from last week when Dean Ambrose was on Miz TV.

"It's simple there was a back door." Dean said with a straight face.

Karen watched her computer screen. "Oh the things you do to me Ambrose!" she said to herself.

"A back door? That's the ... gee thanks That's the big scoop? That's it?" The Miz said with Mizdow trying to copy his every word and move.

"That's all I got for ya ... the Authority put me in a room with two doors. I mean I'M NOT HOUNDINI! You know ... sorry if you feel cheated I ..." Dean said with a smirk.

Then the Miz went off about how he was cheated the night before on Raw when Ziggler stole his Intercontinental Title because he grabbed the tights. He was in Dean's face when Dean head butted him then tossed Mizdow out of the ring. Dirty Deeds soon found its way to the Miz. Then Dean picked up Miz and put him back in the chair complete with Mic and Sunglass.

"Thank you Miz you've been a great host! SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON MIZ TV!" Dean finished the then rolled out of the ring.

Karen couldn't help but smile at her man on the screen ... however her eyes were getting heavy she closed her computer and drifted off to sleep. Dawn tried to wake Karen for dinner but she told her she wasn't hungry just tired and fell back asleep. Karen woke up about an hour later - she looked at the time and new that Jon was at busy with the house show because it was a little after 7 pm. Karen got up and walked around a bit stretching her legs and just getting out of bed. She sat on the front porch for a bit , then went inside and ate some dinner. She text Jon as well.

"I love you and can't wait to hear your voice! Hope you kicked Orton Ass!"

Karen sat back in bed to watch the "Once Upon A Time" Premier. She wasn't a big TV watcher but there were a few shows she just couldn't miss besides WWE of course.

About an hour later she got a text from Jon.

"Of course I kicked Orton ass!"

Karen just smiled Jon was amazing he was everything she ever wanted in a guy and a whole lot more. She was so grateful that they had found each other. All Karen wanted was to make sure that Jon was happy after all the crap he had been through in his life he deserved happiness and Karen wanted to make sure that happened for him. Karen was watching some random show on TV not really paying attention as much as she was looking around her room thinking about how she could con Jon into painting their new bedroom red ... she loved the color and it just felt so soothing to her. Pickles was on her bed and she was petting him wondering to herself why Jon hadn't called her yet. He was driving from Toledo to Chicago she thought they would at least talk a little bit.

"Hey Brown Eyes shouldn't you be resting?"

Karen looked up from the cat and saw Jon standing in her door way she couldn't believe her eyes. She jumped out of bed and rushed to him almost knocking him over as she kissed him passionately there was no holding back this time.

"OH there slow down Darlin!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Hi! What are you going here I thought you would be on your way to Chicago?" Karen said as Jon led her back to her bed and made her sit down.

"Well I was ... but I forgot something."

"What ... what did you forget?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah and the drive here was shorter than Chicago." Jon smirked as he kissed her again.

"I talked to Dr. Connors again and he said that you shouldn't fly but you could come to Raw and Smackdown if we drove. But Karen you have to be honest are you feeling up for it? How's the pain?"

"I am not really in pain it's more like a light discomfort! So I can really go?" Karen asked as her face lit up.

"Yes." Jon said.

"Karen what's all the fuss about?" Her mother said coming around the corner and into her room.

"Oh ... Hi Jon?" Dawn said a little surprised to see him. "I thought you had to work?"

"He did Mom but he came to get me for Raw and Smackdown."

"Karen honey you just had surgery are you sure you should be traveling?"

"Mom I love you and I know you're worried but I am fine. Jon honey will you help me pack?"

"Of course I will darling."

Jon helped Karen pack. It was almost a four-hour drive from her house to Chicago. So Karen made Jon lay down and take a little nap since it was only about 11pm. They could hit the road in a couple of hours.

"So Jon drove all the way from Ohio?"

"Yeah it was Toledo so it was less than three hours. He looked tired so I told him to take a little nap before we head out."

"So when will you be home?"

"Wednesday."

"Oh OK ... he had another Doctors appointment that day."

"Mom I know but it's at 8 am and I don't think I will be back by then so Brian will have to take him."

Karen saw the look on her moms face.

"I know you don't like his driving but you are going to have to get use to it."

"No I don't! I will always have you." Her mom said.

Karen's heart ached at that ... the reality was ever since Karen moved home from College her mother depended on her. It was partly Karen's fault for letting it happen but it happened so slowly that Karen didn't even realize it until after her father had his stroke.

Jon woke up and took the Karen's bags to the Car. Then helped Karen out to the car and wrapped her in her blanket.

Before he pulled out of her drive way he looked at Karen and pulled her in to deep passionate kiss when his tongue entered her mouth Karen couldn't help it as moan escaped her mouth. They made out for a few minutes in her drive way before Jon pulled away and started the car and began to drive. Karen was speechless for a few moments as she looked at Jon.

"What I missed ya darlin what can I say." He smirked.

"Jon I love you."

"I love you to Brown eyes. Did you tell your mom?"

"No ... I didn't! I tried and then Maggie interrupted and she pissed me off telling me that I was being selfish and then blamed you which totally set me off. Then tonight I ... " Karen stopped.

"Damn it. Karen fuck them all of them! We talked about this you have to tell them you are moving to Vegas. You are moving right please don't tell me you changed your mind?" Jon asked with concern.

"No I am still moving ... I am calling around tomorrow for the nurses. Then for handicap apartments I just don't want them living in that shit hole of a house. He doesn't but my mom deserves more than that."

"Karen can I ask you something and you have to promise not to be pissed."

"Ok?" Karen said a little hesitant.

"Why do you feel the need to take care of them? I mean that man treated you like shit and he's used you and your mom for years ... I just don't get it? Why do you have to be the one to sacrifice everything for them?"

"I just feel like I have to ... I can't really explain it but if I don't who will and yeah he's was a complete selfish lazy ass whole who sat on his ass watching TV and smoking like a chimney. But my mom worked and raised three kids she deserves the world ... and I want to make sure she is taken care of. Does that make sense."

"yeah it does ... I fell in love with a fucking Saint!" Jon said.

"Jon thank you!"

"Thank You for what Brown Eyes?"

"For Loving Me!" Karen said almost on the verge of tears. "You are everything I dreamed of ... You don't know how many nights I laid awake praying to God to bring you into my life and here where are together now! I love you Jon Good!"

"I love you too Karen Marie Riley! Loving you is easy ... you have the biggest heart I've ever seen. I want us to be together! Brown Eyes everything I said to you the other night ... I meant it every word! You've Changed me Brown Eyes ... you've made me see the light!" He said as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly before turning his attention back to the road. He softly grabbed her hand and held it as he drove from Michigan to Chicago.

* * *

_**WOW 219 Comments and Reviews! 70 Follows -48 Favorites! I am over the moon! You are all amazing ... thank you so much for your support on this story! It really means a lot so thank you! Keep being awesome!**_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

When Jon and Karen got to Chicago they checked in to the hotel and went right to sleep.

"Are you sure your comfortable Karen?" Jon asked her as he pulled her close to him carefully as to not touch her near her incision.

"I am much better now that I am in my arms." Karen said as she scooted closer to him she couldn't help but smile. "Jon?"

"Ignore it ... I mean I have too." He laughed.

"What if I don't want too." Karen smile as she kissed him softly.

"To bad brown eyes ... no sex for at least a week. Dr. Connors made sure to tell me that ... every time I talked to him actually." He said with a laugh as her he kissed her softly.

He held her close as they finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Karen woke up to an empty room. She knew that Jon had a few press interviews and appearances. She got up slowly and got ready for the day and ate breakfast then got ready for the day. It was now almost 11 am when Jon came back.

"You ready to check out?"

"Yes all ready." Karen said with a smile.

"You still feeling alright?"

"Jon you know that I love you but you don't need to worry so much. I know my limits ok ... if I feel uncomfortable believe me I would tell you." Karen said.

"How come I don't believe you." Jon said with a laugh as he grabbed her bags.

"Jon I can wheel my own bag. You know."

"Miss Independent are we now?"

"I'm just not use to having people want to help me. I am usually the one taking care of everyone else."

"Remember Karen we talked about this you're not alone. Not anymore."" He told her as he kissed her lips softly.

"You've made me the luckiest woman in the world you know that Ambrose."

"I'm the lucky one darlin." He said.

They were now in the lobby Jon was checking out of the hotel while Karen was texting her brother checking in on this as home.

"Hey Karen!" Colby said.

"Hi and No Rollins you aren't going near that briefcase." Karen said with a laugh.

"You know you work for the Authority right?" Colby said with a laugh.

"I am well aware of that." ta

"Looks like your feeling better. I thought that you were taking the week off? Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern Colby."

"Well I gotta go can't be seen to close to Ambrose." He said with a laugh as he walked away.

Karen laughed as Jon walked back up.

"What did the sell out want?" He laughed.

"Is it weird? I mean you guys can't really hang out in public because your enemy's you know."

"Yeah but we talk and I have to admit I love kicking his ass."

"I hate to break it to you Ambrose you haven't really done that yet."

Jon laughed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean cleanly the authority has his back you know in the form of Uncle Kane and Uncle Randy."

"You ready to get some lunch?" Jon asked at they headed to the door.

"Yes I am really staving."

"Where do you want to go?" Jon asked her.

"Anywhere not really picky but since it's a nice warm day some place outside?" Karen said with grin.

They chose a nice little place and sat outside and ordered.

"Karen I am so glad that your with me today." He told her as he softly took her hand a crossed the table and held it softly.

"Awe Jon you are so sweet. You do know that right? I am glad that I'm here too." Karen said to him.

"Look I want to be honest ok?" Jon said.

"OK?" Karen said a little hesitant as she

"I don't know how to do this whole boyfriend romantic being in a relationship thing. So bare with me alight darlin."

"Jon you're better at this than you think you are. I mean you've been amazing these last few weeks. Sending me flowers making sure I am OK. Being at the hospital not to mention threatening the doctor. Jon you're doing amazing and I am lucky to call you my boyfriend."

"Jon Good Boyfriend material ... well that's something to get use to but I like it." He smiled as he leaned over the table and leaned over too as they kissed softly.

Karen flinched a little and sat down.

"Karen?"

"It's fine ... nothing to worry about just a little uncomfortable."

While they ate lunch they talked about the details of Karen moving in. Karen told Jon she had never lived with a boyfriend before ... she lived at home then in college all her room mates were girls even her senior year she lived in a house with 8 other woman.

"Nice ... 9 woman in one house. Wish I would have known you back then."

"Ha Ha. Honestly all of my them are married well except three of us."

"No Shit really? So out of 9 girls there are 3 of you that aren't married."

"Yup. Ruth , Courtney , Lindsey , Lisa and Colleen are married with kids. Becca is married I don't think she has a kid. That leave me Nicole and Bethany who aren't married."

"WOW. That's nuts."

"Yeah ... the funny thing is that three of them got married the same summer."

"Damn!"

"Yeah whatever!" Karen laughed.

"Well I am glad that I get to be your first." Jon laughed.

"Too Late." Karen winked at him as they both laughed. Jon softly kissed her hand.

They began to talk about the moving process and what she should take with her and how much space she had.

"Karen baby your moving in not coming for a vacation bring whatever you want."

"Jon there's not much room in your apartment you know." Karen said.

"Our apartment. Karen it's ours."

"See I told you ... Jon you are an amazing boyfriend."

"Thanks Darling. Let's just hope I don't screw it up."

"You wont ... if anyone it going to screw up its me. Believe me."

"Well then let's hope we do it together." Jon laughed.

Karen phone began to buzz on the table it was Stephanie.

"Hello?"

"Hi Karen! Colby told me that you're in town and your coming to work?"

"Yeah! Surprise!"

"You're sure you feel up for it?"

"Yes I figured we can work out the details when I get there in a bit."

"Where are you?" Stephanie asked.

"Having Lunch with Jon."

"Alright ... well I will have Colby meet you. You really shouldn't show up at the arena with a wanted man."

Karen laughed "I thought Rollins was the wanted man."

"He is ... by them ... you're part of the Authority and Ambrose has something of ours" Stephanie laughed.

"Right! Just have him text me and I will meet him when ever." Karen said as she hung up her phone.

"What the hell was that about?" Jon questioned.

"Well apparently they don't want us showing up to Raw together tonight."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me right now?"

"Nope."

"Funny Karen... your serious."

"Yeah ... Apparently Seth and I are meeting up and then we will head over there. I can't be see with the man who stole the Money in the Bank briefcase. You know."

" I didn't steal it I borrowed it there is a difference." Jon laughed.

"I hope you booby-trapped it." Karen laughed.

"Not a bad idea darling."

**About 20 minutes** later Karen met up with Colby a few blocks away.

"Take care of my girl Colby or you really will make an enemy for life!" Jon warned.

"So protective." Colby laughed.

"Your sure your fine?" Jon asked.

"Yes I am fine. Just leave me this bag." Karen said as she reached for her one suitcase. "Leave the other in the trunk and we will see each other in like an hour alright."

"I love you Karen."

"I love you too." Karen said as their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

Colby laughed as he tried to look away.

"See you soon Ambrose." Karen said as she smacked his butt as he walked away.

Jon looked back and winked at her. He watched her get in the car.

"So you and Jon are getting pretty close." Colby said as they were going down the road.

"Yeah I am actually moving to Vegas with him."

"What?" Colby asked stunned. "Jon .. Jon asked you to move in with him?"

"Yes? Why? Is that bad? Why do you have that look on your face."

"No it's great ... Karen it's more than great. If Jon is willing to share that part of his life with you well then he really does love you. Look he would kill me if I told you this but when we were in the Shield together he was quiet the ladies man which I know you know. Joe and I were actually worried he would never find someone to seattle down with. Then he had that whatever that was with Renee and we actually thought she would be the one. But then you came in to his life and that moment changed him. Joe and I could tell the difference. Karen you and Jon are good together. Just be patient with him ... he doesn't know how to do the whole boyfriend thing. But for you I can see he's really trying." Colby told her.

"Don't worry Colby. Jon is an amazing boyfriend! I love him." Karen said with a smile.

"Well I better get you to that arena in one piece." Colby laughed. "Because I really don't want an enemy for life."

Karen couldn't help but laugh as she said "Too Late Rollins you're already a wanted Man!"

* * *

**_224 comments and reviews! Favorites 51 and Follows 72! That is amazing :) THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep being Awesome and letting me know what you think!_**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

When Karen and Colby arrived at the arena about 10 minutes later - there were about 50 people near the fence. Before they even got out of the car they could hear "You Sold Out" Chants.

"Does that ever bother you? People telling you that you sold out?"

"No ... it just makes me work harder to piss them off."

"You make a great heel Rollins that is for sure." Karen said with a laugh.

"It's when things get personal I mean you bring my woman in to this or threaten my life then I get pissed."

"No way really? People really do that shit?"

"Yeah. I'm telling I love the WWE Universe but some bitches be crazy." Colby said with a laugh.

"I hear that." Karen said.

When they got out of the car Colby was in Seth Rollins pissed off character mode. It took everything Karen had to stay in character too and not laugh at him. When Karen saw all the fans she knew that riding with Colby made sense for the story line that she didn't show up with Jon.

"I hope they don't make this a habit." Karen thought to herself as they grabbed their bags and headed inside.

She put her stuff in the woman's locker room then went to go find Stephanie so she knew what her job would be for tonight.

"HI! I'm so glad your ok! But I am really surprised your here so soon. I mean you should be home resting." Stephanie said as she hugged Karen.

"It's fine! I'm fine. The doctor gave me the go ahead to come back to work with restrictions of course. Well he gave Jon the OK. I should say." Karen told her with a laugh. "I just started working here so taking a week off didn't seem like the best idea."

"Karen I can already tell that you are dedicated to your job. No matter what that is." Stephanie said. "I like that. I would like your help later we are having a little party to kick off Breast Cancer awareness I would like you there to meet some of the survivors. Are you up for that?"

"Oh Stephanie of course it would be my honor to help in any way that I can." Karen said as they headed into her office and sat down.

"I did want to say I am sorry you couldn't show up with Ambrose tonight. But it just wouldn't make sense story line wise right now." Stephanie said as she grabbed a folder off the desk and came and sat down next to Karen on the couch.

"I know it's fine. Can't let the hardcore fans know it's fake or anything like that." Karen laughed.

Stephanie just laughed. They began to talk about the plan for the night now that Karen was here and what she would be doing. Karen of course added a few minor touches that Stephanie thought were funny.

"Oh that's awesome. Seth Rollins will be pissed. I like it!"

"I know right! But Leave it to Ambrose he is epic on the mic. You give him a corny idea don't really he'll roll with it and make it his own. Not that I am basis or anything." Karen stated. "But he's way better than John Cena and Roman Reigns. You give them Ambrose Live and the people will go nuts."

Stephanie looked over at Karen and raised an eyebrow as she listened to every word Karen was saying.

"Well I mean is the face of the WWE I get that. But his fan base let's be real are mothers and children. Not to mention the 40-year-old computer nerds that still live at home in their parent's basement. They all love this John Cena and Reigns is gorgeous of course but he's following down that baby face road. But Dean Ambrose yes he has his hard-core obsessive fan girls! But he can reach a whole new demographic. Every one whether you are young , old , skinny , fat , rich or poor. At some point you can relate to the unstable lunatic fringe that is Dean Ambrose. Hell I did the man saved my life and look where I am now." Karen explained as she looked over at Stephanie who was just staring at her. Karen got a nervous feeling deep in her gut. "Damn it Karen you said too much. Stephanie hates you now you bashed Cena and Reigns... Shit." Karen said to herself.

"Sorry. OK I can't lie not sorry." Karen tried to explain in a nervous tone. "That's just my opinion."

Stephanie finally let out a chuckle. "Karen it's fine but your right it was a little basis." Stephanie Joked.

They talked a few more minutes about the plan for the evening before Karen left she was heading to find Jon when she heard a Bella.

"Karen ... No way! What are you doing here shouldn't you be at home. I mean you just had like a major surgery."

"I did but I am fine. It's doesn't even hurt and it's healing fine. Besides I have to work tonight." Karen said with a smile.

"You are so bad ass it's not even funny. I mean hello surgery a few days ago and here you are in the snake pit that is the WWE."

"I'm glad that I got to see you I wanted to thank you and John for the amazing flowers. You really didn't have to do that."

"I'm just glad you got them. The guy on the phone thought John was joking. I mean he repeatedly asked if this was the real John Cena and John kept saying yes." Nikki said. "But hey I am starving ... Catering?" She said as she grabbed Karen's arm and headed over that way before she could even answer.

"Why not." Karen said with a laugh as she was walking with Nikki.

They were now sitting with Nattie and Rosa just chatting while making small talk. When Summer and Renee walked in and grabbed something to eat.

"Have you seen all the Denee tweets lately it's enough to make you gag. I mean for real." Nikki said in a snotty tone.

"What?" Karen questioned turning her head over to Nikki and then glancing at Renee and Summer. "Yeah I mean apparently people think they are dating. Hello they were never dating just because you ride in a car with some one and hang out does not mean that you are dating them. They were just friends... with benefits or whatever they were. People need to like seriously get a life" Nikki continued to say.

"Nicole." Nattie said hitting the Bella twin's shoulder.

"It's fine Nattie. I don't care what the hell they were or weren't. It doesn't matter to me because it's not any more." Karen stated.

"Agreed." Nikki said. "Besides Ambrose is totally in to you." She said with a grin. "We've never seen this side of him before."

"Really and what side is that?" Karen questioned as she ate some of her fruit.

"Really and it's this totally puppy love thing he's got for you. That boy is in love with you. I mean even at the house shows he couldn't stop talking about you." Nikki continued as she ate.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked a little curious.

"My John tagged with him this weekend and he told me that he thought it was cute that Ambrose was in love. I mean apparently when they were back stage Ambrose kept talking about how you were amazing and he hoped that you were taking it easy."

"Really my Jon said that to Cena?" Karen questioned.

"Yes! He even said he couldn't wait to see you again and he wants to give you the world and to hell with anyone who tried to stop him." Nikki said.

"Cena told you all that?"

"Yeah I think he was surprised that Ambrose opened up to him. I mean he is a really private guy. He's a great guy don't get me wrong just not one to talk a lot backstage. I think that's why he knew it was something special." Nikki said with a smile.

Karen couldn't help the huge grin on her face as she ate a few more pieces of fruit.

"Awe I always knew there was a romantic side to Ambrose. Not to mention he is easy on the eyes." Nattie added.

"I know right! I can't really blame you for checking him out. He's hot as hell and amazing in bed." Karen said with a laugh.

Nikki about choked on her water that she was drinking as shew as laughing.

"Details like now!" Nikki demanded.

"Nope. I was just making a statement no details needed." Karen said with a grin.

"Karen the more we hang out the more I love you! You so kick ass and are so funny." Nikki said with a smile.

"Well thanks. I mean it's still a little weird for me to be talking to you because I have a confession ... I watch Total Diva's so ... I mean talking to you in person is so cool." Karen said.

"Really you watched Total Divas?"

"Yeah but another confession ... I really only watched to see which super stars I could see in the back ground." Karen said with a laugh.

When she felt someone's muscular arms softly wrap around her neck and lips touch her cheek. Karen couldn't help but blush as all the ladies Awed at the moment.

"Can I steal you?" Jon whispered in her ear.

" Bye ladies." Karen waved as she got up and watched away with Jon.

"Oh My God. Did you see how he is with her? They are the perfect couple not ever joking right now." Nikki said.

"I know right! Karen is bringing out the softer side in him. They are just so cute together." Nattie added.

"She's his flavor of the month. He'll get board with her by Thanksgiving on she'll be back in the gutter where he found her." Renee said.

"Agreed. I mean really look at her she is a plane Jane. Why would he want that when he could have this?" Summer said as she posed pointing to her and Renee.

"Back off Summer." Nattie said.

"Look I don't know what you two are thinking but leave them alone. Especially now Karen doesn't need any extra stress in the form of two blonde jealous bitches. I use to like you Renee ... what the hell happened to you?" Nikki stated as she got up and walked away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Renee asked.

"That's none of your business." Nattie said as she got up and walked away as well.

Jon and Karen were now in his locker room as she kissed her softly.

"HI." Karen smiled.

"HI. How was the girl chat?" Jon laughed.

"It was very informative."

"Really what did you talk about?"

"You in bed."

"What?" Jon said a little high-pitched voice.

"Yeah Nikki and I were comparing our Jon's, I told her mine is way better and way hotter." Karen laughed.

"You did not ... did you?"

"No I would never talk about that with them ... with anyone really I mean I joke around but what we do it personally." Karen said.

"Like this?" Jon said as he pulled Karen in to a kiss.

"Yes." Karen said as she blushed. "We're at work you know."

"I know. But I just wanted to say that I love the changes you made for tonight's show and I have a few of my own!" Jon said.

"Walk me to the locker room?" Karen said. "I have to get ready I need to meet Stephanie soon."

Jon smiled as they were walking to the woman's locker room she Karen could change.

"Remember don't do anything crazy like lifting anything or running. Get me?" Jon said as they reached the locker room and he pulled her close to me.

"Yeah I get ya!" Karen said as their eyes locked on to each others. "But you know ... You're not the boss of me!" Karen joked as she walked away.

Jon grinned and slapped her butt and pulled her back to him. "Wanna Bet!" He told her before pulling her into kiss.

* * *

_**231 Comments and Reviews! That makes my heart jump for joy! Thank you so much you have been amazing! Keep being great and letting me know what you think!**_

_**73 Followers and 52 Favorites! Many Many Thanks! :)**_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Monday Night Raw Backstage Segment:

"I could have been permanently blinded. OK?" Seth said as he was wiping the green slime off his off. While Randy, Kane and Kara were laughing. "You think this is funny?"

"Yeah." Kara said.

"You think this is funny?" He repeated.

"Yes." Randy stated again.

"Alright , Alright calm down. Your eyes are burning just get to the trainer get them to rinse your eyes out." Hunter told him.

"Alright ... it's not funny!" Seth said again as he walked away.

"Rinse your eyes out Seth." Randy said.

"Where's Ambrose?" Hunter asked turning his attention to Kane and Kara.

"Last report has him heading to John Cena's locker room." Kane said.

"That's Great. Kara go tell he and Mr. Cena that they will be competing in a tag match tonight. Against these two." Hunter said referring to Kane and Randy.

"Wait a minute hold up this happened last week. We have to fight Seth's battles again?"

"Did you just see Seth he can't compete. And after what Cena and Ambrose did to the two of you last week I would think you would be chomping at the bit to get back at them. No?" Hunter said.

Then a loud buzzing sound was heard.

"What is that sound? That you?" Randy said looking down at Kara.

"No? You?" Kara turning to Hunter.

"No it's not my phone." Hunter said.

"I don't even have my phone." Kane said as they all turned their attention to Stephanie.

"It's not mine." She said. They all looked at the gold Money in the bank brief case that was vibrating on the table.

"It's an electric razor!" Seth said when he came back in and grabbed his briefcase.

Everyone in the room exchanged looks at one another.

"And we're clear!" The camera man said as he walked away.

"This ... this was you?" Colby said as he came back in the room still wiping off the green slime.

"No. That was all Jon." Karen said trying to not laugh. " I just told him he should booby trap it. The t-shirts that was my idea. People love free stuff but Ambrose made it gold." Karen boasted.

"Oh man she's in love." Randy said.

Karen couldn't help but blush.

"See now you've embarrassed her nice on Orton." Kane said.

"It's fine. You know you're pretty funny." Karen said.

"what you didn't think I would be?"

"No it's just ... well I've seen you on TV and have been a fan of yours even when you were a complete ass." Karen laughed.

"Me Nah ... when was I an ass?"

"Umm let's see Legacy? When you DDT'd Stephanie and then kissed her while Tripe H was hand cuffed to the ring. But I still kinda liked ya."

"Alright ... best Randy Orton moment." He asked her with a grin.

"Just one?"

"Yup just one." He laughed.

"Let me think." Karen said thinking about it for a moment. "I guess ... if I had to pick on its when you spit in Triple H's face after you became the youngest World Heavy Weight Champion." Karen said.

"Wow Paul she knows her shit."

"Hey that was your favorite moment?" Paul said.

"Well One of many favorite Orton ones."

"What about your favorite Triple H moment?"

"What is this a quiz goodness guys." Stephanie said.

"I have a lot so I am going to say anything with D Generation X." Karen said.

"Good Call." Colby laughed. "What about me? Do you have a favorite Seth Rollins moment?"

"Nope." Karen said with a straight face.

"Wow that was cold." Randy laughed.

"Just kidding I love the match at Payback when you jumped off the tron that was sick. But then the next night you broke the WWE Universe's heart. I wanted to beat you with a chair." Karen laughed.

"You know you work for the Authority too ... so you're a sell out too." Colby said.

"I didn't sell out I bought in." Karen mocked him.

As everyone laughed.

Later that night Karen met up with Jon who was getting ready for his tag match.

"What did you think? I kicked that promo's ass." He laughed.

"You did but I'm not surprised you are like a promo God. Your smile though ... wow ... I love it when you smile. You have an amazing smile." Karen said.

"Woman you keep talking like that the next week is going to be miserable."

"I see the doctor Thursday Morning. He'll clear me. At least I hope so!" Karen said with a smile.

Jon smiled back as he grabbed her hand and they headed over towards the interview area. Karen could see that Renee was interviewing John Cena when Dean Ambrose interrupted.

"I hate her outfit." Karen thought to herself. "You could at least cover up the mid section. I mean really don't try so hard. Stop batting your eyes at them ... seriously bitch both men are taken get a clue. Stop ... that wasn't nice ... you shouldn't think mean things about her." Karen told her self . She watched as Jon and John were facing off.

"No one takes food off my plate ... Not even you." Ambrose stated before walking away.

"Nice Job." Karen told him.

"I know... my girlfriend told me that I was a promo God."

"Sounds like she's a keeper." Karen joked.

"Damn right she is." He told her as he pecked her cheek.

Later that night Karen and a few of the other Diva's were watching the main event on the TV in the back.

"My Jon is better than your John." Nikki teased.

"In your dreams Bella." Karen teased back.

"Karen getting sassy I like it." Nattie said.

They were watching the match intently.

"Make the damn tag already Cena! Ambrose is right there! He's ready! Reach Cena... Oh my lord ... seriously." Karen said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You know when I first met you I thought you were a little sweet and shy. But now you are mean and scary." Nattie said with a laugh.

"I am shy ... at times but I open up quickly as you can see I am a huge WWE fan. You should see my during a Michigan football game ... I have the mouth of sailor that's for sure." Karen laughed.

"Hey Brie. You remember Karen."

"Hi Karen and yes Nicole I remember her."

"Hi Brie. You the you two fighting thing?"

"Just for a story ... but it is so fun being the bitchy sister." Nikki said.

"She's always had the one covered." Brie laughed. "So I am not one to spread rumors or anything but I have to know ... it is true?" She asked looking at Karen.

"Is what true?" Karen asked confused.

"That you're pregnant?"

"What?" Karen said in high-pitched shocked tone. "NO I'm not pregnant. Who the hell told you that?"

"I heard that the only reason Stephanie even gave you a chance was because Ambrose knocked you up and wanted you on the road with him."

"Who's all heard this?" Karen asked really embarrassed.

"Not Sure."

"That's a load of crap Brie ... Hey Ziggler." Nikki called as he walked by.

"Hello Ladies." He said with a smile. "You must be the new girl ... I haven't had the pleasure." He flirted as he kissed Karen's hand.

"Hi ... Karen."

"Right ... so your Ambrose's girl? Congrats by the way."

"You heard?" Nikki snapped.

"Hello the whole locker room is talking about it."

" I can't believe this. I have worked here less than a month and already there's a rumor like this. Unfricken believable."

"So it's a rumor?" he asked.

"Yes. Why would you think it was fact?" Karen asked him as she was now just plain pissed.

"Well Ambrose isn't one to get attached to a woman ... I mean hello he loves the ladies more than I do. But he's been like super protective it just made sense."

"Who told you?" Nikki asked.

"Summer and Renee told me ... something about how they knew it was true because they heard Ambrose tell Karen not to lift anything or go running."

"I had a fucking appendectomy. I'm not pregnant." Karen was pissed. "Where is that bitch ... I am so gonna kick her ass." Karen said as she walked away.

Nikki , Brie , Nattie along with Rosa were right behind her.

Summer and Renee were getting ready to head out.

"Renee can I have a word please."

"What?" Renee asked.

"For starters you are so lucky that we are at work right now because I would like nothing more than to kick your ass." Karen snapped.

"Wow ... some one's cracky ... hope her kids a little more stable. I mean both parents seem really unstable." Summer laughed.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you. I don't know what you two have against me ... but I worked my ass off for everything I have ever been given. Yes this opportunity never would have happened if I didn't meet Jon but Stephanie and Paul made the choice to hire me. So I took this job ... I had an appendectomy ... I AM NOT PREGNANT! So next time you chose to run your mouth about me ask me for the fact!" Karen said as she walked away and ran right in to both John's standing there.

"Babe you alright!" Jon said.

"Fine." Karen said as she headed to the locker room to get her stuff.

"What the hell was that?" Jon asked.

"Renee and Summer told everyone that Karen was pregnant and that's the only reason you two are together and she works here." Nikki told him.

"Really Renee? You use to be a really nice person until you started hanging out more with Summer. You've change and frankly I don't like the person you are becoming." Jon told her.

"Jon I'm sorry I didn't know ... she had surgery"

"It doesn't matter ... but when Karen and I do have kids ... it will be our choice and none of your business." Jon said as he walked away too heading to find Karen.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for you comments and reviews! You are amazing! :)_**

**_Sorry for any mistake and errors in the last chapter. I do my best to edit before I post! Thanks again! _**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

That night Karen paced the hotel room floor.

"Karen it's fine. Just come to bed ... it's like 3 am." Jon said.

"I can't believe them. Talking about me ... they don't know me or anything about me. Call me unstable .. I wish I could have just smacked that Bitch ... maybe stabbed her with a fork! Something ... talk about me ... stupid bitches! "

Jon was holding in his laughter he had never seen Karen this again before.

"Are ya done?" He finally asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry." Karen said as she finally sat down. "It's just I hate when people talk about other people like that. What did I ever do to them? You know I really thought that I would like Renee , I mean she seemed like a funny person I followed her a twitter and everything. But in person she is such a bitch. Summer well I always kind of thought she was bitch. But Renee I ... she's got the WWE Universe fooled that's for sure. I mean hell they still think you two are dating."

"What? We never really dated." Jon told Karen and he pulled her closer to him on the bed.

"People don't care. I mean for real they think because you hung out and road together you two are a couple."

"But I've been seen with you? Where do you fit in to this rumor mill?"

Karen couldn't help but laugh "Really Jon you care about what's being said on social media?"

"Hell no ... I can barely text you let alone to anything else and social media is annoying for this reason. I just was curious." Jon told her.

"I know ... and I really haven't been on it much. I just still can't believe that Summer and Renee would run their mouth. I mean when Brie told me I was so embarrassed and it was even worse when I met Ziggler."

"Nick? Nick heard it?" Jon questioned.

"Yeah I mean I think the whole locker room heard. Unbelievable. Maybe I should just quite we'll still see each other on our days off and this way I can be home in Michigan the days your gone. Just maybe I wasn't cut out for this."

"OH Hell No! Don't second guess you're self you are doing a great job! Karen ... who gives a shit what them bitches think or what they said. Screw them ... I don't give a fuck what people think. I will tell them the same thing I told Renee."

"And what was that?"

"That when we have kids it will be our choice and no one's damn business." Jon told her.

"I love you Jon. So much you have no idea."

"I love you too Brown Eyes. Now just relax and try to get some sleep."

**The Next Afternoon** they were in Milwaukee for the Smackdown taping. Karen was in Jon's locker room talking with her brother on the phone checking in on everything at home.

"He's fine. He's in bed." Brian told her.

"Why? Is he not feeling well?"

"He says he is feeling fine just tired."

"OK I know he has that Doctor's appointment tomorrow at 8 am."

"And you wont be back by then?" her asked her.

"No. We're driving back it's almost a 6 hour drive ... I know we're leaving in the morning. I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Look I know this isn't easy for any of us but I called on a few homes yesterday and even some private nurses."

"OK. Hey I watched Raw last night."

"Yeah what did you think. Well the green slim this to childish."

"It's PG Brian." Karen laughed.

"Right I forgot ... it was nice. Hey tell Cena that your brother is a huge fan."

"If you're lucky." Karen told him.

Karen was heading to catering to see if she could find Jon. Stephanie came up to her.

"Hi just the person I was looking for. Walk with me?" Stephanie said.

"OK?" Karen said a little hesitant as they walked around backstage and then headed to the ring.

Karen never got tired of this sight ... even if the arena was empty it was still amazing. Karen couldn't help but look around with a huge smile on her face. Stephanie looked back at Karen.

"It's amazing isn't it."

"Yes ... I mean just think in a few hours there will thousands of WWE fans cheering and booing their favorite super stars. It's just awesome and I am so grateful and blessed to be apart of this. I mean on this side of things anyway." Karen said as she sat down next to Stephanie at the announcer's table.

"Well we are glad to have you. Can I be honest?"

"Of course. We didn't want you working with Renee because of the whole Jon and her thing. Which ... was that even a thing? I don't know. Anyway we liked the idea of adding another face to the Authority a new fresh face."

"Well I am glad you like my face." Karen joked.

Stephanie laughed "I wanted to bring you out here to let you know why we do this. For them." She explained pointing to the empty seats.

"Some of our talent well they forget that. But we wouldn't be here without the WWE Universe. Granted I know that we will never ... ever make everyone happy. Over the years I've learned to accept it but the important thing is that we try our best to make them ... the WWE Fans and supports happy. It's all for entertainment and fun."

"I agree. I have been a wrestling fan for years. I can't honestly say I was a hulkamaniac a little before my time. I am more of a Bret Hart vs Shawn Micheals fan. But I get your point it's fun and I am so honored to be apart of this."

"Good. So you wont be quitting?"

"What?" Karen asked confused as she looked at Stephanie.

"Ambrose came barging into my office and told me that if I didn't control Summer and Renee he couldn't be held liable for his actions or yours. I had no idea what he was talking about so I asked around. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Stephanie asked with a laugh.

"I'm not .. and I would ... I mean no I'm not."

"I know you're not. It's the rumor mill. But I just wanted to have a chat with you and tell you that you are doing a great job. You go this job because Paul and I like you Karen. You're a genuine nice person and a huge fan someone the universe can relate too. The face of the WWE is changing the Authority needs to change with it." Stephanie laughed. "You like the blondes to me deal?"

"Thank you Stephanie I mean it. Thank you for everything. I am truly blessed to be here and I wont let you down." Karen said as Stephanie pulled her into a hug.

"I know you wont or your fired." Stephanie said.

"You were doing so well and then that damn heel turn."

"Being a heel it's what I do." Stephanie laughed.

**After the Smackdown** taping Karen was waiting for Jon in the back near the door she was playing on her phone when Nikki came up.

"Did you hear?" Nikki asked.

"Hear what Nikki?"

"About Summer and Renee?"

"No what?"

"Apparently they are in trouble Stephanie gave them a huge lecture and told Summer if she didn't improve in the ring and shape up back stage she would be sent back to NXT or even worse fired." Nikki said holding in a smile.

"Renee?"

"She was told that she will be covering a lot more NXT Events and that she wont be doing Main Event."

"She wasn't she was doing superstars."

"I know but they were going to promote her right before the next PPV to Main Event but they told her that probably wont happen and if she causes anymore trouble she'll be fired."

"WOW... all because of the rumors?"

"We have a no bully policy here. Karen didn't you hear ... Be A Star show tolerance and respect." John Cena said as he came up.

"Thanks." Karen said with a smile. "Alright I have to ask and it's ok to say now because I am going a little fan girl on you but could you sign this or my brother he's a huge John Cena fan." Karen asked him as she pulled out one of his photos she had.

"No problem. I didn't know you had a younger brother."

"He's my older brother." Karen said.

John raised and eyebrow.

"I know I don't get why he likes you either ... but he does." Karen joked.

Nikki and John also signed a few things for Parker. Karen felt bad because was never really home to see him anymore. She texted Terri often but it just wasn't the same and she would be moving.

"Hey there darlin." Jon said as he came up and kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. "You ready to get the hell out of here?"

"Yes."

"What time is your flight?" Nikki asked them.

"We are actually driving." Jon told them they were all still standing in the back of the arena they could still hear a few fans out there.

"To Vegas?" Cena asked.

"No Michigan."

"I see across the pond." Cena joked.

"Something like that." Karen laughed.

After they said a few more good byes they headed out to the car. Jon could hear some of the fans start to chant "Ambrose , Ambrose."

"Do you mind?" Jon asked.

"No go right ahead." Karen smiled as she watched Jon toss their bags into the car and head over to the fence.

Karen watched him interact with some of the fans he was talking to them and signing the autographs. He was so grateful to his fans , of course he got annoyed when they would grab him but if they were cool with him he was cool with them. After a few minutes Jon finally came back to the car and they both waved as they drove by ... they could see the flashing of the cameras as well.

"You are an amazing guy you know that Ambrose." Karen told him as she softly grabbed his hand.

"Got to remember who pays your bills you know. I mean without them ... none of us would be here."

"You are so right Lover! So right." Karen said as she kissed his cheek.

The next morning Karen and Jon were up and on the road by 9 am.

"Jon I told you , you didn't have to drive me all the way back to Michigan." Karen said as they were driving down the road.

"Right and how were you going to get back? You can't drive , you can't fly?"

"Train duh."

"Right like I would let my hot sexy girlfriend take a train by herself not happening."

"I told you the other day you are not the boss of me."

"Oh you'll learn ... I am totally the boss."

"No I the boss." Karen joked.

"I love your smile it's so real and genuine. I could watch you smile all day."

"Jon I have ever reason to smile. I have you. You are my dream come true ... the answer to my prayers. All those cliché things ... well You are the reason I am happy. I never imagine I would ever get to meet you and here we are now ... in this car together ... and ..." Karen said as they were now holding hands.

"And we've had sex? Amazing sex?" Jon grinned. "That's what you were going to say wasn't it brown eyes."

"Something like that Lover." Karen laughed. "I do love you Jon."

"I love you too Karen."

Over the next several hours Jon and Karen just talked. Jon really opened up once again about his childhood and how wrestling really did save him and about his time in Porta Rico. She opened up about he life and how she was raised poor and knew that she had to make something of her self , also more about her dad.

" I know I should feel bad because of what happened to him. But I don't ... I just ... I just stopped caring. I mean he was in the ICU and all I kept thinking about was is today the day he is going to get worse and die? I mean who thinks like that Jon? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No baby. No , I get what you're saying the guy was a dead beat ass whole who didn't do anything ... I get it. But Karen you are far from a horrible person you have been helping take care of him."

"I think I do it more for my mom. She's been amazing but after the stroke ... we've fought more since then. Than we have my whole life. Yeah we fought when I was in high school but nothing like we do now. I know it pissed her off when I told her that I don't care any more and that basically I couldn't care. I take care of him and get his meals but there is no father daughter relationship. I don't know if there ever really was one. It was always one side ... I mean I remember this one time he had some extra money and he wanted to take me on a daddy daughter date. I want to say I was 15 maybe 14 I can't really remember but he took me out to dinner and to the movies. I laughed and joke around with him but to be honest I just wanted to go got he movie and I knew that if just told him what he wanted to hear then thing would be fine between us. So for years I bottled up my feelings towards that man and only the people closest to me know the truth about it. Sorry I'm rambling." Karen said as she looked over at Jon.

"Karen it's fine ... we both have thing we need to talk to each other about. But I have to say one thing"

"What's that?" she questioned.

"If he didn't have a stroke and he was healthy I would punch that selfish ass in the face for treating you like shit all those years."

"It's alright now. He actually taught me how not to raise my kids. I want them to have everything that I didn't. I want them to know that no matter what they can do anything. If I promise them something then I am damn well sure gonna make sure they get it." Karen stated. "I never want my kids to feel like it did."

"I agree I want to be the type of dad that is around for my kids. Hell I don't even know my dad and we all know about my mom. I don't ever want my kid to go through the hell that I did. I will do everything on the God's Green Earth to make sure our kids are happy and loved." He said.

Karen couldn't help but smile. "Does he realize he just said our kids? Don't make a big deal about it ... who knows if that will ever happen but I can't help that was so hot they way he talked about his kids." Karen said to herself.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You are one in a million Jon Good and I am so blessed to call you mine."

"I love you brown eyes." Jon told her.

A little after 2pm they finally reached Karen's house as Jon pulled into the drive way.

"You ready for this darlin?" Jon said.

"Ready as I will ever be." Karen told him.

"No matter what I am right here with you brown eyes." Jon told her as he pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**WOW ... 6 comments and reviews for Chapter 35! You Rock so I thought you needed another chapter posted tonight! Keep being awesome! Enjoy! :)**_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

As they entered the house Karen it was quiet her brother was on his computer and her dad was sitting in the living room in his wheelchair.

"Hi! Hi!" Ron said.

"Hey ... how are you doing?" Karen asked.

"Good."

Karen nodded as her and Jon went in to her room.

"Jon ... I know we talked about you staying here but I really think a hotel will be better."

"Why?"

"Because ... I told you this house is just ... it's embarrassing and it's a shit hole and ... " Before Karen could finish her sentence Jon pulled her into a kiss.

"It's fine."

"Jon I love you but it's not ... you don't want to be here any more than I do."

"That maybe true but I am not staying in a hotel that is a half and hour away. So you're stuck with me darlin." He grinned as he fell on to her full size bed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Karen laughed.

"People have been asking themselves that for years."

"Ha Ha."

"Hey Karen ... you gonna be home for a bit?" Her brother asked.

"Yes ... go ... live life ... go see Mike." Karen said.

"Thanks ... we're playing poker down at the hall." Brian said.

"Poker really?" Jon said.

Karen shook her head no , Jon gave her a funny look.

"Don't worry about anything I'll be home so I'll just go get mom." Karen told him.

"Sweet. I'm out of here." Brian said.

Brian left and Karen went to check on her dad who wanted to watch a movie so Karen put on in for him.

"Did you eat dinner?"

"No."

Karen looked at the time and it was well after 6 pm now so Karen began to look to see what they had.

"Hey Karen ... what was with the head nod thing with your brother you don't want us to bond over poker?"

"You don't want to play with them. You'll be sitting in a cloud of pot smoke and here tails of this shit whole town. You know drunk nights and who was the last to bang this town slut."

"Really? Your brother smokes weed?"

"He doesn't anymore. Jon I think there is something that I need to tell you ..."

"Alright?"

Karen began to talk while making her dad dinner.

"My brother went to prison he was there for 8 years."

"No shit?"

"Yeah ... I wont go into detail about his case because it was really hard on our whole family ... I mean he was just so lost for a long time. He was an alcoholic by the age of 17. Any way that's why it's hard for him to find a job and he's just had a hard time."

"Oh Karen why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not my story to tell..."

"Babe you've all hard it rough huh."

"Yeah ... we lived off mac and cheese and hot dogs. If we were lucky sometimes we would get a bun. My favorite was macaroni and tomatoes."

"When did things change?"

"To be honest I'm not sure ... honestly I think he was when I was in about 5th grade. My mom got a promotion at work and things started to get a little better. Then I started babysitting and making my own money. Anyway ... times change this change and yeah my life sucked at times but it got me to where am I today." Karen said as she began to fix her dads plate.

"And why is that brown eyes?" Jon asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Because I am in the arms of the most amazing man in the world." Karen said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"OOOO!" Ron said from the living room.

Karen couldn't help but laugh as she pulled away.

"HI Dad."

"Kissy!"

"Yeah well I like him ... a lot! He's got a nice ass doesn't he." Karen laughed as she smack his butt.

"Karen?" Jon laughed.

"What? I'm not gonna lie your ass is just one of the many , many things I love about you."

"Woman ..."

"What?"

"Nothin'" Jon laughed as he kissed her again.

Karen gave her dad his meds and his dinner. They sat in the living room trying to have a conversation but it wasn't going well. Karen talked about WWE and her dad could say a few wrestlers.

"Sheamus" He finally got out.

"The man likes the guy who stole my US title?" Jon said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well to be far he never really liked the Shield."

"No... No." Ron said.

"I was kidding ... Jon he liked you guys but he loves Sheamus. Me I've always been a Dean Ambrose /Jon Moxley girl. Well except for that Randy Orton phase." Karen joked.

"The what now?"

"Yeah well before you came to the main roster I needed to route for someone and well that was Randy Orton."

"Awe man my girl like Orton."

"Don't worry ... I'm your girl now."

"Good. All mine." Jon laughed as he pecked her cheek.

"Bed ... tired." Ron told her.

"You want to go to bed?"

"Yes." Ron said as he wheeled his chair with his feet and one hand over to his bedroom door that was off the living room. Karen stood up and went into the bed room and made sure his bed was set and everything was ready. The she positioned herself to help him up.

"Karen? What the hell are you doing?"

"He can't stand with out help." Karen replied.

"I know but he's heavier than you ... and you shouldn't be lifting anything remember." Jon told her as he went over to help.

"Fine. Dad you're gonna need to do most of the work ... I can't lift you remember."

Jon stood behind the wheel chair grabbing his guide belt.

"1 ... 2. ...3.." Ron finally got out as Karen lifted from the side and Jon lifted from the back.

"Take the cane. Rest a minute. That took a lot out of you huh?" Karen said.

"Yup." Ron said as he started to walk slowly into his bedroom. Jon watched from the living room as Karen was helping him walk and getting him into his night cloths and putting him to bed.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No. Juice?" He told her.

"Yes I will get you some juice."

Karen did and then finally about 20 minutes later Karen and Jon were sitting on her bed cuddling together.

"Karen babe you are amazing."

"What ... Jon I'm not."

"You are ... I mean you told me that you had to take care of your father I guess I didn't fully understand what that meant or how bad he really was. He can't do anything for himself really."

"Yeah I know ... the good news is that tomorrow afternoon I am meeting with that Nurse."

"What about those homes?"

"Some wont take him because he's not that bad. Well that's what they told me. The few I found that will take him are very expensive." Karen began to explain.

"Don't worry we will figure this out. I promise alright?"

"Alright. Tomorrow I have that Dr. Appointment." Karen grinned.

"I know and I am hoping he says you can go back to your normal activities."

"Me too." Karen smiled as she kissed Jon's lips lightly.

"I told you sex was awesome."

"Jon oh my lord."

"What ... you don't agree?"

"Oh I agree... boy do I agree." Karen laughed as she got up and grabbed her computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a lesson on twitter."

"How about nope?"

"Fine ... you win ... we'll just Facebook stalk people deal?"

"I have no fucking idea what that means but why the hell not." Jon laughed as he watched Karen log in.

They were looking at her Facebook wall then she sent her nephew Carter a message.

"Oh Jon I can't wait for you to meet Carter and Madison they are so cute."

"They are Joe and Heidi's kids right?" Jon questioned as he looked at the pictures.

"yes ... Carter is 13 and Madison is 6." Karen said with a smile.

"You're like the cool Aunt Karen aren't you?"

"Something like that."

"Wait a damn minute here." Jon said in a stern voice as he tried to scroll down.

"What?"

"Go to that part."

"What part?" Karen asked confused.

"The part where is says relationship status."

"OK?" She said as she clicked on it.

"It says your single woman and you are not. So change it."

"Really? You want us to become Facebook official?"

"Hell yeah ... I mean the things I get you to do under the sheets ... says were official darlin."

"Jonathon Oh Lord." Karen said as she blushed.

"Well?"

"Changing it now."

Jon watched as Karen changed her relationship status from single to in a relationship. With in 10 minutes she had several likes a few comments.

"Who's the lucky guy?" was the biggest question.

"Really? Finally? About time?" Was another comment from a few other people.

"Yes really fuckers... being mean to my girl." Jon said "I hate how social media gives a voice to the idiots."

"Jon honey it's fine."

"Where's your camera?"

"Why?" Karen questioned.

"Because we are taking a couple of pictures and your changing that picture." Jon told her as pointed to her profile picture.

"Your sure?"

"Damn sure. Why the hell not."

Karen and Jon took a few pictures the one where he was kissing her so you couldn't really tell it was him and then they other one he was kissing her cheek and the last one his arm was around her. Karen put the one of him kissing her cheek as her profile picture.

"Better?"

"Much."

Karen and Jon talked and fooled around on the computer until about 9:30pm when Karen and Jon headed to Carson to get her mom from work. Her dad was sleeping and Brian would be home soon. They didn't like leaving him alone but sometimes for just an hour it was fine.

"You're telling your mom right?"

"Yes Jon I am telling my mom."

"What are you telling her?" Jon questioned.

"I am just telling her I am moving out ... the rest is our business."

20 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot and both went inside.

"Hi!" Dawn said with a smile.

"Hi Mom."

"I see Jon came home with you again?"

"Yeah he has a pretty intense schedule but he wanted to come home with me."

Jon and Karen walked around the store and picked up a few things then checked out.

On the way home Jon sat in the back while Karen drove and Dawn was in the passenger seat. Dawn talked about her last few days at work and how her dad's test results came back fine just needed to watch his diet a bit more. But no major issues at this time. Karen didn't say anything she just nodded then she looked in the mirror at Jon who smiled at her.

"Mom there is something that I want to tell you ... it's important."

"What is that?"

"I am moving out. I am moving to Las Vegas with Jon." Karen told her mother.

"No... Karen ... You can't leave."

"Mom ... here me out ... this is something that I want to do .. something that I need to do. I have an interview with a private nurse that can come in. I can still do some of the online bill paying from Vegas."

"I don't understand how you could do this to me and leave me ... leave me alone to take care of him by myself. I always get the short end and now you're just up and leaving. You're being really selfish right now! I am just ..." Dawn stopped.

"I know your mad mom but you'll see everything will work out." Karen told her.

"I'm not mad Karen just disappointed."

Karen was holding in her tears she didn't really now what to say she knew that no matter what choice she made she would be disappointing someone. She hated the way that made her feel. She loved Jon but didn't want to leave her mom. Life is just so unfair sometimes.

* * *

_**Thank you for you reviews and comments! Thanks for being AWESOME! Keep letting me know what you think! :)**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Just to be safe - This Chapter is Rated M for Mature! Adult Content!**

Chapter 38

"Mom I ... just ...I don't want to fight about this." Karen said as they entered the house. Jon wanted to speak up but didn't want to make things worse between Karen and her mom. Karen went into her room and shut her door.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Jon I'm sorry ... "

"No Brown eyes ... you have nothing to be sorry for. I told you we will figure this out. Look I know your mom has had it rough ... but hell Karen your life hasn't been easy either. It took everything I had not to tell her off. I don't give a shit Karen... your out of here. Your getting out of this hell hole and screw anyone who gets in our way." Jon told her as he was pacing her room.

"Jon it's just not that easy for me. If it was just be dad I would say fuck it and just leave but my Mom ... I can't stop thinking about what will happen if I'm not here."

"Karen baby you can't worry about that. You're an adult and you need to live your own life. I hate seeing you like this." Jon told her as he pulled her close.

"Oh Jon ... I am putty in your hands. I can't say no to you and I don't want to." She said as she kissed him softly. "Why does this have to be so hard?" Karen said.

"It's hard because you're a loving and caring person. You care to much about other people and not enough about yourself." Jon told her as they sat on the bed.

"Jon I'm really not that great of a person ... what kind of person wishes their father would die just to make their life easier. I've had those thoughts about it before."

"Brown Eyes look at me I know that you don't mean that ..."

"What if I did? What does that say about me?"

"It just says that you are stressed."

"Karen you are far from a bad person. Can I be honest with you?" Jon said as he pulled her closer to him on the bed.

"Of course ... unless you are breaking up with me then be gentle." Karen said.

"No ... I told you I'm not going anywhere. But we've really gotten to know each other and I know that your family has been through hell and back. But none of that shit matters now that doesn't mean you don't deserve good things to happen to you. Karen ... you deserve the world and that is exactly what I want to give you. Starting with moving out of this shit hole you call a house."

"Jon ... I am so in love you so much you have no idea how many nights I laid awake almost crying myself to sleep. Praying that some day you would come into my life and here you are in my room ... in my bed. I have to ask myself all the time is this real because I am so scared to wake p from this dream."

"This is no dream." He told her as he kissed.

Karen couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around his neck. Soon they were making out on her bed. This was a high school dream coming to a reality in her late 20's. But she didn't care she was in love with this man on her bed and she wanted to make him happy.

"Jon thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world."

"I'm glad I get to be the guy to do it." He told her.

That night Karen tossed and turned she couldn't sleep. She knew in her heart what the right thing to do was but he head kept telling her to stay. "I want to be with Jon ... I have to be with him. He is the answer to my prayers. He's the man who I fell in love with. I finally have a man in my life and a job that I love. Why can't people understand that. All my life I feel like I have given everything to everyone and not doing anything for myself. Since his stroke I've been so depressed my life completely stopped and I wanted to just end it ... this wasn't mean I was so angry and mad all the time. My mom and I never use to fight until he got sick and now that seems to be all we do. Fight ... why can't she just let me be happy. All I want to do is live my life don't I deserve to have a life of my own. They can't seem to do anything for themselves granted part of that is my fault because I let it happen. But I just didn't want to fight anymore. If living my life for me is selfish well then I am going to be selfish." Karen told herself as she laid awake just thinking about what to do.

**The next morning** Karen and Jon were up early and out of the house before everyone was up.

"Didn't want to fight with her Mom this morning?" Jon asked as they were heading down the road.

"Basically. I just ... "

"I know you couldn't sleep you tossed and turned all night."

"I'm sorry. I know you need to sleep."

"It's fine ... sleep is over rated anyway."

"I am sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it babe?" Jon said reaching over and softly grabbing her hand.

"Not really. I just know that I am making the hardest decision of my life."

"I know honey but you need to do this. You want to do this right?"

"Yes Jon I love you and I want to move in with you ... do you not want me to anymore? Did you change your mind?" Karen asked not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Of course I do. I know this is a big step and a commitment but we've talked about this and why we both need this. Karen ... I can't explain in words how I feel about you. But I do know that this feeling ... I never want it to go away. I want us to be together."

"Jon you are so damn sweet to me." Karen said as she kissed his cheek.

That morning Karen went to the doctor's office where he cleared her for all normal activity.

"Karen you are good to go your surgical incision is healing nicely."

"So?" Karen said with a grin.

"You are medically cleared to go back to all normal activity." Dr. Connors said.

"All?" Karen said.

"Yes. But if you do feel uncomfortable just take it easy. I mean you did have surgery but you are a model patient and healing well."

"Thank You Dr. Connors." Karen said.

"everything good?" Jon asked her as she came back into the waiting room.

"Yes everything is great ... I am good to go."

"That's great baby." He told her.

"Yeah now let's get the hell out of here." Karen smiled.

They stopped of to have a late breakfast.

"So ... I got an email back from the Abbey... you know that apartment complex I was talking about." Karen began to say.

"Yeah?" Jon said.

"They will have a 2 bed room available soon but they have three bedrooms now. I e-mailed her back and told her that I would meet with her earlier. I just hope that my mom goes for this."

"Karen babe she has to ... they shouldn't stay in that house. I don't want you in that house ... I know its your home but baby it's falling apart." Jon said as they were still eating.

"I know it is ... I mean we tried to fix it up but it just cost too much and we didn't qualify for any help."

"I know you did the best you could. But the good news is ... that we can get your parents into another place and you can move to the warm desert of Vegas." Jon said with a grin.

"How come you made that sound dirty? I liked it." Karen smiled.

When they got back to the house her brother was gone. Ron was in the living room watching TV her mom was making him lunch.

"Hi." Karen said.

"Hi." Dawn said. "How did everything go?"

"Great I am all good to go." Karen told her mom. "Can we talk now?"

Dawn just nodded.

"Look I know you're not happen about me moving out but this is just something I have to do for me. I told you that this would happen one day and that day has come. I know you hate it and I know your sacred but I am just a phone call and plane ride away alright?"

"I just ... I know we've talked about this but the reality of you leaving scares me."

"I know it does. But I am going to do this now that brings me to the next thing I want to talk to you about. I have been e-mailing with Kendra ... she's the manager at the Abbey apartments in Ionia."

"Alright?"

"Well I am meeting with her this afternoon. I really think that you and dad need to get of this house. It's time to sell ... I know we are basically selling the land but I think it will be better for both of you."

"I am just ..."

"I know you're scared about paying for it. I told you I am making more money now so I can pay for the rent."

"Karen I just ... you're still not going to be around and I just ..."

"I know Mom. You want me to be around and I will still come home often for visits. I mean I am going to be on the road a lot any way. But I just need you to understand why I have to do this. I am in love with Jon and we need to be together. I am an adult and I haven't really done anything for myself and I need that. I know this isn't fair to you but I am still meeting with the nurse and hopefully we will be able to work something out so you can get some of your life back."

"What life ... with out you around Karen what life will this be."

"You'll still have Brian and I am leaving my car her. I mean I can't take the only car you have."

"Yeah but ... you know I love your brother but he's just not you."

"I know. But I need to live my life."

"With Jon?" Dawn said as she finished fixing Ron's lunch.

"Yes my life with Jon."

"Karen you know that I am old-fashioned and it really wasn't the fact that you were moving out ... it was that you are moving in with him and you're not married."

"Mom I know ... but Joe and Heidi lived together for many many years before they got married. ... hell they even had a kid. So I don't see why this has to be an issue because I really don't think it is."

"I know but I just thought that when you did finally meet someone and move out you would live in the next town. Not move across the country."

"I know this will be a big adjustment for everyone but we will all get through this together. OK? You just have to trust me mom."

"Yeah I will ... but I still don't like it ... so I am going on the record saying that this is a bad idea." Dawn told her daughter.

"Noted."

That afternoon Karen and Jon met with Mark the private nurse. Karen was very open and honest about the situation. She felt that her father would be more comfortable with a male nurse. Then they drove out the Abbey and met with Kendra. She showed them the apartments and how this one was wheel chair assessable.

"They'll take it." Karen said.

They went back to Kendra's office and began to fill out the paper work. It was almost official now they just needed to put the house up for sale. that night Karen tried to explain things to her father he seemed to understand what she was saying.

Karen and her mom hashed it out over the next couple of days. Her mom still wasn't happy about her moving out but was excited about living in the apartment. Karen felt bad because for their days off she had Jon running around with her trying to get everything put together. She wanted to make it up to him.

**A day later Saturday Night: **They left the house show in New Jersey and were heading to Pennsylvania.

"Jon I want to thank you so much for being amazing the last few days."

"It was nothing."

"No I mean it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jon told her in a soft voice.

They finally made it to the hotel and Karen couldn't help it as she checked the hotel room before bouncing on the bed.

"I don't think that will ever get old." Jon said with a grin as he carried their bags in.

"Oh I bet it will. In 6 months you'll be like that is so annoying."

"I doubt it." He told her.

"I have to say you were super sweet with your fans tonight. They love you Ambrose."

"Yeah they're pretty cool too."

"Are you tired?" Karen asked him.

"Nope you?" He responded pulled Karen close to him.

"Nope." She smiled as she pressed her lips to his.

With in minutes they were in a heavy make out session. Jon's hand under her shirt. "You alright brown eyes?" Jon asked as his hands were on her chest and he began to massage her chest. He was kissing her neck softly.

"Fine." Karen said finally said in a soft voice as a moan came out of her mouth at the same time. "Don't .. Don't stop Jon. Please."

"Never Brown Eyes. I want you ... all of you." He said as his tongue caressed hers once again. They were making out while Jon helped Karen out of her shirt and she gladly helped Jon out of his. Their eyes locked on each other while Karen unbuttoned Jon's pants. Her hands slowly moved down as a smile came acrossed her face. He told her as he pulled her even closer their hips now touching "Let me rock your world." He said as he crashed his lips to hers.

**The next morning** Karen woke up in Jon's arms as she laid there staring at the most amazing passionate man she'd ever met she thought to herself.

"Thank you Lord for bringing us together. I know I don't deserve him but I am so blessed that we are together. Please help me make him the happiest man in the world he deserves that."

"Good Morning Brown Eyes."

"Morning." She said as she kissed him. "Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She told him as moved closer to him their hips now touching she kissed him again this time more aggressively. Jon got a big grin on his face. Karen smiled too when she felt why he was smiling.

"I love you too." He told her.

"I'm glad you love me or this would be a little awkward." Karen laughed.

" A little awkward? There aint nothing little about this." Jon told her as has he thrust his hips to hers a bit.

"Really? I think you may have to prove it." Karen grinned.

"Damn right I'll prove it Darlin'." Jon said as he tossed the sheets over their head and kissed her again pulling her even closer to him. A moan of pure pleasure came out of Karen's mouth.

They were in a state of pure love and passion. Karen was the happiest she had ever been. Finally after years of heart ach and struggle her life was finally starting to come together. She had an amazing job and she was in the arms of the most amazing man in the world.

_"You know how sometimes, your life is so perfect you re afraid for the next moment, because it couldn't possibly be quite as good? That's what it felt like." - Jodi Picoult, Handle with Care_

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You are all great! I love reading all of your feedback! Keep being awesome!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Are you ready for Monday Night Raw?" Jon said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Karen's waist as she was brushing her teeth.

Karen couldn't help but smile as she nodded yes. She rinsed her mouth out and then a little embarrassed spit in the sink and rinsed it out as well. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Jon's neck.

"Are you?" She asked him.

"Always .. it's gonna be sick!" He smiled.

"You are so bad." Karen laughed again.

"You have no idea babe ... no idea." He told her as he kissed her lips and then slowly moving down to her neck.

"We don't have time for this ... we're gonna be late." Karen said in a slowly voice.

"Who cares." Jon said as he kissed her again.

"Easy for you to say number two baby face."

"That sounds weird. I think I make a way better heel."

"No ... trust me ... the WWE Universe loves you as the anti hero."

"I just wish I could really let loose I mean I love this business and I love what I do but sometimes it's a bit corny."

"It's the PG area." Karen said they were now standing near the bed.

"How about we do something not so PG?" Jon smiled at her.

Karen blushed as she bit her bottom lip. Jon had the biggest grin on his face.

"I love it when I make you blush." Jon told her as he kissed more passionately this time.

"Jon ... you are my knight and shining armor. I know you still don't believe that you save me ... but you did. You made me want to live and follow my heart. With every word you spoke I was hooked you speak from the heart. Even though you went thru hell you still found the words and you scraped and clawed your way to the top. I admired that and I fell in love with that. I fell in love you. Jon ... at the risk of you freaking out on me ... I just have to tell you that I love you so much and there isn't a day that goes by that I am not truly grateful for that moment ... that moment we met ... the moment that you took the time to come and talk to me." Karen said on the verge of tears. "You didn't have to do that ... hell I still don't even know why you did it ... but I am so glad you did because now I am in New York and in your arms. I love you Jon Good from the first moment that I saw you I knew I loved you." Karen told him.

Their eyes were locked on each other as Jon placed his forehead on Karen's.

"I love you too brown eyes. I've never really been able to tell another woman that and actually mean it. But that moment you came in to my locker room you were so shy and sweet. I knew right then that I made the right choice, I just had to meet you and get to know you. I never imagined that I would fall in love and feel this way. But Karen you are just so amazing and I love you so much. I can't imagine my life with out. So at the risk of you freaking out and running in the other direction. There is ... well ... Karen I know we haven't known each other long and I know that people are going to say we are crazy but I don't give a shit." Jon told her as he reached over in his bag and pulled out a little box.

Karen's eyes got really wide as she watched Jon get down on one knee in the hotel room.

"Karen Marie Riley ... Make me the luckiest man in the world and Marry Me?"

Karen was shaking where she stood she felt her heart race she couldn't believe this moment was actually happening it was more than a dream come true.

"Of course I will marry you." Karen finally said as the tears began to fall.

Jon placed the ring on her finger and wiped away her tears.

"None of that now Mrs. Good." He told her as he kissed her passionately.

About an hour later they were heading to the arena for Monday Night Raw. They were fans out there taking pictures and some of them were yelling at Jon asking him where was Renee and why he wasn't with her.

"This is getting old." Jon told Karen as they entered the arena.

"What's getting old?" Colby said with a smile.

"The Dean and Renee thing ... we were never dating I mean can't a guy hang out with a girl and not be her boyfriend."

"Jon honey it's fine. Don't let it bother you." Karen told him.

"Right good point. It doesn't matter ... let the social media creepers have their rumors. I just don't get why they care so much anyway."

"It's because they love you Ambrose." She told him.

"Yeah ... Yeah." Jon said as he kissed her cheek.

They were heading to the locker room when Colby stopped suddenly.

"What the hell is that?" He said a little loudly as he practically ripped Karen's hand off.

"Oh that ... it's just an engagement ring." Jon said like it was no big deal.

"What? You two are engaged?" Colby questioned.

"Yes ... Yes we are."

"Wow ... well congrats." Colby said as he hugged Jon and Karen. "We need to celebrate tomorrow night after the Smakdown 15 taping."

"What are we celebrating?" Randy said as he came up to them.

"Jon boy here is engaged to Karen."

"Really? No shit? That's great." Randy said.

Karen blushed she was still getting use to this whole idea I mean she hadn't even told anyone in her family yet.

"Thanks." Karen said ... Jon kissed her cheek before Karen headed into the locker room to get ready.

She didn't really know what to wear ... she finally chose black pants a white shirt and a black blazer jacket. She fixed her hair and make up and then headed to find Stephanie to figure out what she was doing for the night.

"Is it true?" Nikki said as she rushed up to Karen.

Karen looked a little puzzled.

"Is what true?" Karen said.

"Oh My Goss it is... look at that." Nattie said as she grabbed Karen's hand.

"Did Jon pick this out by himself? I mean hello I want details." Nikki said as she took Karen's hand away from Nattie.

"It took me by surprise I mean I wasn't expecting it at all and this ring ... I mean when he got down on one knee it was just ... I cried like a baby." Karen said with a smile on her face.

"That is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. I mean I never thought that Ambrose would ever get married." Nattie said.

"I know right ... I mean he's a great guy but we just never thought he was the relationship type." Nikki added.

"Maybe he just never found the right girl to seattle down with." Jon said as he came up to them.

All three women gave each other a look and then started they all giggled.

"Can I steal you away for a minute?" Jon said as he took Karen by the hand.

"Of course. See ya later." Karen said to Nikki and Nattie as she walked with Jon.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I am going down the go tape that Train scene for tonight's show." Jon told her.

"You mean that wont be live? What a let down." Karen teased.

"No I am basically getting on the train and getting off at the next stop."

"So no hot dogs? Damn it."

"That comes later darlin."

"Right. Well have fun." Karen said as she kissed him softly. "Have you seen Stephanie?"

"Yeah she was in her office talking to those chicks from the Today show."

"Right I forgot ... all about them being here. I will see you later?" Karen said.

"You beat your engaged ass you will." Jon said as he tapped her butt as she walked away.

Karen blushed as she looked back at him and headed to Stephanie's office.

"Hi Karen." Stephanie greeted.

"HI."

"So .. Paul just told me ... let me see the ring." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Wow news travels fast around here." Karen said as she showed Stephanie the ring.

"Oh its beautiful ... nice simple and sweet. Just like Jon."

Stephanie and Karen talked a few more minutes about the plan for tonight's show. She didn't really have much to do ... but it was alright just the experience of being backstage and apart of the Authority was a dream come true for her.

Karen was walking around backstage when she ended up in catering she wasn't hungry but grabbed a water and sat down any way. She got out her phone and noticed she had a text message from Terri.

_"I miss you how are you?"_

_"Fine ... Check this out." Karen text her friend with a picture of her ring._

_"What the fuck? No shit? Jon? Really?"_

_"No Orton? Yes Jon you dumb ass."_

_"Ha Ha bitch... that's awesome ... You're getting married?"_

_"Yes why the question mark?"_

_"Just checking. That's amazing ... you're living the dream."_

_"Yeah ... how is Parker doing? I miss him? When we are back in Michigan in a few months I want him to come back stage and meet Cena ... but don't tell him."_

_"He would love that ... and I wont. He misses you too. But he's fine."_

_"Good."_

Karen was looking at her phone when she saw a noticed that there was now a someone on both sides of her.

"So it's true?" Renee said.

"He actually gave you a ring?" Summer added.

"Yeah he did." Karen told them as she glanced down at her hand.

"What did you do to get it? I mean I've been with Jon since February ... and nothing ... he didn't even get me anything for my birthday and you've only known him a few months and you're getting married? What the hell?" Renee said.

"She's pregnant. I told you she got knocked up. That's the only reason Jon would ever feel the need to marry something like this."

"Look!" Karen snapped as she stood up. "I don't know what your problem is with me ... but get the hell over it. Yes I am a plain jane and not super model skinny but I don't care , Jon doesn't care and the WWE Universe doesn't seem to mind either. So why do you care so much? Are you really that intimidated by me?"

"Oh Please I'm not intimidated by you. But the only reason you are here is because your sleeping with Ambrose." Summer said.

"No! That's not the reason I hired her." Stephanie said as she came into catering.

Karen was so embarrassed as Stephanie came up to the table they were sitting at.

"Yes Dean asked Paul and I to meet with her but we hired her because we thought a new fresh innocent face is what is best for business. To be honest she's social media loves her because she is real the Universe can relate to her. Even is she is playing a heel."Stephanie said as she winked at Karen. "And as far as to what happens between her and Ambrose out of the arena well I am happy for them. You should be too and I already warned both of you ... if you can't keep in professional then I will send you back to NXT or worse your fired. So get over your self. Renee I know what you did to get you I would pass judgement on to others and Summer so we really need to live the Fandango thing? Yeah that's what I thought." Stephanie said as she motioned of Karen to follow her.

"I am so sorry Stephanie I know I need to keep in professional but I just ... sometimes I just can't hold my tongue. I do have a big mouth sometimes." Karen said.

"It's fine just don't let them get to you alright?"

"Right ... I am doing my best." Karen said with a smile.

Karen stopped by hair and make so get a final touch up before the show started. She actually ran in to AJ and had a really nice conversation with her.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Karen said.

"Yeah you too. You don't seem like your typical diva."

"Oh believe me I am not. So I have to ask?" Karen started.

"How is Phil right?" AJ said.

"Actually no ... I mean I admit I am ... was .. still am ..." Karen began "A CM Punk fan and while I do miss seeing him in the WWE he had is reasons and it is what it is! He's life not my problem. Did that sound bad?" she said with a nervous laugh.

AJ laughed too. "No it makes sense. What did you want to ask me."

"First is the Diva's title heavy and can I hold it just once?"

AJ let out another laugh "That's really what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah? I mean it's a pretty girl belt but I like it."

AJ smiled and handed Karen the belt and then took a picture of her holding it with her phone and then took another one of the two of them together.

Monday Night Raw was awesome the crowd was electric The Rock and Dean Ambrose got the biggest Pops of the night. Karen stood back stage as Triple H and Stephanie made the announcement for Hell in A Cell. She couldn't help but grin when she saw Dean Ambrose DDT Cena and stand tall in the ring.

"Look at that grin!" Randy teased her.

"I know right ... you would think she wouldn't want me to face either one of them in a cell. I mean considering she works for us." Colby teased.

"Sorry gentlemen but when that camera aint rolling my heart belongs to that man." Karen said as she watched the Raw symbol on the screen. She could tell that Dean was doing something in the ring with Cena because the crowd was still cheering and some were still chanting Ambrose.

"Karen I have to admit you bring out a side of Jon I didn't know he had. I mean that in a good way. He is such a flirt and a ladies man that I never thought that he would ever want to settle down. I mean if he was going to seattle down with anyone well I am glad that it's you." Colby said as he hugged her.

"Awe thanks Colby that really means a lot to me. You have no idea. I mean Jon he's amazing he saved me and for that I owe him my life. I want to make him as happy as he's made me."

"And you will brown eyes." Jon said as he wrapped he arms around her.

Karen couldn't help but smile when he kissed her cheek.

"You smell like sweat ketchup and mustard. Well and hot dog."

"As opposed to the sell out who smells like Sauerkraut and who knows what else." Jon laughed.

"Yeah Well ... I think y'all need a shower." Karen laughed as she looked at Jon, Randy and Colby standing there. .

That night they were heading to the next town for Smackdown.

"You know that I love you right brown eyes."

"I know and I love you too Jon. Thank you for choosing me. I know it's sounds stupid but I never thought that this would happen to me. I mean the best I hoped for was just meeting you and thanking you for saving me but now ... I mean this morning you gave me the most amazing gift in the world."

"Yeah I know I rock in bed." Jon joked.

"That's not what I ment .. I mean I liked it but .. you want to marry me. Karen Riley from Hicksville is getting married to Jon Good. I love you so much and I can't wait to make you the happiest man on earth." She said as she kissed him.

"I love you too and I chose you because the moment I met you I knew that I was in love you with. I know it sounds cliché and I'm not that guy but it's true there was just something about you that I had to get to know. The more I got to know you the more amazing you became. I love you so much Karen and I want to make all your dreams come true."

Karen smiled as she kissed his cheek. When they got back to the hotel room and got ready for bed Jon pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"I love you brown eyes and I am so blessed to call you mine." He told her he kissed her again.

"I love you too. I am the lucky one. I never want to awake from this dream." Karen said as they soon drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Thank You for your reviews! I love reading your feedback on this story! You are great! Keep being awesome!

Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter! Again thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing , following and favoring this story! :)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Karen slowly opened her eyes she looked around the room adjusting her eyes staring at the red walls of her bedroom. The air was a bit chilly as she pulled the blankets closer to her. As she drifted back to sleep thinking about Jon. Her eyes popped back open and looked around the room.

"Damn it!" Karen said to herself. "Of course it was a dream. All of it."

Karen laid back down starring.

"It felt so real ... I want it to be real." she said to herself.

"Sleeping the day away?" Dawn said from the door way.

"Nope. I'm awake."

Karen got up still heart-broken that this was her reality. All of her meeting Ambrose and falling in love was all a dream.

"I knew it to good to be true damn it." She kept repeating to herself as she helped her mom make breakfast.

"Any plans for today?"

"No Terri is working and Parker is with his dad. So nope nothing."

"Laura text you?" Dawn asked her.

"No. Think I will probably just stay home today and help out. Story of my life." Karen said.

That day Karen couldn't stop thinking about the dream it made her heart ache and tears forming in her eyes knowing that it never happened none of it. She was still Karen Riley single and alone. Putting everyone else in front of herself. This was her reality as much as she wanted the dream to be true it wasn't.

"It just felt so real. I hate this feeling ... this feeling of being alone and empty." She told herself as she grabbed her computer.

"Dean Ambrose is amazing and he saved me in with his words he brought me back from the edge. I want to be able to tell him that one day. I want him to know that what he does matters. His words matter ... some day I want to be able to tell him that." Karen began to type in her journal she was keeping on-line.

He heart still ached at the reality of her life and the situation she now found herself in. She went on Twitter and of the Deanee rumors were running wild about them being spotted leaving Raw together in a cab. Deanee is real someone comments. Which broke Karen's heart even more she like Dean but it was also true that she didn't know him.

"You can't be serious." Karen said as she trolled through Twitter. This was her way of entertaining herself of keeping her mind of the harsh reality that was her life. She looked at the calendar and was excited because Smackdown was in two months. Karen was taking her brother and Parker to the event. She couldn't wait to see the action and maybe just maybe get a close up of the one and only Dean Ambrose.

Her father wasn't doing very well he was refusing to eat and laid in bed most of the day. Karen helped her mom a bit before she went back in to her room. "I knew that dream was too good to be true." Was a statement that was repeating in her head. She went to you tube and watched one of her favorite Jon Moxley Promos. "I hate New York."

There was just something about his eyes that she couldn't stop staring at them and listening to his voice and his words. She may not know him in real life but he still made her heart race.

"His amazing eyes. I could get lost in those eyes." She said out loud.

What did this dream mean? Did it mean anything at all? No it was just a dream a glimpse into a life she knew in her heart she didn't deserve and would never have.

"Are you excited to go to Smackdown in a few months?" Her brother asked her.

"Hell yeah I have to see my babe in Action. Dean Ambrose he is so hot. I hope to meet him."

"You would." Her brother teased her.

"Someday Big Brother ... Someday." He teased back.

"Yeah in your dreams." Brian told her.

"You have no idea how right you are." She said.

That night Karen laid down she put in the Jon Moxley DVD Story. Yes it was an obsessive fan girl thing to do but with her insomnia good night sleeps were hard to come by so he decided to listen to Moxley as she drifted off to sleep. Hoping to go back to "new reality" of being with Dean Ambrose and working for the WWE.

_"Hope makes the dream a possibility." Lailah Gifty Akita_

* * *

_"Dreams are manifestation of your deepest heart desires. Lailah Gifty Akita_

* * *

**_Thank You so much for your comments and reviews on this story! Keep being Awesome and letting me know what you think! Your support for this story and these Characters especially Karen has been amazing and over whelming! So again Thank You!_**

**_I've had this ending planned since the beginning ... I know cruel but reality! _****_If you would like me to add more to this story just let me know! :)_**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

_"I think I probably would have felt a lot worse , but my mother was laughing so hard that she forgot to punish me for lying to her. Getting her to laugh always works. I wish I could have done it without having Fluffy throw up on me._" Karen read to her students.

"Alright. So I am going to pass out the worksheet for the chapter we just read. When you are done you need to hand it in to me then you can have free time. Remember keep the noise level at a zero. So all of our friends have a chance to work. Who is my paper passer?"

Ross jumped up "Me Ms. R."

"Alright you pass out to that half and I have this half."

As the students began to work on their worksheet Karen sat at the teacher's desk and began to write her sub note for the day. However she found herself thinking about that damn dream yet again.

"I have to stop this it was just a fricken dream it meant nothing. I am not that lucky." Karen told herself.

After school she headed home.

"So is he in bed?" Karen asked.

"Yeah he is. He was having a hard time walking and communicating. He's getting worse." Brian told her.

"I know. It was really hard for him yesterday."

"So are you ready for Smackdown in a few weeks?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am not sure what to expect I've never been to a live event."

"Oh that's right. I've been to two. Once before the shield and then once after. I am so excited to see my man Ambrose you have no idea."

"I am going to laugh if you don't even see him."

"Don't joke about that." Karen said. "That's horrible." She laughed. "That's why I want to get their early. To see them come in. Yes I want to be one of those fans." She smiled. "I know it will be cold for Parker but then we can head to dinner or something before the show starts."

"Yeah I want to meet the Bella's." Brian said.

"You would but you are gonna have to fight Parker for Nikki. I mean he maybe 9 now but he likes her hard core." Karen laughed.

That evening Karen made her father dinner and meds. She then ate a little dinner herself then got on twitter. She couldn't help but laugh at all the Deanee rumors. There was a part of it she didn't believe maybe that's because she wanted her dream to be so real.

"Moxley you saved my life and someday I want to be able to tell you that. Oh great now I am sounding like a psycho fan girl." Karen laughed.

The next morning Karen got ready for work it was pink Friday in honor of Breast Cancer awareness month. Karen put on her CM Punk shirt she bought last year in pink. She was in the 2nd grade today.

**With Jon:** He was still in Philly hanging out with his buddy's.

"So did you see this shit on the internet?" one of them asked.

"Dude really? I am still hung over from last night and I am never on the internet." Jon said.

"Did you know that you and Renee are official now and she posted a foam finger of the flyers."

"What? She wasn't even here? I hate social media. You know all I want is a nice sane woman. One not in the business a cute down to earth real woman. Someone who can handle this shit and will respect me enough not to post shit on that fucking social media bull shit."

"She's out there dude. You just have to start looking."

"Yeah well I will probably miss her because she wont be one of the insane fan girls." Jon joked. "Not that I don't mind them I mean they pay my bills. It's still unreal to think about how many fans I really have."

"Yeah Yeah ... Mox you're loved by a lot of people just deal." His friend told him.

**With Karen:** It was now Friday afternoon so Karen took her class outside for snack and they were walking around the bus loop for excercise time.

"Ms. R?"

"Yes Hannah?" Karen said.

"That's a CM Punk shirt right?"

Karen smiled "Yes it is."

"See Sara I told you. My dad said that we are going to go to the next show. The next time they are in Michigan."

"Me too. I am excited are you?" She asked.

"Yes. I've never been my brothers have been but not me. I hope to see John Cena he's cute oh and AJ I like AJ." Hannah said.

"What about you? Who do you want to see?"

" I am excited to see them all but I am most excited about Dean Ambrose."

"Did you see what he did with that hot dog-cart that was Awesome."

"Yeah it was wasn't it. Are you watching Smackdown tonight?"

"Yes we always watch it. I wonder what will happen?" Hannah said with a smile.

"I don't know we will just have to wait and see." Karen said with a laugh.

That night Karen sat and watched Smackdown she couldn't help but stare when Dean Ambrose came to the ring in for Miz TV. She watched and couldn't help but smile.

"You did it again Ambrose 'Yep'." She said. "Cena you ass AA my babe... shit head." Karen laughed.

She went to get her mom from work and they made small talk about her day and how her father was doing. That night Karen laid in bed still thinking about going to Smackdown.

"I want to meet him. He deserves to know that he is important to me and I am here because of him right? Am I just being a creepy fangirl? Should I even tell him? I want to meet him for many reasons but damn he is fine. I just need to stay calm and relax. Oh God Please ... let things work out. I want to meet him there is just something about him ... I am just ... I can't explain it. Please tell me that I am not going crazy."

* * *

_**Thank you everyone you are all amazing ... as requested I have decided to continue this story! 16 comments on Chapter 40 ... I cried with excitement you are all awesome! Keep letting me know what you think. **_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

_"Five little ducks Went out one day Over the hill and far away Mother duck said "Quack, quack, quack, quack."_  
_But only four little ducks came back._

_Four little ducks Went out one day Over the hill and far away Mother duck said "Quack, quack, quack, quack."_  
_But only three little ducks came back._

_Three little ducks Went out one day Over the hill and far away Mother duck said "Quack, quack, quack, quack."_  
_But only two little ducks came back._

_Two little ducks Went out one day Over the hill and far away Mother duck said "Quack, quack, quack, quack."_  
_But only one little duck came back._

_One little duck Went out one day Over the hill and far away Mother duck said "Quack, quack, quack, quack."_  
_But none of the five little ducks came back._

_Sad mother duck Went out one day Over the hill and far away The sad mother duck said "Quack, quack, quack."_  
_And all of the five little ducks came back."_

Karen sat on the carpet and sang with her preschoolers. Today she was in developmental preschool ,which was 3 and 4 years and some not potty trained yet. It was Monday and she couldnt' wait for Monday Night Raw. Over the weekend Karen stayed home helping her father , cleaning what she could of the house she did manage a grocery shopping trip. Not to mention being on Twitter again she didn't tweet much but it was just so entertaining and it was a break for the reality that was her life. WWE was the high light of her week there was no doubt about that.

"Does it make me a bad person that I find this whole Renee Young thing entertaining?" Karen said herself at lunch while she was on twitter. "I mean people are so cruel but when you're seen with a super star it comes with the territory. But how it's like no holds barred damn. I don't know the woman but it's crazy to me how one tweet can blow up in your face. I realize I must by a hypocrite for not really liking the hate that goes on , on social media yet feed into by reading it. But if it mean a new picture of Ambrose why the hell not? Right?" She thought.

That afternoon Karen played around with her afternoon students they painted, sang songs not to mention got out the play dough. You can't be in preschool with out playing with play dough.

On her way home that afternoon she made small talk with her brother about her father and how there was still no change and he was laying down and he has only been staying up for a few hours at a time.

"I can't wait to see what Cena is going to do tonight on Raw." Brian told her.

"Yeah well I can't wait to see what Ambrose does I mean he's not just going to let that AA go from Smackdown! To be honest this whole thing bugs me. Cena shouldn't even be in this story line. I just don't get it. I swear I will be so pissed if Cena win that Contract on a pole match. Dean needs it and deserves it." Karen stated.

"I'm not saying that I want Cena to lose but he's not gonna make it easy on Ambrose. I don't know if he can beat him." Her brother shot back.

"To quote the Miz Really Brian? Really? Dean can beat him and win that contract. I would love to see John Cena in a CZW Southern Death Match. Hell I'll even settle for just a barbed wire match." Karen laughed. "Dean may be a rookie in the WWE but this isn't his first rodeo he's been through hell and back. He's can beat John Cena."

"Cena's had hard matches in his career too."

"Yeah Yeah." Karen laughed. The she went on to fill her brother in on the rumors and the article in the dirt sheets about Renee trolling fans. "It's all just screwed up if you ask me but I swear if he gets all weird towards fans and I don't get to meet him because of this shit. I will be pissed. I can't wait to meet my bea." Karen said and at the thought of Dean Ambrose she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh God Karen your one of a million fan girls that are obsessed with Ambrose. You're not gonna meet him when we go to smackdown and he's not even gonna give you a second look. Just being real Karen."

"Fist of all just because I like Ambrose and call him my bea does not make me obsessed. I really like him and he is damn good at what he does. I really hope to meet him." Karen said.

"Yeah ok." He brother said.

That night before Raw Karen couldn't help but think about what her brother had said. It pained her to think she wouldn't be able to meet him. Yes they were going to smackdown and the chance was slim but why not be supportive.

"Who am I kidding Brian's right I wont meet him and I am a plain jane he wont even give me a second look." Karen told herself. "But Lord please I need your help. I need a miracle ... I know it's selfish and there are a million fan girls praying to you right now but I just want the chance to meet him. He needs to know that what he does matters and he saved me from the edge."

Raw started and Karen was smiling ear to ear as Dean Ambrose came down to the ring. Everything about him mad her heart race even when she saw him on TV. What was it about him that she couldn't get enough of. "I wonder what he smells like."

That night Dean Ambrose and John Cena fought the first match it was awesome , then they were also in the main even the moved the Contract in a pole match to tonight.

Karen and Brian's eyes were locked on the TV during the whole match for different reasons clearly.

"See right there Ambrose could have gotten the contract but he ran after Cena." Brian said. "Idiot."

"Dean knows what he's doing and he still has time. He's got a plan." Karen shot back.

They watched at the Authority got involved and as John Cena went to AA Kane.

"I knew... that's my bea get that damn contract. You can't see me." Karen mocked along with Dean on the screen.

"Alright .. Alright. So we have Dean Ambrose Vs Seth Rollins in Hell in a Cell." Brian said a bit defeated.

"It's alright we also have another Randy Orton vs John Cena in Hell in a Cell."

Karen went into her room and logged on the Network and watched backstage pass.

_"Sooner or later ... you and me are going to be fighting for a championship!" - John Cena_.

Dean and John stood in the middle of the ring shaking hand.

"Wow Cena massive respect and you bet you ass he's a main eventer." Karen laughed.

**With Jon:**

"So you and me at hell in a cell?" Colby said with a laugh.

"Oh right like you didn't know I would win that?" Jon laughed back.

"Be ready dude it's gonna be sick."

"Two weeks your ass is stuck in the middle of that ring with Dean Unstable Ambrose." Jon said just like he would in a promo.

Colby laughed.

"So I have to ask? Have you heard about all the twitter crap."

"Yep."

"Yep? That's it?" Colby questioned.

"You know me dude. I hate the drama. I just wont deal with it. I find it crazy that there are so many people pissed off but I just wont let it bother me. My personal life is just that personal. But you know ... I just .. " Jon started to say.

"What? What's up man?"

"Nothing ... I just got to thinking a little when I was in Philly that's all."

"Really about what? You and Renee?"

"No. Just stuff I guess." He stated.

"Want to talk about it?" Colby questioned.

"Well ..." Jon said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Jon you ready to hit it?" Renee asked.

"Yeah. Sure. See in Birmingham." Jon told Colby as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

**With Karen:** She was having a hard time falling asleep tonight as she tossed and turned. She began to think about Raw and how excited she was that Dean won and he would be facing Seth at Hell in A Cell.

"Just a few more weeks then Smackdown." Karen told her self. "I deserve to have my dreams to come true right? What did I do wrong in life to be punished like this. That's how I feel ... like I am being punished for something. Stop Karen ... you're not this person any more." She turned on Raw one more time and finally relaxed enough to fall asleep around 2:30 am.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your support of this story. I am glad that you are excited for this to continue. Thanks again you are all amazing!**_

_**WOW 80 Followers and 53 Favorites! :)**_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Karen was driving down the road while tears streamed down her face. It was a horrible day for her she didn't have to work but it was just stressful. Her father had a doctor's appointment that morning and they couldn't get his blood draw there so they sent them to the hospital that was 20 minutes away. Once they got there it took over a half and hour to get his blood test done. By the time Karen and Dawn got him in the house and made lunch. Karen need to make a 15 minute drive take her mom to work.

It was now 9:30 pm and she was once again in the car driving to get her mom. All of her emotions of anger , frustration and sadness had finally caught up with her and the tears just kept streaming down her face.

"I can't believe this is my life. I know it's time for a change but sometimes that is easier said than done. I've tried to get out of the rut that is my life and just when I think I've done it something happens to pull me back in. I know this sounds like a pity party but damn it I deserve it. I don't want to be selfish but I need to live my life don't I deserve that? HUH! Don't I deserve to be happy? What did I do in my life to get this crap? I did everything right or at least I thought I did. Yet I get nothing ... do I feel sorry for myself yeah your damn right I do." Karen was saying out loud as she wiped the tears she took a few deep breaths. "It's fine everything will be fine. Things will turn around for me! Things are going to get better just keep believing."

**With Jon:**

He was in the locker room getting ready to head out for his promo when Colby came in.

"Hey Man Ryder said something about you wanting to talk to me?" Colby asked him.

"Dude you mind if I ride out with you tonight?"

"Not Renee?"

"She's cool but ... I need a guys night. You know what I mean?" Jon asked him.

"Sure no problem."

Jon was heading towards the gorilla position when Renee came up to him.

"Hey you." She smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Are you still pissed about every one thinking we are dating?" Renee asked.

"Not really pissed just don't understand it I guess. I mean they think we are dating because carpool together and hang out? That's just messed up and Colby's been making fun of me something about a nickname or some bull shit? Deanee? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. But umm I was wondering if we could hang out tonight after the show dinner or something?"

"Sorry I am riding out with Colby a guys night?" Jon told her bluntly.

"Oh OK. But can you do that and still keep to the Kayfabe?"

"Yeah we just don't walk out together simple enough but if we do get caught at least they wont think I am dating him. At least I hope they wont." Jon said as he stood as he walked away.

**With Karen:** She was now home in her room she was still a bit over whelmed about the events of the day and her melt down in the car didn't seem to help the situation any either. She tried to fall asleep but she couldn't her mind just wouldn't turn off. So she jumped on the computer looked at her twitter a little bit then decided to walk a few Jon Moxley Promo's and matches. With in 10 minutes of him being on the screen Karen was relaxed and had a smile on her face.

"I can't wait for Smackdown. Please I need a miracle I want to tell him how much he means to me. He brightens my day and I don't even know him. I know I am a crazy unstable fangirl."

Karen finally felt relaxed enough to fall asleep.

**With Jon:** After Smackdown he headed to the car first and a few minutes later he was followed by Colby. They were heading to the hotel for the evening.

"Alright dude what the hell is going on with you and Renee? I read Twitter you know?" Colby said.

"Nothing we are just friends. Can't two friends hang out without being a couple?"

"Sure we hang out all the time!" Colby laughed.

"Oh you're so funny. Look when I was in Philly I got to thinking that yeah I like Renee she's cool person to hang out with. But I don't love her I can't imagine having kids with her. We are just two different for a romantic relationship to work between us that just wont ever happen."

"OK?" Colby questioned. "So you know Renee's not the one? Do you want to be single forever?"

"No but I am just saying that I want someone who is really possible someone not in this business. I want a woman who's sweet , kind and caring. I just know she's out there some where I just have to find her where ever she maybe. I know I sound like a chick right now don't just me dude or I will not hesitate to stab you with a fork. Or just kick your ass at Hell in a Cell!"

"Whatever man. I get what you are saying. I know you will find what you are looking for someday." Colby told him

**Over the next several weeks Karen was busy with work and helping take care of her dad. Her insomnia was horrible when her stress level began to rise. The only thing keeping her going was knowing that Smackdown was coming soon!**

**A few weeks later**: It was finally the day of Smackdown , Karen was to excited to eat. The night before she decided that she would take a scene from her dream and wrote Dean Ambrose a letter. She knew the chances of getting it to him were slim to none but it was now or never she wanted to be ready. She also hand everything ready to go extra markers the signs everything. They were ready for Smackdown. Karen was in her room curling her hair.

"Are you ready yet? We still have to stop and get Parker!" Brian told her.

"I know! I know. I am almost done." she told him while she put just a bit more hair spray in her hair.

She touched up her make up and tossed into and extra bag. She gave her self one finally look in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank top with her Dean Ambrose hoodie along with a pair of jeans and cute boots.

"Here's hoping I meet Ambrose!" She said as she said good-bye to her mom and her dad who was already back in bed for the day.

Karen drove to Terri's house and picked up Parker.

"This is so cool! I am wearing my birthday present you got me Karen." Parker said with a laugh!

"I see! You hoping to see a flying Uso?" Karen said.

"You say US... I say O! US ... " Parker said.

" O " Karen said.

"Have him back at a reasonable time. Karen!" Terri said as she came out the door.

"Of course. Are you sure you don't want to come I am sure there are some seats still available."

"No I am good been to , two of these but you have fun and Parker you make sure to listen to Karen and Brian understand me?"

"Yes Mom." Parker said as he proceeded to jump in the back seat!

"Let's go I want to see my women!" Parker blurted out. "I want to see my Nikki Bella and Karen needs to meet Dean Ambrose."

They all laughed. They made the hour drive to the arena and parked the car for it being super cold there were a lot of fans out there.

"Who's here?" Karen asked on of the fans who had been here awhile.

"The Wyatt's! Big E , and a few others."

"The Bellas?" Parker asked.

"I don't think so at least I haven't seen them."

"What about Dean Ambrose has he been here yet?" Karen asked.

"A few of the fan girls down that way said he came at noon with Renee." Karen's heart sank it was now almost 3 pm."

"Damn it. I missed him. Story of my life!" Karen said as she held tight to the envelope in her pocket.

**_"Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness." - Desmond Tutu_**

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You guys truly are amazing! Thank so you much! Keep being awesome and let me know what you think! :)**_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"So you saw Dean and Renee arrive together?" Karen asked one of the girls holding Dean Ambrose sign.

"No I didn't see them go in together but they are dating you know. So if Renee's here then Ambrose is here too. They make a cute couple don't you think?"

"Yeah." Karen said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. She walked back down towards Brian and Parker.

"So he is here yet? Did we miss him?" Parker asked.

"They don't know. They think just because Renee is here that means Dean is but who the hell knows." Karen told them.

"Well I hope you get to meet him." Parker said.

"Awe thanks little man." Karen said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh man... not in front of everyone." Parker laughed. "You never know my Nikki could be watching."

"And you say I'm obsessed." Karen told him.

"You are but hey whatever right." Parker said.

They stood out there a few minutes but it was a bit chilly.

"Hey Buddy are you cold? Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Parker said. "But we didn't get to see anyone come in."

" I know but maybe they are all , already here. We may have missed them."

"Well that sucks." Parker said.

"Yeah tell me about it. Maybe we can catch them when they come out." Karen told him.

As they started to walk away when they heard all the fan girls screaming for Dean Ambrose. Karen turned her head and saw the back door of the arena open and there stood Dean Ambrose. Karen's heart started pounding in her chest her cheeks flushed.

"Karen there's your man." Parker said as he ran back to the fence holding up the sign that Karen made that said. "I'm a Dean Ambrose Girl."

He started signing autographs she was almost the last in line. "Please let him down this way. Please!" Karen said to herself. She was clicking pictures and the closer he got the more her heart raced and her cheeks burned. He was so much better in person than she could have ever imagined. Finally he was only three people away. Karen had the WWE magazine in her hand along with the marker and Parker's Picture for him to sign.

"Hey." Came a raspy voice in Karen's ear. She turned around and stared into the eyes of the man who brought her back from the edge.

"HI." Karen finally said. She watched as Dean signed her magazine. "Umm can ... " Karen began.

"Can Karen get a picture with you?" Parker blurted out. "Please. She is a huge fan."

Dean smiled. "Sure thing Sweetheart." He said as he and Karen posed with smiles of course he made a cute face. Karen held tight to the letter.

"Umm thank you."

"No problem." He said.

"I just umm here ... this is for you."

"For me?" Dean asked her.

"I know it's weird but you saved my life and I wrote you a letter to thank you. So please read it." Karen said.

"I saved you?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah I know it doesn't make sense but my letter explains everything."

Dean looked at her for a few moments their eyes locked on each other. Until finally Dean tucked the letter in his coat pocket and headed back inside.

"Wow. I can't believe that just happened." Karen said.

"You got your pictured." Parker said with a smile.

"Yeah I did. No we just need to get you with one of the Bellas."

"Yeah but I'm cold and hungry let's go eat." Parker said.

"Deal."

They walked a few blocks and ate at TG I Fridays.

**With Jon:** He went back inside and went into the locker room.

"So number two baby face had to go sign auto graphs huh?" Colby mocked him.

"Yeah well something to me to go out there." Jon said as he couldn't get Karen out of his head.

"Dude has any of your fans every thanked you for saving their life?"

"No?" Colby questioned. "I've gotten thank you's for bettering their lives. Why?"

"Nothing."

"I am heading to grab dinner wanna come?" He asked.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jon said.

When he was alone in the locker room he took out the letter from he pocket and began to read it.

_Dear Dean , _

_First of all I am so glad that you chose to read this letter. I know you must think I am a crazy fan girl and maybe I am. But I just wanted to Thank you._

_This has been the worst year of my life. I was on the edge of loosing myself , I was so depressed I didn't know how to go on. I wanted to just be done with it all. I was going insane but you ... you changed me. Your words , your actions. You saved me and pulled me back from the edge. I just wanted you to know that what you do does matter and you have the power to change people's lives for the better. I know you may not know how you did it. But trust me when I tell you that you did. You saved me and for that Dean Ambrose I will always be grateful and you will always hold a special place in my heart. You may not believe it ... but it's true and I am the proof. So again Thank you for being you! Just so you know you are epic on the mic and in the ring. Keep doing your thing and you will dominate this business. You are a main eventer don't let the haters bring you down!_

_Love a grateful fan, Karen_

_PS: Everyone needs someone to talk too! I am a great listener if you every walk to chat._

Then she left her phone number.

Jon sat in the locker room and re-read the letter a few more time. What did this all mean. Did he really save her from the edge?

"She seemed so sweet and shy." Jon thought to himself. He folded the piece of paper and stuck it into his pocket and headed off to catering.

"Hey man thought you got lost?" Colby joked.

"Very funny. I was just ... reading something." he told.

"Reading what?"

"A thank you note from a fan." Jon said proudly.

"Well it's that nice. Wait what did she thank you for? It wasn't like one of your one night stands or something was it?" He joked.

"Don't be a dumb ass. No she just want to thank me for saving her."

"Really wow that's deep. But are you sure she isn't like a psycho fan girl?"

"I guess I can't know that for sure. She did leave me her phone number." Jon grinned.

"Nice score." Colby laughed.

"Score ... Score what?" Renee said when she came and sat down.

"Nothing. Colby and I just talking guy stuff. So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight? Summer and I thought about hitting the bar across the street?"

"Nah ... pretty tired after a long weekend. Think I will just crash early."

"Oh ok." Renee said as she stood up and walked away.

"Wait Jon Good? Did you just pass on going out to a bar with two blondes? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you gonna meet up with this chick?" Colby said.

" I don't know and Shut up. I am going to get ready for the show."

**With Karen** : After dinner Brian , Karen and Parker headed back to the arena and waited in line to go in. Karen took pictures of Parker in front of the building and in front of the production trucks. Then Brian took one of Karen and Parker in front of the Large Dean Ambrose face on the side of the truck of both of them boxing each other. Finally it was time to go in.

Parker grabbed Karen's hand as they headed inside with their signs and everything. They finally found there seats and were getting ready for the show.

"This is so cool Karen!" Parker said. "We've sat in three different places every time we've been here but these are the best seats" He beamed.

"Awe glad you like it buddy." Karen said. Then she took a picture of her and Parker with her phone and sent it to Terri.

"Hope he is being good and having fun!" Terri text back.

"He is being great and he's having a ball." Karen told her.

When her phone buzzed with another message.

"Where are you sitting?"

Karen stood up and looked around.

"What's up?" Brian asked her.

"I just got a text asking me were I was sitting."

"From who?"

"I don't know. I don't recognize the number."

"Who is this?" Karen text back.

"It's Dean Ambrose."

"Shut the Fuck up! Whatever who is this really and how did you get my number?"

"It's Me. Well it's actually Seth Rollins ... Dean can't text to save his life! So Tell me where you are sitting and I will prove I am who I say I am."

Karen looked at her brother and showed him the conversation.

"Whatever no way!"

"I know right ... should... just what the hell right. What's the worst that can happen?" Karen said.

"he could be a psycho stalker and come and kill us?" Parker blurted out.

"So anything above that is a win right?" Karen laughed.

"Sure." Parker said as he began to eat his pretzel.

Karen took a deep breath and sent her seat information.

"Here goes nothing. Oh Lord please don't let him be a psycho." Karen said to herself.

"Great thanks see you soon."

Karen sat in her seat she was a little nervous what was about to happen?

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your reviews and comments! You really brightened up my day ... Keep being awesome! Thanks again!_**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Karen was sitting in her seat waiting for Main Event to start. She couldn't really sit still she was tapping her foot and looking around. The show started and Parker was in to all the matches screaming and yelling like a little fan boy. Karen was taking pictures of him and of the action as well. When Smackdown started Dean's music hit and both Karen and Parker were screaming at this point. Karen was holding her sign she couldn't help it but when she saw him stand on the ring ropes her heart started pounding in her chest.

"What is it about you Ambrose you my heart skip a beat." Karen said to herself.

As Dean gave his promo and walked around the ring it looked to Karen that at one point he was looking right at her. She couldn't believe it a room full of people and he was looking right at her.

"No he can't be. Don't read too much in to this it's nothing." She told herself again.

Of course Dean won the main event of Smackdown and the whole place erupted with cheers and applause for the lunatic Fringe.

"Make sure to pick up your trash Parker."

"OK." He told her as he looked around his seat and grabbed his trash.

"Are you Karen?" A voice said. Karen turned around and saw a woman dressed in a blazer with the arena's name on it.

"Yes?"

"I was asked to come and get you and take you back stage." She stated.

"What?" Karen said.

"Please come with me."

"OK am I in trouble? Can my brother and Parker come to they are with me?"

She just nodded as they all began to walk with her.

"Is this really happening did you double park or something?" Brian asked.

"I don't know ... this is really weird. Parker you need to make sure that you are on your best behavior alright?"

"OK Karen. I will be but this is so cool!" He said as he grabbed Karen's hand as they followed the woman to the back stage area.

"Can you tell me anything?" Karen finally asked her.

"I just do what I am asked." She stated.

They were now backstage and it was everything Karen thought it would be and more.

"Look Karen Nattie!" Parker said once he noticed Natalya talking with some people back stage.

"I see buddy. Cool huh."

They finally reached the door marker Dean Ambrose. Karen's eyes got wide and she couldn't believe she was standing in front of Dean's locker room. "What the hell was going on?"

She knocked on the door and they heard a raspy voice say come in. They all entered the locker room.

"Hi Karen right?"

Karen took a deep breathe in and out before she answered him.

"Yes. HI Dean."

"I'm glad she found you. Do you have time to talk?" He asked her.

"Yes of course." Karen said without hesitation.

She looked over at Brian and Parker who still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Karen introduced Parker and Brian to him. He smiled when he shook their hands. Then Jon peeked his head out in the hall way and saw a back stage guy he asked if he could show Parker and Brian around.

"Are you nervous?" Jon asked her.

"A little is it obvious?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. Here sit down." He told her as he sat down in one of the chairs in the locker room motioning for her to sit in the other one.

Karen did and when her eyes met Jon's a smile came across her face this was really happening she was in the same room with Dean Ambrose.

"So Karen , I read you letter."

Karen bit her bottom lip she could feel her face turn red.

"You did. I kind of figured that."

"So tell me darling was what you said true? Did I really save you from the edge?" He asked moving his chair closer to hers.

Karen took a deep breath in and out before she began to speak.

"Yes you did. I know it doesn't make sense because we haven't even met before today. But you did the words you spoke were just so real and I could identify with what you were saying in some of your old promos. They were the only thing keeping me going , seeing you in the ring doing what you love gave me the hope that I needed to snap out of the depression that was clouding my life. I mean I followed your career a little bit when I was in college but the words didn't seem to mean much back then. Oh wow I am rambling sorry."

"It's fine. Tell me if you want ... to of course why has this been the worst year of your life?" Jon asked her.

"Where to start ... basically my father had a massive stroke at the beginning of the year and it flipped my life up side down." Karen told him.

"Are you close with him?"

Karen couldn't help but chuckle as Jon gave her a smile.

"Sorry no I am not that close with him at all. We never had a good relationship ever I mean he was an out of work lazy slob who didn't do anything. I am who I am in spite of him not because of him."

"So why help take care of him? Why not live your own life?" Jon asked.

"Dean ... I wish ..."

"Jon." he said as he interrupted her.

"What?"

"Jon , Karen call me Jon."

"Right ... Jon. It's just not that easy for me. I moved home after college and worked of course and helped my mom at the house and whatever. I was actually looking for a better job and houses down in the Jackson area here in Michigan so I could be closer to my older brother and his family and then Bam ... he as a stroke. If I did leave now I would be the selfish bitch who left my mom to take care of her stroke patient of a husband."

Karen and Jon's eyes were locked on each other.

"I'm sorry. I am not this person not anymore I am not that bitter ... OK I kind of am ... but your words give me the hope that this will all be over one day and I will be able to live my life the way I want too. Live for me."

"Karen you are amazing ... really."

"No I'm not people tell me that but I just do what I have to."

"That's just it Karen you don't have to. You don't have to take care of a guy that didn't take care of you but you are. To me that is amazing. Hey how about we get out of here and go grab some dinner what do you say?" Jon asked.

"Oh I want to so bad but Parker's mom wants him home soon and it's over an hour drive." Karen said.

"Can your brother take him and then I will make sure you get home tomorrow?" Jon said.

Karen felt her heart race once again "Please lord don't let this be a dream. That would just be a cruel joke." she said to herself.

"That would be nice. I will go tell them." Karen said.

Karen and Jon walked out of the locker room and Parker was so excited when he ran right to Karen.

"Karen guess what?" he said.

"What buddy?"

"I just met Mr. Money in the bank he is so cool he even signed my shirt."

"That's awesome did he have the brief case."

"Yes it is looking a little rough." Parker laughed.

" I know right it could really use a buff and shine." Jon joked.

"Umm Brian can you take Parker home I am gonna hang out a while. Is that alright?" Karen said.

"How will you get home?" He asked concerned.

"I will make sure she gets home." Jon said.

"Karen?" Brian said going in to big brother protective mode.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side.

"Listen I love you ... but don't screw this up for me. Just take Parker home and if I need you I will text you if I need a ride home. Please Brian he wants to have dinner. I have to do this ..."

"Alright but Parker better be good for me on the way home." Brian said.

"He will he will fall asleep before you get to his house." Karen told him when she looked back over at Jon and Parker they were laughing and playing around with each other. Karen's heart melted at the sight of those two so of course she had to take a picture of them.

"Parker listen I am gonna stay here and hang out with Jon. OK? But Brian is going to take you home alright?"

Parker looked at Jon and then back at Karen.

"Yeah It's cool. But behave Karen no kissing."

"Parker!" Karen said a little embarrassed.

"Well You can kiss him if you want and well if he wants. I would totally kiss a Bella." Parker laughed.

Karen said good-bye to her brother and Parker then waited for Jon to get his stuff. They headed to the car and he put his stuff in it. Karen could hear come of the fans still out by the fence. They got in the car and Jon gave a little wave at his fans before they drove off.

"Do you mind if we stop off at my hotel first?" Jon asked.

"No that's fine. Where are you staying?"

"It's just around the corner." Jon smiled.

They walked in and Karen noticed a few of the WWE supers stars around the lobby. She was a bit over whelmed , then she saw Seth.

"Hey Jon you wanna grab dinner?" Colby asked.

"Yeah that was our plan right darlin?" Jon said looking at Karen.

She just nodded.

"Karen? Right?" Colby said.

"Hi Mr. Money in the bank." Karen laughed.

"Only at work out here I am just Colby." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Thank you for being so cool with Parker tonight you made his night."

"Not a problem. He's a cool kid is he yours?" Colby asked.

"No. I don't have kids he's just my best friends son."

While Jon took his stuff up to his room Karen waited in the lobby with Colby making small talk.

"So you ready?" Jon said coming up to them in a different clothes. Nice Jean, white shirt and leather jacket. Karen found herself checking him out.

"Oh my god he is amazing... he is so hot right now. Get a grip Karen don't make it obvious." She told her self.

"So where are we going I am starving?"

"I was thinking the hotel bar looks nice?" Colby said.

"Yeah the food is really good too. Terri and I ate here over the summer." Karen said.

"Sounds like a plan and I wont I have to walk far." Colby joked.

They walked into the bar area and Summer and Renee were at the bar while a few other super star and divas were spread around the place.

"Table for three?" The hostess said.

"Yes." Jon said.

They all sat down and ordered. Both guys ordered beers while Karen ordered a water.

"Nothing to drink? Live a little."

Karen smiled as she looked into his amazing blue eyes.

" Pomegranate Margarita Martini."

"That's more like it." Colby said.

They ordered food and just began to talk. Karen listened to stories about the road and how they couldn't wait for Joe to come back to work. They talked about their feud of course.

"So Miss Karen what is it that you do?" Colby asked.

"I am a substitute teacher."

"Really? Nice. What grades?"

"Preschool to 8th grade. I wont teach the high schoolers they scare me." Karen joked.

Once the food came they were still talking about work and the WWE's up coming schedule. They ordered yet another round of drinks when Jon gave a head nod to Colby who grinned grabbed his beer and stood up from the booth.

"I am gonna go see what Nic is up too. Looks like he is having too much fun with the Diva's" He laughed as he walked away.

" You know I didn't think he would be that funny. It's nice to see how you guys are out side of the ring. Especially you." Karen said.

"Yeah?" Jon smiled moving closer to her.

"Yes. I mean I basically only know the character you play on TV nothing about who you really are. I mean the real Jon Good."

"When is comes to you darling I am an open book." He laughed.

"Oh really so I can ask you anything and you will tell me the truth?" Karen laughed.

"Yep."

"Alright ... you asked for it."

"Bring it Brown Eyes." Jon said.

"What?" Karen said a little taken a back by that comment as a sense of D j vu came over her.

"You don't like that name? You have the most beautiful brown eyes I just thought it fit or it could be the beer at this point." He laughed.

"No it's fine. I like it. So my question is ... boxers or briefs." Karen said with a laugh.

They were both laughing as Jon slid his arm around her.

"You'll have to just find out later." He told her.

"I thought you were an open book?"

"Oh I am baby but that's for later."

"OK a more serious question ... are you and Renee Young and item of what is the deal with you two?" Karen said.

"We are just friends. Honestly we are not even like best friends. We carpooled a few times earlier this year and then started again after the shield split then when Roman got hurt. But we are just friends. Why?" Jon asked.

"So you are single?"

"Single as the day I was born." He told her. "You?"

"Me what?"

"Are you single?"

Karen couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Why is that funny?" Jon asked her as he took a sip from his beer.

"Because I've never really had a boyfriend before... I mean unless you count my junior high boyfriend."

"Shut the fuck up? Really?" Jon laughed thinking she was joking.

"Nope I am for real. I had some crushes but I was just never good enough for them I guess."

"Well screw them. They just don't see what I see in you." Jon told her.

Colby was sitting with Nic when Summer and Renee came over. She kept staring at Karen and Jon in the booth they were sitting even closer to each other laughing and having a good time.

"Who the hell is Jon with?" Renee asked Colby.

"Karen. She's a fan from the show."

"Another one night stand. Oh Please." Renee said.

"I don't think it's like that with her." Colby said.

"What do you mean?" Renee asked looking back over at them.

"I don't know he is just different with her already I can see there is something between them. I wouldn't be surprised if he sees her after tonight." Colby stated.

"Oh please you can't be serious." Renee said.

"Yes I am. I don't know what it is but seeing them together the way he is with her and they are together. It's nice to see this side of Jon and not the horn dog version." Colby said.

Karen and Jon were laughing and talking some more.

"Alright my turn." Jon said. "What's the most dangerous thing you have ever done?"

"I told you I am lame ... physically I don't know ... but when one Halloween my friend Laura and I along with her brothers egged cars and we so nailed a couple of cops cars. Then we TP'd her neighbor's house."

Jon smiled as he chugged the rest of his beer and Karen sipped on her drink.

"How about we get out of here and head back up to my room?"

* * *

_**Thank You So much for your comments and reviews! You are all so great! It really means a lot to me that you are all enjoying this story so keep being awesome and letting me know what you think! :)**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter! **_


	46. Chapter 46

**Rate M for Mature Adult Content! **

Chapter 46

Jon smiled as he chugged the rest of his beer and Karen sipped on her drink.

"How about we get out of here and head back up to my room?"

Karen smiled as she bit her bottom lip she nodded her head. Jon grinned he took her hand. He paid the check quickly paid then they headed up to his room. When they went in Karen looked around the room.

"Make your self at home darlin." He told her.

Karen gave a half smile as she slowly walked in and sat on the bed. Jon sat next to her and softly grabbed her hand and held it.

"You are really shy aren't you?" Jon said.

Karen was biting her bottom lip.

"Yes at times I can be. But I can also be a bitch at times too."

Jon laughed as he softly placed his hand on her cheek.

" You never I am sure." Jon smiled. "Karen you are just so real and honest. I like that. You're not like most of the woman I meet."

"Really in what way?" Karen asked.

"Most of them lie and tell me what they think I want to hear. They try to make themselves into something that they think I would want. But you there is just something different about you. You are just real and honest and you ... I don't know there is just something about you."

"I am not that special really. I just am who I am. To be honest some days lately I don't even know who that is."

"I know who you are." Jon stated.

"Oh really do you know!" Karen smiled.

"You are someone who takes care of others who puts them before her self. You are beautiful Karen."

"You know all that and you just met me a few hours ago?"

"Yep." He stated.

Karen smiled as she began to bite her lips once again. Jon tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and then his lips softly met hers. Their eyes locked on each other.

"You just kissed me." Karen said with a grin.

"I know and I plan on doing it again." Jon smirked as his hand gripped the back of her neck he pulled her in to a deep kiss. "You have the most amazing eyes Karen. They are so brown and beautiful" He told her as she blushed again. Their lips met once more in a kiss while he pulled her even closer one hand gripping her waist the other still on the back of her neck. Their tongues seemed to be dancing around each other. Jon's hand moved from her neck he slowly unzipped the hoodie she was wearing he helped her take it off. He looked at down at her body he couldn't help but stare at her chest she looked amazing sitting there is just jeans and a black take top. Karen wrapped her arms around his neck Jon slowly put his hand under her shirt and slowly rubbed her up her body until he reached her chest his lips moved from her lips to neck as he gave a little squeeze.

Karen had never felt like this before she never wanted this feeling to go away. Things were getting really heating up between them. She slowly pulled away.

"Jon?" Karen finally said their eyes still locked on one another. "I need to tell you something."

"What brown eyes. You can tell me anything."

"I've never done this ... well it before." she told him in a low voice.

"What? You've never done what?"

"I've never had ... I've never had sex." She told him in a whisper.

Jon was stunned as he looked into her eyes.

"Your serious?"

Karen was embarrassed and nodded.

"Oh Karen! You are even more amazing than I thought." Jon told her as he softly kissed her lips one more time.

"Jon I'm not ... it's just ... I've never ... no ones every wanted me like that. I am just not I've never been good enough."

"Listen you are good enough. But I don't feel good enough for you. Not now I am ... not the one you want to do this with. You deserve something better than me." Jon told her as he pulled away and stood up.

Karen stood up and followed him over by the window looking down at the city lights.

"Jon you listen to me you are good enough way to good for me. You are a dream come true you have no idea how many nights I spent laying awake praying for the day that I would be able to meet you. When you kissed me they way you kissed me Jon you are amazing. Don't every think you aren't good enough are you kidding me? You are amazing so Believe me Jon you are good enough ... way to good for me. You are a fucking WWE super star. Didn't Seth once say 'This is Dean Ambrose that's the man you all wish you could be and that's the man all your ladies want to be with tonight'?" Karen said.

Jon couldn't help but smile " I know I'm a stud."

"Yeah you are. So why are you here with me? Be honest are you playing me because I don't think my heart could take that."

Jon looked into Karen's eyes.

"I know that I've played girls in the past and I'm known for being with a lot of woman. But Karen believe me when I tell you that I would never ever play you like that."

"I do believe you Jon. I am just scared to that I may fall for you and then never see you again. Honestly my heart can't take that. Please understand why I need to take this slow." Karen said.

"Karen I get it and I would never make you do anything you weren't ready for. I would never want to hurt you." He said as he wrapped her in his arms and giving her another passionate kiss.

That night Jon and Karen cuddled in the bed just talking about each other and getting to know one another. Karen loved being wrapped in Jon's arms her head on his chest.

"Jon I feel like I can tell you anything." She said.

"You can Karen." He told her.

Their eyes finally closed as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Karen eyes slowly opened she looked around the room Jon was still sleeping.

"It wasn't a dream. This really happened I am in bed with Dean Ambrose or well Jon. Thank you Lord... thank you!" Karen said to herself.

"Good Morning." Karen heard in her ear as she felt his lips graze her ear.

"Morning." Karen smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept really well actually." Jon smiled.

"Good. So you have the next few days off?" Karen asked a little hesitant.

"I do. My plane leaves about 2 pm heading home to Vegas for a few days." He told her.

Karen smiled as nodded.

"You want to come with me?"

"What? You barely know me and you want to take me to your place?"

"Why the hell not?" Jon laughed.

"I would love to you have no idea how much I want to. But I can't I have to be getting home. I have work and well my dad." Karen said. "Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something and you not get pissed?"

"Yeah anything what is it?"

"Will I ever see you again? I mean last night was great but is that it?"

"Of course not. Karen you are amazing and you are someone who I want in my life. Do I know what the future holds? Of course not no one does. But trust me we will see each other again." He told her as he kissed her softly.

Karen and Jon got ready for the day , Karen text Terri to see if she could possible pick her. Terri said she maybe a little late but she would be there.

They then went down the street to place called Six one Six for breakfast. Jon softly grabbed her hand.

"Karen Look at me I know your nervous about this whole thing but trust me. It's not gonna be that easy to get rid of me."

"Is that so Moxley." Karen said with a smile.

"Moxley nice and you are stuck with me now darlin. So name your favorite Moxley moment."

"Just one?" Karen laughed.

"Yep."

"Damn this is a hard one there are so many ... there is You vs Jimmy Jacobs. Your barbed wire matches. Your death match with Brain damage. I mean I know the blade on that thing was smooth but the blood that was sick. I have to say your CZW Southern Violence match. Damn you are hard-core."

"wow you really are a fan but I did say just one." Jon laughed.

"Alright I guess ... " Karen said as she bit on her bottom lip. "Your Southern Violence Match. But wait then there's that time you came out and sang Sweet Caroline."

"Why would that be your favorite."

"Honestly because you look hot in a cow-boy hat."

"Really? Hmm good to know."

"Jon you look hot all the time. I think you could wear a trash bag and I would still ..."Karen stopped all embarrassed. "I am just going to stop talking now." She stated.

"Oh no need darling keep talking about how you think I am hot."

"Come on Jon really? You have to know how hot you look. When you said you looked horrible in that Summer Slam Documentary I couldn't help but laugh. I was like he never looks bad ... you looked hot."

Jon smiled as he kissed Karen's hand softly. The spent the morning talking and just being real with one another.

"Oh Hi Jon!" Renee said coming up to the table.

"Hi Renee. This is Karen ... Karen Renee."

"Hi Renee. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So Jon when do you fly out?"

"2pm."

"Oh well then I guess I will see you next week are we still gonna ride together next week?" Renee asked.

"I don't know. Haven't really thought about it. You may just want to ride with Summer." He told her.

"Oh she is riding with Byron. So I am alone."

"Then I guess we can." He said.

"Great see you then. It was nice to meet you Kara."

"It's Karen." She said.

"Right." Renee walked away.

Karen smiled at Jon.

"What?"

"So you let her ride with you so she doesn't have to ride by herself? That is so sweet."

"Yeah well she drives on those days so I can rest. It works but I can't wait for Joe to get back."

A few hours later Karen was at the airport with Jon. They had exchanged numbers and he reassured her that they would see each other soon.

"I know. Jon thank you." Karen said as he pulled her into a hug.

"For what brown eyes?"

"Making my dream of meeting you come true." She said.

"You aint see nothing yet." He told her.

They looked around and didn't see anyone with a camera or anything so he kissed her lips softly and whispered in her ear.

"I will call you when I land."

Karen just nodded as she watched him go to the gate. She took a deep breath and then headed out to find Terri.

"Hey you." Terri said when Karen got into the car.

"So was it?"

"How was what?" Karen said a little confused.

"You know ... please tell me that you slept with him ... for the love of God." She laughed.

"I didn't sleep with him. I wanted to boy did I want to but ..."

"He didn't want too?"

"I think he did but I had to be honest I told him the truth."

"The whole truth that you're a virgin?" Terri questioned.

"Yes and he was amazing about it. Terri I hope that this is the start of something. Don't think I am nuts or anything but after last night... I really ... I really think that Jon is the one ... the one that I want to be with."

Terri was grinning ear to ear.

"So you're going to see him again?"

"Yeah I think I will." Karen smiled.

Jon was on the plane he was looking at his phone of the picture he had taken last night of him and Karen thinking to himself.

"Karen Marie ... I don't know what it is about you but ... are some one I want and need in my life."

* * *

**_Thank you all so much for your comments and reviews! You are great so thank you! Keep being awesome! :)_**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Alright friends. Hips and lips. Remember no talking in the hall way." Karen told her class a few days later. "When you get back from gym we will finish up our math." Karen said then she lead her class down to gym.

When she got back to class she began to write her sub note. When her phone began to buzz on the table her heart fluttered at the Jon's picture on her screen. They had talked everyday since they met , Karen couldn't believe it. He was everything she thought he would be and more.

"Hey Stud." Karen said.

"HI I love that greeting. What are you doing?" Jon asked her.

"I just took my kiddo's to gym and now I am talking to you." Karen laughed.

"What grade?"

"2nd."

"Nice. So random thought how about you travel with me this weekend."

"Jon? Really?"

"Yes. I want you to come to the house shows with me and if you can Raw and Smackdown." Jon told her.

"Are sure? I mean this is a big step we haven't known each other long."

"I know but I want to see you. I need to see you so please say that you will come."

Karen didn't say anything as she began to think about it.

"Look babe I know that money is tight for you so it's on me. I want to do this for you so please let me."

"Jon ... why do you want me on the road with you?" Karen got up the nerve to ask him.

"Alright here's the honest truth I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I met you. Karen there is something about you and I want us to get to know each other. So I thought that we could do that this weekend on the road besides I can show you around back stage and meet some of the guys. Please Karen?" Jon asked her once again.

"I will have to work out the details but I want to I really want too."

"Good."

They talked a few more minutes before hanging up.

"Jon really wants me to go on the road with his this weekend. WOW... Oh God this is amazing. I am gonna do it. I am going on the road with my Bae."

That night when Karen got home she made dinner and took care of her dad. Once he was in bed Karen ran across the street to the store to see Terri.

"Hey so how is everything going?" Terri asked with a grin.

"Jon asked me to go on the road with him this weekend." Karen blurted out.

"No way really? Tell me you are going!"

"You know I think I am. I mean my mom doesn't have to work so it will all work out."

"So you and Ambrose are gonna ... you know." Terri said with a smirk.

"Terri please ... really?"

"What I am just saying you're not getting any younger. Besides it's like ripping off a band aid."

"OK just stop. I really want to be with him I mean when he touches me I just feel ... amazing." Karen smiled.

"OH boy you're love him." Terri teased her.

"I can't say that it's love we haven't known each other long but he does things to me know man has ever done."

"You are so going to sleep with him this weekend." Terri commented.

Later that night Karen was in the parking lot waiting for her mom to get out of work.

"I am in. I will go with you this weekend." Karen told him.

"Oh Babe I am so excited. I can't wait. I will make sure to have your ticket ready."

"Jon thank you."

"For what?"

"For just being you."

On the drive home Karen told her mom the plan for the weekend.

"So I will fly out Friday Morning and be home Wednesday." Karen told her.

"Have you talked to Brian about this so he can be at home with your dad?" Dawn asked.

"I will. I know he may need to help Mike but I need this." Karen said.

"I know you do. But just be careful."

"Mom I will. Everything will be fine. But thank you for understanding."

"I just hope you don't make this a habit. You know I don't like Brian's driving and I need you here to help me."

"I know. But this ... I need this. I need to know if there is something there between me and Jon , because mom no one has ever made me feel like this before."

**Friday Morning:** Karen was packed and ready to go. Terri was taking her to the airport.

"So did you pack something sexy!" Terri said.

"Oh my gosh really?"

"What I am just saying you need to get you some."

Karen just laughed.

"Have a good time and text me or call me. I want to know everything." Terri said as she hugged her friend.

"I will and thank you Terri."

"Yeah yeah ... just use protection alright."

"Bye Terri." Karen said with a laugh as she went through security.

Karen sat in her seat on the plane.

"I am really doing this ... I am really going to see Jon." Karen said to herself.

It was only like a three-hour flight and Karen was surprised that she wasn't that nervous to fly like she thought she would be. When she got off the plane she headed for baggage claim. She got her bag when she looked up she saw Jon taking a few pictures with his fans.

She walked up to him and laughed.

"Could I trouble you for a picture Mr. Ambrose." Karen said.

"Hi. You and you never have to ask me that." He said as he quickly kissed her cheek. "How was your flight?"

"Not bad for my first ever plane ride."

"Really you've never been on a plane?"

"Not since today nope. But it wasn't that bad."

Jon laughed as they headed out to the rental car. Once the got in there Jon pulled Karen into a deep passionate kiss.

"I am so glad that you are here with me." He told her as he kissed her again.

* * *

**_Thank you for your comments and reviews! You are all great so I thought I would give you another chapter today! Keep being awesome!_**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and follow this story! It truly means a lot thank you!_**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"I am glad I am here too. Thank you again for inviting me." Karen said as Jon began to drive down the road.

"No problem. I couldn't wait to see you again. Karen I ... I really like you."

"I like you to Jon." Karen smiled.

"Good I hear I am a likeable guy."

"You have no idea." Karen said.

When they pulled in to the parking lot , Karen was a little overwhelmed when she saw all the fans on the other side of the fence. They were holding signs and screaming for the super stars. When they got out of the car Karen could them start screaming for Ambrose.

"That's Dean Ambrose! Ambrose , Ambrose!"

Jon grabbed his bag out of the car.

"They love you don't they Ambrose." Karen said with a laugh as they began to walk towards the arena still hearing the yells from the fans.

"Yeah it will pass." He said simply.

"I doubt that." Karen said with a smile.

They walked in and Karen looked around she saw some of the back stage employee's setting up and getting ready for the show. Karen slowly followed Dean to his locker room.

"So is this where the cool kids hang out?" Karen laughed.

"No that would be catering or the productions trucks." Jon smiled. "Do you mind if I go sign auto graphs?"

"Of course not go ahead. Make those fan girls dreams come true."

Jon softly put his arms around Karen and pulled her close. Their eyes were locked on each other Jon slowly leaned in and kissed her softly.

Karen couldn't help but giggle which made Jon smile.

"Karen you are just so sweet and I love it that the littlest things make you smile."

"Well I am easy to please." Karen stated.

Jon went out to sign autographs and meet some of the fans. Karen stayed near the arena out of sight as she watched him. She loved watching the way that Jon interacted with the fans especially the kids. As she watched him pose with a little boy about the age of 8 Karen's heart skipped a beat in that moment.

"WOW Jon .. you are so amazing. Watching you with kids is such a turn on." Karen said to herself. "That's my Bae. Alright get a grip you don't know where this is going or what he really wants maybe he just wants to be friends. Just wait and see." She told herself as she continued to watch him with the fans.

"Were you watching the whole time?" Jon laughed when he ran up to the door and noticed Karen watching him with a smile.

"Yes ... Yes I was and I have to say you are great with your fan. Well they pay my bills so why the hell not right." Jon smiled as he put his arm around Karen and they headed into the arena.

"Want to see the ring?"

"Are you serious? The actually WWE Ring like up close and personal?"

Jon laughed "Yeah up close and personal."

"Hell yeah I want to see it."

Jon laughed he grabbed Karen's hand and held it while they walked down the wrap. Jon was watching Karen out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were wide with excitement as she looked around the arena and the empty seats.

"It ... It looks so different from this angle. WOW. This is amazing."

"One of the best highs in the world is walking down this ramp and hearing the energy of the crowd. It's better than any drug."

"I bet. I have to admit I love it when they chant Ambrose." Karen admitted.

"Really? Does it now?"

"Yeah I can't explain it but it does. When I hear them chant your name a sense of pride. I know it doesn't make sense but knowing about your past and where you are now. I am just so damn proud of you Moxley ... that when the WWE Universe chants for you my heart can't help but jump for joy. You did ... you made it." Karen told him.

Jon stood there holding her hand and listening to her words. "WOW Karen is amazing ... she's been through hell and back yet she's proud of me. She's a giver not a taker... I think... I think ... I'm falling for her hard and fast. I have never met anyone like her before. She's the one I didn't even know I was looking for until she was here." He told himself still staring at Karen who was now blushing once again.

"Sorry I know that sounds a little creepy but it's true."

"No it's ... it's fine." Jon told her. They were now in the ring Jon watched as Karen took it all in.

"I still can't believe I am standing in the middle of this ring. I've dreamed about this moment many many times."

"Really? Tell me about your dream."

"Well it usually ends with a dirty deeds. Well I did have a dream once where I was RKO'd by Randy Orton."

"Awe and here I thought you were perfect then you drop the bomb that you use to like Randy Orton." Jon laughed.

"Well before you hit the main roster mr. I had to root for someone and well he the legend Killer and the viper."

"You do know that I am fighting him tonight in a tag match."

"Oh I know." Karen smiled. "I read the internet."

"So who do you want to win."

Karen smirked "I'll tell you at the end of the match."

"Oh you are so funny." Jon said as he pulled her close to him again and began to tickle her.

"Jon. Jonathon. You are not funny." Karen said in-between her giggles.

"You are really ticklish aren't you."

"N...Noo..." Karen said laughing.

"You are. Aren't you." He laughed as he tickled her to the mat.

Karen was laughing so hard at this point she couldn't form words all she could do was nod her head then she snorted which made her and Jon both laugh as they laid in the ring looking up.

"Looks like we are missing the party." came a voice from the side of the ring. Karen looked over and saw Randy Orton.

"Holy shit. You're Randy Orton."

"Yeah I am darling. Who are you?" He smiled.

Jon helped Karen stand up at this point.

"This is my girl , Karen."

"Hi Karen. Welcome to the mad house." He stated.

"Thanks. It's amazing I can't believe you guys do this almost every night." Karen smiled.

Jon hand his hand softly around her waist holding her close.

"So Ambrose change of plans for tonight. I guess it's going to be a tag match street fight." Randy said.

Karen chuckled " I may not know much about this business. But what the hell is a street fight tag match?"

"I don't really even know myself but that's half the fun." Randy said as he winked at Karen before walking away.

"So Mr. Ambrose." Karen said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Who is going to be your tag partner?"

"I have no idea." He smiled.

That night Karen could just feel the energy of the crowd even from back stage. She still couldn't believe that she was back stage at a house show.

"HI you're Ambrose's girl Karen right?" a female voice said.

Karen turned around and there stood Natalya.

"Yeah... and your Natalya Heart. Wow you are amazing in the ring."

"Awe thanks. Ambrose told me to come and hang out with you show you around a little bit so you don't get board. Want to meet some of the girls?"

Karen was still a little star struck and couldn't really say anything just nodded. Nattie walked her over to some crates that were in the back and there sat Nikki , Rosa and Naomi.

"Ladies this is Karen she is with Ambrose."

"Awe really. That is so sweet he's got a girlfriend."

"Well I wouldn't say I was his girlfriend. I mean I think we are just friends." Karen told them.

"Honey let's be real ... Dean Ambrose invited you to travel with him and he introduced you to Orton as his girl. You're dating him sweet heart." Nikki said with a laugh.

Karen talked to the girls a little more she couldn't believe how nice and funny they were in real life. It was nothing like their characters on TV and Total Diva's didn't really give them justice either.

"So you're a teacher?" Nikki asked Karen.

"Yeah well right now I am just a sub. But it's a job." Karen smiled when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist and lips touch her cheek. The girls couldn't help but awe at the moment.

"Yeah , Yeah. I can be a sweet guy you know." Jon teased them and he grabbed Karen's hand and walked off with her. Karen looked back and waved at the girls.

"You know they are really nice." Karen told him.

"Yeah but be careful wolves like to travel in a packs." Jon laughed.

"Oh you are so funny."

After Jon showered they headed to the car it was dark but you could see the flashes from all of the cameras. As they got into the car Jon gave a little wave.

"Do you ever feel like a monkey in a zoo?" Karen asked.

"Sometimes. It's like they want to document everything I do. It's actually a little creepy but what the hell I guess it's part of the job. I just go to the ring and do my thing what I do outside of that is my business you know." He said.

"yeah that makes sense I get it."

"Who I am with ... well that too is private. I hope you know that I would never publicly talk about you and it's not because I don't want to but it's because what we have is between us. Do you understand stand?" He asked her.

"Yes Jon I understand and I get that. I hope you know that I would never Facebook or Tweet anything about us either."

**A few hours later** they finally arrived at the next town and checked in to the hotel Karen put her bags down by the bed and then began to look around the hotel room starting in the bathroom opening the drawers and everything before finally bouncing on the bed. Jon stood in the door way and watched her.

"What the hell was that?" He laughed.

"What?"

"You totally just checked out this room?"

"Yeah ... Sorry I guess it's a little hotel OCD I guess. I use to work in a hotel in college and well I just do this in every hotel room so that I know things are on the up and up no surprise." Karen said.

Jon just laughed as he put his bags down near the bed as well.

"You look so tired."

"Yeah it's life on the road baby. But I am glad you are here with me. You make it not so lonely."

"I am glad I am here with you too."

Jon placed his hand on her cheek and the other on her waist and he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your amazing comments and reviews! You are all awesome. I am so glad that you are enjoying this story.**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Rated M for Mature Adult Content!**

Chapter 49

Karen loved traveling the last few days with Jon. He was so funny and care free he could always make her laugh. Jon enjoyed having Karen travel with him too.

"I know I've said it before but I am glad that you got to come with me this weekend."

"I am too I have had such an amazing time."

"Me too. Just wait house shows are one thing but Raw and Smackdown those lives crowds well anything can happen."

Karen just smiled this was amazing she was spending time with Jon the most amazing guy she had ever been with before.

Later that Afternoon: They were at the arena Jon was off getting ready for the show so Karen called Terri to check in.

"Hey so have you done it yet?" Terri laughed.

"No. Oh my goss. I haven't." Karen told her friend.

"And why the hell not? Do you not want too?"

"I do ... oh boy I do I mean every time he touches me I am just ... OK well I am not going to finish that thought."

"Look Karen ... you deserve to be happy and I can tell that Jon makes you happy. Yeah you haven't known him very long but who gives a crap. If you like him and he likes you just go for screw everything else."

Karen laughed.

"No Pun intended. I know that you are scared but don't be clearly Jon likes you a lot. He invited you to travel with him. I say go for it ... live a little bit."

"I think you are right. I really want to."

"Then just do it." Terri laughed.

Then Karen called her brother to check in on her dad and how things were going at home. There had been no change and her brother was their taking care of him.

"You're coming home on Wednesday right?" Her brother asked.

"Yes my flight leaves that Morning."

"Good. I am going to need a break." Brian told her.

"I know. Thank you for staying with him so that I can do this. I really needed this time."

"So how is it? Have you met John Cena yet?"

"No ... but I did talk to Nikki Bella the other night."

"WOW ... that is awesome. So did you tell anyone the Diva's that you have a single brother?"

"Nope."

"What really?"

"I hate to break it to you but I think most of them are either married or in a relationship. Well there is Rosa?"

"I've seen her on Total Diva's too much drama." Her brother joked.

"I know I think that would be the case with most if not all the diva's. Any way I gotta go. Thank you again and enjoy watching Raw tonight."

Karen walked back in to the arena and headed for Jon's locker room when she noticed that he was taping the interview with Renee for tonight's show. Karen couldn't help but smile Jon was amazing at what he did. When the interview was over Jon smiled when he saw Karen and motioned for her to come over to him.

"So what did you think?" Jon smiled at Karen.

"Great like always." Karen laughed.

"Would you tell me if I was bad?" Jon teased.

"Not to your face." Karen shot back.

Jon laughed. "Renee you remember Karen?"

"Yeah Hi." She said.

"Hi Renee." Karen said.

"So Jon we are still riding together to Smackdown right?"

"Yeah. Just meet Karen and I after the show and we can head out." Jon said as he grabbed Karen's hand and they walked away.

"Are you hungry?" Jon asked.

"A little are you?"

Jon smiled and nodded as he led her over to catering. They were sitting at the table eating and just talking. When Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Jon."

"Yeah Babe."

"Is your hand on my knee?" Karen asked.

"Maybe." He grinned as he rubbed her leg softly.

Karen smiled at Jon.

When Colby came and sat down.

"Hi Colby." Karen said.

"Hi Karen. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I have had the best time."

"Yeah well I'm glad I mean considering the company."

"Ass!" Jon said.

"Yeah well he's been amazing and I wouldn't want to travel with anyone else."

"See Colby she likes me."

"Yeah all the girls like you." Colby said.

"That's not true." Jon snapped.

"Dude yes it is. We all know it ... you love the ladies and the ladies love you. It's just a fact and to be honest the Ambrose fan girls are nuts."

For some reason that comment pissed Jon off and he got up and stormed out off. Karen just looked over at Colby who rolled his eyes.

"Colby? I may be new around here but what the hell was that about?"

"What? Oh Jon nothing he gets like that sometimes."

"Like what? I don't want to get in the middle of anything but I've never seen him like that?"

"Well that's the real Jon. He's got a heart of gold that one but he does get pissed easily."

"Why did what you say piss him off so badly? I mean I am getting to know the real Jon and he is amazing sweet , kind and caring."

"Damn girl you're gone already." Colby laughed.

"What?" Karen questioned the two toned man sitting across from her.

"You are in love with him already and he is falling for you."

"What?" Karen repeated.

"You love him I can see it in your eyes and they way you two are together. Jon he's into you too. In all the time I've known him I've never seen him so any PDA with anyone unless he is drunk and he's stone cold sober around you honey and he can't seem to not touch you."

"Is that a bad thing? What are you saying?"

"No it's great. But what I am saying is that Jon's never been the committment type. But there is something about you that he's in to. He has a big heart and when he lets someone in that means something." Colby stated.

"I better go talk too him." Karen said as she got up and cleared her and Jon's spot. Before heading off to find him. She looked in the locker room and over by the productions trucks , she even glanced towards the ring but couldn't find him.

"Where the hell is he?" Karen asked herself when she saw Nikki and Brie talking to another back stage.

"OH HI Karen." Nikki said with a smile.

"HI Nikki."

"Brie this is Karen Dean Ambrose's girl." Nikki said all proud.

"No way?" Brie said. "Hi Karen nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So you and Ambrose huh. I thought he prefered strip clubs."

Karen just laughed "Only for bachelor parties."

"Nice!" Nikki said.

"Speaking of Jon have you seen him?"

"John my John?"

"No ... Dean ... Have you seen Dean?"

"I think he was running the stairs. He does that sometimes."

"Thanks. It was really nice to meet you Brie."

"You too Karen."

Karen walked over and found Jon at the bottom of the stairs shadow boxing he looked angry.

"Jon?" Karen said softly.

He didn't say anything to her he just pulled her close to him and gave her a wet wild kiss. He pinned her up against the wall and his tongue entered her mouth and he began to massage hers with his. A slight moan escaped Karen's mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. They were now making out in the stair way. Jon's hands slowly moved under Karen's shirt he slowly grazed her bare skin with his hands. They were getting lost in the moment their eyes locked on each other. Karen's hands slightly tugged on Jon's messy sweaty hair as their tongues were still together. Jon's hands moved down her body again and slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand into her pants.

Karen's heart was racing she didn't want this to stop she was craving his touch she wanted him all of him. Karen slowly pulled away Jon's hand rubbing her softly.

"Jon." Karen said softly and out of breath.

"You taste so good baby." He said kissing her again.

"Jon... not here... not like this." Karen said softly.

"Do you want me?"

"Of course I want you ... I've always wanted you. But not like this ... tell me baby what's wrong?"

Jon pulled his hand out of her pants and backed away from her.

"Jon please tell me? You can tell me anything!"

"Colby is a self righteous ass hole."

"OK?" Karen said as she buttoned her jeans. "That's news?"

"No but the fact that he called me out like that I am not that guy ... not with you. Karen I look at you and I want you all of you ... I hope you know that if we are together I would never cheat on you I would never have sex with another woman. I am not that guy."

"Awe babe is that was this was about?"

"Yes ... Karen you do this to me no other woman has. I want to be a better guy when I am with you and then that sell out comes up and is all he always has time for the ladies. The only woman I want to make time for is you. Karen ... I don't know what it is but ... every time I look at you I just ... I crave you all you. Your touch , your taste. I need you." Jon told her.

Karen was almost in tears.

"Jon I need you too. Every time I look at you ... I fall even more in to you. I feel like a fool ... you know that song "Everytime I look at you" I think it may be an Alan Jackson song ... that doesn't matter but every time I look at you I fall a little deeper ... that songs explains how I feel about you. want you too. I am .. just ... scared."

"Baby ..." Jon said pulling her closer. "What are you scared of? I would never hurt you."

"I know that. I want you Jon and that's what scares me. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you."

Jon pulled Karen close and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I want you tonight Jon. I need you tonight!" Karen said softly as she broke the kiss. His blues eyes staring directly in to her brown eyes.

_"Darling, look at me , I've fallen like a fool for you , Darling, can't you see , I'd do anything you want me to , I tell myself I'm in to deep Then I fall a little farther , Every time you look at me."_

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I love hearing what you have to say you are amazing! :) From the bottom of my heart thank you! :)_**

**_Can't believe we've reached 60 Favorites and 84 Follows. THANKS! :) _**


	50. Chapter 50

**Rated M for Mature : Sexual Content!**

Chapter 50

At the end of the show Jon linked his fingers in to Karen's as they walked out to the car.

"It's only and hour and half drive." He whispered in her ear.

Karen smiled.

"Good." Karen said.

"Yeah. It's a good thing Renee is riding with us or I may just have to pull over on the side of the road and have my way with you."

Karen giggled as she cheeks turned red.

"I love how I can make you blush so easily." Jon told her.

When they got to the car their was Renee leaning up against the door looking on her phone.

"Thought you forgot about me?" she said.

"Nope." Jon said as he popped the truck and tossed his stuff in there. Then went over to the driver's seat.

Renee just looked at him then back at Karen.

"Do you need help?" Karen asked noticed Renee trying to get her back in the car.

"No I got." Renee said.

"OK then." Karen said as she got in to the front.

"Should I let Renee sit in the front?" Karen asked Jon.

"Hell No... you're sitting up her with me sweet heart." Jon said as he kissed Karen's cheek softly as Renee got in the back and slammed the door.

"Are we ready?"

"Oh yeah I am ready." Jon said as he winked at Karen.

Karen couldn't help but giggle.

"How about some road tunes!" Jon said as he began to play with the radio.

"We had this conversation Saturday night Mr." Karen laughed.

"Yeah and if I remember I won that battle."

"Oh see I let you win... and if I remember correctly you said that I could choose the music on Monday night?" Karen giggle.

"No ... you got to choose last night and I listened to a whole Backstreet boy CD ... I mean the whole damn thing. Not again baby please not tonight." Jon begged.

"Awe alright ... I guess I will let you win again and you can choose the tunes." Karen smiled at him.

"Oh my god." Renee said from the back seat.

Jon was fiddling with the dials on the radio when he and Karen looked back at the blonde in the back.

"Problem?" Jon asked.

"No not really. Just playing a twitter. Jon I am hungry can we stop and get something to eat?" Renee asked.

"Are you hungry baby?" Jon asked turning his attention to Karen.

"I could eat something I guess."

"Alright but we are so going through the drive thru."

"Fine." Renee said.

Jon took the next exist and went to the McDonald's.

"Jon really you know I hate McDonald's." Renee said.

"There is a McDonald's or a Taco Belle. I am not stopping at Denny's or the waffle house tonight. I want to get to the hotel." He tried to say with a straight face but once he said hotel he laughed as he grabbed Karen's hand and kissed her cheek.

"I am hungry for you baby." Jon whispered in her ear.

"McDonald's is fine with me or Taco Belle." Karen said quickly. "Renee you can choose."

"Fine McDonald's I guess but the lettuce better not be wilted." She snapped.

They went through the drive thru.

"Baby what do you want."

"I want the house salad and small order of fries and a hot chocolate." Renee said

Jon glared in the review mirror.

"Ummm OK?" He said.

As he told the speaker that order.

"Brown Eyes Sweet heart?" He said looking at Karen.

"Just an Ice Mocha." Karen stated.

"That's it? You didn't eat much at dinner and you are gonna need some energy for what I've got planned for us." He laughed.

"Jon oh my god" Karen said as she blushed.

"What baby just speaking the truth."

Renee rolled her eyes as she listened to their conversation and then let out a sign. She continued to play on her phone.

"Fine I guess I will have ... the Chicken Ranch Mcwrap. Crispy chicken." Karen said.

Jon ordered Karen's food and his and then drove around to pay and get the food. He handed everything to Karen who made sure everything was there. Then she passed out the food.

The next hour seemed to go by slowly ... Renee made small talk about herself. Jon kept looking over at Karen who was listening to Renee.

"So you like your job with WWE?" Karen asked.

"Oh I love it. The super stars and diva's are great. What is it that you do again?" Renee said.

"She's a teacher." Jon said.

"A substitute teacher right now." Karen corrected.

"So basically you baby site?" Renee said.

"No I teach just like a normal teacher I just happen to be in a different room every day."

"That's nice." Renee said.

"Yeah well I like it. When you are teaching a kid who is struggling and that light in their head goes off because the get it. They actually learned something. That feeling is great." Karen said with pride.

"Is teaching something you've always wanted to do?" Renee asked.

"Oh hell now. I actually majored in English/Speech with a minor in communications. But I guess life had other plans." Karen said.

"And sometimes it just takes a minute to get where you need to be." Jon said as he grabbed her hand.

About an hour later: They finally made it back to the hotel. They checked Jon and Karen headed to their room.

Karen did her normal check around the room and then sat on the bed. Jon went into the bathroom to change while Karen changed as well. Jon came out in just gym shorts and no shirt. Karen couldn't help but stare at him he looked so amazing ... everything about him turned Karen on. He made her feel alive.

"Are you checking me out?" Jon smiled.

Karen bit her bottom lip "Yeah. You are so damn hot and you don't even know it."

Jon smiled as he walked over to Karen and pulled her close.

"You are so beautiful Karen." He said while he place one hand on her waist and the other on cheek. He kissed her softly but passionately.

"I want you Karen." Jon told her as he began to kiss her neck.

"I ... hmm want you too Jon." Karen told him.

As Jon began to kiss her neck he sucked on it lightly he moved his hands under her shirt and helped her take it off it dropped to the floor. He looked down at this woman in arms in just a pair of black short and a pink bra. Which he had no trouble unclasping and letting fall to the floor as well. He smiled as he began to kiss her again moving his hands down slowly and slid off her shorts. Karen looked at Jon.

"Don't be shy darling I've got you." He told her as he pulled her into him.

Karen wrapped her arms around him she could feel him through his shorts. She pressed her lips to his as they began to make out it wasn't hot and wild it was sweet and passionate. He laid her on the bed and began to kiss down her body slowly. Karen could feel her heart start to race and her skin was getting hot ... this feeling that she got when he touched her was nothing she had ever felt before. Jon laid soft kisses down her body until he reached the top of her panties he laid another soft kiss. He smiled up at Karen she was gazing back in to her eyes as he slid them off her and stood up and removed his shorts. Karen stared at the amazing man in front of her. He slowly got on top of Karen.

"Do you trust me darling?" Jon said looking down at Karen.

"With ... My Life Jon." Karen said softly.

He placed another soft kiss on her lips before he slowly entered her. Karen closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as a sound she had never heard herself make escaped her mouth. Her body trembled slightly.

"I've got you baby." Jon said as he began to move slowly.

"Jon." Karen said in a moan their eyes locked on each other.

Karen had never felt more connected with another person in her whole life. Jon was amazing with her so kind soft and gentle. This was the night Karen had waited for her whole adult life. Jon was the one she had been waiting for in that moment she was his and he was hers.

**The next morning** Karen woke up in with Jon's arms tightly wrapped around her. She felt his lips touch her shoulder , she pretended to still be asleep when she heard Jon say these words.

"I never want to let you go Karen."

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and comments. They truly mean the world to me so thank so you much! Keep being awesome and I am so glad you are enjoying this story!**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Rated M for Sexual Content!**

Chapter 51

Karen was in the bathroom brushing her teeth getting ready to head to the arena. Jon left a little while ago for some press he was scheduled for. She had the biggest smile on her face last night was perfect. It was everything she thought it would be and so much more. She fixed her hair and make up and then checked herself out in the mirror. When there was a knock on the door.

Karen answered it with a smile to see Renee standing there with two cups of coffee and doughnuts.

"Hey Karen is Jon here?" She asked.

"No he had press this morning. Why?"

"Oh well we usually meet for coffee and doughnuts." Renee said.

"Right? Every Tuesday you bring Jon coffee and doughnuts?" Karen asked as she opened the door a little more and Renee came into the room.

"Yeah." Renee smiled.

"Alight ... I'm sorry you can think I am a bitch or whatever ... but what the hell is your deal? I mean for real? Did you really think that Jon would want to have coffee and doughnuts with you when his girlfriend is here?"

Renee laughed "So you think you're his girlfriend. Oh my gosh ... that is so sweet. I hate to break it to you sweet heart but he's not the commitment type. Once he gets bord with you he will move on."

"To what you? A talentless bitch?" Karen said.

"You're just jealous of what Jon and I have!"

"Jealous that you have coffee and doughnuts every Tuesday ... right I am mad with jealously." Karen told her.

"Please you are not Jon's type he'll get bord with you and come back to me."

"You know Renee I use think all your haters were full of shit. I would say no she can't be that bad yeah she needs to work on her commentating skills but she is probably a sweet person. Thank you for proving your haters right. I am telling you right now ... fuck with my relationship with Jon ... oh I wont hesitate to hunt you down and kick your smug blonde Canadian ass. Got it!" Karen said inches from the blondes face.

"Hey Honey did I miss something?" Jon said coming into the room.

"OH Jon ... she's nuts. I just came to offer her doughnuts and coffee and she like totally started attacking my career and then she threaten me."

Jon looked over at Karen who rolled her eyes.

"Renee I think you need to leave." Jon stated.

"Jon please... no.. listen ..." She said.

"Renee now. I want to be alone with my girlfriend." Jon told her.

"Oh my god she wasn't kidding you are actually calling her your girlfriend? Really Jon? Her? You can't be serious. Well you will probably keep it a secret any way like you did with us."

"For the last time bitch ... there was no you and Jon ... for crying out fucking loud. Just because you ride with someone on Mondays and Tuesday does not mean you are in a relationship and if you did sleep with fine. But that will never happen again because he has me. So if I remember correctly my boyfriend asked you to leave." Karen snapped.

Jon just stood there and watched Karen ... Renee left the room as Karen picked up the box of doughnuts and chucked them at the door Jon stepping out-of-the-way just in time so he wasn't hit with a flying pastry.

"Hi Darlin." Jon said with a grin.

"Hey lover." Karen said still fuming.

"Calm down she isn't worth it."

"I'm sorry but I just ... the way she talks about you like ... it just pisses me off. Stupid bitch." Karen stated.

Jon leaned against the way just staring at Karen.

"Are ya done?" He laughed.

"Yeah ... wait you're not mad?"

"No... I have to admit you're sexy when you get angry it's a total turn on." Jon smiled as walk walking over to her." Listen Renee's a bitch everyone knows it and we just put up with it."

"Then why do you ride with her?" Karen asked annoyed.

"Because Summer's been with Byron and Seth can't ride with me because of all the kayfabe bull shit and by Monday baby I am so tired that I just let her drive." He told Karen as he pulled her into him.

"That makes sense but I don't trust her."

"You have nothing to worry about. Listen to me baby..." Jon said as he sat on the bed and pulled Karen into his lap. " I know what Seth told you and he's right ... I am not proud of who I use to be. I've never been the commitment type of guy ... but I want to be. For you ... you gave me a gift last night one that I will treasure. You trusted me enough to let me in ... and I never want to hurt you. I belong to you now darlin. All of me." He told her as he put his hand on her cheek his thumb rubbing her cheek. Jon kissed her passionately.

Karen pulled away with a smile "Don't start something you can't finish."

Jon laughed as he pressed his forehead into her "I've awaken a beast haven't I?"

"You have no idea." She told him as she pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss.

Later that afternoon: Karen was hanging out with Nikki , Brie and Nattie at the arena.

"So are you and Ambrose coming out with us tonight?" Nikki asked.

"Out where?"

"So some random club." Brie said.

"So is this like Brie Mode?" Karen laughed.

"Oh My Goss... Karen I totally want to see you in Brie Mode!" Nikki laughed.

"Well the last time I was that drunk it was on Jager and I totally puked in the parking lot of some random dive bar my friends took me too. You know the kind of bars where you pee standing up because you don't dare to sit." Karen laughed.

"Honey you are awesome. Where have you been hiding?"

Karen smiled "Haven't been hiding just living life in Michigan."

"You!" A angry female voice said coming up to them.

"Me?" Karen said looking at Summer.

"Did you call my bestie a bitch?"

"Which bestie are we talking about?"

"Renee don't play dumb?" Summer said.

"Yeah I did. I just call them like I see them."

"Yeah well just because your sleeping with Ambrose doesn't mean you can be a bitch to my friend. We all know what you and Ambrose have isn't serious he's gonna dump you when something better comes along. Which wont be long I mean really look at you ... you're just a lucky fan girl." Summer said.

"Yeah well if that is true ... it was a fangirls dream come true. But I am here to stay ... so tell your bestie if she's got a problem with me come and deal with me herself and don't send Fandago's leftovers." Karen stated.

Summer angry walked away.

"Ummm what the hell was that about?" Nikki said.

Karen went on to tell them the whole story.

"You're kidding? That is so messed up!" Nattie said.

"I know right ... I was like what the hell? Look I know what me and Jon have is real and if Renee wants to play games ... well then bitch game on."

"Karen I have to say I like the this sassy you. The more we get to know each other the more I think you should be a WWE diva."

Karen chuckled "Me a diva? Oh hell no ... general manager ... yes! Commentator maybe. But Diva Nope!"

After the smackdown taping Karen was waiting for Jon outside of the locker room she was leaning up against the door texting Terri. Who was giving her all kinds of funny messages about the night before.

"You ready Baby?" She heard in her ear.

"Yeah."

They headed back to the hotel when Jon's phone range it was Nick asking if they were coming out to the club. Karen was standing next to her suit case looking for something.

"No I think we are going to stay in." He told him as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Karen asked turning around she was standing there in just a long t-shirt.

"Nick he wanted to know if we were going out?" Jon said.

"Do you want too?" Kare said.

"Nope. I know something else that we can do." He said as he began to nibble on her neck.

"Yeah." Karen smiled.

Jon slowly moved his hand under her shirt and grazed his hand across her panties before he slide them down and began to massage her softly.

"Hmm J... Jon." she whimpered.

"How are you feeling baby? Everything alright?" He asked her softly as he continued.

Karen leaned her head back his touch was a drug to her one that she was no addicted to ... it felt amazing. She couldn't speak she just nodded as he slide off her shirt and began to kiss down her should and softly kissed her chest. With his other hand he began to massage her chest while his other hand continued.

Karen began helped him take off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants. As they started to make out heavily. They finally made their way over to the bed. Jon trusting slowly in to her , Karen slowly moving her hips to match him.

"Jon ..." Karen moaned softly.

"Yeah baby?" He answered.

"Don't be so gentle this time!" Karen said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his.

That night they were once again with each other Karen calling out his name in pure pleasure and delight. She was falling in love with Jon there was no doubt about that ... he was falling in love with her too. He just didn't know how to tell her.

**The next Morning at the Airport:**

"I don't want to leave you." Karen said.

"I know ... I don't want you to leave me. You should just come to Vegas with me."

"Soon. But I need to be getting back to work and my mom will be pissed if I don't come home."

"I know. Call me when you land please."

"Of course I will ... you call me too!" Karen smiled.

"Every damn day I will call you."

They heard the announcement that Karen's flight was boarding. Jon pulled her into a hug.

"I hate this just so know." He told her in her ear.

"I do too. Have fun on your days off and we will see each other soon."

"Damn right we will." He said as he looked around he didn't see anyone with a camera he was also wearing a hat so he pressed his lips to Karen for a deep good-bye kiss.

Karen waved as she boarded the plane. He waved back with a smile.

"I think I love you Karen Marie."

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your amazing comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think! :) I am truly grateful for all of your kind words and support for this story! _**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

_"I held up my tiny green turtle. "I've already named him . . . Dribble! Isn't that a great name for a turtle?" My mother made a face. "I don't like the way he smells," she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. I put my nose right down close to him. I didn't smell anything but turtle. So Dribble smells like turtle, I thought. Well, he's supposed to. That's what he is! "And I'm not going to take care of him either," my mother added. "Of course you're not," I told her. "He's my turtle. And I'm the one who's going to take care of him." "You're going to change his water and clean out his bowl and feed him and all of that?" she asked. "Yes," I said. "And even more. I'm going to see to it that he's happy!" This time my mother made a funny noise. Like a groan. I went into. my bedroom. I put Dribble on top of my dresser. I tried to pet him and tell him he would be happy living with me. But it isn't easy to pet a turtle. They aren't soft and furry and they don't lick you or anything. Still, I had my very own pet at last. Later, when I sat down at the dinner table, my mother said, "I smell turtle. Peter, go and scrub your hands!" Some people might think that my mother is my biggest problem. She doesn't like turtles and she's always telling me to scrub my hands. That doesn't mean just run them under the water. Scrub means I'm supposed to use soap and rub my hands together. Then I've got to rinse and dry them. I ought to know by now. I've heard it enough! But my mother isn't my biggest problem. Neither is my father. He spends a lot of time watching commercials on TV. That's because he's in the advertising business. These days his favorite commercial is the one about Juicy-O. He wrote it himself. And the president of -the Juicy-O company liked it so much he sent my father a whole crate of Juicy-O for our family to drink. It tastes like a combination of oranges, pineapples, grapefruits, pears, and bananas. (And if you want to know the truth, I'm getting pretty sick of drinking it.) But Juicy-O isn't my biggest problem either. My biggest problem is my brother, Farley Drexel Hatcher. He's two-and-a-half years old. Everybody calls him Fudge. I feel sorry for him if he's going to grow up with a name like Fudge, but I don't say a word. It's none of my business. Fudge is always in my way. He messes up everything he sees. And when he gets mad he throws himself flat on the floor and he screams. And he kicks. And he bangs his fists. The only time I really like him is when he's sleeping. He sucks four fingers on his left hand and makes a slurping noise. When Fudge saw Dribble he said, "Ohhhhh see!" And I said, "That's my turtle, get it? Mine! You don't touch him." Fudge said, "No touch." Then he laughed like crazy."_

Karen sat on the stool in front of her 4th grade class reading from "A Tale of a Fourth Grade Nothing."

"Alright friends now for social studies this afternoon we are going to work on our state packets." Karen told them. "From what I understand you were each given two states for your projects that you will be presenting at the end of next week?"

"Yes Ms. Riley." one of the students say.

"OK ... well for the next few minutes that is what I would like you to work on ... now I got the netbook card from the library and we have a few I Pads you can use for your research. But remember to give credit to your sources and don't forget about a good old friend ...called Mr. Book." Karen laughed. "Books are just as good if not better than the internet and another reminder Wikipedia is not a reliable source my friends. Now I expect there to be a little talking but the volume needs to stay at a 3 out of 10. I don't want to have to take recess time away." Karen warned them as they began to work.

For the next 40 minutes Karen walked around the room helping her students with their Social Studies packet. Then she took her students outside for recess. Some were tossing the football around , others were playing basketball and the rest were off on the playground.

"Ms. Riley want to play lighting?" One of the boy asked.

"I don't know I am really good." Karen said as she walked over to them and started to play. She made it through a few rounds and then she let the kid behind her get her out.

"Your out Ms. Riley." said the little boy.

"I know ... I can't believe you got me out Spencer." Karen told him as he hugged her.

Karen walked over to were the boys were playing football when she felt her phone Vibrate in her pocket. Karen opened it and it was a Text from Jon it was a picture of him at the airport.

"Made it home and I can't wait to see your beautiful face."

It had been almost 2 weeks since Karen and Jon had seen each other , Karen wanted to travel with him again but she just couldn't get away from work and she needed to be in Michigan to help take care of her dad. But she begged and pleaded with her brother to give her a few more days off because Jon didn't have to be to work until Sunday so Karen was going to Vegas.

"Awe lover I am so proud of you! You sent me a selfie and a text."

A few minutes later her phone buzzed again.

"Can't take the credit Claudio did it for me."

"Still you are looking Hot! Can't wait to see you."

"Not I look horrible. Call me when you get out of work."

"Done!"

Karen looked at the time and blew the whistle and took her students inside. They cleaned up the class room and got ready to go home. Karen took her students to the bus and then she began to write her sub note. While calling Jon.

"Are you home yet?" Karen asked.

"Yes I did. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Why what's tomorrow? I am confused?" Karen laughed.

"Well my amazing , beautiful girlfriend is coming to town and I have some naughty things planned." Jon said with a laugh.

"Really do you know. Sounds like your girlfriend is a lucky lady."

"She has no idea how lucky."

"Damn it." Karen said.

"What what's wrong?" Jon asked with concern.

"Nothing ... I am just leaving a note for the teacher and I actually wrote she's a lucky lady."

Jon couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny I have to start all over."

"Just use white out babe."

Karen laughed "Duh why didn't I think of that."

Karen began to white out the that sentence.

"Call me tonight." Jon told her.

"I will."

Karen was in the office signing out for the day when another teacher came up to her.

"Karen I am so glad I caught you please ... please tell me that you are available the rest of the week. I have a conference on for the next two days and I need a sub."

"Sorry Jodi I can't." Karen said simply.

"Some one already got you didn't they ... it was Deb wasn't it."

"No it wasn't me." Deb said coming to the office. "I was actually coming to find her now."

"Sorry to disappoint you both but I am actually going out-of-town."

"Really where?" Jodi asked.

"I am going to Los Vegas."

"No way you are gonna have so much fun."

"Have you ever been?" Karen laughed.

"No but what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Jodi laughed.

"You have no idea how right you are." Karen smiled.

That night after making dinner and getting her dad settled in bed. Karen went to her room and turned on some music and began to pack for her trip. She didn't know what to take. Jon wouldn't give her any hints as to what was they were going to be doing. So she got out her phone and called Jon.

"Hey beautiful I was hoping you'd call." Jon said.

"You can call me too you know. Like at 2 in the morning when your on the road."

"I know and I do baby. So what are you doing?" Jon asked her.

"Packing for some important trip I am taking."

"Yeah where are you headed?"

"To see some hot , sexy amazing guy in Vegas."

"He sounds like a lucky guy."

"Nope I am the lucky one." Karen said. "So what the hell am I suppose to pack?"

"Nothing."

"Cloths Jon ... I think I am going to need clean cloths."

"Not for what I have in mind."

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I love that laugh and I can not wait to see you. I don't care what you wear baby you will always look beautiful to me."

"Awe lover that is so sweet."

"Yeah well don't be telling the whole about that."

"Oh your secrete is safe with me."

They talked for a while more while Karen folded and packed her cloths. They found it so easy to talk to each other about anything, Karen opened up to him about her fears and frustrations when it came to her father. While Jon opened up about his past and of course his wrestling. That night Karen went to get her mom from work on the way home they began to talk.

"I really hope you do have fun." Dawn told her.

"Thank you mom and I will. Jon is amazing , he is everything I thought he would be and 100 times more. I can't explain it but he is just ... he is who I have been waiting my whole life to find." Karen said.

"I can see you are smitten with him."

"I think it's more than smitten at this point. Do I dare say that I am in love with him." Karen said with a smile.

"Karen is that why you went to the doctor when you got back a few weeks ago?"

"What?" Karen questioned as she looked at her mom. "Yes ... I got on the pill because I love Jon I do but neither of us is ready for a baby. So yes that is why I went to the doctors."

"You do know that is not 100 %." Dawn said.

"Yes mom I know ... you were on the pill when you got pregnant with me." Karen said.

"Look I know you've always wanted to have kids and be married. Is Jon he one for all of that?"

"Mom I just don't know. Right now we are still getting to know each other we are talking and getting really close I feel like I can tell him anything and he tells me everything. The rest I guess we will figure out. I know this isn't easy for you ... letting me go but I do need to live my life. I know it's hard for you to take care of Dad on your own so maybe ...just maybe we should think about putting him in a home." Karen said.

"Right put your dad in a home so that you can what? Travel around the world with your wrestler?"

"Mom that is not what I ment and you know that." Karen said.

"I know.. sorry I am just tired and it was a long day at work."

"I get that I was just saying it is something to start thinking about."

"You know why I wont do that." Dawn said.

Karen didn't say anything to her mom as she pulled into the drive way. They went in to the house Karen helped her mom get his night pills and then told them both good night. She laid down and couldn't help but text Jon.

"Good Night!"

"Good Night. I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

Karen had trouble actually falling asleep because she was just so excited to see Jon. Her heart began to race and she could feel her cheeks flush at just the thought of him. Karen was awake a half and hour before her alarm went off she jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. It was still cold in Michigan but knew it was warm in Vegas she wore a pair of comfortable black capris pants a grey tank top and she tossed on her Shield hoodie. She put on light make up and blow dried her hair. She put on her tennis shoes then took her stuff out to the car.

"Someone is in a hurry." Her brother laughed.

"Yeah well I don't want to miss my flight." Karen told him.

She said good-bye once again to her mom and dad then her brother drove a little over and hour to the air port.

"Have fun and be safe." Her brother said as he walked her into the airport.

"I will be. Thank you for everything. If your lucky I will bring you home something."

"I could really use a Las Vegas show girl." He laughed.

"Good to know." Karen laughed back.

The whole flight seemed like it took forever in Karen's mind. The old couple next to her wanted to make small talk which Karen did , but all she could really think about was Jon and his amazing arms and being wrapped up in them. Finally their flight landed and Karen got off the plane and headed to baggage claim when she saw him ... standing there in Jeans and a button down shirt holding a simple bouquet of flowers. She was smiling ear to ear as she rushed over to him he didn't hesitate on moment as he pulled her into him. Karen looked up and him and he looked down at her.

"I missed you Brown Eyes." He said in his raspy voice as kissed her lips quickly but gently. The he handed her the flowers.

"I missed you too and these are beautiful thank you."

Jon grabbed her bag then her hand interlocking their fingers as they headed to his car. Karen had never been to Vegas before so everything was new and different to her she couldn't help but want to look at everything as Jon sped down the road to his place. Jon asked her about her flight and Karen mentioned the little old couple she talked with.

"So are you going to tell me what you have planned now?"

"Nope." Jon grinned as he reached over and placed his hand on Karen's knee. "Trust me darling."

* * *

**_Thank You so much for your comments and reviews! They do truly mean a lot to me so thank you so much! Keep being wonderful and letting me know what you think! :) _**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

They reached Jon's apartment and went inside. Karen looked around and couldn't help but smile she was a little surprised how simple it was there really wasn't much to his place. Simple and to the point she liked it. Karen followed Jon as he carried her bag to the bedroom. He put them down in front of the closest and then suddenly pulled Karen into him and kissed her wildly.

"Hello to you too." Karen said as she slowly pulled away.

His arms still wrapped around her he smiled down at her. "HI." He told her as he kissed her again.

"You smell good!" Karen laughed as she laid her head on his chest.

Jon giggle while he held her in his arms they didn't say anything for a few moments they just enjoyed being in each others embrace.

Jon looked down at her with one arm still wrapped around her waist the other hand on her face he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I missed you."

"Awe I missed you too." She said.

"I can't wait to spend these next few days with you." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yep."

" Do you have anything special planned?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah ..."

"Yeah like what?" Karen question still wrapped in his arms.

"A little of this ..." He began as he began nibble at her neck. "and a little of this." He told her as he kissed her lips and unzipped her Shield hoodie she was wearing. "And a lot of this."

About an hour later Karen was wrapped in Jon's arms as they laid in bed.

"Well I think I am going to like Vegas." Karen smiled.

"Vegas looks good on you." Jon teased as he looked under the sheet.

Karen couldn't help but blush.

"Oh ... the things you do to me Ambrose... you have no idea."

Jon smiled as kissed her lips softly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Karen said sitting up. "Do you want me to make us something."

"Oh no dear ... I am going to take care of you the next few days."

"Oh really? Well you are going a great job so far."

"What do you feel like?"

"I don't know ... Chinese?"

"Perfect." Jon said he got up tossed on some clothes. "I will be back." He said as he leaned over the bed and kissed her again.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah ... tonight we'll stay in ... I'll grab some take out."

Karen smiled and nodded as she watched him as he grabbed his wallet and keys and left. She laid back on the bed and thought about the amazing time she was having. She felt so relaxed and comfortable.

"Oh Jon ... I love you ... I want to tell you but I don't want to run in the other direction." She told herself.

Karen got up and showered then tossed on a pair of shorts and another tank top and sat on the couch. She got out her phone and texted Terri.

"Made it safely to Vegas! Having a great time so far."

"I bet :) What have you seen so far? I want pictures!"

"LOL Can't have pictures of what I've seen so far ... "

"Naughty ... Naughty LOL! Glad you are having a good time ... relax and enjoy."

"Thanks and I will."

Karen called her brother and checked in on things at home things were going fine. Then she checked Facebook and then Twitter.

"Having a great time in Vegas with my Bae! He's a dream come true! # love # whathappensinvegas"

Then she looked around on Facebook and updated her status there as well.

"In Las Vegas! Who says dreams can't come true."

When Jon came back in with food in hand. Karen got up and helped him with the food.

"Hmm smell good." Karen said as she looked around for plates and silverware.

"Not as good as you do." Jon said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hmmm what is that?"

"Dove Cucumber Melon body wash." Karen laughed.

"I like it." He grinned as he nibbled her neck and the reached behind her and pulled out a couple of forks.

"You don't have much in your kitchen do you?"

"No ... I am rarely ever here."

They sat on the couch and began to eat and just make small talked.

"Thank You!" Karen said look over at Jon.

"For what I havent' done anything."

"Yes you have ... it may not seem like much but thank you for inviting me to spend time with you here in Vegas."

"Babe I just had to see you ... yeah we talk on the phone everyday and I know you've had a shitty few weeks. With all the shit going on with your dad and everything. Karen I don't know how you deal with all that. I mean ... I know I'm not there with you but I feel like you do everything for them ... for your family and what do you get out of it? You need to start taking care of yourself and well that is where I come in." He smiled as he pulled her into him and they cuddled on the couch.

"Jon I don't need anything ... I just do it because I have to. If I don't who will." Karen stated.

"I know that babe but you do everything ... you pay all the bills , you run that house. I just ... I just hate seeing you so stressed out over shit like this. It's like they don't appreciate you."

"I know it seems like that but ... I guess I just let it go on so long that I don't have a choice anymore. I mean after my dad got sick my life completely stopped."

"What do you mean?"

"I just ... I had to be home with my dad in the evenings while my mom was at work. Then I work during the day. I mean I did go to a couple of movies on the weekend but I wasn't free to come and go like I wanted. WOW that sounds really selfish... I don't mean it to sound that way ... it was just annoying."

"Baby you are far from selfish you are fucking saint ... taking care of a man who treated you like shit. I know you say you don't have a choice but you do Karen. You need to live your life ... your life with me." Jon said.

Karen smiled " You want me in your life?"

"Umm considering what we did this after noon and I plan to do with you tonight. Damn right I want you in my life ... Karen you're my girl now."

Karen bit her bottom lip and just stared into Jon's blue eyes.

"Thank you for coming into my life... you saved me in every way a person can be saved." Karen said then she started laughing.

"What?"

"Sorry ... I really did mean that but it so just sounded like I quoted the Titanic. But from the bottom of my heart Jon ... you mean the world to me. And well now I wont need to stab myself with a fork." Karen laughed.

"Again I say what the hell?" He laughed.

"I told my Aunt Maggie a few months ago that if nothing in my life changed soon I would have to stab my eyes out with a fork. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"Those days when I felt like I was slipping ... slipping into that dark I would just put in my ear bud and watch your old Moxley promos. Those words got me through some really rough days."

"Well I can't say I understand because I was just going my thing but I am glad because now you are here with me." He said as he kissed her softy.

"There's no place I'd rather be."

That night they spent a relaxed evening together watching movies and just being together. However half way through the second movie they began to make out like two high school kids. He grabbed her hand and led her in to his room.

The next morning Karen awake with Jon's arms around her.

"Thank You Lord. This isn't a dream." She said to herself as she watched Jon sleep.

She went to get out of bed when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the bed.

"And where are you going missy?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"I was going to shower and then make you breakfast. I need to take care of my man!"

"I told you it's my job to take care of you. So please come back to bed."

"Jon it's 9 am shouldn't we get up?"

"Nope not yet ... just a few more minutes." He told her as he pulled her into him.

"Really Jon? This early in the morning." Karen blushed.

"What can I say ... I have a sexy girlfriend." He told her as he kissed her again while slowly moving his hand up her leg.

"Jon ...hmmm..w...what are you doing?"

"Taking care of my girl." He told her.

A few hours later the finally got out of bed and got ready for the day. They were in the car but Jon still wouldn't tell Karen anything about what they were doing.

"We are here."

"Where?"

"Well I am going to work out ... you my dear are having a spa day." He beamed.

"Really Jon ... you didn't have to ..."

"I told you I want to take care of you ... and to be honest it really wasn't my idea ... it was Leighla."

Karen laughed "It's that like Colby's woman?"

"Yep ... I called him ... for advice ... I have to admit babe I don't know how to do this whole boyfriend thing ... so he talked to her and they suggested this. I hope you like it."

"Awe Jon I love it." She told him as she kissed his cheek.

Karen went in and began her spa day she had honestly never done anything like this before but it was a sweet gesture. It started with a massage , then a facial and she even got a manny , peddy. She ended her time with a hair cut complete with blonde highlights in her brown hair. When Karen came out a few hours later there stood Jon.

"Wow You look amazing ... but before we start our night out on the town I think you need one more thing."

"What?"

"These." Jon said as he handed her a sack of clothes.

"Jon did you go through my bags?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Karen went in to the bathroom and changed her clothes ... she was impressed that Jon actually picked out a cute outfit ... it was her nice jeans ... black low-cut spaghetti strap shirt and her red leather jacket. Along with her black boots.

"Better?" Karen said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! So you ready for me to show you Las Vegas." He said as he took her hand.

"You mean there is more to this town than just your bed room?"

"Yep." He said with a laugh.

That night they had dinner and then ended up at a bar where they ran into some of Jon's Vegas Buddies. Jon had his arm around Karen while they were just talking and hanging out. Taking a few pictures here and there. It was just a nice evening out on the town.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes I am having a great time." She said as she sipped from her drink.

"Good." He told her.

"One more stop before we head home." Jon told her.

"Really and where is that?" Karen said as Jon grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"You are just going to need to wait and see."

They walked a few blocks when Karen's face lit up like the fourth of July. There is was all lit up at night the Bellagio dancing fountains.

"Jon ... it's... it's beautiful." Karen said as she hurried up to the fence.

Jon smiled as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulled her into him holding her hands in his. They stood there a few minutes ... Jon couldn't help but smile watching the fountain.

"It's amazing isn't it Jon." Karen beamed.

"Yes it is." he said not even looking at the fountain but looking at Karen.

He kissed her cheek softly and whispered in her ear.

"I'm in love with you Karen."

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! Keep being wonderful and letting me know what you think! :)**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter! **_


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

**A few days later:** Karen slowly opened her eyes and rolled over and noticed Jon wasn't in the bed. She looked at the clock and it was like 5 am.

"I wonder where he is?" Karen said to herself. She slowly got up and walked into living room she saw Dean sitting on the couch talking on his phone.

He winked at Karen who smiled back at him. She knew by the way he sounded he must be in the middle of a phone interview , so she went to the kitchen since they were up she thought the might as well make a quick breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Jon smiled when he came into the kitchen.

"Well since we are both up I thought I would make us a little breakfast."

"Really? I thought I was taking care of you?"

"Yes ... and you have done an amazing job .. but now it's my turn to take care of you!" Karen said as she kissed his lips.

"I guess I could let you do that just this once." He grinned.

"Good! So was that another phone interview?"

"Yeah ... East cost time ... bastards." Jon laughed.

"Well I think you sounded so hot! I mean talking about kicking Seth's ass." Karen grinned.

"Yeah?" He said as he pulled her close.

"Oh yeah!" She said as she reached around him and grabbed a strawberry and fed it to him. He grinned as he ate it.

"I am liking your shirt!" Jon grinned looking at her wearing his Dean Unstable Ambrose shirt.

"Yeah .. it's kind of my boyfriends."

"Well he is on lucky man."

"I am the lucky one." she smiled.

"You know I meant what I said right? I do love you ... You know I can get a kick ass promo ... I can talk to complete strangers about my career. But ... it's... hard for me to form words to tell you how I feel." He told her as he pulled her into him and placed his forehead on hers.

"Jon ... I love you enough for me. I love you too!"

"You do?"

"Of course I do ... you are amazing ... and you are everything I have ever wanted in a man and more. I love you Jon."

"Breakfast can wait!" Jon grinned as he kissed her.

Karen couldn't form words as she just nodded while she kissed him back.

Jon and Karen had an amazing time in Vegas just the two of them she met a few of his buddies and he took her around and showed her some of the sights. But as they say all good things must come to an end. Jon had to head back to work and Karen needed to get home.

"I don't want to go on this tour without you." Jon said as they were packing in his room.

"I know but you will be fine you are gonna get in that ring and do your thing." Karen smiled.

"Babe you are amazing ... "

"Jon I'm not. Look I know that we aren't going to be able to see each other all the time and yes that sucks but it just means when we do get to see each other it will be that much better." Karen said as she moved closer to him and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Yeah ... well I have to say ... the high light of this week was not even leaving this bed."

Karen laughed as she shook her head as she went back to packing.

"Oh here... you may want this back." Karen said as she went to take off his old CZW shirt off.

"You can take it off ... for me anytime baby... what you got on under that?" He laughed while watching Karen take off his sweatshirt. "Damn it ... a tank top ... well shit."

Karen laughed as she tossed it him.

"You think your funny?" Jon grinned.

"Me oh I am a laughing fucking riot." Karen laughed as Jon came over to her and began to tickle her and she was laughing so hard he pushed the suit cases off the bed and laid her down while still tickling her.

"H..hey ... I was almost done packing." Karen got out while still laughing.

"We have a few hours." Jon said.

**A few hours later:** Karen and Jon were at the airport in Vegas when she got out her camera and took yet another picture of the two of them together. She was going with him to the house show and then heading back to Michigan after that. When a few fangirls came up to him.

"OH my Goss... You are totally Dean Ambrose right?"

"Nope not him." He said with a laugh. Karen giggled two and then hit him in the arm.

"Yes ladies this is the one and only Dean Ambrose." Karen smiled.

"Can we get a picture with you?" One of them asked.

Jon smiled and just nodded.

"Here I'll take it for you." Karen offered with a smile the girl handed her the camera. Then the two girls went and posed with Dean Ambrose ... he was giving a funny face with the peace sign.

"Alright ... One ... Two ... Three." Karen said as she clicked the picture.

"Thank you so much ... Dean ... you are like my hero you have no idea." The one girl said.

Then he signed something for them before they walked away.

"Sorry. If that bothered you." Jon said as he put his arm around Karen.

"Why would that bother me? Is it annoying to be spotted in and airport? Yes ... but it's who you are Mr. Number Two baby face. You just made those fans girls day ... I am glad I could help."

"You continue to amaze me." He stated as they got on the plane.

A few hours later the landed and headed to the arena for the house show.

"I'm glad I got you to change your flight!" Jon grinned.

"I really didn't have a choice did I?"

"Nope not really." He smiled.

They arrived at the arena before they even got out of the car they could hear the fans cheering. Nattie was over there signing autographs and posing for pictures.

"Welcome back to the mad house." Karen smiled.

"Yeah well at least you're with me darlin'." He smiled as he kissed her hand.

They were now heading into the arena and Jon did something that took Karen by surprise he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Jon?" Karen whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean people can see us?"

"I don't care. I told you I don't want to hide you ... but what we do is no ones business. I just want them to know that I am taken."

"You are by who? I find her ... I stab her with a fork!" Karen laughed.

"Babe we really need to do something about you stabbing people with silverware." He laughed back at her.

"Yeah well ... I learn from the best ... never forget that Moxley."

Karen watched stayed backstage and talked with Nattie during the house show.

"So are you having a good time?" Nattie asked.

"Yes it's been amazing ... Jon is so great ..."

"I have to say happy looks good on him." Nattie said. "So have you ever thought about traveling with him full-time?"

"Well I would like to be with him more often yes , but right now my life just wont let me do that. Besides I doubt Jon would want me to be with him all the time either."

"I don't know he talks about you a lot." Nattie told her.

"What?"

"Yeah we were in catering last week and Renee and Summer sat with him and Seth. Anyone he couldn't stop talking about you ... he said something about how he couldn't wait to show you Vegas and he thought it was cute that you were finger painting or something?" Nattie laugh.

"Jon did really?"

Nattie nodded.

"Oh and by the way I wasn't finger painting my preschoolers where and well let's just say one little 4-year-old got touchy so I sent the picture to Jon." Karen laughed as she took out her phone and showed Nattie the picture of the 4 years olds hand print on her shirt near her boob.

"That did not happen."

"yeah well it happens. The shitty part about the whole thing is that was my favorite shirt." Karen smiled.

After the show Jon signed a few more autographs and then headed to the car.

"I don't want to take you to the airport." Jon stated.

"I know you don't ... I don't want to go either but we both have to work and my brother needs a break from my dad." Karen told him.

"Yeah , Yeah." Jon said with a smile.

Before Karen boarded the plane Jon pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you ... never forget that." he told her.

"I love you too."

**Karen landed in Michigan a few hours later** - Terri and Parker were there to meet her.

"Thank you for picking me up. I know it's super early in the morning." Karen told her.

"Yeah no problem." Terri said.

"Yeah well you owe me big time!" Parker said.

"Awe I know ... how about breakfast at IHop?" Karen offered.

"That's a start ... but I might need more." Parker grinned.

"Yeah Yeah!"

After a nice breakfast they dropped Parker off at school and then Terri took Karen home.

"How was it?" Brian asked.

"Amazing and just what I needed. You have no idea."

"Where's my Vegas Show girl?" He laughed.

"Sorry but I did bring you home a T-shirt and key chain."

"Thanks... and let me guess you got a shot glass or two?" He said.

"Yes I did." Karen told him as she took her stuff in her room and began to unpack. She noticed a box with a bow on it with a card.

"I miss you already! I hope you like it! Love Jon!"

Karen opened the box and it was a simple circled diamond necklace.

"OH my God." Karen said as she looked at she was almost in tears! When her phone buzzed it was Jon calling her already.

" Thank you so much lover ... I love it!" Karen beamed.

"I'm glad ... I had no idea what the hell I was doing the sales lady said you would like!"

"I do. Thank you! But you didn't have to get me anything." She told him.

"I wanted to. I wanted to show you that even if we can't be together all the time I am still with you and I love!"

"I love you too."

"But you know I do have one problem." He told her.

"What? What's that?"

"My bed is lonely without you in it!" He stated.

"Awe I know ... and it better stay that way."

Jon laughed "You're the only woman I want in my bed."

"Good." Karen smiled. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yeah well I am waiting to do another radio interview and then we are going to a children's hospital."

"Awe ... well have fun and good luck tonight."

"I love you Karen."

"I love you Jon."

That afternoon Karen spent it doing laundry and taking care of her dad. Then she got out her computer she hadn't really been on Twitter or Facebook for the last couple of days ... and she couldn't believe what she saw when she logged in.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! Keep being wonderful and letting me know what you think! :)**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes in the last Chapter! **_


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"What the hell?" Karen said as she scrolled through twitter.

There were pictures of Dean and Renee "arriving" at Raw together. Then they were pictures of Karen and Jon at the house show yesterday. Karen began to read the comments.

"See they aren't dating he has a girlfriend ... it's not Renee."

"Dean and Renee are dating ... that girl was just a fan." Another fan said.

Then it got a little worse as Karen scrolled down ... there were no rumors about how Karen broke up Dean and Renee and she was a slut and on and on. Some were confused because Renee implied that she and Dean were together over the weekend when they weren't. But she did find that more people were supportive of her and Dean rather than Dean and Renee.

Karen got out her phone and called Jon.

"Hey Beautiful. I was just thinking about you." Jon told her as he answered the phone.

"So can I ask you something and you not get totally pissed at me?"

"Of course what's up?"

"Did you ride with Renee to the arena?"

"No why?"

"I'm on twitter and I saw a picture of the two of you and people said you arrived together... I was just wondering."

"No I pulled up and then she did ... I was already heading into the arena when she ran to catch up. Karen you know you don't have to worry about that."

"I know it's just ... People think you're dating her ... and well I hate that because you're not with her your with me. WOW ... that just sound like crazy girlfriend and I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I know it's just me being dumb. Damn the social media ..." Karen said.

"That's why I avoid social media and I get it ... your my girl Karen never forget that!" Jon stated.

"I know but it's just hard sometimes! The good news is that your ass looks amazing in those jeans."

"Yeah you think so?" Jon laughed.

"Oh I know so!" Karen smiled.

"Look I know people are gonna talk shit and I hate that about this business... but Karen I meant everything I said to you ... I love you. I know I am known for being a ladies man and a player but I would never play you ... I hope you know that!"

"I know that ... and I know the difference between you flirting for real and flirting with a fan." Karen said. "I guess I just got a little ... pissy when I saw the picture of you and her together."

"Did you want to stab her with a fork?" Jon asked.

"That thought did cross my mind." Karen admitted.

"I love you so much baby." Jon said.

"I love you too ... have a good show!"

"Always... I will call you later" He told as he hung up the phone!

**With Jon:**

He hung up his phone and headed to the locker room.

"Talking to Karen?" Colby asked.

"Yeah ... I am in love with her man!" Jon stated.

"Really? Dude that's awesome ... so did she like the spa day?" Colby asked with a grin.

"Yes so thanks for the idea ... and she loved the necklace I got her too."

"WOW ... you got her flowers , a spa day and a necklace all in one week?"

"It was more like 4 days but yes."

"Wow you do have it bad." He smiled.

"Yeah well she's amazing ... I can't explain it really she what I've needed my whole life I just didn't know it. Look how do you deal with all the twitter drama about your relationship?"

"We ignore it Leigh ... she blocks people who talk shit and we just don't post about our relationship. Why?"

"People still think Renee and I are a couple and I can tell it bothers Karen ... she shrugged it off like it wasn't a huge deal ... but Colby man I can't lose her over something as stupid as social media... I mean I avoid it and it's still gonna be the death of me."

"Look ... Karen's a smart woman she'll be able to stop the lies a mile away. But maybe you should just come out with it ... tell people you're with Karen then the Dean/Renee rumors will stop."

"We held hands into the house show the other night? I mean what the fuck am I suppose to do hire a sky writer? Post it on a billboard?" Jon said.

"Dude ... you put green slim in my briefcase and stole a fucking ... hot dog-cart. I you'll figure out how to tell the world you are in a relationship." Colby teased him.

"Hey Jon!" Renee said in a perky voice.

"What?" He said.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"A little annoyed yeah ..."

"Why?" Renee asked all innocent.

"Well apparently people think we are a couple? We are not .. never have been never will be!" Jon said as he walked away and went into the locker room.

"What the hell was that about?" Renee asked looked at Colby.

"I think it may have something to do with your sub tweets about you two being together when you are clearly not. Look I like you Renee ... but Jon is one of my best buds ... so I am just saying back off ... he's in love with Karen."

"Oh please Colby get real. The Jon I know could never commit to just one woman ... he'll get board with her in a few months and move on ... that's his MO."

" Not this time Renee. Not this time ... just back off! He's happy can't you just let him be happy?"

"Please? He's happy with her? She's white trash Colby."

"What is wrong with you? You don't even know her?" Colby said as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

**With Karen:** She knew there was nothing to worry about she chose not to let the Twitter stuff get to her ... after a while she found it highly entertaining that so many people were invested in Dean Ambrose's life.

"It's funny in a way" Karen thought to herself. "They love Dean Ambrose as they see him on the WWE. But I am in love with Jon Good the person and that is way better." She smiled.

That night Karen couldn't really sleep she kept toss and turning ... for some reason she just couldn't sleep. So she grabbed her phone and called Jon.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lover."

"Hey babe? What's wrong?" Jon asked with concern.

"I can't sleep." Karen stated as she laid in bed and talked to her man.

"Awe really it's because you're beds empty too?"

"You know that might be part of my problem." Karen laughed. "Are you driving?"

"Nope ... Colby is."

"Awe naughty boys ... breaking kayfabe to ride together you rebels." Karen teased.

"Yeah well we are like ninja's baby no body saw a thing."

"Ninja's huh? Still got the outfit." Karen laughed.

"Me being a ninja turn you on baby?"

"90% of what you do turns me on."

"Really ... good to know ... what are you wearing." Jon teased

"Alright... stopping this conversation right now ... " Colby said to where Karen could hear him. "I can't listen to the two of you having phone sex ... not happening." He laughed.

"Dude such a buzz kill ... sorry darlin no phone sex tonight."

"Jonathon Good ... we have never and will never do that." Karen said.

Then she could hear both men laughing.

"I think you embarrassed my girlfriend."

"She's shy?" Colby said.

"You have no idea." Jon laughed.

"I can still hear you two dip shits." Karen said.

"Good. Baby just try to get some sleep ... alright?" He told her.

"I will try ... I love you Jon."

"I love you too."

**A few days later Wednesday:** Karen was at work teaching 3rd grade , Karen hadn't heard from Jon at all but didn't think much about it because it was his travel day and he was heading back to Vegas for his two days off. After Karen took her students to the bus she cleaned up the class room and then headed out to meet her brother. She looked around for him but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where the hell is he." Karen thought as she reached into her bag to grab her phone. When she looked up and saw Jon leaning up against his rental car.

"No way?" Karen said as she rushed over to him with out even saying a word she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Darlin."

Karen looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"awe none of that what's with the tears?"

"I just ... what are you doing here?"

"I just had to see you. What's going on you seemed so sad yesterday."

"It's nothing ... I just ... I can't believe your really here. Wait ... how did you know I was here?" Karen questioned him as they were no win the car.

"I called Terri ... she told me where I would find you then she told Brian ... that I would pick you up."

"Sometimes you are just too much." Karen smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Karen gave him direction on how to get to her house ... about 20 minutes later they pulled into her drive.

"Before you get out there is something that you need to know ... "Karen began Jon just looked at her.

"Alright?"

"This house ... it's a shit hole ... please don't think less of me or my family because of it ...we tried to fix it up but ran out of money and then my dad got sick ... and the kitchen leaks ... and there is plastic on the ceiling ..." Karen rambled before she was stopped mid sentences by Jon's lips on hers.

"Karen ... that shit doesn't matter to me ... do I like the fact that you live in a dump no! But I will deal ... I would never judge you or anyone based on something so stupid." Jon stated as he kissed her again.

They walked inside ... Karen was still embarrassed and Jon could tell.

"It's not a big deal ... don't worry." Jon said as they walked all the way into the house.

"Hey your home ... is it true that ... holy shit ... Dean Ambrose is in our house." Brian said.

"Yeah I know." Karen smiled. "Jon you remember my brother Brian."

"Yeah ... hey man what's up?" Jon asked as he extended his hand.

"Nothing really." Brian said.

"So how is he today?"

"No change really ... he's fine ... he hasn't gotten out of bed all day."

"Again really? Not even this morning."

"No." Brian said. "But since you're home now ... I am going to take off and head down to Mike's cool?"

"Yeah go ... we'll be fine."

Karen went in and peaked in on her dad who was sound asleep.

"Well this is my house and this is my room." Karen said as the walked in to her room. "I know it's not much but it's mine."

"It's fine .. I love the half red half black that is sweet!"

"I like it too for some reason it just calms me." Karen said.

"I know something else that will calm you down."

"Yeah what's that." Karen smiled.

Jon pulled her into him and gave her a passionate deep kiss as they began to make out for a few minutes.

"yeah .. yeah that umm did it." She told him.

"You've already put photos of us together around your room?" Jon asked looking at the black framed photos of them two together.

"Yeah?" She answered a little embarrassed. "Is that weird?"

"No I like it ... it's cute ... especially this one." Jon said as he grabbed the one of him kissing her when they went for their walk in the Vegas desert.

That night Jon met Karen's Dad - who seemed to be having a hard time communicating. After Karen made dinner and gave her dad his meds they cuddled in Karen's room on her bed.

"I am glad you here even if my house is shitty."

"It's not horrible." Jon said.

"Yeah but really you shouldn't have to deal with staying here ..."

"Neither should you besides I already got a room and a hotel ... like 20 minutes from here at ... American something."

"American Hotel and Suits?" Karen asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Karen laughed "And I use to work there."

"Nice ... well you are staying with me there tonight."

As promised after Karen got her mom from work and made sure everything was good with her Dad ... Karen drove the 20 minutes to the hotel. They went up to his room ... he got room 201 which was actually the biggest suit they offered.

"WOW ... I use to hate this room." Karen laughed as she carried in her bag.

"Really why?"

"Because it was a bitch to clean ... sometimes it would take up to 40 minutes more if it was trashed." Karen laughed.

"Well then we wont trash it too bad." Jon said.

It was now 1 am and Karen laid in wrapped in Jon's arms.

"Karen are you going to tell me why you seemed so sad yesterday?" Jon asked as he lips grazed her bare shoulder.

Karen looked into this eyes she began to rub his hair just above his ear their bodies still sweaty from their recent activity.

" I feel like a horrible person?"

"Why?"

"Because ... I ... I feel like if my dad would just die then my life would be easier. Oh God ... Jon." Karen cried. "Who thinks like that ... I am so selfish ... and I just ... what's wrong with me?"

"Listen to me ...nothing is wrong with you. You are over worked and stressed and it's only Wednesday. Well Thursday ... I guess ... but Karen this ... this life your trapped in ... this isn't good for you! You are anything but selfish ... it's time that you take control of your own life and start living for you. I love you and I hate seeing you like this."

"I love you too." Karen said as he wiped her tears.

"Do you trust me?" Jon asked.

"With my life!"

Jon pulled her into him a kissed her.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews! I loving hearing your feed back on this story! So keep being awesome!**_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Karen and Jon spent the next few days together at night they stayed at the hotel but during the day Jon really got a chance to see Karen's life. She did have her mornings free because since Jon was in town she chose not to work. But it broke her heart when he needed to head back on the road.

"Listen ... everything will be fine I promise."

"Jon I can't believe you still want me ... and want to be with me after these last few days." Karen admitted to him while they were standing near the car.

"Karen ... I told you you are not alone. I care about you and I want to make you happy ... so can you let me do that please?" Jon said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah ... I guess I can."

"Good." Jon told her as he kissed her lips softly.

"No will you do something for me?"

"What? I mean I did a little something something for you last night."

Jon started laughing "Hell yeah and you can do that again any time you want."

Karen bit her bottom lip as she blushed three shades of red. Jon just grinned.

"I love it when I make you blush." He told her. "But back to that little favor ..."

"Right .. what?"

"Will you post a few those pictures of us together on your Twitter and Facebook." "Alright?"

"With a cute little something about your boyfriend." Jon smiled.

"You're sure you want me to do that? I mean ... I have a feeling it will cause a major shit storm with your fans."

"Do you not want to?" Jon questioned.

"What claim you as my boyfriend?" Karen smiled. "Hell yeah I want to claim you ... all of you."

"Yeah what's you're favorite part?"

"Jon..." Karen laughed. "But yes I will do that if that is what you want me too ... I mean I am ready for all the shit they toss my way but ... are you afraid you might lose fans?"

"I love my fans ... but if they are gonna stop liking me because I am in love ... well then they weren't true fans."

" Oh Jon I am going to miss you." Karen said as she laid her head on his chest still wrapped in his arms.

"I am gonna miss you too ... but just think the reunion will be amazing."

"Yeah ... Yeah. I love you! " Karen grinned back.

"I love you too."

They kissed each other good-bye and Karen watched as he drove way.

**Over the weekend** Karen did watch she normally did and helped around the house she actually managed to go grocery shopping and work out a bit. Jon was in South Carolina for a house show but called Karen on Saturday afternoon while she posted a few of the pictures of her and Jon in Vegas together. With the Status ...

"Spending time with my man! I love you and I am so proud of you. # Inlove #thisislove # DeanAmbrose

Then she tweeted : "I'd do anything you want me to, I tell myself I'm in to deep ,Then I fall a little farther Every time you look at me"

With the picture she and Jon took the other day in front of the car his lips touching her.

"Well let the shit storm begin." Karen said.

"So you did it?" Jon laughed.

"Oh yeah baby I did ... hard." Karen laughed.

"You know I have to admit babe you're not as shy as I thought you ... and I like it."

"Well I warned you that I am shy and first and open up quickly."

That Night Karen didn't get on her computer she made some popcorn and chose to have a movie night. She started with her favorite classic "Some Like it Hot." Then she watched "Public Enemy."

When Jon called her that night.

"How was the show?"

"Kick ass like always."

"Some one is full of themselves." Karen laughed.

"Yeah well I won."

"Did you use chairs?"

"Maybe!"

"Did you use a kendo stick?"

"Maybe." He laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Watching "Public enemy."

"You should watch "Point Break" we did when I was in Vegas ... and "Die Hard" if I remember."

"Yeah and you liked it."

"Ok Yeah I did... they were actually good movies."

They talked a little more before letting each other go. Jon and the roster had a 4 hour drive a head of them. Karen knew it was part of the job but the idea that he to drive at night that many miles really made her nervous. She finally decided to get on twitter and Facebook.

Her Facebook exploded with comments from her high school and college friends congratulated her and talk about how happy she looked. Karen couldn't help but grin. Then she went on twitter which had exploded with new followers and favorites and re-tweets. Karen couldn't help but get sucked in to the madness she had created.

Most of it was positive but then there were the few haters and creepy tweets.

But Karen's personal favorite was "I told you so ... I want Ambrose happy and clearly he is ... suck on it Renee."

Karen couldn't help but laugh ... she did feel bad that Renee was getting heat for the implied tweets but the important thing was that Karen and Jon weren't hiding their relationship.

**Monday**: Karen went to work she was teaching 4th grade today. While Jon was in another state for Monday Night Raw.

That Afternoon when Jon got to the arena he didn't even make it to the locker room yet before he had two blondes in his face.

"What the hell is wrong with your girlfriend?" Renee snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"She tweeted pictures of you two together ... being all PDA ... and whatever ... even one of you kissing." Renee said.

"Yeah well she is my girlfriend and that's what we do ... I am confused?"

"Jon ... I have been getting nothing but hate tweets and people are mean ... saying I lied about being with you. You need to fix this."

"Yeah ... Jon ... I mean really ... she couldn't have been any more in your face about it." Summer said.

"Well I told Karen to post them ... and if I remember right she didn't mention you ... why? Right because it has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah but Jon when we were together you never let me do any of that?"

"Renee we never were together."

"What about Vancouver?"

"You stayed in a hotel 30 minutes away from me? Look I hate drama and I am not dealing with this. You started this shitstorm so you fix it ... and don't worry about Karen ... or me." Jon told her as he walked away.

"What the hell was that about? What did blonde and blonder want?" Colby asked.

"Apparently Renee didn't like that Karen tweeted pictures of us."

"Dude what? You let Karen tweet pictures ... that's big especially for you." Colby teased.

" Yeah well we are kind of a big deal. Which reminds me I need to go talk to Hunter and Stephanie."

"Why?" Colby asked.

"I just do ..." Jon laughed as he walked away.

**With Karen:** She put the kids on the bus and then cleaned the up the class room and headed home. Her dad was having a rough day he wasn't walking very well so he stayed in bed and was just in a mood.

"Stay calm and love some Ambrose." Karen laughed to herself as she was cleaning her dad.

"Raw?"

"Yeah Raw is on tonight." Karen smiled.

"Ambrose."

"Yeah Dad Jon will be on tv tonight."

"Cena" He told her.

"Yeah him too but yes Dean will be on tv."

Karen realized that her dad couldn't understand that Dean's real name was Jon. But she just called him Ambrose.

**With Jon:**

"So are you going to tell me what your meeting with Stephanie and Hunter was about?"

"Well being the number 2 baby around here I think I need some perks." Jon laughed.

"Really like what Ambrose beer and strippers?" Colby laughed.

"Nah ... I can get my own beer and who needs many strippers when I can have Karen strip for me."

Colby just laughed "So tell me what's up?"

"I asked them to hire Karen."

"Really? For what doing what?"

"My assistant or well public relations person .. I don't know her title but they said they would meet with her."

"Dude that's great ... but is she qualified?"

"Colb... she has a college degree in English - speech and something about communications. I don't know really but she went to college and her degree sounds fancy." Jon boasted with a smile.

"You're really into her aren't you?"

"You have no idea dude... I am in love."

"Well love is a nice look for you."

" Shut up ... I just ... Karen is amazing and her life sucks right now she spends all her time taking care of everyone else and doesn't do anything for herself. I just ... I want to make her happy and get her out of that hell hole."

"That's great Jon ... I can tell you really care about her. But ... umm didn't you just get her job taking care of you?" Colby laughed.

"Damn it ... I didn't think about that ... shit ... do you think she will be mad?"

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews! I loving hearing your feed back on this story! So keep being awesome!**_


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

**A Few Days Later: **

"Jon what the hell were you thinking?" Karen said a few days later while she was putting on her make up.

" I was thinking about us ... and Babe it's fine!"

"No it's not ... up an interview with WWE .. not that I am not grateful ... but I feel like I am going to hurl."

"Karen ... I need a good PR person someone ... to take care of me ... I know you take care of everyone else but this way we can travel the world together. Besides you already know what I like."

"Jon me being naked in your bed does not count."

"Oh I think it does." He grinned as he pulled her close.

"I can't believe I am in Connecticut getting ready to go to WWE Corporate Headquarters . I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Well ... I didn't really give you a choice did."

"No not really. But I did find it really sexy that you just barrage into my house and demanded that I go with you. All Moxley ... it was hot."

"Yeah ... you like it when I go full on Moxley?"

"Oh you have no idea." Karen told him her lips just inches away from his.

Jon kissed her.

"No time for that ... I have an interview."

"You did that on purpose didn't you."

"Jon I would never ..." Karen laughed with a wink.

"You owe me ... tonight woman."

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so."

**About an Hour Later:** Karen and Jon were at the WWE office Jon couldn't help but stare at Karen as she paced the floor she was wearing a nice pant suit with a red shirt underneath black high heels. As she paced she hand her right hand on the necklace Jon had gotten her and rubbed it with her fingers.

"Calm down Karen ... you're making me nervous and I work here."

"Sorry but Jon ... I ... I might suck at this interview."

"You wont. Just take a deep breath and remember they are really nice people ...they only play ass holes on tv." Jon laughed.

"Good to know you still think the Authority are ass holes Ambrose." A male voice said.

Karen turned around and there stood Paul Levesque.

"HI you must be Karen Riley. Ambrose here has told me a lot about you."

"HI ... Mr. Levesque."

"Oh Lord Ambrose you have a woman with manners ... impressive." Paul laughed.

"Please call me Hunter everyone does."

"right Hunter."

All three of them walked back to a small conference room were Karen met Stephanie.

"HI Stephanie you must be the lovely Karen Ambrose has told us so much about you." Stephanie smiled.

"All good things I hope."

"Of course. Here have a seat."

Karen sat down and then Jon sat next to her while Stephanie and Paul sat on the other side of the table.

"So Ambrose thinks he needs a Public Relations advisor. He has one ... but she also works with other super stars. Number Two Baby thinks he needs his own."

"So Karen ... we've went over your résumé and I have to say ... I am impressed ... but a little concerned."

"Concerned?" Jon questioned , Karen placed her hand on his knee to calm him.

"Anything I can help clarify?" Karen said.

"Well it says that you graduate college in 2008 but you've only worked in a Daycare and then Substitute Teaching since then... oh and being apart of the a School board. With your degree that just surprise me." Stephanie said.

"Well ... if I may explain?" Karen questioned.

"Of course." Paul told her.

Karen went on to explain how in Michigan the job market is tough as over the past 6 years she had many interviews but never any luck of getting a job. She's not the type to just sit around so she began to work at a Daycare doing the child care and some light book-keeping. However the Daycare downsized and Karen lost her Job that is when she started to Sub. Teacher .. she was also on the school board ... and she ran the Athletic department at the school as well. Karen also told them about how recently her life changed and she needed to take a step back because of a family illness but she was working on changing that situation.

"WOW... I am impressed. She's a go get er. Paul ... I mean even when you couldn't find a job that you were interested in you still managed to work somewhere."

"Yes of course ... hard work is important in life. You can't get ahead if you are sitting on your ass." Karen said with a smile. "Opps ... sorry I probably shouldn't say ass in an interview."

Paul and Stephanie laughed.

"Well Karen ... this job would require you to travel with Ambrose here ... a lot ... on press events and live shows maybe even house shows. Mostly we need you to keep him well dressed and on time."

"I can dress myself."

"Right Jon like the Flyers shirt you wore to Ring Fest ... I get you wanted to be comfy but please those pictures were all over twitter."

"Well I think I looked good... and hey you said you liked my leather jacket." Jon said.

"I do like the jacket."

Stephanie and Paul smiled.

"Well when can you start?" Paul asked her.

"Well I can start any time ... but I probably wont be able to travel full-time for a least a week. If that's alright?"

"Sounds great! We'll send you down to personal and get you signed up for everything ... you know credit access ... a company cell phone ... you know all the technology fun stuff. Welcome to the team ... and just don't take any shit from Ambrose her." Paul laughed.

"Don't worry sir that wont be a problem he's take orders from me now."

"Oh really you think so?"

Karen whispered in my ear "We talked about the perks Ambrose."

"I don't know Hunter you think it was a good idea to hire the girlfriend for his PR?"

"No one more qualified... except his wife. You don't have a wife do you Ambrose?" Hunter teased.

After Karen signed a bunch of paper work and got the company information they headed back to the hotel.

"See I told you they would love you." Jon said.

"Jon .. can I ask you something?"

"Of course... was this really a job they needed filled or did you just want me to come on the road with you?"

"umm honestly a little of both. I've handled my own career for years and yeah we have PR chick ,... but I guess ... I guess I wanted someone I actually care about and who cares enough about me to help me manage the chaos that is now my life." He told her. "Are you mad? Colby said you might be mad."

"I was at first when you told me because ... I don't know ... why this is amazing but I guess there is part of me that feels guilty. If I start to travel and work with you then who is going to take care of everything back at home in Michigan. My mom can't do it all ... my brother he tries to help but it .. it just ..."

"Karen I know what I am about to say is going to come across cold-hearted and I don't mean it too ... but ... screw them I know they are your family and you love them but you are young and you need to start living your own life. Our life ... I want us to start making our own memories ... Karen you are my family now ... and I want to take care of you. You deserve that."

Karen laughed "Hmm weird..."

"What?"

"I get paid to take care of you." Karen smiled as she pushed Dean back on the bed and crawled on top of him and kissed him passionately while starting to unbuckle his belt and then his pants she took his shirt off him and slowly kissed his chest and lick his stomach.

"Oh baby ... I think ... I'm lovin you right ... now ..." He said.

When they were interrupted by a new ring tone.

"Don't you dare answer that!" Jon told her as he pulled her back down to him.

"Sorry but that's my new work phone." Karen said as she reached over and answered the phone.

Jon let out a loud groan and Karen slapped his chest.

"Yes.. Mr. Ambrose is available that day ..." Karen said while she got out the calendar and began to write things down. " That should work out great. He had a phone interview at 1 pm and a photo shoot at 2 pm. Ok that sounds great." Karen said as she hung up the phone.

"OK I changed my mind! I don't want you working for me."

"Why?"

"Because ... we were in the middle of something important and you ... wait what the hell am I doing?"

"Next Tuesday you are appearing on local talk show next week."

"What?"

"The women will love it! Besides it's my job to make sure people get to see Mr. Dean Ambrose. Now where were we." Karen laughed.

Over the next couple of Days Karen was getting use to her new responsiblity and what they actually entailed. Jon wasn't high maintenance so it was actually fun for her. But she was heading home to tell her Mom all about this job. Jon wanted to be there for her but he had some house shows this weekend.

"Everything will be fine."

"Yeah fine Jon ... that's why I was up at 5 am ... puking!"

"Yeah that was umm what was that?"

"Just nerves and too much pizza." Karen joked. "My mom is going to hate this. I don't deal well with anxiety ... I am just glad I haven't had an anxiety attack yet."

"Karen they are just going to have to deal with it. I really wish I could be there for you."

"Don't worry about ... I am meeting you Monday Night that's just three days from now!" Karen smiled.

"I Love you!" Jon told her.

"I love you too."

Later that afternoon Karen board the plane and flew home to Michigan.

"Stay Calm and Love Dean Ambrose." Karen told herself. "This is what you've always wanted ... your life is finally starting ... no need to feel guilty. Just tell the what you are going to do ... everything will be fine." She kept talking to herself. "If everything is going to be fine then why have I felt so nausea the last few days! This is just insane .. stay calm and relax. You not being selfish your just living your life for you and Jon. I deserve to be happy right ... that's not selfish right?"

* * *

_** You earned a bonus Chapter today! Thanks for being Amazing! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews! I loving hearing your feed back on this story! So keep being awesome!**_


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"So how was your trip?" Brian asked her as they were heading home from the airport.

"Interesting to say the least." Karen told him while looking straight out the window.

"So? That's it that's all I get? What the hell was so important that Jon had to drag you to another state?"

"Well I got a new job."

"Really? Doing what?"

"Don't laugh?" Karen said looking at her brother.

"OK?" He said a bit confused.

"I am Dean Ambrose's PR Person." She stated.

Her brother couldn't help but start to laugh.

"No really did you get another job or is this a joke."

"No joke ... I am his new Public Relations Rep. I guess that's my title."

"So ... let me understand you here ... you get paid to promote your boyfriend?"

"Basically." Karen stated.

"That's a little weird."

"Shut up ... at least I can be with Jon and the money is not bad. But ... there will be travel involved so ..."

"Mom?" Her brother said.

"Yeah how do you think she will take it?"

"Karen ... really she depends on you for everything. All she talked about was when Karen gets home ... this and that. I don't know ... but Mom depends on you."

"I know ... she does ... but I can't say no to this and I don't want to"

"You really think she is going to let you go?" He questioned his sister.

"Brian she really doesn't have a choice." Karen state then turned her head and stared straight out the window.

As they drove home Karen got that nausea feeling to her stomach once again. They finally made it home and Karen began to unpack her stuff. When she texted Jon and told him that she made it home safely.

"Relax ... just remember that I love you." He replied.

"I love you too."

"So how was it?" Dawn asked.

"Good ... but well .. no it was great... I got a job." Karen finally said.

"Really? Doing what?" Dawn questioned.

"Public Relations for Jon or well Dean Ambrose." Karen said with a laugh.

"So like his personal secretary?"

"Yeah sort of."

"So what does this mean?""

"It means I am making more money and I will be traveling a lot more. I have to meet back up with Jon Monday."

"Karen Marie." Her mom blurted out.

"Mom ... I know ... but I need this ... and I want this damn it ... I am going to do it."

"It's Jon isn't it ... he's wants this." Dawn said.

"Don't blame Jon ... he was just trying to help."

"Help ... help himself. I never did like him."

"Oh Mom stop. You barely know him ... and you'll like him. You're just pissed and scared." Karen told her mom.

"Yeah and pissed ... and yes I am scared. Why wouldn't I be ... I can't take care of your dad by myself and do everything. All I do ... is work ... work ... and take care of him. While you have been traveling around the country as of late."

"I never asked for this! I never wanted his ... I am to damn young for this shit! I can't do it anymore .. I know I sound like a bitch right now but I just ... I told you months and months ago... I don't care because I can't care. So if taking this job is me being selfish well then I am the queen of selfish." Karen yelled.

"You think I asked for this? I didn't ask for my husband to have a massive stroke at 58 years old! I didn't want this either ... but this is our life Karen ... you need to deal with it." Her mom yelled back.

"Mom I love you ... you know that .. .but this ... this isn't my life not anymore I have a great opportunity now and I would be so stupid not to take it. I know this whole this situation is screw up. But I need to do this for myself and Jon. We love each other and need each other. We'll just need to figure the rest out. I want to make things easier for you... please let me."

"I am just scared ... about not having you around." Dawn admitted.

"I know ... we will figure things out I promise. Please just trust me."

"I do .. Karen ... sometimes ..." Dawn began.

"I know things just get to be to much."

Karen finished unpacking and called Jon.

"Hey lover." Karen smiled.

"So? How'd it go?" He questioned.

"I told them ... and well it went about as well as I expected." Karen stated.

"You sound tired baby you should get some rest."

Karen smiled at the idea.

"Not a bad plan. What are you doing any way and what is that noise?"

"Oh I am at the gym with Claudio ... he's lifting weights and I am spotting him."

"Jon ... you're not a very good spotter if you're talking to your girlfriend."

"Minor detail besides I love more girlfriend more than him."

"Awe you're too sweet Jon. So Colby there?"

"Nope the douche hit up a cross fit." Jon laughed.

"Jon you know I love you right?"

"Awe babe yes ... and I love you. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah just tired like I said. Think I am going to take a nap."

"Enjoy and I will talk to you later."

Karen started her laundry then crawled in to bed and pulled the covers over he head and with in 5 minutes she was sound asleep. She slept all afternoon and into the early evening. She finally started to wake up about 7 pm that night when her phone was lit up and buzzing off her night stand. She slowly reached for it and noticed she had 5 missed calls , 2 voice mails , and 3 text messages.

The calls and voice mails were from Jon along with one of the text messages.

"Are you still sleeping? PLEASE call me when you get up. Love you."

Karen smiled as she read the next text message from her friend Laura.

"Been awhile saw the Facebook status are you home?"

Then another message from Terri.

"At the store - come visit."

Karen looked at the clock and it was after 7 by now.

"Damn I must have been really tired." She said.

"Are you finally awake?" Her mother asked standing her the door way. "You slept the day away. You must have been tired every time I came to check on you ... you were out."

"Yeah Sorry I guess being on the go the last several days just caught up with me. How's dad?"

"He's in bed. You should come in and see him."

"Yeah .. I will how was his walking?"

"No getting any better if anything it's worse. But are you hungry?"

"Yeah I could eat." Karen said still laying in bed.

"I make Pork Chops with and apple butter cherry tomato glaze and mashed potatoes."

Just at the thought of all of nausea hit Karen full force.

"No thanks. I find something." Karen stated.

"Alright." Her mom said as she went back into her room.

Karen slowly sat up but that didn't help the nausea becoming overwhelming as Karen barley had enough time to reach for the trash can before she began to get sick. A few minutes later she was still bent over the trash can when her phone began to buzz again ... it was Jon.

"Hello?" Karen said faintly.

"Hey beautiful. Everything alright I've been calling?"

Karen couldn't form words she just mumble a little uh huh to him she thought she would be sick again.

"Karen? Are you sick again?"

"No." Karen finally got out.

"Liar." Jon teased.

"Maybe."

"Is this like the flu or food poisoning?"

"Probably just a bug I picked up from somewhere." Karen stated.

"Well take care of yourself baby because I miss you already."

"I miss you too. See already feeling better." Karen smiled. "Have a good show."

"Always Love."

After Karen cleaned up and showered she went across the street to the little store to visit Terri who was working.

"What no Parker Man?" Karen said.

"No he's with his dad this weekend."

"Nice!" "Yeah ... and I have to say you look hot." Terri said sarcasitcly.

"Bite me." Karen laughed.

She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and one of Jon's sweat shirts she "stole" from him.

"How was your trip?"

"Good ... really good actually."

Karen went on and told Terri all about her new job and how excited she was.

"That's awesome. See I told you that you would get out of this shit hole town someday."

"Yeah and I am so excited. I am meeting Jon on Monday ... I just hope I feel better."

Terri laughed "Yeah you're looking a little pale ... Maybe your pregnant."

Karen laughed at first but then stopped and stared at Terri with a face of utter fear and panic.

"What ... No ... I can't ... be ...we've ... been careful." Karen told her.

"Yeah ... well so was I and well I have Parker." Terri said with a smile.

"You don't think ... Oh God ... Terri?" Karen said almost out of breath and in tears.

Terri could see the fear on her best friends face she was going to have a complete melt down in 3 ...2...1!

"Karen first of all calm down! Don't freak out you don't know anything yet. I'll just have you pee on stick .. then we'll know." Terri tried to joke.

"Terri?" Karen said almost in tears.

"Hey everything will be fine."

"Really?

"Who the hell knows .. but yeah." Terri smiled at her best friend. "Look Parker is at his dads and I am closing the store in like 20 minutes. Come to my house tonight and we'll hang ... and can take a the test."

Karen just nodded as she got up and headed home. She told her mom that she was going to Terri's for a bit but she would be back some time tonight. As Karen began making the 20 minute drive to Wal-Mart her mind just wouldn't turn off.

"Oh God ... Really? Can this really be happening ... I mean I've always wanted to me a mom! But then my life changed hell I changed ... I would just ... Jon and I aren't ready for this .."

Karen finally reached the store and went in side. She bought a couple of bottles of Power Aide then she went to the candy aisle and bought her favorites ... Reese pieces and Mike and Ikes. Then went stared that the pregnancy test.

"You have to be shitting me. All the kinds ... can't make this easy." Karen mumbled.

She grabbed a box that said E.P.T Digital with two test.

"Wait what if one says yes and one says no?" Karen thought.

Then she grabbed another box that read Clear Blue with one test .

Karen then went through the self check out. As she drove the 5 minutes to Terri's house from Wal-Mart she looked at the time and knew that Jon was busy at the house show. By the time she pulled in to the drive way she was already into the box of Mike and Ikes and she carried her sack in side.

Terri couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. "Stressed a bit?"

Karen rolled her eyes and then flipped her off.

"Ya think." she mumbled with a mouth full of candy.

They read the directions.

"How many tests did you think you needed?"

"I wanted to be sure." Karen said as she was still reading the directions.

"Well one will tell you." Terri teased.

About and Hour Later:

Karen sat there in Terri's living room staring at all three pregnancy Tests.

"There's no doubt is there?" Karen finally said.

"Nope ... all three of them say it."

"I'm Pregnant."

After Karen said those words as if knew something Jon was calling her.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews! I loving hearing your feed back on this story! So keep being awesome!_**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

**Early Monday Morning:** Karen sat on the examination table she had already been here for over an hour. This seemed to be a never-ending visit. But it was confirmed that she was pregnant. Karen was full of mixed emotions there was apart of her that was thrilled but then the other part of full of fear. She didn't know how to tell Jon he was going to be a father.

"Sorry about the wait Karen." Dr. Becker said when she came back into the room.

"No problem. Well I did get a few of your tests back already and everything is looking good. No major problems that I see. But I do have to ask is the father in the picture?"

"Yes ... he just doesn't know yet." Karen said.

"Karen I know that you have been a strong support system for Laura over the years ... heck you were there when she gave birth to two of her three kids. But it's time that you get a support system this can be hard to handle alone. Don't shut people out this is a good thing." Dr. Becker smiled.

"I know it is. But being honest I am scared to death to tell Jon."

"Yeah well he's man he'll do one of two things smother you with kisses or pass out." She joked.

Karen couldn't help but laugh if it's one thing she knew about Dr. Becker was that she always took care of her patients and made them feel comfortable.

"I did have a question." Karen asked.

"Anything."

"I recently got a new job that requires frequent travel and semi long plane rides is that safe I mean now?"

"Yes as I see no reason that you can't live your normal life. The father along you get we'll talk more but right now just relax and enjoy the next few weeks of morning sickness and mood swings."

Karen couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you Dr. Becker."

"No Problem Karen. Here are the prenatal vitamins we talked about and some information about what to expect the next few months. The good news is that you are already about 8 weeks. So your next appointment we'll give you an ultrasound and actually get to see the little peanut."

Karen scheduled her next appointment and then headed home. She was all packed and getting ready to head to the airport.

"So Terri's taken you to the airport." Her brother asked.

"Yeah She talked to Adam and he gave her the day off."

"Are you alright? I mean you left really early this morning where did you go?"

"Just went for a little drive to Carson."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to and I wanted an sausage Biscuit from McDonald's." Karen lied.

"Oh alright. Well have a good trip ... see you Wednesday?"

"Probably." Karen said.

On the way to the airport the ride was unusually quiet between Karen and Terri just the songs on the radio could be heard. When Terri finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him yet."

"Terri I don't want to talk about it again." Karen said looking over at her friend.

"Karen you have to tell him."

"I will."

"When?"

"I don't know but I will. It's just not easy."

"Yeah it is just say hey Jon you knocked me up."

"Terri." Karen said.

"Or you could tell him like I told Parker's dad." She laughed. "You dude you've got some strong swimmers."

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"I will tell him I promise."

"Good I am just saying you wont be able to hide it for long."

"Yeah. I am just nervous."

"Like you always say what's the worst that can happen?"

"He could be really pissed and leave me." Karen stated.

"Well then everything above that is a win right?"

"Yeah some how that doesn't make me feel better this time."

"I got you a little something." Terri said while she reached in the bag seat and pulled out a red gift bag.

Karen looked at her as she looked in the bag. Karen pulled out a book.

"What to expect when you're expecting. Really Terri?"

"I know it's cheesy but I thought you would like it."

"Well thanks! This still a little unreal to be. I am going to be a mom."

"Well you are great with Parker and Laura's kids. You'll be a great mom."

"Thanks Terri." Karen said she put the book in her purse.

**A few hours later**: Karen landed and grabbed her bag when she noticed Joey Mercury.

"HI Karen." He said.

"HI." She said.

"Ambrose sent me to come and get you didn't want you to have to take a cab." He said.

Karen just laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah he had some interview so he couldn't come himself."

Karen smiled "I know he did he has a full morning of press tomorrow too."

They reached the arena and went inside Karen put her stuff in Jon's locker room but didn't see him any where. She was walking around back stage when she ran into Nikki Bella.

"Hey girl."

"Hi Nikki how are you?"

"Great. So I heard you're Dean's new PR Rep."

"That's what they tell me. Speaking of my man have you seen him?" Karen asked her.

"yeah he was with Colby they were heading to catering."

"Thanks." Karen said as she headed that way.

Karen walked in and saw Colby and Jon sitting down at one of the tables eating.

"Hey you." Karen said with a smile.

"HI!" Jon said while he jumped up and pulled her into a kiss. "How was your flight?"

"A little bumpy not gonna lie." Karen said.

"Well I am glad you made it back to baby." he said as he kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry?" "Not really." Karen said looking down at what Jon and Colby were eating.

Karen didn't say much during dinner she just watched as Jon and Colby talked about the house show and the new Ambrose vs Wyatt feud.

During the show Karen was going over Jon's schedule for tomorrow he had A morning News show appearance and then the local talk show appearance not to mention he had a few radio interviews in the morning too.

"Tomorrow is one busy day." Karen said.

When Jon came in all sweaty and riding high from his dark match win.

"Hey there beautiful." He grinned.

"Hey Lover." she smiled back as he collapsed on the couch next to her looking at her computer screen and the papers next to her.

"What is all this shit?"

"Your schedule for tomorrow."

"Say what now?" Jon questioned moving closer to Karen and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah you have press for smackdown tomorrow." Karen said while Jon began to nibble at her ear and slowly moving down her to her neck.

"Let's not talk about work ... besides its we now! We have a press day tomorrow." He said still kissing her neck.

"Jon.. hmm Jon..."

"yeah babe?"

"I love you but you stink ... and it's making me nauseous."

"That hurt ... a little." He laughed as he pecked his lips.

"Jon ... we need to talk." She said as he started to get up.

"We have a three-hour drive darlin' we'll talk in the car." He smiled.

Karen nodded while she watched Jon go into the bathroom to shower.

"Don't worry little baby... I am gonna tell your dad." Karen said to herself as she softly touched her abdomen. "Oh Lord ... this is still unbelievable to me."

They were now heading out to the car when they heard someone hot on their heels in heels.

"JON! JON!" They heard Renee calling after them.

"Yeah?" he said as they stopped and turned to look at her.

"I am so glad that you haven't left yet. My last interview ran long and Summer and Byron already left do you think I could hitch a ride with you?"

Karen rolled her eyes and gave Jon a look. But he was to damn nice to say no so he agreed.

"Jon?" Karen said while he was helping her put her bag in the car.

"It's not a big deal I know you don't like it but I guess I am just a nice guy."

"You're right I am not happy. Sometimes you have to just say now." Karen said as she walked away and got in the front seat.

The ride to the next time was a little mundane Karen had her head rested on a pillow trying to sleep Jon was driving listening to the radio while Renee sat in the back playing on her phone. When Jon stopped for gas. Karen got out to stretch her legs while he was pumping gas.

"I know you're not happy but I just couldn't say no .. she doesn't seem to hang out with anyone on the roster really. I will make it up to I promise" Jon said as he kissed her cheek.

"Will you now?" Karen smiled. " Look I know you're a nice guys. I am just tired I know you are just being..."Karen stopped when she got a whiff of the gas.

"Karen?" Jon said a little concerned as he face went white and she rushed over to the trash can that was a few feet away. "Karen?" Jon said again coming over to him. "Still not feeling all that great huh?"

"Not really ... but ..." then Karen stopped when she saw Renee.

"What baby?"

"Nothing. I am gonna go inside and get something for this nausea and some mouth wash." Jon just nodded as he followed her in there to pay for the gas.

They were soon back on the road. Karen was slowly drinking some water and eating saltines crackers. Hoping that she wouldn't get sick between now and the time they reached the hotel.

"So do you have the flu or something because I really can't afford to get sick." Renee finally said breaking the silence.

"It's not the flu Renee." Karen said softly. "Don't worry I am not contagious."

"Then what is it?" Renee said. "I mean people don't get sick for no reason."

"It was probably just something I ate today." Karen said.

"What did you eat today?" Jon questioned.

"Am I trail here or something? I just don't feel well ... didn't know that was a fucking crime." Karen snapped.

Renee just giggled in the back while still on her phone. Jon however was concerned he had never heard Karen get so frustrated before.

"It's fine... babe. We're almost to the hotel." He told her.

"Sorry I am just ... nothing... I am just tired."

About 20 minutes later it was well after 2 am when they finally got into the hotel room. Karen changed and just crawled into bed Jon quickly stripped down to just his underwear and crawled in next to her and pulled her close he kissed her lips softly.

"This is where I make it up to you." Jon whispered as he kissed her again while slowly moving his hand under her shirt to massage her chest.

"Jon. Not so hard." She said.

"What?" he questioned.

"They're just sensitive." She said.

"Really? Never bothered you before." He said as he slide his hand down and rested it on her hip. "Karen what is going on?"

"What? I just ... it's nothing. I guess I'm just not feeling it tonight." Karen told him.

Jon kissed her lips softly " Still not feeling well huh , Then I guess we just sleep." He told her.

"Damn it Karen just tell him. What are you scared of." She told herself that night.

They both fell asleep in each others arms they got in a few hours asleep before their alarm went off. Karen got up and got in the shower first and began to get ready for the day. While she was putting on her make up she got that sickish feeling again.

"No ... not now! Please... baby give me a break." She told herself.

"Almost ready babe?"

"Yeah." Karen called to him while she finished her make up.

They were on their way to the first interview on the drive over Karen began to talk about his schedule and how it was going to be an insane morning but they would have time to go to lunch at a really nice local spot she found if they stayed on schedule.

"See what would I do with out you." Jon said as he kissed her hand.

Karen watched on while Jon did his first TV appearance of the day.

"I can't believe I have to wear make up again." Jon laughed.

"Oh I like it." Karen winked at him. "Wait when else did you where make up?" She teased.

"Hey baby you are talking to a movie star?"

"Right I almost forgot ... Dean Ambrose the star of Lockdown."

He was so funny and just honest with his answers about his career and WWE. That morning he did is radio interviews and then they were at another TV studio across town.

"The things I let you talk me into woman." He laughed.

"I read that this show is pretty hot in this area and they are giving away free tickets tonight's show and they wanted to see Dean Ambrose. So I just give the ladies what they want."

"Yeah yeah." He smiled.

Karen was off set watching the interview she couldn't help but smile he was sitting on a couch talking one of the host of the show who was a huge fan.

"So what can we except from Dean Ambrose tonight?"

"Who knows. I just go out there every single night and tare the house down! There is nothing like coming to live WWE event. So if you haven't been to a live show come and check out the action tonight! You've know what can happen when Dean Ambrose is in town and I am clearly in town." He said with a smile.

"So we've talked about your career and I know your lovely PR person told us to avoid personally questions ..." The interviewer said.

Karen was really nervous as she watched on "What the hell is she doing ... I told her no personal question." Karen said herself.

"But I just have one ... there have been rumors floating around social media but we all want to hear it from Dean Ambrose himself. Do you have a special lady in your life."

Dean smiled "Yes.. I do I do indeed have a girlfriend. Her name is Karen and I love her. But I avoid all social media I can barely use my phone let alone anything else so rumors and things like that I avoid. But I will set the record straight. I do have a girlfriend."

"Are you worried you may lose fans?" She asked.

"No ... people are going to love and hate me for all different reasons. I hope they stick with me because I love what I do and I love this business. I am still just me and I am going to go out to that ring every night and do what I do."

"Well thank you so much for your time Dean Ambrose check him out tonight live."

"And we're clear." Said the camera man.

"Thanks for the interview Mr. Ambrose. Sorry about the personal question I know you don't like to talk about personal stuff but that was the major question exploding my twitter this morning." She told him.

"It's fine." he said. "No let's just hope the girlfriend doesn't mind."

"Does she watch this show?"

"Yeah I would hope she booked this gig." He laughed.

"Oh Karen .. your PR rep. I never made the connection" she said as Karen walked up.

"So am I in hot water about the personal question?"

Karen smiled "No ... you're lucky. Dean seemed to handle it just fine."

"Yeah well I didn't want my girlfriend to get pissed." He teased as he kissed her cheek.

After a few more meet and greets along with photo opps. They headed to his last interview of the day which was another radio interview. They were waiting to go into the studio when Karen got that sickish feeling again and leaned against and tilted her head back.

"You alright?"

"Yeah ... umm I am just going to get some water and use the bathroom. Good luck in there." She told him as she kissed his cheek.

A few minutes Later - Karen was still in the bathroom with another bout of morning sickness. "This is getting really old." She told herself as she rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash. Then her phone began to buzz. It was a message from Terri.

"So how did you're baby daddy take the news?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"KAREN! TELL HIM."

"I will .. it's just harder than I thought it would be. FYI all caps not necessary."

"YES THEY ARE! TELLL THE MAN YOU'RE HAVING HIS BABY!"

By the time Karen came out Jon was waiting for her by the door.

"You missed the whole interview! What were you doing in there watching a movie?" He joked.

"No ... Sorry I missed your interview I was talking to Terri."

"No biggy really you've seen three of them today."

The whole afternoon and evening dragged on for Karen she knew she needed to tell him but it never seemed like the right time. Lunch was interrupted by fans and as soon as they got to the arena they were both pulled in different directions and then Smackdown started.

**Finally well after Mid-night** they were back in the hotel room. Karen showered and changed her cloths and was sitting on the bed.

"Jon can we talk."

"Sure thing what's on your mind?" He said as he sat next to her.

"I ... just ... .. I'm ..." Karen started to say but the words just wouldn't come out.

"What ... You can tell me anything? What is going on?"

"I'm pregnant." Karen said almost in tears.

The room fell silent as they both stared at each other.

"What?" Jon finally said.

"I'm pregnant. Look I know this is the last thing we need right now and I just ..."

"How long have you known" Jon interrupted.

"Since Saturday."

"Saturday? Why didn't you tell me?" Jon said.

Karen couldn't read his emotion in this moment was he happy or angry she couldn't tell.

"Over the phone? Yeah ok Jon. I was going to tell you last night but Renee was in the car and that woman ... God she drives me buts."

"Have you seen a doctor?" Jon questioned.

"Yes Yesterday morning. She said that I was 8 weeks and my next appointment is the ultrasound. Jon ..."

"I can't believe this ... "

"Jon are ... you ..." Karen began to say as she watched Jon start pacing the room.

"Karen I had you running all over the damn place today for me."

"Jon please sit down or something or like pacing and making me nervous." Karen said as she watched Jon sit on the bed next to her.

"I just ... Pregnant ... I thought we were careful?"

"Me too." Karen admitted. "Are... Are you mad?" She finally asked.

"Oh baby no ... just .. shocked. I don't know how to do this be a dad. Hell I barely no how to be a boyfriend."

"Jon listen to me... you are better at this boyfriend stuff than you think you are."

"I never thought of myself as a father... Karen I gotta admit this is over my head here."

Karen grabbed his hand.

"Jon I am scared too ... I've never done this ... but we can do it together. Please tell me we are in this together because if you are gonna walk out on me ... then I have to know now."

"Oh Karen baby I would never walk out on you or my kid. I can't say I will be good at this whole Dad thing but I wont walk out on you. I would never abandon you or our kid." He told her as he placed his hand softly on her abdomen.

"We are in this together now ... all three of us." He told her before he pulled her in to a passionate kiss while tears began to fall from Karen's eyes.

* * *

_**14 comments on the last chapter! That's amazing you guys really brightened my day! :) Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews! I loving hearing your feed back on this story! So keep being awesome!**_


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Karen woke up the next morning she rolled over to an empty bed. She slowly sat up and looked around the room she didn't see or hear Jon any where.

"He must have went to work out. I am just glad he is ok with all of this. I still can't believe we are having a baby." Karen said to herself as she laid in bed. When she heard the hotel room door slowly opened and in walked Jon.

"Morning." Karen said.

"Damn it you're awake." He said while a sack in his hand.

"Yeah? ...I just woke up." Karen said.

" I wanted to surprise you."

"Really?"

"Yeah Breakfast in bed."

"You are to sweet to me."

"I try... here." Jon said while he got out the to go container and handed it to her. "It's your favorite ..."

"Blue Berry Pancakes. You remembered."

"Yeah." Jon said with a grin and Karen started to eat slowly. "Thank You."

"Any time!" He said while he watched her eat.

"Jon ... you're staring?"

"I know ... I just ... I can't stop looking at you."

"Why? Do I have something on my face?" Karen joked as she took a napkin and wiped her face.

Jon smiled "No ... you are just so damn beautiful." he told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Right ... I am rocking this bed head." Karen laughed as she looked over at him. "Jon what's going on?"

"I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Why?" Karen asked concerned.

" I couldn't stop looking at you. Karen... you're pregnant. I just couldn't stop thinking about us ... our baby , our future"

"Oh Honey ..." Karen said. "Talk to me ..."

"Last night when I couldn't sleep and I was starting you my baby momma." Jon laughed. " I just kept thinking about how we are actually going to have a little baby. A person who will depend on us. I am gonna be a dad."

Karen smiled "Yeah and I'm gonna be a mom. I know this is a lot to take in ... I just want you to know that I never meant for this to happen ... I never want you to feel like a trapped you or ..."

Jon interrupted Karen by crashing his lips to her for a soft kiss.

"Listen I know that this wasn't planned ... but it is happening so we are just going to make the best of this. We are having a kid and he is gonna be kick ass."

"It's boy huh?"

"OH yeah he's gonna be hell on wheels."

"Umm Jon what if it's a girl?"

"Then she will be perfect just like her mom."

"I love you so much!"

"I love you to baby!" Jon smiled "I love you to baby." Jon said as he softly placed his hand on her stomach.

"This is really happening huh?" Karen said.

"Yep. But I think we need to talk ..." Jon said getting serious.

"Alright?"

"I want you to move out."

"What?"

"Look I know I sound like an ass but whatever ... but you're having my kid Karen ... it's my job to make sure you and the baby are safe and healthy."

"Jon we are fine. Dr. Becker said everything looks good and we will know more in a few weeks. What's this about?"

"Karen I love you but I just ... you can't keep taking care of everyone else and yourself. I know you think you're super woman ... but ... I just ... you're moving to Vegas with me!" He said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Jon?" Karen said as she closed put the food on the night stand and stood up. "I love you but my Doctor and my family ... that's all in Michigan."

"I am your family now! Karen it's you , me and our baby. I love you ... but the stress you deal with at home ... it's not good for you. You shouldn't have to deal with it."

"Oh Honey ... I love you ... but that is my life. I can't just up and leave it. I need to make sure that my mom and dad are taken care of before I can up root my whole life. Please say you understand."

"Damn it Babe why do you have to be so sweet."

"Jon ... it's just ... I ..." Karen stopped mid-sentence and placed one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth as she ran to the bathroom. Jon was right there with her holding her hair and rubbing her back for the neck few minutes neither one said anything.

"Blue Berry pancakes not the best idea huh?" Jon said finally breaking the silence.

"No... sorry." Karen said with tears.

"No need to cry sweet thing."

Karen laid her head on Jon's chest and he pulled her into him. They sat on the bathroom floor for a few more minutes before they both got up.

"So this is that morning sickness people talk about?" Jon questioned.

"Yeah apparently it's normal."

"Normal to get sick this much?"

"I guess. I just hope by the second trimester is goes away."

"The what?"

Karen couldn't help but smile "Oh Lover you have a lot to learn."

"Well then it's good thing I have a hot teacher to teach me all about this pregnancy stuff."

"Well I wont be a very good teacher ... I will be learning right there with you." Karen smiled as she kissed him.

Jon changed all the flight information because he insisted that he go to Michigan with Karen. When they arrived he rented a car and then headed to her house.

"You're gonna tell them ... things are changing."

"Jon I will talk to them... don't worry but this just isn't easy for me and it wont be easy for them. Ever since I've gotten home from college over the last 6 years ... I've been running that house basically even before my dad got sick. I was paying the bills , yes with my and my moms money. But it just wont be easy especially for me mom."

"Look Sweet heart" Jon said grabbing Karen's hand. "I know this wont be easy ... and I know you are close with your family. But right now we need to focus and start taking care of our family."

They finally reached their house.

"Son of a bitch." Karen said.

"What?" Jon said noticed there was a truck in drive way.

"My Uncle Rick is here!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh baby you have no idea ... he was worse than my dad at being lazy and never really having a job. Just ... stay calm and I warn you the man doesn't have a filter."

They walked in side.

"Hey there she is ... how is my niece." Rick said.

"Just fine ... how are you?"

"Well you know ... if it's not one thing it's another. Still can't get my damn insurance figured out ... but Mags is on her way."

"So Aunt Maggie is coming over today too. Wonderful." Karen said looking over at Jon.

"Holy Shit ... Yo bur head you weren't kiddin' you mother fucker... that's Dean Ambrose." Rick blurted out when he saw Jon next to Karen. "So you're shacking up with my niece?"

"Really?" Karen said.

"What ... I was just asking I never met any of your other boyfriends ... if you had any! I mean poor Dean here is gonna get the brunt of it all."

"Yeah no he wont." Karen stated. "Because well ... if you haven't heard he's a bit unstable and he wont hesitate to beat you with a kendo stick."

Jon couldnt' help but laugh at Karen as he kissed her cheek.

"Hi Rick right? You can call me Jon."

"Well hey Jon! Welcome to the chaos that is the Riley family."

Karen then walked in and saw her dad sitting in his wheel chair in the living room.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi ... Trip?"

"It was good. So Maggie is coming over?" Karen asked.

"Yeah ... apparently she needs to meet up with Rick." Dawn said in a whisper.

"Right ... well ... umm ." Karen started to say.

"What sweety?" Dawn said.

"We need to talk at some point today alright?"

"Ok?" Dawn said.

"Bad?" Her dad said.

"No not bad ... it's good."

"Good. Good."

Karen and Jon went in her room and shut the door.

"I can't believe this ... most of my family is here today ... why?" Karen said.

"It's gonna be fine. We are just gonna tell them you're pregnant and then tell them the plan. It's a hell of plan."

"I love you so much right now you have no idea."

"Yeah how much you love me."

Karen smiled as she kissed him passionately with in a few moments they were making out when Karen slowly began to unbutton his jeans and slid her hand in his pant. Jon let out a little groan as he kissed her again. However they were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Damn it." Jon groan as Karen pulled away and Jon buttoned his pants.

"You Aunt Maggie is here Karen." Dawn called.

They walked out to the living room and just make small talk. Jon sat in one of the chair while Karen sat on his lap they were just listening to Rick complain to Maggie about life. Jon slowly began to rub Karen's back with his hand while his other hand rested on her knee.

"So Karen I hear you have a new job?" Maggie asked.

"Yes I am a public relations coordinator. So I get to travel with Jon here."

Jon smiled and winked.

"Well that's something and then you spend your days off at home helping with your dad?"

"That was the plan ... but ... "

Karen looked down at Jon who just gave her a light nod.

"alright I was going to wait and tell you later ... but since you are all here any way. Jon and I have some news." Karen smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

"What ... No get out here!" Rick laughed. "You knocked up my niece Ambrose?"

Karen just shook her head at Jon meaning don't say anything.

"What? Karen your serious?" Maggie said.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Karen asked since her mom didn't say anything.

"You're having a baby?" Dawn said.

"Yes."

"Have you seen Dr. Becker."

"Yes I did last week."

"Wait you've known for almost a week and you didn't say anything?" Maggie snapped.

"Well I kind of thought that I would tell Jon first then we would tell you. We were going to tell my mom first but you all are here so well now you all know."

"So are you getting married?"

"Wait a minute ... "Karen said standing up. "No one said anything about getting married. I don't want to force Jon to be my husband just because we are having a baby."

"You know Karen I thought you would be smarter than you cousins. ... but you're just like them."

"No Maggie I am not. I am 29 ... and in love with a great job. Who is having a baby. There is a difference Kelly and Kate were in high school. But hey if you wanna stop talking to me like you did them ... well then fine. But that wont change the fact that Jon and I are having a baby."

Dawn stood up and hugged her daughter and then pulled Jon who was also standing at this point into a hug.

"To say I am surprised would be a understatment but I can tell that you are both happy. And I am finally getting another grand baby." Dawn said with a smile.

"So you're alright with this?" Karen said.

"Of course... We will make room for the new baby and Jon."

"Oh ... Mom ..." Karen stopped and looked at Jon.

"Mrs. Riley ... Karen's ... umm well Karen and the baby are gonna live in Vegas with me." Jon spoke.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews! I loving hearing your feed back on this story! So keep being awesome!_**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Oh ... Mom ..." Karen stopped and looked at Jon.

"Mrs. Riley ... Karen's ... umm well Karen and the baby are gonna live in Vegas with me." Jon spoke.

"What?" Maggie said. "You're just going to up and leave to Vegas?"

"Aunt Maggie you know that I would never do that ... of course I will make sure that everything is set here first. But yes I am moving in with Jon." Karen stated as Jon softly grabbed her hand.

"Well it seems like that's what you're doing." Maggie said.

"So what ... Karen is supposed to give up her dreams just to stay here and take care of everything?" Jon said.

"Why can't you just find a place here in Michigan?" Dawn said.

"Mom ... Jon lives in Vegas that's his home."

"So because that's Jon's home you're gonna follow him across the country ... you're all of a sudden leaving your family for some guy that knocked up?" Maggie said.

"Are you being serious right now? Remember a few months ago you were the one who was worried about me and said I was to young to have to deal with this shit and you wanted me to be happy. And Now I am damn happy I am in love with an amazing man and we are having a baby. Can't you just be happy for us?" Karen said almost in tears.

"I never said I wasn't happy I just don't understand why you would move across the country? Your family is here ... you do have responsibilities!" Maggie said.

"Well fighting about it isn't solving anything." Dawn said. "Karen have you ever thought about just staying in Michigan ... you can get a place around here."

"Mom I could never ask Jon to do that. Move to Michigan."

"Right ... because God for bid the super star up roots his life. For you!" Rick added.

"Hey Karen is pregnant with my kid , they are my family , I wont live apart from them. But I think this is our choice where we live not any of yours. What I don't understand is how you guys can treat her like this? From what I understand Karen's been running things around here ... sorry Dawn I don't mean any disrespect but Karen and I need to live our life with our baby." Jon said.

"So you think you can just come in and take her away like she's a prize or something? Take her away from her family?" Rick stated.

Jon's hand tightened in Karen's she could tell he was about to go off any minute.

"Oh my God will you all shut the hell up!" Karen snapped. "I wont do this ... I am not going to stand here and fight about this. The bottom line right now is that I am pregnant and I need to start thinking about what's best for me and this baby. So if moving to Vegas is what's best then that is what I will do ... if we stay in Michigan fine. But I wont ... let you people make me feel guilty for trying to live my life." Karen said now with tears. "Jon ... I just ... I have to get out of here."

"Sure thing darling." He said as he kissed her cheek and they just walked out of the house and got in the car.

Karen was sitting in the passenger seat as Jon began to drive down the road tears streaming down her face at this point. She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes while she placed hand on her stomach.

"Karen?"

"I'm fine ... Jon! I just need a few minutes." Karen said. Jon placed his hand on her over her stomach.

"I love you Karen. You and this baby are my life now!"

"I love you too but ..." Karen started to say.

Jon pulled off on the side of the road and stopped.

"No ... not this time ... there is no but ... Karen you and that baby are my family now ... my responsiblity. I may not know much about how this boyfriend/soon to be dad shit goes but I do know that it is now my job to protect you both. Let me do that ... I know you think you need to be this strong person that takes care of everything .. but damn it Karen ... you don't let me take care of you and our kid! Can you let me to that!" Jon said.

"I want to ... but I feel like if I move with you to Vegas I will be letting down my family and I will be the selfish bitch that got knocked up!"

"Stop! Damn it ... I hate them... for making you feel this way! Karen we are having a baby and things will change ... I get that your mom is scared and of course we will make sure that she is taken care of ... I am not that cold-hearted. But as far as Rick and Maggie go ... well fuck them! Who gives a shit what they want or what they say they don't know anything about us! I love you Karen!" He said as he kissed her.

"I love you too!"

That evening Karen and Jon checked in to the hotel ... She couldn't bring herself to go home yet. Maybe tomorrow after everyone seemed to calm down she could talk to just her mom once again.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten today?" Jon said.

"Yeah I could eat ... Hey do you have any of your promo photo's in the car?" Karen asked.

"yes why?"

"Well I want to take you to the best local café in town and I just thought it would be nice if you signed a picture for them. Would you do that for me?"

"Awe of course babe ... anything for you!"

"Thanks." She said as their lips met softly.

They went down to the local café called Water Side Cafe.

"Hey Karen. Been awhile what's up sweet heart?" Josh one of the owners asked.

"Nothing much. This is my boyfriend Jon ... Jon this is Josh Morgan."

"Hey what's up."

"No shit you're Dean Ambrose ... Oh man my twin brother loves you man. Well not love ... but no way you're actually in our diner. Hey Jason get your ass over here." Josh yelled over to his brother.

"HI Karen! How's your dad? Heard he's not doing so well."

"We are taking it day by day" Karen started to say when Jason finally noticed Dean.

"Holy Shit ... You're Dean Ambrose? No way what hell are you doing in this town?" Jason said.

Jon smiled "Well my girl here said this was the best place to eat in town so I said prove it."

"Awesome! Wait Karen you and Ambrose?" Josh said.

Karen smiled "Yeah!"

"That's sick. Well here sit ... anything you want on the house."

"Boys you don't have to do that." Karen said.

"Oh I insist this is the first WWE Super Star to ever eat here ... wait first ever famous person." Jason said.

Over the next hour Karen and Jon ate and talked with Jason and Josh. The food was great just like Karen told Jon it would be. Before they left Karen handed them the photo Jon signed.

"Here boys sometime for your wall of fame!" Karen smiled.

"To The Morgan Boys , Thanks for the best food in town! Keep Rockin' DA" Jason read.

"Thanks Karen." Josh added.

"No thank you."

That night Karen and Jon didn't talk about the day they just cuddled in bed and began to watch a movie , it wasn't even half way done before Karen fell asleep in Jon's arms. Jon couldn't help but stare at her once again.

"Karen ... you are my world now! I will be damned if I let them walk all over you. You and our kid that is what is important to me now! I love you Brown Eyes." He said to himself as he kissed her forehead.

It was now about 2 am - Jon slowly opened in his eyes and found that his arms and the bed were empty. He saw a light coming from the bathroom. He got up and walked towards it.

"Karen baby are you alright?" He said as he knocked on the door. He slowly opened it and his heart sank when he saw Karen laying one the bathroom floor in a ball holding her stomach with tears streaming down her face. He rushed to her said.

"Oh Karen baby? Talk to me? What's wrong?"

"The baby ... I just ... something's not right ... Jon!" Karen finally said through her tears.

Jon didn't waste a moment he scooped her up and took her to the car and drove right to the hospital. When they got to the hospital Karen slowly walked in with Jon right by here side.

"Can I help you?"

"Karen Riley ... I'm 8 weeks .." Karen began to say.

"She's 8 weeks pregnant and something isn't right ... she needs help now!" Jon demanded.

The nurse nodded as another nurse came and helped Karen to the back. Jon was holding her hand he wouldn't leave her side.

They set Karen up on a monitor and began to check her vitals.

"Is Dr. Becker on call?" Karen finally got out.

"Yes she is on her way. But Karen we need you to stay as calm as possible."

Jon and Karen were now alone.

"Jon ... this is my fault ... I am so sorry" Karen cried.

"Stop ... we don't know anything yet."

"Jon ... I've been cramping most of the evening ... I should .. have ... I should have said something ... I ... am I so sorry."

Jon didn't say anything he just stared at Karen he couldn't believe that she was uncomfortable all day and didn't say anything.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews! I loving hearing your feed back on this story! So keep being awesome!**_


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Alright we are just gonna take a look and see what's going on ok?" Dr. Becker said.

Karen just nodded Jon was still by her side holding her hand they both watched Dr. Becker as she started the ultra sound with the screen tilted away from the couple. Jon would glance down at Karen and then over at the Doctor he was nervous he had no idea what was going on. Karen wouldn't even look at him she had finally calmed down a bit but tears still falling from he eyes she was just silent she wouldn't say anything to him. When they heard the most amazing sound fill the room.

"What's that?" Jon asked softly.

"That Jon is your baby's heart beat." Dr. Becker told them as she titled the screen their way.

"What?" Karen said looking at the screen wiping her eyes.

"This is your baby." She said again pointing to the screen. "Strong heart beat."

"Our ... Our baby is alright?" Karen said.

Jon squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"The baby? The baby's alright?" Jon repeated before Dr. Becker could answer.

Dr. Becker smiled.

"Yes ... You're little peanut has a strong heart beat for 8 weeks."

Jon and Karen couldn't take their eyes off the screen and the little bomp bomp bomp they heard made them both smile. Jon kissed Karen's forehead.

"I am gonna leave you two alone for a moment." Dr Becker smiled she winked at Jon and then left.

"That's our baby's heart beat... "Karen said. "Our baby has a heart beat."

"Yeah. That's the most amazing sound I have ever heard." Jon said still staring at the screen. "We ... we created a life. That's our kid."

"Yeah! Kind of looks like a little bean." Karen smiled.

"Our little beanie ... WOW ... I still can't believe this .. I mean it's real now." Jon said.

"I love you Jon."

"Oh Karen I love you too." He said he kissed her lips softly.

A few minutes Later Dr. Becker came back in to talk to them Karen was sitting up now and feeling better.

"So why was I cramping?" She asked the Doctor.

"Is this something we need to be concerned about?

"No I don't think so but Karen you're blood pressure was a little high when you came in I am concerned about that you need to make sure to avoid unnecessary stress and with your body changing it's just a normal part of pregnancy . Are you still feeling any cramping and there was no spotting or bleeding right?"

"No the cramp seem to be gone and No bleeding."

" Good. Every pregnancy is different and with this being your first baby it's not uncommon to have a little cramping it's just your body changing."

"So everything is good?" Karen asked again.

"Yes don't worry sweetie I know this scared you but your baby has a strong heart beat. Just avoid stress and take it easy the next few days. I am going to get your discharge papers and then you are free to go. Here... just a little reminder that everything is fine." Dr. Becker smiled when she handed Karen the ultrasound photo before leaving the room.

"Awe our baby's first photo." Karen smiled.

"I love you so damn much!" Jon told her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You scared the hell out of me. But the most important thing is that you and the baby are fine." Jon said pulling her into a hug.

After Karen signed the papers they headed back to the hotel and Karen laid down and fell asleep Jon watched her for a while before he fell asleep as well. They slept most of the morning and into the afternoon when Karen finally woke up it was almost 3 pm. She went and took a shower and came out of the bathroom Jon was awake.

"Good Morning Darlin." He said with a grin.

"I think you mean afternoon." Karen smiled.

"Yeah that too." He said sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Good... again baby I am sorry for scaring you last night ... it just felt like something was wrong."

"It's fine. I am glad that we went in now we know that you and the baby are fine. But Karen ... why the hell didn't you tell me that you were feeling cramps yesterday? You can't keep that shit from me."

"Jon?"

"No ... Karen we are in this together .. you need to tell me when you're not feeling well... when something doesn't feel right."

"I am sorry I am just not use to having someone ... who actually cares." Karen said. "I mean my mom cared of course but I never felt like I could be honest with many family about things so I hide how I truly felt a lot both physically and emotionally."

"I know Karen but you don't have to do that now ... I don't want you to do that now! I am here for you and our little bean of a baby." Jon smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Our baby does look like a bean huh." Karen giggled.

"Look honey I know you aren't gonna wanna hear what I have to say but you are moving to Vegas with me ... You scared the hell out of me last night and it mad me realize that I can't lose you ... or our baby. I am gonna make sure that you both stay as stress free as possible."

"Jon I love you ... you know that but stress is apart of life for next several months there is no possible way for me to be completely stress free." Karen stated.

"That maybe but I am gonna try damn hard. For starters your moving to Vegas with me."

"Jon ... "

"No I am not gonna let them make you feel guilty we need to live our life for us and our kid Karen. Bottom line ... it's the three of us now!"

"The three of us!"

"Yes." Jon smiled as he kissed Karen softly.

That evening Karen and Jon headed back to the house to talk to her mom.

"HI Mom."

"Hi."

"Do you think we can talk now with out fighting?"

"Yeah I am sorry about yesterday Maggie and Rick shouldn't have said anything."

"Damn right they shouldn't have." Jon said.

"Jon." Karen said softly. "Mom ... I know you don't want to hear this but I am moving. I think you need to sell this house and move into a good apartment. We can get a nurse to come in and help you with Dad."

"You're really gonna do this just leave?"

"Mom please don't think of it like that... but I do need to live my life. I am gonna have a baby ... Jon and I need to live our life together. Mom I will make sure that you and dad are taken care of before I official move you know that right."

"I know Karen ...I just thought that if you ever did decide to move I would go with you. I just ... you're my daughter."

"Mom I know but you will be fine Brian is still here and you have Joe and Heidi. I will make sure that you have help with Dad. I will only be a plane ride away. I will come home often to visit and check in on things too. But you need to know that it's not because I don't love you ... I just need to live my own life with Jon."

"Karen it's just hard for me. I don't like change and your dad is becoming more difficult."

"Mrs. Riley that is why we want a nurse to come in because honesty care can't help but anyway in her condition. I know you must think I am the bad guy in this situation but I am just trying to take care of my family the best way I know how."

"Jon I am sorry if I offended you it's just hard for me."

"Mom I love you and it will take a few weeks to get everything arranged but we are gonna get started with first selling this place and finding you another one."

"So it's true? You're moving?" Her brother said coming in the door.

"Yeah ... you missed a hell of a fight yesterday."

"I know Rick is still bitching about it."

"What?" Jon said.

"Yeah he's down at Mikes now playing pool talking about it."

"It's none of his God Damn business." Jon said.

"yeah well if it's one thing we all know about Rick is that he is all talk. No one takes him serious but ... so is it true you got my sister pregnant Ambrose?" Brian laughed.

"Yeah" Jon grinned all proud of himself.

"So my little sister is finally gonna be a mommy."

"Ha Ha."

That evening they talked more over dinner about the plan Dawn wasn't necessarily happy with the idea but Brian agreed that this was the best thing for all of them. He wasn't happy about Karen moving to Las Vegas but he knew that she was happy and that's all that mattered to him.

That night Karen and Jon were in the hotel cuddling in bed Jon's arms wrapped around Karen.

"Today went better than I thought it would." Jon said.

"Yeah I knew if I could just talk to my mom she would understand. I know she doesn't like it but she'll be fine." Karen said.

"You still feeling alright ... You didn't eat much at dinner?" Jon questioned.

"Really? This is the like the fourth time you've asked that since we've been back here."

"Well?"

"I am fine. I am still have a little nausea so some foods just don't sound good. But you know what sounds good right now?"

"What?" Jon questioned.

"You're lips on mine." She smiled.

"That I can do." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Are you ready to head back to work tomorrow?" Karen asked.

"Yep. Ready as every to get back in the ring. But ... is traveling something we need to be worried about ... with you?"

"Jonathon ... we talked to Dr. Becker she said that I could travel and it would be fine. I know last night scared you it scared me ... to be honest it made me realize that I wanted this baby more than I thought I did. ... does that make sense."

"Yeah it does. Karen I was scared to death when you told me we were having a baby. I don't know how to be a dad and that unknown feeling scared me ... but last night when I saw you on the floor that fear the fear that I might lose your or our baby that scared the shit out me. It made me realized that I am scared to lose you and our baby more than I am scared about being a dad."

"Jon I know that you are going to an amazing Dad to our baby. I love you!"

"I love you too!" He told her as he kissed her lips softly.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews! I loving hearing your feed back on this story! So keep being awesome!**_

_**This is amazing thank You! 90 Followers and 68 Favorites**_


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Monday Jon and Karen were heading to the arena for Monday Night Raw.

"I can't wait to tell everyone we are having a baby." Jon beamed.

"Jon ... honey we talked about this ... I still think it's to early." Karen said.

" Karen we heard the doctor baby has a strong heart beat. What's going on with you? You've been acting weird since we left Michigan." Jon asked.

"I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What?"

"Jon good things just don't happen to me. I feel like something is going to happen I know it sounds stupid but ... this is like a dream come true. I am sitting here next to the most amazing man I know ... who I love with my whole heart."

"I love you too." Jon added.

Karen smiled "Who loves me and now we are having a baby. I am finally ... finally getting out of that shit whole town."

"Sweet heart these are all good things."

"I know I feel so blessed right now you have no idea. I am in love and having baby!" Karen smiled. "But that also scares me because my life has always been one big pattern just when I think something amazing is going to happen and my life is finally changing ... something happens to stop that. I just ... I don't want to lose you Jon or this baby."

"Awe Honey." Jon said grabbing her hand. "I can promise things will be perfect because things happen. But we will get through them together."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said as he kissed her hand. "Now can we please tell at least Colby?"

Karen smiled "You two are still really close huh?"

"Yeah it's all Kayfabe babe. You know it is really fun to hate him."

"Yeah well I wanted to kick his ass that night he hit you with the steel chair and I almost cried with the whole cinder block thing." Karen said.

"It was all Kayfabe"

"I know that but that didn't mean it didn't break my heart when I saw you like that." Karen told him.

"You are just so damn sweet." Jon laughed.

They arrived at the arena and went inside Colby was chilling in the locker room when they walked in.

"Hey how was your time off?" Colby asked.

"It was eventful to say the least. What about you?"

"Insane Leighla was all about wedding planning and of course a few training sessions at the gym." Colby smiled.

"Right your Black and Brave training thing right?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Seth smiled. "So did you go to Vegas and party Ambrose?"

"No we were actually in Michigan for our days off."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jon said. "Here check this out." Jon smiled as he handed him the ultrasound photo from the inside of his jacket pocket.

"What the hell is this?" Colby asked moving the picture all around. "Wait?"

Karen smiled and Jon was grinning ear to ear.

"I'm gonna be a dad man!"

"No shit really?"

"Yeah." Jon beamed.

"That's wow ... that's great congratulations. We are happy about this aren't we?" Colby said.

"Ecstatic!" Jon said.

Colby hugged Karen.

"Well that's awesome. Just umm Good Luck Karen ... because if it's a boy he's gonna be a little lunatic just like his dad." Colby teased.

Karen smiled "I wouldn't want him any other way."

Then they went to go find Hunter and Stephanie.

"HI Karen , Jon." Stephanie said. "You got my e-mail about that make a wish thing tonight right?"

"Yes I did and he will be there." Karen stated.

"Hunter , Steph you two have a minute?" Jon asked.

"Sure Ambrose but if it's about changing your story line we've talked about ... you and Wyatt."

"I know and it's not about that."

"What's up Ambrose?"

"Well Karen and I have exciting news" Jon said with a smile as he put his arm around Karen.

"So what's the news?" Stephanie said with a smile.

"Karen's pregnant!"

"Way to go Ambrose!" Hunter said with a grin as he slapped him on the back.

"Awe congratulations. A little baby ... that is so exciting. I just love babies." Stephanie said giving Karen a hug. "This is just great! I am just beaming for the both of you."

"Thank you Stephanie." Karen said.

"Yeah thanks. We are really excited."

"Excited for what?" Renee said coming into the conversation.

"Karen's pregnant!" Stephanie blurted out with a grin.

"WHAT?" Renee said a little louder than she meant to.

"Yeah.. Karen and I are having a baby!" Jon said.

"This is a joke right? I mean really?" Renee said.

"No Joke!" Jon said as he pulled out the ultrasound photo again.

"You didn't tell me you had baby's first picture. Awe Hunter look."

"Stephanie ...I know you love this stuff by babies at this stage look like Sea horses to me."

"Dude did you just call my kid a sea-horse?"

"Yes he did. He said the same thing about our three daughters too."

"Jon we have an interview are you even ready?" Renee said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah be there in 10 gotta go change."

"Don't forget you have the make a wish thing about 5:30pm." Karen told him.

"Yeah we are meeting at 5 for dinner because you haven't eaten since breakfast. Go get a snack."

"You're not the boss of me Ambrose." Karen said.

"Just get a snack." He laughed as he kissed her as he walked towards the locker room.

"He's really excited isn't he?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah he is."

"I can tell. I've never seen Ambrose this happy. You two are good together." Hunter added.

"OH please?" Renee said under her breath but they could still hear her.

"Did you need something Renee?" Stephanie.

"Nope Just going to go do that interview with Dean." Renee said.

"Well let's go get you something to eat." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie thank but I do have some calls to make and e-mails to return for Mr. Ambrose."

"You're sure?"

"Yes thank you."

Karen went back into the empty locker room she got on the computer and began to go over Dean's schedule for the next several weeks.

**With Jon:**

"Dude? Is it true?" Nick asked.

"What?"

"You're gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah Who told you?"

"Colby and dude that is sick! Congrats man."

"Thanks I am pretty excited about it. Freaked out but excited."

Dean took his spot on the interview set as Renee walked up with mic in hand.

"I can't believe she was so careless."

"Excuse me?" Jon asked looking down at her.

"What? I am just saying that if she wanted to trap you ... well that's the way to do it."

"Renee stop. What's wrong with you? I thought we were suppose to be friends."

"Jon we are friends but ... there is just something about Karen .. I mean don't you think she got pregnant on purpose? To trap you to get you to stay with her?"

"No I don't! I love Karen , Renee and we are going to have a baby."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to stay with her ... I mean you aren't thinking about marring her are you? You've haven't even known each other very long. I mean Jon what we hand ..."

Jon smirked "What we had? Renee we both know that was nothing serious it was just fun. Sorry if you thought it was more ... but we are just friends and when Karen and I get married well that will be are choice so are you ready for this interview or what?" Jon stated.

"Yeah fine ... whatever." Renee said in a snotty tone.

**With Karen: **She was on the phone when Jon came into the locker room after going over the plan for the nights show.

"Yes ... that is amazing. I know he'll look forward to it. Thanks." Karen said as she hung up the phone , then she wrote something down and typed something on the computer. Jon just stood there and watched her.

"What's got you all excited."

"Well ... I just booked you for comic con."

"What? Really where?"

"Philly!"

"No shit really?"

"Yeah. It's shortly after we get back from Europe and I even talked to the PR person for the Flyers and there might be some comp tickets in it for you."

Jon smiled and pulled Karen close to him as they were both now standing in front of each other.

"Box Seats?"

"Only the best for my Bae ... box seats with all you eat wings and beer."

"I am so in love with you right now." He said as he kissed her passionately.

When Colby came in the door.

"OH man get a room." He laughed.

"We have one now get the hell out!." Jon said.

"You know what happens you do that?" He laughed. "Right of course you do."

"Shut up ass hole." Jon laughed back.

They were now at catering eating Jon, Karen and Colby when all of a sudden they sat Nikki , Brie and Nattie.

"So Karen tell me it's true? Are you really pregnant."

"How did you guys here about it?" Karen asked.

"Oh honey it's the WWE news travels fast around here." Brie said with a smile.

"So it's true?" Nattie said.

"Yes ... Jon and I are having a baby."

"That is awesome. We are so throwing you a baby shower." Nikki said.

"I know right." Brie said.

"We can have pink and blue balloons and streamers."

"When do you find out the sex of the baby?" Brie asked.

"A few more weeks." Karen smiled.

"Alright there is too much baby talk for me. I'm out." Colby said.

"I love you babe... but baby showers not my thing." Jon said as he stood up to and kissed her cheeks.

"No strip clubs are more you're things right Ambrose?" Brie said.

"Hey I was only offering to give your man a good time."

"By getting him motor boated?" Brie said.

"First of all that is not how it works." Jon said.

Karen laughed as she kissed him again.

"Don't forget ..."

"I know I will be there at 5:30pm." He said as he walked away.

"So are you excited about having a baby?" Nattie asked.

" I am .. nervous as hell but excited."

"Alright I have to ask how did Dean take the news?" Nikki asked.

"Like a man! I thought he would be mad or freaked out but he's been amazing and he's so excited."

"I can tell. I mean I am so happy for you guys." Brie said.

"Thank you."

"Oh look their she is... Miss I couldn't keep Ambrose's attention scared he was gonna dump you ass so you what got knocked up. That is such a trail park trash thing to do." Summer said.

Karen stood up.

"You're best friend tell you that? You don't know anything about me or Jon. So if your attention seeking whore of a friend wants to talk to me to my face then let her. OH I get it she's just mad that there are no more Deanee tweets? Well welcome to reality. Jon's mine and we are having a baby! She can get the hell over it." Karen stated as she walked away.

"What the hell is your problem Summer?" Nattie said.

"Karen and Ambrose and good together. Leave it alone I know you like to mettle in things that aren't you business but stay away from Karen and Dean."

"Yeah and whatever is going on with Renee lately she needs to get over herself." Nikki said.

"Karen sweetie are you alright?" Brie asked when she went after Karen and saw her leaning up against wall.

"Yeah thanks Brie. I just don't get it ... why are they ... God what the fuck is their problem. You do know that I didn't trap Jon right? Please tell me people don't think that ... hell I even gave the man an out ... "

"Screw them Karen." Nikki said when she came up. "They are just jealous because we are all happy and they are miserable."

Karen smiled then she glanced at the time ..." Shit ... I have to go meet Jon. Thanks you guys." Karen smiled.

"No Problem sweetie that's what friends are for." Nikki said.

"We're friends?"

"Duh... you're awesome and part of our WWE family now." Brie said.

Karen went into the checked her make up and hair and then went to meet Jon at his Make A Wish appearance. She walked in and couldn't help but smile. Randy Orton was off talking to a few kids on one side of the large conference room. John Cena was in the middle with his fans and then on the other side she saw Jon talking with his fans. Karen walked up to them slowly as the photographer was taking pictures.

"Thank You Dean. You're my favorite." the little girl about 5 said.

"Yeah why is that princess?" He asked her as he bent down on one knee so he could be at her level.

"Because you're unstable and the lunatic fringe and I like it." Said the little girl with bright blue eyes.

"Yeah I kinda am unstable huh?" Jon laughed.

"My favorite is when you had the hot dog-cart."

"That was pretty funny huh."

"Yep and then you got ketchup and mustard all over."

Jon then noticed Karen and winked at her. Karen's heart fluttered. He was amazing with his fans. He took a few more pictures with a couple more kids.

"He's amazing with the kids huh." Karen heard in her ear.

"Yeah he is." Turning her attention to Stephanie.

"Yeah he is."

"He's gonna be a great Dad." Stephanie told her.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews!_**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

The next several weeks just flew by for Jon and Karen between work and the move. Her parents house actually sold quickly so Karen had moved her parents into a handicap accessable apartment in the next town and hired a nurse that came in to help out Dawn everyday. Then they packed her stuff and took it Vegas.

"I can't believe you are finally here babe." Jon said pulling Karen close to him surrounded by her boxes.

"I know me either." She smiled while she put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Now we get to unpack all my stuff."

"I didn't say you could unpack your stuff." He smirked.

"You're an ass you know that."

"Yeah but you love my ass."

"You're right about that." Karen said as she lowered her hands and squeezed his put.

Jon let out a laugh.

"I am so glad the morning sickness phase is over." Jon said a few inches away from her lips.

"You would Ambrose because ... I can't seem to keep my hands off you lately. You are just so intoxicating to me." Karen said as she kissed him again passionately.

"I have to say I am liking the boobs too." Jon said as he kissed her neck softly.

"Jon." Karen giggled.

"What? It's the truth babe they are like huge."

"They are not that big."

"Really Now?" Jon laughed pulling the collar of her shirt and looking down at them.

"So I had to buy new bra's get over it."

"Oh there's not getting over these." He laughed as he moved his hands under her shirt slowly and began to massage.

" J .. Jon .." Karen said slowly. "J...Jon." she said as again as he slowly continued while kissing and nibbling at her neck. "We can't isn't ... isn't Matt coming to help ... move in the big stuff?"

"We've got time." He grinned while he slowly pulled her shirt over her head and picked her up and carried her to their room.

A little while later: Jon and his friend Matt were bringing in some of Karen's bigger stuff. While she was slowly unpacking her other things.

"I have to say this place is already looking more lived in." Matt teased.

"Yeah yeah."

"Dude all you had was a couch , a TV and a bed. Now you actually have stuff."

They spent the afternoon deciding where to put things and organizing their place.

"Jon ... that doesn't go there." Karen said while they were putting her DVD's on the shelf.

"What?"

"They have to be in order alphabetically."

Jon laughed "Wait babe you're serious?"

"Yes! It's just I have a thing about that." She told him as she started to the them away in order. So he would just hand her the DVD's while she put them on the shelf.

"Really babe?"

"What?" Karen laughed as he handed her his DVD Jon Moxley from the streets. "You have no idea how many times I watched this interview ... how many nights you're voice calmed me and put me too sleep."

"No you get the real thing."

"Damn right I do!" She kissed his lips softly. "Jon ..."

"Yeah babe ...

"I'm know what sounds so good right now?"

"A Ham and Pineapple pizza. Oh wait ... and a root beer float!"

"Honey you don't eat ham?"

"I know ... but it sounds really good."

"Alright ... anything else?"

"nope I think I'm good."

Jon smiled as he kissed her then he grabbed his keys and headed out. While he was gone Karen finished unpacking her DVD's and Books. She even hung up her clothes.

"Home sweet Home!" Karen said as she looked out the window at Las Vegas. "This is our life little baby." Karen said placing her hand on her stomach. There was one box left she picked it up when Jon came in with the food.

"Karen what the hell?" Jon said as he put the stuff on the table and took the box from her. "I told you not to be lifting this heavy shit."

"Jon it's just ..."

"I don't give a damn what it is ... you shouldn't be lifting this stuff. We've talked about this!"

Karen rolled her eyes and smiled as she watched Jon carry the box to the bed room.

They evening they sat down and ate ... Jon couldn't help but laugh as he watched Karen eat 4 slices of pizza and two large glasses of root beer float.

"I can't believe you ate all that!" Jon laughed.

"Well baby was hungry. I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Our next appointment right."

"Yep."

"You know we really should find a doctor here in Vegas."

"I know ... it's just I like Dr. Becker and I guess I always thought she would deliver my kids."

"Babe I know this is scary but this is your home now. What so what if we're in Vegas when you have the baby?"

"I know I guess I will start looking tomorrow."

"Good."

"I've been thinking baby names!" Karen confessed.

"Yeah? What ya got?"

"Well if it's a boy I was thinking Landon Jonathon."

"Hmmm Landon?" Jon said.

"Yeah? Wait ..." Karen said as she got up and brought back a note-book and pen. "Not a fan of Landon?"

"Not really ... what about Bodhi?" Jon laughed.

"No! We are not naming our son after a character in your favorite movie." Karen stated.

"Well son of a bitch." He laughed.

"What about McKenna?"

"For a boy?"

"No for a girl."

"McKenna Marie Good." Jon said.

They didn't say anything for a moment as they both smiled.

"I love it."

"Me too well if the baby is a girl she has a name."

"What if it's boy?" Karen smiled.

"Are gonna agree?" Jon smirked.

"What about Hunter?" Karen said.

"Maybe."

"Liam?"

"Maybe."

"Wyatt?"

"No are you nuts?" Jon laughed.

"Jaxson Jonathon. But spell Jaxson with an X?"

"Hmmm I like that. But maybe."

"Why is picking out a boy's name so hard?"

"I don't know." Jon laughed.

"Well we can always talk about it on the European tour because we'll know for sure by then." Karen smiled as she cuddled in Jon's arms.

"Yeah about that ... I talk to Hunter and Stephanie and since you've already booked all my appearances ... you don't have to go."

"What but Jon ..." Karen started.

"I know you wanted to go to London and see Germany but I just ... Karen you're pregnant and I don't ..."

"You don't want me to go because I'm pregnant? Jonathon that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"I don't want you to get sick and it's a lot of travel. It's non stop for almost three weeks. Babe ... please. Hunter agreed with me."

"You talked to Hunter about this? So what you two men decided that I don't get to go because I'm having a baby? Jon you can't be serious right now."

"I know you know want to go .. but babe please hear me out."

Karen was now pacing the living room.

"Oh I hear you Jon ... I hear that you don't want you're pregnant girlfriend to go to Europe. That's what I hear."

"I would love to have you go but ... I just ... it's just I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby.I just want to keep you both safe."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard over sea's travel can be dangerous if you're pregnant."

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"There's all kinds of shit out there and I just ..."

"You're being a selfish ass right now!" Karen said as she walked to the bed room and slammed the door. Jon followed her.

"Karen babe ... please?"

"It's been a long day I am just tired and ready to go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning. And frankly I don't want to talk to a selfish ass right now!" Karen said while she crawled into bed.

Jon went in to the kitchen and cleaned up from dinner.

"I'm doing the right thing right? It's not selfish for me to want my girl and baby safe."

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews!**_


	65. Chapter 65

Rate M Sexual Content

Chapter 65

The next morning Karen slowly opened her eyes. She was still pissed about the night before.

"Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I have to stay home. Jon you selfish ass." Karen said to herself as she rolled over and saw Jon laying on his back sleeping. Karen laid there watching. She got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

"Stupid ass ... make me stay home!" Karen kept telling herself when she felt his muscular arms around hers and his lips on her neck. She pulled away from her.

"I am still pissed at you!"

"Karen honey ... I just want to keep you and the baby safe."

"Yeah we'll its selfish ... you never asked me about it! You are just made the decision for me. Oh Karen's pregnant so she shouldn't go to Europe. What is this Jon the 19 ... fucking 50's." Karen snapped she however couldn't stop staring at him standing in front of her in just a pair of gym shorts ... everything about his was turning her on in that moment.

"Baby listen I know you're still mad ... but I just don't think non stop traveling for almost three weeks is good for you or the baby. I am just trying to keep you safe."

"So what's your plan Jon? Locking me in a tower with a fucking moat?" She said.

Jon was confused and trying not to laugh but he could tell she was mad.

"No not a moat but I was thinking about having it surrounded by Alligators!" He grinned.

Karen didn't say anything she just rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Karen?" Jon said confused.

"Shut up ... I am pregnant , hormonal and so turned on right now ...so shut up and give me what I want!" Karen demanded.

She didn't need to tell him twice before he scooped her up and carried her back in to the bed room. They were making out and with in minutes their bodys were one with each other , moaning each other's names in pure pleasure. Karen laid her head on Jon's chest sweaty and out of breath.

"I love you so damn much!" Jon said as he kissed her forward. "Please understand why I want to keep you and our kid safe."

"I get it ... I am ... just ..." Karen sat up and wrapped the sheet around her. "I just ... I don't know ... I am .. this hormones have me acting all crazy."

"Well I have to say I am liking when the mood swings are in my favor." Jon smiled. "Wanna go again?" Jon grinned.

"Hell Yeah!" Karen smiled as she got on top of Jon this time his hands on her waist as she leaned down and kissed him.

**A week later they were back in Michigan:**

"I told you to find a doctor in Vegas." Jon said while he was driving.

"I called around."

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't like it but I wanted to at least have this ultra sound with Doctor Becker. Alright?"

"I get it. How are you feeling?"

"Fine why?"

"Because you were throwing up again last night? I thought you were over this morning sickness."

"It comes and goes. I am fine ... are you excited to find out what the baby is?" Karen said reaching over for his hand.

"Yes I am ... very!"

"I never asked ... do you want a boy or a girl?" Karen asked him.

"Honestly as long as the baby is happy and healthy I don't really care. I like the idea of having a son but ... what about you?"

"I think a mini version of you would be super cute. But I do like the idea of having a daughter. But as long as the baby is healthy I don't care either. Jon?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thank you for letting my mom be apart of this ... I know she didn't get to go to any of my sister in-laws appointments and she doesn't get to see Carter and Maddy often so I know that her going to this means a lot."

"Awe Babe ... is that why you wanted to keep this appointment so your mom could come?"

"Yeah."

"I love you so much!" Jon said kissing her hand.

**Later that Afternoon**: Karen was sitting on the ultra sound table , Jon standing next to her and Dawn sitting in the chair.

"So how's dad been doing?" Karen asked.

"Alright he doesn't walk hardly at all any more."

"But the nurse she's good with him and helps you out?"

"Oh yes ... she just does things a little differently than I do."

"But that's alright Mom. She's there to help."

"I know ... I just ... I just miss having you around."

"I know but ... this is a good thing. Are you excited to see your grand baby?"

Dawn smiled "Yes I am. How have you been feeling."

"Great!" Karen smiled.

"Except for last night when you couldn't stop throwing up."

"Jon I told you it's not a big deal." Karen said as Jon kissed her cheek.

"Ms. Riley?" The Ultrasound tech said.

Karen smiled and nodded.

"So day we are going to take measurements of the baby and would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes!" Jon and Karen both said at the same time. Which made the tech laugh.

"Alright then. Well Karen I am going to need you to lay back and we'll get started."

Karen laid back with Jon's help as the tech. lifted her shirt.

"This is gonna be a little cold." She told her as she put the gel on Karen shivered.

"Yeah I would say so!" Karen giggled.

The tech began and was taking measurements of the baby. She began to point out each of the baby's features starting with the baby's head, body , arms and legs.

"And this right here ..." The tech said pointing to the screen and pausing the image. "Tells me that you are having a little ... Girl."

"It's a girl?" Jon said with a smile.

"Yeah ... I know it sounds weird but see how it looks like hamburger bun clearly a girl."

Jon looked down as Karen with a grin.

"WOW she's a girl!" Karen said almost in tears.

"I'm gonna have a daughter." Jon said.

"She looks so beautiful... suck on that Hunter! She's not a see horse any more." Karen smiled as Jon kissed her lips as they stared at their daughter on the screen.

"Karen every thing is measuring right a scheduled at 18 weeks."

After the Ultrasound was over she tech handed her the pictures and said that they would take her down to the examination room in a few minutes so she could talk with Doctor Becker.

"So Mom? Another Granddaughter? Are you excited."

"Yes ... Maddy is going to be so excited to have a baby girl cousin. Just think about all the pink and purples." Dawn smiled. "Girls are much easier to buy for."

After a few more minutes Karen was now in the examination room. Dawn was now out in the waiting room she wanted to call and check in on Ron.

"So I hear it's a girl?" Dr. Becker said with a smile.

"Yes!" Karen smiled.

"Well congratulations. I have to say everything is looking great. She is measuring right on schedule. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Umm yeah ... Karen seemed to be over the whole morning sickness thing but then last night .." Jon started to say.

"Jon?" Karen questioned him.

"Jon." Dr. Becker smiled. "Morning sickness can come and go if it does continue to wear she can't keep anything down ... then we need to worry does that help?"

"Yes Thank you." Jon said.

"Have you felt the baby move at all?"

"No?" Karen said. "Is ... is that bad?"

"No ... this being your first pregnancy it's normal to feel the baby's movements later in the second trimester. I would say very soon through. But according the ultrasound she is a very active little lady."

**Later that Night** Jon and Karen were in their hotel room.

"So I know that I have been giving you shit the last week about me not going to Europe and I am sorry. I understand were you were coming from. I am sorry I was a bitch to you."

"I love you Karen ... and our daughter so fricken much that I just want to keep you safe. I didn't mean to be controlling or piss you off."

"I know and I agree I will stay here in Michigan while you go to Europe and enjoy!" Karen said.

"I will miss you like crazy." Jon said.

"I'll miss you too." Karen said kissing him.

Jon placed his hand on Karens stomach and then kissed it softly.

"HI McKenna ... It's Daddy! I am gonna miss you too."

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews!_**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"Have you felt her move yet?" Jon asked as they laid in bed a few days later.

"No. Not yet. I mean I guess I am not sure what she's suppose to feel like?" Karen admitted.

"She's gonna move while I'm gone I know it! I am gonna miss it." Jon said sounding a little sad.

"You know if you let me go with you then you wont miss it." Karen smiled.

"Nice try Karen. But you're staying here in Michigan. Babe I know you still think this is unfair and I don't want to fight about it again but you did agree to start taking it easy."

"I know but Jon , I feel fine the baby is fine. I just ... I am gonna miss you."

"I am gonna miss you too! I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Karen said as she kissed him.

Jon was resting his on back on the seat trying to catch some sleep on the plane remember what had occurred before he left! "OH I miss you already Karen." He said to himself. When he was hit in the shoulder by Colby.

"Dude sup?"

"Nothing man. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. These Euro tours are a bitch huh?" Colby said. "Non stop for two straight weeks."

"Yeah ... that's why I told Karen to stay home."

"Dude?"

"What?"

"You told her to stay home? She must have loved that!"

"Yeah ... we fought about it ... but I just want to keep her and my daughter safe. She didn't like it but finally saw it my way!"

"Oh wait a damn minute here ... dude what? You're having a girl?" Colby smirked.

"Yeah. We found out a few days ago. A little girl."

"That's awesome are you excited?"

"Yeah ... I mean I have no idea how to be a dad to a little girl. I mean I don't know how to be a dad all but with a boy I could always rough house and talk wrestling but little girls man ... I feel like I am over my head here."

"I don't have kids so I really can't help you out. Talk to Roman though ... he's a dad to a girl." Colby chuckled.

"What?"

"I just pictured you playing dress up and sipping tea."

"Yeah well if my little girl wants that then that's what she'll get." Jon smiled.

"Oh see she's already got you wrapped around her little finger."

Jon smiled as he pulled out the newest ultrasound photo he had in his jacket pocket he couldn't help but smile while he looked at his daughters sweet little face.

"I may not know what the hell I am doing McKenna but I will be the best damn dad I can be! You and you mom deserve that!" He told himself.

**With Karen** she was staying in Michigan while Jon was in Europe. She wanted to catch up with Friends and see family and even decided to take a few Sub. Jobs.

"So a little girl?" Terri said. "Are you excited?"

"Yes ... I mean a boy would have been just as good but the idea of having a little girl."

"So yes you're excited. But I have to ask ... why are you here in Michigan and not in Europe with the boyfriend?"

"Oh don't even get me started on that." Karen said.

"What? Why?"

"Jon ... I mean we fought about it for days. I wanted to go but he didn't want me to. I mean he even talked to Hunter who agreed I didn't need to go. I mean I get it is was just trying to keep me and our daughter safe but ... I wish he would have talked to me about it. Ass hole."

Terri laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Karen really? It is ... I mean Jon loves you and your daughter so much that he just wants to keep you safe. I get that you are stubborn but let Jon take care of you for once. I mean I know that you feel like you have to be in control but some times you just have to let someone else be in control."

"You got all that because he wouldn't let me go to Europe?"

"Look there is part of you that wanted to stay because I know you if you really wanted to go you would be with him." She told her friend.

"I wanted go but I know that Jon had a good point so I compromised and told him I would stay here."

**A few hours later With Jon**: He walked into his hotel room and saw Nick (Dolph Ziggler) his room-mate for this tour.

"Yo dude we are totally going out to the bar for a few drinks. Come with us?" Nick said.

"Sure just let me call Karen then I will be right down."

Jon walked in to the room and sat down on the bed and got out his phone.

"Hello?"

"I miss you so much!" Jon told her.

"I miss you too. So you made it there safely?" Karen asked him.

"I did! Rooming with Ziggler!" He laughed.

"I know. With Roman still out they asked and I thought that would be alright ... better than Bo Dallas." Karen laughed.

"Who's rooming with Zac then?"

Karen laughed "Bo Lieve!"

Jon couldn't help but laugh "I love you so much baby!"

"I love you too. Are you alright?"

"Yeah just tired. But I guess a group of us are going out to a local bar or something."

"Well have fun!" Karen said.

"I will take care of our baby girl." Jon smiled.

"That's my job now you go do you're and kick some serous ass."

**With Karen**:

"That was Jon?" Dawn asked as they were sitting in the living room.

"Yeah he's made it safely." Karen said looking around their apartment.

"So do you like it here? Are you comfortable?"

"Yes I really like it! It's less maintenance and comfortable."

"Good! You like it dad?"

"Yes .. Yes! Baby?" He said pointing to Karen.

She smiled "Yes ... baby! Mom told you it's a little girl?"

"Yes ..." He tried to say the word grand-daughter but it just wouldn't come out.

"Grand Daughter?" Karen said.

"Yes!"

"How about McKenna ... can you say that?"

"M... cKenna." He finally got out.

"That's her name!" Karen smiled.

"McKenna." He said again.

"Oh Karen that's beautiful ... how did you choose?"

"Well I've had that name picked out for ... wow awhile to be honest I mean I wrote it down in my journal when I was like 22 and Jon really like it so there now we have McKenna Marie Good." Karen said placing her hands on her stomach.

"You look really happy Karen." Her mom said.

"Oh Mom I am so happy. I fell like I could burst with happiness right now. Look I know that you wanted me to be married first before a baby but ... this just ... Jon and I it makes sense."

"I can tell how much you love each other. I just wish that you lived closer."

"I know Mom."

"Please reconsider having the baby in Michigan?"

"Mom ... I just ... I will think about it and talk to Jon. But we do live in Vegas now." Karen said.

**With Jon:** Their was a group of Superstars sitting around a table drinking and just have a good time.

"Dude I hear you're having a little girl?" Zac said.

"Yeah." Jon smiled.

"That's awesome!" Nick said.

"So is this a private party or can anyone join?" Summer said with a smile.

"No you can sit if you want." Zac said.

So Summer and Renee sat down and ordered drinks.

"So what are we talking about?" Renee asked looking over at Jon who didn't answer her.

"Just talking about how Jon and Karen are having a little girl?"

"What?"

"Yeah Karen and I found out that we are having a little girl." Jon smiled.

"Really? A little girl?" Renee said.

"Yep."

"So Jon where is Karen? I didn't see her on the plane?" Summer said.

"She's back in the states."

"She didn't want to come to Europe?"

"Jon here ... told her to stay home." Colby laughed sitting down he clearly had a buzz going.

"That's not how it went down." Jon said. "I just said that she needs to rest and traveling non-stop wasn't good for her or the baby."

"Awe my Broski is over protective!" Zac laughed.

"Damn Right." Jon said sipping his beer. "Karen and our daughter they are my life so no body fuck with them."

The next Morning With Karen: She wasn't feeling all that great so she was still in bed at 10 am. When her phone was buzzing off the night stand!

"Hello"

"It this Karen Riley? Mr. Ambrose's PR Agent?" the voice said.

"Yes?" Karen said sitting up in bed.

"Well Umm we are ready for his interview and photo shoot he was supposed to be here at 2 pm and he's not here yet?"

"What?" Karen said as she got out of bed and searched for his calendar and was trying to figure out what interview it was. "This is the UK magazine interview right?"

"Yes?"

"OK ...Sorry I am in the states ... do you think we can reschedule? I know he's in town for at least another day?"

"That sounds fine. Tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow at 9 am sounds great." Karen said as she hung up the phone.

"Damn it Jon! What the hell!"

Karen called his cell phone and no answer she was getting pissed. She called Colby who hadn't seen him since they left the bar. She called the hotel room and talked to Nick.

"Where the hell is Jon?" Karen snapped when she Nick answered.

"Yo dude it's your woman and she sounds pissed."

"Hello?" Jon said half a sleep.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

" I was sleeping why?"

"Because you just missed your UK photo shoot interview you dumb ass."

"What? No I didn't that's not until 2pm."

"Jon it's 3 pm there! It's like 10 here."

"What? Son of bitch ... I over slept."

"You think?"

"Tell them I am on my way!"

"Don't even worry about it at this point ... I rescheduled for tomorrow. Jon what the hell happened last night?"

"We went out for a few drinks?"

"A few drinks? That's it? That's all I get?"

"Karen ... I just don't remember what happened last night?"

"Jon ... I love you but get your head out of your ass ... or I am flying over there! Got it!" Karen yelled as she hung up the phone.

"Damn it." Jon said as he slowly put down the hotel phone.

"Pissed off the little woman didn't you?"

"Yep. Dude what the fuck happened last night?"

"You don't want to know Bro! You don't want to know." Nick told his hung over room-mate.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and reviews!**_

_**WOW - 91 Followers and 70 Favorites! Thank you so much! :)**_


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Dude what the fuck happened last night?" Jon said leaning over the bed rubbing his hands over his face.

"You really have no idea?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"I remember talking at the bar and then walking out of the bar but other than that ... it's all fuzzy."

"Well you and the blonde bimbo's headed to the bar across the street."

"What?"

"Yeah ... Colby and I were there for a bit , tried to get you to leave but you wanted to stay with blonde and blonder. My you were gone ... drunker than I've ever seen you!"

"Damn it ... tell me know one knows about it?" Jon said.

"Pictures never lie dude!"

"No?" Jon said.

"Yeah ... Summer and Renee documented your little escapades."

"F..FFF UUUCKKK! Oh Shit... Karen!"

"Yeah dude .. not sure how your woman feels about this but yeah ... you're in the dog house?"

"Son of a bitch!" Jon said reaching for his phone.

**With Karen**

She was pacing the room staring at the images on her screen that were sent to her by e-mail.

"Jon you idiot. What the hell are you doing!" Karen said under her breath her hand resting on her stomach. "Yes McKenna your dad is a fucking idiot. What the hell was he thinking. Jon ... babe ..." Karen said ... when she was over come with nausea she rushed to the bath room and was getting sick.

"Karen sweetie are you alright?" Her mom asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah ... just not feeling but I am fine." Karen said when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"What?" She snapped.

"Karen baby?"

"Don't you dare baby me. What the ... fuck ... were you thinking?"

"Karen listen ... baby I can explain."

Karen was almost in tears at this point she was mad a Jon for the pictures and she was sick of being sick.

"Explain what ... why you were with Renee... and her head is on your shoulder and your hand was on her ass! DAMN JON!"

"Babe it's not like that I was drunk and I just ..."

"Drunk that's your excuse? It's ok because you were drunk... you're not that du..." Karen stopped mid-sentence dropped the phone and was getting sick once again.

"Karen! KAREN! Damn it Karen what's wrong talk to me!"

A few minutes went by and Karen slowly picked up the phone in tears!

"Jon?" She said weakly.

"Babe are you aright? What's going on?" he said sounding concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Karen said through her tears. "What's wrong is that I am five months pregnant and my boyfriend had his hand on another womans ass. I get that you were drunk but out of all the woman you work with it had to be her ... that attention grabbing bitch! I hope you had a good time ... while I am just sick laying on the bath room floor. You just go party it up Jon."

"Karen ... you're still getting sick?"

"Do you even care? I mean let's be honest Jon? You don't want this ... you don't want me or this baby do you? That's the real reason you didn't want me to go with you isn't it? You just wanted to be free to get drunk and flirt with you hoe bags ... well enjoy Jon ... and find yourself a new PR Person ... because I fucking quit!" Karen yelled as she hung up the phone and threw it across the bathroom watching it break.

"Son of a bitch!" Karen said.

**With Jon:**

"Damn it!"

"Not good I take it?" Colby said.

"When the fuck did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Karen's pissed huh?"

"You think ... how you Leigh feel if you were all over another woman."

" I guess that's the difference between you and me Jon ... I have more respect for my woman."

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Jon snapped at his friend.

"You heard me I told you last night to slow down with the drinks but you didn't and when I said it was time to leave you said no. I told you not to hang out with them but you did any way. Jon you need to start thinking about some one other than yourself for once in your life. Dude you're gonna be a dad and Karen is back at home now pregnant and devastated."

"How did she even know about it?" Jon asked.

"Jon you're not that fucking dumb ... you know it was Summer and Renee. They were taking pictures all night you were just to drunk to notice or to care. I knew they were going to send them to Karen. That's their game. Renee is pissed because you dumped her for Karen and now Karen is giving you a kid."

"Renee and I were never together it was just a one time fuck! Why can't she get that?" Jon said.

"Dude Renee's in love you with ... she has been since we were the Shield hell we all knew it. Then when you started hanging out together we were all like cool he finally gets it ... Renee is still into you."

"I screwed up didn't I?"

"Yeah big time!"

"I need to make this right ... how can I get Karen to forgive. Colby I can't lose her ... I can't lose her or my daughter ... they ... they are my life! What can I do to get her to understand that?"

** With Karen:**

She finally stopped crying took a shower and got dressed for the day she picked up the pieces of her cell phone and put them in a baggy.

"Karen?" Dawn asked concerned.

"It's fine Mom I am not going to talk about it."

"I am gonna go get my phone replaced and hang out with Terri for a bit." Karen said as she grabbed her purse.

"Karen ..." Dawn said again.

"Mom I love you but I told you it's fine!"

Later that afternoon: Karen and Terri were shopping for a new cell phone.

"So are you going to tell me why your phone is in a million pieces."

"I told you ... Jon and I got it a fight and I threw it! Jon's in Europe being an ass whole I am in Michigan growing our baby. That's my life ... I knew it was to damn good to be true!" Karen said.

"Karen ... I know you think that but did you even let Jon explain before you yelled at him? I know you Karen you can be a bitch and when you're pissed watch out."

"Yes I did Terri. He told me it wasn't what it seemed ... but Terri ... it's Renee that stupid Bitch! GOD when I see her I am gonna kicker her mother fucking ass back to Canadian. ... you maybe even beat that bitch with a Tire Iron." Karen said through clenched teeth.

"WOW ... alright sweet calm down. You're hormones are a little out of whack I get that ... but you're talking assault now honey."

"Yeah well I am pregnant , pissed off and hormonal no jury would convict me." Karen said.

After Karen purchased a new phone and got it all set up they went to eat. While Karen was in the bathroom ... Terri called Jon.

"Karen baby talk to me? I've been calling ... "

"Jon it's Terri!"

"OH God ... what's wrong with Karen ... the baby?" He said freaked out.

"Nothing they are fine ... well Karen's pissed but she's fine they both are. Look I don't know what happened but Karen is so in love you! But you broke her heart ... I've never seen her like this before. So as her best friend I am telling you ... make this right ... or I will kick your stupid ass." Terri told him.

"How ... I know I screwed up but I do love her and McKenna! I can't lose her ... what do I do?" Jon said.

"I can't tell you that ... but you better do something because she is pissed and devastated."

Terri said as she hung up the phone as Karen was coming back to the table.

"Who were you talking to?" Karen asked while she sat down.

"No body just checking out your new phone."

"I know what you need." Terri said with a smile.

"What?" Karen said raising and eyebrow to Terri ... they had been friends forever and Terri would always find crazy stuff for them to do.

"Trust me." She said.

They got in the car and head to the Mall they went in and began to walk around.

"Terri you hate shopping what are we doing here."

"Yes I am not a shopper really! You and I have different tastes you are more girly than I am ... but this is for McKenna not you! So we are going baby shopping." Terri said.

Karen couldn't help but smile at the thought of shopping for her daughter so they went to a few stores.

"I am so glad that I had a boy." Terri laughed.

"Too much pink and purple?" Karen laughed back.

"Yeah basically how many different shades of pink can there be?"

"A lot!" Karen smiled.

Karen picked out a few cute little out fits with head bands and even a cute pair of baby shoes.

"You know Parker never wore shoes."

"Yeah but look at how cute they are!"

Karen stopped when she saw a pink and white onies that said "Daddy's Little Girl!" She took a picture of it and sent it to Jon.

"You're gonna be a Dad! I do love you Jon! " Was all she text with the picture.

With Jon: He was pacing the locker room getting ready for his match. But it was hard for him to focus he had avoided people all day especially Summer and Renee. When he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

He looked at the photo with a smile on his face.

"I love you too Karen. I will make it up to you and our little girl! I don't know how but I will damn it! I am not this guy ... not anymore!"

He texted back to Karen.

"I LOVE YOU BOTH WITH ALL MY HEART!"

* * *

**_497 reviews! That is so awesome! You guys have truly touched my heart with your kind words about this story! You have no idea how truly blessed I feel that I have your support! Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You are all amazing!_**

**_WOW - 92 Followers and 70 Favorites! Thank you so much! :)_**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"Dude I don't know what to do?" Jon said on the phone to Joe.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" His friend asked.

"This morning. But she's just ... she's still pissed!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because it was more like a business call. She told me my schedule made some joke about how she e-mailed it to me but knew I wouldn't check it. I asked her if she felt the baby move and she said nope. Then I asked her how she felt she said that she was fine. Anything about her or us was just a one word answer. Joe I need your help man I can't lose her or my daughter." Jon said pacing his hotel room.

"Alright why don't you just fly her to you! Spend some time with her over there tell her how sorry you are. Kiss her ass man ... grovel... but get her to you! Meet her at the airport with flowers and by her jewelry and something for the baby. Show Karen that you do love her."

"Joe you know why I don't want her to fly over here. It could be dangerous." Jon said.

"Yeah it could but she'll be fine. If you want to make it up to her then get her to you! You really are a dumb ass ... I still can't believe you let things get out of hand."

"See what happens when my partner is out for months."

"Yeah we'll I'll be coming back with a vengeance believe that!" Joe said in his Roman Reigns tone.

"So I should really bring her to me here?"

"Yes ... and make it as romantic as possible. The woman love that shit!"

"How do you know?" Jon questioned.

"I live with two girls ... and I swear if I have to watch Frozen one more time ... I might let the Big Show Knock me out for fun. But hell the joys of being a dad to a little girl. You'll soon know all about that Jon boy." Joe laughed.

"Yeah ... I just hope I can get Karen to forgive. I do love her Joe ... her and our daughter."

"I know now ... get off the phone and start planning." He demanded.

Jon did just that he even called over Nikki and Brie to help him.

"I can't believe you were so stupid Ambrose! My John's not even that dumb."

"Yeah I get it Nikki ... I get it but please help me get her here."

"Fine ... but just so you know Summer and Renee aren't going to get away with this." Nikki said.

"Why what are you gonna do?" Jon questioned.

"Never you mind. Right now we are getting Karen to Europe." Brie said with a smile.

**A few days later :** Karen had taken a teaching Job for the day in Kindergarten. She had taken the kids to Gym.

"Karen look at you ... I didn't know you were pregnant." Mary the gym teacher said.

"Yes! It was surprise but we are very happy."

"How far along are you?"

"19 weeks."

"Wow you look beautiful." Mary said with a smile.

"Thank you."

Karen was back in the class room setting up for their afternoon craft. When her phone range she took a deep breathe in and out and answered it.

"Hello Jon."

"HI Sweet Heart! How are you feeling."

"Fine."

"Karen please talk to me more than one word answers."

"I am fine Jon. I am working." She stated.

"Working? On what?"

"I am at work. Teaching ... Kindergarten."

"Karen you are not serious right now? Why the hell are you doing that?"

"I have nothing better to do why not?"

"Look baby I am sorry but I think I have something that will make it up to you."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"You'll see very soon! Just know ... that I love you so much and I am going to prove it to you!"

"Jon you know that I love you too but I still just ... I can't forgive you ... not yet and not when it comes to that smug stupid blond bitch!" Karen said through clenched teeth.

"Hey listen to me ... don't worry about her ... this ... this is about us ... you , me and our baby."

After school Karen headed back to her parents apartment and was helping her Mom when there was a knock on the door.

"Terri what are you doing here? HI Parker man!"

"Hi Karen!"

"Pack your stuff!"

"What?"

"I have ordered to get you to the airport so that is what I am going to do."

"Alright?"

Karen was confused but did what was asked. She said good-bye and headed to the airport.

"Ms. Riley?"

"Yes?" Karen said to the man in a wwe jacket.

"Hi I am Janette flight attendant for the WWE corporate Jet. Mr. and Mrs. McMahon are ready for you to board."

"What?"

"You're going to see Jon!" Terri said as she hugged her friend.

"Terri I can't ...not right now ..."

"Nope you're going! I don't care this has to stop you both love each other and you need to work this out in the same country now go have fun!"

Karen smiled as the Flight Attendant took her to the plane she couldn't believe it but there it was the WWE corporate Jet.

"Hi Karen!" Stephanie greeted.

"HI!"

"I am so glad that you could join on us our way to London!"

"London! WOW!" Karen smiled.

"You've never been?" Hunter said.

"No but I am really excited thank you for letting me fly with you."

"Well Jon wants to see you and he was nervous about you flying coach on a dirty flight so we said we would bring you with us." Stephanie said with a smile.

Not even and hour into the flight Karen was out like a light wrapped up in with a pillow and a blanket.

"Ambrose is lucky to still have her after the shit he just pulled." Hunter said.

"Yeah I know ... But I have a plan for those two." Stephanie said.

"Really? Do tell?"

"You'll see. I mean I don't understand why they had to be so caddy. It's one thing to mess around with co-workers but once you involve their family. I get a little over protective."

"I like it when you go all Momma bear." Hunter smiled.

They landed at the airport they headed inside the airport.

"Thank you again for letting me hitch a ride with you." Karen smiled.

"No problem you are a WWE employee after all and you are needed here." Stephanie smile.

"Yeah well I guess we'll see." Karen said as she wheeled her bags a few more feet she saw him standing there in a nice shirt with his leather jacket and jeans holding flowers.

She couldn't help but smile at Jon. Yes she was still very mad at him but once she saw him her heart started skipping a beat she couldn't help but go to him.

"OH my God! She is beautiful. It's been less than a week but she looks even more pregnant than she did when I left!" Jon said to himself as he pulled Karen close.

"I love you so much! Please forgive me." He said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Karen said as she kissed him. "But I am still ... mad ..." Karen stopped mid sentence when quickly placed her hands on her stomach.

"Karen? What's wrong?" Jon said with concern.

Karen smiled and didn't say anything she just grabbed Jon's hand and placed it on her stomach as they both felt their daughter move!

* * *

_**507 comments and reviews! WOW! You guys are great! Thank you so much!**_


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"Wow! That feels so crazy. I can feel her moving!" Jon said as they laid in bed his hand on Karen's baby bump.

"I know ... it kind of feels like I have butterflies in there." Karen said with a smile placing her hand on top of Jon's.

"I just can't believe how big you've gotten in like a week." Jon said.

"Jonathon did you just call me fat?" Karen said hitting his shoulder.

"What? No ... I just ... I just ... meant that you look pregnant now." Jon told her.

"Yeah I know ... I guess I didn't notice it much either. Until the other day when I was at work! I was getting the Ipads out of the cart ... I couldn't reach the bottom shelf I couldn't bend down so I had to sit in a chair. Then being on my feet all day it was like wow ... I really am pregnant." Karen smiled at Jon whose hand was still on her stomach as they laid in bed.

"I love you Karen ... and I love you to baby girl." He then kissed her stomach softly.

When they both felt the baby move again.

Karen smiled " I think some one is already a Daddy's girl."

Jon smiled "I missed you so much sweet heart."

Karen moves away from Jon and sits up more in the bed and stands up.

"Yeah that's why your hand was on Renee's ass? Jon do you realize how much that hurt me?"

"I know it was dumb..." Jon began to stay.

"Down right stupid Jon!" Karen snapped back. "Sorry ... Look I know your schedule! I knew that going in that we wont be able to be together all the time. I mean especially when the baby comes. I get that Jon. But I need to know that I can trust you."

"You can!" He stated as he walked closer to her.

"I thought I could! Pictures don't lie Jon."

"Photoshop ones do. People do that shit a lot."

"Smart Ass! I know my insecurities show but Jon ... the first fucking night here you gave me a reason not to trust you. The only woman you need to be touching is ass is the only one you should be touching ... my lips are the only lips you kiss ... I am the only one you have sex with!"

"So you were jealous?" Jon asked.

"Are you serious right now? You had your hand on Renee ... her head was damn close to yours. Of course I was jealous ... Jon you're not this stupid. I was home in Michigan pregnant with our daughter and I get pictures of you drunk and with two blondes. Damn right I was jealous and pissed and I am ! Your mine Jon! I don't want some hoe touching you! I mean hell I would have rather found out you went to strip club at least they have more class than Summer and Renee. Stupid bitches ... I am telling you right now when I see Renee I am gonna be the shit out of her!" Karen said.

"She's not worth it .. but you say I can go to a strip club huh?"

"Don't press your luck!"

"So you forgive me?"

"Jon I'm sorry it's just not that easy for me."

Jon got down on his knee's so he was eye level with her baby bump he placed on hand on each side and kissed her gently.

"McKenna Marie! It's Daddy and he's in big trouble! I hurt Mommy and she's not happy with me right now! So I am gonna need a little help baby girl. Give one kick if you think Mommy should for give Daddy?"

"Jon?" Karen said looking down and Jon and rubbing her hands in his hair.

"ShSh. I am talking to our daughter!"

Karen bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh but she couldn't help it and when she did her belly moved a little. Jon smiled. Karen took his face in her hands and looked down at Jon who was still on his knee's his hands still on her stomach.

"I do love you ... But ... " Karen started to say.

"I screwed up?" Jon said.

"Big time!"

"I am going to make it up to you! I promise I will make things right between us again." Jon said standing up and pulling her into him. "I love you Karen and I never ment to hurt you! I hope you know that!"

"I know ... you didn't mean to hurt me ... but that doesn't make the pain I feel go away."

"I will make it up to you ... starting now!" Jon said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Jon sex wont make this ago a way."

"I know." Jon said as he began to nibble at her neck and rub his hands down her body. "But it can't hurt."

"Nope." Karen said as she crashed her lips in to his.

There was no deny that Karen was still in love with Jon. Yes he did something stupid but his touch was her drug one that she needed and craved. There was no escaping him. She was in love with Jon and never wanted to lose him! Jon was in love with her and he was determined to get her to forgive him for what he'd done to her. Tonight was the first part of his plan. Making love to the woman who was carrying this child. The woman who had stolen his heart , the love of his life!

**Monday Morning:**

"Good Morning Baby girl." Jon whispered again Karen's stomach and he kissed her softy.

"Are you going to do that every Morning?" Karen smiled.

"Yep."

"You know I think she loves your voice ... she seems to move a little more when you talk to her. I know it sounds weird but I feel her more and more each day." Karen smiled.

"I love you!" He told her.

"I love you too."

"But it's time to get up and get ready!"

"Ready for what? I thought you had the morning off?"

"I do from work but not from you! I am taking you out to see London!"

"Really? What happened to the tower with the moat?" Karen laughed.

"There was never a moat and the logistics of the alligators didn't work out!" Jon laughed as he kissed Karen. "But yeah darlin' I am letting you out of your tower!"

Karen smiled as she began to get ready for the day! Karen had gotten a few new clothes when she went shopping she was wearing a pair of nice black pants and a red and black maternity sweater. She was fixing her hair and make up when Jon came in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her resting her hands on her stomach!

"I have to stay you are looking gorgeous today!"

"Yeah clearly with this volley ball growing under my clothes."

"You've never looked more beautiful!"

"WOW ... you're taking me out and you're sweet talking me!" Karen smiled.

"I don't you I am gonna show you how much you mean to me. You and our daughter." He told her as he kissed her cheek before heading out of the bathroom.

That afternoon after walking around London and seeing the sights Jon took Karen to a nice little cafe. Jon ordered for them.

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really just order for me?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you for today! London is amazing! I've always wanted to come here and I am here with you which makes it even better! It's ... thank you!" Karen said.

"Babe that's what I love about you ... you're still mad at me but the littlest things make you happy! I am glad that we are here together!" He told her as he kissed her hand.

"Yeah well I am easy to please! We got some good pictures too!" Karen beamed as she got out her camera and looked through them.

After Lunch they headed to the arena so Jon could get ready for the show. Karen went to go talk to Nikki.

"Hey John have you seen Nikki?" Karen ask Cena.

"Yeah think she was heading to catering or something she was with Brie."

"Thanks!"

Karen walked to catering where she saw the Bella's sitting down. Karen joined them.

"Oh there she is!" Nikki said. "Hey girl glad you came! It's London amazing?"

"Yes it is great! Thanks for helping Jon with planning all this!" Karen said.

"Yeah well the idiot needed to make it up to you! I can't believe he was so stupid. Summer and Renee really?" Nikki said.

"Yeah I am sorry!" Brie said.

"It is what it is! But I have to say Jon is doing a great job making it up to me. The make up sex has been amazing!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Nikki said with a laugh. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Karen questioned.

"That pregnancy sex is amazing?"

Karen couldn't help but laugh. "It's been amazing! I just ... I can't really explain it ...it's amazing!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Summer s

"Excuse me?" Karen said turning around.

"I thought you were staying in the states?" Summer said.

"Change of plans! Did you have fun the other night?" Karen asked.

"Oh it was so much fun! Moxley sure can party!" Summer laughed.

"What did you call him?"

"Moxley! Brie has Brie Mode and Moxley has Mox mode which was in full force!" Summer laughed.

Then Renee came in and came up to Summer not seeing Karen sitting there.

"Summer did you know you're in a match ..." Renee began when she noticed Karen.

"Oh Hey Karen. Thought you were staying in the states?" Renee said.

Karen stood up Nikki and Brie with her. Karen got inches away from Renee's face.

"I am usually calm person ... but I warned you! Stay away from Jon! We are together so get the fuck over it!"

"Bitch you're lucky you're pregnant right now!"

"Why ... afraid I'll kick you ass?" Karen said.

"Oh please... I was just having fun with a friend."

"yeah well you and Jon are done being friends. There will be no more hanging out with him in bars and there will be no more riding with us! Got it hoe?"

"Whatever! I will hear it from Jon ... I mean you're just going to get bigger and soon there will be a crying baby that he never wanted and you! Who he is now stuck with and do damn nice to tell you he's board. You're going to ruin him ... Karen so thanks for ruining Dean Ambrose! But I'm not to worried he'll come crawling back to me!"

That was enough to send Karen over the edge she pushed Renee up against the wall.

"Bitch I warned I wont say it again! Stay the hell away from my man! Our daughter and our life is none of your business!" Karen said in a very pissed off voice.

Jon , Hunter and Stephanie walked in ... in just enough time so see Renee push Karen.

"Get off me bitch! Jon will see you for who you really are! I mean really having to get knocked up to keep a man! That is such a white trash thing to do!"

"RENEE!" Stephanie yelled.

"Karen baby? Are you alright?" Jon said going over to Karen pulling her close to him and placing his hand on her stomach while kissing her cheek.

"Fine!"

"Karen are you sure?" Hunter said annoyed.

"Yeah! Just taking care of something."

"Oh please she started it! She attacked Renee first she was just defending herself."

"ENOUGH! Summer you have a match tonight ... two on one! You vs. the Bella Twins. Renee you will be doing commentary tonight and then an interview with the Bella's for Raw! Got it! This is going to end!" Stephanie said. "Now go and get to work!"

They watched as Summer and Renee walked away.

"Karen are you sure you're alright?" Jon asked kissing her temple.

"Jon I'm fine! I am sorry Stephanie and Hunter! I did push her up against the wall. I know that was unprofessional but I just ... I couldn't let her talk to me like that."

"I understand Karen. But I think you should avoid them the rest of the night!" Hunter said.

Karen just nodded.

"Oh hell know! Hunter I told you I have a plan! Karen how would you like to be a special guest ring side during Superstars?" Stephanie said.

"What?" Jon said. "Stephanie I know you're the boss but that's dangerous Karen's pregnant!"

"I can see that Jon ... and I didn't say anything about getting in the ring. I was thinking sitting at commentary." Stephanie said with a smirk.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and comments! You are all amazing!**_

_**Sorry for the few mistakes in the last chapter I wrote it late last night so I didn't proof it well! Oh well it happens! Again thank you!**_


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Karen are you sure you're alright?" Jon said trying to pull her into a hug.

"Don't touch me!" Karen snapped. "I am .. "

"Karen?" Jon questioned still trying to hug her.

"I said ... don't!" Karen pushed Jon out-of-the-way and left the room. Nikki was right behind her following her friend.

"What the hell was that?" Jon snapped looking at Brie.

"I think it had to do with what that bitch said to her." Brie said as she walked away.

Karen made it to Jon's locker room before she couldn't take it any more she had a full on break down. Tears streaming down her face.

"Karen?" Nikki said softly. "Oh sweetie."

"I ... I ..." Karen couldn't form any words.

"Here ... Karen sit! This isn't good for you!"

"I ... I .. can't .." Karen was trying to say but she was crying to hard.

"Oh God ... Karen baby? What's wrong?" Jon said rushing to her side when he came into the room.

"Do...don't ..." Karen said as she stood up to move away from Jon.

"Karen ... what is wrong! What the hell just happened? You starting a fight with Renee?"

"Ambrose really?" Nikki said.

"What Nikki this is between men and Karen! ... Please talk to me darlin'." Jon said as he motioned for Nikki to leave the locker room.

"You ... you want me to talk to you! Why? You don't even want me or this baby!" Karen finally said through clenched teeth and tears.

"What are you talking about? I love you Karen and I love our daughter? What is wrong with you?"

"Ask ... you whore! I mean she clearly ... knows something I don't ... did you tell her that you felt trapped that you don't want us but you're to damn nice to kick a pregnant woman to the curb?"

"Karen ... honey .. I never said anything ... but you need to calm down this isn't good for you or the baby." Jon said trying to move closer but Karen moved away. "What I can't even touch you now?"

"No I don't want you touching me right now! How could you say that shit to her? Did you mean? Do you not want me? Do you not want us?" Karen yelled.

"Karen Of course I want you ... and I want our daughter! Who gives a shit what that bitch said to you!" '

"I care Jon because she is co..ahhhhh!" Karen said as she held her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Karen?" Jon said rushing to her said and helping her over to the couch. "Karen ..."

"I .. can't ... I can't breath ..." Karen said as she seemed to be fighting for breathe.

"Stay calm sweet heart!"

Karen just nodded as she was breathing through the pain that radiated her body. Jon stop up and opened the locker room door to see Nikki and Brie talking.

"Go get the Doctor NOW!" Jon yelled at them.

Nikki went and got Dr. Amann.

Jon was by Karen's side ... who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Everything is going to be fine. But baby you have to relax just breathe baby ..." Jon said in as smoothly as he couldn't without freaking her out.

Once again Karen nodded as she was breath softly.

"Peach man you gotta help her ... I just ..." Jon said.

"Hi Karen ... what's going on?" He asked her as he got out his blood pressure cuff.

"I ... I .. can... can't breathe ... and ...ahh... the baby?"

"Alright sweetie just calm down for me. Here try to drink come water." He told her as he handed her a bottle of water.

Karen nodded as she tried to drink some water.

"Alright ... you're blood pressure is really high! So I need to take a few more deep breaths and relax." Dr. Amann told her as he listened to her heart.

Jon was by here side.

"Is ... is everything alright? Do we need to take her to the hospital."

"I think it was just a panic attack. Karen have you had them before?"

She shook her head no.

"Alright well ... I want you to rest up in here and when was the last time you ate?"

"We had lunch at like 1:30pm." Jon said.

"It's 6:00 now. Jon got get her something from catering. You little lady put your feet up and rest!" Dr. Amann ordered as he picked up her feet as she got comfortable the couch.

Jon left the room with the Doctor.

"Be honest with me here Amann ... is she alright? I mean do I need to be worried about her and the baby? I knew I shouldn't have brought her here I told Joe it was a dumb idea .. I ... can't lose them."

"Dude ... I will check on her again before I go to Superstars. But I think she will be fine. It was just a panic attack but I will tell you this whatever has her so stressed out she needs to avoid it ... because that much stress isn't good for her or the baby."

Jon nodded as he headed to catering he grabbed Karen a plate of food and then headed towards the locker room.

"How is Karen?" Nikki asked.

"Fine ... I guess ... I don't fucking know! I mean Amann said it was a panic attack or some shit ... but what the fuck happened?"

"Renee told Karen that she was going to get fatter and you are now stuck with her and a baby that you never wanted. Basically they you feel like you have no choice but to stick with Karen because you knocked her up. Then she called her trailer trash. Oh and Renee thinks that she ruined Dean Ambrose." Nikki said. "You better fix this man! I can tell you that Karen is the best thing to happen to you! Fix it!"

"God I hate that bitch!"

"Jon Renee is the problem yes ... but you have to understand Karen too ... she's pregnant hormonal and having to deal with your shit! Smarten up dude."

Jon just nodded as he headed into the locker room.

"Baby? I brought you something to eat." Jon said.

"Not hungry."

"Honey you have to eat something."

Karen slowly sat up and just looked at Jon.

"I'm not hungry." She said flatly.

Jon sat beside her and slowly placed his hand on her stomach.

"What? What's that baby girl? You're hungry? McKenna said she's hungry so you should eat."

"Jon .."

"Please just eat a little something."

Karen finally took the plate and began to slowly eat.

"Karen ... I do love you and I will show you that I am sorry for everything."

"Jon I love you too ... but I can't do this anymore. I am going back to the states tomorrow. I wont put my baby at risk because of your hoe!"

"Baby Renee is a bitch and I wont let her get away with what she did to you."

"Jon ... I don't want you around her. If you love me if you love this baby then you will not be around her and avoid her."

"Karen honey I work with her she's the interviewer backstage ... how ... can I ... "

"Yeah that's what I fucking thought." Karen said standing up and tossing the plate at Jon heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Stephanie ... I am going ring side for the match tonight."

"Karen I don't .. think .. you should ..."

"Why Jon? It's not like you really care right? You're just stuck with me because I was stupid and got knocked up!" Karen said before leaving and slamming the door as she left.

Jon sat there thinking to himself "Fuck ... what the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and comments! You are all truly awesome! THANKS!_**

**_Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter ... I will try to proof read better! _**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"Karen are you alright? Dr. Amann said that you should be resting." Stephanie said.

"Yeah ... I'm fine."

"Well change of plans ... you are not going ring side tonight."

"Stephanie?"

"No ... I wont put you are the baby in anymore stressful situations. But I do have another plan for our little friends. But you little momma are going back to the locker room to rest and then straight to the hotel." Stephanie said.

"You sound like my mother." Karen smiled.

"Yeah well good!"

When Karen went back into the locker room Jon wasn't there. She sat on the couch and laid down.

"Oh McKenna baby! Everything is a mess." Karen said with her hands placed on her stomach. "I know Mommy's a little nuts right now ... but you gotta stick with me kid. Can you do that?" Karen said. She was so tired that she drifted off to sleep.

When Jon came back in he couldn't help but smile as he saw the most beautiful woman in the world sleeping. He softly kissed her cheek and got ready for the show. Once he was dressed he looked at Karen again and kissed her cheek she finally looked relaxed he covered her with a blanket and headed out of the locker room.

"Dude what the hell? Karen and Renee?" Colby said coming up to Jon.

"What?" Jon questioned his friend.

"Ziggler said he heard yelling and Renee pushed Karen what a bitch." Colby said.

"Yeah dude it's a fucking mess. I don't know what I am supposed to do. I love Karen so much but she ... is ... I don't even know. I have never seen her this pissed. She is usually so loving , caring and sweet hell that's why I fell in love with her. But his angry side man ... I just ... I don't know what to do. We were finally getting some where I really thought she was going to forgive me then Renee opened her damn mouth about shit she has no idea about and Karen just went nuts."

"Dude Karen is in love you with... dude think about it ... her story is like reads like a fricken fanfic. She meets you at Smackdown you fall in love and are having a baby. Happily ever after right? Nope. ... she has to deal with the bitch known as Renee and her bff Summer. That's not cool man ... I know that you and Renee are or were friends. But you need to choose now! Karen and your daughter or the skank known as Renee Young."

"Karen and McKenna are my life now! They are who I need ... Karen makes me want to be a better person. I am not the player that I once was. I want to be a father to my daughter. I am scared shitless because I know nothing about little girls but I want to try damn hard ... because ... I love them."

"Then you need to get your head out of your ass and tell Karen that you love them both. Prove dude!"

"How? How do I prove it to her when she wont even let me touch her."

"Really dude? This isn't about sex ... well it's not all about sex. Prove it in a different way."

"How?"

**SuperStars:** Summer was in the ring when the Bella's each came out to their entrance music one at a time.

"Not sure what the Authority is thinking here. Summer vs. The Bellas in a two on one match." Renee said on commentary.

The match started Nikki went right after Summer Brie as well. They weren't holding back either.

"WOW Summer really needs to get the upper hand here." Renee said.

"Ouch that had to hurt." Byron said as they watched Nikki body slam Summer to the mat.

"That's for pissing off a pregnant woman bitch!" Nikki said.

While Brie was still in the match Nikki went over to Renee and ripped the head set off of her head. So no one could hear except the first few rows.

"Now on to you , you hoe! Stay the hell away from Karen , Dean and their baby! Got or that will be your fate!" Nikki said as they looked up as Brie jumped off the top rope and landed on Summer for the win.

"I .. I .." Renee started to say.

"Save it bitch! Karen warned you now I am warning you stay away from Dean Ambrose or it wont be pretty." Nikki said as she body checked her while they walked away.

When they got back stage they saw Stephanie standing there waiting for them.

"Did they get the message?" She laughed.

"I think they did."

"Good! Now will you go get Eden she needs to do an interview with Dean Ambrose."

Jon was pacing the interview set in front of the big W when Eden came up.

"Hey Dean are you ready for this interview?"

"What?" he questioned. "I thought Renee ... was gonna... " He started to say.

"Ambrose!" Stephanie said. "Renee wont be interviewing you anytime soon." she stated as she walked away.

Jon couldn't help but smile he felt a sense of relief but he still didn't know how he was going to make it up to Karen. He needed to fix things with her fast before he lost both her and the baby.

During his interview he talked about his feud with Bray Wyatt and how he had no idea what secrete the man had on him.

" I am a man who can hold a grudge ask Seth Rollins. So Bray Wyatt if you want to plays games with this lunatic well then Game on!"

"Eden what the hell this was supposed to be my interview?" Renee said walking up to them.

"Sorry Stephanie told me this is where I was needed." Eden said a bit confused.

"It's fine." Jon said to Eden. "Great Job."

He then walked away from Renee heading towards his locker room to check on Karen.

"Dean. ... Dean Ambrose! JON!" Renee said a bit loudly at the tall man walking away from her.

"What?" He turned around and snapped. "What the hell do you want?"

"So what we're not friends anymore because of her?"

"We're not friends any more because of the way you've been acting Renee. What the hell were you thinking? You pushed a pregnant woman and not just any woman the love of my life ... Renee ... the woman who is carrying my daughter! I told you many many times that what we had was nothing! It didn't mean shit to me. I've tried sparing your feelings but clearly you seem to want to ruin my life so you know what fuck ... Renee I used you for an easy piece of ass! We were just friend ... sorry if you thought it was more but it wasn't it was just a one time fuck! It wont ever ... ever happen again. I am in love with the most amazing woman I have ever met she has been through hell and back! But she's stronger for it ... she makes me want to be a better person she makes me want to be a one woman man. Hell she is giving me a gift I didn't even know I wanted ... but the thought of losing Karen or my daughter scares me more than anything else in this world. So you and me Renee we are done ... DONE! So go chase after that ESPN Job you claim was being offered to you and stay the fuck out my life!" Jon said as he walked away.

Jon walked into the locker room and Karen was still sleeping he sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Jon?" Karen said slowly opening her eyes.

"Hi beautiful."

He helped Karen sit up and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you so much ..."

"Jon?"

"No!" He said placing one finger over her mouth."This time you just listen!"

Karen looked at him and just nodded.

" I love you and I love our daughter so much. I know that I am horrible at this boyfriend shit ... I don't know what the hell I am doing to be honest. I've never been in a committed relationship like this before. I know that's no excuse but please forgive me. I will prove to you I can be the man you deserve. Don't give up on me .. Don't give up on us! Karen I need you in my life ... I need our daughter. I want you Karen ... and I want McKenna. I never ever want you to feel unloved or unwanted. I never want our daughter to feel that way. I want to give her everything I didn't have. I wont ever leave you or her. Please know that. I know I screwed up." Jon said as he got down on both knees and laid his head on her stomach after he kissed it softly. "I love you baby girl. Daddy's not going anywhere."

Karen was brought to tears she didn't know what to say. Jon looked up at her and her.

"Oh Damn it ... I didn't mean to make you cry darlin' I was just ..."

"I love you Jon! I love you so damn much it hurts ... I know our life wont be easy but I need you too ... and our daughter she needs her daddy! I can't say I have forgiven you but I am sorry for not hearing you out earlier ... I am just... I was ... so ... so .."

"Doesn't matter now darlin in the past." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you so damn much Karen Marie Riley!"

He told her before he pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**_WOW 535 comments and reviews! You lovely readers sure know how to brighten my day! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Rate M - Adult Content! **

Chapter 72

_One Week Later:_

"20 weeks! Half way there!" Dr. Becker said.

"Yeah I am getting really excited and nervous all at the same time. Does that make any sense?" Karen said.

"Yes it does." She smiled. "So you've been feeling the baby move?"

"Yes ... more and more! She loves the sound of Jon's voice. It's like she knows he's her dad." Karen smiled.

"I believe that. Speaking of Mr. Dad where is he today?"

"Still in Europe. I was in London last week."

"WOW Miss World traveler. How was everything over there?"

"Well Umm.. I had a panic attack and the WWE Doctor took good care of me."

"Karen we talked about you avoiding stress and staying calm. It's very important now we don't want you to go in to premature labor."

Karen nodded.

"Have you felt any contractions?"

"No."

"Alright I am going to send you over the hospital for your glucose test and some lab work. It's all routine stuff. Now we need to start talking about your birth plan and all of that fun stuff. Like who you want in the room , epidural , Drugs or natural." Dr. Becker said.

"Well Laura had Tyler with out anything so I told her if she could do it once then I could do it."

Dr. Becker laughed "I'll give you these to read over you may change your mind."

"umm there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Jon ... lives in Vegas ... well I guess I do too. My stuff is there he really wants me to have the baby there. But I just ... I don't want to be alone. He is on the road so much that I just have this feeling he may miss the birth of his daughter and I will be doing it all alone in a new city. I mean if I had the baby here in Michigan it's a smaller hospital I'll have you , my mom , Laura and Terri. I would have support ... that makes me sound selfish doesn't it."

"No it doesn't you need to talk to Jon about this. If you want to have the baby in Michigan then you should you have a support system here and me!" Dr. Becker smiled.

"Yeah ... thanks."

"I can tell you are worried. I am sure he will be fine with it. I hope he will be able to come to the next appointment! We can talk more about it then."

Karen smiled and nodded after the rest of the exam Karen went across the street to the hospital and went to the lab for her testing. She was playing on her phone on Twitter and Facebook. When she got a text from Jon.

Texting Converstaion.

"I love you and I can't wait to see my beautiful Girl in a few days!"

"I love you too! I miss you!"

"What are you doing?"

"At the Lab for blood test." She texted him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Don't freak ... it's nothing! It's routine I had to drink this orange surgar shit ... then I have to wait like an hour or something before they can take blood."

"But everything is fine with you and baby?"

"Yes! We will be meeting you in a few days in Philly."

"Go Flyers."

"Really?"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Just then Karen was called back to get her blood drawn.

"Dr. Becker's office will call you in a few days with your test results."

After her appointment she headed back to her parents apartment which was a few towns over. Karen couldn't stop thinking about how much her life had changed ... she was in love with an amazing man , she was having a baby. She loved her new job but still could teach when in Michigan. Her parents were in a nice apartment now and the nurse really seemed to be working out.

Later that night after Karen helped her mom put her dad to bed. Karen was laying down when Jon called her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Mr. Ambrose?" Karen laughed.

"I am in bed ... but there is something missing." He laughed back.

"Yeah and what is that. The most beautiful girl in the world."

Karen let out a school girl giggle.

"I miss you!" She told him.

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you."

"Just a couple more days."

"So how did everything go at the Doctors?"

"It went well everything is right on track and she's weighs 11 ounces and is as long as banana." Karen told him.

"Oh baby that is great to hear ... you're blood pressure and everything was good?"

"Yes Jon it was fine. So are you excited about next weekend?" Karen asked changing the subject.

"What's next weekend I'm confused."

"Shut up I know you didn't forget."

"Forget what?"

"Jon ..."

"Right something about a Flyers game with the boys! I can't wait for Devon and Danny to meet you! You are gonna love them."

"I am just excited that you are excited."

"So what is baby doing with my baby tomorrow?" Jon asked.

"Teaching music." Karen smiled.

"What Honey?"

"Yeah Melanie called me and asked if I was around to sub. for her tomorrow so I said that I would do it."

"Alright I know you're not going to want to hear this but I am just going to go ahead and say it anyway. Karen you're working to damn much. You were just in London last week ... you had your doctor's appointment today and didn't you like teach 3rd grade the other day."

"Yes I did. Look I know you're worried but you don't need to be baby. I am fine ... McKenna is fine she is kicking and growing."

"So you're going to work tomorrow?"

"Yes ... then I am flying to some city the day after tomorrow... some about..."

"Having sex with the best in the world?" He laughed.

"CM Punk! No way ... maybe I will change my flight from Vegas to Chicago. Is Aj on your flight?" Karen laughed.

"Really woman you want to go there!" Jon laughed. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Karen told him.

**The next Day**: Karen went to work she was in her music class singing and dancing with her students , teaching them a few new songs. However by her third class of the day Karen was starting to feel really tired and sat down in between classes. Mary came in with a smile.

"Hi Karen subbing for Mrs. D today huh?"

"Yeah."

"Tired? You look tired."

"A little I don't remember music being so tiring last year when I subbed for her."

Mary Laughed "Yeah well you weren't pregnant then."

"Good point."

"You know we miss you around here. It's been weeks well months I should say. How's your dad?"

"The same really." Karen told her. "He has a nurse come in now and help to take care of him. I actually moved to Las Vegas."

"Wait what?"

"I know it sounds weird. My boyfriend travels a lot for his job he is actually in Europe right now ... but anyway yeah so when he has a few days off that's were we call home."

"Awe Karen that is amazing. I can tell that you are really happy. I mean you've always been a caring smily person but you are even more bubbly now and you have that glow."

"I glow?"

"Well it's a pregnancy glow."

Karen just smiled as her next class walked in to the door.

"Come in quietly and find you're music spot." Karen told them.

"I'm right next door if you need anything." Mary said.

Karen smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

**A few days Later:** After making sure everything was set with her parents. Karen flew home to Vegas. She walked into the apartment to her is still felt weird to call this place home. Yeah her stuff was there and there were pictures of her and Jon but it just felt different almost empty with out Jon there. It was only about 1 pm so Karen took a shower and then fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later starving.

"I Know baby girl you are hungry. We need to hit the store." Karen said out loud looking in the empty fridge and cupboards.

Karen grabbed Jon's keys and went to the store. She hated driving it was not her thing but the traffic wasn't bad and there was a Wal-mart not to far from their place. When she got back home she put everything away. After all that shopping she was too tired to cook so she stopped at subway. She crawled into bed and began to watch a movie. Eating her sandwich and peanut butter oreos. She fell asleep before the movie was over.

Late that night: Jon came in and couldn't help but smile.

"Home Sweet home." He told him. "What's that smell ... Karen lit a candle cherry something." He said.

He walked into the bed room and saw her sleeping wrapped up in a blanket cuddled with a body pillow. He stood in the door way and watched her for a few minutes. He jumped in the shower quickly and then headed to bed. He crawled in and pulled Karen close to him and kissed her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too! Welcome home!." She said as she felt Jons hand run up her leg.

"It's great to be home."

"Jon what are you doing?" Karen asked as he took the body pillow away from Karen and tossed it on the floor. Then he slowly pulled down her shorts. Karen kissed his lips. "I see what you're doing."

"Everything good ... we can still?" Jon asked pulling Karen in to him.

Karen smiled as she kissed him passionately.

"Oh yes ...we can!"

"Good because it's been far too long babe!" He said as he nibbled on her shoulder.

Jon slowly slid in to her.

"Jon ..hmm" Karen moaned.

"I missed you so much baby!" He said as he began to move slowly.

" I missed ..hmm you..."

Their eyes were locked on each other as they were making love. Karen missed him all of him she never wanted to know what life would be like without him. Jon stared at Karen she was the one for him the woman he didn't even know he was looking for. They were in love and having a baby. Nothing was going to take that away from him. Not Renee not any one or any thing.

"I love you so much darlin."

"I ... Love you too." Karen said as she laid in his arms her finger tracing his chest.

Jon kissed Karen's forehead.

"Marry Me!"

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You are all awesome! THANKS!**_


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"What did you say?" Karen said sitting up in bed.

"Marry Me."

"Jon?'' Karen said getting out of bed and tossing on a shirt.

"Karen ... I love you and I want us to be together. We are having a baby and ..."

"Jon I know you love me but marriage? That is a big deal ... "

"I know ..." He told her getting out of bed and putting on his shorts.

"But is that what you really want to be married to me?"

" Karen ... I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it. You and McKenna" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are my family now ... I want us to be together."

" I love you but I don't want you to think that we have to get married just because of the baby. That's not fair to you ... I don't want to trap you or ruin you."

"Oh sweet heart listen ... I love you and I want to marry you. I want to call my wife. I want to tell people that's my wife she's mine all mine."

"Jon ... I just ..."

"Wait here."

"What?"

"Wait here." Jon told her as he walked over to his unpacked suit cases.

"Karen I know I've sucked at being a boyfriend and I can't tell you how many times I will screw up as a husband ... but I want to try to be the best guy I can be for you. For our daughter ... " He told her placing one hand on Karen's belly. "McKenna ... Hi baby girl. Yeah daddy's home! You want Momma and Daddy to get married right?"

Karen couldn't help but smile as they both felt their daughter move.

"See McKenna knows it's a good idea."

"I love you too. But I just ... why do you all of sudden want to do this?" Karen asked him. "I forgave you for being stupid? Things are fine with us now? Why marriage?"

"OK ... Joe's an ass hole this is not how I pictured this going."

" Wait ... What?" Karen questioned him.

"Joe told me to be romantic and surprise you. Dumb fucker! I've been planning this for like a week I mean I wasn't sure where and tonight seemed like the perfect night. But now I ... do you not want to marry me?"

"I didn't say that I just ... "

Jon got down on one knee and opened the box on in his hand.

"Karen ... I know this is far from romantic but I do love you. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you! You make me want to be a better man you deserve that our daughter deserves that. Karen that day you came in to my life I had no idea that I would fall in love with the most amazing woman. You care more about others than you do yourself. I want to make you happy. Please let me! Karen Marie will you Marry Me?"

Karen couldn't speak she looked down at Jon on one knee holding a beautiful diamond ring.

"YES!" She said as the tears swelled up in her eyes. "Yes Jon I will marry you."

Jon smiled while he put the ring on her finger he said "Hot damn baby we're getting married."

Karen giggled thru the tears. "McKenna agrees! She's kicking a lot right now!"

Jon was still on his knee he kissed her belly once again.

"I told you baby girl! I got this ... Mommy and Daddy are getting married."

Karen smiled. Jon stood up and pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately.

Karen was engaged She couldn't believe it ... all her dreams were coming true. She didn't really want much out of her life. But the one thing she wanted more than anything was to be married and have kids. To her it was just a pipe dream she never thought would come true. Now she was in love with Jon , they were having a baby and getting married.

**Over the next few days** Karen and Jon stayed in Vegas and just relaxed which was what they both really needed especially Jon after his latest tour.

Jon was laying in bed on his stomach Karen was giving him a massage.

"Hmm You are so good at this babe. This wont ever get old."

Karen laughed. "Yeah well you deserve it. You worked hard. So are you excited to head back to Michigan?"

"And meet your brother and sister-in-law? I guess he's gonna be cool like Brian right?" Jon asked.

"Yes and No. See Joe is 9 years older than we are and he was more like a dad to me than my real dad. He always took care of me and made sure that I had everything I needed. Hell even in college I would drive to their house once a week for dinner and we would talk and hang out. He would give me extra money if I needed it. When I was in Chicago for the internship that one Summer he called me like every other day and made sure that everything was alright. I know that he is going to like you he may just give shit but he'll like you! This biggest comes in the form of a 13 and 6-year-old." Karen smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep ... if Carter and Maddy don't like you well then it's a no go for launch." Karen laughed.

"No go for launch? Really?" Jon laughed as he rolled on his back lifting Karen slighting as she sat on him.

"Jon ... this can't be comfortable for you ...I'm to fat for this." Karen said.

"No .. you're beautiful and you're not big ... your fat you're pregnant there is a difference." He laughed.

"I love you!" Karen said leaning down and kissing him.

"I love you too."

"So?" Jon smiled as he gripped Karen's hips with his hands raising his eyebrows.

"Soo?" Karen laughed. Jon sat up and kissed her passionately with in minutes they were making out.

**A few days later**: Jon and Karen were in Michigan heading to her Older Brother Joe's house. They drove passed the College where Karen went she told Jon about her experience and college life.

"I like the fact that I am marring a smart woman. College educated." He smiled.

"I like the fact that I am marring a WWE Super Star." Karen smiled. "That is way better than a college degree. Oh man the things you do in the ring! Damn my mans got some moves!" Karen laughed.

"No don't be getting me all hot and bothered now darlin. Not really the best first impression."

"Joe , Heidi and the kids will love you! Just like I love you! Like I said Joe is quiet and doesn't really say much but he's going to like you because I love you."

"I hope you're right darlin'" He said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They arrived at her brother's house and were met before they even got out of the Drive way by Carter.

"Aunt Karen!" He said hugging her.

"HI Bubba! I missed you."

"I missed you! WOW! Mom said you were having a baby."

"Yeah I am!" Karen smiled.

They walked in side and no sooner did they enter the kitchen then Karen was being hugged by a 6-year-old.

"Aunt Karen!"

"Hi Maddy Bean!" Karen smiled.

Still hugging Karen Madison noticed Jon.

"Who's that?"

"This is Jon. Can you say Hi Jon?"

Maddy just shook her head no.

"It's ok sweetie."

"Hi Jon." She said softly.

"Hi Madison." Jon said.

"Where is the baby! Momma said you had a baby?" Madison said.

"Well the baby is in here." Karen said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Oh so I can't play with my cousin yet?"

"Nope not yet." Jon smiled.

"I just excited it's not a boy. Caleb and Jake are enough" Madison said referring to her other cousins.

"Well it's about damn time you got your ass down here to see us." Heidi said with a smile. "Oh my Goss ... Joe look at your sister.I mean I know you told me you were having a baby but wow! You look like it." Heidi said hugging Karen.

"Heidi , Joe this is my fiancé Jon. Jon this is my brother Joe and sister-in-law Heidi and well you've met the kids."

"HI it's nice to meet you all finally. Karen talks about you a lot." Jon smiled.

They sat down on the couch Jon put his arm around Karen and on hand on her knee. For the next few hours they talked small talk mostly about life in the how the kids were doing in school , WWE , Karen traveling now, how Ron was doing but mostly how their mom was.

"I think the nurse really helps her out. She doesn't have to do as much work. She seems more relaxed." Karen said.

"Good Mom doesn't need that stress." Joe stated.

"I know. I told her we should but him in a home then she could move down closer to you but she wants to be with him. I don't know why." Karen stated.

"Me either." Heidi said. "The guy was an ass hole and treated you all like shit."

"I told you Heidi it's a weird guilt thing." Joe said.

"Yeah well I am just glad that she has help now."

"So I'm going to have a niece?" Heidi said with a smile.

"Yes."

"McKenna Marie." Jon said.

"Awww Joe did you hear that ... a niece and she has a name. I told you Karen .. years ago that if you were patient you would get what you wanted." Heidi said.

"I know and I have it now. I am so happy ... I have Jon and we are having a baby. It's just unbelievable some days."

"So when's the wedding?" Joe stated.

"We really haven't thought about it." Jon said.

"Really?" Heidi said.

"Yeah I mean ... I think we should wait until after the baby is born." Karen said.

"What? You want to wait that long?" Jon said.

"Well yeah ... I don't want to be a pregnant bride." Karen said.

"So have you taken the glucose test yet and the blood test?" Heidi said changing the subject.

"Yes and everything came back good."

They talked a little more when Heidi said she needed to go to the store to get something for dinner. Karen and Heidi were going to head into town while Jon and Joe were staying back to talk.

With Jon -

"So you really love my sister?" Joe said.

"Yes I do. I know you don't know me and you probably think your sister could do better and you would be right. I am just a wrestler that's all I've ever done but Karen .. she is amazing. She's the best thing that could have happened to me. I know it's hard to explain but she just makes me see thing differently I want to be the best husband and father I can be."

Joe didn't say anything he just looked at Jon.

"Great now you think I am a pussy." Jon stated.

"No I don't but I am just going to tell you one thing. Karen has always been sweet, kind and caring. She wears her heart on her sleeve. Karen has always put others before herself. She cares to damn much in my opinion. But I can see she's really happy with you and you're getting married and having a baby. I hope you can give her life she deserves. She's had a shitty life hell we all have my sister deserves to be happy so you better keep her happy."

"That's my plan man. Karen and my daughter are my life , the only family I've got. I wont hurt them."

"So when's the wedding." Joe smiled.

**With Karen -**

"So how are you feeling? Everything good?" Heidi asked again.

"Yes everything is great."

"Really?"

"Yes why?"

"Karen?"

"Alright ... Jon wants me to have the baby in Vegas ... but I think Michigan is the better choice."

"OK? Just tell him that."

"I'm afraid if I tell him he'll think that I don't like it in Vegas and want to move back to Michigan. I mean I hardly ever there."

"I am going to ask you this ... after you have the baby do you really want to live in Vegas? Think about it Karen you will be off work at least 6 weeks ... how much time is Jon taking off? Then he will be on the road and will be alone in Vegas. Here in Michigan you'll have your family. What about Jon's family aren't they in Ohio?" Heidi asked.

"Jon doesn't talk about his family. I asked him after I got pregnant if he wanted to go and see his mom and he said nope. We haven't talk about it sense. I will ask him again when we start the wedding guest list. Speaking of that will you be my Maid of Honor."

"Of course I will be. You know that! But you need to talk to Jon about this! He needs to know how you are feeling."

"I know ... I will." Karen said. "I will talk to him this weekend when we are in Philly he'll be relaxed."

"What the hell are you doing in Philly?"

"Jon has an appearance meet and greet thing and I got him box seats at the Flyers game. So I have to ask do you think that Joe is giving Jon a bunch of crap?"

"Oh yes!" Heidi laughed.

That evening they spent time talking and getting caught up. After the good byes Karen and Jon headed back to the hotel.

"So I hope my brother wasn't to hard on you." Karen smiled.

"No he wasn't I can tell that he really cares about you. We had a nice chat!"

"Good I can tell he likes you and it means a lot to me that he gave us his blessing."

"Karen ... I don't want to wait until after the baby is born to get married."

"What? Why?" Karen asked.

"I just ... I don't" Jon stated as he drove down the road.

"Why does he want to get married so soon?" Karen thought to herself as they drove down the road.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews!_**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Are you almost ready?" Jon called to Karen who is in the bathroom.

"Yeah." Karen called back to him.

They were in Philly for this appearance getting ready to head out. Karen came out wearing a cute grey dress. Jon couldn't help but stare at her.

"What?" Karen said looking at him.

"Nothing?" Jon smiled.

"You're staring at me?"

"I can't help it you ... look..."

"Fat? Yeah I know ... I just got this dress and it seems to tight! But it's the only dress I packed so ... I ..."

"Karen you look beautiful ... I told you you're NOT fat you're pregnant and gorgeous." He said kissing her lips.

"Thanks for saying it ... even if I don't feel it." Karen told him she walked over to her bag and reached for her boots sat on the bed and put them one.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Umm shoes?" Karen questioned.

"No ... you are not wearing those things. Those are not shoes they have like a 10 inch heel." Jon told her.

"No they don't ... it's like maybe three."

"Yeah well you could trip or fall or something you are not wearing those damn things." He said walking over to her bag and pulling out a pair of flats. "Here darlin' wear these. "

"Jon they don't go with this dress!"

"Karen your dress is grey these shoe are black they go with everything."

"You're serious right now?"

"Yes!"

"Fine ... good grief are you going dictate what I wear to the game tonight too damn?" Karen said.

"Yeah about that I was thinking that after dinner you ..."

"Don't even fricken say it Jonathon! I am going to the game ... I want to hang with the boys" Karen smiled.

"Let's see how you feel after this alright?" Jon said helping her off the bed and pulling her into a hug.

"Fine." She said as she pecked his lips. "Now let's get you to your fans Dean Ambrose."

As Karen walked away Jon couldn't help but smack her butt!

"Hey!" Karen said.

"Sorry I couldn't help hit babe!" He laughed.

"You're gonna pay for that?"

"Promise?"

"Oh yeah!"

That afternoon they were at his appearance Karen couldn't believe how many people there were waiting to see Dean Ambrose. Her heart couldn't help but fill with Joy as she saw how happy his fans were to meet him. Jon was amazing taking pictures with them and talking to them giving them his attention.

"He's great with his fans." The Comic Con Rep. said to Karen.

"Yeah he is. I know he comes across shy and he hates all the attention but he does make time for this fans." Karen said with pride as she watched on.

"Dean Ambrose! Oh my God! You are like the coolest guy ever. You are my favorite!" A Fangirl squealed.

"Thanks. Just doing what I do." He said as he signed her photo and posed for her picture.

"So I have to ask ... do you really have a girlfriend?" Jon couldn't help but smiled.

"Yeah I do! We are actually getting married."

"What? No way really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow she is really lucky!" his fan said.

"I'm the lucky one." he told her.

Most of the afternoon went much of the same he would talk to his fans , sign their stuff and pose for pictures. He was asked many many questions.

"You're Karen Dean's RP person right?" Asked a young man.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could get an interview with him when he's done to post on our website?"

"I am sure he will be fine with that. He's almost done." Karen said.

When Jon was finally done greeting all of his excited fans Karen walked over the table where he was sitting.

"See that wasn't so bad." She smiled at him.

"Nope but my hand is about to fall off." Jon laughed.

"Oh you poor baby ... you don't even sign your whole name you know." Karen laughed.

"Yeah but still ... so can we get the hell out of here yet?"

"Not yet ... I said that you would do an interview for their website ... like 10 minutes alright?"

"How you feeling? You've bee on the go all afternoon?"

"Jon I am fine ... now go do you're interview." Karen stated.

"Only because I love you!"

"Well I love you too." Karen said.

"Dean this is Rodger he is going to be asking you a few questions."

"Hey man what's up?" Jon said.

"Nothing really thanks again for making time for this." Rodger said.

"No problem man."

"I am here with WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose. HI Dean!"

"Hey Man!"

"So tell us what brings you out here today?" Rodger asked.

"Oh you know just out here meeting the some fans signing some stuff you know."

"So you seem to be in a feud with Bray Wyatt?"

"Yeah he's got a lot of smoke and mirrors , parlor tricks but when we clash in that ring ... all bets are off."

When the interview was over Jon and Karen headed back to the hotel it was already almost 5 pm.

"So what time are we meeting Devon and Danny?" Karen asked as she tossed off her shoes and began looking in her bag for different clothes.

"Karen .. sit down would you."

"What?"

"You've been on your feet for the last few hours and you didn't eat much at lunch."

Karen sat on the bed.

"I wasn't hungry. What is going on with you? I love that you're so caring and protective but really?"

"Karen I love you! I just want you and our daughter safe. I told you I think you're doing too much!"

"Jon I am pregnant not helpless. I if I feel tired I will tell you. If I don't feel like eating. I wont. Alright?"

"Babe ... "

"Jon look I want to meet your friends and hang out with you tonight alright so what time are we meeting them?"

"6:30pm Game starts at 7:00pm."

"Thank you! It's 5 now I am going to lay down do you want lay with me?" Karen asked.

Jon smiled. Karen changed into something more comfortable and laid on the bed.

"So .. how about we get married in two months? Is that enough time to plan a wedding?"

"Two months? Jon I'll be even bigger by then? I thought we would get married after the baby was born. We talked about this last night."

"Yeah I know but I still don't understand why you want to wait?" He told her as he rested his hand on her hip as they laid facing each other.

"Well I don't understand why you want to get married so soon." Karen said getting ready to sit up but Jon stopped her.

"I just ... I love you and I thought it would be nice to be married before we had a baby. I guess I wanted to be old fashion or some shit."

"Jon? Did my brother have anything to do with this?"

"What? No?"

"Jonathon?"

"OK ... maybe! He told me how it was always you're dream to have a really nice wedding and then have kids. I just ... want that for you! I'm not sorry that you're pregnant!" Jon began placing his hand on her stomach and rubbing it. "But I am sorry that we're not married. If you want to be married before the baby comes I want that too."

"Oh honey! I always thought that I would be married before having kids ... but to be honest it all seemed like a pipe dream one that would never come true. Let's be honest if you would have asked me over a year ago that I would be engaged and pregnant I would have said now way. Just because we are doing things out-of-order so to say doesn't mean that I am thrilled. Jon you are the most amazing man I have ever met and I so ... in love with you have no idea! I ... I can't really form words to tell you how I feel but I am so blessed that you chose to be with me. That you want me and we are having a baby." Karen said as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Oh Don't cry darlin'."

"Sorry but I just ... I do love you and if you want to get married tomorrow then what the hell right! Why wait." Karen smiled.

"Yeah well your brother would kill me if we got married tomorrow that is for sure!"

"What else did you and Joe talk about."

"Never you mind baby." Jon laughed.

A little while later they were heading to the game.

"Are you excited?" Karen asked Jon.

"I can't wait to show you off. Danny and Devon are gonna love you."

"I hope so."

They walked in and were taken to the sky box. When a few people recognized Dean Ambrose. He of course and stopped and took pictures with them.

"Awe I love it when you make time for your fans." Karen said.

"Yeah well it's what I do."

"Dude Sup!" Danny said.

"Yeah thought your lazy ass would never get here!" Devon added.

"Shut the fuck up I made it didn't I!" Jon laughed. " But guys I want you to meet Karen ... my soon to be wife."

"Hey Karen! So how'd you managed to ring in this old horn dog?"

"Yeah I mean he's a ladies man!"

"Shut the hell up." Jon said.

Karen was talking with Danny and Devon's girlfriends Alyson and Megan as they all watched the game. Karen was so excited because Jon was really having a good time hanging out with the boys watching the game. They were drinking and eating wings.

"Thank you babe." Jon said kissing Karen's cheek.

"For what?"

"For setting this all up! I love you."

"I love you too! Having a good time?"

"Hell Yeah! Do you need anything?"

"No I'm good. I ate a few of the wings ... baby doesn't like the wing. So now I am just munching on Popcorn and drinking diet coke." Karen smiled as Jon pulled her into a kiss.

"OHHH Moxley is getting some!" Danny said with a laugh.

As Jon was still kissing Karen he gave his friends the finger.

"Yo Mox beer chug time."

"You fuckers know I always win." He said with a laugh.

Karen laughed as she looked over at Allyson and Megan.

"That's my Q to hit the lady's room." Karen laughed as she slowly stood up.

"Yeah me too." Megan said. "The last time they chugged beer Danny puked. I am not dealing with that shit this time." She laughed.

All three women went to the restroom and then of course stopped off at the merchandise stand and picked up a few things.

"So are you excited about having a girl?" Megan asked.

"Yes ... I know Jon is freaked out but I know that he'll be great."

"Moxley a Dad! That is so awesome!" Alyson added.

They walked back into the sky box to see all the guys still drinking and watching the game but Karen's smile soon faded when she saw a blonde standing next to Jon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karen snapped!

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You are amazing! I love reading what you have to say so thank you!_**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karen snapped when she saw Renee standing beside Jon.

"Oh Hey Karen. Just noticed the boys were up here and wanted to say Hi."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karen said once again.

"Came for the Hockey Game of course. Then I saw these three beer chugging so I thought I would say hi." She repeated.

"Right. So I am supposed to believe that you randomly came to the same Flyers games as us? You live in New York aren't you a Rangers fan?"

"You're from Michigan aren't you a Red Wings fan?" Renee countered.

"Whatever! I just don't get why you're here ... how the hell did you even know he was here? You are stalking him now?" Karen asked.

"Karen babe?" Jon said.

"Shut up Jon! I am talking to this attention seeking whore. How did you know he was here?" Karen asked again.

"Oh Please not everything I do deals with you and Jon. Get over your self."

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Right so I am just supposed to believe that you drove from New York City to Philly for a hockey game? I mean I know Canadians' love their hockey but .. this isn't your team ... shouldn't you be at a Rangers game or hell even the Toronto Blue Jays game?"

"I just came to say HI to everyone once I noticed they were up here." Renee said in an innocent tone.

"I told you to stay away from Jon! But I forgot you're Renee Young you can do whatever the fuck you want!" Karen said as she walked out of the room.

"Damn! Karen ... Karen!" Jon said going after her.

"Did I miss something?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Jon's bitch doesn't like me." Renee stated. "I just wanted to come up and say Hi and she like went all nuts!"

"Karen's is super nice Renee. She arranged this whole thing. I mean and Mox must love her a hell of a lot."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"They're getting married." Danny said.

"Shut up they are not!" Renee said.

"Yeah they are Moxley is getting married so he must love her. The dude always said he'd never seattle down. She's got him."

"Yeah because she got knocked up on purpose. She trapped him. You are supposed to be his friends. You don't see it?" Renee said.

"Renee I don't know what's going on really but ... Karen and Jon invited us out tonight and if they don't want you around maybe you should go." Devon said.

Karen walked down the hall and leaned up against the wall. Holding in her tears her hands placed on her stomach.

"OH baby girl! Everything fine!" Karen said taking a deep breath in and out.

"Karen baby?" Jon said coming up to her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Are you alright?"

"Jon ... what the hell? Why the fuck was she in there? You know how I feel about her you know all the horrible things she's said and done." Karen said.

"I know. I swear I didn't invite her I haven't even seen her since we got back from Europe." Jon said trying to pull Karen close to him but she moved away.

"I want to believe that! But how the hell did she know we were going to be here? She's not even a Flyer's fan! I wanted you to have a fun night out with your friends and that bitch shows up out of no where! I just ... I can't keep doing this ... I ..." Karen stopped and took a few more deep breaths in. Her hand still on her stomach.

"Karen? What's wrong?" Jon asked concerned.

"Nothing .. baby's just kicking a lot."

Jon couldn't help but smile as he placed his hands on Karen's.

"She's tell you to relax! Right Baby girl. Mommy needs to relax. Let's go back and finish watching the game. Don't let that bitch ruin our night!"

Karen smiled and kissed Jon softly.

"You're right ... I am sorry I freaked out! I just ... every time I see her .. I resist the urge to beat her with a tire iron." Karen laughed.

"Channeling your inner Moxley I like it! That's hot." He said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"OH Love birds! Get a fuckin' room!" Devon yelled from the door way. "Flyers are up by two goals. Get your asses back in here!"

Karen and Jon smiled as each other as they headed back to the sky box.

"Hey Karen are you alright?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah .. sorry I just can't stand that bitch." Karen stated bluntly.

"What is going on with her?" Megan asked.

"I don't know ... she just ... I guess she's just pissed that Jon and I are together. I mean I know that they were friends and I even understood the whole car pool thing but when Jon and I got together she just got pissed. The first night they were all in Europe they all got drunk and she sent me pictures of her and Jon along with Summer together in a pretty cozy setting any way ... I just ... I don't get it."

"WOW sorry sweetie we didn't know."

"It's fine! Did you invite her?" Karen asked.

Both woman shook their heads no.

"But I know Devon tweeted about coming here tonight to hang. She probably just assumed Jon would be here." Megan said.

"Whatever! I am over it! Screw it right ... let's just enjoy the rest of the night." Karen said as she walked over to Jon who was watching the game.

Jon wrapped his arm around her and Karen laid her head on his shoulder he placed his free hand on her belly.

"I love you Karen." He said as he pecked her cheek.

"I love you too!" Karen told him.

"Awe Mox that was damn sweet." Danny laughed as Allyson snapped a picture of them together.

When the game was over they talked about going to a local bar.

"Mox come on man the nights young ... boys night let's do this!" Devon said.

"Nah think I will just head back to the hotel."

"Jon it's fine ... if you want to go out with the boys go ahead. I am just not feeling well ... so I am just going to go sleep any way."

"You're sure baby?" Jon said.

"Yes it's fine."

"Megan will you make sure she gets back to the hotel alright?" Jon asked.

"Yes I will." She smiled.

Jon pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I wont be out to late."

"It's fine! Jon have a great time hanging with your boys. It was nice to meet you Devon and Danny." Karen smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too! It's good to know that Jon here will be in good hands!" Danny laughed.

Megan took Karen back to the hotel. Karen still wasn't feeling well she took a shower and crawled into bed and began to watch TV. When suddenly she got a sick feeling to her stomach and rushed to the bathroom.

"McKenna... honey ... I get it you didn't like the wings." Karen said rubbing her stomach. "Come on baby girl can you give mommy a little break?" Karen said as she took a deep breathe in and out as a sharp pain radiated her stomach.

A half an hour later Karen slowly stood up brushed her teeth drank some water and laid down and soon fell asleep.

**With Jon**: He was out at the bar with his buddies playing pool and drinking.

"Dude this is great! We never see you anymore." Devon said.

"I know my schedule is a bitch and with having the baby it's just been nuts."

"Man I still can't believe you are having a baby! That's just nuts!"

"Yeah in a few months I am gonna be a dad." Jon said as he took his next shot.

"To a little girl none the less." Danny added with a laugh.

"I know right .. I mean I know how to talk to woman but I have no idea what the hell I am doing when it comes to little girls?" Jon admitted.

"You'll do fine. I just wouldn't tell her any Moxley stories you don't want to scare her." Devon laughed.

"Yeah well I am just freaked out about this whole damn dad thing. You know I never had one and my mom she was a ... anyway whatever. I am gonna be the best dad I can be. My daughter deserves that and so does Karen."

"Dude Moxley is all grown up." Danny smiled.

"Yeah I mean getting married having a baby! You really love her don't you?" Devon asked.

"Karen? Hell yeah I do. I mean at first when I met her I just thought she's a cute fan I'll talk to her and thank her but after we started talking there was just something about her that I was drawn to. She's not like any of the other woman I have met she wants to take care of everyone before herself and she's just so damn caring."

It was now way after 3 am when Jon came staggering in to the hotel room.

"Jon?" Karen said half asleep.

"Hey beautiful." Jon said.

"Did you have fun?" Karen said turning on the light and sitting up in bed.

"Hell yeah it .. it was awesome. But now ... I am in the mood for you!" Jon laughed as he started to strip off his clothes.

"Jon? How much did you drink?" Karen asked smelling the beer from where she was sitting.

" I ,.. I don't know." He giggled. "The beers just kept coming and we all just kept drinking." He told her as he sat on the bed and then pulled Karen on to his lap.

"Jon.." Karen said.

"I want you so bad right now!" He stated pulling her into a kiss.

"Jon ..." Karen said pulling away. "Smell like smoke and beer."

"Baby please?" He whined kissing her again.

"Were you smoking?" Karen asked trying to pull away but his hands gripped her waist.

"No. I just chewed and drank." Jon said pulling her into a kiss.

"Baby ... I can't .." Karen said. "You smell and I can taste the beer. Go shower ... and brush your teeth." Karen said.

Jon let out a groan.

"I'm sorry babe I just can't take it." Karen said as she got off of Jon.

"Will you shower with me?" Jon smiled.

"Jon I love you but you're drunk ... just go shower." Karen said.

" I am not drunk." He laughed. "Just really buzzed. I'll shower but when I get out you're mine woman!" Jon said as he stumbled to the shower.

By the time Jon got out the shower and crawled back in to bed. Karen was sound a sleep.

"Baby... don't be asleep. Karen ..." Jon said as he began to nibble her neck. "Damn it." He whispered as he pulled her close to him.

**The next morning** Jon woke up and rolled over but the bed was empty.

"Karen baby?" He said as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Did you say something Jon?" Karen asked coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"How you doin'?" He grinned.

" I should be asking you the same thing." Karen said. "You had fun last night?"

"Yeah it was nice to hang out with the boys. You know if I could have had sex with my hot fiancée that would have been better." Jon smirked.

"Yeah I fell asleep." Karen said walking over to get some cloths.

"Are you feeling alright? You're looking a little pale baby?"

"I'm fine. I just don't have any make up on and the lighting in here is terrible." Karen told him. "You better get ready you have a house show tonight and it's like a 3 hour drive." Karen told him.

"Always taking care of me." Jon said as he pulled Karen into a hug and a kiss.

"That's what I do because I love you."

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! You are great thank you!**_

_**Again thank you those who have favored and follow this story! :)**_


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

A few days later: Karen and Jon were at home in Vegas for some much-needed time off. Karen was sound asleep it was well afternoon but Jon knew that she was tired she had been working what seemed like non-stop that past several days making sure that he stayed on schedule and everything was going well going in to survivor Series.

Karen slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock it said 1:30pm.

"Damn ... I can't believe I slept in so late." Karen said so her self as her eyes adjusted to the light as she stretched and slowly stood up. She walked out in to the living room looking for Jon.

"Jon? Honey?" She said looking around. She went to the frig and pulled out a bottle of water. Then she noticed a note.

_"Went for a run I'll be back soon! Love you! _Jon." _

Karen smiled she knew that he loved going out to the desert to clear his head she could just picture him out there running in the sand with nothing around him.

"Get a hold of yourself." Karen laughed while she pictured him in her mind.

After she took a shower and got ready for the day she went to the kitchen to find something to eat she felt like she was staving. She couldn't decide what she wanted so she grabbed a some water the bag of nacho cheese Doritos and the jar of pickles. She sat on the couch eating she had the radio on while she scrolled through Facebook and twitter. She even started looking up baby items and couldn't help but look at wedding dressed and themes.

**About 20 minutes late**r Jon came in.

"Hey Darlin' you're awake." He smiled when he sat down next to her.

"Yeah I must have been tired!"

"You were the second your head hit the pillow last night you were out!" Jon smiled.

Karen giggled "Hungry?"

"Yep." Then he looked over at what Karen was eating.

"What the fuck is that?"

"What? Pickles and Doritos. Then I needed something sweet so I grabbed the Oreos."

"The Mint ones?" Jon questioned.

"Yep."

"Oh baby that's just ... nasty."

"What? Don't knock it till you try it Ambrose." Karen laughed.

"Cheese taste with pickles topped with mint Oreos. Yeah no thanks darlin." He said kissing her cheek. "What are you looking at on here?"

"Just some baby things. Making a list of everything the baby will need."

"Yeah like what?"

"A crib , car seat, stroller , high chair, diapers , clothes , the list goes on my friend."

Jon smiled "Whatever my little princess needs we will make sure she gets. So do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Not really? Do you? I just ... it's so nice to be home. I really don't feel like going anywhere."

"Good me either!" Jon smiled as he kissed her cheek and got off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower!" He grinned.

Karen continued to write out a list when she started looking at wedding dresses.

"WOW ... I really am getting married." Karen said softly herself as she looked down at her ring and then was rubbing her belly. "I know baby girl! Mommy and Daddy are getting married."

Later that evening Karen was is the kitchen making dinner when she felt two strong arms around her waist.

"I told you that I could cook." Jon said as his lips touched her neck.

"I know but I am going to be your wife and I've always wanted to be the wife that takes care of her husband."

"Really are ya now? So tonight you wanna take care of me?"

"Jon." Karen playfully giggled and hit his chest.

"What just want to know my chances of getting lucky! It's been awhile."

"Like a week."

"Well it's been a long week."

"I know but the last time was just really uncomfortable."

"Then we are just gonna have to make it more comfortable." Jon grinned.

"It's getting harder because of this growing baby bump." Karen smiled looking down and patting her round stomach.

"You're telling me it's getting harder."

"Oh My God ... Jon really?"

"Only speaking the truth here darlin." When he kissed her.

After they ate dinner and Karen did the dishes and put them away they began to cuddle on the couch. When Jon looked down at her compter screen and saw the wedding dress.

"Is that the dress you want?" He asked picking up her computer off the coffee table.

"Well not now." Karen said taking the computer from him.

"Why? I like it and I think you'll look gorgeous."

"Well you just saw you dork! You're not suppose to know what dress I am going to wear."

"Why? I am going to see you in it anyway?"

"I know that silly I just mean you can't see my dress before I walk down the aisle it's bad luck. It's tradition."

"I see ... are there any other traditions that I need to know about?"

"All in good time." Karen laughed.

"So since we are talking weddings ... we need to set that date."

"yeah I know and think of place to get married in Michigan and figure out our wedding party."

"Party ... I love to party." Jon laughed.

"Not that party ... I meant the people we want to stand up with us."

"Heidi is my Maid of Honor."

"Who do you want to me your best man?"

"I don't know really?"

"Well You Have Roman, Colby, Devon , Danny?"

"Yeah ... I just ... I've got time. I'll think about it." Jon said.

Karen just nodded.

"So have you felt our little lady move a lot today?" Jon asked placing his hand on her stomach.

"A little she's actually been fairly quiet today."

Jon smiled and leaned in close to her stomach and lifted her shirt to expose her belly.

"Hey McKenna baby girl. It's Daddy. Mommy says you've been quiet today ... are you sleeping in there? You gonna move for your daddy?" Jon said as he kissed her been softly.

"Jon?" Karen smiled.

"Awe ... McKenna Marie Good ... come on you can move a little for your daddy right?"

They waited a few more minutes than they felt her move.

"Hi baby girl there you are. We've been looking at getting you some really cool things. You're mom is loving this baby shopping stuff I can tell." Jon smiled.

"I know this isn't really you're thing." Karen said looking down at Jon.

"It's fine. It's for our daughter."

"But I have to ask why does everything have to match?"

"What?"

"I noticed you have two different things picked out."

"I can't decided between the pink and black or the pink and brown. Yes Jon everything has to match I know it sounds dumb but it would drive me nuts if we had a brown and pink car seat and a black high chair. I know it doesn't make sense but that's just me."

Jon smiled "It's fine Karen. I think it's cute you have a slight OCD problem. Annoying at times when it comes to the Dvd's but I still love you."

"I love you too." Karen said kissing him.

"What do you think of this idea for the nursery?" Karen asked pulling up a picture of a white crib with baby animals pink and purples along with white.

"I like it if you like it." He told her.

"So back to the wedding date?"

Karen laughed. "Your really want to set a date don't you?"

"Yes I want to marry you Karen."

"Good because I want to marry you Jon."

"Then let's go right now! We live in Vegas hell people get married in this town everyday."

"Jon I love that you want to get married but do you really want a cheesy Vegas wedding?"

"If it means that I get to call you my wife hell yeah!"

"You do know that my brother would kill you right?"

"Yeah ... good point." Jon laughed as he pulled Karen into a kiss.

"I love you Karen and I can't wait for you to become my wife."

"I love you too Jon and nothing would make me happier than to be your wife." Karen told him returned his kiss.

**The Next Morning**: Jon woke up with Karen wrapped in his arms he couldn't help but grin about the events that happened the night before.

"Good Morning darlin."

"Good morning Lover."

"Last night was hot." Jon grinned as he kissed her lips.

Karen laughed as Jon deepened the kiss.

"So ... second chance? Vegas wedding right now?" Jon his lips inches away from hers. He kissed her again.

"Don't tempt me." Karen said she kissed him back as she rolled on top of him.

"Really? In the Morning?" Jon said.

"You don't want?" Karen laughed.

"Oh I want and I need." Jon said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

They hot make out session was interrupted when Karen's phone began to ring.

"Oh for the love of sex ... please ignore it."

Karen did as she kissed him again - The continued to Make out!

5 Minutes later it went off again.

"Jon? It's my mom I have to." She said reaching for her phone and getting off Jon.

Jon let out a loud groan.

"Hello?" Karen said.

"Oh Karen ... It's Brian. You need to get home now!"

"What Why?"

"It's Ron ... he's at Sparrow in the ICU he had another stroke this morning."

Karen felt a lump in her throat as she nodded and hung up the phone. She got off the bed with the sheet wrapped around her she stood there for a few moments.

"Karen? Babe what's wrong?"

"My ...My Dad he ... he had another stroke." Karen said.

When Jon heard those words he pulled Karen into him.

"Let's get to Michigan."

* * *

_**Thank you again for your reviews and comments! You are awesome! Thank You! :)**_

_**Note: I realized that Joe *Karen's Brother* and Joe *Roman* might get confusing so I will just call Roman that from now on! Hope that's not confusing! **_


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Karen felt a lump in her throat as she nodded and hung up the phone. She got off the bed with the sheet wrapped around her she stood there for a few moments.

"Karen? Babe what's wrong?"

"My ...My Dad he ... he had another stroke." Karen said.

When Jon heard those words he pulled Karen into him.

"Let's get to Michigan."

"Jon?" Karen said softly still not moving his arms wrapped around her holding her tight to him.

"Everything will be alright darlin. I am right here with you." He said pressing his lips to her forehead. "Get in the shower and I'll get our flight information alright?"

Again Karen just nodded. While Karen was in the shower Jon called the air lines to get the next flight to Michigan. She came out of the bathroom and saw Jon packing their suit cases.

"The next flight out is in 2 hours but it's Detroit."

"That's fine ... it's only like an hour and half drive." Karen said flatly as she began to look for cloths.

"Karen baby?"

Karen didn't say anything she just looked up at him.

"Are you aright?"

"Yeah. I mean they warned us this could happen. It's should... shouldn't be a surprise." Karen stated.

"Oh honey?" Jon said walking over to her. "I don't know what you are going thru but just know that I wont leave you. But you need to do something for me?"

Karen nodded. Jon softly placed his hand on her stomach.

"You need to remember that you're pregnant with our daughter. This is our family ...this is the only family I have. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and protected. I know I sound like an ass right now but I just want you to know that I am not gonna let them ... run over you. I can't tell you everything is going to be fine because I don't know that. But what I do know is that I love you and I will be there with you." Jon said. "I love you."

"I love you too. What time is our flight again?" Karen said.

"2 why?"

"Let's go get married right now!"

"What?" Jon said. "Last night you didn't want a Vegas wedding it makes sense you want you're family there and our friends should be there."

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me?" Karen asked backing out of his grip but he wouldn't let her.

"No I want to marry you ... but not today baby not like this. Our wedding needs to be a happy day not a day clouded with fear and sadness."

"Jon I love you so much. What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?" Karen said.

"I don't know but I am the one who hit the jackpot." Jon said as he kissed her softly.

**Many hours later:** They landed in Detroit and drove to Lansing. They were now driving to the hospital Karen laid her head back on the seat her hands resting on her stomach her eyes closed. Jon glanced over at her he could tell that she was already stressed out about this. He also knew that there was still apart of her that was mad about the whole Flyers game thing. They fought about it a little bit but Karen chose to just let it go. "I have more important things to worry about than that blonde bitch." Karen told him during their fight. As he drove down the road he couldn't help but keep glancing over at Karen. They handed really said anything to each other since he got on the interstate they just listened to the radio.

"Are you hungry?" Jon asked breaking their silence.

"No." Karen said her eyes still closed.

"Karen you've haven't eaten since before we left home."

"Fine. Just stop some where." She said.

When they got into Lansing he stopped at a subway.

"Here eat this." He demanded as he handed her the sandwich and bottle of water.

They ate and then Jon pulled into the parking garage. A sense of Daja Vu came over Karen as they walked to the elevator hand in hand.

"You alright darling?"

"Yeah it's just when he first had his stroke we were here all the time. I mean I got to know all the nurses by name. This ... this time feels the same yet different." Karen said. " I know that doesn't makes sense..."

"Things are different baby ... but that's alright."

"Jon ... I love you thank you for being here."

"I love you too and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He said as he kissed her.

They went in and Karen asked the front desk were Ron Riley was at. She told him. Even thou Karen knew he was in the 10 floor of the tower because that was the Nero ICU. He spent two months there the last time before being moved across the hospital to the rehab. As they rode the elevator to the 10th floor Karen squeezed Jon's hand he gave a gentle squeeze back.

"You wont leave me?" Karen said softly as the door opened.

"Never Karen. Never." He told her.

They walked over to the waiting area and saw Brian on his computer.

"Brian!" Karen said.

"Hey you made it. Thank God. Mom is freaking out and she's not understanding what they are saying ... she wont listen to me and she kept telling them that you would be here soon. So yeah thank go you made it. Hey Jon." Brian said.

"Hey."

"What room is he in?"

"1112." Brian stated.

Karen looked at Jon.

"I'll be back."

"Do you want me to go?"

Karen smiled. "No you keep my brother busy. I love you."

"I love you." He said as he kissed her lips.

Karen headed to her father's room. She had walked these all a lot when he was here before so she knew what room he was in. Sh took a deep breathe in and out before slowly entering the room.

"Mom?" Karen said softly.

"Oh Karen!" Dawn said pulling her daughter into a hug. "I am so glad that you are here. They just kept talking and I just ...it's bad. Worse than last time."

"OK Mom I need you to stay calm arlight. Who's his nurse?"

"Rhonda."

"Alright ... I will go talk to her arlight?"

Dawn nodded before she went back to sit next to the hostpital bed. Karen glanced over at her dad who was laying in bed with all of the monitors hooked to him.

"Rhonda?" Karen said noticing the nurse at her station out side of his room.

"HI Karen right."

"HI! I think we met before when he was in here."

"I remember. But wow look at you. You're Moms been stressing out so much she didn't tell me you were pregnant."

"Yeah. Almost 6 months now."

"Well congratulations. But we need to talk about your dad."

"I know."

Rhonda began to explain that this was another massive stroke. The last stroke effected 75% of his brian. That's why he didn't have number recognition , had trouble with speech and memory. This time the stroke damaged even more and the swelling wasn't going down the medicine didn't seem to be helping.

"So what ... what does that mean?"

"I know you're not going to want to hear this ... but it's not looking good at this point. We are going everything we can but Dr. Hussian should be back in the morning to talk with you."

"So will he wake up?"

"We aren't sure."

"If he does he wont know anything? It will be worse than the last time?" Karen asked.

"I think so. We were all surprised when he started talking he last time and he got off the feeding tube. But Honey this time... I just ... we are just watching him closely."

Karen didn't say anything she just nodded.

"You said the swelling isn't going down is that getting worse?"

"We take him for a cat scan every few hours. To measure it and they have mentioned surgery if that continues."

"Alright then."

"Are you alright Karen?" Rhonda asked.

"I have to be don't I." Karen said. "Thank you."

Karen went back in to see her mom and dad.

"Did you talk to her?" Dawn asked.

"I did. Mom ... you need to prepare your self I know you don't want to hear that but just ... please we need to start thinking about that. Alright. Now did you talk to Dr. Hussian at all?"

"He was in when we first got here."

"What the hell happened?"

"Things were going well the nurse was there helping us when he just out of know where had a seizure or something. I just ... you should have been there." Dawn stated.

"Mom I wouldn't have been much help you know that. The nurse did her job ok .. no let the people here to theirs. Now do you need anything?"

"No I think I am good." She said.

"When did you eat?"

"This morning."

"Why don't you go get something to eat. Dad will be fine. Take Brian with you and I will fill Jon in on what's going on."

"Yeah." Dawn said as she walked back over to Ron and kissed his cheek they left the room.

Karen told Rhonda that they were going to get something to eat she nodded.

"Brian will you take mom to get something to eat."

"I ... I don't have any cash." Brian hesitated.

"It's fine. Here." Jon said reaching into his wallet and handing Brian some cash.

"Dude you don't have ... too ..."

"We're family right that's what family does." Jon stated.

"Take mom down and get some fresh air and food. Jon and I will be here. Who else have you called."

"I called Andy and Maggie along with Garrett." Brian said. "Maggie was gonna let Jim know."

Karen just nodded. As they walked to the elevator.

Jon looked at Karen who was staring at the fish tank at this point.

"So it's bad huh darlin'." Jon said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah ... I just ... I don't know if he is going to survive this one."

"Are you alright?"

"I have to be don't I? I have to be the strong one." Karen stated as she laid her head on Jon's chest his arms wrapped her around.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You are all amazing thank you!**_

_**Thanks to all of you who have favored and are following this story! Thanks!**_


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Karen was pacing the waiting room talking to her sister-in-law on the phone.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Heidi told her.

"Yeah well it is what it is at this point. I don't know ... I don't think he will get any better. But Mom just doesn't want to see it."

"I know this has to be hard on her... How are you doing sweetie? Taking care of my niece right?"

"Yes don't worry Jon is here too and he is watching me like a hawk. It's kind of annoying to be honest. He is watching me right now." Karen smiled as she gave a little wave to Jon who was on his phone watching Karen pace the waiting room.

"Well that's because he loves you! I am glad that he is there taking care of you! I love ya girl but you always take care of everyone else before your self so I am glad you have Jon! Now you know that I would be there with you if I could." Heidi said.

"I know it's fine. Joe has his reasons and I understand. He'll be there when I really need him and I just ... I think that time is coming soon."

"Sometimes things happen for a reason we don't know why they happen they just do."

"You are right about that one." Karen said.

"How long is Jon staying with you?"

"He is flying out of Detroit tonight for his house show tomorrow."

Karen was still talking to Heidi - While Jon was on the phone to Roman.

"Dude she wont sit down." Jon told him.

"Man her dad is in the hospital and from what you've told me she is strong one in her family or at least she thinks she needs to be. You need to make sure she takes care of herself."

"I'm trying I know she's getting annoyed with me but we slept in this waiting room last night because he wouldn't leave. I just ... I don't want anything to happen to her or my daughter. I know I sound like a fucking ass hole right now but she ... they .. they are my family Karen and McKenna. I don't give a shit about the guy who treated her like crap her whole life. I mean ... you know what I mean?"

"Dude relax your job is to take care of your family." Roman told him. "So when do you head back on the road?"

"I am supposed to be on a plane tonight but ..."

"Call the boss see if they can switch the card or something. Not a big deal it's a house show."

"Yeah but I just ..." Jon hesitated.

"I know you hate taking time off I get that man believe me I can't wait to come back at the end of this month. But you're girls need you."

Jon couldn't help but smiled. "Yeah my girls. Thank Roman."

"It's what I do Man." He said.

When he hung up the phone he saw Karen was still talking on her. She was now talking with Maggie giving her an update.

"Look I know you are worried but you should really come and see him."

"He'll pull through this time just like he did last time." Maggie told her. "You have to have faith. You need to keep telling him you love him and that you need him."

Karen rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"You need to make sure he has something to fight for ... His granddaughter and you Karen. He'll fight for you so that he can walk you down the aisle at your wedding."

"I better get going." Karen said. " I will call you if anything changes." Karen said.

Jon was still on the phone so Karen went and sat down next to Brian.

"What did Joe say?" He asked her.

"I talked to Heidi. He'll be here when we need him."

"That's what I thought." Brian said.

"Don't start please I know you and Joe aren't on the best of terms right now but that shit I can't deal with you know why he wont come here. But when Mom really needs him he will be." Karen said.

"Yeah I know it's just damn this isn't good."

"I know it's not. I know."

Karen phone began to vibrate in her hand she looked down and saw the text message.

"Damn it." Karen said.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Garrett and Barb are here!"

"Son of a bitch I don't want to deal with them right now."

"It'll be fine." Brian said.

"Yeah ... Yeah!" Karen said as she stood up and walked over to Jon.

"Thanks Stephanie you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Yeah I will thanks."

"Who were you talking to lover?" Karen said as she walked up to Jon who pulled her into him his arms around her waist.

"The boss woman!" He stated.

"Stephanie? Really and why were you talking to her?"

"I asked for the weekend off."

"Dean Ambrose! You did not!" Karen said a little louder than she meant to and they couldn't help but laugh.

"I did.. because I am needed here with my girls. They can switch the card up."

"I know they can babe but the roster is already super thin these days and your fans are going to be so pissed. This is a PR nightmare."

"Yeah well I have faith that my PR person can handle it."

"You think so you have that much faith in me?" Karen asked.

"I do because I love you! But you don't need to worry about anything because Stephanie is making the announcement."

"Ambrose you just pissed of a lot of fangirls."

"They'll get over it. I am where I need to be taking care of my girls!" He told her as his arms were still around her waist he kissed her lips softly.

"Karen Marie!" A voice called.

"Uncle Garrett. Hi." Karen said still in Jon's arms.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"Fine."

"I can see that." Barb said.

"Right ... well Uncle Garrett ... Barb ... this is Jon ... my fiancée ."

"What? You're getting married and didn't tell us?"

"I guess I thought Maggie would have. Things have just been super crazy lately." Karen said.

"Yeah I can see that." Barb said motioning to Karen's baby bump.

"And you're pregnant." Garrett said.

"Yes almost 6 months."

"WOW. Things sure have changed. How's Ron?" Garrett asked.

Karen moved out of Jon's arms as she began to explain his condition.

"He still hasn't woken up he is on a breathing tube. Right now they have the swelling under control with medicine. Would you like to see him." Karen asked.

"Yes." Garrett stated.

"Karen baby?" Jon said.

"I wont be long. I promise." She said as she kissed his lips.

Jon watched as she walked away with Barb and Garrett.

"Why does your sister have to be so damn stubborn." Jon said looking at Brian.

"Dude you aint seen nothing yet. I love my sister but man she is stubborn and let me just tell you this right now Ambrose you never ever want to piss her off. I mean I wouldn't put it past her to beat you with a Kendo stick." Brian laughed. "You don't have any of those in your apartment do you?"

"There is one under the bed but I don't know if she knows that." He laughed back. "Well I love her and I wouldn't want her any other way."

Karen was now back her fathers hospital room door.

"Mom?"

"HI sweety. Are you gonna sit with him awhile?"

"Yeah I can ... Garrett and Barb are here so if you want to take a break I'll stay with them."

Dawn left the room and Karen could hear her talking to Barb as Garrett walked in.

"Hey little brother." He said walking over to the bed and holding Ron's hand.

"I see you're gonna be a Grandpa again. You know you need to pull through this ... you have to see your grandkids. You have to walk you're daughter down that aisle."

Karen hated comments like that ... everyone painted her father out to be this great man who loved his kids. But Karen knew the truth and she hated it even more since he had gotten sick everyone like the post stroke Ron. But Karen just couldn't forget all the pain and hurt he had put her through over the years. It really pissed her off that her Aunt and Uncles were now dragging her daughter into this.

"Karen come her dear." Garrett said pulling Karen into a hug.

"Everything will be alright. We just have to pray to God that he survives this time." He said still hugging his niece.

"You're baby will get to know their grandfather."

Karen had been so good at masking her emotions for her whole life that she just smiled and told Garrett what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah ... Let's pray he makes it." Karen stated trying to be convincing.

After about a half and hour sitting with her father, Garrett and Barb. Jon came in the room slowly.

"Karen?"

"Yeah?" She said looking over at Jon.

"Lets go grab some dinner."

"Jon ..." Karen started to say as she got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Nope not this time baby doll my daughter is hungry so we are going to go get dinner. You're mom is coming back in to sit with him."

Karen couldn't help but smile at the man standing front of her.

"Karen?" Garrett said.

"My Mom will be in a minute I am going to get something to eat." Karen stated as she left the room

As soon as they got out of Ron's room Karen wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and kissed him right there in the middle of the ICU hallway.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining."

"I love you so much. Thank you for taking care of me and our daughter ... Jon ... I know I don't say this often but you are an amazing man. McKenna and I are lucky to have you in our lives. I don't deserve you but I am so grateful that I have you."

"Awe Karen Darlin' I love you too and I told you I am not going anywhere."

"Are you alright? Where is all of this coming from?" He asked.

"I am fine I just ... I never want to lose you Jon! I am so in love with you that I just I never want to lose you." Karen said almost in tears.

"I told ya I am not going anywhere. I am here for my girls." Jon stated.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! You guys are great!**_


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

"How's Karen doing?" Colby asked Jon while they were in the locker room getting ready for Monday Night Raw.

"She's alright. I guess ... but I am heading back tomorrow night after Smackdown." Jon stated.

"Yeah .. I know it can't be easy for her."

"It's not I can tell she is hiding her emotions she bottling them up telling her family what they want to her. I just ... I just wish she would talk to me about what she is really feeling."

"Why do you think she wont?"

"Honestly I think she's trained herself to shut down her own emotions. I wish she would just open up to me and tell me what she is really feeling. I hated leaving her yesterday."

"I know man. But at least her brother is with her." "Yeah I did tell him to keep an eye on her." Jon said.

"How is her dad doing honestly?"

"I don't think he is going to make it. To be honest he hasn't woken up yet and I don't think he will. I think this stroke did him in." Jon stated.

"Dude I'm sorry man. That's gotta be hard."

"For Karen I can see that it is. But I didn't really know him ... and from what I've been told by her brothers and my Karen he wasn't a great man. I am not saying he deserved to die but it sounds like Karen is better off with out him."

"So I have to ask ... Did Karen forgive you for the whole Flyers thing?" Colby chuckled.

"You an ass hole you know that." Jon stated.

"What I was just asking." Colby said still laughing as they made their way to catering.

They got some food and sat down and began to eat.

"Dean Ambrose you must be the stupid man I know." They heard as Nikki Bella sat down.

"What the hell did I do?" Jon questioned.

"It's more like what you didn't do." Brie said.

"What? I am confused."

"Why didn't you kick Renee out of the Flyers box? You know what she did to Karen you know that she still wants you. Ambrose you can't be this dumb." Nikki said.

"Look Karen and the girls went to the bathroom or some shit. Me and the guys were just chugging beer and watching the game. She invited herself into the suit what the hell was I suppose to do?"

"Kick her slutty ass out?" Nikki stated.

"I didn't even talk to her and wait how the hell did you even hear about it?" Jon questioned.

"Karen told us after you're huge ass fight last week. She said she was choosing to let go because he had more important things to deal with. Like oh Planning your wedding and having your baby." Nikki said. "But us Bellas we don't forget and that little blond will get whats coming to her."

Brie was looking around the room.

"Speaking of Karen where is she?"

"She's in Michigan ... her dad had another stroke and it's not looking good."

"OH No. I am so sorry. How is she doing?" Brie asked.

"About as well as can be expected I guess." Jon told them.

With Karen: She was laying in the hospital chair next in her father's room. Her mom was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Karen was drifting off to sleep when she felt her phone vibrate.

"I'll be right back Mom." Karen said getting up and walking to the waiting room her mother just nodded.

"Hello?"

"OH my gosh Karen it's Nicole I can't believe this Dean just told us. How are you doing sweetie."

"I am alright Nikki thank you."

"How is your dad?"

"Not doing so well. The next 24 hours are critical. Basically the Doctors said it was a waiting game."

"OH honey we are so sorry." She told her friend.

"It is what it is at this point." Karen stated. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine ... taking care of a little business."

"Really and what business would that be?" Karen asked.

"A little blonde bitch that pissed off my pregnant friend."

"Nicole." Karen stated "Don't do anything stupid. I told you I was letting it go."

"yeah well that's because you are to damn nice! I wont let her get away with pushing you and then pissing you off and trying to ruin your night. But don't worry sweetie we Bella's got this. You just take care of yourself and if you need anything don't hesitate."

"I wont Nikki thank you again for calling."

As Karen hung up the phone she saw Maggie and Rick get off the elevator.

"Just great." Karen said to herself. "They finally decide to show up."

"HI Honey." Maggie said pulling Karen into a hug and then Rick did the same.

"How is he?"

"The same no change. They aren't sure if he is going to wake up." Karen stated.

"Oh honey we mustn't think that. We have to have faith in Jesus that he will wake up and that he will be around to see his granddaughter." Maggie said patting Karen's belly.

"Yeah ..."

"So How are you holding up?" Rick asked.

"I am fine."

"Where is Jon?" Maggie asked looking around.

"He left late last night he had to get back to work. He'll be coming back Wednesday morning."

"I can't believe he just ... left you."

"Stop it's fine. I told him to go. He doesn't need to be here he has a job to do so he needed to go it." Karen stated.

"Right." Rick said.

"Do you want to go see my dad?"

They both nodded and Karen walked them back to his room. Both Maggie and Rick hugged Dawn as they were standing by his bed, Talking to him.

"Hey little brother." Maggie said. "It's just not fair you being in here huh. But you have to wake up. You have to be here for you granddaughter and you have to be here for Karen. She needs her Dad. She needs to you walk her down the aisle."

Karen couldn't take anymore of that she didn't need him she never needed him. She was the one who had to take care of everything even before he got sick. Why couldn't they see it. Things changed after Ron got sick the first time and they family started to come around a little more but Maggie she never wanted to see the truth. She never wanted to see Ron for what he really was. She made excuses for him and painted this picture in her head that Karen and Ron had this amazing relationship. Karen thought that was partly her fault for masking her emotions so well. But here she was engaged and pregnant yet Maggie still thought Karen needed him. Karen just walked out of the room she couldnt' take it any more.

"Karen?" Rhonda the nurse said. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I have to be fine right?"

"You don't have to be fine. You can let it out you know."

"Thanks but I will be fine. Any news?"

"No! I'm sorry Karen no change. Dr. Hussian said he would talk to you and your mom about the next step."

"Yeah so he will be back in the morning?"

"Yeah. The interns will do their rounds about 8pm like always. But Karen may I suggest that you go home tonight?"

"I know sleeping in the waiting room and that chair isn't good for you."

"Maybe I should ... I know my mom needs to go home tonight too. Who's going to be his nurse tonight?" Karen asked.

"Katrina."

"Thanks." Karen stated.

After much convincing from Katrina and Karen , Dawn finally agreed to go home with Karen for the night. Karen was driving.

"Mom Dr. Hussian will talk to us tomorrow about what the next step is."

"I know. I heard you and Rhonda talking."

"I'm sorry Mom. But we did know this was a possibility."

Dawn just nodded.

**With Jon - Monday Night Raw:** Brie was doing an interview with Renee Young.

"I told you not to do interviews without me." Nikki said.

After the camera man said cut. Nikki looked down and Renee and took the mic from her and pushed her.

"How do you like getting pushed? I told you stay away from Ambrose and from Karen. Did you really think you were going to get away with that little Flyers incident. I know you stalked them. I wont say it again ... stay the hell away from both of them." Nikki said.

"Yeah ... they are getting married and having baby. Renee deal with it." Brie added.

Nikki walked back over and poured Ice Cold Water over Renee.

"Next time I wont be so damn nice. You've been warned yet again. Stay the hell out of their lives."

Jon was talking with Bray Wyatt about their promo tonight when a very wet Renee walked up to them. Both men couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bray asked.

"Yeah you look like a drowned Cat."

"Oh Right Jon like you don't know." She snapped at.

"I don't!" He stated looking down at her.

"The Bella's did this because of the stupid game and your bitch."

"Renee don't call Karen a bitch. You don't know here you don't know anything about her. I get that I should have kicked you out of that suit but I was being nice. BUt I am getting married Renee. Karen and I are getting married and I wont deal with your petty bull shit not anymore. I told you we are down we can't even be friends at this point."

"Jon wait.." Renee said as he walked away.

"You don't want Karen... you want me and what we had." Renee told him.

"What we had? We didn't have anything Renee I told you what you were to me. Karen she is different she see's me for who I really am a person she's not using me for attention she not using me to make a name for herself. I love her with everything I am ... we are getting married and having a baby. Deal with it Renee." Jon stated then he walked away.

**The Next Night:** Jon just got done with his match for Smackdown when he went in to the locker room and saw that he had a few missed calls and messages. All from Karen.

He called her back.

"Hey babe sorry I was in a match."

"Jon ..." Karen said holding in her tears.

"Karen baby what's wrong talk to me please?" Jon said with fear in his voice.

"I need you. Please I just ... I need you now!" Karen said.

"I am leaving on the next plane baby. I am coming to you! I love you!"

* * *

**_Thank you for your comments and reviews!_**

**_Thank you to all who favor and follow this story!_**


	80. Chapter 80

***This Chapter Does Deal With an Emotional Topic! Just a Warning***

Chapter 80

Jon was in the elevator going to the 10th floor of the hospital it has been 2 hours since he had talked to Karen. His heart ached for her he knew something was off by her voice she had never sound like that before.

"Please just let her and the baby be safe and healthy. Please!" He said to himself.

He got off the elevator and went to the waiting room he saw her family standing around. As soon as Karen noticed he she rushed over to him.

"Hey slow ... down darlin." He said.

Karen wrapped her arms around him and gave him passionate kiss. Jon didn't know what to think but just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and returned the kiss. He slowly pulled away his arms still around her waist. He rested his forehead on hers.

"He's gone Jon. My dad's gone!" Karen said softly.

"Oh Sweet Heart! I am so sorry! I should have been here."

"It's fine you're here now." She said as she laid her head on Jon. This was the only place she wanted to be in that moment. Jon just held Karen close to him.

"Karen?" Brian said walking up to them. "Hey Jon."

"Hey Man Sorry for your lose." Jon said still holding Karen in his arms.

"Yeah .. Thanks. Karen Mom wants you."

Karen nodded and looked up at Jon.

"I love you so much!" Karen said as she pecked his lips.

"I love you too."

Karen walked over to her mom who pulled her into a hug.

"They said we can go in now for a final good-bye." Dawn said.

"Maggie you can go ahead ... I ... I'm not going in."

"What?" Maggie said.

"I've said my peace. I don't need to go in there again." Karen stated as she felt Jon's hands on her shoulders .

"Karen he is your father. You need to say good-bye to him."

"I did Maggie. I just don't need to do it again. Mom you can go in there with her if you want. But I wont be."

"I understand sweetie." Dawn said as she hugged her daughter again.

Karen watched as Dawn , Maggie , Rick and Garrett walked back to the room.

"Karen are you sure?" Jon asked.

"Very. I don't need to go back there. I am right where I need to be in the arms of my soon to be husband." She said.

Jon again pulled her into a hug.

After Karen finished up with the nurses and some of the arrangement they were heading back to the apartment. Jon was driving as he held Karen's hand softly. She hadn't really said anything since they left the hospital. They were listening to the radio. When Karen couldn't help but start laughing.

"Karen Baby?" Jon said as he glanced over at her.

"I ... I can't believe he's gone. I mean ... really gone!" She began as she was laughing. "I am mean ... he's not coming back. He died Jon! My dad died."

"I know baby I'm so sorry."

"You know what the sick thing about this whole thing is? I am actually relieved. What the hell does that say about me? Jon ... I am actually relieved that he's gone! I don't have to deal with him any more. I am such a horrible person I am going straight to hell."

"Awe Honey. You're not going to hell you're you damn sweet for that place." He said making a joke. "Karen baby listen You can't help the way you feel." Jon said.

" I mean ... I was ... Maggie kept talking about him walking me down the aisle. That was never going happen that was never his job!" Karen said her voice went from laughing to angry. "He didn't earn it ... he was never going to walk me down the aisle Joe .. Joe was. Then she started talking about McKenna our daughter." Karen said placing her hands on her baby bump.

"How dare she talk about our daughter. She doesn't know a damn thing about the hell I went through as a kid I will be damned if McKenna is every going to feel the way that I did. I know I am a horrible person but I don't care ... McKenna is better off not knowing that man. But you can't tell anyone that ... because then I look like that the selfish bitch who is just bitter. Fuck Them!" Karen said. " Oh he was such a great man. He was a wonderful father. You were so lucky to have him in your life. Yeah well bull shit. He was a lazy man who smoked like a chimney he could never hold a job , promised me the world. I am who I am in spite of him not because of him. I wont ever let our daughter feel the way I did! I wont!"

Jon could hear the anger and frustration in her voice.

"Karen baby calm down. I know that our daughter will have a wonderful life because she will have both of us in her life. Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I just.. hmm" Karen started to say but then bit her bottom lip.

"Karen?" Jon said.

Karen smiled as grabbed Jon's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Our daughter thinks it's funny to kick me right in the ribs. It's not the most comfortable feeling."

"WOW ... she's really moving a lot more huh?" Jon said with a smile.

"Yeah. Jon ... I love you so much. I know that I have been difficult lately but ... I just want you to know that I love you so much and I can't wait to be married to you and I can't wait to see out little girls face."

"I love you to baby and I and here for you whatever you need."

**The Next Morning:** They were staying at the apartment with Dawn and Brian. Jon looked over at Karen who finally had fallen asleep last night he kissed her cheek softly and walked out into the living area. Garrett , Maggie and Dawn were sitting there talking while Brian was in the kitchen.

"Hey Man ... there's coffee made." Brian told him.

"Thanks." Jon said as he reached for a cup and poured himself some.

"How's Karen?" Brian asked.

"Alright. She finally fell asleep last night. She couldn't get comfortable the baby kept kicking. So I thought I would let her sleep in." Jon told him.

"Good idea ... she can be a bitch when she doesn't get sleep." Brian added with a laugh.

"So Jon how long are you staying in town this time?" Maggie asked.

"For as long as Karen needs me. I talked to my boss this morning and they are giving me all the time we need."

"What about Raw Man? Aren't you in a story line with Bray Wyatt?" Brian asked.

"Yeah well before I left last night I taped a promo that will air during Raw so I wont actually have to be there."

"Nice."

"I am here for Karen and our daughter they are my priority right now." Jon stated.

"It's just a shame that ... Ron wont every get to meet his granddaughter." Maggie stated.

Jon didn't say anything he just sipped his coffee.

"Jon we are going to the funeral home in a little bit Karen needs to be there." Maggie stated.

"I know. I will wake her up in a bit so she can get ready. But right now she needs sleep." Jon stated.

About a half hour later Jon walked back into the bed room and saw Karen sound asleep she finally looked peaceful. He hated to wake her up but he sat on the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Karen... darlin' time to wake up."

"Just a few more minutes please." Karen said with her eyes still closed.

"5 more." Jon smiled as he kissed her cheek again.

Karen smiled she slowly sat up.

"Morning sweet thing." Jon laughed.

"Morning." Karen replied as she stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing I was just looking at how sexy you look right now." Karen stated.

"Umm I look how I always look." Jon said a bit confused.

"Well you're making hot ...right now Ambrose... so shut up and kiss you're baby momma." Karen stated as she scooted closer to Jon and crashed her lips into his for a passionate kiss. She couldn't help her self as she moved her hands under his white shirt and pulled it over his head. She rubbed her hands down his chest as she then straddled him and began to unbutton his pants while she softly kissed his chest.

"Karen ... Babe ... I .." He started to say.

"ShShh you took care of me last night ... let me take care of you now." She said as she kissed his lips again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Karen ... Honey are you awake?" Dawn said.

"Yeah I am awake. What's Up?" Karen said still straddling Jon.

"We should be heading out soon. We have a lot to do today."

"Yeah give me a few minutes." Karen said as she laid her forehead on Jon's/

"Rain Check Lover?"

"Damn Right." Jon smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. "Karen listen I love you and I am here for you ... whatever you need. You can talk to me I hope you know that."

"I know Jon and I love you for that." Karen said as she kissed him again she got off of him and headed for the shower.

She got ready for the day and went out to the living room.

"Good Morning sleepy head. I heard the baby was active last night." Maggie said pulling Karen into a hug and rubbing her belly.

"Yeah she was." Karen said moving away annoyed.

"So what it the plan for today." Karen stated.

"Well we need to go to the funeral home and finish making all the arrangements and letting everyone know." Maggie said.

"Mom?" Karen said looking over to her. "How are you doing?"

"I am .. alright. I talked to Joe and Heidi this morning and they are coming up for a few days."

"That's good." Karen stated. "Has anyone got a hold of Uncle Jim?" Karen asked.

"Yes I talked to him last night and he is coming up with Lee."

"Are they driving or Flying this time?"

"Flying." Garrett said.

"OK then. So we need to finish making the arrangements and get things settled. Then I guess we should get going."

Karen went back into the bed room to grab her purse and coat to hear Jon on the phone.

"I will thanks again. If anything changes I will let you know." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Karen asked.

"It was Stephanie. She sends her regards and if you need anything she wants you to call her. She also said not to worry about work or anything just take care of yourself."

"Jon? What did you say to her?" Karen asked defensive.

"Nothing? I just told her what was going on here. She is giving us time off to ... she is giving you time to grieve."

"I don't need time... after the funeral we are heading back on the road." Karen stated.

"Baby? Please. .. you need time this can't be easy for you .. and with you being pregnant you don't need the stress. You're not super woman sweetie you need time! "

"I know I am pregnant Jon ... this baby bump and nausea that wont go away reminds me of that. I didn't ask you to talk to Stephanie... I didn't ask you to get me time off of work. I didn't ask you to take time off of work either." Karen snapped at him.

"I know that Karen. I am just telling you that this is what is going to happen. I love you but you need to learn to let some one else be in control for once. I get that you're use to having to deal with shit on your but ... when are you going to understand ... that you are not alone ... not anymore... you have me Karen. The guy standing right in front of you?" Jon snapped back.

"Jon ... the second I get to comfortable ... the second I start to rely on someone other than myself is the second you leave and I will be left a lone to raise this baby on my own. That is the reality right?"

"What the hell are you talking about Karen? Have I ever .. ever given you any reason to think that I would ever leave you? What is going on with you ... you have been all over the place?"

Karen looked at Jon and took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm sorry ... I know this isn't your fault ... I just ... I don't want to do this."

Jon walked slowly over to Karen afraid to hug her thinking he might set her off but she wrapped her arms around him first.

"You don't want to do what?"

"I .. I don't want to go and make these arrangements. I have to pretend that this man mattered to me ... I mean I just ... I honestly don't know how to feel right now. People keep waiting for me to break down and cry when I just ... I just ... feel relieved. I know he was my dad and there is apart of me that loved him because he was my father but ,... I just .."

"Listen baby I am right here for you ... I am not going anywhere! Don't let anyone tell you how to feel. You feel however you want." Jon told her.

"I am sorry for being a hormonal psycho."

"Yeah well I love you anyway even if you are pregnant and hormonal." Jon said as he kissed her.

"You'll be with me? You wont leave?"

Jon placed his forehead on hers.

"Never!"

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love reading what you have to say!**_

_**Thank you to all who favor and follow this story!**_


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"Thank You for coming." Karen said for the billionth time that day.

Jon sat next to Karen during the funeral his arm around her. Her hand on his knee and her other hand was holding her nephew Carter's hand. Joe was sitting next to Dawn and Brian on the other side. During the service ... Karen still hadn't cried yet. She was the strong one she couldn't show her emotions. She honestly didn't know what kind of emotion to show. So she just held close to Jon who wouldn't leave her side. They were now at the church for the luncheon.

"Karen I am so sorry for your lose he was a great man."

"Thank you for coming. I know it would have meant a lot to him." Karen said.

"Well we all loved him and he was a great cook." Angie said.

Karen just nodded.

"We are gonna miss him so much he was part of our family."

Again Karen couldn't say anything she just nodded.

"Well I know that he loved you all too." Karen finally said.

Jon was over talking with Joe and Brian.

"Who's Karen talking too?"

"That woman? He name is Angie Ron use to go up North with her and cook for them and I honestly think he was cheating on Mom with her."

"What?" Jon questioned.

"He'd cheated before they got married and I really think he was doing it the summer before he got sick." Brian stated.

"Geez ... how the hell did you guys put up with this shit? Why did your mom?" Jon asked.

"I think it's because she didn't know any better. She didn't want to lose everything she worked so hard for."

"What do you mean?"

"She raised three kids on her own. Yeah he was around but he didn't do anything to help he was a self son of a bitch. But his Grandfather bought the house for us when Karen was a baby. After than our Mom felt that she had to stay or she would lose the house."

"Damn. What about Karen ... why did she put up with it? I mean why did she move back after college?" Jon asked.

"For our Mom. To be honest Karen and our mom are really close and I know that Karen didn't want to leave our mom vulnerable to his shit."

Jon just nodded.

"You guys must think that I am selfish for wanting her to live with me in Vegas?" Jon questioned.

"No Man , it's just difficult for our Mom to get use to. She can't do anything with out Karen , Karen ran well runs the house. She still pays all the bills online she still runs things. But I have to say it's about damn time she's living her life for her. She put her whole life on hold for our Mom and Dad. She deserves the world Jon you make her happy I can see that. Hell you're getting married and having a baby. That's all Karen has ever really wanted in life everything else is just icing on the cake." Joe told him. "Break her heart tho you deal with us."

"Note." Jon smiled as he looked over at Karen was looked annoyed still talking with that Angie woman.

"Hey babe." Jon said coming over to Karen and kissing her cheek.

"Hi." Karen smiled.

"You must be the soon to be husband." Angie said.

"Yeah that's me." Jon stated.

"Well it's just a shame that you didn't get to know Ron he was a great man."

Karen nodded.

"Babe have you eaten yet?"

Karen just shook her head no.

"You need to eat." He stated. "Excuse us." Jon said as they walked away.

"Thank You. I can't stand that woman." Karen said in his ear. Jon couldn't help but smile as he kissed her cheek.

He sat her down in a chair and got her a plate of food and brought it over to her. Then Tamra sat down across from Karen.

"Hi Aunt Tamara. Thank you for coming I know this can't be easy for you." Karen stated.

"Well I am here for you and your Mom you know that. You know I felt about him and why we hadn't talked it over 20 years."

"I know and it's fine. Thank you for coming anyway."

"So tell me about the baby? Everything is going well?"

"Yes. McKenna is growing and all the test came back good."

"That's great. I am so happy for you! So wedding details?"

"Well ..." Karen hesitated. "That is still a work in progress."

"Well before you head back on the road. You have to let me take your engagement photos and maternity pictures."

"What? Maternity Pictures?" Jon asked with a laugh. "Is that even really a thing?"

"Yeah. I would say half of my business is wedding and baby pictures." Tamara laughed.

Then Maggie sat down next to Karen.

"How are you doing sweetie?" She said placing her hand on Karen's stomach.

"Fine." Karen said.

"Really you are looking a little flushed." Maggie said.

"I said I am fine. It's just hot in here." Karen stated. "So Aunt Tamara when can you fit Jon and I in for our photo shoot?"

"Next week?"

Karen looked at Jon "Does that work for you babe?"

"Yeah."

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Tamara is going to take our engagement photos."

"How can you think about that it a time like this? Karen really?"

"What? Jon and I are getting married this .. doesn't change that... Jon and I are having a baby. This doesn't change that."

"I know that but don't you need time?"

"Jon and I aren't staying in Michigan long Maggie. We will be heading home to Las Vegas as soon. My Mom will be staying with Joe and Heidi for a while." Karen stated.

"So next week works for me." Tamara said. "I will text you with the details."

"Thanks." Jon said as Tamara got up and walked away.

"She didn't even talk to Ron for the last 20 years yet she shows up here." Maggie said.

"She wanted to show her respects. Yeah they didn't talk but she is still your sister." Karen stated as she stood up.

"Karen ... baby you didn't eat ..." Jon said.

"Not Hungry any more." Karen said before she walked away and stared talking to other guests.

A little while later most of the guest had left after talking to the family.

"How you doing darlin?" Jon asked.

"Fine."

"Are you tired? You look tired baby?"

"Very. Thinking we can leave soon." Karen smiled as she kissed Karen's cheek. "I am ready to get out of here. I feel like a damn animal is a zoo."

"What?"

"If one more person talks about my baby bump and rubs it like a fricken magic lamp. I am going to hurt someone." Karen giggled as Jon mocked her and rubbed her stomach.

"Will my wish come true?"

"That depends what's your wish lover."

"You naked in the shower." Jon whispered in her ear.

Karen laughed "Jonathon .. we are in a church."

"I know." He giggled.

"Karen Sweetie?" Maggie said.

"Yeah."

"The women from the church have the left overs all ready for you and you're mom to take home."

Karen just nodded.

"How are you doing?" She asked again rubbing her belly. "I know this can't be easy for you ... you haven't cried yet." Maggie said.

Karen backed away.

"I am fine for the last time!" Karen snapped as she walked away and left the room.

"Was it something I said?" Maggie asked looking at Jon.

"She's just tired." He said going after her.

He found her down one of the hall ways.

"Karen?" Jon said softly as he turned around he saw Karen's face was flushed and tears streaming down her face.

"Jon?"

He pulled her close to him as Karen finally broke down in tears. He slid down the wall and they were both on the floor him holding Karen close who couldn't seem to stop crying at this point.

"Jon ... he ... he's gone. I just ... he may have been a horrible person but he was still my dad. Jon ... I ... I just ... " Karen cried. She was so upset she couldn't form words.

"ShShh." Jon soothed her as he held her close. "I am here for you darling. Just let it out."

Karen held close to Jon as she cried. Jon didn't understand what she was going through but he knew that this was her breaking point he knew she needed him now more than ever.

"I love you Jon."

"I love you to baby and I am so sorry that you have to go through this but you're not alone I am here." He said as he kissed her.

"He's really gone. My dad is really gone." She said into his chest.

"I know babe. I know."

"As relieved as I am ... the man was still my dad ... he may have been a complete ass but .. he was still my dad but he's gone. He finally let go ... I ... I can finally let go."

_"You can let go now, Daddy! You can let go! Your little girl is ready . To do this on my own. It's gonna be a little bit scary. But I want you to know. I'll be ok now, Daddy You can let go!" _ CRYSTAL SHAWANDA_

* * *

_**Thank You for your comments and reviews!**_


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

"So how have you been feeling since your last visit?" Dr. Becker asked.

"Alright." Karen stated.

"I am sorry to hear about your dad."

"Thanks."

"But Karen I am concerned..."

"Why what's wrong?" Jon spoke up.

"You've lost 5 pounds you are supposed to be gaining weight not losing it. You need to make sure that you are keeping your strength up. You and the baby need the nutrition so eat. Now have you been feeling any contractions or anything you think feel like them."

Karen bit her bottom lip and glanced over at Jon before looking at Dr. Becker.

"Karen?" Jon said softly.

"Yeah ... I think so."

"What? Karen ... why didn't you tell me?" Jon questioned.

"It's alright." Dr. Becker reassured the concerned man.

Karen went on to explain that she felt the first one the night of the Flyers games and a few more after her fathers passing.

"I think they are stress induced braxton hicks."

"Is that normal? I mean is that bad she's only like 24 weeks?" Jon asked.

"Braxton hicks are normal however stress induced ones are not great."

"You need to relax I know you've had a lot going on lately and have been traveling a lot too?"

"Yes for work but I thought travel was ok?" Karen asked.

"It is .. but Karen remember we talked about this you do need to start slowing down and taking care of your self and your baby." Dr. Becker said.

"I am ... I am eating right ..." Karen said as she noticed Jon rolling his eyes and let out a sigh.

"What?" Karen said looking at him.

"I agree with the Doctor you've been doing way to damn much. Like on Monday you didn't eat dinner after I told you too , then you went off the Nikki talking about some damn baby shower wedding crap!"

Karen didn't say anything she didn't want to fight in front of the doctor.

"Well your vitals are fine and you baby's heart rate is right where it needs to be. But Karen I am going to suggest that you take a few days and just relax from what I understand you went right back to work after your fathers passing."

"Yes she did .. .I told her to take more time but she wouldn't." Jon stated.

"Really? Who's side are you on here damn Jon." Karen snapped.

"Karen there is no sides here." Dr. Becker said.

"Well then why do I feel like I am being attacked for just trying to move on and live my life."

"Alright ... we're sorry we don't mean to attack you. But Karen I am concerned losing weight is not a good thing stress can be a huge cause. Now when do you have to head back to work?"

"Not until Sunday. We have the whole week off." Jon stated.

"Good ... Go home and rest ... and if you feel up for it have a lot of sex. That is a great stress reliever."

Jon couldn't help but grin at the Doctor. Karen just nodded.

"Now the last time you were in here we talked about coming up with a birth plan. Who you wanted in the room , if you want drugs or an epidural those types of things. No I am hoping to be the doctor on call but over your next several visits I will have you meet with them so they know about you and you can get to know them."

"Do you have any more question?"

"No." Karen stated.

"Karen ... I know that you have been through a lot the past several weeks and all of this baby stuff can be over whelming but you need to make sure that you are taking care of yourself because soon you are gonna have that little baby and a hole new stress to deal with." Dr. Becker smiled and Karen couldn't help but laugh and smile at the thought of seeing her baby.

"So it's ok to fly still right?" Jon asked.

"Yes."

"Good because we are flying home tonight." Jon stated.

Dr. Becker checked a few more things before they were ready to leave.

They were now in the car heading back to her mom's apartment.

"Jon ..."

"Yeah ..."

"I am sorry for being a bitch."

"Which time?" Jon joked.

"Ass." Karen smiled. "I know that you are just looking out for me and our daughter but these last several weeks I just I am not sure how to feel or how to act. Let's be honest I mean I have been all over the place."

Jon didn't say anything he just nodded.

"I mean one minute I am happy and laughing and then ... "

"The next you are tossing a vase at my head."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It's all good baby doll I move quickly."

"I am sorry. I am getting better I think I just needed time to process this and wedding planning has really helped and Nikki and Brie have just been amazing. Also not having that bitch at Raw and Smackdown has helped too. Why did she get moved to the studio anyway?"

"I don't know." Jon stated. "But umm babe I do have to ask?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were going to have the baby in Vegas? Why does Dr. Becker think you are having the baby here."

"Jon ... I love you and I love living with you and I am even starting to get use to living in Vegas. But we need to be serious about this. Soon I wont be able to fly or travel and you still have to work. I ... I don't ... I can't do this alone .. I can't have this baby alone Jon ... I don't think I can do that .. I don't want to do that."

"Oh honey you wont be alone. I wont miss this ... I will be there when our daughter is born."

Karen smiled "Jon I know that you want to be. But there is a chance that I will go into labor with out you here ... you could be in the middle of a match or on a plane or doing an interview. My point is I don't want to be a lone when that happens. So as much as I know you are going to hate me saying this. I really want to stay in Michigan at least until the baby is born. I want to have the baby in Michigan ... my mom is here, Heidi , Terri and Laura. They are here."

"So you've already made up your mind and screw what I want?" Jon said.

"That's not fair .. I've been thinking about this for weeks I just didn't know how to tell you and then all that shit went down at the Flyers game and then my dad. Look I don't want to fight about this. But think about it Jon ... what if I am home alone in Vegas and my water breaks ... I .. I can't do this alone. I am scared ... OK ... I am scared that something is going to happen and I don't want to be alone in Vegas when it does."

"Awe baby ... why didn't you tell me you were scared."

"Jon I am bringing a human in to this world... and I have no idea what I am doing." Karen said as the tears began to form in her eyes. "Of course I am fucking scared. I know you want to be here when I have the baby. I want you there when I have the baby but if you're not ... please please don't make me do it alone." Karen said as he voice cracked.

"Oh Honey. I don't want you to be alone either. I guess I just assumed I would be there but your right ... we will have the baby in Michigan." Jon stated.

"Thank you." Karen said as she kissed his cheek.

**A few Days later:** Jon and Karen were at home in Vegas for some much-needed time off. Over the last several weeks they hadn't been home much. Karen spent a lot of time in Michigan with her family with the final arrangements and everything dealing with her father. Even tho he didn't have anything there were still things she needed to take care of plus she had been working over time booking Dean Ambrose for interviews and appearances.

It was well into the afternoon Jon was chilling on the couch talking to Roman. Karen was still sleeping.

"Hows everything going?"

"Fine."

"Dude Fine?" Roman questioned.

"I feel like there is something wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... don't laugh I know it doesn't make sense but I just have this feeling." Jon told his friend.

"Dude you and Karen have been to hell and back over the last month. Think about it ... I mean she lost a parent that can't be easy not to mention the whole Flyers things. The doctor said the baby was fine right?"

"Yeah ... she did she said everything was good. Just that Karen lost weight which isn't good when your pregnant."

"Jon I am sure that you are worried for nothing. Every expecting Dad has fears."

"Did you?" Jon asked.

"Hell yeah .. .you have no idea. I was a younger too so the stress was like doubled because I didn't know a damn thing. You .. at least have some clue. Karen tells you everything right?" Roman asked.

"I thought she did but apparently she's been feeling these like false fake labor contraction things."

Roman giggled "braxton hicks"

"Right those bastards."

"Jon I know your worried but you just need to stay calm and enjoy the next few days home alone with your woman. I don't know watch movies , have sex go shopping. I don't care just enjoy it. Let her know that you are there for her even in her current hormonal state."

"Yeah ... everything is going to fine right. I mean I will be a good dad right?"

"Jon you will be fine. You know what not to do so that's a start and just remember the woman who you cuddle with at night. She's gonna be with you and you both are going to make great parents."

"Thanks Man."

"Yeah no problem. But the next round is on you."

"I hear bro. See you Sunday!"

"Believe That." Roman laughed as Jon hung up the phone.

"Hey You." came a soft voice in the door way.

"Hi. Good Morning." Jon smiled as he watched Karen walked in front of him and sit on the couch beside him.

"You mean afternoon? Jon you really should have woken me up I can't believe you let me sleep in ... I mean is that really sleeping in or over sleeping when you sleep until 2:30 in the afternoon."

"You just looked so damn cute." Jon grinned as he kissed her forehead and putting his arm around her as she scooted and cuddled closer to him. "Besides you and baby needed some much-needed sleep after last night."

Karen bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"I knew it ... see I told you would like it if you tried it."

"Jon ..."

"Karen." He mocked.

"It's just ... I am still shy when it comes to that stuff."

"Really? You were shy last night. I mean you were in total control riding me ... like ... "

Karen hit him playfully as she laughed. "I just ... I've never been with anyone other than you. You know that and sometimes ... especially now I just ... get a little self conscious."

"Why?"

"Why? Really Jon? Did you just ask me that?"

"I am 6 months pregnant and huge. I mean look at me?" Karen said placing her hand on her every growing bump.

"I think you look gorgeous and the bigger you get the bigger our baby gets." Jon grinned. "Which reminds me you need to eat."

"I'm not .."

"Don't even say woman! You are eating something and then we are going out."

"Jon..." Karen groaned. "I don't want to go out."

"You'll want to go where I am taking."

"Really? Where?"

"I am not tell you."

Jon made Karen a quick snack and made sure she ate it ... then made her get ready to go. Karen was standing in front of the mirror in black pants and a long sleeve white shirt that read "Daddy Did It!"

"You look good babe are you ready?" Jon asked leaning in the door way.

"Yeah."

Jon did roll his eyes at her shirt.

"I still can't believe Nikki and Brie got you that shirt and thought it was funny."

Karen smiled "It is kind of funny don't you think."

"Yeah well I guess ... it true too. I did do it more than once I think." Jon laughed as he kissed Karen softly and rubbed her belly.

They were now in the car driving Karen was staring out the window Jon had noticed that over the last few weeks she would zone out he didn't know where her mind took her but she was lost in thought.

"Karen baby?"

"Yeah?" Karen said looking over at Jon.

"We are here."

"Awe Jon really?"

"Yep."

"We're going baby shopping?"

"Yes our little princess will be here before we know it."

"But I don't have .."Karen started to say as she watched Jon reach into the back seat and grab her folder.

"This? I got it babe."

"Jon I love you so much right now!"

"I love you too. So let's get shopping baby momma."

Karen smiled as they got out of the car and walked in. Karen was all smiles as she took Jon's hand and rushed over to the cribs.

"Can I help you?" one of the employee's asked.

"Yes you have this crib in white right?" Karen said getting out her papers from the folder.

"Yes Mam and it also goes to a toddler bed and a full bed."

Karen smiled "Yep this is the one we want."

Jon smiled as he saw the smile and the Joy appear on Karen's face. They spent the next several hours in various story getting everything their daughter could possible ever need. Jon was over looking at the stuffed animals she saw a pink giraffe and it melted his heart as he grabbed it.

They were finally done at the store.

"So Mr. Good we will have this all delivered to you tomorrow between 3 and 4 pm you will be home?"

"Yes one of us will be." Jon smiled as he signed his name to the form.

They walked out of the store each holding bags.

"You don't think we went a little over board?" Karen asked.

"Nah ... I mean ... " Jon started to say.

"I know you don't like spending money and neither do I ... it's just ... "

"Karen it's fine. Our daughters needs clothes and a place to sleep and I don't mind. It was really fun to be honest. I even picked out a couple out fits."

"Yeah .. When on earth is she going to wear a oneies that says My Mom Put out?" Karen laughed.

"Well her first PPV of course." Jon grinned.

"Jon?"

"Yeah babe."

"Do you think we could stop for Ice Cream at Cold Stone?" Karen asked.

"Anything for you babe." He said as she kissed her softly.

They stopped at Cold Stone and Karen got a large bowl of Ice cream with crunched up peanut butter cups topped with Gummy bears."

They were walking hand in hand down the street just taking in the sights and the sounds of Vegas.

"Jon?" Karen said as she stopped and face him.

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"Let's get married right now!"

* * *

_**Thank you all for your comments and reviews. I didn't mean to make you cry .. but I also tear up writing the last chapter! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you to those who have followed and favored this story!**_


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"Good Morning Baby girl." Jon said as he kissed Karen's exposed belly and began to caress it gently. "It's Daddy. But you know that don't you McKenna. Look Mommy is sleeping but I just want you to know that I love you and your mom so much. I can't promise to be good this whole dad thing ... but I can gonna try damn hard." He told his daughter when he felt a soft hand rub his head.

"Good Morning wife." Jon smiled looking up at Karen and kissing her.

"Good Morning Husband." Karen smiled. " I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said kissing her again.

Karen took his left hand and interlocked their fingers staring at his wedding ring.

"Thank You."

"For what darlin?" Jon asked as he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his bare chest their fingers still interlocked.

"For marring me last night."

"Well if I would have known married sex was that good I would have taken your ass to that chapel months ago."

Karen smiled.

"No for real Jon ... I just ... I didn't want to waste another day not being your wife. I know I said it last night but ... to be your wife that's the one of the most important jobs to be. I will try to make you happy."

"Wait one of the most?"

Karen giggled "Being McKenna's mom is the first."

"Nice save." Jon grinned in to a passionate kiss.

"I am so damn happy you're my wife ... I can't say I will be good at this but I am gonna fuckin' try." He told her.

"Jon you are already the best husband. I love you forever." She told him while Jon was nibbling on her next.

They spent their whole morning in bed together in wedded bliss. Karen was wrapped in his arms half asleep and sweaty from their latest adventure.

"WOW." Karen said.

"Hell yeah WOW. I told you it would be mind blowing."

"Jon." Karen said a bit embarrassed.

"What your my wife now and that means I can have sex with you anytime I want."

"OH is that what it means?" Karen laughed picking up Jon's hands and touching his wedding ring. "So what does this mean?"

"This." Jon said touching his ring with this thumb. "This means that I am yours now and forever no other woman will hold a place in my heart. It means that I love you Karen Marie Good ... Forever. I will try to be the best damn husband and father. You and McKenna deserve that ... and if I screw up .."

Karen interrupted with a peck of his lips. "Jon ... if you screw up I will still love you and then toss a vase at your head."

"Too Late." He grinned.

They began to make out once again when they were interrupted by the door bell.

"Who the fuck is that?" Jon groaned.

Karen giggled looking at the clock it was 3:30 in the afternoon.

"That's the delivery man ... Our baby stuff is here." Karen smiled as Jon kissed her quickly then jumped out of the bed and tossed on a shirt and shorts.

"You wait here I'll get rid of him."

"Don't forget to tip the man."

"Yeah .. Yeah." He said with a wink as the left their bedroom.

Karen laid back down staring at her wedding ring. Thinking about the night before.

_*****FLASH BACK - Last Night!*****_

"You're sure you want to get married right now?"

"Yes... I don't want to waste another minute of our lives not being married to you. I love you Jon and I want to be your wife. I don't want to wait."

"Oh Darlin' I don't either but I don't want to ruin your dream either of a nice wedding with our friends and family around. The party after wards."

"Jon that doesn't matter to me ... I just ... I want to be married to you. Besides we can do this now for us ... for our family and then we can still have a reception in Michigan with our friends and family."

"You're serious aren't you."

"Jon this is our life. No one else fuck anyone who stands in our way and tells us what to do." Karen stated.

"Then let's get married." Jon smiled pulling Karen into a passionate kiss.

Karen and Jon rushed home and she got online to figure out what all they needed. They got all their paper work and everything and were heading out the door.

"What are you wearing?" Karen said.

"What I had this on earlier?"

"I know." Karen went back into the bed room and went thru their closet she got out a nice button down shirt and black pants. "Where this." She commanded.

"Really? I've only wore it like once it was free."

"It looks nice please?"

Jon didn't say anything as he went to change he stopped in the bathroom door way. "What about you? We can't get married with you in that Daddy did it shirt." Jon laughed.

"I have something in mind ... I just hope it fits. Just go." Karen smiled.

She went back into the closest and got out a large garment back ... it had three of her old homecoming / prom dresses in it. She got out her Senior Prom dress which her mom had picked out ... it was actually all white with a few flowers laced on it. Karen smiled and she put his on.

"Damn!" She mumbled looking at her self. "Even pregnant this thing fits."

Karen quickly did her hair and make up when Jon came out of the bath room.

"Holy hell!" He said.

"What?"

"You look amazing. How long have you had that wedding dresses?" He smiled.

"It was actually my prom dress. My mom picked it out I hated it back then but she made the joke once that I could get married in this dress. Well she wasn't wrong."

Jon pulled Karen close and kissed her.

"We are really doing this?"

"Yes."

"Good we have to make one more stop before the legal shit."

"OK?"

They were in the car and Jon was driving usually fast.

"Baby you know the marriage license place is open until mid-night right?"

"Really no shit?"

"Yeah I looked it up." Karen smiled.

They reached the next spot and Jon grabbed her hand and they went inside Kay jewelers.

"Oh Jon?"

"What we can't get married with out rings right!" Jon stated.

The Old Man behind the counter was more than willing to help this young eager couple. They finally picked out silver wedding bands they were both simple Karen's matched her engagement ring well. Then they headed to get their marriage license they filled out the paper work and everything it was processed quickly and then were now heading to get married.

"So do we want the Elvis wedding?"

"No." Karen smiled. "Drive thru?"

"Nope. To cheesy." Jon joked.

"What about there?" Karen said noticing a sign that Vegas Weddings.

"Perfect." Jon smiled as he pulled up.

They went inside and they talked to the receptionist and explained what they wanted.

"Any guests?"

"No just us." Karen smiled.

"We have the wedding suit available."

"We'll take it."

They got the Cherish package for $200 they got their ceremony, 9 wedding photos , Karen got a single rose to carry down the aisle and Jon got a Boutonni re.

Jon stood at the front of this blue room that could only seat about 10 people anyway. His breath was taken away when he say Karen walk down the aisle. She never looked more beautiful.

"We are gather today to witness Jon and Karen in wedded bliss." the man began. "You still want to do this?" He grinned.

While looking into each other eyes at the same time Jon and Karen both said "Yep"

"Jon is there anything you would like to say to Karen?"

Jon took her hands in his and took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"I've been called a lot of things in my life ... most of which I wont say here." He laughed nervously. "But the one thing I will be called from this day forward is your husband. Today I become your Husband Karen. A title that no one can take away ... a title that I will wear with pride and honor. I can't promise you that I will be good at this whole thing but I am gonna try damn hard for you and our family. Our daughter and maybe one day a son." He winked at her Karen was in tears at this point as he took his thumb and wiped them away. "Babe I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I love you Karen Marie."

"I love you too." Karen whispered through her tears.

"Karen?" The man said.

She took a deep breath in and out as well staring into his eyes as she began to speak.

"Jon for the last 29 years I feel like I've lived for everyone else. Not knowing who I truly was or what I was capable of. But one day I started watching this unstable man on my screen and something ... something about him made my heart race and cheeks flush. I vowed that one day I would meet that man ... the man who brought me back from the darkest place I had ever been. I needed to thank him for words. You ... Jon .. the day I met you was the day my life truly began it was the day that I woke up from this haze that plagued my life. You save me Jonathon Good ... You saved my life and have made my dreams come true. I loved Dean Ambrose ... but I fell in love with Jon Good. I promise that from this moment on I will be the wife that you need and deserve. I will always be by your side no matter what hell this life tosses our way as long as we are together we can get through anything. I love you Jon ... so Today I become your wife an honor that I will cherish for the rest of our lives."

Jon was captivated by her words and couldn't help himself as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. The man standing in front of them couldn't help but laugh.

"Umm Jon .. buddy we ... we aren't there yet."

"Sorry .. yeah not sorry." He laughed.

"With this ring I thee wed." Jon said placing the ring on her left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed." Karen said as well placing the ring on his left hand.

"Now by the power vested in me and the great City of Las Vegas in the great state of Nevada I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Now you may kiss you're bride."

Before he finished that sentence Jon and Karen were in a hot passionate kiss. While the photographer took a few pictures and poses.

"We did it baby we are married." Jon smiled.

"I love you Jon."

" I love you too."

That night they shared a piece of cheese cake and take out while making love as husband and wife.

_*****END Flash back!*****_

Karen smiled looking down at her ring again. Thanking the Lord above that this wasn't a dream she was married to the most amazing man in the world and in a few months they would be bringing their daughter into the world.

Karen got up and showered before heading out to the living room seeing Jon stand his hair a mess in just a white shirt and gym shorts surrounded by all the baby stuff.

"Holy Shit Darlin ... I think we bought out that whole damn store."

Karen smiled "Yeah .. I didn't realize we bought so much."

"I ... umm where the fuck are we gonna put all this shit?" He laughed.

Karen didn't say anything as she began to maneuver around the boxes and bags that now invaded their living room. She wrapped her arms around Jon and he gladly wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't care this moment it perfect."

"I love you darlin." he told her kissing her head.

"I love you too."

They stood there for a few minutes before Karen looked around.

"This mess is going to drive me fricken insane." Karen laughed.

"I think ... I think we need a bigger place." He stated with a laugh.

* * *

_**Thank You so much for your comments and reviews! I love hearing your thoughts!**_

_**WOW I can't believe that this story has reached 100 Followers and 74 Favorites!**_

_**Thank you for your support of this story! :)**_


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Karen was fidgeting in her seat on their way to the arena for his House Show!

"Are you alright?" Jon asked looking over at his wife.

"No ... Not really! I can't get comfortable." She whined stilling moving in her seat.

"I asked you if you wanted that pillow." Jon stated.

"I know but I didn't need it then." Karen told him.

Jon grinned as he grabbed her hand.

"Are you excited to tell everyone?" Karen asked.

"Fuck Yeah I am babe! I am a happily married man I would shout if from the top of the arena if they'd let me."

Karen laughed.

"I love it when you laugh." He told her as he kissed her hand.

They made it to the arena Jon parked the car and before Karen could get out of the car Jon was at her door he opened it for her and extended his hand. He helped her out of the car before getting his bag out of the trunk. He grabbed her hand and walked towards the arena.

"Thank You." Karen whispered.

"For what baby?"

"Helping me get out of the car." Karen giggled.

"No problem ... just like helping you off the couch yesterday." Jon laughed.

"I know right. I can't believe I got stuck. But I think that it my reality for the next few months I guess." Karen said patting her belly.

"Well I'll be right there with you." Jon said as he kissed her cheek.

They could hear the fans screaming for Dean Ambrose.

"Babe you want to go sign some auto graphs? You have some fan girls over there fangirling." Karen laughed.

" I will in a bit. But I want to make sure you get in alright and get you comfortable." He smiled.

They walked in the backstage area was a bit quiet which was usually the case for a house.

"There he is .. damn man I've tried to get a hold of you." Colby said.

"Really why?" Jon questioned.

"I was letting you know that the main event changed for tonight."

"Really?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah apparent it's you vs Me and Kane in a street fight."

"What the hell?" Karen said a little louder than she thought. "2 on 1? Yeah because that's fucking fair. I swear ... whatever ... Excuse me." Karen said as she walked away.

Jon couldn't help but laugh as he raised his left hand and rubbed his neck. As both men watched Karen walk away.

"hormones?" Colby teased.

"Yeah probably. That was a mild mood swing I would say. " Jon laughed.

"What the hell is that?" Colby said noticing Jon's ring.

"What?" Jon asked with a grin.

"This?" Colby said grabbing his hand.

"Oh .. just my wedding ring."

"What the fuck? You and Karen got married?"

Jon grinned "Yeah in Vegas we didn't want to wait."

"Dude ... Dean Ambrose got married before me damn it Leigh is gonna be so pissed."

Jon laughed again. "Not my problem shouldn't have rescheduled your wedding again."

"Hey you know why I did it the last time."

"Oh I know Mr. Money in the bank I know." Jon teased his friend.

Karen went to the bathroom and came out when she saw Nikki.

"Hey Chicka. How are you?" Nikki smiled rubbing Karen's belly.

Karen laughed "Good except I have to pee every 5 minutes."

Nikki laughed as well "So ... where have you and Ambrose been hiding?"

"What do you mean hiding?"

"Oh please you didn't return my calls or text messages."

"Sorry about that Jon and I did a lot of baby shopping and tried to organize our apartment. It's being over run with baby stuff."

"That's it?" Nikki asked.

"Well we also got married."

"WHAT? Tell me you are kidding?" Nikki screeched.

"Nope." Karen smiled holding out her hand.

"Oh My Gawd ... You did... you got married! Oh Honey please tell me it wasn't a cheesy Elvis wedding?"

Karen laughed "No it was really romantic."

"OH Honey I am so happy for you! Yet so pissed ... I wasn't there .. .what about all the planning we've done?"

"Nikki we are still going to have a party reception thing in Michigan that's still a go. But I just ... I didn't want to wait another day .. I wanted to be married to Jon. I wanted to be his wife and we just did it."

"Awe that is so romantic. If John asked me to marry him tomorrow I would so do a Vegas Wedding too."

"Really Nikki you would?"

"Yeah .. but then I would need the biggest baddest reception you've ever seen."

"There's the Bella I know."

Karen smiled when she felt two large arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on the cheek.

"Where'd you go babe?"

"I had to pee." Karen laughed.

"Again that's like the fifth time since we landed."

"Well there is a baby on my bladder." Karen stated.

"So Ambrose you're married now?" Nikki laughed.

"Yep to the most amazing woman in the world."

"Awe that is so sweet! But just to let you know Karen I am still pissed we didn't have a bachelorette party."

Jon raised an eyebrow.

"A what now?"

"A bachelorette Party ... I mean I thought you of all people would have wanted a bachelor party Ambrose. One last night at a strip club."

Jon rolled his eyes Karen could sense his tension with that comment.

"He doesn't need that when he has a wife that will strip for him anytime he wants."

Jon had never really heard Karen talk like that but it was total turn on to him he couldn't help but smile as Karen kiss his lips softy.

"OH WOW newlywed wedded bliss." Nikki laughed.

That Night after Dean's match he walked back into the locker room a little slowly. Karen was sitting on the couch reading a book. When she looked up and saw Jon coming in.

"Oh Baby are you alright?" Karen said trying to get up.

Jon couldn't help but laugh "Yeah ... Seth the mother fucker really did a number on my back with that damn kendo stick. Kane wasn't any better with the steel chair. But I still beat both their asses."

Karen smiled still trying to get up.

"Babe don't worry I'm gonna take a hot shower and then we can get the hell out of her alright?"

Karen just nodded.

**The Next Afternoon:** One thing that Karen had learned over the past several months was that word traveled fast around the WWE so when they walked into the arena for Raw they were greeted by congratulations from everybody raging from the stage crew to John Cena.

They finally made it into his locker room.

"WOW that was crazy I think everyone knows we are married now." Karen smiled.

"Yeah."

"Baby are you alright you've been acting a little off since you woke up?"

"It's nothing babe. I am going to go work out for a bit do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine. I am just going to return some e-mails and get your scheduled ready for tomorrow. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah ... fine darlin." He said kissing her cheek and rubbing her belly.

Karen was alone less than 5 minutes when the girls came in to the locker room. Nattie , Brie and Nikki.

"You're married!" Brie smiled.

"Yeah!"

"That is so romantic but I have to be honest ... WOW Dean Ambrose married and having a baby in a matter of months." Nattie said.

"What?"

"Well I mean Karen he's a great guy but since he's been to the WWE and probably before he's been known to entertain a lot of woman. Those are his own words."

"Yeah I know about his past?" Karen said still confused.

"It's nothing bad sweetie I think we are all just a bit surprised that he's settled down and let's be honest so fast. I mean we were planning your but that was still a few months away."

"We Love each other no matter what. I don't care about his past and he doesn't care about mine. No one's perfect and Jon he's everything I have ever needed."

"Awe listen to her the marriage bubble is in total effect." Nikki laughed.

"Nicole." Brie said.

"It's fine Brie because it's true. Since we got married things have just been amazing I feel like I am riding high and there is nothing that will ever change that. But right now I am starving so let's eat." Karen smiled.

The ladies all walked to catering.

"Ambrose!" Hunter called.

"Hey man what's up?"

"You need to go do an interview with Renee."

Jon rolled his eyes.

"Can Eden or Byron do it? Hell is Tom available?"

"Sorry Ambrose Tom isn't here tonight you're stuck with Renee."

"Damn it."

"it's fine keep in professional and get the hell out." Hunter laughed.

"Says the man who doesn't have to deal with a pregnant hormonal wife!" Jon said.

"Wait what? Wife Ambrose?"

"Yeah Karen and I got married on our days off."

"Really no shit? That's awesome. I can see she makes you happy. You have a real winner on your hands there."

"Don't I know it ... so about the interview?"

"Just do the interview Ambrose." Hunter smiled.

Jon went to the locker room took a quick shower and put on his ring gears. He had on his shirt and jacket. When he headed towards the interview arena.

"Hi Dean." Renee said.

"Sup. So are you ready for this interview?"

"What no small talk not even a hey how was your days off?" Renee asked.

"Nope because I don't care."

"Jon please we really aren't even going to try to be friends?"

"Again Nope."

"We're ready Young." The camera man called.

"Please Welcome my guest at this time Dean Ambrose. So Dean you and Bray Wyatt? He seems to have gotten in your head ..."

"Bray Wyatt plays minds games ... he says he understands me ... their aint no body who understands me. Bray Wyatt thinks he knows me .. no body knows me. He says he knows what's going on in my mind ... well that's a dangerous place to be Bray Wyatt! When I get you in that ring it will be even worse in there." Dean stated as he walked away.

"All Clear." The camera man called.

"What's that?"

"What?" Jon questioned.

"Since when to do you wear a ring?"

Jon smiled looking down at his hand.

"Since Karen and I got married."

"You are not fucking serious! She said.

"I am serious look Renee you use to be this cool person and friend. Yeah we hooked up once but I told you it was just sex and you were so easy I didn't have to try. But with Karen I love her and she is my wife. We are having a baby ... I am happy. So just let it go I thought we could be friends but clearly that's not gonna work."

Karen and Nikki were walking past when Karen heard Renee talking with Jon.

"That bitch wont make you happy Jon. You're not this guy .. she ruined you. She's making you into something you're not. Jon I know you never wanted to get married or have that baby. She trapped you in a life you never wanted. You know what the sick thing is ... you let her you let her do this to so I guess I shouldn't feel bad for you/ You will never ... truly be happy with her Jon! In 6 months when your home with that crying baby you'll miss me ... " She said walking closer to him inches away from his face."You'll miss me ... and my bed. When that baby is crying in the middle of the night ... you'll be craving me ... when you're stuck next to her ... you'll be thinking about me and what we had Jon .. there is no denying that!"

When Karen heard that she couldn't control her emotions she didn't know whether is was her hormones or she just didn't like this blonde. Before Nikki could stop her ... Karen pushed she her away from Jon.

"Listen you blonde bitch! You don't know a fucking thing about me or Jon. Or our daughter so stay the hell away from us. Got that ... because I swear to everything holy Renee if you don't ... I will hunt you down and kick your slutty ass!"

"KAREN!" Jon Said as Renee smirked.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face bitch!" Karen said.

"Karen baby." Jon said trying to calm his wife down.

"Bitch I told you to stay away from them." Nikki said trying to get in between Karen and Renee. "Jon get Karen out of her I will deal with her."

"No I can take care of myself and this blonde bitch." Karen snapped.

Jon grabbed Karen's hand and pulled her away and took her to the locker room.

"Jon ... Jon." Karen said but he didn't answer her. "Jonathon!"

"What?"

"Are you serious right now? I was telling that bitch off ... I can stand up for my self ... for my family."

"I know that but Karen you're pregnant right now. Think about McKenna ... our precious little girl. I love you baby." Jon said. "That bitch isn't worth our time or the stress ... you don't need that."

"I love you too. It's just I heard some of what she said to you and I just ... I want to beat her ass."

"Don't even worry about her. The only family I need is you and McKenna." Jon said kissing his wife.

Jon knew that Karen would never like Renee and he needed to avoid her at all cost. What the hell was wrong with her now. "Maybe now that she knows Karen and I are married she will back off." Jon told himself.

**Wednesday:** They flew into Detroit and were heading to Karen's brothers house to get her mom and to tell them the news.

"So on a scale of one to pissed? How mad do you think they will be?"

"I don't know? To be honest I don't think they will be that mad. At least I hope they wont be. Jon no matter what I hope you know that I love you and I don't regret anything."

"I love you to baby." He said kissing her.

Later that afternoon they were sitting in the living room of her brother's house. Madison was sitting with Karen next to Jon playing with her dolls from Frozen. Carter was sitting on the floor playing on his computer.

"Alright well I just have to say it ... Jon and I got married in Vegas."

"What?" Her mother said.

"I know .. it's not what we talked about but we just ... I wanted to be married." Karen stated.

"We ... We didn't want to wait." Jon added.

"I know it was selfish but it's just something that I wanted and I've never really done anything for myself ..." Karen started before Heidi got up and gave them both a hug.

"OH I am so excited for you!"

"Really I know this isn't what we talked about ... but .."

"It's fine as long as you are happy and you are I can see that." Heidi said. "Joseph?"

"So you married my sister in Vegas?" Joe said looking at Jon.

Jon just nodded and handed Joe the photo album they had gotten with the wedding photos.

"Awe Joe they look so happy. I just wish we could have been there."

"Karen ..." Dawn finally spoke.

"Yes Mom?"

"I can't believe you didn't want any of us there? That was really selfish you're my only daughter and I just ... I wanted to be apart of your wedding." Dawn said on the verge of tears.

Now so was Karen.

"I know Mom and i am sorry that you were there. But Jon and I have decided that we are still going to have the reception here in Michigan after the baby is born just like we talked about." Karen stated. "So that you all can be apart of it."

"Will you think about having another ceremony in the church?" Dawn asked.

Karen looked at Jon who gave her a nod.

"Yes Mom we will."

"Well alright then. WOW my little girl is all grown up for sure now ... married and pregnant."

"So do I call you Uncle Jon or Uncle Dean?" Carter asked.

"Smart Ass." Karen laughed as her nephew hugged her.

"I am happy for you Aunt Karen." Carter told her.

"Thank you Bubba."

Karen's family was more supportive of the wedding than Karen thought they would be. They agreed to continue with the wedding planning so they their family and friends could be apart of this happy time in their lives. After a few days in Michigan Jon and Karen headed back to Vegas for a few days off.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! You are all amazing thank you! Keep letting me know what you think!**_


	85. Chapter 85

**Rated M - Adult Sexual Content!**

Chapter 85

"Son of a bitch." Karen said as she stubbed her toe on one of the boxes in their living room.

Making Jon jump off the coach he was sleeping on.

"What the hell? Karen baby are you alright?" He yelled rushing over to her.

"Jon I am fine." Karen now 35 weeks said.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked his wife as he helped her move around the boxes still in their living room and making her sit on the couch.

"I was hungry. Why were you sleeping on the couch again?"

"You kicked me again and that damn body pillow gets in the way. So I just come out here to sleep."

Karen was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry lover. I just ... "

"Don't cry please not again." Jon soothed rubbing her back.

"I am just miserable. I mean I can barely move , I can't see my feet and you had to put my socks on me."

"Awe come here." Jon said as he pulled his very pregnant wife closer to him. "Just think in a few week our little McKenna will be here." He whispered to her as a rubbed her round baby bump.

"Yeah!" Karen said. "I'm sorry I kicked you out of the bed again."

"It's fine ... you can make it up to me." Jon smiled.

"Really? H ..." But before Karen could finish her sentence Jon's lips were on his in a passionate kiss. A moan escaped her mouth as Jon laid her back on the couch. Karen smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to make out. Jon slowly removed Karen's shorts to find she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Really? Baby were you planning this?" Jon grinned.

"No." Karen frowned. "I can't fit into any of my under wear."

Jon couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." Karen told him with a serious look.

"Awe baby it's a little funny." He said as he kissed her again.

Karen began to rub her hands on his bare chest while they continued to kiss. Jon slowly moved on top of his wife. He could feel him presses against her.

"OWE... Jon ... babe ... that hurts." Karen complained.

He looked at his wife as he sat on the couch his hands on his face.

"I'm sorry baby it's just ... " Karen said softly almost in tears.

"It's fine ... I will just take a cold shower." Jon said but he didn't get up.

"You can't get up can you." Karen smirked.

"In a minute it will go down ... I hope!" Jon groaned.

"Jon I do love you." Karen said.

"I love you too ... but baby ... I need ... I need to feel you ... it's been over a week. We don't get very far and then ... " Jon stopped knowing he sounded very selfish.

"I know ... I want you to baby. It's just nothing seems comfortable."

"Do you trust me darlin'?" He asked her.

"Of course I do."

"Good." Jon said as she helped his wife off the couch and carried her to the bed room.

"Jon I can walk ... I'm to heavy for you to carry." Karen said but Jon didn't say anything he carried her to the bed and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He got done on his knees and kissed the inside of her thigh moving slowly.

"Jon?" Karen questioned.

"I told you darlin' I need you all of you." Jon said in a raspy voice. "You look so damn gorgeous that I can't help myself."

Karen smiled and pulled his face to hers and gave him a rough passionate kiss.

"Make Love to me Jon! Right now." Karen told him.

"You're sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said.

"I'll be fine."

Jon smiled as he slowly removed Karen's shirt and he gently laid her down on her side and he laid behind her. He was nibbling and kissing her neck when he slowly guided himself in to her. Karen's body trembled slightly. As a loud moan escaped Karen's mouth.

"You still doing alright darlin?" Jon asked as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"J...oon.. yes ..." She moaned.

As he began to thrust slowly! Karen let out another moan of pure delight and pleasure! Jon was thrusting back and forth slowly while rubbing his hand up and down the front of Karen's body. Rubbing her breast and belly and then moved down and caressed her front!

"F..aster baby please?" Karen moaned. Jon began to move a little faster.

"I love you so damn much Karen." Jon grunted in her ear as he kissed it.

When they both had reached their peak Jon turned Karen around to face him and gave her a passionate deep kiss.

"That was ..."

"Amazing." Karen finished. "I love you Jon. Sorry we haven't done that in over a week."

"I love you too and that made up for it." He grinned.

Before Jon could say anything else Karen was sound asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead as he watched her sleep.

**A few hours later:** Karen woke up to an empty bed.

"Damn it." Karen thought to herself. She slowly got up and took a shower. She tossed on some comfortable clothes and walked out to the living room Jon was on the couch talking to some one on the phone he looked annoyed more than anything.

Karen went into the kitchen and grabbed a snack. Before returning to the living room she sat next to her husband.

"You alright babe?"

"That was my mother."

Karen was a little taken a back. He never mentioned his mother she knew about their relationship because Jon told her but he never really talked about her.

"Is everything ok?" Karen asked.

"She wants to meet you." Jon stated.

"OK?" Karen hesitated.

"I called her to tell her that I was married and that she was going to be a grandma. I don't know why I did that I just ... I felt like she needed to know. But then she said that she wanted to meet you because she knows we are going to be on the East coast for the next several week."

"Do you not want me to meet her?"

"No I don't!" Jon snapped.

"Oh ... OK then." Karen said softly.

Jon was still angry about the phone conversation when he looked up at his wife.

"Oh Darlin' I didn't mean it like that... I just .. she's not the best person in the world and I don't want her in our life. That's what I ment. I mean she says she's changed and found Jesus but I've her that line before. I just chose not to deal with her."

"Can I ask why you called her then?"

"I don't fucking know. I thought it would just be nice if one person in my fucked up family knew that I was married and was about to have a kid." Jon stated.

"It's up to you ... if you want me to meet her I will. If you don't then I wont. I would like to meet her but I am not going to force you to do anything you don't want."

"I'll think about it deal?"

"Deal. But I know what you need!" Karen grinned.

"Yeah what's that?" Jon smiled as he felt his wife hand on his and move up to his waist band.

"Really twice in one day? You sure you feel up for it?"

"Oh yeah ... round two." Karen smiled as she kissed his lips.

**The Next Morning: **

"Jon ... did you pick out McKenna's going home outfit?" Karen called to him from the bed room.

They were packing because WWE was going to be on the east coast for the next several weeks and with Karen due in just 5 weeks Dr. Becker recommended that she not travel much and be close to home. So Karen was going to be staying with her mom until after the baby was born.

"Yeah I picked out these four."

"Four?" Karen smiled.

"Well ... I didn't know besides she'll wear them all before we come back home any way." Jon smiled.

"I can't believe that the next time we come home ... we'll have McKenna with us." Karen smiled as she placed her hands on her belly.

"Hi baby girl." Jon said as he kissed her belly.

"Should we tell Mommy our surprise?" Jon laughed when he could feel McKenna kick.

"I think that was a hell yes." Karen smiled. "What is this surprise."

"Well what if I said that when we come back home to Vegas we aren't coming back to this apartment."

"What?"

"Well I did something stupid or brilliant I haven't decided but I found a nice house to rent in a safe gated community." Jon stated.

"What?" Karen repeated. "When the hell did you do all of that?"

"Over the past week while you've been napping. Roman even flew in to help me look at the place."

"Jonathon Good ... did it not occur to you that maybe your wife would want to check out the house before moved in."

"Well that is what we are going before this evening. But I think you'll like it. Roman said you would."

Karen laughed "Well if Roman said I would like it then it must be true." Karen mocked.

"HA HA. I love you and I told you this place is just to damn small for us ... we've been tripping over baby stuff for weeks now."

"I know and I am sure I will love the house. Well for your sake you better hope I do." Karen smiled as she kissed him.

**A few hours later** they were standing in their new home.

"Oh my ... Jon it's amazing."

"I knew you'd like it. It's only a three bed room but ..."

"Jon it's fine. It's small and spacious McKenna is gonna love it."

"Good because Roman and Colby are coming next week to help me move all of our shit in."

"Jon ... why did you want? I wont be able to fly after this .. I wont be able to help move us in."

"Karen I know and I did it this way that way you aren't stressed out about moving and having a baby and that baby shower thing the Bellas are having for you this weekend."

"Well thank you baby but this is just ... it's our stuff and I feel like I should be helping more."

"Babe listen to me for the next 5 weeks you're only job is to relax and take care of your self." Jon said as he placed his hand on her belly which seemed to be the norm as of late since she had gotten bigger.

"Just makes sure that they put my DVD's in order and that they don't touch my underwear." Karen laughed.

"You got it babe." He said as he kissed her.

The Next Morning : Jon and Karen were at the airport.

"Do you have the medical form from Dr. Becker?" Jon asked.

"Yes .. I do. She said I could fly even Dr. Amann said it was fine."

"What the hell does peach know he tapes everything." Jon stated.

"Jon that was mean."

"I didn't mean it ... well most of it. I just ... you're feeling alright?"

"Jon I am fine. I haven't felt any contractions and McKenna is moving around like normal. I wont be having this baby on the plane. I am not due for 5 more weeks, would you chill."

"Fine. But I ... worry because I love you."

"I love you too and you worry because you don't want to be on TMZ or end up in the dirt sheets of wrestling Dean Ambrose's wife has baby on plane." Karen joked.

"You're not funny woman." Jon smiled.

"Oh I am funny."

Once they Karen finally got comfortable on the plane her heard resting on Jon she was out like a light for most of the flight. They were flying to Ohio for the house shows he hand then they would be going to Michigan for Raw and Smackdown. Jon still hadn't made up his mind as to whether of not he wanted to open that door ... meaning did he really want Karen to meet his mom. He looked down at his wife sleeping and kissed her forehead and then placed his hand on her stomach. This was his family the only family he ever needed. He didn't know he wanted this but now that he had it he didn't want anything to take it away from him.

_"Words cannot express all that you mean to me. May you somehow just know that which I cannot explain."_Unknown  
_

* * *

**_Thank you so so much for all your amazing comments and reviews! You really know how to brighten my day! I am so glad that you all are enjoying this story! So keep being Awesome!_**

**_Again thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!_**


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

"Jon Baby Come Here!" Karen said.

Jon rushed out of the hotel bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

"What? What's wrong?" Jon said with concern. Until he looked at Karen who was laughing. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Check this out. McKenna doesn't like ice cream." Karen laughed as she placed her pint of Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter Cup Ice Cream on her belly.

Jon watched it move up and down.

"No Shit ... really?" Jon sat on the bed amazed and touched her baby belly.

Karen still all smiles.

"I think she gets cold." she said as she did it again.

"Awe princess is mommy being mean." Jon grinned as he kissed the top of her belly softly.

"I am not. It's just funny." Karen laughed again as she went to put another spoon full of Ice Cream in her mouth but Jon ate it instead.

"Oh Hell No! You did not just steal Ice Cream from a pregnant woman."

"So what if I did?" Jon smirked "What are you going to do about it?"

Karen smiled as she leaned her head over and kissed him very passionately then pulled away then seductively she took another bite of her ice cream.

"Nothing. I am not going to do anything." Karen smirked.

"Oh that as cold ... because .. you started something you need to finish."

"I have to admit you were looking hot tonight in that ring ... such a turn on lover." Karen smiled.

"Yeah tell me what did you like about?" Jon smiled.

"Well I like it when you totally jumped off the top rope and elbowed Bray Wyatt through that table so hot baby ... then when you bounce off the ring ropes for and dive out of the ring damn baby you make my toes curl." Karen laughed.

"Really ... tell me more." Jon said now inches away from her lips.

"Are you just fishing for compliments Ambrose?"

"Maybe?"

"Well just know that I love you and I am so proud to be your wife." Karen said kissing him.

After they made love that night Jon held Karen close to him and watched her sleep.

"How did my life get so great? I am married and soon I will be a dad." Jon told himself.

**The Next Morning:** Karen was still sleeping when Jon came back in from working out. He hated to wake her up because he knew she needed her rest. But he softly did it any way.

"Karen .. Baby? Time to wake up."

"But I am so tired." Karen said.

"I know babe but ... we need to get ready."

"Yeah." Karen said as she slowly sat up and yawned.

After they were both showered and ready for the day they checked out of the hotel and Jon started driving they were about an hour away from his home town of Cincinnati , Ohio.

"Are you sure you want to do this lover? I told you that I would support you no matter what!" Karen told him as she softly touched his knee.

"I know but I figure we do it now we wont have to come back. I don't want our daughter to go through the hell that I did."

"I understand! I am here to support you in whatever way I can babe. Jon ... you do that I am proud of you right? For all you've done not just in the WWE but in your life. I don't know if I have ever told you that before but it's true. I am honored to be your wife."

"Awe Babe I love you so much. You can see me as more than a wrestler of a lunatic."

"That's because you are more than that. Wrestling is what you do to make money and yes is the reason we met. But you are such a sweet , kind caring person. You are down to earth and you ... are humble. You haven't let the fame of the WWE change who you are. I love you for that." Karen told him.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" He smiled.

"I am the lucky one."

They pulled up to a small house it wasn't much. Jon parked the car and looked over at his wife.

"Please don't judge me for anything she says and does."

"Jon I would never do that. Hell you've seen how I grew up .. .I can handle it." Karen smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Jon got out of the car and helped Karen get out and they walked slowly o the door. Jon fingers interlocked in Karen's as he slowly knocked on the door.

"Hi Jon!" His mother smiled as she went to hug him.

Karen could tell he didn't want to but did it anyway.

"This must be the lovely Karen? I've seen pictures on the internet of you too." His mother said.

"You have a computer now?" Jon questioned as they walked inside.

"Yeah it's not much got it at a pawn shop. But it works and gets the job done."

Jon just nodded as he help Karen sit down on the couch and he sat right next to her.

"Would you like something to drink?" his mother asked.

"No thank you I am fine." Karen said.

"No we can't stay long I have to get to the show."

"Right." His mother said. "So I have to ask you again why wasn't I even invited to the wedding?"

"I told you on the phone is was just me and Karen. Hell her owe family wasn't there."

Karen could sense a change in Jon's attitude he was angry and tense. So she softly placed her hand on his knee he gave her a half-smile.

"So did you only get married because you got her into trouble Jonathon? I mean I am not surprise I just honestly thought it would have happened a long time ago."

"I didn't get her in to trouble. Was this baby a surprise damn right it was but that doesn't mean I don't want my kid. I would have married Karen if she was pregnant or not. I love her more than anything in this world. The day she walked in to my life I became a better person she makes me want to be a better person."

"Jonathon you know that I have always done my best raising you but it does break my heart that you don't let me be apart of your life. I only find out about the Dean Ambrose hell I didn't even know you were going to be in a movie until you were almost done with it. Jonny I am your mother."

"You know why we don't really have a relationship I don't think there is anything you can do to change that. To much damage. I've said it before and I will say it again when people ask me how I was raised I tell them I was raised by wolves."

"I know you didn't have a great child hood but I did the best I could." She stated.

"That was your best wow."

"Jon." Karen said softly he looked over at his wife who gave him that look of please don't fight.

He took a few deep breaths in and out before he spoke again.

"Look you wanted to meet my wife so I brought her here."

"Well it is really nice to meet you Karen."

"Thank you it's nice to meet you too."

"So do you work for the WWE?" She asked.

"I do now. I was actually a teacher when Jon and I met. I still sub on occasion." Karen said.

"But she's mostly my PR representative."

"I see."

Karen could feel the tension between Jon and his mom.

"So when is my grandchild set to arrive by the looks of it ... it could be soon." She said.

"I am due in 5 weeks." Karen stated.

"So is it a boy or a girl or don't you know."

Karen looked over at Jon.

"It's a girl and her name is McKenna Marie."

"Awe that's cute. So I am going to be having a granddaughter."

"Yeah." Jon stated less than thrilled with the current situation.

"Whether you want to believe me or not Jonathon I am proud of you."

"Yeah." He repeated.

After about another half an hour of awkward talk. Jon and Karen finally left they were on their way to the house show. Karen could tell that Jon was frustrated she grabbed his hand softly and kissed it.

" I love you so much!" Karen said.

"I love you. I am so sorry about that I should have just said no we weren't going to meet her but ... DAMN IT!"

"Jon baby it's alright ... I told you that whatever you decided I would support you. I will always be here for you no matter what. We are in this together ..." Karen said as she pulled his hand over to her belly and placed it there. "The three of us are all the family we need. Remember that. No matter what you have me and McKenna in your corner."

"Oh baby I love you so damn much."

Karen leaned over as kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I love you to Lover."

A Few Days Later: They were now in Michigan getting ready for Smackdown they arrived at the arena about 2 pm. Jon helped Karen out of the car and they could hear the fans cheering.

"They love you Ambrose."

"Yeah it's a phase." He laughed.

They went right to his locker room he made her sit down.

"How are you and baby girl feeling?" Jon asked.

"We are fine."

"Now? But this morning not so hot darlin."

"I think it was the McDonald's from last night ... actually I am sure that's what it was."

" I told you eating that Big Mac would be a bad idea."

"I know that now smart ass it just sounded good then." Karen smiled.

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes ... me and baby are fine. I am just tired. You left the tickets at Will call right? For Parker and Terri?"

" Yes I did. Now you sleep while I go mingle with my fans."

Karen smiled as she laid on the couch and tried to get comfortable. Before Jon even left the room she was already sleeping.

"Jon there you are where is Karen?" Nikki called to him.

"She is taking a nap not feeling so great today."

"Awe really?"

"Yeah she said something about late morning sickness or some shit."

"Well you know the plan you both need to be at catering by 4:30pm." Nikki smiled.

"I know I remember." Jon smiled.

Jon went out and mingled with fans ... signing autographs and taking pictures. When Roman joined him.

"Oh Roman not to good for autographs." Jon laughed.

"Well if the unstable Dean Ambrose can do it I can too."

After about 10 more minutes they went back inside.

"So are we still on flying to Vegas?"

"Yeah ... Terri is going to be taking Karen to her Moms and we can head out."

"Sounds great." Roman said.

Jon woke Karen up about 4 pm.

"Did you have a nice nap darlin."

"I did thank you baby."

"Well you need to get ready for your baby shower."

Karen smiled as Jon helped her up she went in and changed into a cute pink dress she fixed her hair.

"WOW Darlin you look amazing." Jon smiled.

"Right thanks ... but I look like a big pink blob."

"I told you are pregnant not fat and I still love you." He kissed her.

They went to catering where they were met by the Bellas , Nattie and a few of the Divas. Jon saw Cena , Colby and Roman over by the food.

"So this is a baby shower?" Jon laughed.

"I guess I am just here for the free food." Colby laughed.

Over the next few hours Karen was laughing and smiling and hanging out. She opened many gifts and just had an amazing time.

"Thank you Nikki and Brie. You really didn't have to do all of this." Karen said almost on the verge of tears.

"It was our pleasure. It was really fun too I mean all the pink and black."

Karen smiled "Well thank you so much. Jon and I are grateful really."

Neither Nikki or Brie and anything to do for Smackdown so they were looking through all of Karen's presents along with Karen while Smackdown was going on.

Karen couldn't help but laughed.

"It still amazing me how much the WWE Universe Loves Dean Ambrose. I mean can you hear that pop."

"Yeah it's crazy." Brie laughed. "I still get goose bumps when they chant Yes. Oh Nicole look at this little outfit and the matching head bands."

"Oh now someone has baby fever." Nicole laughed.

After the Show Terri and Parker came back stage.

"Karen!"

"HI Parker Man." She said as she hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. But thank you for letting me come to Smackdown the seats were amazing ... I could smell sweat!"

"Rock on."

"Is this Parker?" Nikki said.

"That is Nikki Bella."

"I know .. you should say Hi." Karen laughed.

Karen smiled as Parker began to talk to the Bellas she even took many pictures of them together.

"How are you doing?" Terri asked.

"Good. Thanks again for giving me a ride home."

"No problem." Terri said.

Jon and Roman carried some of the things to Terri's car and the rest the Bellas were having shipped to the new house.

"I don't want you to leave." Karen confessed he held tight to Jon.

"I don't want to leave you either Darlin' but I will be back in Michigan Friday Morning I promise."

"I know." Karen said on the verge of tears. "I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"Listen I know this sucks but I will be with Roman and Colby we are gonna move our stuff get the house ready and everything will be fine."

"I know. I love you!"

"I love you too." He said as he kissed his wife.

Jon stood there and watched as the car traveling with his pregnant wife was out of sight.

"Dude she'll be fine. Now let's get to the airport. We are going to Vegas."

"Hell yeah we are!" Colby said. "It's time to party."

"We have shit to do Rollins no time to party." Jon said.

"We'll see Ambrose!"

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You are all amazing Thank you!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and followed this story.**_


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

"Dude how much baby shit did you buy?" Colby complained as he carried yet another box into the room.

"Kiss my ass Rollins. My daughter needed shit alright." Jon said.

"The room looks great!" Roman said coming in with another box.

"I have to say we are damn good painters." Jon laughed.

As all three men stood around looking at the room they had painted yesterday white with the baby animals on it. With the word McKenna on the wall.

They had been working the past several days getting the house ready.

"Karen is gonna love it." Jon smiled.

"Is it weird to think that the next time you come home you'll have your daughter?" Roman asked.

"It's still unreal to me. I am gonna be a dad in a matter of weeks."

"Well then we need to go out and celebrate."

"Dude I told you ... we are here to get this shit done."

"Dude it's done. Even after you called the crib a mother fucker many many times. You put it together. We can finish the rest before we all head out tomorrow. Man come on we didn't get to celebrate your wedding." Colby said.

"So?"

"Dude you are lame. Just go out to the bar a few drinks ... maybe a strip club."

Jon thought about it a moment.

"Fine just the bar."

They three friends got ready and headed out to the bar.

**With Karen**:

"How are you feeling hon?" Karen's mom said coming into the living room.

"Fine. Thanks Mom."

"It's going to be nice to have you around for the next few weeks. Have you thought about how long you'll be staying after the baby is born?"

"A few weeks probably. I know he's going to want to get home considering he just got us a house."

"Really? That is great." Dawn said.

"It's really nice and you can come and stay with us for a few weeks if you want. I know you hate traveling but we do have an extra room and you are gonna wanna see you're granddaughter." Karen smiled.

Dawn nodded.

"Mom I know this isn't easy for you ... and hasn't been since Dad's been gone but trust me it's ok to start living life for you again and what will make you happy."

It was now about 5 am in Michigan and Karen finally fell asleep she kept having to go to the bathroom and just couldn't get comfortable when her phone range. She noticed it was Jon.

"Jon?" Karen said.

"HI BABY!" He yelled.

"Don't yell .. where are you?"

"We are at the bar."

"As long as you are having fun baby. But I am really tired can you call me later?"

"I love you Karen ... and I love our daughter and I can't wait to see her I hope .. I hope you know that."

"I do baby and I love you."

"Get some rest." Jon said.

Jon Hung up the phone.

"Did you tell her man? She is gonna be pissed."

"I didn't tell her. She was half asleep. I will tell her when I see her. What the fuck was she doing in town anyway."

"Dude some concert or whatever. But it doesn't matter you did the right thing."

"Yeah well let's get the hell out of here ... I am getting on a plane in a few hours and going to my wife."

**A Few Hours Earlier in Vegas** : Jon , Roman and Colby were all hanging out in this bar drinking and having a great time letting loose. When a certain blonde interview came over to their table.

"Hey boys." Renee said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jon snapped.

"What it's a free country I can be wherever I want and tonight I am in Vegas."

"Whatever." Jon said getting up and leaving the table.

"Jon dont' be an ass. I mean really? I deserve more than that." Renee said.

"Renee you deserve shit. Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone. I don't love you , I never loved you ... you were on one time deal and you just wont let that go."

"Where is your wife tonight?" Renee shot back.

"She is in Michigan resting because if you haven't noticed she is about to have a baby."

"Right ... she is about to have your kid yet you in a Vegas bar while she is on the East coast alone. You have change Dean ... you're still a ladies man. You still want me." She said getting closer to him.

"No I don't I love Karen and my daughter. She is the only woman I want Renee. Why can't you leave me the fuck alone."

"Because Jon I know you better than she does. I know that what we have will be more than what you have with the piece of trailer trash."

"Karen is my wife now and the mother of my daughter Renee. You .. you are nothing to me we aren't even friends hell we are barely co-workers."

"You maybe married to Karen Ambrose but ..." Renee stated as she slowly walked towards him unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. "But you want me you crave me. I am the only woman who will ever satisfy you." She kissed his lips.

"Stop! Renee you are a fucking bitch... what the hell is the matter with you. Get the fuck away from me." Jon said as he pushed her away and headed over to the table.

"I am out dudes. You can stay but I am going home."

"Man what happened. Renee that bitch is here and I wont destroy my marriage because of that slut." He said as he took the shot of Vodka.

**The Next Day**

Jon went into the apartment in Michigan Dawn was making dinner.

"Hi Jon."

"HI Dawn. How are you?

"Good just making beef and noodles. Karen wanted it along with peanut butter cookies. But how are you? You look really tired."

Jon just nodded looking around for Karen.

"Where is she?"

"She wasn't feeling well ... so I made her lay down." Dawn told him.

Jon went right to the room Karen was in and he walked and put his stuff near the closest and softly kissed his wife. Karen slowly opened her eyes and shot up in the bed and tossed her arms around his neck and the tears started coming.

"Jon ... I love you and I missed you so much." She said kissing him.

"Don't cry darlin' I told you I would come back to you. I will always come back to you." He kissed her back.

"But baby I have ... I have to tell you something."

Karen looked at her husband as she wiped her eyes.

"Jon you don't have to tell me anything Colby already called me."

"What? What the fuck did he say?" Jon said getting off the bed and began to pace the bed room.

"He told me that he took you and Roman out you went to a bar and you were drinking and hanging out when Renee showed up. She apparently thru herself at you but you pushed her away. Then you drank some more and took a cab to a strip club and you said that you couldn't get the stripper with the glitter because your wife wouldn't like it."

"What? Colby told you all that?"

"Jon ... I love you and I trust you. I am so pissed that Renee was in Vegas and ended up at the same bar as you because I know damn well that wasn't an accident. But I trust my husband. I don't want to fight about it I don't have the energy. I know in my heart that you would never do anything to hurt me or our daughter. Please don't ever ... ever give me a reason to think differently."

"Oh baby I wont you are so damn amazing. I ... I love you ... I don't deserve you. I love you so much." He said as he kissed her passionately.

**Over the next several weeks** Karen stayed with her mom and some of her friends and family in Michigan. Jon went on the road and then would come back to Michigan. He told Stephanie what happened in Vegas and Byron was now the only one to interview Dean Ambrose and Renee was sent back to the studio for a few more weeks. Heidi even had a surprise baby shower for Karen.

"You really didn't have to do this Heidi."

"Yes I did. You are having a baby and we are going to celebrate it." She smiled.

"Well thank you."

"No Jon?" Maggie asked coming up to them.

"No he is in Alabama. Until Tuesday when he comes back to me."

"Can't even bother coming to help his wife?"

"Stop. He is working as many shows now as he can because they are giving him a few weeks after the baby comes."

"Really?" Heidi smiled.

"Yeah he told me last night that as soon as the baby comes. Hunter is taking him off the house show schedule and they will work on something for Raw and Smackdown."

"Well at least that is something." Maggie said.

"That's everything to me."

"I just wish your father was around for this." She said as she walked away.

"I don't!" Karen said to her sister-in-law.

" I know ... So are you nervous?"

"I am nervous that he is going to miss his daughter being born yes. He can't miss this ... I don't want him to miss this."

"I know that I don't know him very well but I do that know that he loves you and he will do everything he can to make it."

I know he will but I just am just nervous."

"Karen I've had two kids the only thing you need to focus on is bringing that little lady into the world."

Karen smiled and nodded.

Karen thanked all her friends and family for coming to the baby shower. She felt so blessed with the past month she had two amazing parties to celebrate her daughter.

**Monday**: Karen was at her OB appointment with her mom.

"Well Karen you are already about 1 cm dilated. You have thinned out yet. But I am thinking very soon you are gonna be having this baby." Dr. Becker said as she checked her.

"Really?" Karen said a little nervous.

"Yes. Everything is looking great and your right on track. Baby is head down and getting ready. Now if we still don't have a baby by next week then we will talk about inducing but you're due date is still a few days away." She told her as she helped her sit up.

"OK."

"Do you have any questions about your birth plan or anything?"

"No." Karen said.

"Everything is still the same? Jon and you in the room and a natural birth."

"Yes ... no drugs no epidural."

"Karen? Really?" Her mom asked.

"Yes this is what I want." Karen said.

"We will do everything to keep you comfortable." Dr. Becker said. "You have your hospital bag ready?"

Karen laughed "Yes Jon packed and repacked the diaper bag three times and I have my bag ready."

"Great. Just to let you know I wont be on call until this weekend." She told her.

Karen nodded as they talked a few more minutes before Karen left.

With Jon: He was in the ring going over the match for Monday Night Raw when he felt his phone go off. He answered it right away knowing it was Karen.

"How is everything?"

"Good. Looks like very soon out little girl will be making her entrance." Karen smiled she tried to explain the medical part to Jon and he didn't seem to get it.

"So you're 1 cm but not in labor?"

"Yeah it happens but it's just a waiting game now."

"But everything is good with you?"

"Yes my blood pressure is fine and things are good. I love you." She told him.

"I love you to baby. Are you gonna watch the show?"

"Don't I always. Kick some ass!" Karen laughed.

"Call me if anything happens ... remember I am on the next plane."

"I will. Jon ..."

"Yeah Darlin? I love you."

"Love you too."

Jon hung up the phone he was now leaning on the ring ropes not knowing that Roman , Colby and Bray were all listening to him. He turned around to see them.

"What?" Jon said.

"Everything good man?" Roman asked.

"Yeah ... sounds like any day now!"

"Any day now your life is gonna change you're gonna be a dad ... to a little girl." Colby smiled.

"Yep." Jon smiled.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews. You guys are great! Thanks! :)**_


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

One Week Later:

Karen just got settled in to her hospital room she had felt contractions most of the day and once her water broke she headed to the hospital. She was sitting in the bed her mother on one side and Terri on the other. The nurses hooked her up to the monitors and started her IV.

"I don't want any drugs." Karen stated.

"I know. But this is just precaution just in case something happens you already have an IV hook up." Leslie said.

"Oh .. OK.." Karen said a bit nervous.

"Karen everything will be fine. Dr. Becker is on her way up here now to check on you." Leslie said with a smile.

"Terri did you call Jon ... I need my phone ... I have to call him."

"Karen you called him on the way here and I called him."

"I know ... but he can't miss ... Oh ... God ... he can't." Karen said as she felt another contraction. "G..Give me my phone." Karen said through clenched teeth. The pain was bad but nothing she couldn't handle. Terri did as she was told and handed Karen the phone.

"Hello?" She heard.

"W.. where are you Jon. .. I need you."

"I know baby .. I know I am one my way I promise. My flight got delayed. " He told.

"Jon .." Karen cried.

"Listen don't cry .. baby please ... I want to be there and come hell or high water I am getting my ass to Michigan. Just stay calm and breathe babe! I love you and soon we are going to meet our daughter." Jon soothed.

"I know ... I just ... I really want you here." Karen said.

"I know baby I know. Just stay as relaxed as possible." Jon told her.

Jon was pacing the airport waiting for them to call his flight to board. He was in Minneapolis, MN.

"Dude calm down she'll be fine." Roman said.

"I know but ... damn it I need to be there with her. I can't miss this." Jon said flopping down in the chair next to his best friend.

" I know ... you wont miss it. She just got to the hospital."

"Dude I am the worst husband and not starting out fatherhood well. "

"Jon listen I know this sucks but you are heading to her right now. It's less than a two-hour flight ... you'll be with Karen with in the next several hours. Just keep thinking positive."

"Thanks Man." Jon finally said.

"No problem. They let me cut out early with you so I am heading home to by little girl and so are you. Now I want a picture." Roman smiled.

**With Karen:** Dr. Becker came in and checked her and went over a few things. She was only like 4 cm and still had a long way to go.

"Karen I want you to rest and relax as much as possible. This could take a while which is normal for first time babies. Husband's on this way?" Dr. Becker asked.

"Yeah ... he's in Minnesota but getting on a plane now!"

"That's good. You rest the best you can I will check on you in a bit. If you need anything hit the call button."

"Thank You Dr. Becker."

**A little over three hours later** - Karen was on her knee's laying on a stack of pillows on them trying to get comfortable.

"Did ... Did Jon call?" Karen asked as another contraction ended.

"No ... I tried to call him but it went to voice mail. He's landed in Michigan he's on his way." Dawn said.

"OK. He's gonna make it Right?" Karen said.

"Yes I am gonna make it!" Came a raspy voice entering the door way.

"Jon ... " Karen said as the tears began to stream from her eyes she slowly sat up Jon was to her side instantly his hands on her face as their lips met softy.

"I told you I'd be here darlin."

"I love you so much ... thank you for being here."

"I love you too and I wouldn't miss it." He told her as he kissed her lips again and rubbed her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"I am so much better now." Karen said laying head on Jon's forehead.

**Over the next several hours** Jon would not leave Karen's side he was very attentive and tried to help in any way he could. Karen was laying on her side as this point the sheet clenched in her first ... tears forming in her eyes as she breathed through each contraction that seemed to be coming more often and more intense. Jon's hand resting on her leg and massaging it gently.

"Jon ..." Karen finally said.

"Yeah baby?"

"Sing .. sing to me."

"What?" Jon grinned.

"Please lover ... it ... " Karen began to say as she began to breathe through another contraction.

"Another one?" Jon asked knowing that was a dumb question. Karen just nodded.

"Sing ... Sweet Caroline..." Karen finally spoke.

_"Where it began, I can't begin to knowin' But then I know it's growing strong_

_Was in the spring And spring became the summer Who'd have believed you'd come along._

_Hands, touchin' hands Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you_

_Sweet Caroline Good times never seemed so good I've been inclined To believe they never would But now I...look at the _

_night . __And it don't seem so lonely We fill it up with only two." He sang rubbing Karen's belly and leg. "Baby I am not _

_drunk enough to sound good."_

Karen smiled and a giggled.

"Thank you Baby. I needed that. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly.

When Dr. Russel came in to check in on Karen.

"How are we doing?"

"She's at 7 cm. Now." Leslie said.

"Right ... this is taking some time huh." Dr. Russel said.

"Is there something wrong?" Jon asked as Karen was helped to lay on her back.

"No. Not really." Dr. Russell said checking Karen again making her flinched and letting out a little scream of pain. Jon gave the Doctor a mean look for making his wife scream.

"babe?" Jon soothed.

"Karen you are 7 cm. I am going to recommend that if you continue to dilate slowly that we give you a -C-section." Dr. Russel said.

"Hell No!" Karen snapped. "I don't want surgery. I don't want a C-section."

"Karen ..." Dr. Russell began.

"No .. is something wrong with the baby?"

"No... the baby's heart rate is fine."

"Then No! I am not going to have a C-section."

"Karen I understand your fears but your baby could go in to distress and it could be dangerous."

Karen was almost in tears she looked at Jon.

"No! Jon ... Please ... I ... don't want that."

"Can you give us a minute?" Jon told the doctor who left with the nurse.

"Jon ... NO I don't want a C-section."

"Karen listen think about it ... "

"No .. if McKenna is fine and I am fine I am not going to let that bitch cut me open. Jon Promise me you will stick with me."

"Always baby you know that. But you listen to me now ... if .. any only if your life or McKenna's life is in danger then I am going to make that call." Jon stated looking at his wife with a serious look on his. Karen in tears nodded.

"Karen are you ok?" Leslie asked coming back in with a cut of Ice and handing it to her.

Karen nodded.

"Don't let Dr. Russel scare you. Everything is fine you are going great. First babies take time. Dr. Russel is a bitch and tries to hurry things up. But just think in a few more hours Dr. Becker will be back." Leslie smiled.

"Thank God. I hate that bitch." Karen smiled.

Dawn and Heidi came in the room to check on Karen who told Jon to get some air. He was pacing outside the hospital with chew in his mouth when Joe came up to him.

"I didn't know you chewed man." Joe said.

"Yeah Karen hates it ... but ..."

"Yeah I know she gives me shit about it all the time." Joe laughed pulling out his can of Grizzly. Jon couldn't help but laugh as he continued to pace.

"She's gonna be alright ... I've been there twice before. I know you feel helpless and want to help her."

"Yeah! I do I feel horrible because I know she is so uncomfortable and there is not a damn thing I can do about. Then this bitch comes in and talks about a C-Section or some shit and that pissed Karen off. I just ... I feel helpless how the hell did you do this twice."

Joe laughed "They were both C-section babies. But I will tell you this my sister is stubborn and wants things done her way. So I guess the best support I can give you is to just be there for her."

"Thanks." Jon said as they headed back in side.

**4 Hours Later:** Karen was finally 10 cm and ready to push. The nurses came in and started to get everything set up. When Dr. Becker came in who was now on call.

"Still at it this huh? Are you ready to meet your daughter?" Dr. Becker asked getting in to position.

"Yes. I am so ready." Karen said.

"Alright Karen on your next contraction I need to you push." Dr. Becker told her.

That is exactly what Karen did she began to push with all she had. Jon held tight to his hand watching his wife in amazement. As strong as he thought he was in the ring what he was witness right now was pure strength and love something he had never been apart of before.

After Several Minutes

"Ahhhh oh ... I can't ... I'm just tired ..." Karen cried in pain.

"Karen you can do this ... I can see her head you are almost there." Dr. Becker coached.

Karen began to push again squeezing Jon's hand he watched his wife still amazed at what he was witnessing.

"Ahhh ... Son of a bitch! Ahhh... Shit ... . Ahhh.. it burns ... Ahhhh oh ... Jon ... I'm sorry I can't ... I just can't do this ..." Karen cried once again laying back in the bed.

"Babe listen to me you've got this ... you can do this ... just breath. I know you can do this because you are strong and stubborn and I love you. You can do this ... let's meet our daughter." Jon soothed as he kissed her cheek.

"Karen you can do this ... you are almost there." Dr. Becker motioned to the nurse who gave her a mirror. "Look Karen ... she's right there .. I know this is uncomfortable but just a few more big pushes."

"I just don't think ... ahhh I can."

"You can darlin ... I know you can I love you ... so let's meet our daughter." Jon said he kissed her hand.

Karen began to pushed again with all she had left she held tight to Jon's hand breathing through the pain.

"Heads out." They heard Dr. Becker say.

With a few more big pushes and yells.

"And her she is." Dr. Becker said as Karen laid back in relief.

"Is ... is she ok?" Karen asked out of breath and in tears.

"she is." They the most amazing sound filled the room. Jon and Karen's daughter was crying.

"You did so good babe! She's here ... she's really here." Jon beamed as he kissed Karen's lips.

They laid the baby on Karen.

"Hi baby girl ... It's Mommy." Karen said with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much."

Jon had tears as well.

"Hi Princess It's daddy."

They let the new family bond for a few more minutes before the nurse took the baby to get cleaned off and bathed.

"Great Job Karen. You have a beautiful baby girl." Dr. Becker said.

"Thank for everything Dr. Becker." Karen said.

"Congrats Dad." Dr. Becker said to Jon who had tears in his eyes as well.

Jon walked over to take pictures of the baby. He couldn't stop looking at his daughter. This was a love that Jon had never known before he was now a father to a little girl.

"Do we have a name?" the nurse asked.

"McKenna Marie Good." Jon said not taking his eyes off his daughter.

An hour later: Karen and the baby were now in their hospital room ... Karen was sitting up in bed holding McKenna Jon sitting on the edge of the bed. Both of them staring at their daughter.

"She's really here... isn't she Jon."

"She is you were amazing baby ... amazing. I love you and I love you McKenna." Jon said as he softly touched his daughter's hand.

"I love you Jon. Thank you for making all my dreams come true." Karen said in tears.

"I love you to Darlin'." He said and he kissed her lips. "Thank you for giving me the greatest gift in the world."

_A grand adventure is about to begin. - Winnie the Pooh_

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love reading your thought on this story! So Keep being awesome Thank you!**_


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

**A Few Days Later:**

Jon was rocking McKenna in the rocking chair while Karen was sleeping.

"Good Morning Princess." Jon said looking down at his new-born baby. "I can't believe you're really here. Just think in a few weeks when it's safe for you and your mom to travel we will be heading home to Vegas. You have a nice room all ready Uncle Roman and Uncle Colby helped. Well Uncle Roman helped more Uncle Colby can be an ass sometimes. But don't worry baby girl they are going to adore you." Jon smiled. "I didn't know it was possible to love some one so much McKenna Marie I love you and I promise to be the best Dad I can be. I will always be here for you no matter what your Mom thanks me all the time for saving her but to be honest Princess your mom saved me. She gave me you ... I didn't even know I wanted to be a father but you ... you are my life now McKenna and I promise to be the best Dad I can be because you deserve it." He said as he kissed his daughter forehead.

"Jon?" Karen said slowly opening her eyes.

"Good Morning Darlin'. How are you feeling still swore?"

"Not so much today." Karen smiled when she saw Jon holding McKenna in the rocking chair. Karen sat up in bed. "Did you walk from the bassinet to the chair?" Karen asked.

"Yes. Very slowly but I did." Jon smiled.

"See I told you ... you wouldn't drop her."

"Well she's just so little." Jon smiled.

Karen smiled as her heart melted she knew that Jon would be a great father but every time she saw him hold McKenna her heart jumped for joy and everything seemed right in the world. Jon was so nervous the first time he held her if he was sitting in a chair he could hold her for hours but if he was standing or walking he walked at a slow pace afraid he would drop her or hurt her. If anyone other than Karen or him held her he watched them like a hawk and would remind the to hold her head and also made sure that they had clean hands.

When McKenna started fussing in Jon's arms he looked up at Karen who smiled.

"I think she's probably hungry." Karen said getting out of bed and going over to them Karen took the baby from Jon as they switched places as she began to feed McKenna. Jon sat on the bed staring at his wife and daughter.

"I feel like a cow." Karen giggled adjusting the baby.

"Well you don't look like one." Jon smiled.

"Thanks baby. I can actually see my feet now."

"I love you so much Karen."

"Awe I love you too babe are you OK? You've been a little off since we got home from the hospital." Karen asked.

"Karen I just ... I've never felt this way before I mean for my entire life all I had to worry about was taking care of me. How was I going to survive then I started wrestling and that became my life. I never had to worry about any one other than myself. But now I am a husband and father my priorities and life has changed. I never thought I would ever be a husband or a father and now I am both. Karen I guess .. what I am trying to say is that I never want to do anything to hurt you or our daughter I want to give you both the life you deserve. " Jon said.

"Awe Babe." Karen said reaching her free arm out to him Jon grabbed his softly and bent down in front of Karen.

"I love you too. I just ... I wanted to thank you." Karen said as the tears began to form in her eyes. "You have given me everything I have ever wanted in life. I have an amazing husband and a daughter who just happens to be the cutest baby ever. Jon .. that is because of you. I don't worry about our future because I trust you Jon I trust you with my life and with our daughters life. I am so damn proud of you ..." Karen said as the tears began to fall.

"I love you so much baby No one has ever really said that to me and really ment it." He said as he kissed his wife softly and then kissed his daughters head.

"Do you want to burp her?" Karen asked.

"I didn't do so well the last time." Jon said.

"Honey it's fine you were just nervous it happens. I will be right her with you." Karen told him softly.

Jon sat on the bed and Karen sat next to him putting the burp cloth on his shoulder and positioning the baby on his shoulder as Jon began to pat McKenna's back softly.

"Jon babe you have to pat her harder than that." Karen told him.

"I don't want to hurt her." Jon confessed.

"Awe I know ... but she's not gonna burp that way." Karen smiled as she took Jon handed and patted McKenna's back. "There you go babe just like that."

They both smiled when they heard their daughter burp loudly.

"How the hell do you know so much?" Jon said as he continued to burp the baby.

"I worked at a Daycare remember. I was in charge of the babies. I was so scared when Tamara told me that I was in charge of Jordan she was the youngest babies also freaked me out. But after a while I got use to it then I watched Kylie for a while and I just got use to babies. But I have to be honest McKenna is the best baby." Karen smiled kissing Jon's cheek.

"Hell yeah she is. I think we made a damn cute baby." Jon smiled leaning in and kissing his wife passionately.

"Down boy." Karen laughed. "6 weeks remember."

"What? Dr. Becker wasn't kidding?"

"Nope. None of that for 6 weeks or more."

"Fuck..." Jon groaned.

"You kiss my daughter with that mouth."

Jon laughed "I think she's asleep."

"I think you're right." Karen smiled as she took the baby and laid her in the bassinet they stood there a few minutes watching her sleeping before Karen grabbed the monitor and headed to the living room.

"HI Mom." Karen said.

"Hi. How's the baby?"

"Good she is feed and changed and back to sleep."

"So Jon when do you have to head back to work?"

"Not until Monday Morning."

"That's good that you will get to be here and spend time with the baby." Dawn smiled.

Later that after noon Karen and Jon were sitting in the living watching McKenna in her swing. They couldn't get enough of their daughter they just stared at this amazing little girl they created. When there was a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" Jon asked.

"No?" Karen said as she slowly stood up and walked to the door.

A few minutes later Karen walked in with two boxes.

"Karen Marie what the hell you still shouldn't be lifting anything." He stated taking the boxes from her.

As the sat down on the couch.

"Wait what the hell is this?"

"Well the first night we were home and I as up with McKenna I got a crazy idea so your daughter and I got on the internet and ordered something."

"Really? What?" Jon questioned.

"Well these." Karen stated as she got out a couple of boxes that said It's a girl.

"What is it?"

"They are Chocolate Cigars. I thought when you went back to work you could hand them out to the guys." Karen smiled. "And I got these." Karen said pulling out little candy bars with a pink wrapper saying it's a girl as well. "And these are for the girls."

"Karen you just had a baby and you thought about giving gifts to co-workers?"

"I know but I just they've been super nice and supportive that I though what the hell."

"I love you." Jon said kissing his wife's lips softly.

"There's one more thing... well two."

"This is for you. I know it's not much but I just wanted to show you how excited and over whelmed with happiness I am that we have a happy healthy baby." Karen said handing Jon a Black T-shirt.

"Darling ... really? It's perfect." Jon said looking at his new T-shirt that read New Dad est. 2014.

"And I got McKenna this." Karen smiled pulling out a pink onsie that read "He's My Dad!"

"Babe I love you."

"I love you." Karen said.

**Monday Morning** came to quickly in Jon's mind. He didn't want to leave his wife and new-born baby. Karen was up feeding McKenna when Jon was getting ready to leave at 5 am.

"I don't want to go."

"We will be fine. I promise." Karen told him.

"What if I miss something cute?"

"I will record it. But she's not going to start talking or walking so I think we're good." Karen smiled.

"I just didn't think it would be so damn hard to leave her or you. Promise me you're feeling alright?"

"Yes I am fine."

"But you didn't feel good yesterday?" Jon questioned.

"Jon ... I had a baby ... I am bound to not feel one hundred percent yet ... but I am fine McKenna is fine. My mom is here and you are only going to be gone like two days."

"Two Long Damn days."

"I love you and your daughter loves you. No go make some money honey." Karen smiled.

"I love you so damn much." Jon said kissing Karen a little rough.

"I love you too."

"I love you to Princess." Jon said taking the baby from Karen and holding her one more time before he left.

**Monday Evening:**

"How are my girl doing?" Jon asked pacing his locker room.

"We are fine Jon. Just like the last 5 times you've called today. Did you get the picture I sent you?"

"Yes I did thank you baby it's just what I needed."

" I know. Just know that we love you Jon now go hand out the candy and mingle with adults." Karen laughed. "McKenna and I will be watching you tonight."

"I love you both so much and I miss you."

"We love and miss you too."

Jon grabbed the candy and went to catering where he found Roman and Colby sitting and eating.

"OH ... there he is." Nikki yelled with excitement. "Tell me you have baby pictures .. I have to see them."

"Yeah here Karen made this photo album and told me to make sure that you and the twin saw it." He said handing it to Nikki. "Oh here." He said handing her the candy.

With in a few minutes the table was surrounded by fellow super stars and diva's looking at the pictures and eating the candy.

"She is gorgeous Ambrose." Ziggler said.

"Yeah I know takes after me." Jon smiled.

"I was gonna say she takes after Karen." Zack added.

"She is so beautiful look at her eyes so bright." Brie said.

"Yeah she is so alert and she just watched the world around her it's amazing." Jon beamed.

"You're really happy aren't ya man?" Colby asked as he ate another piece of candy.

"You have no idea. McKenna has brought so much joy to our lives it's unreal. The hardest thing I have ever had to do was leave her this morning."

"That's how I feel every time I have to leave my girl." Roman said.

"So you're telling me this pain in my heart I feel wont go away."

"Nope not until you hold her in your arms again." Roman Smiled.

Jon rolled his eyes and flipped his friend off with a laugh.

"How's Karen doing?" Nikki asked.

"She good. Tired and swore but she .. she's amazing she did the whole thing without any drugs!"

"What?" Nikki said. "Nothing at all like all natural?"

"Yeah." Jon said.

"Damn she is a freaking super woman."

Roman and Jon were heading back to catering when Renee came up to them.

"Hey Roman are you ready you need to do an interview before the show starts."

"Yeah be right there."

"HI Ambrose."

"Sup." He stated.

"Are you kidding me? I don't even get a Hi?"

"Hi Renee?"

"Hi. How are you?"

"I am just amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah ... I'm and the proud father of a baby girl." Jon smiled showing her the picture of Him , Karen and McKenna there first family photo.

"Nice." She stated a bit annoyed.

"They are my life." Jon said.

**After Raw** - Roman and Jon headed to the next town for Smackdown.

Jon tried to call Karen but it just range and range until it went to voice mail he left her a message and then he tried again and left a message. Then he began to text her.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Roman asked as he was driving down the road.

"It's Karen it's almost 2 am and she isn't answering her phone or my text messages. What if something is wrong?"

"Man calm down. It's 2 am and there is a new-born baby at home. Karen is probably sleeping."

"No man something doesn't feel right. McKenna's been getting up between 1 and 2 am since we brought her home." Jon said a bit freaked out.

"It's awesome that you know that but sometimes baby's get off schedule."

With Karen: She was sound asleep after a long day. McKenna was extra fussy all day nothing Karen did seemed to help her she just seemed like a cranky baby. But finally she fell asleep and so did Karen. However her slumber only last 2 hours when McKenna started crying again.

"Damn it." Karen said sleepily as she got out of bed and picked up her daughter and changed her diaper. Karen noticed her phone was going off so she grabbed it as she sat in the rocking chair trying to sooth her daughter.

"Oh Baby girl. I wish I knew why you were so unhappy today." Karen said as she tried to feed her but she wouldn't eat. Karen saw that she had like 5 missed calls and just as many voice mails and double that about of text messages.

"What hell?" Karen said as she called Jon.

"Well it's about damn fucking time Karen. I have been worried what's wrong?" Jon said the second he answered the phone.

"Jon?"

"Yeah what's wrong why is McKenna crying?" Jon said.

"She's fine she's just cranky today. I was trying to get some sleep. She's only given me like two hours."

"Are you sure everything is ok with her?"

"yes she doesn't have a fever she is just cranky and wont eat."

"Awe my poor princess." Karen put Jon on speaker phone so she could rock the baby and talk to him.

Jon talked to Karen about the match and his schedule for Tuesday and Karen talked to him about the baby. They talked for 20 minutes before Karen realized that McKenna was out like a light sleeping soundly to her dads voice.

"Good Night McKenna Daddy loves you."

"We Love you too Jon." Karen said as she placed the baby back in the bassinet.

"Get some sleep darlin' I will be home Wednesday morning I love you."

"I .. love you." Karen said faintly as she laid down she was sleeping the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**_Thank You so much for your comments and reviews! You are all amazing so from the bottom of my heart thank you!_**

**_Calwitch you were the second to comment on the last chapter but you can still have a cookie any way ... it's in the mail! :)_**


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

**8 Weeks Later:**

"She is finally asleep." Karen said crawling in to bed next to Jon.

"Babe I love you and I love McKenna but seriously her room is right across the hall she can sleep in there."

"I know she's been keeping you awake. I think she is getting use to her new schedule now that we are home." Karen said.

"I didn't mean to sound like an ass it's just I don't get much sleep on the road and now at home."

"I'm sorry baby I am trying to get her on a schedule." Karen said.

"It's fine darlin." Jon said. "But since we are both awake and McKenna is a sleep I know what we can do." Jon grinned as he got on top of Karen and began to kiss her.

"Jon .. babe ... McKenna is in the room we can't she could wake up and hear us."

"Baby she's sleeping and she doesn't know what is going on any way ... it's been far two long and you fell asleep the last time we tried." Jon said as he kissed her again moving his hands under her shirt and he began to massage her.

"Owe ... Jon babe that hurts. I just ... I love you so much. But I am too tired and swore."

Jon rolled off Karen in frustration.

"I am sorry baby. I promise soon will be having sex again."

"Karen I get it you didn't want to do it when we were in Michigan because we were at your moms apartment after you were medically cleared. But babe we've been home for two weeks and nothing."

Karen couldn't help it she just started to cry as she got out of bed and headed down stairs.

"Fuck!" Jon groaned in frustration.

He grabbed the baby monitor and went after Karen. He found her in the kitchen emptying the dish washer. Tears still streaming down her face.

"Awe baby come here I didn't mean to make your cry." Jon told her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. Karen laid her head on his bare chest as she wrapped her arm around his warm body.

"It's fine." Karen said through her tears and sniffles. "I am just so tired. I haven't gotten more than a few hours sleep. I know I yelled at you yesterday and I am so sorry ... I just .."

"Well I did leave my ring gear on the laundry room floor."

Karen couldn't help but giggle.

"I know you want to have sex and we will soon." Karen said as she kissed him.

" I know it's just you are so damn gorgeous darlin that I want you and I need you all of you! I need to feel you!" He said as he kissed her again passionately. They began to make out in the kitchen when they heard McKenna crying.

"Son of a bitch." Jon groaned as he pulled away.

"I've got her." Karen said.

"No Babe I've got her."

"She probably hungry?" Karen questioned.

"Well didn't you pump earlier?

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing ... I did ... so here." Karen said as she prepared the bottle and handed it to Jon who headed up stairs. While Karen finished unloading the dish washer.

"Hi princess. Are you hungry?" Jon asked as he picked up his daughter and sat on the bed and began to feed her. "Oh I know you really aren't a fan of the bottle." He soothed trying to get her to start eating. "I don't blame ya doll ... I like Mommy's rack too."

Karen couldn't help but laugh while listening to the baby monitor that Jon left on the counter.

"There you go Princess ... nice and easy." He said as he watched his daughter eat. "Just think McKenna in a few weeks you can go on the road with me and Mommy. I know that Uncle Roman can't wait to see you again and Uncle Colby. The Bella's they will be all over you ... yes they will. They are just gonna love you. But not as much as you're mommy and me do. I love you so much princess. But can you help your ol' dad out here and maybe just maybe give your mommy a break. Daddy needs to get lucky ... I know you don't know what that means and you'll never know but trust me Daddy and Mommy both need it. So ... think you can help me out here?" Jon said noticing his daughter was drifting off to sleep. "Oh not yet ... Mommy got mad at Daddy last week when I let you fall asleep with out burping you." Jon told his daughter as he put her on his shoulder and began to burp her.

Karen was now in the door way watching Jon lay the baby down in her bassinet.

"I love you Jon." Karen said wrapping her arms around his waist and softly kissing his back.

"I love you too darlin'" He said.

"McKenna and I are so lucky to have you I hope you know that."

"I am lucky to have you both too you are my girls now and forever."

"Jon did you just say now and forever?"

"Shut up I was trying to make a point." He laughed.

"Now and Forever." She said as she kissed him.

**The next Morning** Karen woke up at 10 am.

"Shit!" She said jumping out of bed. "I over slept son of a bitch."

She looked over and noticed Jon was already out of bed and the bassinet was empty she went into the McKenna's room and it was empty.

"Where the hell are they?" Karen said as she went down stairs and noticed that McKenna's diaper bag and car seat were gone. "What the hell?"

Karen walked in to the Kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

Babe,

Took McKenna with me! We'll be back soon. Rest up! We love you.

_ DA

"Did you really just DA me Jon?" Karen laughed as she looked at his signature.

Karen went back up stairs and took a nice long hot shower something she really hadn't done in a while then she tossed on a pain of jean kapris.

"Hell Yeah!" Karen smiled looking in the mirror. "They finally fit." Then she tossed on shirt.

She was in the living room folding yet another load of baby laundry when Jon came in with the diaper bag around his neck McKenna's Car seat in one hand and four bags in his other.

"Damn Jon ...trying to be a he man?"

"No just didn't want to make a thousands trips." He said as Karen took the car seat and he sat the other stuff.

"There's my baby girl." Karen smiled getting her out of the car seat.

"Jonathon Good. Did you take out daughter to the store wearing this?" Karen said holding up the baby so he could see.

"Yeah why?" He grinned. "I told you she would wear it."

"So all of Wal-Mart knows that I put out?" Karen said.

"Yeah pretty much. Mommy put out didn't she baby girl ... that's why we have you!" He laughed as he kissed Karen's cheek and then McKenna's.

"Well I guess it's better than her wearing in to Raw or something. But she does look damn cute in pink don't ya baby."

Then they heard the most amazing sound McKenna laughed.

"Was that a ..." Karen started to say.

"She just laughed didn't she. Baby girl you just laughed." Jon smiled kissing her cheek,

After Jon put the stuff a way he went into the living room where McKenna and Karen were playing on the floor she was trying to get her to laugh again. They spent the whole afternoon with their daughter making her laugh. The Baby was now in her Swing while Karen and Jon were cuddling on the couch.

"You know I never did tell you how impressed I am that you took McKenna to the store by yourself."

"Yeah well it was bound to happen." Jon joked. "It wasn't bad although some of the bitches in Wal-mart almost hit the car. I was like bitch step off my kids in there."

"Well I am proud of you baby." Karen smiled as she kissed his lips softly.

"So does that mean I get an award?" Jon grinned.

"I'll think about it."

"Oh so mean." Jon smiled.

When Karen's phone went off it was Nikki Bella.

"That's weird it's Nikki."

"Hello?"

"Hey Girl How are you and baby diva doing?"

"We are good how are you?" Karen answered.

"Fine ... well I was but now I am pissed. Have you been on twitter today at all?"

"No Why?" Karen questioned.

"There are pictures of Dean and McKenna all over it."

"What? Nikki tell me you are fucking kidding me."

"No!"

"Damn it. Did they get a picture of her face?" Karen said going in to the office and grabbing her computer and coming back in to the living room.

"Thank Nikki I'll call you later."

"No Problem sweetie just wanted you to know."

"What's going on?"

"Son of a bitch." Karen said looking at her twitter.

"What?"

"Apparently you had some fans at Wal-mart or a stalker." Karen said angrily.

"What No Fucking away those bastards." Jon said looking at the photos of him carrying the car seat in the store and then a few of him in the diaper aisle then a few of him pushing the cart to the car.

"You really didn't see them."

"No babe I didn't."

"Well at least they didn't get her face."

"Yeah but I just don't get it." Jon said. "I mean I've lived in Vegas while and I go to the same fucking Wal-Mart and no one has ever taken pictures of me there. Then all of sudden they do today. What the fuck is up with that?"

"I don't know babe. But I think we just need to be more aware. I mean I've posted pictures of us on my Facebook so that my family and friends can see but they know better than to post them else where. To be honest I don't think most of my friends know how famous my husband really is."

"Oh Stop!" Jon laughed "I am not that famous."

"Well you're number one in our book. Right McKenna." Karen smiled over at their daughter who was sleeping.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps doesn't she." Jon smiled.

"Yeah she does. Do you know what my favorite picture is?"

"What?"

Karen showed Jon her desk top.

"When did you take that?" Jon smiled referring the picture of him laying in bed shirtless with McKenna sleeping on his chest.

"It was like the second night we got him. It melted my heart and turned me on." Karen smiled.

"Really did it now! So I think that tonight would be a good night for McKenna to sleep in her room." Jon smiled as he began to nibble at Karen neck.

"I am going to start dinner." Karen said with a laugh while getting up.

Jon sat there and watched his daughter sleeping in her swing.

"Who the hell is taking pictures of me and my kid. I don't like that and but how can I control it? I don't want to keep her under house arrest? I need to think of something I will keep you safe McKenna that is my job as your dad to keep you safe , happy and healthy." He told himself.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome!_**

**_Thank you for all who have favored and are following this story._**


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

"You packed her pink giraffe right babe?" Karen asked looking in the diaper bag that was on her lap.

"Yes I did. Along with everything else on your list."

"Then why do I get the feeling we are forgetting something?" Karen said looking over at her husband.

"I don't know. We packed more than enough."

Karen laughed "Yeah maybe."

"There's no maybe about it babe you packed way to damn much."

"I know but I just wanted to be prepared."

Jon smiled "I love you."

"I love you too. It's weird going back on the road and with our little addition." Karen smiled looking back at the baby.

"Yeah I mean I am a dad now."

"Jon babe you've been a Dad for three months now." Karen laughed

"I know that but I just ment that she coming to work. It's nice that she is still travel size." Jon joked.

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

They got the arena for Monday Night Raw. Jon parked the car and they could hear the fans screaming for them.

"Are you ready for this baby?" Jon asked.

"Always. If you want to go sign auto graphs I can take the baby inside."

"Nah maybe I will go out later or something. I just want to make sure that you both get in there safely. Limit the pictures being taken you know."

"I know babe but what can we do about it?"

"The first time I get it but last week when we took her to her check up? How the hell did they even know where that was? It's just getting out of hand. I am about to lose it." Jon admitted.

"I know you don't want her face out there for the whole world to see I get that. But you are a super star and I guess you have some die-hard fan girls. Like you said you would rather have creepy fans than no fans at all." Karen laughed.

"Yeah well this is a whole new level of creepy. My kid is does need to be photographed I mean I am one thing I get that but my daughter not so much."

"Oh I like it when you get all over protective." Karen said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah so umm does that mean soon?"

"You got it lover." Karen whispered.

Karen smiled she knew that Jon had been so patient with her about this but she also knew that he was frustrated because they hadn't been together since the baby was born. They got out of the car and they heard "Ambrose , Ambrose." Chants from the fans.

"Are you sure you don't want to go over there?" Karen asked.

"I am sure." Jon said as he took the car seat out of the car and then Karen grabbed the bag.

They could still hear cheers and chants as they headed into the arena. They went in to the locker room and Karen got the baby out of the car. McKenna was wide awake and was looking around the room.

"I know baby girl this is all new huh and strange." Karen smiled walking her around the room as Jon started getting his stuff out. They weren't even in the locker room 5 minutes before Roman came in.

"Let me see my niece!" Roman smiled.

Karen laughed as she went to hand the baby to Roman. Jon spoke up.

"Wait! Let me see your hands ... here." Jon said reaching into the bag and made him put on hand sanitizer. Roman and Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Better? Can I hold the kid now?" Roman asked.

"Yeah just be careful. She likes to grab hair and is getting really squirmy." Jon told him.

Roman laughed and nodded.

"Hi Baby girl. I can't believe how big you've gotten since the last time I saw you." Roman gushed over the baby.

"She's laughing now and when she's on the floor she tries so hard to roll over she loves that damn mat thing."

Karen smiled she loved it when Jon talked about the baby.

"So are you ready for our tag match tonight?" Roman asked.

"Hell yeah. Dean Ambrose /Roman Reigns vs. Seth Rollins /Bray Wyatt in street fight." Jon smiled.

"That's the Dark Match Right?" Karen asked.

"You got it." Roman Smiled.

"Well while you men talk about your match I am going to change McKenna and then go see Nikki she's been texting me all morning." Karen smiled as she took the baby from Roman. After Karen changed her and headed for the door Jon stopped her.

"Bye Princess you have fun with Mommy and just remember don't believe everything those wolves say." He said as he kissed his daughter.

"Jon really?"

"What I am just saying..." He laughed as he kissed his wife.

Karen and McKenna headed towards catering when they walked in Nikki , Brie and Nattie were sitting at the table eating. Nikki got up all excited.

"There she is HI McKenna. Oh my gosh look at her she is so damn cute. Isn't she Brie." Nikki gushed.

"Yeah Jon and I are fond of her. We think she's a keeper." Karen smiled

"Can I hold her please?" Nikki asked.

"Sure." Karen said handing McKenna to Nikki as they sat down and started talking.

They talked about the baby then they started talking about the up-coming show.

**With Jon:**

"So like nothing?" Roman asked.

"Nothing I mean she fell asleep the first few times we even tried. She has a thing about doing it when McKenna is in the room but then gets annoyed when I suggest she sleep in her room. I am just out of my league here dude I have to have sex with my wife soon or I really will become unstable."

"Well what if I take the baby tonight?" Roman asked.

"Dude I don't know..." Jon hesitated.

"Look we are carpooling together. Kenna can hang with me for the night."

"Dude that's a nice offer but I don't think Karen will go for it."

Roman laughed "Karen wont go for it or you wont go for it?"

"What?"

"I see how you are with her. You are an over protective Dad and that's great. But I was just offering if you want to get a little from your wife."

"I will let you know." Jon smiled.

Karen was now holding McKenna and they were still talking in catering. When Jon walked in he got a huge smile when he saw his wife and daughter.

"There is my girl." Jon said with a smile taking the baby from Karen.

"Did you have with Mommy? They didn't scare you for life did they princess?" Jon laughed.

"No we didn't Ambrose." Brie laughed.

"No more than you will." Nikki laughed.

"Ha Ha." Jon said.

A little while Later Jon was carrying McKenna and holding Karen's hand as they headed back to locker room before the show started.

"Dean you're needed for an interview." production employee said.

"Really? Now?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I was pre taping a segment for Bray Wyatt?"

"Oh ... Renee said she needed you for an interview."

"I don't think so but I'll check it out." Jon said.

"That's weird." Karen stated.

"Yeah. I wonder what's up?" Jon questioned. "Let's walk that way maybe they changed the script or something."

So they walked towards the interview arena.

"Hey Dean you got my message." Renee said with a smile which faded to announce when she saw him holding the baby and Karen right next to him.

"You brought the family to work I see." she stated.

"Karen is still my PR rep. why wouldn't she be here."

"Cute kid." Renee said.

"Thanks." Karen said.

"Sorry about all the twitter hoopla around her. I mean everyone wanting to get a picture of Dean Ambrose's Daughter."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Karen snapped.

"Well I mean I've seen on my news feed that people have been trying to get pictures of her. I mean hell there are still people who think they you broke me and Dean up." Renee laughed. "But I can see where not being able to go out is annoying."

"First of all not everyone thinks I broke you to up. That is a load of crap. Second of all don't talk about our life or our daughter like you know anything. Got it." Karen said as she took the baby away from Jon and walked away.

"Some one's touchy." Renee said.

"She's right Renee you don't know anything about us." Jon said.

"I know that you're frustrated I can see it in your eyes Ambrose. You're already board... soon you'll be coming back to me." Renee said.

"That will never happen Renee Ever I love my wife and daughter more than anything and I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe and happy. OH and nice try with the fake interview but I am doing a pre-taped segment tonight." Jon said as he walked away.

After Jon taped his segment he headed to the locker room and found Karen playing with McKenna.

"I love you so much love bug." Karen said playing with her pink giraffe.

"Babe you alright?" Jon asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah it's just she pisses me off talking about shit she doesn't know about. Why would you be coming up on her news feed that is just weird." Karen said.

"Fuck it!" Jon said.

"What?" Karen questioned him.

"Screw Karen ... who cares. Don't let that bitch get to you."

"You're right. I just need to be the bigger person right love bug." Karen said looking at the baby.

After Raw Ended McKenna was sleeping in her car-seat while Karen was making sure that everything was picked up in the locker room. When Colby came in.

"Alright where is the baby. I haven't seen her yet today." He smiled.

"She's sleeping over there." Karen said quietly pointing to the car seat that wa on the couch.

"Awe look at her so peaceful." Colby said.

"Yeah give her about an hour she'll be wide awake crying because she's wet or hungry." Jon stated.

"Or both." Karen smiled.

"Or that." Jon laughed. "Hey great match tonight by the way."

"Yeah but dude that last hit with the kendo stick really?"

"Hey when I toss punches and hit you with shit it's real."

"No doubt about that."

**A few hours later**: They were at the hotel and Jon checked them in.

"So you want me to take the baby tonight?" Roman asked again.

"I'll talk to her about it. You gonna be up for a while?"

"Yeah gonna text the little woman."

Jon nodded and he grabbed the bags and they got to the room and Karen began to feed a fussy baby.

"So babe Roman said that he would ... uh ... he would watch the baby for us to ... you know."

"What?" Karen questioned a little annoyed as she adjusted the baby.

"Never mind. Are you alright?"

"Jon I love you but ... there is something weird going on and I don't like it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to tell you but on the drive over here Nikki told me to check out twitter and there was a picture of you and McKenna on it."

"Yeah ... the car seat right?"

"No Jon ... it was one of the two of you backstage."

" No fucking way?"

"Yeah ... so I just ... I don't know what to think. I mean ask before you take a picture and post it. Who the fuck does that?"

"Does it say where it came from?" Jon questioned.

"It was some fan with the name Ambroselover00334 or some shit it was the picture and the tweet ready something like father and daughter bonding time. I just ... if I can't post pictures of my family then no one else should."

"This is unbelievable."

"Well I think that McKenna and I will just stay at the hotel tomorrow and not go to the show. I know we can't stop all the pictures but that one ... was just ... too much for me."

"Can I see it?"

Karen got her phone out and showed him. He was wearing his Dean Ambrose Unstable hoodie and you could see McKenna in his arms.

"Son of a bitch."

"Yeah. I just ... if she's not safe there then where is she safe. I just don't get why people want pictures of her."

"I'm sorry baby I will think of something."

"I love you Jon."

"I love you to babe and I will figure this out."

That night Karen put the baby to bed but just kept tossing and turning she couldn't sleep.

"Alright when is the other shoe going to drop? My life has been to damn perfect lately." Karen thought to herself as she watched the clock.

* * *

**_Thank you for your comments and reviews! You are all great thank you so much! I love hearing your feed back!_**

**_Thank you to every one whose has favored and is following this story!_**


	92. Chapter 92

**Rated M - Adult Content!**

Chapter 92

_"She's gone! I can't find here. Help my find here." Karen screamed with tears in her eyes._

_"You lost out daughter? What kind of Mother are you?" Jon yelled at his hysterical wife._

_"Jon ... I am so sorry. Please we have to find her. I .. I turned by back for two seconds and she was gone. I am so sorry!"_

_"You're worthless Karen ... I know I never should have married you or had a kid with you. You trapped me in this life and now you lost the one thing that kept me with you." Jon told her._

_Karen fell to her knees in tears._

_"Jon you don't mean that. I love you. Don't leave me we have to find her!" Karen cried._

_"Yeah Well I don't love you ... I was stuck with you because you got knocked up and now you lost my daughter. You are a worthless piece of trash."_

Karen laid in bed a few days later tossing and turning talking in her sleep.

"No ... help me find her. Where is she. She's gone. Jon ... I love you don't leave me! Don't leave!" Karen said while thrashing around the bed which woke Jon up.

"Karen! Karen baby wake up you're having a bad dream." Jon told her as he tried to wake her up. "Baby wake up Karen!"

"Jon?" Karen said as she put her arms around his neck an baring her hands in his chest tears streaming down her face.

"Babe talk to me. What's wrong. She ... She was gone and you left it was ... was horrible." Karen cried.

"Who? Who was gone?"

"McKenna! I have to check on her!" Karen said jumping out of bed and going across the hall Jon right behind her.

She was standing in over the crib looking down at the daughter who was sound asleep. Jon slowly came in and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"See Darlin' she's fine." Jon whispered in her ear.

Karen didn't say anything she just nodded while she looked down at their baby daughter sleeping.

"Come on babe come back to bed."

"Maybe ... Maybe we should let her sleep in our room. Just one more night?"

"Karen ... look she is fine. She is sleeping now let's go before she wakes up."

Karen just nodded as she wiped her eyes. She sat on the bed as Jon pulled her close to him.

"Talk to me Karen? What's going on with you?"

"Jon .. it was horrible. I lost McKenna I didn't know where she was and you blamed me. You said I was a horrible mom and that I trapped you in a life you never wanted and the only reason you are with me is because of her. Jon I love you so much and I love our daughter. Please don't leave me or her." Karen said barring her head in his chest.

"Babe I love you too and I love our daughter. I am not going anywhere I promise you that! You are an amazing Mom and an incredible wife. I am not going anywhere darlin' you are my wife and I love you more than anything in this world. Our daughter is safe happy and healthy. I wouldn't trade our life for the world. Karen you and McKenna are my life I not going anywhere. I Love you to damn much. I hate seeing you cry." Jon said as he kissed her softly.

"Make Love to me!" Karen said softly.

Jon grinned.

"Really?" He said his lips inches away from her mouth his hand gripping this back of her hand while his other hand began to roam down her body.

"Yes ... I need you Jon!"

That's all he needed to hear as he pulled his wife in to a passionate kiss. He pulled her shirt over her head and began to nibble on her neck.

"Oh I love you Karen so damn much." He said kissing her neck as Karen titled her head back. "You are so damn sexy right now."

"really?"

"Fuck yeah babe I want you all of you." Jon said as he took off her bra and began to slowly kiss down her neck and massage her slowly. They were staring in to each others eyes when Karen pulled him in to a passionate kiss their tongues massaging one another while Jon's hands roamed Karen's body. Karen's arms wrapped around Jon's neck her hand in his hair.

"I love you Jon!" Karen said softly as they kissed again. She took one hand and traced in down his chest as Jon laid her down and crawled on top of you.

"You are so gorgeous right now." He said planting another kiss on her while Karen reached down and pulled off his shorts.

"I need to feel you." She said kissing his chest softly.

Jon slowly guided himself inside her as a moan escaped her mouth her body trembled slightly.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked stilling himself.

"Y.. Yes .. Just go slowly." Karen told him as he kissed her lips again.

Jon began to move slowly letting Karen get use to him once again. Their eyes locked on each other as they made love.

**The next morning:**

Karen woke up wrapped in Jon's arms and a smile on her face. She looked at Jon sleeping she couldn't help but stare at him. She crawled on top of her husband and straddled him while she kissed him softly. Jon opened his eyes.

"Good Morning darlin'."

"Good Morning." Karen smiled as she kissed him again.

"Ready for round two?" Karen asked him while rubbing her hands down his chest and nibbling on his neck.

"Wouldn't this be like round three?" Jon smiled with on quick motion he had Karen on her back and kissed her again.

"Oh Yeah." Karen laughed kissing him back.

"Oh You are so damn hot right now." Jon said.

About 30 minutes later they were wrapped in each others arms once again. When they heard McKenna crying.

"I'll get her!" Jon said as he got out of bed and tossed on some shorts.

He walked in the nursery and saw a very un happy baby in her crib.

"What's with the tears and that face little lady?" Jon soothed as he picked her up.

"Fuck! That's why huh ... you are wet and stinky." He said. "Karen!" He called.

"Yeah?" Karen said coming into the room wearing just one of Jon's old shirts.

"Nice shirt babe."

"Yeah I like it." She smiled. "What's wrong."

"Here." He said handing the baby to Karen.

"Yuck she's wet and WOW baby girl you stink."

Karen said laying her down on the changing table.

"You need a bath Yes you do love bug." Karen said as she noticed that Jon was already taking the sheets and blanket out of the crib and to the washer.

A few minutes later Karen was in bathing McKenna who was kicking her lets in the water when Jon came in.

"WOW look at her go." Jon smiled.

"I know she has some strong legs." Karen smiled finishing up with the bathing. She grabbed her pink towel and wrapped McKenna and handed her to Jon. Karen was cleaning up the bathroom.

"Fuck! McKenna Marie are you serious right now?" Jon said while walking out of the room.

"What?" Karen asked following him in to the baby's room.

"She peed on me damn it." Jon said not happy.

Karen bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny woman."

"It's kind of funny. She was probably cold from her bath." Karen smiled here let me take her while you go shower.

"Did you pee on your dad McKenna." Karen laughing tickling her daughter's tummy who was now making noises.

Karen cleaned her off and dressed the baby after feeding her they went down stairs. They were playing on the floor when Jon came in freshly showered.

"All clean?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe she did that." Jon said sitting on the couch watching as Karen put McKenna in her swing before crawling neck to Jon. She kissed his cheek.

"Are you going to get dressed today?" Jon laughed noticing she was still in his shirt that now had baby spit on it.

"Yeah ... I guess I could probably should shower." Karen smiled as she stood up but Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her down into him.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her again.

"I think McKenna is going to bed early tonight." Karen smiled while kissing her husband again.

"Damn right." Jon grinned kissing his wife!

* * *

**_Thank you so much for you comments and reviews! I love hearing your feed back! You are awesome thank you!_**

**_Thank you to all who have followed and favored this story!_**


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

_"Alright , Yeah it's been a bumpy road , Roller coasters , High and low , Fill the tank and drive the car_

_Pedal fast, pedal hard , You won't have to go that far_

_You wanna give up 'cause it's dark , We're really not that far apart , So let your heart, sweet heart_

_Be your compass when you're lost , And you should follow it wherever it may go , When it's all said and done_

_You can walk instead of run , 'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh . Never be alone oh oh oh_

_Forgot directions on your way , Don't close your eyes don't be afraid , We might be crazy late at night I can't wait til you arrive , Follow stars you'll be alright_

_You wanna give up 'cause it's dark , We're really not that far apart , So let your heart, sweet heart_

_Be your compass when you're lost , And you should follow it wherever it may go , When it's all said and done_

_You can walk instead of run , 'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh_

_Never be alone oh oh oh , You wanna give up 'cause it's dark , We're really not that far apart_

_So let your heart, sweet heart , Be your compass when you're lost , And you should follow it wherever it may go_

_When it's all said and done , You can walk instead of run , 'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh_

_Never be alone oh oh oh , When it's all said and done , You can walk instead of run , 'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone"_

Karen was in the living room singing and playing with McKenna on the floor.

"You heard Daddy he doesn't want you to do anything cute while he's gone. No he doesn't." Karen cooed.

They couldn't believe how big their daughter was getting she was 5 months old now. Where did the time go she was laughing and trying to crawl. Since the picture was released backstage Karen and Jon decided that Karen and McKenna would travel as much with him that thought broke Jon's heart he hated when he had to leave his family. Karen loved being home with McKenna where she knew she was safe and happy however she didn't have any friends in Vegas so she didn't really have any adults to talk to. She called her friends and family and talked to the Nikki and Brie of course on-line and through Text Message but it just wasn't the same.

"You're excited aren't you Love Bug. Daddy is coming home in the morning! I know Mommy is excited too!" Karen laughed. "Daddy is going to be so excited that you're scooting now! He's gonna be so excited." Karen said.

**With Jon:** He was in the locker room getting ready for the Smackdown taping.

"Hey Man how's it going?" Roman asked.

"Great! Just one more show and then I am going home to my girls." Jon smiled.

"Yeah. I know it's hard but I think you and Karen made the right choice for what it's worth. I mean until you know who leaked the pictures of you and Kenna back stage."

"Well it just pisses me off. I mean get the fuck over your self. She's my daughter and if I don't want her face out there for this whole crazy world to see then that's my right. I get that I can't control everything but they were backstage pictures. I find out who ever leaked them they will be one sorry son of a bitch." Jon told his friend.

"So I here you have press on friday?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah my PR woman is amazing. She has me booked for a few radio shows and Toy Store signing not to mention a tour and meet and greet with the St. Louis Rams." Jon boosted while he pulled out his phone.

"No shit? You know you should marry that woman." Roman joked.

"Too Late."

"So things with you and Karen are good?"

"Damn good. We are back in the groove so to say. It just sucks that I only get to see them 2 days a week. Karen is amazing I don't know how she does it. She keeps my schedule booked and the bills paid. Not to mention she is still doing all that for he mom. Plus raising our daughter alone." Jon confessed.

"Jon Karen is not alone she has you and I've seen you with your daughter you are an amazing father don't sell your self short. You are a great dad." Roman told his friend.

"Yeah well the why do I feel like I failed or that I don't know anything? I only see my kid 2 days a week what kind of father does that make me?" Jon asked.

"A working one? I only see my girl that much too. I know it sucks but that's the price we pay to do what we love to do to."

"Right! Wrestling use to be my first love the only think I loved and then Karen walked into my life and then we got married and had McKenna now they are my love and my life. I want to find that bastard who leaked the pictures so that my family can travel with me again. I hate that they are in Vegas so much alone." Jon stated as he dialed the phone.

"Hello?" Karen said.

"You're voice is so amazing. I miss you so much."

"Awe babe I miss you too. I can't wait to see you. Are you alright? You sound sad?" Karen asked concerned.

"Yeah just getting ready for Smackdown." He told her.

"It's this story line isn't it?" Karen asked.

"Yeah I mean my dad in prison thing whatever but tonight I talk about my mom and how I survived."

"Listen baby you know that no matter what McKenna and I love you and are proud of you right?"

"I know that babe. It's just hard."

"I know that. But just think tomorrow morning you will be home where you belong with your wife and daughter." Karen smiled.

Jon couldn't help but smile at that image.

"I have a wife and daughter?" He joked.

"Ass!" Karen laughed back.

"Where is my princess at anyway?"

"She is taking her afternoon nap."

"Yeah?" Jon said. "What are you wearing darlin."

"Jonathon!"

"What? Curious minds need to know."

"Shorts and a tank top with mashed sweet potatoes on it." Karen laughed.

"Oh that's hot."

Karen laughed "One hot mess is more like it. I love you Jon remember tonight when you're in the ring. We love you so much."

"I love you both too. See you in the morning."

"I can't wait." Karen smiled.

Jon hung up the phone and put it in his bag.

"Feel better?" Roman asked.

"Yes much. I just needed to hear her amazing voice."

"Are they coming on the road this weekend for the PPV?" Roman asked.

"Yes!" Jon stated.

Later that night Jon was standing near the gorilla position getting ready to go out. When he heard Renee arguing with some one.

"I don't care! This is so unfair Hunter! I can't believe this. You can't prove anything." She shouted as she walked away.

"Renee you alright?" Jon asked when she walked by him.

"No. Hunter just put me on probation and told me the next time I will be fired?" Renee complained.

"For what?" Jon questioned.

"Apparently my tweets haven't been appropriate of some shit and something about they linked a burner account to me? Whatever oh and I need work on my commentating for supers stars and my interviews. They are just picking on me this is so dumb."

"Sorry man that sucks." Jon stated.

"Hey I know that you don't want to be friends but do you want to get a drink tonight after the show. I am not flying home until tomorrow."

"Renee I'm sorry but that's not a good idea."

"Come on Ambrose you haven't went out in months what the hell is up with that?" Renee asked

"I am a husband and a father now I don't need to go to bars and get drunk. Besides I am heading home tonight on the Red Eye."

"Right have to get home to your wife and kid."

"What the hell happened to you Jon?" She asked him moving closer to him.

"I grew up Renee. There are only three things that matter in my life right now. My wife and Daughter and my job so that I can provided for them. Everything else doesn't matter." Jon said as he heard his music begin to play he took out the picture of Karen and McKenna he had in his jacket pocket he smiled and headed to the ring to give his promo.

**With Karen**:

"Hi baby. You are now all clean yes you are." Karen said while she put McKenna in her Pajama's and began to feed her. "So love bug Mommy needs a favor. Don't worry it's not hard but do you think you could sleep in tomorrow morning? Mommy and Daddy need some alone time and I have a surprise for him. So you think you can help your mom out with that?" Karen smiled as she looked down at her daughter. "I love you so much McKenna Marie you have no idea how long I waited for the perfect guy to come into my life and then to have a baby and be a mom. I will do whatever I can to protect you your dad too! Your dad is the most amazing man he is a dream come true and so are you baby girl. I am so grateful to be your mommy. We are so lucky to have your dad in our life he loves us so much." Karen said.

After Karen put McKenna to bed. She went into their bed room and got ready for bed herself.

_"She's gone! I can't find here. Help my find here." Karen screamed with tears in her eyes._

_"You lost out daughter? What kind of Mother are you?" Jon yelled at his hysterical wife._

_"Jon ... I am so sorry. Please we have to find her. I .. I turned by back for two seconds and she was gone. I am so sorry!"_

_"You're worthless Karen ... I know I never should have married you or had a kid with you. You trapped me in this life and now you lost the one thing that kept me with you." Jon told her._

_Karen fell to her knees in tears._

_"Jon you don't mean that. I love you." Karen cried._

_"Yeah Well I don't love you ... I was stuck with you because you got knocked up and now you lost my daughter. You are a worthless piece of trash._"

Karen shot up and looked at the clock it was 1 am.

"Damn it." Karen said to herself she hadn't really told Jon but over the last several months she kept having this same dream over and over. She tried to ignore it and not let it bother her. Karen got up and went to check on McKenna who was sound asleep.

"Oh Lord please Keep my family safe from harm." Karen softly said as she looked down at her daughter.

Karen went back to sleep about a half and hour later. About and hour after that Jon came in the house. It was so quiet and dark he went right in to check on McKenna who was sound asleep. Then he went in to their bed room and saw his wife sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but smile he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed and pulled his wife close. He kissed Karen's cheek softly not wanting to wake her.

"There's no place I'd rather be." Jon told himself before he soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**700 Reviews! I can't believe it! That is so amazing! Thank you so much for sticking with this story! Your support and reviews have kept me inspired! You really know how to brighten my day! So THANK YOU! Keep being awesome!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and followed this story! It's unbelievable to think that this story now has 106 followers and 79 favorites! :) **_


	94. Chapter 94

**Rated M - Adult Content!**

Chapter 94

"Good Morning darlin'." Jon smiled when he opened his eyes and saw his wife staring at him.

"Good Morning. When did you get home?"

"This morning a little after 2 am." Jon said as he kissed her softly.

"I love you." Karen stated moving closer to him.

"I love you too Karen."

Karen softly touched Jon's cheek staring into his eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I am just so glad that you are home. I missed you so much." Karen told him.

"Yeah how much?" Jon smirked.

"This much." Karen said as she kissed him passionately.

"You taste so good." Jon smiled kissing her again.

Karen smiled and rolled on top of Jon and straddled him.

"I have a surprise for you!" Karen smiled.

"Yeah what is it? Please tell me it's you naked." Jon grinned putting his hand behind his head.

Karen smiled and took off her shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Jon had the biggest grin on his face as he leaned up and kissed Karen's neck.

"Not yet!" Karen laughed as she pushed him back on the bed.

"What?"

"I am going to take care of you!" Karen said as she pushed her hair to the side and leaned down and began to kiss Jon's chest and move her hands down to his boxers. As she kissed down his body.

"Damn Babe you are making so hard right now." Jon stated she began to stroke her long brown hair.

"I know I can see that!" Karen stated and she kissed him right about his boxers.

"I don't know what you did with my shy wife ... but I'm liking this." Jon smiled as Karen slowly took off her boxers followed by her pants.

As she straddled him again Jon's hands went to her waist and slowly guided her down as he entered her. As they began to make love Jon caressed her chest with one of his hands leaving the other on her waist. Their eyes locked on each other , sounds of her moaning and him grunting filled the room.

When they heard McKenna crying over the baby monitor.

"Shit!" Karen stated.

"Don't stop ... Don't you dare stop now!" Jon demanded and with one motion he had Karen on her back and he moved harder and faster.

"Jon."

"We're finishing this!" Jon stated as he moved.

As they called out each others names in pure pleasure and delight. Jon kissed Karen passionately.

"I love you so damn much Karen."

"I love you too Jon." Karen said as she kissed him again.

Still hearing McKenna crying Jon got up and went into the nursery while Karen jumped in the shower.

"Awe Princess you have perfecting timing yes you do." Jon laughed as he picked her up.

"Da ... Da..." She babbled.

"What?" Jon said.

"Da Da .Da." She babbled again.

"Oh McKenna Marie I love you so much and that's right I am you're Dad." Jon smiled.

Karen came in freshly showered.

"Here let me take her so you can shower." Karen said reaching for the baby.

"She says Da now?" Jon questioned.

"Yes with a few other sounds. She did it the other night during Raw. I pointed you out on the screen and she just kept saying Da." Karen grinned.

"She is getting so big." Jon said handing the baby to Karen.

"I know she is."

Later that afternoon McKenna was playing on the floor while Jon and Karen were watching her.

"Holy Fuck!" Jon said reaching for the camera.

Karen smiled as she looked down and McKenna was on the move.

"She's Crawling now... holy shit look at her go." Jon smiled as he tried to get the camera to record. "Damn it what's wrong with this fucking thing."

"Here." Karen said as she got the camera to record McKenna crawling.

"WOW! Hey princess where are you heading?" Jon laughed as he got on the floor with her and turned the baby around so she was heading back towards Karen with the camera.

"I can't believe it she is gonna be walking before we know it." Jon smiled.

After dinner Karen and Jon were in the living room while McKenna was in her pack and play.

"Jon do you think that us going to St. Louis is a good idea?"

"Yes. I want you both there I hate being on the road and I know the Bellas wanna see the baby. Why do you not want to go?"

"No I do it's just I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen?" Karen stated.

"Like what?"

"I don't know it's hard to explain but ... "

"Karen everything will be fine. I have a meeting with Hunter on Sunday no one will be taking pictures or posting them. I wont let anything happen to you or McKenna I will keep you safe you know that right?"

"I know that baby. I just ..." Karen started.

"What?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter."

That Night Karen fell asleep with easy in the embrace of her husband.

_"McKenna! McKenna Marie where are you?" Karen called. "Where is my baby?" She's gone! I can't find here. Help my find here." Karen screamed with tears in her eyes._

_"You lost our daughter? What kind of Mother are you?" Jon yelled at his hysterical wife._

_"Jon ... I am so sorry. Please we have to find her. I .. I turned by back for two seconds and she was gone. I am so sorry!"_

_"You're worthless Karen ... I know I never should have married you or had a kid with you. You trapped me in this life and now you lost the one thing that kept me with you." Jon told her._

_Karen fell to her knees in tears._

_"Jon you don't mean that. I love you." Karen cried._

_"Yeah Well I don't love you ... I was stuck with you because you got knocked up and now you lost my daughter. You are a worthless piece of trash_."

Karen shot up in bed once again.

"Shit." Karen said softly. Hoping not to wake Jon she got out of bed and checked on McKenna who was sound asleep in her crib holding on to her pink giraffe.

"I love you McKenna Marie and I wont let anyone hurt you! I promise." Karen said. "Please keep all of us safe this weekend Lord." Karen said again.

She went down stairs and got a drink and grabbed a snack before going into the living room. She began to fold laundry and watch some random show on TV.

"Baby what are you doing?" Jon asked coming into the room.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing a wake?" Karen asked.

"Well it's one thing to sleep alone on the road but when I am home I expect to be sleeping with my wife." Jon smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just couldn't sleep that's all."

"You're sure that's it?"

"Yes I am sure." Karen said.

"McKenna's been sleeping through the night?" Jon asked with a smile.

"Yes why?"

Jon smiled and began to nibble and bite at Karen's neck and a moan escaped her mouth.

"Y .. yes she out for the night."

"Good because there's no stopping me now." Jon said as he kissed her passionately.

They headed up stairs.

A little while later Karen was in Jon's arms both sweaty and out of breath.

"I love you Karen." Jon whispered in her ears.

"I love you too Jon."

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! I love hearing what you all have to say!**_

_**Thank you to all who are following and favored this story!**_


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

A Few Days Later:

Karen slowly walked into their hotel room with breakfast in hand hoping not to wake Jon or the baby. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Jon sitting up in bed with McKenna standing while Jon held her hands. She was jumping up and down like a baby kangaroo babbling and laughing while Jon made faces at her.

"That's Princess! Is Daddy funny?" Jon smiled.

While McKenna made more cute baby sounds.

"I am a FBI Agent." Jon said in his Dusty Rhodes Voice.

Karen couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Good Morning my loves."

"Good Morning babe. Look McKenna is that Ma Ma? Can you say Ma Ma?"

"Ma Ma." McKenna repeated.

"That's my big girl. Yes you are." Jon said kissing his daughters cheek.

"Where'd you go Babe?" Jon asked turning his attention this his wife.

"Breakfast." Karen smiled showing Jon the bags in her hand while walking over to the bed and getting the food out.

They began to eat in bed while McKenna was sitting in between them staring at the food her parents were eating. She was making what appeared to be a fish face. Jon noticed and started laughing.

"Our kid is eyeing my food and making a fish face at me."

"She's telling you she wants food. Right love bug!" Karen smiled.

She got off the bed and went over to the mini fridge and got out a jar of baby food along with her bib. Karen came back over and sat on the bed when she noticed that McKenna was eating something.

"Jon what did you just give her?" Karen asked watching McKenna.

"Bacon!" Jon smiled.

"Jonathon she has like two teeth! She can't eat that!" Karen told him.

"Sure she can right Princess. Bacon is yummy." Jon smiled.

Then McKenna stuck out her tongue and there was the tiny piece of bacon Jon had given her.

"OK maybe she can't eat it but she sucked on it." He laughed taking the bacon of her tongue.

Karen smiled as he put the bid on the baby and began to feed her.

"Nothing like breakfast in bed with my two favorite ladies." Jon said.

"Agreed." Karen replied.

"But you know this morning I woke up with out my wife again. That's like the third morning in a row. I am starting to feel like you are only using me for my body. I feel cheap and used." Jon grinned.

"Funny we didn't do anything last night so how are you feeling used?" Karen laughed back.

"Hey it wasn't for a lack of trying that is for damn sure." He told her kissing her cheek.

"Sorry Babe I just can't do it with McKenna in the room. It's weird for me."

"I guess I get that. I mean you have been really loud lately." Jon grinned. "Who knew I could get you to be a screamer."

"You're just that damn good." Karen laughed.

"But for real what's going on with you? I can tell you haven't been getting enough sleep."

"I am fine Jon! Now we need to get ready to go because we have a big fun day planned don't we McKenna Marie." Karen said picking up the baby and going to get her cleaned up.

Jon knew something was up with his wife. He just didn't know what it was he didn't want to fight with her either. Jon was just glad to have his family back on the road with him in St. Louis.

About an hour later they arrived at the stadium for the St. Louis Rams. Jon got the stroller out of the trunk while Karen got McKenna out of her car seat. The air was chilly so McKenna was in her hat and coat along with a blanket wrapped around her.

"She looks like a mummy." Jon laughed putting the baby in the stroller.

"Well I knew the snow suit would be too much I just don't want her to be cold." Karen told him.

Jon pushed the stroller while Karen was going over the e-mail she had received making sure where to meet everyone. They were greeted when they walked in the door.

"You must be Karen Good?" A man said shaking her hand.

"Yes Mark right?"

"Yep I am mark and this must be the unstable lunatic fringe himself Dean Ambrose." Mark smiled extending his hand for Jon to shake.

"That's me. Thanks for having me." '

"Our pleasure really and who is this little lady?" Mark said noticing the baby.

"This is our daughter McKenna." Jon said proudly.

"Cute kid." Mark stated.

Jon smiled like a proud dad. During the tour Karen pushed the stroller and was taking pictures of Jon who was having a great time. They were now in the locker room area Dean had smile on his face when they gave him a jersey with AMBROSE on the back and a new Rams hat. Karen was taking pictures with her camera with a staff member from the rams took the promo pictures. Jon mingled and met some of the players they talked football and of course wrestling. Then the Ram mascot came in and they did more photos with them.

"How about a family picture?" Mark suggested.

"That is fine but we just ask that you don't post it on Twitter or anything." Jon said.

"That's fine with us." Mark said.

Karen got McKenna out of her stroller and Jon held her during the picture. They took one of just him , McKenna and the ram then one with all three of them. However the baby was not photogenic when she had to be close to the Ram she wouldn't stop crying unless Dean was holding her and she was a few feet away from the masked man.

After a few more interviews they finally left and were in the car heading to do a few more radio interviews.

"Did you have fun babe?" Karen asked him.

"I did darlin. That was awesome I've never really done anything like that before. Not to mention I got some free shit." He smiled. He was already wearing his new hat.

"So Mr. Ambrose do I get to wear that kick ass jersey?" Karen smiled.

" If you wear that and only that." Jon said in a sexy voice.

"Done." Karen smiled kissing his cheek. "You did remember to give then the survivor Series tickets right?"

"Yes I did. They are using them for some contest or something."

After two more radio interviews they headed back to the hotel and Jon noticed McKenna was fast asleep in the back seat.

"Big Morning for our little lady." Jon stated.

"Yeah all those people and that Ram did her in."

"You know I've never seen her like that before. She's never been like that around people. She wouldn't let anyone else hold her and her little lip was quivering. Broke my heart I tell ya."

"I know she's at that age now where she identifies people and can tell when she doesn't know them. But that Ram she wouldn't have anything to do with him. But I get it I would cry too if a huge ass Ram wanted to hold me and was in my little face."

Jon smiled - After they ate lunch all three of them laid down for a nap.

The alarm went off at 4 pm Jon got ready for his toy story signing. He noticed that Karen and the baby were still sleeping so he kissed them both and headed out. Letting them catch up on the sleep he knew that his wife needed.

"I wish she would tell me what's going on. I just feel like there is something off with her." Jon told him self.

* * *

**_Thank you for your comments and reviews! You are all great thanks!_**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!_**


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

"Dude you have to see this. It is the funny damn thing." Jon said holding McKenna in catering.

He took a pickle off his plate and McKenna took it in her hand and began nibble on the pickle in her hand.

"What? She's eating a pickle." Colby said.

"What for it." Jon smiled watching his daughter who then made the cutest sour face. "There it is." Jon beamed.

Colby and Roman were both laughing.

"That is funny. You don't like pickles huh Kenna." Roman said.

"Oh she'll keep sucking on that thing and keep making the face." Jon told them watching his daughter who was in his arms.

"So are you ready for your match tonight man?" Colby asked.

"Hell yeah me and Bray Wyatt one on one. Should be epic."

"You say that about all of your matches." Roman said.

"Yeah says the guy who doesn't have a match tonight." Jon laughed.

"Whatever dude. Hey where's Karen? I haven't seen her since I got here?" Roman asked.

"Yeah I saw her this morning but that was it?" Colby said.

"She's sleeping in the locker room. She hasn't been sleeping lately and she fell asleep on the couch so I thought I would let her rest." Jon told his two friends looking down at McKenna taking away the soggy pickle and handing her , her bottle of juice.

"Something going on? Why isn't she sleeping?"

" I don't know man she wont talk to me about it."

"Well is Kenna sleeping through the night?" Roman asked.

"Yeah most nights anyway." Jon said.

With Karen she was sleeping on the couch in the locker room. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around adjusting to her surroundings.

"Jon?" Karen said as she sat up and looked around. She noticed the room was empty.

"McKenna." Karen thought as her heart started to race a little bit.

She fixed her hair a bit and then headed to look for her husband and daughter. Then she saw them sitting and laughing in catering.

"I know it was sick. I got to hold the super bowl trophy and you didn't." Jon laughed.

"There is she. How's my baby." Karen smiled.

"Just fine baby girl." Roman laughed.

"I think she was talking to me Mr. Money in the Bank."

Karen laughed "Sorry to break your hearts boys but I was talking to this little love bug right here."

Karen took the baby from Jon.

"Did you have a good nap?" Jon asked while he gave her lips a quick kiss.

"It was alright. That couch isn't the most comfortable but yeah." Karen said then she got a whiff of Pickles. "Jon did you give our daughter a pickle again?"

"Yes I did. She loves them." Jon smiled.

"Yeah she does and her face was so cute." Roman said.

"I know right she makes the cutest faces." Karen smiled.

They talked a little longer when Nikki and Brie came up and sat with them.

"So are you ready for your Diva's match tonight?" Karen asked.

"Hell yes!" Nikki smiled.

"Can I hold her please?" Brie asked.

"Not before I get to assistant." Nikki laughed.

Karen smiled and handed McKenna to Nikki. For the first few moments McKenna just stared at the Bella but then her lip began to quiver and McKenna began to whine and then cry.

"Goss Nikki what are you doing to the poor thing." Brie said.

"Nothing. Here you can hold her now." Nikki said handing the fussy baby to Brie but that didn't help either Brie tried to talk to her but McKenna just started crying.

"What the hell are you wolves doing to my kid." Jon said getting up and walking over and taking the baby from Brie.

"Yeah did those mean Bella's scare you princess." Jon cooed bouncing McKenna in his arms.

Karen giggled the sight of Jon and McKenna.

"He is great with her isn't he?" Nikki said.

"Yes she is such a daddy's girl." Karen said.

"I can see that." Brie smiled motioning over to Jon would had McKenna laughing now.

"They are my life." Karen smiled.

"Hey babe I am going to take McKenna to the locker room she needs a change." Jon stated.

"Do you want me to do it?" Karen asked.

"No you stay here and catch up." Jon smiled kissing his wife's cheek.

"Ambrose is so sweet isn't he. I mean and hello those arms holding that baby." Nikki said.

"Right any guy holding a baby is a turn on." Brie smiled.

"Just think ladies they are both mine." Karen smiled at them both.

"How is it being home that has to be boring." Nikki asked her friend.

"Yeah it can be. But it's worth it to know that my daughter is safe and happy." Karen told them.

"But since we are going to be on the East Coast we are actually going to spend time with my family. So that will be nice I know my mom misses us." "Awe that will be nice." Brie said.

"Yeah I am excited."

"So I have to ask did you hear about Renee?" Nikki blurted out.

"Nicole!" Brie said.

"What I think she has a right to know I mean I guess Renee told Summer , Summer told Layla and Lay told Nattie." Nikki said.

"And Nattie told you?" Karen questioned.

"Yes ... now I guess she's been put on probation for a few things and I guess one of them was a burner account on Instagram or Twitter." Nikki explained.

"What? Why?" Karen asked.

"I don't know."

"That bitch." Karen said after a moment.

"What?" Brie said.

"I bet you anything she was the one who posted pictures of Jon and McKenna that night and posted them. That woman ..." Karen said.

"Well I wouldn't worry about her I guess the social media crew took the account down." Nikki said.

They talked a few more minutes than in walked Renee and Summer. Karen rolled her eyes and got up.

"Oh Shit!" Nikki said.

"Karen's pissed I told you not to tell her." Brie warned as they twins were now right behind Karen.

"Well she had a right to know." Nikki defended.

"Renee." Karen said.

"Oh Hi. I heard you and the kid were here." Renee said,

"Yeah we are so your little plan didn't work out that well then?" Karen said.

"What plan?" Renee asked.

"OH please you were the one who posted those pictures of Jon and McKenna back stage weren't you. I told you back off my husband but now I have to tell you to leave my daughter alone. What the hell is wrong with you?" Karen snapped.

"Oh Please Renee has more important things to do then deal with your husband and that baby." Summer said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Karen said.

"Karen I really don't know what you are talking about."

"Whatever but I am warning you now you ever come near me ... or my family again I will kick your ass." Karen stated.

"Awe isn't that cute she's going all Momma bear." Renee said.

"Damn right bitch! I wont tell you again and if I find out that you really did post pictures of my kid ... I ..." Karen started to say but she felt really light-headed.

"Karen you alright?" Nikki asked noticing Karen wabble a bit.

"Y..Yeah. Thanks Nikki. Just stay away from my family Renee and maybe you should get better at your job." Karen said as she walked away.

Nikki and Brie right behind her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Brie asked.

Karen smiled "Yeah Fine. Just ... it's nothing I am fine. But hey good luck in your match tonight." she told them as she headed to the locker room.

When she walked in Jon was getting ready he was in just his jeans and hadn't put a shirt on yet. McKenna was sitting up on the floor playing. Karen wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back softly.

"You better hurry my wife will coming back soon." Jon joked as he spun her around and pulled her close.

"Not funny." Karen stated.

"I know because my wife is hot and amazing." He told her.

"I love you Jon. I hope you know that!" Karen said.

"Of I do babe. I love you too." He told her as he kissed her.

Karen laid her head on his chest.

"Are you alright babe?"

"I am fine I am right where I want to be." Karen told him.

Jon kissed her forehead as they looked down at their daughter.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comment and reviews!_**

**_WOW 81 favorites and 109 followers! That is just amazing I am honestly overwhelmed at the attention this story has received. Again thank you and keep being great! _**


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter Rated M - Adult Content!**

Chapter 97

Karen was holding a sleeping baby in her arms watching on the monitor back stage. Dean Ambrose vs. Bray Wyatt at Survivor Series.

In the Ring Dean was holding a chair in his hand.

"Don't use the chair baby. Please." Karen thought to herself. She hated that Jon never told her anything about what was going to happen in a match mainly because he didn't really know himself.

Dean got DQ'd for hitting Bray with the chair.

"Damn it Ambrose." Karen said a little louder than she ment to baby in her arms stirred around.

"Sorry baby girl. You're dad is just and idiot." Karen said.

"He didn't tell you did he." Roman said coming up to the monitor.

"No! Wait tell me what?" Karen said looking at Roman.

"That he is in a TLC with Bray."

"What? No he didn't tell me that."

"Yep creative talk to him last week. They want the feud to go a little longer."

Karen gave Roman a half-smile as a nausea feeling over whelmed her. She loved to hate TLC matches meaning if Dean Ambrose wasn't involved she found the entertaining. But with him in them she always worried he would get hurt she didn't know why she worried he was well-trained and knew how to take a fall but she still worried about her husband. She turned her attention back to the screen to see Dean Ambrose with a ladder in the ring he was standing on the top looking down.

"I have to admit he looks damn good." Karen said with a smile.

Roman just laughed.

"Yeah he's not my type." Roman said.

After his interview with Byron Jon came in to the locker room riding high after his match he pulled his wife close and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you babe." He said.

"I love you too. Good Match."

"Epic I told ya." Jon grinned.

"Right with Tables and chairs not to mention the ladder."

"Yeah did ya like that last touch." He smiled. with his wife still in his arms.

"It was a nice touch I will give you that but did you have to get the biggest damn ladder under the ring?" Karen questioned.

"Yep." He said kissing her again.

"Jon .." Karen said as he began to nibble at her neck. "Jon I love you but you are sweaty and you stink."

Jon laughed as he headed towards the shower Karen smiled and couldn't help but slap his butt when he turned around.

Later that night they finally got to the hotel Karen was carrying the car seat in along with McKenna's diaper bag while Jon carried the other bags. Roman rode with them and he carried his own bags

"Karen you got all that?" Roman asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks I mean I am thinking we are gonna need to upgrade out of this car seat soon one because it's heavy and two her little legs hang out." Karen smiled looking down her two little baby legs hanging out of the blanket.

"We are in room 203 babe." Jon said coming up and kissing her cheek. Then he whispered in her ear. "I have a plan darlin."

"What?" Karen questioned.

"Roman here agreed to watch McKenna for the night so we can have alone time."

"Jon ... I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? You don't trust me baby girl?" Roman questioned.

"Oh No Roman I didn't mean it like that sorry I am just tired. I just ment that you don't have to and I've never been away from McKenna no one's ever watched her really."

"Karen babe I love you and I love McKenna but she is just going to be down the hall and Roman is great with his daughter you know that." Jon said.

" I know I trust him with her I just ... I don't know."

"Karen I promise everything will be fine. Let me watch her. You are in room 203 I am in room 207 just down the hall. Everything will be fine." Roman reassured the uneasy mom.

Karen hesitated she just had a weird feeling about since her dreams Jon is the only one who has been alone with McKenna. But with four eyes staring at her she finally agreed. They were now in the elevator.

"Alright if she wakes up she loves Lady Antebellum songs, she needs her blanket and her pink giraffe. Is she gets to fussy just try some milk. There is enough here and ..." Karen rambled.

"Karen babe it's only a few hours I think he's got it." Jon reassured her.

"Right Sorry Roman." Karen said.

"It's fine. Baby girl and I will be just fine."

Karen watched as Roman walked down the hall with McKenna and waited until he went into his room.

"Karen babe she's fine."

"I know it's just hard I feel like we are forgetting something." Karen said.

"She's fine. I wouldn't trust her with anyone else she's in good hands."

"I know. Sorry Baby I am just being an over protective mom." Karen told him.

"Well then let me take your mind off it." Jon grinned as he began to nibble on her neck.

"Jon." Karen said softly.

"I love you so much Karen and I know you've been off lately. I have no idea why so night it's about you and me. The baby is fine so I am going to take care of you tonight and you are going to let me." Jon stated as he reached behind her and unzipped the dress she was wearing letting it fall to the floor. She stood there in just her bra and matching panties.

Jon grinned has he caressed her body slowly.

"You are so damn sexy darlin." He said pulling her into him.

Karen gladly returned his passionate kiss as she began to unbuckle his pants. Jon stopped her and looked at her.

"I told you I am taking care of you." He grinned sitting her on the bed and he began to slowly strip for her.

Karen grinned he was so gorgeous and the way he moved turned her on she bit her bottom lip as she watched her husband.

"You like what you see?" Jon smiled.

Karen nodded as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him his neck and kissed him.

"Jon I love you so damn much I never want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise we are on this ride together you me and McKenna!" Jon told her.

He slowly laid her on the bed and then laid next to her he began to kiss down her body.

"So perfect." He said as he slowly removed her panties.

"Jon?"

"Trust me darlin." Jon said as he kissed her inner thigh slowly.

"You are so fucking hot babe." Jon told her.

Jon made Karen feel alive he knew just what to do to make her moan his name.

"J ..ON!" Karen moaned.

Jon grinned as he slid up her body. Karen crashed her lips into his their tongues fighting for dominate.

"I love you Jon." Karen said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too. Don't cry darlin we are just getting started." He told her as he wiped her tears.

He slowly guided himself in to her as she wrapped her legs around him as they began to make love their eyes locked on one another.

"Fuck babe you are so amazing!" Jon said.

"I ... Love you." Karen told him.

After a few minutes the only thing that could be heard was moans and heavy breathing until they bot collapsed on the bed. Jon kissed her forehead.

"I love you Karen." He said turning to face her.

"Talk to me what is going on with you?"

"Jon ..." Karen started to say.

"Nope not thing time. I know something is not right and I am not going to take I'm fine done as an answer not this time."

"I am scared." Karen said sitting up in the bed.

"Scared of what?"

"Of everything. Of loosing you ... loosing McKenna."

"What?" Jon questioned seeing the look of fear and sadness come over his wife's face.

"I haven't been sleeping lately because every time I close my eyes I have night mares." Karen finally confessed.

"Karen Marie! Why didn't you tell me?" Jon wondered.

"Tell you what Jon? That I feel like I am going insane? Every night ... I have this fear that I am going to screw up and you and McKenna are going to be gone. I can't survive without you or our daughter."

"Karen I love you and I am not going anywhere."

Karen stood up and wrapped the sheet around her. Jon grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist.

"I promised you the day we got married that I would always be here. Tell me about the dream babe."

Karen was fighting back tears when she finally told him about her dreams and the many versions of it. How she looses McKenna and Jon blames her.

"Karen honey why didn't you tell me? How long have you been having these dreams?" Jon wondered pulling his wife into him.

"A few months."

"What the hell? A few months? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I am going insane Jon? Because that is how I feel damn it. I wake up in the middle of the night and go watch out daughter sleep just to make sure she is still breathing and she is still there. I didn't want Roman to take her tonight because I was scared to let her out of my sight." Karen confessed with tears.

"Baby nothing is going to happen. You are a great mom you have done a hell of job. I know it hasn't been easy with me on the road but I know you would never do anything to hurt our daughter." He said pulling her close.

"I just hate feeling this way."

"It's just a dream babe just know that i love you and our daughter. I will make sure that nothing happens to her or you. I promise you that Karen Marie you are my life now you and our daughter."

"I love you too Jon." Karen said as she took a few steps but felt light-headed again and almost fell this time.

But Jon caught her.

"Babe? Careful you alright?" Jon asked concerned.

"Yeah... I just tripped over the sheet." Karen said as they went back over to the bed.

**The Next Morning:** Karen woke up with a pounding head ache. Jon was gone and there was a note on the pillow.

"Went to work out then I will get McKenna! Don't worry and Just Rest up! I love you with all my heart never forget that" Love DA

Karen smiled because he always signed his letters to her DA. She slowly stood up and felt light-headed and nausea as she slowly made her way to the bathroom holding on to the wall the whole way. She barely made it in there before she fell to her knees and was getting sick.

* * *

**_Thank you all so much for you comments and reviews! Your over whelming response to this story has brought me so much joy!_**

**_I hope Everyone had a wonderful day!_**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!_**


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Karen laid on the floor after getting sick. She laid there for what seemed like forever before she slowly stood up her head still pounding she got in the shower hoping the hot water would make her feel better. Karen took under the water for a few minutes just trying to focus and gain the strength to finish her shower.

She finally came out of the bathroom she saw Jon holding McKenna.

"There she is princess. There's Mommy." Jon smiled.

"Ma Ma." McKenna babbled.

Karen gave a smile "Hi Love Bug."

"See I told you Roman would return her in one piece."

" I never doubted you." Karen said as she looked through her suit case for clothes. Jon noticed she was pale and moving slowly.

So he put McKenna down and walked over to her wife.

"Are you alright babe?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. Just tired." Karen told him.

"I wonder why?" Jon grinned as he kissed his wife.

Later that Afternoon they were all at the arena in catering. Everyone still riding high from Survivor Series the night before. Karen , Jon , Roman , Brie , Daniel Bryan and Nikki were all sitting around the table.

"So how does it feel to be the Diva's Champion?" Karen asked Nikki with McKenna sitting on her lap.

"Great! I feel like it has been forever since I've held the title."

"So Ambrose you ready for tonight?" Daniel asked him.

"I am always ready you know that." Jon grinned.

"I can't believe how big she is getting." Brie said looking at McKenna.

"I know right. She is becoming an independent little lady. Aren't you sweetie." Jon smiled reaching for the baby who held out her arms so Jon could take her. "You're a Daddy's girl aren't you." Jon smiled.

A little while later they were in the locker room. Karen just laid McKenna down for a short nap while Jon was getting ready for the show. Karen sat on the couch and leaned over her and rubbed her temples. Still not feeling great. She was enjoying the few moments of silence. When Jon came out in his new shirt. He sat next to her and slowly rubbed her back.

"What's up darlin'?" Jon asked.

"Nothing. Just tired I guess."

"You're sure that's all this is?"

"Yes Jon I am fine. Don't worry now are you ready for you intercontinental Title Match tonight?" Karen smiled kissing her husband.

"Yes! Even tho I am not gonna win ..."

"Dean Ambrose did you just give me a spoiler alert?" Karen joke.

"Yeah well I can tell my wife isn't feeling well even when she tells me she is fine so I thought I would give you this one." He said as he kissed her forehead. "You're feeling a little warm."

"Jon." Karen groaned. "I am ..."

"Fine." Jon interrupted. "I heard you. Look I am gonna see if we cut out before the show ends I am on like hour two then we can head to Fort Wayne and get by wife to bed."

"If that's what you want to do." Karen stated.

"It's what I have to do. I told you I am going to take care of you." He said kissing her again. "Do you want me to get Rome to watch the baby for a bit?"

"No that's alright she's sleeping now and I will just go out and watch you're match on the monitor. We will be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

During Dean's match Karen was holding McKenna watching the monitor. It was a great match between Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper for the IC Title. Dean almost had it a few times but then Harper would kit out. The match ended with a DQ and Ambrose being Ambrose decided to get under the ring for some toys. Especially when the WWE Universe started chanting "We want Tables."

"That's your daddy McKenna yes and he just loves those chairs and tables doesn't he." Karen smiled.

Then Bray Wyatt came out and attacked him Karen couldn't help but cringe when Dean Ambrose went flying over the announcer's table and Bray threw chairs on top of him.

"Well the good news is McKenna paybacks are a bitch." Karen smiled.

"You can say that again." Colby said coming up to her. "How are you and little Miss?"

"We are good. Can you say HI Colby." Karen said to McKenna when she took her hand to wave.

"Hi little missy!" Colby smiled and waved she smile and giggled.

"So what's next for Seth Rollins Mr. Money in the Bank now that the Authority is out of power?" Karen laughed.

"Who the hell knows." Colby joked.

"Cashing in anytime soon?"

"Yeah against Lesnar are you nuts." He laughed.

When Jon came back to them.

"How ya doing man? That was a sick match." Colby said.

"Just fine that was nothing compared to falling of that sell with your dumb ass." He joked.

"I know right that was sick."

"Please don't remind me." Karen said.

Jon got the OK to head out early so after his shower they loaded the car and headed to Fort Wayne.

A little over two hours later they arrived at the hotel and got settled in. Once Jon knew that Karen was in bed and McKenna was sleeping he left and got his wife a late dinner.

"Here." He told her coming back in to the room.

"Where did you go?" Karen asked.

"Getting you something to eat. You haven't eaten much today ... Wait." Jon paused looking at his wife. "Did you eat anything today?"

"Yeah I had a banana and a few crackers."

"Thought so here eat." Jon said handing her the cup of soup.

Karen slowly ate as she watched Jon inhale his burger. Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Hungry?" Karen asked.

"Starving. What's up doesn't it taste good?"

"No it's fine and you got my favorite potato soup."

After Karen finally finished her dinner she took a couple Advil and then finally fell asleep. However she woke up and two in the morning and rushed to the bathroom and was sick once again. As she continued to get sick she felt her hair move to he side and someone rubbing her back.

"Jon?" Karen said weakly.

"Yeah ... Dinner wasn't a great idea I see."

"Nope." Karen stated before getting sick again.

Finally after almost a half and hour of getting sick which turned in to a drive heave Jon pulled Karen close to him his arms wrapped around his wife she laid her head on his chest.

"Karen You're burning up." He said as he got a cold cloth and placed it on her forehead. He looked down at his pale sweaty wife.

"What's wrong with her? Is this a flu. Please let this be nothing serious." Jon said so himself.

After almost and hour in the bathroom Jon helped a weak and tired Karen to the bed. He placed another cloth on her head. He looked over at McKenna who was sound asleep. She slowly picked her up wrapped her in a blanket and headed down the hall.

"Dude you do realize that it is 2 am right?" Roman said.

"I know but it's Karen she has a fever and she's been puking for like the last hour. I don't know what's wrong with her but can you watch McKenna please? I don't know if she is contagious or not but I just want to be safe." Jon said.

"It's fine. Here let me take her you just take care of Karen." Roman said.

"Thanks man."

"Yeah just know you owe me."

Jon laughed as he flipped his friend off.

He slowly walked into the hotel room and noticed that Karen was uncovered and was tossing and turning making weird sounds in her sleep. Jon crawled into bed and pulled her close to him wiping her head with another cold cloth.

The next morning Jon woke up and jumped in the shower and got ready for the day. Thankfully he didn't have media rounds. He looked over at Karen who looked even whiter than she did last night. Karen slowly sat up in bed.

"Morning." Jon said. "How ya feeling?"

"I am ... alright." Karen stated looking around. "Where's McKenna."

"You were really sick last night so I took her down to Roman I didn't want you to wake her or give her whatever it is you have." Jon stated pulling his shirt over his head.

"Jon you are an amazing Dad. Always thinking about what ... what is best for our daughter. Thank you for taking care of me last night." Karen said getting out of bed.

"It's my job. I told you I will take care of you and protective. I love you Karen and our daughter more than anything." Jon said.

Karen gave a half-smile as she started to walk towards him and he pulled her close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Whatever was going on with his wife wasn't normal.

"I love you Jon."

"I love you."

"Jon ... I ... I .." Karen started to say when she went limp in his arms.

"Karen? Karen Marie... Baby?" Jon said laying her down on the bed. "Karen... Wake up baby. Wake up for me?" Jon said as he began to freak out. He called Roman who told him to call 911.

When they arrived Jon told them all he knew. Roman was standing in the hall way with McKenna in his arms.

"She's gonna be alright it's probably just the flu or something." Roman stated.

"Dude I don't fucking know but this isn't right. Can .. you .." Jon started to say.

"Consider it Done. I've got McKenna don't even worry."

"Thanks Man."

"Just take care of Karen." Roman told him.

They arrived at the hospital and Jon was shuffled to the waiting area where he had to fill out a mountain of papers while they took Karen back to get treated.

30 minutes later there was still no word.

"How is she?" Colby asked.

"I don't fucking know these bastards haven't told me anything." Jon snapped.

"They will. Trips told me to come hang with you so you weren't alone." Colby said.

"Yeah and Me." Said Nikki sitting next to him. "Who has the baby?"

"Rome."

"Well Brie and Daniel agreed to watch her for a bit so Roman can come be here too."

"Thanks... what the hell is wrong with my wife?" Jon said softly.

But his friends heard him exchanging a glance between each other not know what to say to their distraught friend.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your amazing comments and reviews! You are amazing thank you! Keep being great!**_

_**WOW I can't believe this story has reached 110 followers and 82 favorites! THANK YOU!**_


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

"Have you called her mom yet?" Colby asked about 15 minutes later.

"Shit." Jon said shaking his head no.

"I'll call her family for you." Nikki offered.

"Call her brother Brian and then her brother Joe. Thanks Nikki."

"It's no problem." She said as she got up and left.

Jon was pacing the waiting room.

"What the fuck is taking them so long." Jon said.

"They are probably just running tests. I am sure she is fine." Colby tried to reassure his friend.

"Man you didn't see her I just ... I can't fucking lose her. I can't raise McKenna by myself."

"Hey now man! Karen isn't going any where you can't think like that alright. Don't stress yourself out."

Jon just nodded as his fist clenched.

"Mr. Good?" A Dr. Finally came out and said. Jon rushed up to the nurse and the doctor.

"How is my wife?" Jon demanded.

"She is awake we have her hooked up to an IV for fluids. She was several dehydrated due to the stomach flu."

"The Stomach Flu?" Jon said.

"Yeah the good news is that it hasn't seemed to affect the baby at all."

"Baby? How do you know about my daughter?" Jon asked confused.

"Your wife is pregnant Mr. Good."

"What? We have a 6 month old baby at home? Are ... Are you sure?"

The nurse giggled.

"Yes sir it came back in her lab work. It's really early yet about 5 weeks but she is pregnant."

"But everything is alright?" Jon asked.

"Yes this stomach bug did take its toll on your wife she was several dehydrated and with her hormones changing due to the pregnancy sometimes body's just don't know how to react. But we are treating everything and watching them both closely. We've decided to admit her for the night for observation." The doctor told him.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course ... Does Karen no about the baby?" Jon asked the nurse who was taking him to see his wife.

"Yes we told her."

Jon just nodded. Jon told Colby to tell Nikki what was going on and then call Roman.

Karen was laying in bed with her eyes closed when Jon came in slowly the nurse right behind them.

"Hey darlin'." Jon said kissing her forehead surprised that it wasn't as warm as earlier.

"Jon?" Karen said as the tears began to fall.

"I'm here babe." He said. "You scared the hell out of me. You can never do that to me again do you hear me Karen Marie. I can't live with out you." He told her as he wiped her tears.

"Jon I'm pregnant." Karen stated.

"I know! The doctor told me looks like we are having another baby."

"Jon? I can't do this. I can't be pregnant. McKenna is still baby I just .."

"Karen babe everything is going to work out. I promise we are gonna have another baby! A little brother or sister for McKenna. We can do this. But right now and this is really important so look at me." Jon said taking Karen's face in his hand so they were making eye contract. "We need to take care of you. You need to get healthy. Do you understand."

"Yes. I love you so much Jon."

"I love you too. But you have to promise never to scare me like that again Karen I am serious! I can't do this with out you." He said pressing his lips to hers.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Roman said in the door way.

"Awe there she is my little love bug." Karen gave a smile seeing her daughter in the arms of the big Samoan.

With each passing hour Karen felt more awake and a little better.

"Jon I will be fine." She told him. "Roman has McKenna and you need to get back to the arena."

"This is just stupid." Jon complained.

"Stop Jonathon look at me. You have to go you have a match for MainEvent."

"I know but I don't want to leave you."

"I know and but you do have a job! I will be watching you on the network." Karen smiled.

"Yeah I know. The good news is that Hunter said I could leave right after MainEvent." He told her.

"They wrote you out off of Smackdown?"

"Yes just for tonight because I am coming back to my wife."

Karen smiled " I am sorry for all of this."

"Darlin it's fine. I am just so grateful that you are alright and the baby is fine. Now we just need to keep you and baby that way." Jon said as he kissed her goodbye and headed to the show.

When he left Karen called her Mom and told her almost everything the same. Karen explained that they were still heading to Michigan in a few days to see everyone and they would talk then. Then Karen called Roman to check on McKenna and he assured her that everything was fine and she needed to worry about getting better. Karen did pull up the Network and watched Mainevent as Dean Ambrose Beat Justin Gabriel.

Karen slowly placed her hand on her stomach.

"I can't believe this another little baby how in the hell are we going to do this?" Karen thought to herself.

Sure enough right after MainEvent Jon was back at the hospital. Karen was still feeling run down and finally fell asleep he went to check on McKenna and give Roman a break for watching the baby all day.

"So everything is alright for real?" Roman asked.

"Yes. She has a sever case of the stomach flu and it just took a toll on her because of the pregnancy."

"Dude what?"

Jon grinned "Yeah she's pregnant man can you believe it. I mean I have no idea how and the hell we are gonna do it but I am actually really excited about having another kid."

"That's great man for real."

"Thanks just don't tell anyone you know. Karen said it's to early to tell anyone she hasn't even told her family yet."

"No problem man. WOW Jon I have to say in the last year you've gained a wife and daughter and now baby number two. Dude that is awesome." Roman said to his friend.

Over the next several Days Karen stayed in the hospital to make sure she was getting rehydrated and was able to keep food down before they released her. They stayed one more night at the hotel.

"I still can't believe we are having another baby." Jon said placing his hand on Karen's stomach.

They were laying in bed watching a movie McKenna between them.

"I know me either. Jon I just I am worried." Karen admitted.

"About what?"

"Not being able to handle this. McKenna is still a baby and they will be really close in age and what if something happens ... what .." Karen rambled but was interrupted by Jon's lips crashing to hers.

"I love you Karen Marie and I love you McKenna Marie and you little baby. I can't tell you that nothing will go wrong babe because I don't know that. But I will do everything in my power to keep you and our kids safe. Alright darlin' your job is to get better and grow our son."

Karen smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh so you think it's a boy?" Karen said.

"Yep. I am out numbered now I need a little man on my team."

"Here that McKenna Daddy thinks you are getting a little brother."

"Ba Ba Ba." McKenna said. Jon smiled as his daughter and placed her pacifier in her mouth.

"I love you Karen. No matter what." Jon said. "You have changed my life for the better and I wouldn't change any of this for world."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Thank you for all of your reviews and comments! You are great and because of you kind words I just had to give you another Chapter today! Keep being great and letting me know what you think! I read all of your comments and reviews so don't be shy!**_

_**A shout out to Lilmissmoxley who was the first to guess that yes Karen is pregnant again! :)**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and are following this story!**_


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

"When are we going to tell your family?" Jon asked her a few days later.

"Soon I am only 5 weeks I just don't want anyone other than us to know. Can you do that for me? Please?"

"Yeah ... we us and Roman." Jon grinned at his wife who was laying in bed after another rocky morning of getting sick.

"You told Roman?"

"Yep." Jon smiled.

"Is he the only one?" Karen asked.

"Yes. I am just so excited."

"I know baby and I am too. But until I see Doctor Becker I don't want anyone to know." Karen told him.

"When do we see her?"

"Tomorrow at 2 pm."

"Good maybe she can give you something so you can actually keep something down." Jon said.

"The Doctor in Indian said that this would happen apparently this stomach flu wants to kick my ass." Karen said.

"Maybe I should kick its ass." Jon laughed.

"Shut up and go check on our daughter." Karen said.

"She's fine your mom has her and your Aunt Gean is out there."

"What?" Karen shot up and regretted it the second she did it she was light-headed.

"Hey now babe slowly down. What's wrong?"

"How long has she been here?"

"I don't know why?"

"Nothing is my Grandma with her?"

"Yeah why?"

"Look I know you met them once at the funeral but well they are kinda nuts. I mean my dad's side of the family they had their moments but Gean she takes the cake on being the craziest and I don't mean that in a good way. Faye she is just ... I don't even know." Karen said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To save our daughter from the nuts!" Karen stated.

Jon just shook his head and followed her.

"There she is. Are you feeling better? Jon said you weren't feeling well."

"I am fine Grandma thanks."

"Hi Karen." Gean said.

"HI. Hey Faye."

"HI." Faye said.

"Here Mom let me take McKenna it's time for her nap anyway." Karen said taking the baby from her mom.

"Karen let me take her I'll feed her and put her down." Jon said taking the baby from Karen and kissed her softly.

Karen sat down next to her mom.

"So how long are you in town for dear?" Her Grandmother asked.

"Saturday. Have to be getting back to work."

"Still can't believe that you are with Dean Ambrose. I mean hello?" Faye said.

"It's still hard for me to believe at times as well. But he is an amazing father and husband."

"That's right your mom said you got married. No wedding?" Gean asked.

"We had a small on in Vegas."

"But they are planning one here in Michigan so that friends and family can celebrate right Karen?" Dawn said with a smile.

"We are Nikki and Brie have been helping with some of the planning."

"The Bellas?" Faye asked.

"Yeah."

"So are you inviting Sheamus?" Faye asked with a fangirl laugh.

"Sheamus what?" Jon said coming in and sitting next to Karen.

"My cousin fan girls over Sheamus!" Karen stated.

"Really not Seth?" Jon laughed.

"That corporate sell out no thanks?"

"Roman? Most of the woman love Roman. I am just glad this one. .." Jon said placing his hand on Karen's knee. " here liked me."

"Yeah Yeah." Karen said.

"I love Sheamus he is awesome."

"He is a pretty cool guy." Jon said.

They talked a little bit more with Faye about different Super Stars. When Karen placed her hands on her stomach getting a sick feeling she slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Dawn asked.

"Still getting over that stomach bug." Jon stated as he got up and followed her.

He found her on her knees in the bathroom.

"I can honestly say I hate this part of being pregnant." Karen said.

"Thought it was the stomach flu?" Jon said.

Karen rolled her eyes.

"You're an ass whole. You did this you know."

"Yeah I know I am a stud. Who knew my little guys could swim like that!" Jon grinned.

Karen looked up and flipped him off.

"such an obscene gesture from such a pristine girl." Jon told her.

"I'm not that pristine." Karen giggled.

"Damn right you married me."

"I can't believe you quoted the 'Breakfast club.'" Karen said as Jon helped her up.

"Are done Darlin'?"

"For now."

**The next afternoon**: Jon and Karen were in the waiting room waiting to go back.

"I feel like we were just here." Karen stated.

"We were 6 months ago."

"Shut up. I still can't believe this another baby." Karen said in a flat tone.

"Karen Good." The nurse called as they stood up and walked back.

They weighed her and checked her vitals then put her into one of the exam rooms.

"So you think you're pregnant?" the nurse asked.

"Yes I was diagnosed with the stomach flu in Indian at the beginning of this week and they told us I was pregnant."

"Are you still feeling sick?" The nurse asked.

"Yes ..."

"She can't seem to keep anything down." Jon interrupted.

"OK well Dr. Becker will be in as soon as she can."

"Thanks." Karen said.

When they were alone in the room Jon turned to face Karen who was sitting on the table.

"Are you alright."

"Just fine right! I have to be fine."

"Karen Marie talk to me what's bothering you still the dreams?" Jon asked.

"That and other things." Karen stated.

"Like what? I told you we are in this together."

"It..."

"Hi Karen , Jon." Dr. Becker said coming into the room.

"Hi Dr. Becker." Karen said as Jon moved to stand beside her.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon for this."

"Yeah me either. I mean we were careful and ..."

Dr. Becker smiled "So you have or had the stomach Flu?"

"Yes."

"She had a fever and was throwing up a lot she passed out and was taken to a hospital in Indiana . That's when they told us." Jon stated.

"So they said you were about 5 weeks?"

"Yes."

"Well that is a little early so we wont be able to see much with a normal ultra sound but Karen I recommend that we do what's called a Transvaginal ultrasound."

"What's that?" Jon asked.

"Jon think about it?" Karen said as she looked at her husband. "Is it safe?" Karen asked the doctor.

"Yes it is. I just want to make sure that everything is developing alright."

"Do you think there could be a problem?" Jon asked.

"I don't think so but if Karen ran a high enough fever that could have effected fetal growth. Don't worry we will take a look as see where we are at." Dr. Becker told them.

Karen put on the paper dress when she left the room.

"Jon what if something is wrong? What if the baby isn't ok?" What. .."

"Karen don't worry alright lets just see whats going on alright."

"Yeah I don't know why I just ... I can't shake this feeling."

"What feeling babe?" Jon asked concerned.

"That something is going to happen"

"Oh Darlin everything will be fine alright? We talked about this."

"I know I am just being emotional."

When Dr. Becker came back in the did the ultra sound.

"Oh there it is." Dr. Becker said pointing to the screen. "There is your little peanut."

"WOW." Jon smiled. "So little."

"Yeah you are about 5 weeks. So we are looking at a July baby. When does your daughter turn 1?"

"April." Jon smiled.

"Right. Well Karen." Dr. Becker said finishing up the ultrasound. "Everything is looking good so I will see you back here in a few weeks. I know this can be hard to deal with having a baby at home but we'll get you through this." She told Karen as she sat up.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Do you still travel for work?"

"Yes?"

"Well I am going to recommend you not travel at least until after I see you again."

"I thought everything was fine." Jon said a bit concerned and defensive.

"It is but I am a little concerned for a few reasons so hear me out." Dr. Becker said in a calm voice.

Jon grabbed Karen's hand and stood next to her.

"Karen you did just have a baby six months ago and your body is steal recovering from that , also with this stomach virus it sounds like you had a fever which still concerns me. I want to make sure you are completely healthy before you go back on the road. Not to mention you can't keep anything down. But as far at the baby the fetus is developing normal by the looks of it. Understand?"

"Yeah Thanks." Karen said.

The Car Ride back to Karen's Moms was quiet. Jon focused on the road , Karen staring out the window. The radio on but you could barely hear the music. Until Karen finally broke the silence.

"Jon I think we need to move to Michigan!"

"What?"

"I just think that it would be better for me , McKenna and the baby if we were here. I know you love Vegas and so do I. But I just ... I can't do this alone Jon I can't. I mean I know you are going to be there for me but when you are on the road I am alone in Vegas. So please understand why I think this is the best thing. My mom and my family is here."

"Let's talk about it alright darlin."

"Yeah."

"Karen I hope you know how excited I am about this baby." Jon said placing his hand on her stomach.

"I know you are baby." Karen said.

"But I get this feeling that you're not?"

"Oh Jon I am sorry if I give you that impression I am thrilled we are having another baby." Karen said placing her hand on top of his.

"But?" Jon questioned.

"But I am overwhelmed by a lot of things right now. But I am happy." Karen said squeezing Jon's hand.

"I love you Darlin."

"I love you too."

"So I think we should come up with little boy names."

"Jon you really think the baby is a boy don't you."

"Don't I know it! I just have a feeling he's a boy and he's gonna be just like me."

"OH God help us another little Moxley running around!" Karen smiled.

* * *

**_WOW 100 Chapters! I can't believe it ... 752 Comments and Reviews! Amazing! Thank you all for your continued support of this story! It truly means a lot! So keep being awesome and letting me know what you think! Again from the bottom of my heart thank you so much!_**

**_Thanks to all who have favored and are following this story!_**


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

"That's my big girl." Karen smiled as he feed McKenna who was sitting in her high chair.

"Is she getting any of that in her mouth?" Jon laughed as they sat at the table.

They had been home in Vegas for about two days. Karen talked to Dr. Becker and told her that she would be heading home and wanted to make sure that was alright.

"I think so." Karen laughed watching McKenna try to grab the spoon. "So what time is your flight?"

"Mid-night!" Jon stated pouring Karen a glass of Juice and handed it to her.

"Taking the Red Eye?"

"Yep I don't want to leave until the last possible moment."

"We'll be fine right love bug." Karen said kissing McKenna's forehead.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah I actually kept food down yesterday." Karen smiled as she continued to feed the baby.

"You know I am not looking forward to being on the road with out you right?" Jon said.

"I know but you and Roman will be just fine. Having good Ol' boy time!"

"True you know before I was married and a father Rome and I closed down every bar between Dallas and Singapore."

Karen laughed as she stood up taking McKenna out of the high chair.

"Now you can clean off your daughter." Karen laughed handing him the baby.

"Come here princess you are just one little mess." Jon said as the baby giggled.

That afternoon Jon began to pack for the road McKenna was taking a nap in her room. Karen carried the laundry basket into the bed room.

"Here ya go babe. Clean clothes." Karen smiled.

"Thanks baby." He said kissing her softly while placing his hands on her waist.

"Well I can't send my husband on the road in dirty clothes." Karen said.

"Always taking care of me." Jon said.

"That's what I do and I wouldn't want to do that for anyone else. I love you Jon."

"I love you Karen and our kids."

Karen smiled.

"Listen baby I know this has to be overwhelming it is for me to. I mean in a matter of months we are going to have two babies in this house. But I am going to make you the same promise I did when you were pregnant with McKenna. I can't pretend to be good at this but I am gonna try damn hard to make sure that you and our family is safe and healthy."

"I know baby. I'm sorry I have been all over the place. I am just still trying to process all of this. I mean of course I wanted to have more kids but this close together. I mean we were just trying to find a new normal I feel like I just got back to work and we were able to travel with you again and then bam. Guess what I get pregnant again." Karen told him.

"Karen this is a good thing." Jon told her placing hand on her stomach. "I never imagined my self as a husband or a father and the moment you came into my life that all changed. There was something about you. You make me want to be a better person I want to give you and our kids the world because you deserve that."

"Jon I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so grateful everyday for you and our kids. I know I don't so it because I feel overwhelmed and I am sorry. But I am so blessed and everything will work out."

"Damn right it will." Jon smiled as he kissed her softly.

Jon was all packed and ready to go. He was spending the evening with McKenna playing around in the living room while Karen was cooking dinner. When they heard the door bell which Karen found odd because they never got guests.

"Karen babe will you get that please?" Jon called from the living room.

"Right because I am not doing anything else." Karen said wiping off her hands heading to the door.

She opened it and was stunned to see who was at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karen said with excitement.

"Free Trip to Vegas to hang out with my best friend. Hell Yeah I am on that." Terri smiled.

"Well come in!" Karen said as she helped Terri with her bangs. She turned around and saw Jon holding McKenna.

"Surprised Darlin?" Jon grinned!

"Yes why didn't you tell me?"

"Then that wouldn't be a surprise." Jon said in a serious tone.

"Look I am still worried about you and I didn't want you to be alone. So I asked Terri if she could come and hang out with you while I was gone." Jon said.

"Oh babe I love you so much."

"I love you too."

That night Karen stood in the drive way wrapped in Jon's arms.

"I don't want you to go. How selfish is that." Karen said.

"It's not because I don't want to leave you either. But duty calls."

"Well I guess if you can't be with me at least you are going after your second love."

Jon smiled. "That is true but I guess it's my fourth love now. My wife and kids are first."

"I love you Jon be safe and have fun."

"I love you too Karen and You know I always have fun in the ring." He told her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The Next Morning Karen was sitting in the kitchen feeding McKenna breakfast when Terri came in.

"Morning Sunshine."

"Morning? This time change thing is crazy." Terri laughed.

"Yeah you get use to it." Karen smiled. "I can't believe you are here. But where is Parker Man?"

"He's with my mom today and then he is with his Dad for the weekend." Terri smiled. "So I am here to take care of my friend and keep you sane. I think that's what Ambrose said."

"Well I am really grateful you are here."

"I have another surprise I didn't tell Ambrose tho." Terri said.

"What?"

"Lori is flying in."

"What? Your sister Lori?"

"Yep! I told her that I was coming here for a few days and James got the weekend off so Gage is staying him and Kylie is coming with her they are coming in tonight."

"That's awesome. Girls Night!"

"I know it Vegas!" Terri smiled.

Karen nodded.

"Alright spill what is really going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Karen asked.

"I know you don't need a baby sitter. I am all for this free trip to Vegas to hang out with my best friend but what is really going on?" Terri asked her best friend.

"I'm pregnant." Karen stated.

Terri laughed "No for real?"

"It's true. I am only 6 weeks but it's true another baby in July."

"Karen that's great." Terri smiled. "Wait that is great right."

"Yeah." Karen said.

"Well that was convincing."

"Jon is thrilled but there is apart of me that is freaked the hell out. Another baby McKenna isn't even a year old yet. She turns one and a few months later I will be having this baby. Jon is so excited but I just can't escape this fear that something isn't right and something is going to happen."

"Awe Hon what makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I think it's just all the hormones at least I hope that is all it is. I am just overwhelmed by this whole thing. I even asked Jon if we could move to Michigan."

"What why?"

"Because I'll have my family there. My mom, Heidi and you."

"Do you think that maybe you want to move home to Michigan because it's comfortable? It's home?"

"I think that is part of it. But is that really fair to Jon. I know he hates the cold in the winter and we all know about Michigan winters. I just ... hell if I know what I want to do. I just ... I don't fucking know." Karen stated.

"Well Lori and I will take care of you this weekend and Kylie can watch McKenna. A little change in plans since you can't drink but we will make sure you are relaxed and taken care of." Terri smiled.

"You really don't have to." Karen told her friend.

"Yeah I do. Ambrose told me I had to and I've seen him in a ring lately and I really don't want piss him off." Terri laughed.

**With Jon:**

He met up with Roman at the gym and began to work out.

"So another baby dude that is awesome Roman said."

"Yeah I am stoked."

"Well you are one fertile bastard. I'll give you that." Roman laughed.

"I'm a stud! Get over it!" Jon laughed back. "But I am worried."

"About what?" Roman asked his friend.

"Karen. There is just something going on with her. First it was the dreams then we found out about the new baby but there is still something she's not telling me. I don't know what to do. Hell she even wants to move to Michigan."

"Really?" Roman questioned.

"Yep."

"So are you going to move?"

"I don't fucking know. I want my wife happy but I just don't think moving back to Michigan is what's best her being around her family is stressful enough."

"Well I guess when you get home talk to her."

"I do talk to her and she tells me she is fine."

"Well you talk and make her talk to you."

"Easier said than done when it comes to Karen." Jon stated.

"Good Luck Man!"

"Thanks Ass! Now spot me damn it." Jon said looking up at his friend.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You guys are great! Keep being awesome!**_

_**Thanks to all who have favored and are following this story!**_


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter Rate M - Adult Content!**

Chapter 102

"Bomp, Bomp , Bomp." Was the only sound in the room. As Karen laid on the table her eyes glued to the grey screen. Jon holding her hand watching the flickering image. Another little miracle they had created together.

Jon looked down at his wife and saw a tears fall from her eyes. He softly wiped them off.

"Everything is looking good?" Karen finally asked.

"Yes. The fetal heart beat is very strong."

When the Ultrasound tech was done she printed off a few pictures and handed them to Karen. A few minutes later they were in another exam room waiting for Dr. Becker to come in. Jon was staring at the ultrasound pictures with a huge grin on his face. Karen glanced over at him and couldn't help but smile who was this man? He was so excited about having another baby with her. What did she ever do to deserve his love and to be the one blessed enough to give him kids. Jon looked up and saw Karen looking him.

"I love you." Jon said slowly walking over to her.

"I love you too. You are really excited about this aren't you?" Karen asked.

"Of course. I still can't believe it to be honest. Me the father of two. It just .. I can't really explain how exciting this is."

Karen smiled she had never really seen Jon like this before. He was excited when she was pregnant with McKenna but for some reason this time was different and she didn't really know why.

Dr. Becker came in and gave Karen the normal prenatal exam.

"How is the morning sickness?"

"Rough." Karen admitted softly.

"Yeah?" Dr. Becker said giving a face.

"She'll be fine for like a day and then the next she's run down and sick?"

"Well we are still early in the pregnancy. But I can give you something if it continues to be a problem."

"Is that safe?" Karen asked.

"Yes. But we will just wait and see if it gets better in the second trimester. The most important thing is that you stay hydrated."

Karen nodded.

"But everything is looking good. Just remember to relax and take care of yourself Karen. That's what's important. I know that you have a baby at home who needs attention and a husband also a job. But you need to remember that it's just as important to take care of yourself."

Again Karen didn't say anything she just nodded.

"What about traveling?" Jon asked.

"Well I don't see any reason you can't as long as you don't over work yourself. If you are feeling up to it then go ahead. Rest as often as possible and try to keep food down." Dr. Becker said.

They were holding hands in the car Jon focusing on the road and Karen the same.

"Jon ... I really think we need to move to Michigan."

"Damn it Karen." Jon blurted out. "Are we really going to have this fucking conversation again?"

"Yes we are! Jon you still haven't told me why living in Vegas is so damn important." [

"I told you we can move out of Vegas we don't have to live on the west coast. But we aren't moving to Michigan and we aren't moving to Ohio. So pick another fucking state."

Karen just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. This had been the same fight for the past few weeks she had stayed in Vegas the past several weeks with McKenna it was nice to have Lori and Terri there but they couldn't stay long and Jon was busy getting ready for TLC. They flew to Michigan for her Dr. Appointment and to so Karen could see her family.

They pulled up to the apartment but Jon didn't get out or turn off the car.

"Are you coming?" Karen asked.

"Later! I need to go work out." He stated.

Karen nodded holding in her tears.

"I do love you." Karen told him she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

Karen got out of the car and watched Jon drive away. "Why doesn't he want to live in Michigan? I get Ohio but seriously." Karen thought to herself. She walked into her Mom's apartment and saw McKenna playing on the floor.

"Hi love bug." Karen smiled picking up the baby and kissing her.

"Where's Jon?" Dawn asked.

"He went to go work out." Karen stated. "How was the baby?"

"She was good. How did everything go with Dr. Becker?"

"It's a baby with a heart beat." Karen smiled showing her the pictures.

Dawn smiled. "I still can't believe you are having another baby so soon."

"Yeah me either." Karen laughed.

"Remember a few years ago when I told you that when I found the one everything would happen fast."

"I do remember that and you were right."

"Yeah I said fast no record speed." Karen giggled. "But I love McKenna and I love the new baby it's just still a little over whelming."

"You'll do fine and I am always here for you." Dawn said.

"I know and I ... " Karen started to say.

"What Karen?"

"Nothing it's nothing really."

With Jon he was working out at a local gym while talking to Roman on the phone.

"Dude you're an ass." Roman said.

"I am not. I was just telling her we are not moving."

"Telling her man not talking to her. I get you want to keep your wife stress free. But dude don't you think that maybe you are stressing her out by fighting about this." Roman told him.

"Fuck! You're right Rome."

"Dude I am always right. Just try to explain why you don't think its a good idea."

"I have man I have."

"Ambrose you telling her no because you're my wife that's not talking to her that is more like demanding her."

"Demanding? No I was just ... shit ... I am an asshole."

"Yep."

"Bite me." Jon laughed.

"Yeah whatever see you in West Virginia this weekend?"

"You know it."

Jon came in to the apartment and saw that Karen and McKenna were both sleeping soundly. He went in and took a showered. When he came out he couldn't help but smile when he saw Karen laying there she was so beautiful to him she was his everything. She was the reason he got up every morning. Karen gave him a sense of fulfilment he was a husband and father because of her. He wanted to make her happy but he also wanted to keep her and their children safe.

"Jon?" Karen said softly.

"Hi babe. How are you feeling?"

"Much better I just needed a nap. I'm sorry about earlier."

"No baby listen it's me. I am sorry I know I was a bone head and there are reasons I don't want us to move. But we don't need to talk about them now. Alright. Just know that everything I do is for you and our kids."

"I know baby I know."

**Later that nigh**t Jon couldn't help but watch his wife sleep. His daughter sound sleeping in the portable crib. He just stared as his wife he slowly lifted her shirt to rubbed her very tiny baby bump softly.

"I love you already little baby."

"Jon?" Karen said softly.

"Sorry darlin' I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." she told him as she pressed her lips to his softly.

As Jon began to rub down her body.

"Jon?"

"ShSh babe I need to feel you." He told her and he pulled down her panties and began to rub her softly.

Karen let out a moan. "J ..Jon."

"You feel so good." He told her as he laid her on her back. He began to nibble on her neck. " I need you Karen!"

"Jon ... I . hmmm need you too."

As they began to make love staring into each other's eyes. Karen biting her lip hard as to not scream out in her husband's name. Their body's moving as one with each other. Jon berried his head into Karen's neck biting down a little harder than he meant to making her whimper.

"Fuck babe." Jon told her as he looked down at his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." Karen told him as she kissed in again.

The next morning Karen was getting dressed when she felt two strong arms around her waist and lips pressed to her neck.

"Morning lover." Karen smiled.

"Morning. Shit." Jon said looking down at her shoulder.

"What?" Karen said wondering what Jon noticed.

"I am sorry babe." He told her as he kissed her bruise lightly.

"Jon it's fine. I kind of like it." Karen admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Yeah last night was amazing." Karen said as she turned to face him.

"But next time McKenna is staying with my mom and we are getting a hotel." Karen told him.

"I love you Karen and this whole moving this will work out I promise."

"I know it will. I love you too." She told her husband and she kissed him back.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You guys are great! Keep being awesome!_**

**_Thanks to all who have favored and are following this story!_**


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

"Thank you again Terri." Karen said.

"No problem. I know that Parker is excited to be going to TLC. That's right? Right?" Terri laughed.

"Yes Mom! Geez Tables Ladder and Chairs! Dean Ambrose Vs. Bray Wyatt! Is he gonna win Karen?"

"I don't know buddy I really don't." Karen smiled looking back at Parker who was keeping McKenna entertained in the back seat.

"Yeah sure! Dean didn't tell you anything about the match?"

"Nope he doesn't tell me anything." Karen smiled.

They were on their way to Cleveland for TLC.

"So I have to ask." Terri said. "Have you given any more thought to moving?"

"I don't know. I think that we should we are going to have two kids and that is going to be a lot to deal with. I am excited but with Jon being on the road I just don't know how I am going to handle it. So I thought if we were in Michigan we would have more of a support system."

"But?" Terri questioned.

"But Jon really doesn't want to move to Michigan. So I don't know what the hell we are going to do."

"Want me to talk to the idiot." Terri laughed.

"Not yet. I am sure we will work it out."

"You stress isn't good for you."

"Thanks for the tip." Karen laughed.

When they got the arena they got out of the car and headed inside.

"Alright Parker man remember this is a big PPV and everyone is super busy so I don't know if you will be able to hang with any of the super stars before the show OK?" Karen said.

"Yeah it's ok. I know."

Karen smiled as she got McKenna's car seat of the car and they headed inside.

"Hello Mrs. Ambrose." One of the stage employee's said.

"Hi is Dean in the locker room?" Karen asked.

"Yes Ma'm." he told her.

"Thanks."

They walked to the locker room marked Dean Ambrose.

"He has his own locker room?"

Karen smiled "Yeah when we travel with him Hunter let's us."

They slowly walked in to see Jon standing there shadowing boxing with his head phones on. Karen couldn't help but smile at her husband. He was so gorgeous when he did that she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Hey Darlin'." He said taking off his head phones pulling his wife into a hug and a kiss.

"Hi handsome."

"Hmm Handsome?" Jon smiled kissing her again this time with more passion.

"Yum do I need to take the kids to another room?" Terri said.

Jon laughed into the kiss as he flipped Terri off and she did the same back to him.

"How was the drive?" He asked walking over and getting McKenna out of the car seat.

"It was great because I didn't have to drive it." Karen laughed.

"Ha Ha. No for real tho it wasn't bad." Terri said.

"Hey Parker How's it hanging little man?" Jon asked him.

"It's hanging so are you going to win tonight?" Parker asked him.

"Of course who do you think you're talkin' to I am Dean Ambrose."

Parker laughed.

"Hi there Princess." Jon said kissing McKenna's cheek. "Daddy missed you so much."

"Da Da. Ba Ba." McKenna Babbled.

"That's right Daddy. Can you say daddy." Jon smiled.

Over the next few hours they hung out and Jon showed Parker around backstage and even took him to the ring.

"This is so cool. Look at all the tables ladders and chairs."

"Oh My." Bray Wyatt said in his creepy voice.

As they stood near the ring. Parker's eyes got huge as the stood there starting at the bearded man.

"That is ... that is Bray Wyatt." Parker finally managed to get out.

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Karen."

"Hi Bray." Karen said.

"You ready for our match tonight Ambrose."

"Damn Right. I am going kick your ass tonight Wyatt." Jon said in his Dean Ambrose lunatic Voice.

Then both men laughed.

"This must be the lovely McKenna. Look at your little flower head band." Bray told her.

McKenna just stared at the man and berried her head into her Dad. Jon laughed as he softly rubbed his daughter's back earing her little whimper almost in tears.

"I don't think she likes the beard." Jon stated.

"Looks who's talking Ambrose. A little shaggy tonight." Bray stated.

"See in you in the ring Wyatt." Jon grinned as they headed back stage.

They were heading off to catering McKenna still in her dad's arms. Karen , Terri and Parker walking close by.

"Are you hungry Mr. Man?" Karen asked Parker.

"Always."

"Yeah?"

"I want a chilli dog with everything."

"Dude you don't want that shit. You have to bulk up if you ever want to fight in the ring. Which mean don't eat a bunch of crap." John told the young boy.

Parker just laughed as they went in to catering and each got some food and sat down. They weren't even sitting down for 10 minutes when Jon noticed that Karen was picking at her food and helping McKenna nibble on some potatoes.

"Karen?"

"yeah babe?" She replied.

"When was the last time you ate?" Jon questioned.

"This afternoon we stopped at McDonald's and I got a Mcwrap."

"Yeah did you eat it?"

"Yes Jonathon I did."

"Did it stay down?" was his follow-up question.

Karen didn't say anything.

"The answer is no Ambrose. It come up at the next rest stop."

"Terri!" Karen exclaimed. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

" I am on the baby's side." Terri grinned.

"Karen still?"

"Jon it's fine. I ate some crackers and had water and juice." Karen told him.

Jon just nodded as he watched his wife give their daughter just a little bit more mashed potatoes. Then Karen's phone buzzed on the table.

"MEET ME IN THE LOCKER ROOM NOW!"

"What the hell?" Karen said.

"What? Something wrong?" Jon asked looking over at her phone.

"Nikki Bella wants me to meet her now. Wonder what is so important."

"How do you know it's important. I mean everything is important to that Bella."

"Yeah well it's all caps. Here take McKenna I will be back." Karen said handing the baby she kissed him and then headed to the Diva Champ Locker room.

When she entered she saw two pissed off Bella's.

"Alright Nikki I am here what is so important that ..." Karen didn't even finish her sentence before Nikki flashed her the phone and Saw a picture of Jon and McKenna down by the ring and one of them back stage. Posted on Twitter.

"Daddy Daughter Date! # TLC # Daddysangle # precious.

"You have got to be shitting me? If anyone is gonna post pictures of my kid and husband it's gonna be me damn it. Who the fuck did it?" Karen said through clenched teeth.

"I think it was Renee."

"No?" Karen said.

"Yeah from the angle of the ring picture she would have been on the panel and then probably either booked it back stage or had Summer take that one. I don't know but this is messed up."

"Where the fuck is that bitch." Karen stated leaving the locker room.

They walked a few feet and saw Renee talking with Summer.

"Bitch I told you stay away from my family." Karen said.

"Excuse me?" Renee said turning to look at Karen.

"I know you just posted pictures of Jon and McKenna."

"I have no idea .."

"Save it if you didn't do it then let me see your phone." Karen said a little calmer.

"What? No? I don't have to show you shit."

"No you don't Renee but if you didn't do it then you have nothing to hide right?" Nikki said.

"Yeah just show us your phone. If you didn't then we will leave you alone." Brie added.

"This is just ridiculous." Summer said. "I am sorry that Karen is so insecure in her marriage that she as to accuse my bestie of taking photos of her little family. A family I might add you forced upon Ambrose."

Renee laughed.

"Something funny?" Karen said looking at the blonde.

"Yeah Summer is right. You trapped Dean into a life he doesn't want. You got knocked up on purpose and he felt like he had to marry you so he could do the right thing. He'll get bord with you soon enough. Then you and your kid will be alone."

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me or Jon. So let me see your Phone Renee." Karen said as she reached for the phone and saw that Twitter was on it. She looked down and saw the pictures of Jon and McKenna.

"Are you fucking kidding me. Bitch what is it going to take for you to stay the hell out of my life. If we want pictures of our kids on-line we will put them on their. We get the fan pictures yes it's annoying but we get it. But this ..." Karen said now inches away from her face.

"Yeah Renee what the hell is wrong with you?" Nikki said.

"What did you think you would accomplish by this."

"Well my planned worked for a few weeks." She finally said.

"What?" Karen said.

"Well you were stuck home with that baby and Ambrose was here with me. But then he was all like I miss my wife and baby ... blah blah ... it was so annoying. You've changed him."

"You are so pathetic you couldn't have him so what you decided to use our daughter what kind of person does that. You are just a horrible person , not to mention a fake ass whore with bad hair. Oh you can't act to save your pathetic life." Karen said.

"You can't talk to me like that do you know who I am?" Renee said getting back into Karen's face.

"Yeah I do you are a fake wanna be Kim Kardashian wanna be bitch." Karen told her.

"We're getting into this huh ?" Renee said back. " At least I am not a fat piece of white trash that had to trap a man into marring me just because I got knocked up."

Karen was holding everything in not to slap the blonde bitch in front of her.

"You are just a jealous little rich bitch you had to sleep her way to the top because your talent couldn't get you there." Karen said to her when Renee pushed Karen. At that moment Karen lost it and went after Renee. They were now rolling around on the floor Renee pulling on Karen's air while Karen got in one good hit before she felt herself being pulled off of her.

"Karen what the fuck are you thinking?" Jon scolded.

"Jon that bitch is the one posting pictures of you and our daughter I was teaching her a lesson."

"I get that but you're pregnant." Jon blurted out putting his hand on Karen's stomach. "Did she hit you or kick you anywhere near the baby?" Jon asked concerned.

"Karen why didn't you tell us you were pregnant." Brie said.

"Ambrose I swear if we would have known we never would have let her fight like that."

"You are gonna pay for this bitch." Renee said. "Wait you're pregnant again? Are you shitting me right now."

"No Renee we're not she's 10 weeks. What the fuck is your problem I told you to say away from my family!" Jon shouted.

"What is going on here?" Stephanie said coming up the crowd that had surrounded them.

"She ... She attacked me!" Renee said pointing to Karen.

"OH Whatever that is not what happened." Nikki defended.

"Renee my office now. The rest of you get back to work we have a show tonight. Karen are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Karen?" Jon asked concerned.

"Jon I am fine. The baby is fine. I know I got carried away and I am sorry Stephanie I know that wasn't professional but that bitch had it coming."

"I will deal with her you just go take it easy." Stephanie said walking away.

"Babe are you sure you are alright?"

"Jon I am fine. The baby is fine. I am sorry I did that but not sorry she had it coming."

"Well the only thing that matters to me right now is you and our baby." Jon told her rubbing her stomach.

He took her to the locker room and gave her a bottle water. He wrapped his arms around his wife as she cuddled up to him and soon she was sound asleep.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You guys are great! Keep being awesome!**_

_**Thanks to all who have favored and are following this story!**_


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

As soon as Jon knew Karen was asleep he laid her on the couch and left the room. When he saw Terri holding McKenna.

"What the hell is going on? The blonde interview chick is pissed and something about being escorted out."

"That was Renee Mom." Parker said.

"What happened?"

"I don't fucking know. Karen and her got into a fight with her!" Jon said.

"Oh My God is she OK?" Terri asked.

"She says she is. But that wasn't Karen I have never seen her like that before. I mean I just ... Terri will you stay with her for awhile and watch McKenna? I just I need some air." Jon stated as he walked away.

"Sure of course!"

**A few hours Later:**

Karen slowly opened her eyes and sat up the locker room was empty and she realized that the locker room was empty she slowly stood up and stretched. She fixed her hair and make up and headed out to find Jon and McKenna.

"Hey sleepy head." Seth said.

"Hi. Where's Jon?"

"He's already in the ring."

"Damn it." Karen said. "Where's McKenna?"

"She is with Stephanie."

"Thanks." Karen said rushing over to Stephanie's office she could hear giggles and laughing.

"Hi." Stephanie smiled.

"HI. Thank you so much for watching her." Karen said.

"No problem. From what I hear you needed rest."

"You know?" Karen asked as she reached for McKenna.

"Yes Jon told me and then both Bella's let it spill. I think it's great but we do need to talk about .." she started to say.

"I know. Renee."

"I fired her."

"What?"

"She was on probation anyway. I told her she we wont be renewing her contract and we will be giving her a nice severance package. But she's gone. Her latest stunts have just been too much and frankly she was horrible at her job."

Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Look I know what I did was wrong but I just I couldn't let her get away with that. Flirting with my husband taking pictures of my daughter and posting them. I just ... I know I let my hormones get the best of me and I am sorry."

"It's fine! I will suggest no more fighting? I mean you are pregnant and well we don't really like fighting unless it's in the ring." Stephanie said.

"Wait who did the pre show?"

"Byron!"

"Much better choice." Karen told her as they headed to the media area to finish watching Dean's Match. Karen's heart stopped when she saw that Dean was on the table and Bray was about to jump.

"Move out-of-the-way Baby! Come on!" Karen said.

She watch and he rolled off the table and grabbed a chair and starting beating Bray with it. Even from backstage they could hear the "Let's Go Ambrose." Chants. Karen 's heart fluttered she was so proud of all of her husbands success even if she did love to hate matches like this.

As Dean hit Bray with the chair one more time he started punching the bearded man and laid him on the table. Dean climbed the ladder he was half way up staring down at the Wyatt laying helpless.

"He better fucking not even think about it." Karen said under her breath as she kissed her daughters forehead who was staring at the screen. "Please just don't .." Karen began to say again but was too late she saw Dean leap off the ladder and elbow drop Bray right threw the table. and won the match.

"Karen you can breath now it's over." Seth laughed behind her.

"Bite me." She laughed.

"I swear he is gonna make me have a heart attack one of these days." Karen told them.

"There he is the man of the hour." Roman laughed.

"That was sick wasn't it." Jon smiled.

"yell yeah. Now you need to see how it's really done." Seth boasted.

"Right you putting Cena through a table?" Karen laughed. "Good Luck with that."

"Oh just wait and see." He laughed.

Jon took the baby from Karen and grabbed her hand as they headed to the locker room.

"That was a good match tonight baby." Karen said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah I kicked ass." He said.

"Jon are you mad at me?"

"We are not going to talk about this here."

"Jon?"

"No I am going to shower and then we are getting out of here."

Karen just nodded as she took McKenna back and changed her and got her ready to go. Karen text Terri and told her they were leaving early but to enjoy the rest of the show ring side and text if they needed anything.

"Everything ok?" Terri text her best friend.

"Yeah just heading out early Jon's tired. Just hope Parker is having fun!"

"He's having the time of his life! Thanks for the ring side seats!"

"No trouble!" Karen told her.

With in the hour Karen and Jon were in the car heading to the next town for Raw.

"Jon?" Karen said.

"Yeah?" He said a little annoyed.

"Never mind." Karen said turning up the radio.

They made the rest of the drive in silence just listening to the radio. McKenna started fussing at one point and Karen unbuckled and reached back to hand her her toy. Jon rolled his eyes when Karen sat back down and buckled again. Karen could tell he was pissed about something and new when he was ready he was going to tell her.

**About and Hour later** they were heading up to their room Karen had the baby and her bag. While Jon had everything else. They entered the room and Jon set up McKenna's play pin changed her diaper and laid her down and covered her up. While Karen went in to put on her pajama's she came out in shorts and a tank top which was rolled up slighting and you can just start to see her little baby bump forming. Jon tossed his leather jacket it hit the chair he began to pace the hotel room rubbing the back of his neck.

"Damn it Jon are you going to fucking talk to me? I know you are pissed at me." Karen stated.

"Damn right I am! Karen do you have any idea what could have happened to you tonight? To our baby? What the hell were you thinking.?" Jon yelled.

"First of all keep your voice down before you wake McKenna. Second I know it was stupid and I am sorry but I wasn't going to let that bitch get away with that. You don't fuck with my family." Karen said.

"I get that you were mad but you could have hurt your self or worse! I ... I just this isn't like you so what the fuck is going on?"

" Nothing is going on! Jon I am fine and the baby is fine." Karen said placing her hand on her stomach.

Jon placed his hand on top of Karen's.

"Are you sure you are fine? Any cramps? Bleeding? Any pain at all?" Jon asked.

"No Jon we are fine."

"You got lucky! Karen I just don't damn it ... when you do stupid shit like that I can't ... I can't protect you both!" He told her.

"Jon?"

"No Karen I just I can't believe you attacked Renee. Yeah she deserved it but ... I just... that's not like you."

"I know." Karen said almost in tears. "I am sorry Jon. I never meant to piss you off I am just ... I am just sorry." Karen said.

"I love you Karen. But you need to take it easy please."

"I love you too Jon and I know I do." She said as Jon pulled her into a heated kiss.

He pulled away and hand one hand on each side of her face.

"I love you so damn much."

"I love you too." Karen said as she went to kiss him again but got queasy feeling in her stomach.

"Karen?"

"I think I am gonna get sick!" She said rushing to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

She ran to the bath room and pulled back her hair and made an awful gagging sound but nothing came out. Jon was by her side.

"You haven't eaten anything so nothing is going to come up." Jon pointed out.

"Ass ..." She choked out.

"You need to eat my kid is telling you he's hungry." Jon said helping Karen up.

He got her to the bed and kissed her forehead before grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my pregnant wife some food so that she can puke it up tomorrow." He stated.

Karen flipped him off.

"I love you to Darlin." He said with a wink." You rest up and I will be back."

Karen nodded and turned on the TV she didn't know what was on and just began to flip channels.

Bye the time Jon got back to the room Karen was sound asleep. He hated to wake her up but she needed to eat.

"Karen... babe you need to wake up so you can eat."

"I tired. Don't make me." She said with her eyes closed.

"To bad. Baby is hungry."

Karen giggled as she felt Jon's hand touch her belly. She slowly sat up.

"What did ya get me?"

"Well it was slim picking but I go you a grilled cheese and tomato soup." He told her.

Just by the face she made he knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Burger and fries?"

Karen smiled "Much better baby." She kissed him.

He sat there and watched her eat the burger and fries with a smile.

"Are you really watching me eat."

"Yes I am." Jon stated.

"I am sorry about tonight." She told him with a mouth full of burger.

"I know but just promise me now more bar room brawls while my kid is in here." Jon said rubbing her belly again.

"I promise. I have never attacked anyone like that before but she just pissed me the fuck off. She got fired you know."

"I know Hunter told me and asked if I wanted to file a report about her taking pictures of McKenna?"

"Really what did you say?" Karen asked him.

"I told him I had to talk to you about it. I don't want you stressing out over stupid shit Karen. You heard what Dr. Becker said you need to take it easy and not stress."

"I know ... so .."

"So after Smackdown we are going home and we will figure out what comes next. But my main job now is to keep you and my kids safe. I love you Karen."

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him again.

That night Jon laid there with his wife in his arms watching her sleep glancing over at his daughter who was also sound asleep.

"I will keep them safe. These three people are my life I don't know what I did to deserve them but I will do whatever it takes! We are in this together and I never want to know what my life would have been like without them. I love you Karen , McKenna and baby." Jon told himself before he finally drifted off to sleep him self!

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your AMAZING comments and reviews! You have no idea how truly awesome you all are! I love reading what you have to say so keep being awesome! :)**_

_**I can't believe there are now 112 followers and 83 favorites! That is awesome! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

**Weeks Later:**

"Awe look how cute you look." Alyson said.

"Thanks. Not feeling very cute these days."

"Oh stop. You look great and you can see that little bump." Megan smiled.

They were sitting in a Buffalo Wild Wings in Philly.

Jon and his boys were off playing darts and watching the Flyers game on the TV.

Karen was holding McKenna who was wrapped in her blanket fighting to stay wake while sitting with Alyson and Megan.

"I can't believe how cute she is." Alyson cooed.

"She has your eyes Karen." Megan added.

"You think? I think she looks more like Jon. She is such a Daddy's girl there is no doubt about that. She's been extra fussy lately because she's been teething and Jon seems to be the only one to keep her calm. He will kill me if he knew I was telling you this but the other night I caught in him in the nursery with her. He was rocking her and singing to her it was the cutest damn thing." Karen smiled.

"He's great with her isn't he? I knew Mox would be a great dad." Megan said. "Now if I could get my man to seattle down." .

"I know me too. It's hello the guy we thought would be single forever is married with a baby and another one on the way." Alyson smiled.

Karen giggled looking over at Jon who was drinking and having a great time with his friends. Thinking to herself how lucky she was to have him in her life and to be blessed with a daughter and another baby coming soon.

"So I just have to ask do you want a boy or a girl?" Megan asked.

"I don't really care to be honest. I just want a happy healthy baby. Jon really wants a boy I think he had convinced himself that this little baby is a boy."

"What if it's as girl?" Alyson said.

"I know he will be happy either way. But I know he is secretly hoping for a boy. I would love to see a little boy with his eyes and hair." Karen smiled.

"So are you going to have more kids?" Megan asked.

"Not anytime soon that is for sure. I want to get these two walking and out of diapers before we even entertain that idea." Karen said as she adjusted McKenna who had finally fallen asleep in her arms.

"I bet two kids under two. Good luck." Alyson smiled.

"Thanks!" Karen grinned as she felt two lips on her cheek she smiled at her husband who softly rubbed his daughter's head and kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe she can sleep in here. It's kind of loud." Jon said.

"At least she is sleeping." Karen said.

**A few Hours Later:**

"Did you have fun tonight babe?" Karen asked laying McKenna down.

"I did it was nice going out with the boys. You know you could have stayed longer." Karen told him as she crawled into bed.

"I know but I know you still having been feeling great and I just wanted to come and cuddle with my wife." Jon smiled kissing Karen's cheek.

"You are just too damn good to me." she told him.

"Well you make it easy! Besides you do all the work! I know it can't be easing being 15 weeks pregnant and taking care of a 7 month old baby."

"Yeah well I do what I gotta do." Karen said.

"I know and we've had this conversation a lot over the past several weeks you're doing too much. Some of the house stuff I can do you know." Jon told her as he crawled into bed and pulled her close.

"Now what kind of wife would I be if I make you do the laundry and the dishes? Besides I the dish washer does all the work." She told him laying her head on his chest.

"Right but you don't need to take care of them you know."

"Jon I am not leaving them in there."

"I love you!" He said.

"Awe yeah I am fond of you too." Karen joked.

"You think you're funny?"

"I am a laugh fucking riot." She laughed.

With one swift motion Jon had Karen on her back and was on top of her kissing her. But Karen kept her lips tight together.

"Really playing hard to get are we?" Jon said as he softly began to move his hand under her shirt and gave her right breast a slight squeeze.

"Jon!" Karen said with a laugh he took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. A moan escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck as there make out session was getting heated very fast.

"I need you Jon!" Karen said as she removed his shirt and he quickly did the same with her.

"I need you to babe." He said pulling her close and kissing her again.

When the sound that had woken them up lately was heard McKenna crying.

"Son of Bitch." Jon groaned.

"I know. Sorry lover." Karen said kissing him again as he got off his wife and went and picked up his daughter who had tears streaming down her face at this point.

"Awe what's wrong princess?" Jon said kissing her cheek.

"She's teething here let me get her something." Karen said she got out of bed and gave McKenna a little baby pain medicine and then some baby origel. Jon sat in the chair and began to sing to his daughter as she cuddled in her dad's arms sucking on her pacifier.

_"Hit It!_  
_Na, na na na na, na na na na Na na na, na na na, na na na na_

_Here comes the hot stepper, murderer I'm the lyrical gangster, murderer Pick up the crew in-a de area, murderer Still love you like that, murderer_

_No no we don't die, yes we mul-ti-ply Anyone test will hear the fat lady sing Act like you know Rico, I know what Bo don't know Touch them up and go, uh-oh! Ch-ch-Chang Chang"_

_"Jonathon!" Karen scoled._

"What?" He laughed.

"You are not singing the "HotStepper" to our daughter are you?"

"Yeah!"

"Please something else?" Karen laughed.

"Fine. Princess I don't think Mommy likes that song."

"I didn't say I didn't like it I was just saying you could see something else to our baby?"

"Alright." Jon laughed thinking for a minute.

_"Hear that lonesome whippoorwill,_  
_He sounds too blue to fly._  
_The midnight train is whining low,_  
_I'm so lonesome I could cry._

_I've never seen a night so long When time goes crawling by._  
_The moon just went behind the clouds To hide its face and cry._

_Did you ever see a robin weep,_  
_When leaves begin to die That means he's lost the will to live,_  
_I'm so lonesome I could cry._

_The silence of a falling star Lights up a purple sky._  
_And as I wonder where you are I'm so lonesome I could cry."_

Karen was almost in tears at the sound of her husband singing to their daughter. She was soon sound asleep Jon laid her down again covered her up.

"Awe what's with the tears darlin'?"

"I love it when you sing to her. I love you so much Jon. Things have been great lately and I just ... I love you!"

"I love you too and things have been great huh ... well minus the you puking thing. That will get better right?" Jon grinned

"I hope so but when we talk to Dr. Becker later this week she can give me something."

"So you feeling it?"

"Hell yeah but ... let's do it the shower so we don't wake the baby."

"Really? Think we can?"

"What you don't think you can handle all this?" Karen grinned as she rubbed her small bump.

"OH I can handle it darlin."

"Prove it lover!" Karen smiled grabbing his hand and leading him to the shower.

**The Next Morning:** Karen woke up and noticed the room was empty with a note that read.

"Went to get breakfast! Be right back! Love DA"

Karen smiled when there was a knock on the door. Karen laughed as she opened it.

"Forgot your key lover?" Karen smiled but that soon faded when there was a stranger at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Karen Good?" He asked.

"Yes?" She questioned as he handed her a large envelope. "What the hell is this?"

"You've been severed! Have a nice day."

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You are AWESOME! I can't say that enough! I love reading them all!_**

**_Thank you to all who are following and who have favored this story!_**


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

"I can't fucking believe this shit!" Jon yelled as he began to hit the punching bag that Roman was holding.

"Dude everything will be fine." Roman reassured his very angry friend.

"That's easy for you to say! That bitch is suing my pregnant wife Rome ... my wife! I get Karen shouldn't have attacked her but Renee started this whole fucking thing. Not she wants money. Karen shouldn't have to be dealing with all of this shit."

"Hey calm down. Talk to Steph and Hunter alright I am sure they are willing to help."

Jon just nodded.

"Where is Karen now?" Roman asked.

"Sleeping she couldn't sleep last night she tossed and turned and the she was sick. I am telling you man I don't think that she can handle this." Jon said.

"Karen is stronger than you think. She's not helpless. You've told me that countless times. Think about all the shit she has been through over the years. She can handle this with her by her side. You both will get through this." Roman told his friend.

When Jon got back to the hotel Karen was still sleeping but McKenna was sitting up in her pack and play playing with her toys.

"Hi Princess." Jon smiled picking her up. "Mommy's still sleeping huh?" he said looking over at his sleeping wife.

Jon changed McKenna's diaper and then her clothes her put her in a white with red polka dot long sleeve onesie with a black jean dress over it with a bow.

"Mommy wants you to wear the matching red hat. But you want to huh." Jon laughed while he was adjusting her tights and putting on her shoes.

He then put her back in to her play pin as she crawled around. He looked over at Karen he didn't want to wake her put they needed to head to the arena. Tonight was the Royal Rumble so he needed to get there soon. Jon slowly say on the bed and tucked a piece of her stray hair behind her ear.

"She is so damn gorgeous. She is my life ... they are my life I wont let that bitch destroy this!" He said to himself.

"Karen ... Babe! It's time to get up." He said softly as she stirred around a bit. Jon smiled "Karen babe it's time to get up." He said again and softly touched her shoulder. She shot up.

"What? What's wrong? McKenna?" Karen said still half asleep.

"Babe?"

"Jon?" Karen said.

"You were really out weren't you."

"Yeah I guess. What time is it?" Karen said.

"It's 2 pm."

"Jon!" Karen said. "Check out was at 11 and you need to get to the arena I have to get McKenna ready and .." Jon pressed his lips to Karen's.

"I love you and you needed rest so I paid the front desk to give us a later check out time. McKenna is ready to go. Babe you need to relax I know this whole situation has you on edge but you need to relax." Jon told her.

"How can I relax Jon? Renee is suing me? She is trying to destroy our family I can't let her do that. I can't ... I can't lose you , McKenna or our baby." Karen said placing her hand on her belly.

"Baby I know this is scaring but I told you we are going to get a lawyer and we are going to fight this. I wont let her hurt our family."

"Jon I am sorry. This is all my fault. I should have walked away. I just let my hormones get the best of me." Karen said.

"I know and everything will work out. Now go get ready." Jon told her as he kissed her again.

**Later that Afternoon:** They arrived at the arena Karen pushing the stroller and Jon had the bags as they headed to the locker room. Since it was the Royal Rumble Jon was sharing with Roman , Seth , and a few others he didn't know yet.

"Let me put the stuff in the locker room and we will go talk to Stephanie and Hunter." Jon said while he watched Karen get McKenna out of the stroller.

"Yeah."

Jon took the stuff in the locker room and Seth and Roman were already in there getting ready for the show.

"How is Karen? I heard man ... that is horrible." Seth said to his friend.

"She's hanging in there. I know she is stressed and freaked out about the whole damn thing." He admitted to his friends. "This is supposed to be a happy time we are having another baby and things were just starting to get back to a new normal. I mean Karen finally agreed to table the whole moving thing and now this. I mean what the fuck is Renee thinking? She doesn't need the money we all know her daddy will help her out."

"Dude she is still jealous." Seth stated.

"What?"

"For the last year and half Renee has been going out of her way to get to you? She is pissed that you and Karen are together. I remember my first interview I did with her the first Raw you got back from getting married. She was pissed and asked me what I thought about you and Karen."

"What did you say to her?" Jon questioned his friend.

"I told her that yeah it might have been fast but well all know that Dean Ambrose doesn't do anything unless he wants too. I never thought he would get married but he must really love Karen to marry her and want to have a family with her."

"Damn right! Karen is everything I didn't even know I wanted until I met her. She is my everything. I love her more than anything she makes me want to be a better man she is giving me the greatest gift any woman can give a man. Kids... she made me a husband and a father. I never knew I wanted this life but now that I have it I wont let anyone and I do mean anyone take that away from me." Jon said as he left the room.

They went to Stephanie and Hunter's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in! Karen , Dean we were expecting you." Hunter told them motioning for them to sit down.

"Awe Hunter look at how cute McKenna looks in that dress oh and that trendy little hat. Can .. I .. do you mind if I .."

Karen smiled "I don't mind you can hold her." Karen said handing the baby to Stephanie.

"Just don't be offended if she cries she doesn't like many people and has a thing with strangers."

"OH I am not a stranger am I little one. I am Aunt Stephie yes I am!" She cooed.

"Alright business in hand I hear that you are being sued." Hunter bluntly said.

"Yes Sir. But how did you know that?" Karen asked a little hesitant to know the answer.

"Because the WWE is also being sued for wrongful termination."

"Son of a bitch." Jon yelled.

"Jon." Karen said softly placing her hand on her knee.

"Do you have a lawyer sweetie?"

"Not Yet! I know a few good ones in Michigan ... But I ... just.." Karen said holding in her tears.

"Don't even worry about it." Stephanie piped up still cooing over the baby.

"What?"

"I have the perfect person in mind. Someone who wont take any shit." Stephanie stated.

"Does she work for the WWE?" Jon asked.

"We have hired her for a few cased but she mostly does pro bono work! She doesn't need the money really but we will cover her bill for this."

"Oh Steph I couldn't ask you to do that I mean ... "

"Stop Karen. This is our fault too. We should have fired that Canadian bimbo months ago."

"Stephanie?" Hunter said.

"What it's true. But I kept her around because you thought she would improve. Whatever back to the task at hand. You're lawyer would like to meet you tomorrow before Raw is that ok?"

"That's fine." Karen said a little nervous.

"Can I ask who it is?"

Stephanie and Hunter both exchanged glances.

"Charla Barrett." Stephanie told them

"Wade Barrett's wife?" Jon asked. "The firey red-head he's always talking about."

"One in the same dude." Hunter said.

"I didn't know she was a lawyer one of the best." Stephanie said. "Look I know this can't be easy for you Karen under normal circumstances not to mention raising a 7 month old and being pregnant. But I promise Charla will do whatever it takes to make this go away."

"Thank you." Karen said.

**ROYAL RUMBLE:** Karen was standing with Nikki and Brie Bella. John and Daniel were already in the ring. Dean wasn't out there yet but the ring still had 10 men in the ring including the return of Wade.

"Do you know who is going to win?" Nikki asked.

"Nope." Brie replied.

Karen was quiet just watching the match holding on to McKenna. When Dean rushed to the ring and went right to work.

"There's Daddy."

"Da Da." McKenna babbled.

"Awe she's talking now?" Nikki said sitting next to Karen.

"Yes mostly baby talk but we know what she's saying. Don't we love bug."

They watched the match it was down to Daniel , John , Roman , Dean , and Wade. Roman and Dean teamed up and took out Wade and then Daniel and then John.

Karen's heart was breaking in this moment. As she watched two best friends fight in the ring.

"I'm sorry Man." Roman said as he spear Dean in the middle of the ring picked him up and tossed him over the top rope.

"Damn it." Karen said as she watched her husband who was holding his ribs.

"And you're winner of the Royal Rumble Roman Reigns." Lillian announced as the ref held his hands up high.

* * *

**_special Shout Out to Calwitch for being my 800th review! *Chocolate Cake is in the mail!*_**

**_Another special Shout out to Lilmissmoxley for the idea of the Lawyer!_**

**_Thank you so much for your overwhelming responses to the last several chapters! You are all amazing and I can't believe I have over 800 reviews! Keep being AWESOME!_**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story! _**


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter Rate M Adult Content!**

Chapter 107

Dean came back stage holding his ribs fuming! He knocked over crate mumbling to himself.

"Stupid son of a bitch." He said walking pretty fast right to the locker room.

"Shit!" Karen said standing up and looking at Nikki and Brie.

"He seems really pissed." Nikki stated.

Karen nodded and looked over towards his locker room door.

"I better go talk to him!" Karen told them.

"Here let me take the baby." Nikki offered.

Karen hesitated.

"Karen it will be fine I promise."

"Thanks Nikki." Karen said handing McKenna to Nikki. "Is she starts to cry here is her pacifier and her bottle. I shouldn't be long."

"It's fine." Nikki smiled already playing around with the baby.

Karen slowly walked into the locker room Jon was still in his ring gear pacing and shadow boxing. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time so she knew this was big.

"Jon?" Karen said softly. He didn't even look up at her. "Dean Ambrose." Karen said a little louder.

Before Karen knew what happened Dean rushed over to her gripped her waist and crashed his lips to hers in a hard rough sloppy kiss. He pinned her up against the door.

"Jon?" Karen said softly out of breath from the kiss.

"Please baby I need this!"

"We can't here." Karen said.

"Please baby I need you?" He begged almost in tears.

Karen had never seen him like that before her heart ached for him she wanted to take all the pain away from him. She pressed her lips to his again and they began to make out. Jon reached around Karen and locked the door. In no time at all her dress was pulled up and he was thrusting in and out fast and rough.

"J..on." Karen said softly looking into his eyes. She knew he needed this outlet to process whatever was going on in his head. She bit down on his shoulder she had a mouth full of Dean Ambrose Shirt as she moaned into him. He berried his head into her neck. As he grunted "Fuck" as they both reached the edge. Jon laid his forehead on to Karen's staring in to her eyes.

"Better?" Karen grinned as she kissed him.

"Thank you baby I need that."

"I know!"

"I wasn't to rough right? Alright?" he asked placing his hand on her stomach.

"I am good."

"Where's McKenna?" He said as they left the locker room a little while later.

"With Nikki."

"Dude can we talk about the match?" Roman asked coming up to him.

"No I have nothing to say to you." He snarled.

"Jon?" Karen said.

"Nope not getting into it here. I am getting our daughter and we are getting the fuck out of this town." He stated.

"Dude don't be an ass I saw a moment and I took it! You hesitated so I did what I had to for my Wrestlemania moment."

"I know that Roman hell I would have done it myself. But what pisses me off is that you wouldn't even have given me a chance to beat you! You took the coward way out so yeah enjoy main eventing Mania this year." He stated as he walked away.

"Karen you know why I had to do that!"

"I know Roman. Just give him time to cool off alright? I am sure he will come around. He just needs to process this! He is hurt and betrayed."

"Are you pissed at me?" Roman asked.

"Not just curious at to why you didn't give him a fighting chance? He deserves that moment just as much as you!" Karen told the large man.

"Because he can't handle it!"

"Excuse me? Roman come on Jon has busted his ass to get to the top of every company he has ever walked into and become champion! He can't handle it my ass!" Karen said a little louder than she meant too.

"What I mean is that with the whole Renee drama and you being pregnant Ambrose has enough to worry about! He can main event Wrestlemania next year." Roman said. "I was just looking out for a friend."

"Well said friend is going to need time to forgive you!" Karen said as she walked away to find her husband and daughter.

**The next afternoon** Jon , Karen and McKenna got to the arena. They were heading to a conference room there to meet with Charla.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she takes Renee's side?" Karen asked.

"Listen Darlin' I know this is scary but I talked to Wade at the gym she is on our side things will work out I promise!" Jon said kissing her softly before they went into the room.

They walked in and saw a three-year old girl coloring at the end of the table with a two-year old boy running around the room while a Red headed woman was going over documents.

"Hi You must be Karen?" Charla said standing you and coming over to the couple.

"Yeah Hi!" Karen said shaking her hand.

"Wade has told you so much about you and Jon thank you for all of your support while he was out with his injury! I know Wade is too proud to tell you himself but those calls really helped him keep at it! So Thanks! Oh and this must be McKenna she is gorgeous." She smiled looking at the baby in Jon's arm.

"Are these your kids?" Jon asked. "I mean the last time I saw Alex he wasn't even walking."

"Yep these are our monsters. Cheyenne is three now and Alex is two." She smiled. "And soon you both will have two babies running around. Don't let it scare you it's not that bad."

"Promise?" Karen said.

"Yeah you'll be fine little momma!" She smiled. "But now we need to talk about the task at hand! That bitch Renee!"

Karen was a little taken aback she clearly didn't like her already. They sat down and Karen explained her side of things and then Jon talked about what he knew and even mentioned the photos and everything.

"She took pictures and posted them without permission? Good to know and she was coming on to you while Karen was at home with the baby?" She questioned.

"Yeah but nothing happened I always walked away and only talked to her when I had to." Jon told her.

"Well Karen and Jon I promise that I wont let her get away with any of this shit!"

"Is there away to seattle this I mean I just ... "

"You want to settle?" Charla asked.

"I don't know I just .." Karen hesitated once again.

"This is just over whelming for Karen. I don't want her stressing out anymore than she has to. She's pregnant and taking care of McKenna not to mention all the other shit she has to deal with. I think she just mean how fast can we make this go away?"

"As soon as I can! But I wont settle this bitch is going down for all of this. I wont lose this case I promise!" She stated with confidence.

**Later that Night** they finally reached the Hotel and Jon laid McKenna down and crawled into bed next to his sleeping wife.

"I love you Darlin'! I wont let anything happen I promise." Jon said kissing her cheek.

"I know lover!" Karen told him cuddling up to him.

Jon began to rub her belly softly.

"Are you at least a little excited that we get find out what the baby is soon?"

"Yes! Then we can pick out a name for out little..." Karen stopped in mid-sentence and looked up at Jon.

"Did you feel that?" Karen smiled placing her hand next to Jon's.

"What? Did the baby move?"

"yeah I think so?" Karen giggled.

"Come on little baby move so Daddy can feel ya!" He smiled looking down at Karen whose eyes were shut. "Are you tired."

Karen mumbled something but she was already almost asleep. Look glanced over at McKenna who was sound asleep and then looked down at his pregnant wife in his arms.

"I love you so damn much Karen! I promise everything will work out for you and our family!" He said before he soon drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

**_Is Baby Ambrose a Boy or a Girl? Find out next Chapter! :)_**

**_Thank you for your reviews and comments! You are all amazing! You have no idea! THANK YOU!_**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!_**


End file.
